Realization
by treehilllover
Summary: Femslash: Life isn’t going so well for Brooke in New York. She wants a family, love and to be home. She also misses her best friend more than life itself. Breyton... Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have always thought that there could be more between Peyton and Brooke then there is. I have been reading some fics about them and decided to write one of my own.

Femslash: This is AU with the idea of some things that happen in season 5.

Life isn't going so well for Brooke in New York. She wants a family, love and to be home. She also misses her best friend more than life itself. Peyton decides that even though LA is finally looking up she's going home to help her best friend. What happens when somewhere along the line of helping your best friends she discovers that a key to her happiness lies with you? Breyton….

**Realization**

**Chapter One: Home….**

Peyton is standing in the Tree Hill Airport, still finding it weird that their little town houses an airport. Her flight landed last night and she stayed in the one hotel in town. She didn't call anyone or tell them that she was coming home. She really didn't want to see anyone else and she didn't plan on staying long. She had let go of the fact that she isn't with Lucas… She missed him but not that much any more and she loved the way her life was going in LA. She had finally took control of everything and she was dare she say it semi-happy. Brooke sounded so upset and weird on the phone. She knew she had to honor her best friend's request. The only reason she is there is for Brooke and once Brooke was ok she's was on the first plane back to LA. She just hoped Brooke was ok… She thinks back to the phone call just days ago…

_Flashback:_

_Peyton is walking home from a kick ass recording session… She slept with her boss months ago and was rewarded greatly. Once she told Lucas someday and he left she decided that she was going to get her dream no matter what. She lost the love of her life to her dreams and she was going to make them come true. She walks past a magazine stand and see B. Davis magazine. She smiles and picks up a copy. As she is thumbing through the magazine on her walk home her phone rings._

_Peyton: Hello?  
Brooke: Peyton?_

_Peyton: (looking at her watch seeing that it's 1 in the morning in LA making it 4 in the morning in New York) Brooke?  
Brooke: Yeah…_

_Peyton: (hearing the sadness in her voice) What's the matter? It's like 4 in the morning there_

_Brooke: Oh, I'm sorry. We're you sleeping?  
Peyton: No, I'm on my way home. I just left a recording session with the hottest up and coming band_

_Brooke: So work is good then?  
Peyton: Since I decided to take things into my own hands, yeah_

_Brooke: What does that mean?  
Peyton: Promise you won't judge me?  
Brooke: God, what did you do Peyton? You're not on drugs are you?_

_Peyton: No, not that bad. I just slept with my boss and I go to parties with him and let him grope me and…_

_Brooke: (cutting her off through the phone) So you're pimping yourself out to make it in the music business?  
Peyton: Well when you say it that way it sounds kind of bad, B. Davis…_

_Brooke: P. Sawyer that is bad!  
Peyton: I've only slept with him once…_

_Brooke: Peyton?  
Peyton: Ok, maybe twice…_

_Brooke: P. Sawyer!_

_Peyton: Listen B. Davis, I love you and I'm sure this new information will roll around in that head of yours and you'll figure out a way to tell me how wrong I am but you didn't call me at 4 in the morning to lecture me on the fact that I slept with my boss to get ahead in a cut throat business so what's up?_

_Brooke: I miss you… I miss home and I want to go back_

_Peyton: I miss you too, B. Davis… You know I have some vacation time coming my way…_

_Brooke: (cutting her off) Oh did you sleep with your boss to get that too?  
Peyton: Not funny but if I sleep with him again I bet I could get a good month off! _

_  
(Peyton smiles at her comment as she walks into her apartment building. Knowing full well that if she slept with John, her boss, she'd be able to get all the time in the world off. He's been trying to get back in her pants for weeks. She liked teasing him because he let's her sit in on my things. This wasn't the Peyton Sawyer she was proud of but it was who she was right now…)_

Brooke: Peyton?  
Peyton: (getting pulled out of her thoughts) Sorry, Brooke what were you saying?

_Brooke: I wasn't saying anything you were saying that you have some vacation time and I thought you might be going somewhere with that…  
Peyton: I was. I have about 2 weeks vacation time coming and I could come out to New York for a while if you'd like…  
Brooke: As much as I'd love that (pausing…) I was hoping you'd go home with me_

_Peyton: (face dropping) To Tree Hill?!  
Brooke: Yeah… Peyton I have to go home but I don't think I can go home without you. I haven't spoken to Haley, Nathan, or Lucas in years not since Lucas left you in LA. I mean I send Jamie cards and birthday presents and stuff but I don't talk to them  
Peyton: Me either… You know Nathan was in an accident don't you?_

_Brooke: Yeah, I saw it on TV_

_Peyton: Me too…_

_Brooke: (with desperation in her voice) Peyton, please… I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need you to go with me  
Peyton: (hesitating) I can be on a flight in a week _

_Brooke: (a little joy in her voice) Really? You'd go back and face those stupid people for me?  
Peyton: (smiling) Brook, they are not stupid people… Well Lucas is but I'm not even that upset about that anymore… I've moved on and I know it's hard to believe but I think I'm ready and I'd do anything to help my best friend out…_

_Brooke: Thank you so much Peyton. I promise that I will be fine after the two weeks and you can head back to LA to sleep with your boss!  
Peyton: (smiling) I'll have to sleep with him before I leave and I might even have to fly back to sleep with him while on vacation…_

_Brooke: I hope your joking!  
Peyton: I am! I love you, B. Davis and I'll see you in a week and I promise everything's going to be ok…_

_(Peyton hung up the phone. She had a worried looking on her face. B. Davis was not ok and she knew she was going to need to spend more than two weeks in that dreadful town she once loved. She just hoped she was as together as she thought she was.)_

_Flashback ends_

(So here she was a week later and so far so good. They just announced the landing of Brooke's plane. She was excited to see her best friend. She hadn't seen her in three years since her breakdown after her break up with Lucas. She sees Brooke walking through the gate and a huge smile covers both girls' faces. Brooke ran to Peyton and wraps her arms around her.)

Brooke: Thank you so much, Peyton! I couldn't have come home without you!

Peyton: (hugging her friend back) Anything for you B. Davis

Brooke: You're ass is so skinny you look sick!  
Peyton: You don't look so hot yourself

Brooke: I'm not but now that we're here I know that I'm going to get better!  
Peyton: (worriedly looking at her friend) Brooke, what's going on?

Brooke: Peyton, I promise all in good time but right now I just want to go to wherever the hell we're staying and order a pint of ice cream and a pizza and have movie night with my best friend!  
Peyton: (not going to push the subject right now, grabs one of Brooke's bags) Ok, let's go B. Davis…

(They girls walk out of the airport with smiles on their faces. Even though Peyton didn't want to admit it it was nice to be home. Brooke already felt better. She knew seeing Peyton would help her she just didn't know how much… This was going to be harder than she thought because she was slowing realizing that her therapist might actually be onto something….)

------------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke and Peyton had been back in Tree Hill for a week. They had both completely cut themselves off from their lives in LA and New York. Peyton shut her phone off after being at the hotel for 20 minutes and John had called 17 times. Brooke never turned hers on after getting off the airplane. She hadn't said anything to Peyton about the real issues during the week they had spent together. They went to Charlotte for three days and spent so much money that Peyton would have to sign two bands to make it back. They shopped they went to night clubs and they just hung out. Peyton knew that something was really wrong with Brooke and that they'd have to talk about it and talk about it soon. Peyton had ordered room service and her best friend was still asleep in her twin bed. She walks over and opens the curtains. Brooke had had a week, time was up! She then walked over and grabbed the covers off of Brooke.)

Brooke: What the hell, Peyton?! I'm sleeping here!  
Peyton: Well I want you to get your ass out of bed. Breakfast is on it's way up and we are going to talk this morning. Then we're going to get ready and go see Nathan and Haley!  
Brooke: What? They turned on you when you told Lucas someday and you want to go see them?  
Peyton: Nathan didn't. He called all the time at first then I just couldn't take it anymore so I stopped answering  
Brooke: I didn't know that!  
Peyton: Well after you left to go home you didn't really call that much either

Brooke: I know Peyt, and I'm so sorry  
Peyton: Why? The phone goes both ways

Brooke: Are you ok? I mean we might run into Lucas if we go over there

Peyton: I'm fine. He's dating his editor and he's doing really great!  
Brooke: How the hell do you know that?  
Peyton: The internet. I googled him before I came home. I had to see what he was doing before I came back. I'm ok with everything

Brooke: You don't want him back?  
Peyton: Honestly?  
Brooke: Yeah, honesty would be great!  
Peyton: I miss him I do but we just weren't meant to be… We tried and the fact that he walked out on me hurt like hell but it also made me realize that he wasn't the right person for me. If he loved me and he wanted to be with me he wouldn't have left me when I asked him for a year

Brooke: God, Peyton what the hell has happened to you? You are not the same P. Sawyer I left in LA three years ago

Peyton: I just realized that I wasn't going to go all emo over Lucas and if I lost him to my dream I was going to make sure that my dream came true and it has… Well it is

Brooke: I am so proud of you, Peyt. You are amazing! It's like we've switched places. I'm all down and emo and you're all happy and self-confident. I love it! Ok, well I love the new you. I'd like to get the old me back!  
Peyton: I'd like to see that too!  
Brooke: I can't believe we've been here a week already. When do you leave?  
Peyton: Whenever you're ready to be alone again

Brooke: You only had two weeks of paid vacation so I know you can't stay forever… (Smiling slightly to see Peyton's reaction)

Peyton: Brooke… I

Brooke: I know. You're life is in LA and I respect that but I'm not going back to New York. I just can't. Peyton, it's too much. I'm moving home. I'm going to look for a place to open a small Clothes over Bros and I'm staying. It's going to take about 3 weeks to get everything up and running, do you think you can stay that long?  
Peyton: Are you going to go and look for a building and a house starting today?  
Brooke: Yes!  
Peyton: Then I can stay and help you

Brooke: What about your job?  
Peyton: Screw it! If John wants to fire me that's fine. I have 3 other job offers that I've been considering anyway.

Brooke: (getting up and walking over to the chair Peyton's sitting in and hugging her) Thank you so much P. Sawyer… I promise I'll get this going so you can go back to your life in LA

Peyton: B. I'm here for you…. As long as you need me but you have to talk to me because I know that something's going on and I can't help you if you don't tell me what the hell it is!  
Brooke: I know… I'm just not sure I'm ready to talk about it…  
Peyton: I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!  
Brooke: (sitting on the floor in front of Peyton, looking down at the floor) Peyton, I'm not happy. I'm miserable and I just want life to be back the way it was when we were in high school and we were all together. I need Tree Hill…. I need you and I know that's not fair to say because you have a great life in LA and I don't want to keep you from that but over the last 4 years there have been so many times that I needed my friends especially my best friend and I was alone with no one…

Peyton: Why didn't you call me Brooke? I would have been in New York in a heartbeat!  
Brooke: I know but these events would happen in a heartbeat and then they were over… I just wish they would have happened here with all of you guys standing next to me

Peyton: Damn, you're really broody! Well I'm here now

Brooke: Peyton, I had a miscarriage

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: (looking at Peyton with tears in her eyes) The night I called you… I was having a miscarriage…. That's when I decided I needed to come home and I needed you to come home with me

Peyton: I didn't know you were pregnant!

Brooke: I didn't know I was pregnant until three days before I called you and then it was too late… Peyton, it was so painful. I have wanted a baby for months now and then when I lost the one thing I thought could finally make me happy I snapped.  
Peyton: Brooke?  
Brooke: Don't say anything. Peyton, I want a family and I want the happy Tree Hill life. I want the white fence and the big backyard.

Peyton: I didn't know you were seeing anyone

Brooke: I'm not… You were sleeping with your boss and I was sleeping with my escorts to my red carpet appearances. I don't even know who the father was. I just stopped taking the pill and I didn't care if they wore protection or not. If you don't force a guy to put on a condom how often do they put one on?  
Peyton: (laughing) they don't

Brooke: Exactly. I don't need a man to help me raise a baby I just need a man to give me a baby

Peyton: (looking shocked) Wow, I had no idea

Brooke: I know and I'm sorry to lay this all on you.

Peyton: So now what?  
Brooke: I went to the doctor and she told me that there wasn't anything physically wrong with me and that I should be able to have a baby with no problems. She also told me that I should stop sleeping around and just go to a sperm bank because it's a lot safer.  
Peyton: I agree with that!

Brooke: I'm not going to try to get pregnant anymore right now. I'm too scared… I'm thinking about adoption now. It costs the same amount as the sperm bank and I don't have to go through the pain of losing another baby….

Peyton: Ok, so you have a plan! Now you need to get a house because there is no way in hell they will give a baby to a woman living in a hotel room and then after a house you need a business so you can prove that you can support a baby and I need to make a phone call

Brooke: I just spilled my deepest problems to you and you're going to make a phone call?  
Peyton: Shut up!

(Peyton walks over to her bed and picks her phone up off the night stand. She dials a number)

Peyton: Meg? (Pausing) I need to talk to John. (Pausing)  
Brooke: What are you doing?  
Peyton: (waiting for John to answer) don't worry about it… (Startled) Oh, hey John, it's Peyton. (Pausing) No, no I'm not ready to come back… (Pausing) Ok, ok well you're going to have to go to that alone. In fact, you're going to have to do all those events alone from now on… (Pausing) John, I quit!

(Peyton hangs up the phone and Brooke looks shocked)

Brooke: What the hell did you do that for?

Peyton: You sure in the hell can not start a new business and raise a baby by yourself! Could you use a shelf stocker at Clothes over Bros?  
Brooke: You're staying?!  
Peyton: I guess I am!  
Brooke: Thank you Peyton!

Peyton: You're welcome. Now get your ass in the shower so we can go over and see our friends. If we're going to stay in Tree Hill we're going to have to face them sometime!  
Brooke: (hugging Peyton) P. Sawyer I don't know what to say.  
Peyton: don't say anything… That's what friends are for

(Brooke gets up and heads into the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and smiles. This was going to be ok…. Everything was going to be ok. Now the fact that Peyton just quit her job was probably not going to be ok but she's figure out a way to make it up to her. She needed Peyton… She didn't know why but she knew she'd be able to do anything now with Peyton by her side. Why was her stomach in knots at the thought of Peyton by her side? God, she was beginning to understand the reason… She just wasn't sure she was ready for it!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Let me know what you think. I have a lot of it done but if there's no interest I'll just stop. Reviews are always loved! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Facing Old Friends

**A/N: It's going to move kind of slow… there are some other things that are going to happen first… just bare with me! **

**Chapter 2: Facing Old Friends**

(Peyton and Brooke had decided to spend the day looking at adoption agencies, houses, and spaces for rent. They were putting off the trip to Nathan and Haley's. Peyton was ready but after what Brooke had shared with her in the morning she decided that a later afternoon visit would be better than right away. Brooke had spend the day thinking about what she was going to do to help Peyton since she had just given up her life in LA to stay in Tree Hill, a place she hated, to help her out. It finally came to her as they were walking pass Max's old record shop, which was now closed)

Brooke: (with a huge smile on her face) Oh my God, Peyton I've got it!

Peyton: You want to run a clothing store out of Max's little ass shop?  
Brooke: Hell no! I know what you're going to do for income!  
Peyton: I'm not being your nanny or housekeeper or driver so you can get that shit right out of your mind! I'm also not going to be your assistant!  
Brooke: No way! I'd kill you… You can open a Record Company in Tree Hill! You have enough connections in LA to get started and I have enough money what do you think?

Peyton: I was looking into it in LA… I don't know though. It would have been easy in LA but here…  
Brooke: Come on P. Sawyer. I have been feeling so guilty since this morning when you quit your job to stay here with me… If you don't let me help you do this then I'm going to have to send you back to LA and be completely miserable here by myself!  
Peyton: I'll think about it Brooke.

Brooke: Great! I think I'm ready to head over to Naley's now

Peyton: Yeah, no time like the present

Brooke: I know… this is going to suck

Peyton: maybe, maybe not. We do need some transportation though. Tomorrow I'm going to head over to the storage unit my dad said he put my car there before he sold the house. I'd love to have my car back!  
Brooke: Why don't you buy a new one?  
Peyton: Because I like my car

Brooke: You're not putting my baby in that death trap!  
Peyton: Good to know since I won't be taking your baby anywhere!  
Brooke: (looking kind of sad) I thought you were going to help me when I get one  
Peyton: Oh I will but I know you won't let me go anywhere without you so you can get a mom-moblie and I'll just drive it around

Brooke: How about we go get one now?  
Peyton: What the hell?  
Brooke: Do you want to walk to the outskirts of town to Naley's or do you want a car?  
Peyton: Whatever Brooke….

(Peyton followed Brooke down the road to the end of the street to where Dan's dealership used to be. Now it belonged to someone else. Brooke walked in and within 30 minutes she had bought herself a Traverse and Peyton and Brooke were sitting in it on their way to Nathan and Haley)

Peyton: I can't believe you just walked in and bought a car

Brooke: Why not?  
Peyton: You're crazy

Brooke: So I've been told

Peyton: Are you feeling better about things now?  
Brooke: Sort of… I saw a location today for the store but it wasn't for sale

Peyton: You didn't say anything

Brooke: It's Karen's Café. It just seems right

Peyton: Talk to Lucas I'm sure he can help you out

Brooke: Peyton, why are you being so calm about Lucas?  
Peyton: (thinking about it) I really don't know. I'm just not in love with him anymore….

Brooke: Is there a love interests you'll be leaving behind in LA?  
Peyton: Just my music. I haven't been with anyone. It just hasn't felt right with anyone else. I mean I've gone out on dates and stuff but I just don't feel the connection

Brooke: Yeah, I know what you mean

Peyton: Oh shit you are not still in love with Lucas are you?!  
Brooke: (laughing) Hell no! I haven't been in love with Lucas in years! I haven't been in love with anyone in years… (Thinking…. Well not anyone I want to tell you about)

Peyton: Maybe we were put on this Earth to be single moms helping each other out through it all!  
Brooke: (smiling at what Peyton just said… why the hell are you smiling? You are messed up, Brooke) That would be ok. You want kids, P. Sawyer?  
Peyton: I don't know. I mean I'd probably just mess them up. I used to want kids with Lucas but now that I don't want to be with Lucas I really can't imagine having kids

Brooke: Well you can definitely help me with mine until you decided

Peyton: No problem… (looking at her address book) That's it Brooke. Nathan and Haley's house

Brooke: Here we going… facing the past

Peyton: They're our friends and it's going to be fine!  
Brooke: I know I'm more worried about when you see that Broody Blonde and realize that you've been lying to yourself since we got back to Tree Hill

Peyton: It's not going to happen! Really I'm serious

Brooke: Whatever you say

(Brooke parks the car and she and Peyton walk to the front door. They can hear voice coming from the backyard and walk around to the gate. They open it to see Nathan, who looks like hell sitting in a wheelchair, Haley in the pool with a cute blonde haired little boy and Lucas with whom they assumed to be his editor girlfriend. Brooke looked at Peyton who still had a real smile on her face. Maybe she is over Lucas… Maybe just maybe she is in to… Oh shit Brooke stop!)

Brooke: You ready P. Sawyer?  
Peyton: Sure am!

(The two walk through the gate)

Brooke: No one told me to bring my suit!  
Peyton: me either

(All the eyes turn to see Brooke and Peyton standing next to the gate. Everyone was shocked. No one had seen or heard from these two girls in three years. Lucas' face immediately dropped. Oh my God it's Peyton! What is she doing here? My heart just skipped a beat. She's back! Maybe she came back for me…. Shit, Lindsay. Great that's not going to go over well. No one is saying anything)

Peyton: Maybe we should have called?  
Haley: (handing Jamie to Lucas and getting out of the pool) Oh my God no! I can't believe you two are here! (She gets a towel and then walks over and gives them both a hug)  
Brooke: (very stand offish) Haley

Haley: Hey Brooke (looking sad knowing she's just trying to protect Peyton)  
Peyton: (grabbing Haley again and giving her a hug. She wanted the past to be in the past) Hey Hales it's so good to see you!

Haley: (taken back) It's good to see you too Peyton

(Brooke's look of hate fades. If my P. Sawyer is ok, then I'm ok. What the hell my! I have to stop this shit. She's my best friend that's it)

Nathan: (smiling to see how great Peyton looks after worrying about her so much, a little thin but still good) What the hell brings my two best friends back to Tree Hill?  
Brooke: Well I hate New York so I'm moving home and I convinced P. Sawyer to leave her great successful life in LA to come home with me!  
Lucas: (For the first time speaking since they arrived) You guys are moving home? (looking directly at Peyton as he asks)  
Peyton: (with a huge smile on her face) Looks that way. So if I start the introductions can we meet that handsome little boy and the lovely lady who is now holding him?  
Peyton: (To the woman) I'm Peyton and this is Brooke  
Little Boy: You're my Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke! I'm James Lucas Scott!  
Peyton: Well come over here and give us a hug!

(Lindsay lifts Jamie out of the pool and he grabs a towel and runs over to the two women. Peyton picks him up and spins him around.)

Peyton: I can't believe how big you are! I haven't seen you since you were born!  
Jamie: I know you live in LA!  
Brooke: Why are you hogging my Godson!  
Peyton: (putting Jamie down) Sorry!

(Jamie jumps into Brooke's arms and give her a big hug. She kisses him and puts him down. Now Lucas and the woman are out of the pool and walking towards the group. He gives Brooke a huge hug and then looks at Peyton. Without even thinking about it she leans in and gives him and hug. Not an I'm missing you hug or an I want you back hug but just a hug like she'd given everyone else so far. Lucas notices and his heart sinks. Brooke notices and her heart skips a beat. The woman standing next to Lucas is just standing there looking at Peyton and Brooke)

Peyton: (smiling) I'm sorry but you are?  
Woman: Oh, I'm Lindsay… Lucas' girlfriend

Peyton: (holding out her hand) It's nice to meet you

(Haley, Nathan, and Brooke all have shocked looks on their faces. Lucas looks almost hurt that Peyton didn't even bat an eye when Lindsay said that.)

Lindsay: It's nice to meet you too. I feel like I already know you two after working so hard on Lucas' book with him since the first half was about you Brooke and the second half about you Peyton (pointing at the girls as she said that)  
Peyton: It was a very good book

Brooke: It was

Lucas: You guys read it?  
Peyton: Of course! I have like 100 copies of it. I'm so proud of you! That was your dream and I'm proud of you for working so hard to make it come true!  
Brooke: She made me read it. She sent me a copy of it!  
Peyton: Oh stop! I have every copy of B. Davis magazine too!

(That made Brooke smile)

Haley: So we all know what B. Davis has been up too what has Peyton Sawyer been up to?  
Peyton: Not much

Brooke: ok, whatever "Miss I Know How to Move Ahead"  
Haley: What is that supposed to mean?  
Brooke: Oh let's just say Peyton isn't working in the mailroom anymore or getting her boss coffee

Nathan: Brooke, what are you getting at?  
Peyton: I just have a lot of responsibilities now

Lucas: So you're not the assistant to the assistant anymore?  
Peyton: haven't been in about two years

Brooke: Two years?!  
Peyton: Brooke, not now!  
Brooke: Two years?! You've been sleeping with him for two years?!

(Everyone turns to look at Peyton. Brooke covers her mouth knowing that she just betrayed her best friend. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She also couldn't believe that she was the reason Peyton had that look of hurt in her eyes. Lucas face dropped. He couldn't believe that Peyton was sleeping with someone else and not someone she loved but someone that could help her get ahead in the world. He really did mess her up! He felt like an inch high right now)

Peyton: No, I haven't! But thank you so much for telling my friends that I haven't talked to for 3 years that I'm sleeping with my boss!

(Peyton turns and walks away. She heads for the gate and disappears)

Haley: Brooke, is she really sleeping with her boss?  
Brooke: Occasionally! It's a long story

Nathan: Let me guess it all stems back to the love of her life walking out on her and then she just hit a downward spiral from there (giving Lucas a dirty look)

Brooke: Actually she's doing awesome! Didn't you just see how great she looks! A little skinny but that's just Peyton  
Haley: She does look a lot better than I thought she would

Lindsay: I don't mean to butt in where I don't belong but is anyone going to check on her?  
Brooke: She isn't going anywhere. I have the keys and she isn't going to walk back to the hotel we're staying at!  
Lucas: You guys don't know her very well.

Brooke: She's not the same emo Peyton we went to high school with. She's totally changed. I don't know what happened to her but she's different. She's not mad she's probably just embarrassed that I blurted that out

Haley: We were going to order some pizza for dinner why don't you and Peyton join us. We have a lot to catch up on.

Brooke: I don't know. She's probably not going to want to be around you guys now that you know that…

(Peyton walks back into the backyard. She has her hands crossed over her chest and looks very pissed off)

Peyton: I'd rather stay here and have dinner with my friends then go back to the hotel and have dinner with my big mouth ex-friend!  
Brooke: P. Sawyer… I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell them that…  
Peyton: Whatever Brooke. We're staying for dinner. Thanks Haley  
Nathan: Ok since Brooke outted you spill!

Peyton: Fine…

Haley: Let's sit down and I'll go get some lemonade. This sounds like it's going to be exciting!  
Brooke: Tutor Mom you need to get a life.

(Haley smiles and walks into the house)

Nathan: (smiling for the first time in a long time) it's so damn good to have you back!  
Brooke: Thanks

Nathan: Peyton it's good to have you back too… My best friends are back! It's a great day!

Lucas: What the hell am I? (looking hurt)  
Nathan: Not the sunshine I needed.  
Peyton: You look like hell Nathan!  
Brooke: I was thinking the same thing

Nathan: Ok, not so great to have you back (smiling at them)

Peyton: Why don't you shave and get a hair cut. I'm coming to get your tomorrow and you are so getting cleaned up. You look like my junkie old boss before I took his job!  
Nathan: Well then maybe I'll stay like this since you sleep with him!

Peyton: No, I don't sleep with him I only sleep with the owner of the label

(Lucas has a horrified look on his face and so does Brooke, both for the same reason. They don't like the thought of Peyton sleeping with anyone she doesn't love or anyone that wasn't them. Haley walks back out and joins her friends who are sitting around the table.)

Haley: ok, spill Peyton!

Peyton: It's not that interesting. I just decided that my dreams were important to me and I figured out a way to reach them.

Nathan: there's got to be more to the story than that!  
Peyton: Ok, ok…. So about two years ago John's assistant, my boss, got stoned out of his mind and put in rehab. They had no one else to take his place so they let me give it a try. I did an amazing job so they kept me on as an assistant. Then about 6 months again John asked me if I wanted more responsibilities… I did and I knew what he wanted and I knew what I wanted and we made a little deal. Now I'm his arm candy and I have almost the same control of the place he does… Well I did until I quit my job this morning

Nathan: So you were still sleeping with him?  
Peyton: Yeah up until about a mouth ago…

Brooke: You told me you only slept with him twice  
Peyton: I sort of lied… But about a mouth ago I went to pick him up for another event and he was with someone….

Brooke: That bastard!

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: He cheated on you!  
Peyton: I wasn't his girlfriend… I was his booty call. It wasn't that big of a deal..

Brooke: Yeah it kind of is. You could be full of diseases now

Peyton: I live in LA and I was sleeping with a semi-junkie I've been tested believe me

Brooke: Damn, Sawyer…  
Nathan: So who was he sleeping with?  
Peyton: The head of this little music company… He's name's Joe!  
Lucas: He was with another guy?  
Peyton: Yep! He forgot I was coming and he was with his boyfriend

Brooke: Then way was her sleeping with you?  
Peyton: He likes to get it from both sexes…

Haley: They were so going to ask you to join them!  
Peyton: Good I hope not!  
Brooke: Would have you?  
Peyton: Um no! I had a hard enough time sleeping with John, I don't think I could sleep with him and his boyfriend at the same time

Lucas: I still don't understand if he was in a relationship why'd he need you?

Peyton: even though it's LA you have to keep the appearance up! Once I found out though he'd have me drop him off at his boyfriend's house most nights on our way home… He just stopped trying to get into my pants after awhile. A few times the last month if he was really drunk he'd try to get me to take him home but I'd just take him to Joe's and the next morning at work everything was fine. I was the only one at work who knew and we had an understanding. He started letting me sign bands and he liked what I was doing…

Lindsay: Gotta love LA

Peyton: I know it's the dirtiest place around  
Lindsay: I started at our publishing company out there… People do a lot of strange things

Peyton: Like sleep with there boss?!  
Lindsay: I didn't mean anything… (looking concerned she said something she shouldn't have)  
Peyton: (smiling) Chill woman! I was a desperate move but well worth it! It got me to where I am today plus he really was harmless

Brooke: (interrupting) Wait a minute… this morning when you quit your job you sounded like he was mad

Peyton: He was because I get all the good bands! He knows I wanted to start my own company and he was dangling a lot of carrots to keep me there because I'm young and fresh and everyone wants me to produce their music. He was pissed about that… He knows that if I start a company he'll be shit out of luck!  
Lucas: Wow! I didn't realize how well you were doing…

Haley: Me either  
Brooke: Nor did I and we talked at least once a week

Peyton: You guys know I'm not bragger but I was doing good and eventually I'll get that back but right now I'm here for my best friend and I'm unemployed!

Haley: Well I need someone to watch Jamie and take Nathan to his appointments. School is almost over for the year but we have a few weeks left. I'd be more than happy to pay you to be Jamie's nanny and Nathan's Bitch (laughing at that)  
Peyton: (smirking) I've already been Nathan's bitch and it's not that great but I'd be more than happy to help you out!  
Brooke: You're not going to have time P. Sawyer. You are starting that label company! Now after hearing what you just told us there is no way in hell I'm going to let you stay here without your label company! No way at all!  
Peyton: I'm not ready for that yet Brooke. Like I told you John was trying to keep me on his staff but in the end he would have helped me in LA and then we would have worked out some deal. I'm not ready to start all by myself plus we have to get clothes over bros going so you can support my ass!  
Brooke: That reminds me, Lucas?

(Lucas isn't listening to any thing except Peyton. He is taking it all in. Floored by all he's learned. Peyton hasn't even once looked like she has missed him at all. She is doing amazing. She is happy and alive really alive without him. He hasn't felt alive since the day he walked out of the hotel room in LA and here she is not even bothered by the fact that he is sitting there with his girlfriend. She must be over him. Wow, he has to find a way to get her back! Brooke noticed that Lucas didn't respond and then she notices that he is once again staring at Peyton. God, if he doesn't stop looking at P. Sawyer she's going to kick his ass. Peyton wasn't his to stare at. God, Brooke stop! She's not yours either and she's obviously not going to be so I just need to stop getting pissed every time Lucas stares at her.)

Brooke: Earth to Lucas?  
Lucas: Sorry. I'm just trying to take this all in.

Brooke: Anyway… I need a favorite

Lucas: Sure anything

Brooke: Do you think Karen would mind if I bought her shop and turned it into a clothing store?  
Lucas: Oh God no Brooke! She would probably love to have that spaced used by one of her favorite girls  
Brooke: If you could talk to her and let me know that would be great

Lucas: I'll call her tonight

Brooke: Thanks

(Jamie came bouncing out of the house. He looks from Brooke and then to Peyton. Then he walked over and sits on Peyton's lap)

Jamie: So are we going to eat tonight or not because I'm really hungry!

(Everyone starts laughing and Lucas takes out his cell phone and orders some pizza.)

Lucas: Ok dinner is on the way

Jamie: Cool!

(He jumps off Peyton's lap and walks back into house. Brooke looks really sad and Peyton grabs her hand that's resting on her lap and gives it a squeeze. Shivers run through Brooke's body and she doesn't know if she can take Peyton holding her hand any more. Peyton has done that hundred times but it's different this time… But Brooke knows it isn't different. She's always has some sort of feeling when Peyton touched her she's just keenly aware of it now….)

Brooke: James Lucas Scott is so damn cute!  
Haley: We think so

Peyton: He is…  
Nathan: He wasn't so cute when he was a new born and never sleeping!  
Peyton: And that's why I don't know if want kids! (Smiling madly)

Brooke: (noticing the weird ass look on Peyton's' face) Are you on drugs?!  
Peyton: No, I'm just overwhelmed to be home and around all of you guys again. It just feels so good to be back in Tree Hill. I can't believe I stayed away so damn long!  
Brooke: Me either! I'm glad to be home

Nathan: Well we're glad to have you

Haley: Let's go out tonight you guys!  
Lucas: Let's go to TRIC  
Peyton: That place is still opened?  
Lucas: Yeah, I own it. I own TRIC and my mom's house. She kept the café but she's never coming home

Nathan: I'm not sure I want to go out tonight

Peyton: Well then who's going to get stinkin' drunk with me while Haley and Brooke are cutting a rug because you know they'll want to dance their assess off and you know I don't dance. Sorry Lindsay I don't know if you like to dance or not. Broody doesn't usually dance but I don't know he might now…

Lindsay: Oh, I'm invited too?  
Peyton: (looking shocked) Why wouldn't you be?  
Lindsay: I just thought the five of you would like some time together

Peyton: You're part of this group now too. You've been around a lot more than Brooke and I have so of course you're invited

Lindsay: Thanks (smiling at Peyton)

Peyton: Hell nothing's going to be the same around here so we might as well form new bonds and new friendships after all we're all going to be living in Tree Hill together!  
Haley: Ok Peyton what are you on?  
Peyton: Nothing really you guys the last few years I've been really good but being home is even better!

Brooke: There's only One Tree Hill

Peyton: Amen!

(The gang sits and catches up on old times and the last few years. They had so much to talk about and so much to share. It was great to have the gang back together. Everyone found it really strange how calm and cool Peyton was being about Lucas. They all vowed to figure it out when Lucas and Lindsay weren't around. Lucas was the love of Peyton's life so how could she be ok with everything… She puts on a brave face. What everyone didn't realize is the fact that Peyton wasn't in love with Lucas and all those years in LA made her realize that!)

------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: Offices and Confessi

**Chapter 3: Offices and Confessions**

(Peyton had agreed after several drinks to take Nathan to his appointment and to baby sit Jamie for the day. She planned on getting Nathan a hair cut and shaving too. Haley said he could walk he just chose to sit in that chair and she was going to stop that too. Brooke was still asleep and she didn't want to wake her so she quietly moved into the bathroom to get ready for her day. She was going to save Nathan Scott if it killed her. Brooke slowly wakes up and noticed that Peyton was gone. She had a sad sensation come over her at the thought of not seeing Peyton before her day starts. What the hell was the matter with her? She'd never been like this before! Needy and depend. It was like she and Peyton switched roles and she didn't know if she liked it. She hears the bathroom door open and Peyton walks out in a towel. Brooke sits up and looks at her.)

Brooke: (heart skipping a beat) Hey I thought you were gone

Peyton: I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I didn't take my clothes in there with me so I had to come back out.  
Brooke: (God look at those legs… ok stop that is not the kind of thought you have about your best friend) No, you didn't wake me. I was up. Do you have time for breakfast?  
Peyton: I'm sorry I don't. I'm already running late but hey why don't you meet Nathan, Jamie and I for lunch?  
Brooke: (looking sad that Peyton was leaving) Ok, sounds good  
Peyton: You need to find Lucas today and find out about the café too!  
Brooke: ok mom!  
Peyton: We had a deal!  
Brooke: You're staying now so I have more than 3 weeks to do all of these in  
Peyton: Nope you don't you have 3 weeks and then I'm done because I need to start working too so you better get your ass in gear!  
Brooke: fine, fine, fine!

(Peyton walks into the bathroom but leaves the door open so they can continue to talk)

Peyton: And I want you to call the adoption agency today

Brooke: I was thinking I might hold off on that…

Peyton: (walking out of the bathroom in only her bra and jeans) Why?  
Brooke: (not able to concentrate seeing Peyton like that) Because I am working on a new line and I don't think I can do a baby and the store right now  
Peyton: (walking over and sitting next to her, not thinking anything of it she grabs Brooke's hand, she feels a spark between them…) B. Davis! I have never known you to give up on your dreams! Plus I'm here to help you. I'll help you take care of the baby and I'll even help you with your clothing store. So today you are to talk to Lucas and you are to call the adoption agency and that's that!  
Brooke: (Smiling at her. Also feeling the spark) Ok, thanks Peyton

Peyton: (leaning over and hugging her trying to understand the previous spark) you're welcome. Now I have to get dressed and get out of here!

(Peyton walks back into the bathroom and Brooke replays what just happened. Peyton just hugged me without a shirt on and my hands were on her bare back. It took every bone in my body not to jump her! Why am I feeling this way about my best friend? It must just be from feeling so loved and wanted and having someone who cares. I have to push these thoughts out of my mind before I start to believe that I might just be what my therapist said…. God, I need to find a shrink here and get in right away before I jump Peyton and ruin our friendship! Brooke jumps out of bed and quickly pulls her clothes on and heads for the door)

Brooke: See you at lunch, P. Sawyer

(And with that she was out the door. There was no way she could spend another minute in that room with a half dressed Peyton. She was just going through something and it would pass soon… or she hoped it would. God, what if it didn't? And did she really want it too?)

------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton walks into Nathan and Haley's house to see Nathan standing, leaning against the counter. He had shaved and he was waiting by the toaster. Peyton had a smile on her face. Jamie was sitting on the barstool adjacent from his dad)

Nathan: Before you even say anything, I knew you were going to come here and kick my ass I also know that Haley told you I could walk a little so I decided that I'd shave and let you take me to get a hair cut and I'd also show you that I could walk but I wanted you to see how hard it is from me and the pain in my eyes

Peyton: I'm just glad to see you standing… I know it's hard and I'm going to help you. Nathan, I realize that you are having a hard time but Haley and Jamie need you. If you can walk then you shouldn't be sitting your ass in that chair. Today we'll go to your physical therapy appointment and I'll ask her how I can help you at home and I'm going to spend however long it takes to get you walking. Haley's tired and she can't do it anymore. You have to help her out Nate! It's not fair to her or Jamie or yourself for that matter

Jamie: You're going to help my daddy Aunt Peyton?  
Peyton: You better believe it!  
Jamie: Thanks because we miss him

Peyton: Yeah, I've missed him too!  
Nathan: (smiling at Peyton) I'm so glad you came back

Peyton: Me too

(The front door opens and in walks Lucas.)

Jamie: What are you doing here?  
Lucas: Needed some breakfast and aren't you glad to see me?  
Jamie: I guess but momma's not here so we're having pop tarts

Peyton: No, we're not! I'll make you breakfast

Lucas: (giving Jamie a scary look) Um, Peyton I think the guys would be much happier with pop tarts then to eat something you've cooked

Peyton: Very funny! I actually learned how to cook. I went on a date with this guy and he signed us up for cooking class. I decided that he was trying to turn me into a wife and I wasn't having any of that! I enjoyed the class though and continued to go. Every week he brought in a different girl. I don't think he got the hint that that's not the most romantic first date.

Nathan: That is so funny to think of Peyton Sawyer in a cooking class

Peyton: I had to find something to do with my extra time

Nathan: Well show me some of your skills woman!  
Jamie: Yeah woman!  
Peyton: Ok the next guy that calls me woman will be eating shit off the floor!  
Jamie: Aw… Aunt Peyton you just said a bad word

Peyton: Sorry Jamie. (looking at Nathan) I'm not used to having kids around

Nathan: It's ok… He's heard worse… I mean Haley and I fighting couldn't have been good for him over the last four months

Lucas: You look good man

Nathan: I shaved and I'm standing. I knew P. Sawyer would come in swinging this morning so I wanted to catch her off guard so she'd be a little nicer to me

Jamie: I don't know why you're so scared of Aunt Peyton. She seems really nice

Lucas: Its all a trick! She's a tough lady so watch out buddy!

Peyton: Nice Lucas!  
Nathan: What are you doing here anyway? Lindsay knows how to cook…

(Peyton starts walking around the kitchen getting supplies out to make pancakes. Nathan shakes a little and she walks over and grabs his arm. She helps him get to the table and he smiles at her)

Lucas: She left this morning for New York. She said since I am not writing right now she was going to go work with someone who is. She's kind of mad at me

Nathan: Why?! It's not your fault you have writer's block. She's being stupid if she's mad about that!  
Lucas: It kind of is my fault…

Nathan: when you're on you're on, Right Peyt?

(Peyton pretends not to listen to the two brothers.)

Nathan: Peyt?

Peyton: (looking at him) I'm sorry what?  
Nathan: Luke has writer's block and Lindsay's mad at him, is it his fault?  
Peyton: When an artist has writer's block I always tell them to go to the place that makes them the happiest and think about all they did there… Who was there, what they were doing there, how they were doing, when they were doing it… all those things. Then I tell them to think about what robbed them of that happiness and write an emo song about it!  
Nathan: Sawyer, that's sick!

Peyton: Well people like to write about being sad or sleeping with the wrong person or drinking to much or having a bad hit of something… and unfortunately that's what sells so it works… For Lucas though I think you need to think about what makes you happy and share it with the word. Tell them your new story. Fill the pages with your life now. You're book helped me a lot… It reminded me of all the fun we had in high school the 5 of us with the mix of other friends… I always loved reading about the Midnight Madness basketball disaster. I don't know why but I did. Also senior year when we had to spend English class with a fellow classmate… Those were all memories of your life and they mattered to us and they mattered to other people. You once told me that my art mattered and I took that to heart and now I want to repay that… You're art matters too, Luke. When I was in LA and felt home sick your book saved me and reminded me of the great friends I had… Even after we broke up and no one was talking to anyone it still mattered…

(She turns around and continues to make breakfast.)

Lucas: (he still loved that woman and her passion) Thanks, Peyton

Peyton: (softly smiling at her friend) It's the truth

(She puts the first plate of pancakes in front of Jamie and then walks over to the fridge and pours him a glass of juice. Then she sweetly rubs his head and walks back to the stove. Both Nathan and Lucas watch her and how easy and natural she looks taking care of Jamie)

Nathan: P. Sawyer that man that took you to that cooking class might have had the right idea about you!  
Peyton: I'm not going to be anyone's wife or mother for a while. I'm happy just being me

Lucas: That's something new!  
Peyton: It is. I did a lot of soul searching in LA and I'm happy.

Lucas: Good for you

Nathan: So anyway back to you Luke I think you should take Peyt's advice. It was actually good for once

Peyton: Hey!

Lucas: I don't know. I write and delete all day long

Jamie: Well momma and Lindsay said that if you don't become a better bread winner you're going to have to move to New York with your suga' momma!

Peyton: (laughing) James Lucas Scott!  
Nathan: Were you listening when you weren't supposed to be listening

Jamie: (looking shocked) Who me? Do you think I'd do that daddy?

Lucas: Yes!

(Peyton walks over and sets a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee down for Nathan. She walks back over and sits down with a plate for herself and her cup of coffee. Lucas looks at her hurt)

Lucas: Where are my pancakes?  
Peyton: I didn't sign up to baby sit you today!  
Lucas: But Peyt I'm hungry

Peyton: I'll make you pancakes under one condition

Lucas: Fine what's that?  
Peyton: When you're done you'll go and find Brooke and let her have the café so we can get her store started!  
Lucas: Deal

Peyton: (handing him the pancakes) These were yours all along I just wanted you to do what I wanted!  
Lucas: Baby, you just had to ask

(Nathan shot him a surprised look. He then looked at Peyton who didn't change her expression at all)

Lucas: Peyt, I'm sorry

Peyton: For what?  
Lucas: Um just calling you baby

Peyton: I didn't even notice. No harm no foul… Now eat!

(Peyton walked back to the stove to make herself some breakfast. She did notice that Lucas just called her baby but it didn't even faze her. It was like when Skillz called her baby or even Nathan. It was like he was her friend)

Lucas: So I have a proposition for you Peyton…

Peyton: Sorry Luke but those days are over!  
Lucas: (feeling a twinge of pain in his heart but covering it with a fake smile) I didn't mean like that. Get your head out of the gutter

Peyton: Then what did you mean?  
Lucas: After Nathan's appointment today would you guys meet me at TRIC?  
Peyton: Nathan?  
Nathan: I guess so. I don't have anything better to do

Peyton: Baby James?  
Jamie: Sure why not.

Lucas: Great

Peyton: Now eat we have to leave in 15 minutes

(Peyton joins the boys at the table and they eat in silence. Day two with her friends and she couldn't believe how happy she was. She hoped that Brooke had called the adoption agency. She was excited to help Brooke raise a baby. She realized that someday Brooke would fine a husband but for now Peyton would be Aunt Peyton (surrogate father figure sort of) and that made her smile. Brooke had always taken care of Peyton and finally she could help Brooke. That made her more than happy)

-------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke is standing outside of Karen's Café looking at the windows to see what kind of display she could set up. Lucas walks up behind her. She jumps and then smiles at him. He opens the door and she follows him in)

Lucas: (handing her the keys) It's yours enjoy!  
Brooke: Really?  
Lucas: Really… I want you to be successful, Brooke. After all you're going to change the world one day…  
Brooke: I'm not that girl anymore. I'm really messed up right now

Lucas: Really? I thought you were just covering for Peyton. Is she ok? Is she on coke again or something and that's why you two came home?  
Brooke: Actually she's great. I'm the mess I just told you that. Peyton came home for me and she's staying for me as well. I think she thinks I can't handle it and she's right. I just feel really bad that I took her away from her life. I mean she quit her awesome job and left all her LA friends and maybe even a boyfriend even though she says she didn't have one…

Lucas: Why would you assume she had one then? And what the hell is up with her sleeping with her boss? No offense but that's more of a Brooke Davis than a Peyton Sawyer

Brooke: Thanks a lot! I know as much as you do about the work thing and I just can't imagine that the only comfort she's had these last few years was her gay boss! She must have been so lonely out there but she doesn't act like she is… I mean she seems really happy  
Lucas: (looking sad) She does seem extremely happy being just Peyton Sawyer…

Brooke: I know. It's werid. She isn't all emotional and her iPod even has some happy music on it

Lucas: Maybe she really did discover she's ok by herself

Brooke: Yeah…

Lucas: Brooke, I have to tell you something

Brooke: Oh God what?  
Lucas: I think I want Peyton back!  
Brooke: (feeling the urge of jealousy running through her body) what?!

Lucas: The minute I saw you two my heart just fluttered and I realized that I think I'm still in love with her!  
Brooke: (oh no! He's not going there!) I don't think that's a good idea

Lucas: Because she doesn't love me anymore?  
Brooke: I didn't say that

Lucas: You didn't have too. I kind of tested the waters this morning  
Brooke: (What the hell he's touching her now, sounding angry) What the hell did you do? If you brought emo Peyton back I'm going to kick your ass!

Lucas: Chill, I just called her baby and she didn't even move. She didn't smile she didn't flinch nothing. She just continued to make breakfast

Brooke: (jealous again) She made you breakfast? Peyton can't cook!  
Lucas: Actually she can and she didn't make me breakfast per say… I invited myself

Brooke: Oh…

Lucas: Are you alright? I mean ever since I started talking about Peyton you have been acting weird

Brooke: I just don't want you to chase her back to LA. I need her in Tree Hill with me!  
Lucas: I won't gees! (looking at his watch) Well good luck with this place! I have to go. I'm meeting Peyton and TRIC

Brooke: That's funny because I'm supposed to be meeting her and the boys for lunch

Lucas: Well then come with me to TRIC and then all of us can go to lunch

Brooke: (damn it, putting on a fake smile) That sounds great!

(Brooke and Lucas walk out of Karen's café soon to be Clothes over Bros and head down the street to TRIC. Nathan, Peyton, and Jamie are already there. They all smile and greet each other)

Jamie: Can you hurry up Uncle Lucas? Aunt Peyt promised me we could go to Pizza Mania for lunch!  
Lucas: Ok, ok let's go

(Lucas leads them into the club and to the back set of stairs)

Lucas; Nate, you think you can get up there?  
Nathan: I don't know… Probably not. I'm pretty sore. How about Jamie and I stay down here and wait for you?  
Jamie: I want to go with them!  
Nathan: Ok, then I'll wait here

Brooke: (looking sad) I guess I can stay with you

Nathan: No go and see what Lucas has up his sleeve. I'll go too. Peyton, will you help me?  
Peyton: Sure if you're sure you can do it

Nathan: I'd like to try

(Lucas, Brooke and Peyton help Nathan up the stairs. Jamie follows them. They look around at the empty space. They all look confusingly at Lucas.)

Jamie: It's an empty room!

Lucas: Well with a few Peyton Sawyer originals and some artists I'm sure this place will look great!

Peyton: I don't understand

Lucas: When I talked to my mom about the café I talked to her about this empty space. I think Peyton Sawyer needs to open her own Record Company in Tree Hill and I think this would make awesome office space for that said company. It's above the hottest night club in town and with a little of your artistic flare I think it would be great! My mom and I believe in you and we want to help make your dreams come true…

Peyton: Lucas, that's really nice but it takes more than office space to get a label up and running

Brooke: (pulling out her checkbook and tearing out a check) Here's the rest… so there's no excuses now!  
Peyton: I guess I'm opening a Record Company!  
Lucas: Yes!  
Peyton: (walking over to Lucas and hugging him) Thanks Luke this is really nice of you

Lucas: It's yours rent free until you decided to leave us again! (saying that last part in hopes she'd say she wasn't ever leaving again)

Peyton: (hugging him again) Thanks for believing in me!  
Lucas: We both gave up a lot for our dreams to come true don't you think it's time we make that happen?  
Peyton: Yeah, I do! Thanks again

(Brooke walks out of the room and sits on the top step. Didn't I tell her I believed in her? Did I push her to start her own company? I guess she is still in love with him and I'm still just Brooke the one with the pocketbook… Wait that's not fair! She didn't ask me for the money I offered! I was just hoping for the same response she gave Lucas. Oh, well! She gets back up and walks back into the space)

Peyton: You ok, B. Davis?  
Brooke: Yeah, I'm great. I just had a phone call that's all  
Peyton: Oh ok…. (looking at her friend worriedly)

Nathan: So since my two best friends have something to celebrate how about we go to lunch?  
Peyton: Hey Luke what are you doing the rest of the day?  
Lucas: Nothing until practice at 3, why?  
Peyton: Could I convince you to take Jamie and Nathan to lunch and then I'll meet you at the school around 3 to pick them up….

Lucas: Why can't Brooke take them and what are you going to do?  
Peyton: I need to get a crew in here today and I need to call John and get some east coast connection and Brooke needs to do the same for the store so if we can have like 2 hours we can get all of this stuff going and then maybe we could all have dinner tonight to celebrate!

Lucas: well since you made me breakfast I'll help you out!  
Peyton: Great thanks!

Lucas: let's go guys

(Lucas, helping Nathan followed by Jamie, heads down the stairs. Peyton walks over to Brooke and wraps her in a hug. God, she smells good… She doesn't let go for a minute and then she pulls away. That action left Brooke unable to think. All she wants to do is kiss her best friend right now and did she have to smell so good? Once again why is she having these thoughts about Peyton? And little did she know Peyton was having these thought about her!)

Brooke: What was that for?  
Peyton: It was a thank you. You rushed off early before I could tell you that I won't let you down and I'll make this place very successful and I'll pay you back as soon as I can

Brooke: I'm not worried about the money I'm just glad you're happy but we didn't need to skip lunch to work. We don't need everything up and running today

Peyton: oh I know I just wanted to get away from Lucas. He's puppy dog eyes are driving me crazy!  
Brooke: Day two around him and you're already back in love with him! I knew it!  
Peyton: what the hell are you talking about? I'm far from in love with him. I'm just sick of seeing the hurt in his eyes every time I don't respond the way he wants. I told you I was over him and I am!

Brooke: He told me he's still in love with you

Peyton: I figured that much when he called me baby this morning

Brooke: So go for it!  
Peyton: I don't want to. (getting mad) Gees, what do I have to do to prove that to you? I'm not in love with him! Would it help if tonight I go to TRIC and bring home some random guy and have sex with him all night long and then start dating him? Brooke, I don't want to be with Luke so stop it! You're starting to piss me off! I didn't come back here for him… I came back for you, now stop!  
Brooke: (too bad she didn't come back here to be with her) Ok

Peyton: Ok, let's sneak to the outskirts of town to that little diner and have lunch. I'm starving and I want to know if you called about getting us a baby!

Brooke: Well let's go then

(Brooke links arms with Peyton as they walk out of her new company. Peyton did just say getting us a baby didn't she? And she said that she came back for me? My heart is racing… I'm on cloud nine. I want to kiss her and have a family with her and stay in Tree Hill with her… Oh damn, my therapist was right. I am in love with my best friend… I am gay or bi, which I've known for a long time now, but I'm also in love with Peyton Sawyer. Isn't this going to be interesting? How can I spend the rest of my life around her knowing that I can never be with her… but if she doesn't want to be with Lucas then who? What is she going to do with her life? She did say get us a baby? Maybe… No that was just for support. She doesn't want to be with me. She's Peyton Sawyer there is no way in hell she gay or bi or could ever be in love with me. She's my best friend and that's all and I'll take that! This is going to be a long transition home, I hope my heart can survive it)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I love them! I just hated how Peyton was so desperate during season 5 to get Lucas back. She's so much stronger than that so I wanted Lucas to look desperate this time around. I also love how Peyton doesn't want anything to do with him… There is so much more I want this story to show then just Brooke and Peyton rushing to tell each other they love each other… How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with her? It's has to be hard but them trying to rebuild their lives in Tree Hill and helping each other out is going to lead them down that path.

Keep reading and keep reviewing I love them!

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Surprises **

(Peyton and Brooke had spent the day working on getting crews into their new businesses. Peyton was exhausted after being on the phone all day and taking care of Jamie. She just wanted to crash but she promised her friends they would celebrate and she wanted to keep her promise. She was sitting on the couch at Nathan and Haley's house. Haley had a meeting so she was going to be late. Lucas, Nathan, and Jamie were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Peyton's phone rings)

Peyton: Hello?

_Brooke: Peyton, I need you to meet me somewhere before dinner_

Peyton: Brooke, I'm tired I'm sure whatever pair of shoes you want to wear will be fine but if you're wearing shorts and a t-shirt I'd assume Jimmy Choos are out of the questions

_Brooke: Ha, ha very funny! I'm not wearing short and when have you ever saw me in a t-shirt?_

Peyton: Um Clean Teen rings a bell!

_Brooke: Well I'm not a clean teen anymore!_

Peyton: But I liked that look on you!  
_Brooke: really?_

Peyton: Yeah it made me laugh thinking you thought you were a clean teen!  
_Brooke: That's not very nice, Peyton!_

Peyton: Sorry, where do you want me to meet you?  
_Brooke: Is Haley there?_  
Peyton: No

_Brooke: Is Lucas there?_  
Peyton: Yes

_Brooke: Ok, let me talk to him and then he'll bring you where I want you. It's a surprise!_

Peyton: He's helping make our dinner

_Brooke: Peyt, come on. I worked really hard today to get this surprise for you and after dinner will be too late, please do it this for me… (in a whiny flirtatious voice)_

Peyton: Fine but this better be one hell of a surprise!

_Brooke: it is I promise!_

Peyton: Hold on (covering the phone) Luke, come here will ya?

(Lucas walks into the living room)

Peyton: (handing him her cell phone) Brooke, she needs you to kidnap me and take me somewhere

Lucas: (smiling) Um… ok

(Peyton looks at a magazine while Lucas talks to Brooke. He smiles and then hangs up the phone)

Lucas: Ok, come on

Peyton: Where are we going?

Lucas: I can't tell you if I did I'd have to kill you!  
Peyton: Fine whatever. I'm too tired to argue

Lucas: (shouting) Nate, Peyt and I are running out for a minute I'll be right back

Peyton: I'll? Are you really going to kill me?  
Lucas: No, Brooke will bring you back

Peyton: Oh, ok

Nathan: (yelling) whatever see ya soon

(Lucas and Peyton walk out of the house and get into his car. He notices that Peyton now has on a jean skirt and a tight fitting t-shirt. When the hell did she change and did she do that just to tease me. Lucas decides that he's going to test the waters a little more. He reaches over and lays his hand on her knee. She flinches and he quickly pulls his hand away. He's going to have to work really hard to win her back. He really hurt her. He looks at her and she continues to look out the window. She didn't say anything about his hand on her knee she just stares out the window. This was killing him. He tries it again. This time she didn't have any reaction at all. She just sits there allowing his hand to rest on her knee. Maybe he was getting somewhere?

I can't believe he has his hand on my knee? What the hell is he trying to do? He has a girlfriend and I'm not interested in being with him. I just hate hurting him. Am I going to go back with him just to protect his heart? I can't though. I can't sleep with him every night and I can't kiss him every morning…. But could I learn to love that again? He was my whole heart but I thought that if I saw him again I was going to melt and I didn't. His hand on my knee isn't even fazing me. I could care less… It's almost like John's hand on my knee. I have no feelings… I have a bigger jolt when Brooke touches me and I know I'm not in love with her! God, this is a mess. I should just talk to him but I don't know how to without hurting him. And I really need to stop thinking about Brooke touching me… But thinking about her somehow brings a smile to my face

The car stops in front of a house on the beach. It's a beautiful house but Peyton doesn't understand why they are there. Lucas turns to look at her)

Lucas: Here you go. Brooke is waiting inside for you

Peyton: Oh, ok.

Lucas: Peyton, you know I want you back right?  
Peyton: Yeah, I could tell by the whole hand on my knee and the calling me baby but you have a girlfriend and I'm not going down that road again!

Lucas: I know you're not in love with me anymore and I'm ok with that. You fell in love with me once and I'm sure with my Scott charm I can get you to fall in love with me again

Peyton: Lucas…

Lucas: Don't say a word, Peyt. I'm going to fight for you this time. Now get out so Brooke can give you a surprise!  
Peyton: Lucas…

Lucas: Out!

(This is going to be harder than she thought! It's kind of funny that he thinks I'm going to fall in love with him again… I'm not going to. I don't even want to. We had our chance and yes we were happy but he doesn't make my heart flutter and he don't make me want to give up everything for him… If he did I would have been back in Tree Hill a long time ago! He should realize that but he doesn't so he's going to cause himself his own heartache! Peyton gets out of the car and Lucas pulls away. She walks to the door. There is a note that says come in. She walks in)

Peyton: Brooke, get your ass out here because I don't want to get arrested for breaking and entering

Brooke: (from outside) Out here P. Sawyer.

(Peyton walks through the house and out onto the deck. Brooke is sitting there with a bottle of wine. She hands Peyton a glass and Peyton stands there looking at her)

Peyton: Honey, have you lost your mind? You can't sit outside on other people's decks drinking wine!

Brooke: Well duh, P. Sawyer… that's against the law or something. But I'm not sitting outside on someone's deck I'm sitting outside on our deck!

Peyton: excuse me?  
Brooke: I bought it today. Here's where we're going to live. Do you like it?  
Peyton: I love it but, honey, there isn't a for sale sign in the front yard. How could of you buy a house that's not for sale?  
Brooke: (if she calls me honey one more time…) Peyton everything's for sale if you offer the right amount of money

Peyton: I'm confused.

Brooke: (smiling) I was driving around today after we had lunch trying to clear my head and I saw this house. I remembered how you told me you always wished you could live on the beach so when I saw it I had to have it for you!  
Peyton: You bought this house for me?  
Brooke: Well a baby can't live in a hotel room!

Peyton: Brooke, are you drunk?  
Brooke: No, not at all. I saw the house walked up to the door made the owner an offer she couldn't refuse she moved out and I moved our stuff in. I called a moving company and your apartment will be here by the end of the week, so will mine. This is our house! What do you think?  
Peyton: (hugging Brooke) It's amazing! I love it! It's perfect

Brooke: So sit down so I can tell you about the adoption agency

Peyton: (sitting down) You called?  
Brooke: You told me too…

Peyton: I know but when do you ever do what I tell you?  
Brooke: I'm turning over a new leaf

Peyton: Ok, then. So spill

Brooke: There's a lot of work we have to do before they'll give us a baby

Peyton: Ok, what?  
Brooke: Well we… I'm sorry I keep saying we, I mean I have a lot to do

Peyton: We is fine… We're in this together.

Brooke: (Smiling at that) Thanks Peyton. Ok, so we have a meeting with an agent tomorrow

Peyton: What?!  
Brooke: Too soon?  
Peyton: No, we'll just need to get this place in order

Brooke: I thought we could do that tonight after dinner

Peyton: deal… It's good to be home, Brooke

Brooke: It's only good because you came home with me

Peyton: (holding out her hands) Hoes over Bros

Brooke: (hitting her hand) Hoes over Bros!

(They both look out at the ocean sipping their wine. If Peyton only knew how much that saying holds merit for Brooke now. She spent most of the afternoon on the phone with her therapist and confessing her feelings for her best friend. Her therapist told her to hold off on telling Peyton anything because they were both making life chancing decisions but when life settles down she needs to tell her because for two years all she's done is talk about Peyton and every time she does her face lights up. It's going to be hard because once she gets used to the life she's going to create with Peyton that confession will only destroy it but her therapist said she can't live the rest of her life in love with Peyton and pretending its not there. Peyton looks over and her and smiles. This sends chills up Brooke spin. She wishes Peyton felt the same way but she knows this is going to be a one sided relationship and she's ok with that as long as Peyton's there it doesn't matter

Peyton notices how little and cute Brooke looked. She was so proud of herself. It was the first time she truly looked happy but she still had that serious look on her face. There was more to the reason Brooke wanted to come home and sooner or later she's have to tell her. Peyton knew that no matter what it was she was going to be there for her best friend!)

Peyton: What's with the serious look? You ok?

Brooke: Perfect… Thanks P. Sawyer

Peyton: Anything for you B. Davis but we should get going. Nathan, Jamie and Lucas worked really hard on making us dinner

Brooke: (frowning) Ok, let's go

(Brooke and Peyton walk back into their house and then out the door. For some strange reason Peyton didn't want to leave. She wanted to put her pajamas on and curl up on the couch with her best friend in their new house. Brooke has a huge smile on her face. She was relieved to see the smile return to Brooke's face. She just hoped she could keep it there….)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(It was 8:30 in the morning. Peyton and Brooke were sitting on their couch both dressed very nicely. Brooke had on and black skirt suit with a striking red shirt underneath. Peyton had on and Peyton has on a brown pant suit that has a belted waist and a textured look. They both look really nice. They were a nervous wreck and couldn't believe they were doing this. Well Brooke was doing it but Peyton was definitely going to help her. The door bell rings)

Peyton: Brooke, answer it

Brooke: I can't! I'm scared

Peyton: Ok, I'll get it

(Peyton walks to the door and a tall brown haired woman older than them but still quite young was standing there.)

Peyton: Please come in

(The woman follows Peyton to the couch. Brooke stands up)

Peyton: I'm Peyton Sawyer and this is Brooke Davis

Woman: I'm Katherine Walsh but you can call me Kat. (She smiles at them)

Brooke: (is calmer all over a sudden) Hi, Kat, nice to meet you. Please sit down. May I get you something to drink?  
Kat: I'm fine. Let's just get this interview started so you two can relax

Brooke: that would be great

(Brooke and Peyton sit on the couch opposite of Kat. Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and gives it a little squeeze to reassure her. Once again the contact sends sparks up both their spines)

Kat: Ok, so Ms. Davis you'd like to adopt a baby is that correct?  
Brooke: Yes, that's correct

Kat: Why do you think you'd make a good mother?

(Brooke looking stunned. Shit, what do I say?! I just know I would be a good mother but I can't say that! Great the first question and I'm going to blow this interview. I guess there's no baby in my future. Peyton sees the panicked look on Brooke's face)

Peyton: (having to save Brooke and help her get her dream) Brooke is an amazing person. She has a heart of gold and she is kind, caring and loves children. We have been best friends since we were 5 and she has always been a nurturer. She has patience of a saint. She could have killed me many times over the years but she hasn't. She is loyal and trustworthy and she is loving. She would do anything for this baby and it would be her world. She would put everything else on hold for a child and she'd love doing it. She wants to have a family and with the way life is right now there isn't a conventional way to do that. Any child would be blessed to have Brooke Davis as their mother.

Kat: Wow, that was some testament. (Brooke thought to herself, yes it was)

You must really believe in her?

Peyton: Always have always will

Kat: So Ms. Sawyer what will your role be in this child's live?  
Peyton: I'll be this baby's aunt! I'm here as moral support for Brooke. We both know how hard raising a baby is and we know you can't do it alone. I'm here to help Brooke anyway she needs it

Kat: Ok, so what makes you think two 22 year old girls can raise a baby?  
Peyton: We both are very successful business woman and Brooke's at the point in life where she can and wants to have a baby. I'm at the point in my life that I'm willing to help my best friend so she can balance her business and a family

Brooke: I know that being a mother is hard but I'm ready to do it and with Peyton by my side I can do anything including being good parent!

Kat: Ok, I don't mean to be nosy and this will not affect my decision at all but are you two a couple?

(Peyton laughs neverously because of the way she's been feeling lately… Brooke gasps at her laughing… She thinks Peyton is laughing because that's an unthinkable statement. It hurts Brooke a little but she already knew that was true)

Brooke: No, not at all. We are just best friends and Peyton knows how much this baby means to me and she's just helping me out so I can get this dream

Kat: Sorry I asked you just seem so in-tune with each other

Brooke: We've been friends for a long time and we know each other pretty well

Kat: What about extended family?  
Brooke: We have lots of friends in Tree Hill who are like family and they'll be there to help us out if we need it… I mean help me out!  
Peyton: You were right the first time. We're in this together

Kat: You're a great friend Peyton. You're going to be giving up a lot to help Brooke with this baby. You'll be under a microscope for the first 6 months of this baby's life and you two will have to be squeaky clean. That means no guys in and out of the house, not a lot of partying and you'll have to be the practically perfect…

Peyton: Like Mary Poppins?  
Kat: I don't follow

Peyton: Mary Poppins was practically perfect in every way…

Brooke: (laughing) I hat that movie

Peyton: I love it!  
Kat: (laughing) yes, you'll have to be like Mary Poppins. So Ms. Sawyer, you realize that if you are helping Ms. Davis with this baby they're going to be watching you too and if you are a constant in the baby's life and then leave that could cause problems for Ms. Davis are you sure you can handle all that responsibility for your friend?

Peyton: Yes, she wants this and she asked me to help her. She's helped me our whole lives and I'm at a point in my life where I want to help her. It's fine if I'm under the same microscope Brooke is!

Kat: Are you sure, Ms. Sawyer? You both were living some pretty high risk life styles in LA and New York!

Peyton: You checked us out?  
Kat: Of course…  
Peyton: How did you know about me?  
Kat: Brooke's over the phone interview

Peyton: Oh, it just surprised me that's all

Kat: So are you sure? Random sex, sleeping with your boss partying with people on drugs that isn't the kind of life we place babies with!  
Brooke: (looking terrified) I'm not that person anymore

Peyton: (mirroring Brooke's look) me either

Kat: Ok, then. Jobs do you have them?  
Brooke: I own my own clothing store and I'm opening another store here in Tree Hill

Peyton: I am opening a Record Company but I have enough money to keep me going until my company takes off

Kat: And if it doesn't take off?  
Peyton: Then I'll be a stay at home Aunt and Brooke can save money on daycare

Kat: Do you too enjoy drinking a lot?  
Peyton: I can stop!

Brooke: Me too!  
Kat: I'll take that as a yes (nodding her head)

(Peyton and Brooke share a worried look)

Kat: Do either of you use drugs?  
Peyton: I don't use

Kat: Any more…

Peyton: Excuse me?  
Kat: DIdn't you use in LA?  
Peyton: No! Never!  
Kat: you were around people who used

Peyton: I'm in the music business so yeah there were drugs around but I didn't use them! I learned a long time ago that drugs don't solve anything or make you feel better

Kat: Good to know. Ms. Davis?

Brooke: Never touched drugs

Kat: Ok good. What happens when this baby is attached to both of you and Peyton decides to get married and start her own family or Brooke decides to get married and takes the child away from her aunt who has been in her life from the beginning?  
Brooke: Peyton will always be a part of my children's life. I don't plan on getting married anytime soon. In fact, I don't really want to get married. I'm happy being a single mom… Well a mom without a husband but we'll make it work. I would never take my children away from their family and Peyton is their family!

Peyton: Love isn't in the cards for me either right now. I have had enough heartache and pain and I discovered that I don't need a man to be happy. Plus this baby and Brooke comes first so whatever I have to do to help keep them happy is what I'll have to do and anyone who loves me and wants to spend the rest of their live with me will understand that. I would never walk out of my niece or nephew's life and my children will be lucky to have an aunt and cousin in their lives

Kat: So you'd give up a chance at your own family and love to help Brooke with hers?  
Peyton: Brooke is my family so whatever she needs I'm here to give it to her. Plus who says helping Brooke and having a huge role in her child's life won't be the happiness I'm looking for? Who also says I can't do both?

Kat: That's true but it's also very selfless of you to give up your own desired to help Brooke.  
Peyton: She my best friend and I love and support her!

Kat: Well I can tell that for a while love and marriage is out of the question for both of you so I guess we don't have to worry too much about that. I think I have all I need

Brooke: That was a short meeting… It didn't go well did it?  
Kat: I have to say when reading about you two I was very certain I was going to walk out of here denying your request for a baby. But now after talking to the two of you… You two have your heads on better than most married couples in their thirties. I'm recommending you Ms. Davis for adoption. I think any baby would be lucky to live in this household with!  
Brooke: really?  
Kat: Really… I have a single mother who hasn't picked a couple yet to raise her baby. She just hasn't connected with anyone yet. I'm meeting with her today. I'm going to give your name to her… Is that ok?  
Brooke: Definitely!

Kat: Ok, and you better take your friend out tonight because she really cares about you and she is amazing to put her life on hold to help you!  
Brooke: (looking at Peyton) Oh, I know. Thanks!  
Kat: I'll be in touch soon

Brooke: Thanks

(Brooke walks Kat to the door and comes back to join Peyton. She pulls Peyton off the couch and warps her in a hug)

Brooke: Thanks Peyt!  
Peyton: For what?  
Brooke: All your help. I froze and you saved the day. I'm getting a baby and now you're stuck helping me!

Peyton: I know and it's scary as hell. Brooke what the hell are we doing or am I doing? And why would you want me to help you? I've been a mess our whole lives!

Brooke: Because Peyton you're the only person who can help me. You keep me grounded and remind me to stay calm. You're my center and there's no way in hell I could do this without you. Plus you're not that person anymore and you only have to have as much responsibility as you want… You're going to be a great aunt. Look at you with Jamie yesterday

Peyton: Jamie I sent home… I'm not living with him… He won't be watching me and looking up to me…

Brooke: Are you backing out?  
Peyton: It's just scary…

Brooke: (looking sad) so you are backing out

(Peyton sits for a moment and thinks about life with a baby. Then a smiles fills her face)

Peyton: Hell no! I'm here for the long haul. You're stuck with me. I'm sorry I just freaked out a little bit

Brooke: I'm ok and I'm ok with you being here for the long haul

Peyton: Good. What happens if we're like old cat ladies and your kid has to take care of us?

Brooke: At least there will be a kid to take care of us  
Peyton: (laughing) How about we go out for breakfast, my treat.  
Brooke: Ok sounds good

(Brooke and Peyton walked out of the house. They both had huge smiles on there faces and are overjoyed with the events that are taking place. Life is good. They drive down the road in silence replaying the morning in their heads. Brooke was going to get a baby and it was scary but Peyton was going to be there to help her. That made her happy. Brooke couldn't believe the things Peyton said about her. She really loves Peyton and wishes Peyton felt the same way. For a moment today she thought she might until she started laughing when Kat asked if they were a couple. That proved to Brooke they'd never be more than friends and she'd just have to deal with it)

------------------------------------------

(It had been two weeks since they had their meeting with Kat and they hadn't heard anything. Peyton had the record company almost ready and was hoping to find an artist to fill her time. Brooke was getting ready for opening night. She wasn't as excited as she first was but Peyton told her everything would be fine. Brooke was sitting on one of the couches going over the plans for Friday's opening when Peyton walks in)

Peyton: (plopping down next to her) this sucks!  
Brooke: What does?  
Peyton: My company!  
Brooke: Why?  
Peyton: I can't find an artist

Brooke: Why don't you have a new faces night at the club and see if you can find some talent?  
Peyton: That's a great idea, Brooke. Why didn't I think of that?  
Brooke: I've always been the brains P.

Peyton: (laughing) ok… if you say so. I'll talk to Luke about it tonight.

Brooke: tonight

Peyton: Naley's weekly family dinners

Brooke: that's tonight?  
Peyton: Yep!  
Brooke: I kind of forgot

Peyton: We're not getting out of it so we're going

Brooke: Ok, fine!

(The door opens and Kat walks in)

Brooke: Kat, what are you doing here?  
Kat: I have news and I wanted to see your face when I told you this

Brooke: Ok, what is it? (grabbing Peyton's hand)  
Kat: Remember that single mom I told you about?  
Peyton: Yeah…

Kat: She's due in two weeks

Brooke: Yeah

Kat: And she wants you to adopt her baby!

Brooke: She does

Peyton: Brooke, this is amazing!  
Kat: There's one little condition though…

Brooke: What that.  
Kat: She was very concerned about giving her baby to a single mother but she liked you a lot so I explained you two to her and how Peyton said she'd help you out and she said you two sound perfect as long as you promise to do it together

Peyton: I'm here for Brooke I told you that  
Brooke: I'll do it with Peyton! No problem if it means I'll be a mother! We already told you that…

Kat: It's more than just telling me that…  
Brooke: What do you mean?  
Kat: She had her lawyer draw up some papers

Peyton: stating what?  
Kat: Here's the document from her lawyer. Now it states that Peyton will help you for the first 5 years of the baby's life. There are some guidelines that she wrote out but it's not that hard.

Peyton: What are some of the guidelines?  
Kat: For the first 2 years you'll remain in the home with Brooke and the baby. I told her you were roommates and so she made that one of the guidelines. Um… let me see (thumbing through the papers) After the first 2 years you can move out but you have to live within 15 minutes of Brooke and the baby. You will remain in Tree Hill until the child is 18. It also states that after the first five years Peyton will remain a constant in the child's life so he/she has two people to always turn to. She wants the baby to have contact with both of you at the same time at least once a week after the first 5 years. Stuff like that. Do you think you're up for that agreement?

Peyton: What happens if I break any of these guidelines or if I leave?

(Brooke looks at her shocked and hurt fills her eyes. She can't believe she even said that)

Kat: Then she can take Brooke to court and try to get the baby…

Brooke: That's a lot of pressure on Peyton

Kat: The major pressure is the first 2 years. After that Peyton can move on with her life as long as she promises to stay around and help. I mean if she falls in love in the next two years her husband will just have to live at the house.

Brooke: What if Peyton wants to have her own children?  
Kat: She can. Like I said after 2 or really 5 years Peyton has her own life. She could have a baby tomorrow as long as she sticks around to help you out

Peyton: Wow, that's a lot to process. Can we talk about this first?  
Kat: You have two weeks. She doesn't want anyone else she wants Brooke with your help

Peyton: Thanks

(Brooke has now lost hope… Peyton wanted to think about it and talk about it? She thought they already had talked about it. What is there to talk about? All this extra commitment and actually have to sign legal documentation was getting to Peyton… She wasn't really there to help she was just saying that to appease her. Well if she didn't want to help then she'd do it herself)

Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: (Snapping out of her thoughts) Sorry were you saying something

Kat: I just wanted you to know that your birth mother, Melissa Johnson, has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and she said you are more than welcome to join her. If you decided to do this, which I know it's not how you planned it, but what in life is ever how we plan, drop the papers by my office when you've sign them. If you decided this is something you can't do let me know and I'll continue to search for another baby for you

Brooke: (smiling softly) Thank you

Kat: No problem and congratulations!

(Kat walks out of the store. Brooke looks at Peyton. Peyton can see the hurt in her eyes and not sure why it is there)

Brooke: (extremely angry) I can't believe you Peyton! You said you were going to help me and the first thing that doesn't go your way you run! You changed your mind didn't you! How could you do that to me? That's why you wanted to talk about it before signing the papers, you don't want to do it now do you!

Peyton: (completely taken back by her friend's reaction and slightly hurt yelling at her friend now) I can't believe you either! You have that little faith in me?! I didn't change anything… But you do realize that I have to sign the papers too. That means I'm no longer just your friend helping you out but I'm also going to sort of be this baby's parent… We're going to have to do this together. The two of us…. At least for the first 5 years and then some what after that! You can't kick me out and I can't walk away. It's really going to be more like _our_ baby, than your baby! That's what I wanted to talk about! I wanted to make sure you were ready for this commitment because if I invest in this baby you aren't going to be able to take it away from me, Brooke!

Brooke: (feeling bad now) Peyt, I'm sorry… I didn't…

Peyton: (cutting her off) Whatever Brooke! Can you handle this or not?  
Brooke: Of course I can. I'm ok with that, are you?  
Peyton: (still pissy) I said I'd help and I'll help! But just know you aren't going to be able to kick me out if you're pissed at me and you're not going to be able to move away now, you get that right?  
Brooke: I'm not the runner you are…. Yes, I get that.

Peyton: (taking the paper and sign) Ok (handing them back to her and heading for the door.)

(Brooke watched as Peyton was about to leave. She felt really bad about the fact she didn't believe in her friend and after being a bitch to her, Peyton still signed the papers. She could tell Peyton was pissed though and she had to fix it)

Brooke: Hey wait!

Peyton: Why so you can yell at me some more?

Brooke: I'm sorry… I just panicked I thought…

Peyton: that I would get your hopes up and promise to help you make your dreams come true and then walk out on you?

Brooke: Peyton…

Peyton: No, Brooke it's fine. I see what faith you have in me. Just know I came home to help you and I promised you I would be there for you and I don't go back on my promises.

(Peyton had just made a commitment to stay with her forever, well for five years and then she still has to be around for the kid, says the contract, and she was a bitch to her. She could see the hurt in Peyton's eyes and it was killing her)

Brooke: Peyt?  
Peyton: Not now Brooke. I'll see you at home. I have things to do!

Brooke: But we're going to have a baby in two weeks!  
Peyton: (not looking at her) Yeah _we _are!

Brooke: Peyt, please stop being mad at me… I was wrong and I just got scared. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But I've been this close to being a mother before and nature took it away from me and I just thought that was happening again

Peyton: (softening a little after hearing the pain in Brooke's voice) I'm sorry about the miscarriage I am but Brooke, I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise and my promises used to mean something to you…

Brooke: (softly crying) they still do…

Peyton: It doesn't feel like that. I really have to go. I'll talk to you later

Brooke: We need to go shopping….

Peyton: Go ahead. I'm sure you'll find what you want

Brooke: But…

Peyton: I'll see you later

(Peyton walks out of the store. Brooke knows she just hurt her best friend beyond believe. She looked at the signed papers in her hand and smiles signing above Peyton's name. She may be mad at her but she agreed to this arrangement. That meant something. They may not be together but they were going to raise this baby together and that meant everything to Brooke)

------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Time

**Chapter 5: Baby Time**

(Brooke wakes up on the couch from the night before. When she got home Peyton was no where to be found. She didn't know where she was. She told her she'd see her at home and she wasn't there. Brooke had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her but she never heard her come in. She tried her cell several times the night before and she wouldn't answer… Brooke hated when Peyton acted this way. She was being unreasonable… Or was she? Brooke was pretty mean to her and she did show her that she didn't have any faith in her… Maybe she hurt Peyton more than she realized. The front door opens and Peyton walks in carrying two cups of coffee and a bag which Brooke assumed were either doughnuts or bagels. She wasn't wearing the same clothes as she had on yesterday so she must have come home at some point last night, but when?)

Brooke: late night?  
Peyton: Yeah, I guess so  
Brooke: I didn't hear you come in

Peyton: It was after 1 when I got home. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. (walking over and handing her a coffee and the bag.)  
Brooke: You should have

Peyton: What for?  
Brooke: Peyt…

Peyton: (cutting her off) Today's Melissa's appointment are we going to go?  
Brooke: Do you want to?  
Peyton: Not really (those words cut through Brooke's heart)  
Brooke: (looking sad) oh, ok then  
Peyton But I'll go if you want me too

Brooke: I'd like that

Peyton: Fine, you better get ready then

(Brooke gets up and grabs her coffee and a doughnut out of the bag. She heads upstairs to shower. She realizes now there isn't going to be a quick fix for what she did yesterday and that Peyton was still pretty pissed at her. That's what hurt the most. She hurt Peyton and now Peyton wouldn't even look at her)

---------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke and Peyton are driving to the hospital. Peyton was staring out the window. She was starting to get nervous about the whole idea and she was still furious with Brooke. She knew she has agreed to help Brooke but now she actually had to be responsible for this child. She wasn't sure she could do that but she knows she couldn't let Brooke down or prove Brooke right after last night, even if she was a bitch to her! Brooke notices that Peyton has her freak out face on)

Brooke: Shit, you've changed your mind haven't you?

(Peyton looks at her coldly and then turns back to look out the window)

Brooke: I meant about going to the appointment today?  
Peyton: (not looking at Brooke) I haven't, I want to go

Brooke: you look like you have

Peyton: whatever I'm not going there again! I'm fine. But we should tell our friends about the latest development at the Davis/Sawyer household

Brooke: I don't want too! Can't we just wait and surprise them when the baby comes home?  
Peyton: Whatever you want

Brooke: Peyton, if you don't want to do this it's ok. I'll understand. You are giving up a lot to help me and I know I'm only getting this baby because you agree to it but there will be other babies and I'm sure I can wait to get another one. It's ok…

Peyton: (turning to face her with a look of fury) Oh my God! Stop Brooke. You're a drama queen. I signed the paper I'm in!  
Brooke: But you won't even talk to me!  
Peyton: It has nothing to do with the fact that I don't want to help you get this baby

Brooke: Then…

Peyton: You were a complete and total bitch yesterday when you flipped out on me and then you accused me of breaking a promise which I never do and you showed me that you have no faith in me! Sorry if I don't feel like talking to you! (looking back out the window)

Brooke: P. Sawyer… I'm sorry…

Peyton: I know you are but it doesn't make it hurt any less! We're here now let's just go to this appointment!

(Brooke parks the car and Peyton gets out. She doesn't even wait for Brooke and Brooke had to run to catch up with her. What was up with Peyton? She never acts like this… I mean she gets mad at me and we scream and fight and make up but this time it's like I broke her heart… She's acting like she did when her and Lucas has their first fight.

Peyton was hurt by what Brooke said and it wasn't like 'oh, Brooke's being her bitchy self' it was pain like when Lucas and she would fight… It was deep and it wasn't the normal feeling she usually had when they fought…

They walk into the maternity ward and to the desk)

Brooke: We're here for Melissa Johnson's appointment

Nurse: Oh, you must be Brooke and Peyton. Follow me

(Brooke and Peyton follow the nurse down the hall and into an examining room. A young woman is lying on the table. She has a huge smile on her face.)

Melissa: Don't just stand there come on over

(Brooke and Peyton approach the table.)

Melissa: I'm Melissa and you are?  
Brooke: I'm Brooke and (pointing to Peyton) This is Peyton

Melissa: Kat has told me all about you two. You are going to be perfect for this baby and Peyton what an amazing person you are to help Brooke out with this. I hope I didn't put to much pressure on you to make this situation work

Peyton: No, I'm in. This is fine

(A doctor walks into the room)

Dr. Hey Missy how are you today?  
Melissa: I'm great. I'd like you to meet Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Brooke is going to adopt this baby and Peyton's going to help her raise it!

Dr: (smiling) Well congratulations!

Brooke: Thanks

(Peyton just smiles. The doctor lifts Melissa's shirt and squirts the gel on her stomach. Then she puts the scope to it. A loud thundering sound fills the room. Brooke's heart skips and beat and so does Peyton's)

Melissa: That's your baby's heartbeat

Peyton: Oh my God, that's amazing!  
Brooke: I can't believe it

Peyton: (smiling at Brooke) Brooke, that's our baby… I mean your baby

(Brooke smiles back at Peyton and in that moment she could see Peyton wasn't as mad as she was when they arrived there minutes before)

Melissa: I don't know the sex of the baby but if you two would like to know you can find out. It makes it easier to decorate the nursery

Brooke: Yeah, I think I'd like to know. Right now all we have in it is furniture and Peyton's an awesome artist so if she knows what the baby is then maybe she could be inspired to decorated, Peyton?

(Peyton doesn't say anything she is just staring at the baby on the monitor. Brooke smiles. Peyton was already hooked on their baby!)

Brooke: P. Sawyer, do you want to know the baby's sex?  
Peyton: (jumping) What Brooke?  
Brooke: Baby's sex do you want to know?  
Peyton: can we?  
Brooke: Yes

Peyton: Then yes!  
Dr: It's a girl.

Brooke: A girl

Dr: A girl

Peyton: Oh shit, she's in trouble with two drama queens raising her!

(Melissa laughs)

Melissa: I think she'll be in great hands  
Brooke: Thanks

Dr: Let me get you a copy of the ultrasound pictures and a copy of the tape so you can hear the heartbeat for the next two weeks. The baby is great so we just have to wait for her to be born

Brooke: (hugging Melissa) Thank you so much  
Peyton: Can I ask you something?

Melissa: Sure  
Peyton: Why did you pick Brooke?

Melissa: Kat told me she has this amazing woman who wanted to adopt a baby and she was a single mom then she told me about her best friend who was giving up everything to help her. You both were giving up your lives to take care of this baby and I was amazed. I just wanted to make sure that if you stared in her life, Peyton, you'd stay. That's why I wanted to you sign the contract. I know that eventually you'll both find the love of your lives and get married but if you have that bond to this baby you'll make sure that she is safe no matter what happens in your lives and that's what I want for her. You two seemed perfect

Peyton: I'll do my best to help Brooke

Melissa: I know… I'll call you when I go into labor

Brooke: I can't wait!

Peyton: (looking at the monitor again) Neither can I

(The doctor hands them the photos and tape. Brooke and Peyton walk out of the office with smiles on their faces. They are overjoyed with the news they received today.)

Peyton: We're going out tonight!  
Brooke: What? I thought you were mad at me?

Peyton: I am but that doesn't mean we can't go out tonight

Brooke: I'm not going out with you if you're mad at me  
Peyton: Fine I'll go out by myself

Brooke: And leave me home alone?  
Peyton: You just said you wouldn't go out because I was mad at you  
Brooke: I said that because I want you to stop being mad at me

Peyton: Fine I'm not mad at you anymore

Brooke; Yes, you are.

Peyton: you hurt me Brooke.  
Brooke: I'm sorry

Peyton: I forgive you this time but don't let it happen again!  
Brooke: (Smiling) Ok, I won't. So we're going out?  
Peyton: Yes! We're calling the gang and we're going out to celebrate this wonderful day!  
Brooke: (smiling) Ok, I'd like that

Peyton: Great! I also have an idea for the baby's room

Brooke: You do?

Peyton: Yeah, yesterday when I left I went to Charlotte to Babies R US… if it's ok with you I'd like to do it and surprise you

Brooke: Really?  
Peyton: Yeah, like you said I'm the artist

Brooke: If the walls are red and everything else is black I'm going to kill you, you know that right?  
Peyton: it won't' be I promise

Brooke: Peyton, thank you for everything… I'm only getting this baby because of you and I am so grateful to you and if you want to bring your guys home I'm ok with that so you can still have your life. You can't just give everything up for me. You deserve to find love and be happy

Peyton: (smiling at the ultrasound picture) I just did, Brooke (rubbing her finger over the outline of the baby)

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) Why, P. Sawyer, are you in love with that baby?  
Peyton: I think I am

Brooke: me too

Peyton: I didn't think it would hit me like this but wow… she's beautiful

Brooke: that she is

Peyton: I need some paint can we go to the hardware on our way home?  
Brooke: Sure

(Brooke continues to drive and watches Peyton running her finger over the outline of the baby in the picture. Peyton was in love with that baby and Brooke couldn't' be happier. They were going to be moms… sort of. All the reservations Brooke had about Peyton sticking around were washed away by the way Peyton was acting towards the picture in her hand. They were going to be great at this. It might get hard when the baby's older and Peyton finds a man she wants to marry and live with but they would cross that bridge when they get there. Right now life was great and Brooke was going to enjoy it!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton had been in the nursery for two days and wouldn't let Brooke in. Brooke was starting to get pissed. She wanted to see what her best friend was doing in their daughter's room. She walked over and knocked on the door)

Brooke: Come on P. Sawyer! I want to see what you're doing in her room!  
Peyton: When I'm done Brooke! Did you pick out a name yet?  
Brooke: I thought we were going to do that together?

Peyton: She's your baby, Brooke

Brooke: No not really and you know I can't do it by myself, Peyton…

Peyton: Then go get the book and sit your ass down outside the door and we'll do it!

Brooke: really?  
Peyton: Brooke we only have like a week before this baby is born. She needs a name!

Brooke: Ok, I'll be right back

(Brooke bounces down the hallway and grabs the book. She sits leaning against the door with a huge smile on her face)

Peyton: Start reading  
Brooke: How about Hannah?  
Peyton: no, I don't like that name at all

Brooke: ok, Maggie

Peyton: Dog's name

Brooke: Great maybe I'll just pick the name myself

Peyton: No way now. I haven't liked one name yet!  
Brooke: Hold on

(She walks and grabs her laptop and sits back down. She's googling something)

Brooke: Here are the top 100 hundred names…

Peyton: Brooke, just pick the ones you like and read them

Brooke: Ok, Ava, Madeline, Emma, Abigail, Chloe, Grace, Sadie, Riley, Faith, Hope, and um…. Regan

Peyton: (opening the door and walking out) I like Emma…

Brooke: Emma, it is sweet

Peyton: Yeah, I like that

Brooke: Ok Emma it is

Peyton: She needs a middle name

Brooke: Kate! Emma Kate. I think it's perfect

Peyton: It is. Emma Kate…  
Brooke: Emma Kate Davis.

Peyton: that's quite a name!

Brooke: She's going to be quite the girl!  
Peyton: That she is

Brooke: Are you done in there yet?  
Peyton: I am, would you like to see it?  
Brooke: It's about damn time!  
Peyton: I hope you like it… I tried to bring your girlie flare and my dark side together… It was hard but I think it's perfect

Brooke: I'm sure it is

(Peyton opens the door and Brooke steps in. Her mouth drops. The walls are an ivory color. The room is done in a stunning color combination of cranberry, sage, pink and ivory that creates a beautiful nursery. There is an array of intricate floral prints and striking multi-color stripes that are enhanced by detailed embellishments of velvet ribbon trim, dimensional flowers, butterfly appliqués and delicate embroidery. It was beautiful. There was a boarder around the top of the room, curtains on the window, a mobile above the crib, wall art hanging on the walls, two lamps that match on the small tables, wall stickies on the wall, and a throw over a rocking chair that wasn't there before. The room was perfect)

Brooke: Peyton, I can't believe this.. It's perfect

Peyton: it's called the Angelica collection. I thought it was dark and girlie all at the same time

Brooke: It's absolutely perfect. You did an amazing job.  
Peyton: I was glad you got the darker furniture because it just looks right in here

Brooke: Yeah thanks again for making me get that by myself!  
Peyton: I was mad and you flipped out and went shopping!  
Brooke: I know… I'm sorry

Peyton: Water under the bridge

Brooke: Can you put Emma's name above her bed?  
Peyton: Sure

Brooke: I like the rocking chair when did you get that?  
Peyton: the other day while you were at work. I thought you can't have a nursery without a rocking chair. I also got something else and I know you might be a little upset because fashion is your thing but I thought you could bring Emma home in it

Brooke: What is it?

(Peyton holds up a tiny pink onesy with a brown flower on it with a matching pair of brown pants. There is a pink hat and a pair of little pink socks. Brooke smiles.)

Peyton: You don't have to bring her home in this I just thought it was so cute when I was shopping for the bedding and I thought she'd look so beautiful in it but you can bring her home in anything you want

Brooke: (hugging Peyton) It's great and of course we'll bring her home in it!  
Peyton: (holding on to Brooke a little longer than she used to… feeling a rush through her body) now, I realized something else when I was out shopping. We have the nursery ready and you bought toys and toys and more toys but you didn't' buy bottles or rattles or pacifiers or formula or diapers. You also need a car seat, a baby bath, um and all kinds of stuff. Brooke _we_ are so not ready for this baby!  
Brooke: The nursery's cute!  
Peyton: And they're not going to let you bring her home because the nursery is cute

Brooke: So we need to go shopping again?  
Peyton: No, you need to go shopping!

Brooke: I love shopping but P. Sawyer don't make me go alone  
Peyton: (smiling at her) Ok, I guess we're off to Charlotte to Babies R Us and we better take your huge ass car because we need a lot of stuff

Brooke: Thanks Peyton

Peyton: (grabbing her hand) Brooke, don't you know by now I'd do anything for you? You're my best friend… Now, let's go!

(Brooke takes one more look around the nursery. Peyton did a perfect job combining the two of them. It was beautiful and she loved it! She smiles at Peyton)

Peyton: (smiling back) I'm glad you like it

Brooke: You did incredible in here

Peyton: Thanks

(They head out of the house and to the car. Peyton spent the whole ride on the phone with someone from LA. Brooke was a little pissed since it was a two hour drive but she realized Peyton had just spent two days away from work for the nursery so she had to allow her some time to catch up. They pull into the parking lot and Peyton's still on the phone)

Peyton: Ok, thanks Meg. Listen fax me that stuff. Brooke and I just pulled into the store and we need to go in and get baby supplies this is a big job and I need to concentrate completely! I'll call you after we bring the baby home. And just send me that stuff. And thanks for not letting John know!

(Peyton hangs up and looks at Brooke who has a shocked look on her face)

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: You just told Meg that _we_ are getting a baby

Peyton: Aren't _we_? Well I mean aren't you…  
Brooke: Yeah but that kind of made us sound like we're a couple or something…

Peyton: She doesn't think that, she knows me and I used to talk about you all the time. Plus don't you think when we're pushing the stroller or take her to school for her first day of preschool that people are going to think that…. Really who cares, Brooke! I mean how many friends give up their lives to help their best friend adopt a baby who isn't a couple?  
Brooke: But we're not a couple!  
Peyton: (feeling a little sad that Brooke was freaking out about the possibility) Brooke, chill! I know that but we're in this together and when we walk into that store everyone's going to think we're a couple because they don't know us. Now if you want to take the time to explain to everyone that's fine but if not just don't worry about it. Who gives a shit! You're having a baby which I am helping with and that's a fact! The rest is just stupid people not know what the hell is going on!

Brooke: Ok then  
Peyton: Can we go shopping now?  
Brooke: Yeah, I'm sorry

Peyton: No big deal. Chill out!  
Brooke: I will… I'm sorry

(Brooke's heart skipped a beat. Peyton doesn't care if people think their together. Wow where is that coming from? Maybe… I'm seeing some hope in this situation!)

Peyton: Come on Brooke!  
Brooke: Sorry

(She gets out of the car and they walk into the store. They both grab carts and start walking around.)

Peyton: Do you want to divide and conquer or shop together?  
Brooke: I want to do this together

Peyton: Ok we need a lot of shit

Brooke: Then we better start at the beginning and work our way back

Peyton: Ok, she's going to be really little at first and we're going to want to hold her all the time so we're not going to need a swing and stuff to soon do you think?  
Brooke: I don't know… do you want to hold her all day long?  
Peyton: No probably not. So we'll need a swing, then. Plus a car seat, diaper bag… Shit!  
Brooke: I know shit is right! Car seat first. We can't bring her home without one

Peyton: Ok sounds good

(They walk over to the car seat aisle)

Brooke: Let's by the best one!  
Peyton: Best doesn't mean most expense let's read about them and see what one we want

Brooke: Ok, deal

(A woman approaches them. They are arguing about which one is cuter)

Woman: Your first baby?  
Brooke: Yeah, and we're not sure what we're doing

Woman: You're young to have a baby but I'm sure the two of you are ready… My name's Marie if you two need any help let me know. And you two are so adorable arguing over a car seat for your baby and you're a stunning couple…

(The woman walks away before either of them could say anything…)

Brooke: She thought….

Peyton: So what, Brooke! We talked about this. Now we need a car seat!  
Brooke: (smiling because Peyton didn't even bat an eyelash when the woman called them a couple) I want the pink one!  
Peyton: Not if you want me to carry it around! You know I hate pink!

Brooke: Fine, P. Sawyer! How about we just get neutral colored items?

Peyton: That might be the right idea because the next one could be a boy

Brooke: The next one?  
Peyton: You heard me… Emma can't be an only child. We've both done that and it's too hard. Luckily, we had each other but what if she doesn't have a best friend?

Brooke: You're willing to sign on for another one?  
Peyton: (smiling) we'll see…

Brooke: Thanks, Peyt

Peyton: You're welcome! Now, let's get a neutral car seat, stroller stuff like that

Brooke: (smiling) Deal

(They pick out a car seat, stroller, baby bath, bottles, formula, wipes, blankets, clothing, first aide kit, bathing kit, a bouncing chair, a swing, a baby monitor, laundry soap, and of course Brooke threw in more toys. They also had a wipe warmer, towels, washcloths, medication kit, and everything else they could think of. The only thing left they needed was a diaper bag. Brooke looked and looked and looked but she couldn't find one she liked.)

Peyton: Brooke, seriously you need to find one!

Brooke: It has to match all of our outfits

Peyton: I'm going to go look at clothes. Let me know when you find one  
Brooke: Fine

(Peyton walks away to look at the baby clothes. They had already thrown a ton in the cart but the cutest little outfit caught her eyes. It was a pink onesy with a black music note on it. It had a cute little black skirt that went with it. Peyton threw it in her cart. She looked around some more before Brooke joined her.)

Brooke: I found one! (Showing Peyton the black diaper bag with all these extra bags)  
Peyton: Looks good

Brooke: Don't you want to hear about it?  
Peyton: I'd love to….

Brooke: It's micro fiber wipeable fabric, wipeable liner, magnetic closure, coordinating changing pad, cosmetic bag & wristlet, large zippered interior pocket, 2 open interior pockets, 2 adjustable interior bottle pockets, 2 exterior side pockets, and metal feet.

Peyton: Wow, Brooke that's quite a mouthful but the question is o you like it?  
Brooke: I do!  
Peyton: Then let's get it

Brooke: Hey what's this? (holding up the outfit Peyton had picked out)  
Peyton: I thought Emma would look cute in that.

Brooke: (smiling) it will remind me of you every time she wears it….

Peyton: It's not like I won't be there for you to see every day!  
Brooke: Whatever, come on let's get out of here

(After writing checks for a couple thousand dollars each they head out of the store and unload their carts. They start for the drive home. Both are quiet and Peyton decides to break the silence because it is driving her crazy)

Peyton: Lucas wants me back!  
Brooke: I told you that already

Peyton: He put the moves on me the other day

Brooke: (looking jealous) He did what?!  
Peyton: He just put his hand on my bare knee and was rubbing it a little bit. Nothing major. Then he told me he was going to get me back. I don't know Brooke. I can't do that again…  
Brooke: You're in love with him now?  
Peyton: No, and I tried to tell him that but he won't listen. He told me that if I could fall in love with him once that I could fall in love with him again. I don't know how much more clearly I could be then telling him I'm not in love with him

Brooke: Maybe he's right maybe you'll fall for him again… (Looking sad)

Peyton: No, I really don't think so and I'm not doing that to Lindsay any way. I've been down the cheating aisle with him I couldn't do that to someone else. Plus I have something more important going on in my life right now…

Brooke: What's that?  
Peyton: Are you serious?  
Brooke: Yeah…

Peyton: Um our new living situation… Brooke, you and the baby are getting all my time so I'm not going to date and let Lucas wow me while I'm not interested… This baby (pulling out the picture from her purse) is the most important thing to me right now… I made you a promise and she's going to need both of us and our undivided attention

Brooke: You really are amazing…

Peyton: No, I'm not…

Brooke: Thank you. How about I help you and talk to Lucas for

Peyton: (smiling) Would you? I don't want to hurt him I just want us to be friends like we used to be. I mean our connection is still there but the love just isn't

Brooke: I'll talk to him.

Peyton: thanks

Brooke: You're welcome babe

Peyton: (Smiling at Brooke) Are you excited about the opening tomorrow?  
Brooke: Yes, you're coming right? (she didn't' flip out when I called her babe… interesting)  
Peyton: No, I thought I'd sit at home and wonder how it's going! Of course I'm coming

Brooke: I'll have to get you a dress!  
Peyton: I have lots of dresses

Brooke: My best friend can not arrive at my opening in any random dress! She has to be in a Brooke Davis original!  
Peyton: Ok, ok. I'll buy a dress from you

Brooke: You will not pay me I'm going to give it to you and I have the perfect one picked out

Peyton: Great

Brooke: You know you really did do a great job on the nursery. Emma's going to love it, I know I do (smiling sheepishly at Peyton)

Peyton: I hope so. I have to get some wooden letters to hang her name above her crib

Brooke: You're going to be a great mom

Peyton: (looking at Brooke shocked) What?!

Brooke: You're more than her Aunt now Peyton you're going to be her mom too…

Peyton: I'm just here for moral support, Brooke. Plus that would be fun trying to explain at her kindergarten open house

Brooke: You said you didn't care.

Peyton: I don't

Brooke: Good, I don't either!

Peyton: I have to make a phone call you don't mind do you?  
Brooke: (looking sad) I guess not. I was enjoying talking to you

Peyton: Ok, I'll make the call later

Brooke: (Smiling) Thanks

Peyton: What are you wearing tomorrow night?  
Brooke: This amazingly gorgeous red dress!  
Peyton: Of course your signature color

Brooke: But of course

Peyton: What color is my dress?  
Brooke: Green and you're going to look hot!

Peyton: Maybe I'll find a man then!  
Brooke: Maybe but you just said Emma comes first?!

Peyton: Oh, she does! You know that. The little heartbeat was all I needed before I was a goner! I can't imagine life without her… I didn't think it would hit me like that but I looked at you and then I looked at Emma and I just knew that this was the right path for my life right now… I was just thinking this would be my last chance at some fun….

Brooke: Just don't make to much noise… And I was a goner too with the heartbeat! I love that baby.

Peyton: Me too

Brooke: Are you hungry?  
Peyton: Sort of

Brooke: Want to go to dinner?  
Peyton: Sure why not

Brooke: My treat

Peyton: I can buy dinner

Brooke: I didn't say you couldn't I just want to treat you to dinner

Peyton: Ok, that sounds good

(The girls continue to drive both lost in their thoughts. It was an amazing day and soon they would be responsible for an innocent child. Peyton was concerned why Brooke was so hung up on every one thinking they were a couple. It was going to be weird sure but everyone that knows them knows that's not true and what would be so bad if they were a couple? Was Brooke embarrassed by her? Why the hell do I care? I don't want us to be a couple. Oh, this is getting to be too much. She is acting so weird. I hope she doesn't think I'm gay or into her and that's why I'm ok with it. But what if I am into her? It doesn't matter what others think about our situation. It's our lives! Brooke looks over at Peyton and sees her face. She can tell that something's wrong)

Brooke: You ok Peyt?

Peyton: I'm fine!  
Brooke: You sure… You look sad

Peyton: Just thinking

Brooke: About what?  
Peyton: Nothing! Now find us a place to eat dinner

Brooke: Ok

(Brooke pulls into a little dinner and they go in to eat. The closer and closer the baby comes the more the two start flipping out… They hope they can make it until then!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6: Clothes over Bros

**Chapter 6: Clothes over Bros **

(Brooke and Peyton are running around Clothes Over Bros trying to get all the last minute details done for the opening. Peyton has been stand offish today and Brooke doesn't really like it. She's not sure what she did but she hoped to fix it tonight. Peyton is her best friend and she can't have her mad at her

Peyton knows she's been avoiding Brooke most of the day but she's still wondering why she was so upset about Brooke's reaction to them being a couple. Did she want them to be a couple? God, all of this was too much for her and she just didn't want Brooke mad or freaked out)

Brooke: P. Sawyer, thanks for all your help today!  
Peyton: No problem

Brooke: Did you get that band to come out here yet?  
Peyton: (answering as she continues to work) I'm working on it

Brooke: Hey Peyt, are we ok?  
Peyton: Yeah, why wouldn't we be?  
Brooke: I don't know you've been acting weird today

Peyton: I just have a lot on my mind that's all

Brooke: Lucas?  
Peyton: I'm not even answering that!  
Brooke: Sorry!  
Peyton: Are you ok?  
Brooke: Yeah why?  
Peyton: Just asking

Brooke: We need some more help. I have some huge boxes in the back and I don't want you to carry them out and you know I'm not going to carry them

Peyton: I can carry them Brooke

(Just then Lucas walks into the store)

Brooke: Perfect, Broody I have some work for you!  
Lucas: That's what I'm here for… (Looking at Peyton) Hey Peyt

Peyton: Hey Luke! Watch out she said it's heavy

Lucas: Thanks for the warning (smiling at her)

(Peyton returns his smile. Brooke has a cross look on her face. Not into him huh? Lucas follows Brooke to the back and they return with Lucas carrying a large box)

Lucas: What's in the box?  
Brooke: The alcohol for tonight. See the bar over there?  
Lucas: Oh, yeah. Do you want me to unpack it for you?  
Brooke: Sure

Lucas: Hey Peyt do you have a date for tonight?  
Peyton: Nope, flying solo. Lindsay coming?  
Lucas: She's still in New York

Peyton: Oh

Lucas: You want to come together?  
Peyton: Sure, why not?  
Lucas: Cool I'll pick you up at 8  
Peyton: Sure but this isn't a date! Two friends supporting another friend… that's it!  
Lucas: Fair enough

Peyton: And if I find someone else I'm going home with him!  
Lucas: Ok, I get it Peyton  
Brooke: You can't be bringing strange men home!  
Peyton: Then I'll go home with him!  
Brooke: Fine!

(Brooke storms off to the back of the store. Lucas gives Peyton a weird look)

Lucas: what's her deal?

Peyton: I don't know. She's just off right now

Lucas: Is she ok?

Peyton: Yeah, there is just a lot going on right now for the two of us

Lucas: Well I hope that you can still trust me enough to talk to me Peyt. We were friends first so I'm here if you need me

Peyton: Thanks and you'll all know soon enough. I should go check on her

Lucas: Ok, I'll pick you up tonight ok?  
Peyton: Ok, thanks Luke

Lucas: Any time

(Lucas walks out of the store and Peyton heads into the back room. Brooke is sitting there staring at a dress)

Peyton: (sitting next to her) what's the matter with you?  
Brooke: I'm just stressed out…  
Peyton: Did I do something or are you upset about Lucas and I being friends again?  
Brooke: Don't be silly everything's fine

Peyton: Brooke I can tell it's not fine. Talk to me

Brooke: Not tonight Peyt.

Peyton: Ok… I'm here if you want to talk

Brooke: No, I want to finish setting up and then go home and get stunning for tonight

Peyton: Lucas and I finished setting up so we can go

Brooke: (handing the dress to Peyton) This is yours

Peyton: It's beautiful

Brooke: I'd hope you'd like it

Peyton: I love it

Brooke: So let's go home and get you ready for your date with Lucas

Peyton: Brooke Davis are you jealous that I have a date for your opening and you don't? (Smiling lightly)  
Brooke: Oh, please! (Am I ever jealous… I wanted her to be my date tonight. God, another therapy session… I can't keep doing this… Peyton's going to be with guys and I'm just going to have to get used to that!)

Peyton: Are you ok?

Brooke: No but I will be…

Peyton: you sure?  
Brooke: Yeah  
Peyton: Let's go home  
Brooke: Ok

(Brooke and Peyton walk out of the store dresses in tow. They head home to get ready for the night. They are both excited for this grand night and can't wait to see how successful Brooke's store is going to be. It's a night where anything could happen)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton is waiting for Lucas. Brooke was already gone to the store. Peyton was in a gorgeous green layered mesh over satin halter dress. Mesh is beaded and embellished with beautiful ribbon appliqué. Her hair is pulled half up and what isn't pulled up is curled. She has a little make up on and she looks stunning. The doorbell rings. She answers it)

Lucas: Wow, you look marvelous!  
Peyton: You look pretty good yourself

Lucas: Brooke Davis?  
Peyton: the one and only

Lucas: Are you ready to go?  
Peyton: Sure am  
Lucas: Then let's not waste another minute. I want everyone to see your gorgeous self on my arm  
Peyton: Not a date, remember that  
Lucas: I remember but that doesn't mean I can't try

(Peyton smiles at him and he offers her his arm. She takes it and they head off to Lucas' car. They are at the opening within minutes. Lucas walks in with Peyton on his arm. Brooke glares at them and Haley notices. She walks over to talk to Brooke.)

Haley: Brooke, what's going on with you?  
Brooke: What do you mean?  
Haley: Every time you see Lucas and Peyton together you give him daggers… I mean I know he hurt her but if they want to go down that road again then that's their choice don't you think?  
Brooke: Oh, yeah whatever she wants

Haley: Are you listening to me?

(Haley follows Brooke gaze and realizes that it hasn't left Peyton since she walked in the door. Brooke has a weird grin on her face as well. Haley doesn't understand why Brooke is looking at her friend that way…. Nathan walks over and joins them)

Nathan: Who's the guy that's caught Brooke's eye?  
Haley: I'm not sure!  
Nathan: That's the same look she used to get when she was with Lucas. That guy is in for a surprise… Maybe a naked Brooke in his back seat

Haley: Maybe… Will you go get me something to drink, please?  
Nathan: Sure

(Nathan walks away. Haley grabs Brooke's arm and drags her into the back)

Brooke: What the hell, Haley?!  
Haley: Why the hell are you looking at Peyton like that?!  
Brooke: Like what?  
Haley: Like you want to jump her right now!  
Brooke: I don't know what you're talking about!  
Haley: The minute Peyton walked into this store your eyes were on her. Then you get this funny grin on your face as she starts laughing and talking to Lucas and other people around them. Then I try to talk to you and you're so dazed you don't say a word. Nathan asked me who the guy was that you were crushing on because you have that look in your eyes. It wasn't a guy you were looking at though Brooke, it was Peyton! Do you have something you'd like to tell me?  
Brooke: Nope, can't say I do

Haley: I could tell Peyton and she could try to get it out of you!  
Brooke: You wouldn't dare!  
Haley: Then spill. Something is going on and it's made you wacky so I want to help you figure this out

Brooke: You can't tell anyone… Not even Nathan! I'm trusting you with this… It would ruin everything

Haley: Ok, Brooke. What is it?  
Brooke: You better sit down for this

Haley: (finding a crate and sitting down) Ok….

Brooke: I'm gay

Haley: What?!  
Brooke: (looking down) Yeah….

Haley: Brooke, I don't know what t say about this…  
Brooke: It gets worse  
Haley: there's nothing wrong with being gay honey

Brooke: Oh, that's not the bad part like I said it gets worse

Haley: Spill….  
Brooke: I want to jump Peyton!  
Haley: What?!  
Brooke: Just ripping the band aid off. I have been having all of these weird feelings and thoughts about Peyton. It's getting harder and harder for me. Now Lucas wants her back and I'm afraid to lose her to him…. I mean I know she loves him

Haley: No, I don't think she does anymore  
Brooke: She keeps telling me that but just because she doesn't love him anymore doesn't mean she loves me

Haley: I don't think she's gay is she?  
Brooke: No, that's why we have not hope

Haley: I didn't think you were gay either so I guess who knows

Brooke: I don't know what to do. I want to tell her but I know she's going to freak out and I know she doesn't feel the same way and we just found our way back to each other… How can I lose that again?  
Haley: But what if she does feel the same way and you never find out and you and Peyton could have had an amazing relationship that you were too scared to pursue?  
Brooke: I don't know… I can't right now though. I'm not even sure I'm ready for that. I just know all I think about is kissing her and holding her and being with her….  
Haley: Then I think you should tell her Brooke, maybe not right now but soon. You don't want someone else to move in on her….

Peyton: (calling from the doorway) Brooke, are you back here?  
Brooke: Yeah, come on back

(Peyton walks back and sees Brooke with Haley. She notices the tear running down her face. She rushes over and wipes it away)

Peyton: (leaning down to be level with Brooke wrapping her arms around her) What's the matter B. Davis?

Brooke: (returning the hug) Nothing. Everything's fine  
Peyton: (pulling away but leaving her hands on Brooke's shoulders) Are you sure because you don't look fine?  
Brooke: Yeah, I'm sure. Did you need something?  
Peyton: I just couldn't find you and I didn't get a chance to say hi yet so I wanted to say hi

Brooke: (smiling that her "friend" wanted to see her) Oh ok. Hi

Peyton: Hey Hales. Nate looks good  
Haley: He's doing great and I think I have you to thank for it!  
Peyton: My pleasure

(Peyton's phone rings)

Peyton: Excuse me….

(Peyton walks away)

Brooke: Probably LA… She spends all day on the phone with them

Peyton: What do you mean early? (Pausing) As in right now? (Pausing) Dilated 6 centimeters! What does that mean? (Pausing) 4 more to go! How long do we have? (Pausing) Yes, we want to be there for the birth of the baby! (Pausing) Yes, we're on our way (Pausing) Ok, thank you (hanging up and turning to look at Brooke)  
Brooke: What is it, Peyton?  
Peyton: It's time!  
Brooke: What do you mean it's time?  
Peyton: Did you bring your car?  
Brooke: Yes… what's going on?  
Peyton: did you take it and have the police officer put the car seat in?  
Brooke: Yes

Peyton: Is the outfit and camera in there

Brooke: Yes, Peyton you made me put all of that in there last night when we got home

Peyton: It's time then we need to go

Haley: What the hell are you talking about?  
Peyton: Melissa's water broke Brooke. It's time! We have to get to the hospital like now! She's 6 centimeters and dilating fast. We have to get there if we want to see the birth of Emma

Brooke: What are we waiting for!  
Peyton: I don't know. Where are you keys?  
Brooke: In my purse

Peyton: Where is your purse?  
Brooke: in the drawer up front

Peyton: Well let's go then and get it! We have to get to the hospital

(Brooke runs up front and grabs her purse. She and Peyton run out of the store and head for Brooke's car. They peel out of there as fast as they can. Haley comes to stand with Lucas and Nathan)

Lucas: What the hell was that all about?  
Haley: Do we know a Melissa?  
Nathan: No, why?  
Haley: She's having a baby right now and Brooke and Peyton rushed out of here to watch the birth…

Lucas: Why?  
Haley: That's what I don't know  
Lucas: Well why are we standing here! Let's go after them

Nathan: I agree

Haley: Where is Brooke's assistant?  
Nathan: Over by the cash register

Haley: I'll tell her and then we can leave

(Haley walks over and talks to the lady she then rushes to meet the guys. What a crazy night… Brooke tells her she gay and in love with Peyton and then they take off to the birth of a stranger. What the hell is going on with those two?)

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton and Brooke have been rushed to get scrubs on and into a delivery room. Peyton gasps when she sees Melissa laying there exposed to the world. Melissa is smiling at them)

Melissa: Come on in you guys

Peyton: Are you in pain?  
Melissa: Heck no they gave me drugs about 5 minutes ago. I can barely feel anything

Brooke: good to know

Peyton: Where are we at right now?  
Melissa: I am 9 centimeters dilated. I have 1 centimeter left to go and then your baby girl will be here

Peyton: That happened fast  
Melissa: My water broke at 2 o'clock this afternoon but I knew Brooke's opening was tonight so I told them to wait to call you until I got closer to delivering

Peyton: You should have called us we would have been here for you

Melissa: I'm fine! Really and the baby's heart is strong and she's not in distress or anything. Everything is going great

Brooke: that's wonderful

Dr: (walking in) Let's check things out here Melissa (looking under a sheet at her private parts) You are dilated to 10 centimeters… How are the contractions?  
Peyton: we've been here 3 minutes and she hasn't had one yet

Dr: Ok, they were about 7 minutes apart the last time I was in here. I'm going to go get some gloves on and on the next contraction you'll start pushing.  
Melissa: Ok, thanks

(The doctor walks out and returns with a nurse and a pair of gloves. Brooke and Peyton are on each side of the bed. The baby enters the birth cannel and the doctor tells Melissa to push and she does. This continues for 15 more minutes. Brooke and Peyton are looking at each other. Melissa is screaming because the meds are good but not that good!)

Dr: I see the head. Keep pushing we're almost there!

(Melissa pushes again)

Dr: One more big push and she should be out!  
Melissa: You push her out. I can't. Just leave her in there it's ok. I can carry a baby around inside of me for the rest of my life!  
Dr: Don't be silly now push!!!

(Melissa squeezes Peyton and Brooke's hand almost breaking them and screams with all of her might as she pushes as hard as she can. The doctor grabs the baby)

Dr: It's a girl. Which one of you would like to cut the cord?

(Brooke just stands there and looks at Peyton. She can't believe she's a mom)

Peyton: Go ahead Brooke

Brooke: can we do it together?  
Peyton: Are you sure that's kind a special moment?

Brooke: I'm sure this is the beginning for both of us…

(Peyton smiles at Brook and walks down to the baby. Brooke grabs the scissors and Peyton grabs Brooke's hand. They cut Emma's cord. The doctor turns)

Dr: Nurse

(Handing the baby to her. Peyton and Brooke are still holding hands smiling at each other.)

Nurse: You'll get to hold her in just a minute I need to do an Apgar score on your baby and then she'll be all yours

Peyton: (snapping back into reality, squeezing Brooke's hand lightly before gently letting it go) Thanks  
Brooke: Thank you so much

Nurse: We're going to move you two to another room so you can have some privacy with her

Peyton: Ok can we have a minute with Melissa?  
Nurse: Sure

(The nurse and doctor leave the room. Melissa looks tired and is resting in bed)

Peyton: Do you want to see her?  
Melissa: What?  
Peyton: Before they move you upstairs do you want to see her and hold her?  
Melissa: No, but thank you… Do you have a name picked out?  
Brooke: Emma Kate

Melissa: Oh that's perfect!

Peyton: (leaning over and hugging Melissa) Thank you so much… This was the most unselfish gift anyone has ever given me and I promise I will do my very best to help Brooke take care of her…

(Peyton walks out of the room to give Brooke and Melissa a minute. She spots her friends sitting in chairs in the waiting area. She rushes down to see them)

Peyton: What are you guys doing here?  
Lucas: That was what we were going to ask you!

Peyton: Brooke's adopting a baby and the mother went into labor tonight. She was just born

Haley: Oh my God! This is amazing!  
Brooke: (walking up) Well she isn't mine for 90 days but I'm excited

Haley: Why didn't you tell us?  
Peyton: Fear! We wanted to wait until the baby was home safe!  
Haley: Is it a boy or a girl?  
Brooke: A little girl

Peyton: (smiling) Emma Kate

Haley: that is beautiful

Lucas: (not getting why Peyton is all smiles) So Peyton why are you so invested in this?  
Peyton: What's that supposed to mean?

Lucas: Well if it's Brooke's baby then what's with the goofy grin?

Brooke: (yelling at Lucas) Peyton had to agree to take care of Emma with me for the first 5 years. It's a long story but she's invested because she just gave her freedom up for me and our daughter!

Nathan: I know you two are best friends but are you sure you want to be tied to each other for the rest of your lives with a kid? That's a big responsibility I should know we have one  
Peyton: (getting pissed at the negative reaction of their friends) Thanks for the support guys! And yes, (grabbing Brooke's hand) we are ready for this!  
Brooke: And we're ok with all the responsibility! When we meet the right people we want to spend our lives with we'll figure it out then. That person is just going to have to be ok with Emma and the other one involved in their lives

Peyton: Couldn't have said it better myself! (squeezing her hand again and then dropping it softly)

(Brooke smiles at Peyton thinking God, she's killing me with all this hand holding today!)

Nurse: (walking up) Brooke, Peyton she's ready for you….

Haley: Can we come?  
Nurse: Give them about ten minutes and then I'll show you to their room

Haley: Ok, thanks

(Brooke and Peyton follow the nurse down the hallway to the room Emma's in. The nurse picks her up and goes to hand her to Brooke… Brooke points to Peyton and she takes the baby. The nurse walks out of the room and Peyton takes Emma and sits in the rocking chair)

Peyton: Why didn't you want to hold her?  
Brooke: I wanted you too first I'm a little nervous. Look at how little she is

Peyton: Um… ok but you're going to be great! (Looking down at Emma) Welcome to the world Emma Kate Davis… You're sure going to be one spoiled little girl. I'm already in love with you and I'm your mommy is too. We are going to take great care of you… I'm Peyton and that woman over there is your mommy. Yes she is. (looking up at Brooke) She's beautiful Brooke. Come over here and look at her

(Brooke walks over and looks at her daughter)

Peyton: (holding Emma towards Brooke) Go see mommy so I can take a picture of you two

Brooke: I didn't take one of the two of you, yet. Let me do that first

(Brooke gets out the camera and Peyton turns so that Emma and she are both looking at Brooke. Brooke snaps the shot and smiles. Peyton gets up and hands Emma to Brooke who sits down still looking nervous)

Brooke: Hey princess. You are so sweet. I'm already in love you with. You've made my heart whole

Peyton: Look up here Brooke

(Brooke looks and Peyton takes the picture. Brooke gets up and hands Emma back to Peyton. She looks a little freaked out)

Peyton: What's the matter?

Brooke: I don't want to break her  
Peyton: You're not going to

Brooke: Will you just hold her for now  
Peyton: Sure honey but it's going to be fine!

Brooke: Thanks, P. Sawyer

(The door opens and Haley, Nathan and Lucas walk in. They all have a shocked look on their faces at the sight before them. Peyton Sawyer with a baby in her hands)

Peyton: come on in you guys!

Haley: can I hold my niece?  
Peyton: Of course.

(Peyton hands Emma to Haley. Haley sits and Brooke starts taking pictures. Lucas grabs Peyton's arm)

Lucas: Can I talk to you for a second?  
Peyton: (not wanting to leave but not wanting to cause a scene) Sure

(They walk out of the room and the only one who notices is Brooke which causes her face to turn from happiness to sadness)

Lucas: Peyton, what is going on with you and Brooke?  
Peyton: What do you mean?  
Lucas: You quit your job and come home for her then you agree to raise a baby with her… What's the deal?  
Peyton: She's in a bad place Luke and she needs my help and she needs that baby.

Lucas: but you didn't have to have the baby with her

Peyton: It was the only way she could get that baby and I wanted to do it for her. Now in a few years we'll figure it all out but for now I'm here to help her and that meant adopting that baby so I did what I needed to do to help her!  
Lucas: You know I would have given the two of you a baby!  
Peyton: what?  
Lucas: If you or Brooke wanted to have a baby I would have helped you with that

Peyton: Lucas how can you think about having sex with either one of us you have a girlfriend!  
Lucas: I meant we could have done it in a lab, Peyton!  
Peyton, OH, sorry! Brooke didn't want to be pregnant. She just wanted to have a baby.

Lucas: And you?  
Peyton: I'm not ready to be a mother

Lucas: It sounds like you kind of already are so why didn't you guys come to me?

Peyton: Honestly?  
Lucas: That would be nice  
Peyton: We didn't think about it. Plus you'd want to be a part of they baby's life and that's not what Brooke wants. She wants to be a single mother  
Lucas: She's not a single mother though she has you… You're going to help her take care of that baby and you're going to be there for Brooke. It's funny that you always choice Brooke over everything else… When are you ever going to make a different choice?  
Peyton: Never! Brooke will always be first in my life! She's my best friend… my family, Luke! This is the decision I've made if you don't like it too damn bad. No one asked you! Now there is a beautiful baby girl in that room that I would love for you to meet, but only if you can be supportive of her mother and her Aunt! So… are you coming?  
Lucas: (looking disappointed) I guess so

(Lucas and Peyton walk back into the room and Nathan is holding the baby. Lucas walks over and takes her from him and Brooke snaps pictures. Everyone is talking and laughing. Peyton walks over and innocently wraps her arm around Brooke waist. She wanted to be closer to Brooke in that moment but not make it obvious. Haley notices the look in both of the girls' eyes and realizes that the feelings are the same between both of them. This must be killing them to be hiding how they feel from each other… They should just tell each other how they feel. Haley was determined to make them see how much they wanted to be together. They deserved happiness!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7: Coping

**Chapter 7: Coping**

(Peyton and Brooke have had Emma for three weeks and their house has been full of stress. There has been very little sleep had and they have lost all sense of calmness. Peyton is trying to set up her new face night with guest appearance by Coldplay and Brooke is trying to finish the sketches for her Baby Brooke line. Throw a baby in the mix and life is hell. Also, not known to the other they are both trying to fight these arising feelings that are occurring about each other… Peyton walks out of her room and finds Brooke asleep on the couch with Emma on her chest. They both look so peaceful. It was Brooke's night to take care of her. Peyton grabs her sketch pad and sits in the chair across from the sleeping pair. She starts to sketch them. She has a huge smile on her face. She loves the way Brooke looks holding a baby. She looks so calm and happy. Peyton feels her heart skip a beat. Oh shit… What the hell? She pushes the feeling aside and continues to work. Brooke wakes up and sees the smile on Peyton's face. She smiles and watches her for a few minutes. Peyton catches her staring at her)

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: What are you doing?  
Peyton: Drawing

Brooke: What are you drawing?  
Peyton: A beautiful baby with her beautiful mother!  
Brooke: (smiling) you think I'm beautiful?

Peyton: Of course you're beautiful!  
Brooke: Really?

Peyton: Yes, Brooke. You're a stunning woman! I don't just think you're beautiful I think you're gorgeous!

Brooke: (blushing) Thanks Peyton. You're not so bad yourself

Peyton: I mean it….

Brooke: (changing the subject before she tries to jump Peyton) what are your plans for the day?  
Peyton: I'm trying not to think about it

Brooke: That bad?  
Peyton: I have to go to the club and set up but I was just trying to calm my nerves by drawing…

Brooke: Is it working?  
Peyton: No but watching you sleep with your beautiful baby is calming…

Brooke: (she is flirting with me) So you like watching me sleep huh?  
Peyton: With that baby in your arms I sure do… I also have an incredible drawing for you

Brooke: Let me see!

(Peyton turns the drawing towards Brooke. It's of Brooke sleeping on the couch with Emma on her chest. They both have a peaceful look on their faces. Brooke smiles at Peyton and she returns it. It's a softer smile then they usually share. Brooke can tell that the stress of the last few weeks is wearing its toll on Peyton but Peyton continues to help her. She's a great friend… no she's an amazing friend!)

Brooke: That's remarkable!  
Peyton: (tearing it out of her sketch book) Here, take it…

Brooke: Thanks. I'll frame it and put it in the living room. Do you want to go to breakfast this morning?  
Peyton: I should get to the club. I don't know when I'll be home but I'll try not to be out to late. It's my night to get up with her so I'll be home before her 2 am feeding

Brooke: Don't worry about it. It's a big night for you

Peyton: But you have to get those sketches done

Brooke: (looking stressed) don't' worry about it

Peyton: No, I'll be home Brooke. You deserve to sleep too…  
Brooke: Thanks P. Sawyer

Peyton: You're welcome. Why don't you give me Emma and you go take a shower. You look like hell and a shower will help you feel better!

Brooke: (getting up and handing Emma to Peyton) Thanks, Peyt

Peyton: We're in this together B. Davis…

Brooke: I'm grateful for that (hugging Peyton tightly) but you didn't have to tell me I look like shit!  
Peyton: Just the truth!

(Brooke sticks her tongue out at Peyton walks away. Peyton lays the Emma down in her bassinette she decides to make Brooke breakfast. She is making pancakes and sausage and coffee. Emma starts crying just as she pulls the last pancake off the griddle. She goes to the fridge and pops a bottle in the microwave. She then walks over and picks Emma up)

Peyton: Good morning baby girl. How are you today? You sure did scream a lot last night. Why are you giving your mommy a hard time? She's trying her best and she is so good with you. She's an amazing mother… And we both love you so much, baby girl… You're everything to us. We just want you to be happy and maybe sleep a little…

(Peyton didn't notice but Brooke is standing behind her)

Peyton: I'd do anything for you and your mommy. She's my best friend in the whole world baby girl and I just want to make her happy. I hope I'm doing that by being here with you two. She seems happier since you came into our lives. I just want you to know I love both of you and would do anything I mean anything for you two… This is the happiest I've been in a long time and since we never get any sleep I must really love you two. Your mommy makes me happy. I didn't realize how much I missed my best friend while I was in LA. I'm just glad we decided to move back home and I'm even happier that your mommy decided to adopt you and make me a part of this… you're our miracle baby girl and I'm thankful for you every day, you and your mommy that is…

(The microwave beeps and Peyton walks into the kitchen. Brooke wipes the tears from her eyes. Oh, Peyton you don't know how happy you make me… Brooke places a smiles on her face and joins her favorite girls)

Brooke: Hey!

Peyton: Oh hey I didn't hear you come out… How was your shower?  
Brooke: Wonderful, thanks. Do I look better now?  
Peyton: Your hair's clean that's always a start! You look good

Brooke: Just good?  
Peyton: (checking Brooke out) No, you look great….

Brooke: (damn, got her to check me out. Wish she wouldn't stop) Thanks, I thought you didn't have time for breakfast?  
Peyton: Changed my mind

Brooke: (looking at Peyton with the bottle in her hand) Want me to feed her?  
Peyton: Not really… I enjoy this

Brooke: You are quite the little mother, aren't you?

Peyton: She's special to me and you know that but I'm hardly her mother because I feed her a bottle once in a while… I'm more like to over involved aunt!

Brooke: Well Auntie Peyton, I'm not going to be able to get her away from you am I? Whenever you're awake you're always holding her!  
Peyton: (looking sad) If you want her you can have her. I was just trying to help  
Brooke: (realizing she just hurt Peyton's feelings) I'm sorry, P. Sawyer. I was just teasing you. I love it that you are helping me out. I'm just a little jealous that she's taking better to you then me, that's all. Plus right now I'm going to eat because I'm starving and haven't mastered holding Emma and eating…

Peyton: (smiling a little) Well then enjoy!

Brooke: are you going to eat too?  
Peyton: Yeah if you get my plate ready and cut it up I think I can feed her with one hand and eat with the other

Brooke: Done, want coffee?  
Peyton: Sure

(Brooke gets both of them a plate and puts them on the table. Peyton sits down with Emma in her arms. She has managed hold the baby, the bottle and her fork all at the same time. Brooke smiles and laughs at her)

Brooke: You're really good at that, bitch!

Peyton: (laughing softly) Yeah and I've gained 10 pounds since she came home because every night when I'm feeding her I eat a pint of ice cream!  
Brooke: (slowly checking Peyton out… maybe a little bit too slow) you don't look like you've gained any weight. In fact I think you look hot!

(Brooke was testing the waters… she had too after this morning. She needed to take them to the next level if that's what Peyton wanted. Peyton just looks at Brooke. Is she flirting with me? I can't tell. How do I feel about that? I know I'm not in love with Lucas and my heart has been flipping and flopping a lot lately when it comes to Brooke but what am I feeling? I have always loved Brooke and in high school sure I went through my whole "I think I'm gay" phase but I'm not a kid anymore and neither is Brooke… What are we doing?)

Peyton: How can I be hot in this ratty old t-shirt and these faded old jeans?

Brooke: That's the Sawyer look and it's hot! (Winking at her)

(Oh yeah she's flirting with me! Holy shit! Do I flirt back do I let this continue think, Peyton think… I like it I don't want her to stop but… Oh my gosh, I want Brooke to flirt with me and I want to flirt back…

Brooke notices the panicked look that has consumed Peyton's face. She decides to back off. She does have a little hope though because Peyton was being a little flirty back. Brooke or should she say her therapist discovered that she has deep feelings for Peyton about two years ago. Brooke had been denying them and knew she would never act on them. Then when she lost her baby she knew she needed to be home with the one person who could take the pain away and she did. She brought joy to Brooke's life and her feelings are getting harder and harder to hide. In fact, sitting at the table with Peyton holding her daughter she can't help but want to lean over and kiss her. She knows she can't now though… But maybe someday…

Peyton notices the flirty face has left Brooke and it makes her sad. She knows her confusion scared Brooke off but really she was just trying to figure out how to continue it… Regret!)

Peyton: Earth to Brooke  
Brooke: Oh sorry  
Peyton: Where'd you go?  
Brooke: Just thinking… What were you saying?  
Peyton: I just said why don't I see if Haley can handle tonight and I'll stay home with you and Emma

Brooke: Are you insane! This is your big chance! You're going to the club!  
Peyton: It's not going to be the same….

Brooke: Why not?  
Peyton: (looking at Emma) Because you won't be there…  
Brooke: (Smiling widely) you want me there?  
Peyton: Of course I want you there… I've been dropping hints for days now. I've been waiting for you to say 'Hey P. Sawyer why don't I get a sitter and come with you to new faces night' but when you didn't I just realized you were too busy. I mean you're the one who forced me to open this company and so yeah I'd like you to be there but I get that you can't because of Emma (looking sad now)

Brooke: (quickly responding using Peyton's words) Hey P. Sawyer why don't I get a baby sitter and come with you tonight!

Peyton: (smiling the best smile Brooke's seen in years on her friend) really?  
Brooke: Yeah, I'll see if Millie can watch her tonight. We'll drop her off at her place and then pick her up on our way home. If you want me there then I'm going to be there for you! All you ever have to do is ask Peyton. You're my best friend and I'd do anything for you  
Peyton: (still smiling) But what about all your work for Baby Brooke?

Brooke: I have a few more days and I _**want**_ to go with you!  
Peyton: (smiling and reaching over to grab her hand and squeezing it quickly. wanting to hug her but her hands were full) thank you so much, Brooke. It means the world to me for you to be there…. This is one of the biggest things I've ever done in my life and knowing you'll be there by my side makes me feel better. If I don't find an act soon I'm going to have to go back to LA and sleep with my boss to get one! (Laughing softly)

Brooke: (looking at Peyton's hand which is still holding hers and turning hers up so they are now holding hands. Then giving Peyton a dirty look) First of all you are not sleeping with that boss ever again and second if you don't find an act tonight I'll call some of my people and help you out!!! And of course if you need me I'll always be there for you P. Sawyer… I should have realized that you needed me… I'm sorry about that

Peyton: (smiling bigger) don't be sorry I'm just glad you're coming tonight! How about I take Emma for the day so you can work and then I'll bring her home so I can get ready and we can ride together…

Brooke: I thought you were going to this thing with Lucas since you two have become each other's stand in dates

Peyton: (rolling her eyes) I told him to ask his girlfriend to come tonight and that you and I were going together (smiling sheepishly)

Brooke: (laughing) Optimist are you? You just found out that I was going

Peyton: (looking down with a smile forming on her face) I know but I was kind of hoping you'd come  
Brooke: (smiling at how sheepish Peyton is being. She's acting like a little girl… it's so damn hot!) All you ever have to do is ask. I'll be there for you whenever you need me (squeezing Peyton's hand that she is holding)

Peyton: Thanks Brooke

Brooke: You're welcome

Peyton: Well we better get going. You work and we'll be home later

Brooke: Ok, thanks Peyton

Peyton: See you tonight  
Brooke: Ok, can't wait

(Peyton bends down and hugs Brooke with her free arm and kissing her forehead. Brooke smiles at the small friendly gesture wishing it was more. She kisses Emma on the head. Peyton and Emma leave the house. Brooke's face fills with an even bigger smile than before. What the hell just happened? Did Peyton ask me out on a date? No, we're just going as friends? But what if it was more? Peyton did act a little strange when I was flirting with her but I know she was flirting back… She was also didn't pull her hand away when I was holding hers. She also kissed my forehead before leaving… What do I do? Treat this as a date or just two friends going to a club opening? Friends! That's what we are friends but damn she wants me at the new faces night and that's more than enough for me! Maybe it is kind of a date?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton is driving home. The last few weeks are running through her head and she can't stop thinking about early that morning. Brooke called me hot and holds my hand. Then I asked her out on a date? Or didn't I? It kind of sounded like a date? Oh man I'm so confused. The way Brooke's face lit up when I asked her to come with me I know she wanted too go but we're going as just friends right? Or are we more than friends? Do I want to be more than friends? Is there more to Brooke and Peyton? There can't be and I need to stop thinking about that!

Brooke is pacing back and forth in front of her closet. Knowing this is not a date but still wanting to look good for Peyton. She wanted her to see what she could have, if that's what she wanted… Could Peyton be interested? Man, this is getting confusing… Oh well back to the outfit for tonight… For Peyton!

Brooke hears the front door open and knows Peyton's home. A smile fills her face as she bounces down the stairs in her bathrobe. Peyton is standing in the doorway with the car seat on one hip- and a pizza in the other hand. Brooke smiles at her and takes the pizza)

Peyton: Thanks!  
Brooke: What's this?  
Peyton: Dinner. We have to eat before we can go to out!  
Brooke: Pizza is my favorite pre clubbing food!  
Peyton: (smiling flirtatiously at her) I know that, that's why I brought it home with me

Brooke: (smiling) you are so good to me!

Peyton: I try (smiling back)

(Peyton walks over and sits the car seat on the coffee table. Brooke puts the pizza down and walks into the kitchen. She returns with plates and two beers. Peyton is sitting on the couch holding Emma. Every time Brooke sees Peyton with Emma she smiles. There's her perfect family… At least she could pretend, right?)

Brooke: You look so good holding her. You should take her to the park and try to pick up a man… What guy could refuse those two cute little faces?  
Peyton: (smiling flirting again) Thanks, I love holding her but I'm off guys right now… (not thinking about what she just said)  
Brooke: I love holding her too (looking at her confused off guys? What does that mean)

Peyton: You want her?  
Brooke: She looks happy with you. I'll take her while you shower how's that?  
Peyton: Sounds good. Did you talk to Millie?  
Brooke: Yep, she'll watch Emma for us tonight!  
Peyton: (smile widening) So we're going out!  
Brooke: That we are

Peyton: Well let's eat so we can get ready then

Brooke: I'm excited!  
Peyton: Me too! It should be fun

Brooke: (smiling at her) it should. Hey can't I ask you something?  
Peyton: Sure what?  
Brooke: What do you mean that you're off guys right now?  
Peyton: Oh, I'm just not into going out with a guy right now.  
Brooke: So who do you want to go out with?  
Peyton: (oh shit do I tell her or don't I? Don't not yet) Right now the only think that matters to me is you, Emma, and my company… You and Emma first before the company though remember that. I don't have time for relationships with the wrong person

Brooke: How bout the right person?  
Peyton: (smiling at Brooke) That I'd have time for

(The girls sit and eat in silence, both giving each other side ways glances. This was definitely going to be an amazing night… Just the two of them being together would be enough for both of them.)

-----------------------------------------------

(Peyton was supporting a black leather skirt and a tight clothes over bros t-shirt. She had a cute pair of dressy heeled sandals on and her hair was swept up. She has killer earrings in and she looked hot. She was sitting on the couch waiting for Brooke. Of course Brooke would take forever to get ready! Brooke came down the stairs in a red tube top also supporting a black leather skirt. She was wearing her Jimmy Choos and her hair was pulled up exposing her neck. A neck that Peyton so wanted to nibble on. She also has on a small diamond necklace and a pair of earring to match. Peyton looked at Brooke and Brooke looked at Peyton. Brooke thought to herself that Peyton looked hot and Peyton thought Brooke looked breathtaking! This was going to be a long night)

Peyton: That's a good look for you B. Davis

Brooke: You too P. Sawyer

Brooke: Is Emma ready?  
Peyton: Millie picked her up. She realized that we were running late so she came over to get her

Brooke: That was nice of her

Peyton: So you ready to go?  
Brooke: If you are

Peyton: Yeah, I should get there since this is my gig

Brooke: Let's go then

(Brooke watches as Peyton makes her way to the door. Damn Broody was right. She does have some fine legs. She is a beautiful woman… Then it dawns on Brooke… What is Lucas going to do about all of this? Whatever this is… Peyton opens the door for Brooke only because she wanted to watch her walk out. She is so cute in that skirt and top. God, did she just call my best friend cute? Well she is… Oh, man!

Both girls walk out the door and head to the car. They get in and head to the club. They arrive to be greeted by their friends. Nathan looks awesome now and is actually walking by himself. Lucas brought Lindsay which made Peyton and Brooke happy and Haley had a weird look on her face like she was dying to talk to Brooke. Brooke had planned to avoid her after true confession night but that didn't look possible now!)

Nathan: Sawyer, this place is packed!

Lucas: You did a great job, Peyt

Peyton: Well it's thanks to you for letting me have this night in your club. (looking at Lindsay) It's great to see you again. We thought you disappeared

Lindsay: It's hard when my work is in New York but I'm back for the next month. I just sent my author out on a book tour so I'm free

Peyton: That's great! We should have a girls' night! We'd have to do it at our place unless Lucas and Nathan want to keep Emma for the night!  
Lucas: I don't know about that…

Brooke: Me either. Leaving my baby with those two!  
Nathan: I did help raise Jamie

Brooke: Yeah but it was mostly Haley  
Haley: Well I think a girls' night sounds fun so you'll have to leave the baby with those two!  
Brooke: I guess I'm outvoted

Lindsay: I'm in!  
Peyton: Cool we'll have to set something up!  
Nathan: So who's MCing tonight?  
Peyton: Me of course… Hales, you going to get up there tonight? You know I want Red Bedroom to produce your next album

Haley: I don't know Peyton….

Peyton: Think about it

Haley: I will

Peyton: Well I have to go get this started… I shall return

(Peyton walks away brushing her hand along Brooke's back. Brooke feels tingles running up her spin and she watches Peyton with a hug smile on her face)

Lucas: Let's go grab a table

Lindsay: Sounds good

Nathan: Hales, you coming?  
Haley: Brooke and I will get some drinks and be right over

Nathan: Ok

(Lucas, Lindsay and Nathan walk away. Haley is looking at Brooke.)

Brooke: What?  
Haley: Peyton looks good tonight

Brooke: (smiling) I know doesn't she!

Haley: I also noticed that she just ran her hand along your back. Have you told her yet?  
Brooke: No, but she asked me to come with her tonight…  
Haley: Like on a date?  
Brooke: I'm not really sure but I'm pretending it is!

Haley: (laughing) Is she going to get lucky tonight?  
Brooke: Oh my God Haley you did not just say that!  
Haley: Don't pretend you haven't thought about it

Brooke: it's all I've been thinking about lately. I have dreams about her in the shower and me joining her and I have dreams about me seducing her on the couch during one of our late nights with Emma… I telling you, Hales, it's killing me

Haley: (with a perplex look on her face) Um…

Brooke: I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that to you. I mean I don't even know how you feel about me being…

Haley: Hey, it's cool Brooke. I just can't believe you're having such thoughts about Peyton… She's a lucky girl

Brooke: But I don't think she's interested

Haley: I don't know about that… just keep trying Brooke. Like I said she ran her hand along your back early  
Brooke: (smiling at the thought, and then looking sad) I can't lose her though

Haley: I think you'll be surprised!  
Peyton: (up on the stage) Good Evening Tree Hill and welcome to TRIC's first officially New Faces Night. All the latest talent is here tonight for your entertainment. The mic is open so feel free to come up and sing your hearts out. Later tonight… Coldplay. So drink up and enjoy!

(The crowd starts cheering and Brooke is smiling at Peyton.)

Haley: You have it _**so**_ bad  
Brooke: I know!

(A group that was set up behind Peyton starts to play. They are pretty good. A bouncer is handing all the groups Peyton's card and he is taking their information. She was going to find someone to sign if it killed her. She rejoined her friends who are all now sitting at the table. Again brushing against Brooke before sitting down)

Brooke: Ordered you a vodka and sprite you still like those right?  
Peyton: My favorite… Ok, Hales pay attention because I'm going to need your help finding a new group

Haley: I'd love to help you!  
Peyton: Yeah a little birdie told me you've been hinting around and since we both have kids I thought both of us part-time equals one of us full time so if you're interested I'd love for you to help me produce my artists' music

Haley: Are you kidding me?  
Peyton: I do not kid about music!

Haley: I'd love to help you!

Peyton: Perfect

(The gang sits around talking. Haley and Peyton talk music and Nathan and Lucas talk basketball. Lindsay and Brooke were left to talk to each other. Brooke liked her because she was keeping Lucas away from Peyton. The night went on. Peyton and Brooke exchanged a few smiles and touches here and there. No one noticed but the two of them. She loved watching Peyton in her glory. Peyton was having so much fun tonight and she looked so hot! Brooke enjoyed her more than she did the music. Peyton introduced Coldplay and they sang a few sets. Haley and Peyton continued to compare notes because there were some bands they wanted to snag right away. Brooke and Lindsay sat and did shots the whole night. The club was winding down and it was time to close. Peyton noticed that Brooke was wasted and she rolled her eyes. She knew it was going to be a long night)

Nathan: You want me to help you get her home, Peyt?  
Peyton: No I can handle it

Lucas: Are you sure she's pretty bad

Lindsay: (slurring her words) I'm sorry we just kept ordering shots

Haley: Sorry about being boring tonight we were kind of into the music

Brooke: I'm fine! It's fine! But Emma needs to be picked up, Peyt!

Peyton: I know, honey!

Nathan: How about Haley and I take Brooke home and you can go get Emma.  
Peyton: Ok, thanks, you guys. I'll be home in 15 minutes…

(They all take off. Peyton hoped that she didn't cause Brooke to drink. She wanted her to come tonight and was glad she was there. She always got carried away with the music. Peyton went and picked up Emma thanking Millie and heading home. It was going to be a long night.

Brooke was lying on the couch. She felt like shit. How could she let Peyton down like that? She got drunk and revealed high school Brooke again. Damn any chance she had with Peyton was probably gone now. She heard Peyton and Emma walk into the house. Peyton didn't say anything to Brooke she just walked in the door and walked to the nursery. She came back a few minutes later and sat down with Brooke)

Brooke: Peyton, I'm so sorry

Peyton: For what?  
Brooke: getting so drunk tonight… I don't know what got into me

Peyton: (smiling) Two bottles of tequila

Brooke: Oh, I'm going to feel that in the morning

Peyton: That you are!

Brooke: You mad at me…

Peyton: Hell no! I thought you were mad at me. I invite you tonight and then I blew you off! That was so not cool and I'm sorry it's just I got so excited about all the hot new bands

Brooke: Your eyes paid me plenty of attention tonight and I had a good time. Don't think anything about it! I enjoyed watching how happy you were tonight

Peyton: (holding out her knuckles) Hoes over Bros

Brooke: (hitting it) Hoes over Bros

Peyton: Come on let's go to bed

Brooke: (surprise on her face) What?  
Peyton: Well you can sleep alone what if you aspirate and die. I can't be a single parent!

Brooke: You don't have to take care of me Peyt.

Peyton: (tucking a piece of hair behind Brooke's ear then resting her hand on her cheek) I know, Brooke but I want to… now come on

(Brooke and Peyton walk into Peyton's room. Peyton throws a t-shirt at Brooke and they both change. Peyton hops into bed and Brooke joins her)

Peyton: If you're going to puke you better do it on the floor!  
Brooke: Love you too

Peyton: Night Brooke

Brooke: Night Peyton

(Brooke's heart is racing if she could just roll over and wrap her arms around Peyton life would be perfect. Peyton was listening to Brooke's breathing she wished she'd roll over and wrap her arms around her… This was too weird. Peyton realized tonight that she may have more than just friendly feelings for her best friend and that's why seeing Lucas didn't bother her… She wasn't into him she was into Brooke…Now what was she going to do about it?)

A/N: They are going to get together I promise! It's coming… Just wait for it.

Also, thank you for all the reviews… it keeps me writing.

Enjoy and review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Morning After again and a

**Chapter 8: The Morning After again and again**

(Surprisingly Emma had only woke up once during the night. She must have known that her mommy and Aunt Peyton had a rough night. Peyton and Brooke were still sleeping. Somehow in the night after Peyton got up with Emma Brooke had rolled over and threw her arm over Peyton. Peyton had placed her arm on top of Brooke's. They actually looked like a cute little couple. Brooke woke up and saw how they were laying. She smiled and she wasn't going to move. Peyton started to stir and Brooke closed her eyes. Without even waking up Peyton pulled Brook closer to her. Brooke snuggled in. She knew Peyton probably thought she was a guy but she didn't care. Peyton slowly opened her eyes and realized it was Brooke in her arms. She stiffens instantly but then tightens her grip on Brooke. Brooke felt this and pretended to wake up.)

Brooke: (not letting go of Peyton) Oh, sorry about that. I must have forgotten where I was

Peyton: (tightening her arms around Brooke) Yeah, me too. That baby girl of your slept most of the night. She's probably going to be up soon

Brooke: That baby girl is ours and I'll go  
Peyton: No you stay. I'll take care of her. How are you feeling?  
Brooke: Headache  
Peyton: Kind of figured. I'll get Emma ready while you take a hot shower and I'll take you to breakfast at the grease pit. Best hangover food!  
Brooke: Sounds great

(Peyton rolls from under Brooke and disappears out of the room. Brooke smile widens as she gets up. Peyton had pulled her closer and didn't push her away first thing when they woke up. She could tell she felt it too. It was just a matter of time now)

-----------------------------------------------------------

(It had been a few days since the bedroom event. Both Peyton and Brooke were extremely busy. Peyton had signed two artists and was working her ass off. Brooke was trying to finish her sketches and Jamie's fifth birthday was coming up. Things were crazy. It was late at night. Peyton was sitting in her office. She was trying to figure out how to get her new artist recording time that both Haley and she could be at. There was a soft knock on the outside door of her office. It was after 11 who could be there? She walked over and unlocked the door. Brooke was standing there with Emma and her sketch pad crying)

Peyton: Brooke, what's the matter?  
Brooke: She's been crying all day! I know you're busy but I can't get her to stop. I've tried everything. I haven't gotten one sketch done today nor have I eaten or slept. She just cries and cries and cries. I think she misses you. She likes you better and she doesn't cry when you're around

Peyton: It's because I'm calmer. Babies can sense that. You just need to calm down.

Brooke: Peyton, I need your help. I'm sorry I know you're busy but if I don't get these done I'm not going to get the deal and then we're going to starve to death! I need you Peyt!

Peyton: Ok, ok calm down. First of all I would never let you starve I have a good job and can support you two and I'm coming home… Let's go!  
Brooke: (smiling) Really are you sure?  
Peyton: Yeah… I'll drive you home we can get my car in the morning. I'll order a pizza, too. It's going to be ok… We'll get these done

Brooke: You promise?  
Peyton: I promise

(Peyton takes Emma and they walk out of the office to Brooke's car. Peyton drives them home and carries Emma into the house. Brooke follows. The pizza is delivered a few minutes later. They eat and open a bottle of wine. Peyton sits on the couch with Emma. Brooke is sitting next to her with her sketch pad.)

Brooke: Why don't you go to bed while she's sleeping?  
Peyton: No, I'll stay up and keep you company.

Brooke: thanks Peyton. How come she isn't crying now?  
Peyton: Probably because she wore herself out during the day

Brooke: You're a better mother than me!  
Peyton: No, I'm not. You just need to calm down a little. You're doing an amazing job. You are an awesome mother and Emma is lucky to have you…

Brooke: We're both lucky to have you…

Peyton: I feel the same way about you two

Brooke: Do you want to put some music on?  
Peyton: If it won't distract you

Brooke: It won't… Just no emo Peyton music!

Peyton: How about some old that my mom gave me?

Brooke: ok

(Peyton gets up and puts on KC and the Sunshine Band)

Brooke: You're joking right?  
Peyton: (Smiling) no  
Brooke: You're mom used to play this every day after school

Peyton: I know she loved KC and the Sunshine Band

Brooke: And I loved her

Peyton: She loved you too (smiling at Brooke)

(Brooke sits at the coffee table and works in silence. Time goes by and Brooke notices that Peyton is asleep on the couch. She smiles at her best friend with her daughter. She finishes her last sketch and decides to join them on the couch. She knows she'll have to explain it to Peyton in the morning but she didn't care. She wanted to be near her tonight… Peyton saved her and she wanted to thank her. Brooke grabs a blanket and squeezes between Peyton and the couch. Peyton feels her and shifts to make more room. She then wraps her free arm around Brooke. Brooke places her hand on Peyton's chest and Peyton entwines their fingers. Brooke stares at her. She has a cute little grin on her face and her lips are so beautiful. All Brooke wanted to do was kiss her. She loved the way they felt right now but she wanted to feel more. She leans up towards Peyton's mouth. She knows this will change everything but she has to do it… She scoots up so she can reach them better and then she slowly leans in and kisses Peyton full on the lips. This startles Peyton and she wakes up. Brooke sees the look of confusion in Peyton's eyes but she can't pull back. It takes Peyton a minute to realize what was happening but once she does she kisses Brooke back. Brooke crawls closer to Peyton and they kiss a little longer, nothing deep just a simple romantic kiss. Peyton pulled away first and the confusion in her eyes is even deeper now)

Peyton: Brooke, what the hell was that?! (100 emotions running through her mind… She wanted to know why Brooke kissed her. Did she know? Was she messing with her? Was Brooke just lonely? Why would she kiss her? She needed to know)  
Brooke: Peyton… I'm so sorry… I just saw you laying here with Emma and it's been an emotional day and I shouldn't have kissed you I don't know what's gotten into me… But you did kiss me back!

(Brooke goes to move away from Peyton with a tear rolling down her face. Peyton grabs Brooke to stop her.)

Peyton: Wait?! B. Davis we need to talk about this….  
Brooke: (looking down) Why? I kissed you and you obviously are horny or lonely because you kissed me back. It's not like we haven't kissed before Peyton!

Peyton: Never like that Brooke  
Brooke: Laps in judgment and I'm sorry

(Peyton gets up and lays Emma in the bassinette in the corner of the room)

Brooke: She's going to cry  
Peyton: I wrapped her extra tight, she'll be fine

Brooke: (starting to ramble) Please Peyton I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to. I just I don't know. You just looked so and I just and… Oh Peyton (starting to cry)  
Peyton: Brooke, calm down. Talk to me…. What's going on?

Brooke: Aren't you going to leave?  
Peyton: No! Why would I do that?

Brooke: Because I just kissed you…

Peyton: I realize that and I'm a little confused as to why you'd do that

Brooke: I'm just tired and you have been so good to me and I'm gay or bi I haven't really figured it out yet… I've always has the thought in the back of my head and I just tried to hide it but after two years of therapy I really can't deny it anymore and I'm sorry I kissed you….

(Peyton just sat there staring at Brooke. She didn't know what to say. Her best friend just told her she was gay or at least bi and they just kissed. Peyton wasn't mad. In fact, she wanted to kiss Brooke again but she wasn't ready for all the feelings that were rushing through her right now. She doesn't know what to think… This is complicated! She didn't know if Brooke was just experimenting or if she wanted something more with her… she also didn't know what she was but that kiss started a spark in Peyton that she never had felt before… never!)

Brooke: (watching Peyton stare off into space) Peyton, say something please!

Peyton: (having to know) Are you, you know… into me?

Brooke: What?! No!

Peyton: (looking a little hurt) Oh, ok… then there's nothing to worry about, Brooke

(Brooke didn't want to lose the chance to be honest with the love of her life and she noticed the look of disappointment on Peyton's face… Was she actually upset that I wasn't into her? But I totally am and why was there nothing to worry about? Peyton gets up to walk out of the room)

Brooke: Wait!  
Peyton: What, Brooke? I'm going to bed

Brooke: Don't go please… I just lied I'm totally into you!

Peyton: So which one is it? You're into me or your not into me?  
Brooke: I think I'm into you… I don't know. I don't even know what it means to be with a woman especially one that's been your best friend since you could remember. I don't want to scare you away Peyton. I just…

Peyton: Brooke…

(Peyton's thinking about how this conversation needed to end… I need to process what Brooke just said… She was into me… and I'm into her… We could be together… We could be a real family this could actually work. But there is no way we can rush into anything… I need time to process this but I don't want to hurt her and I'm scared maybe I should just lie and run away from this. Maybe I shouldn't want this with my best friend… But aren't you supposed to fall in love and marry your best friend? Emma starts crying from the bassinette interrupting Peyton's thoughts.)

Peyton: I'll get her

Brooke: No, it's ok. It's my responsibility

(Brooke stands and starts to walk away from Peyton… Peyton grabs her arm to stop her knowing that Brooke thinks she going to leave now)

Peyton: I'm not leaving!

Brooke: People always leave…

Peyton: Ok, Emo! When did you become me?  
Brooke: About two years ago when I discovered that I wasn't who I thought I was and was miserable in my life! The icing on the cake was when I miscarried. I knew I had to come home and I knew I needed you to come home with me…

Peyton: (getting up and wrapping her arms around Brooke) and I did and I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere

Brooke: Promise

Peyton: Promise but Brooke…

Brooke: Yeah….

Peyton: We're going to have to talk about this more, you know that right?  
Brooke: Can't we forget about it?  
Peyton: No, we can't… There is a lot we need to discuss and I don't want to forget about it!

Brooke: Fine but can we forget about it tonight? Emma's crying and I'm tired

Peyton: Yeah we can. You go to bed and I'll take Emma tonight

Brooke: But you had her last night

Peyton: Just go Brooke

Brooke: Will you…

Peyton: I'll be here in the morning I'm not going anywhere

Brooke: Ok, thanks Peyton  
Peyton: you're welcome

(Brooke walks upstairs to her room and Peyton picks up Emma. She places her hand on her lips smiling softly… What the hell just happened? Did Brooke just say she was gay and into me? Oh man! This changes everything. Those feeling weren't just superficial, I am into Brooke. Oh, what are we going to do? I don't know how to be in a relationship let alone one with my best friend. Did I just say I wanted to be in a relationship with my best friend? God, I need to find a man to hide with and just forget this ever happened… We can't go down that road. Relationships are too hard and we have to think about Emma. She's everything and we can't be selfish and go after what we want… Or can we? Could this work? Smiling again… I'd like it to work…)

Peyton: Oh, Emma what are we going to do?

(Emma just looks at Peyton while she sucks down her bottle)

Peyton: I don't know either

(I'll just hide… That's what I'm best at and then neither of us gets hurt… Peyton finishes feeding her and they both fall asleep on the couch)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke had tossed and turned all night. She looked at the clock and it said 8 o'clock. She didn't hear any movement from Peyton's room or the nursery so she quickly got up, got dressed and headed out to the living room. She was surprised to find Peyton and Emma asleep on the couch. She stayed! I told her I was into her and she didn't leave. That made Brooke smile it also made Brooke want to kiss her again but she knew that couldn't happen. Peyton had kissed her back but she didn't say anything about being into her. They had kissed before and Peyton has been lonely. Brooke couldn't kiss her again until she knew how Peyton felt about her. Brooke grabbed her sketches and quickly wrote Peyton and note and headed for the door. She had to get out of there. Peyton heard the door close and woke up. Brooke really had turned into her… Running from her feelings and dealing with the aftermath of your actions. Peyton noticed a note on the coffee table. She moved carefully so she wouldn't wake Emma and grabbed the note)

Reading it:

_P. Sawyer~_

_Sorry about last night… My head is spinning and there's a lot we need to talk about… Please know I want to talk I just can't right now. I'm not sure I'm ready to hear what you have to say. Can I have some time please?_

I went to overnight Macy's my sketches and my business plan then I'm going to get Jamie a present for his party today… Remember to pick him up something today…You said you had an idea for him, just wanted to remind you… After last night I'll understand if you're not here when I get back. 

_See you this afternoon… hopefully ___

_  
XOXO,_

_B. Davis_

(Leave! She thinks I'm going to leave! God, doesn't she get I'm staying! I don't care if she is gay and in love with me! I'm in love with her too! Oh my gosh did I just think that? I'm staying and I just have to prove that to her! There's a soft knock at the door. Peyton gets up and answers it…. Great the Broody Blonde! Not what I need this morning. She needs to talk to Brooke! Lucas looks at her and frowns)

Lucas: (holding up a bag and coffee) I brought you guys breakfast but by the look on your face I can see you're not to happy to see me!  
Peyton: Sorry, we had a long night, come in.

Lucas: You ok? We haven't seen much of the Davis/Sawyer household lately

Peyton: With the baby and work we've both just been really busy. (looking distracted)  
Lucas: Are you sure you're ok?  
Peyton: I'm fine, just Brooke/Peyton drama… You know same old shit new day!  
Lucas: I was serious Peyton when I told you I'm here if you need me

Peyton: (don't think tell my ex boyfriend I'm in love with my best friend is under that support, distraction with the baby!) Well I could use your help right now…

Lucas: What can I do to help?  
Peyton: Emma only seems to sleep when she's being held and I really need a shower and Brooke is out for the day. Would you mind holding her so I could shower really fast?  
Lucas: No, I'd love to

Peyton: thanks Luke, You're an angel!

(Peyton hands Emma to Lucas and bounces up the stairs. Lucas looks at the beautiful sleeping angel. She has the faintest hint of brown hair and the smallest fingers and nose. Peyton was right… If he helped Brooke or Peyton some day with this he'd want to be a part of this and it hurt that Peyton didn't want him any where near a family she might want to have. He sat for a few minutes and Emma starts crying. He tries to calm her down but she doesn't stop. She's starts crying loud and more intense. He walks upstairs and opens the bathroom door. Peyton is standing there naked in front of him)

Lucas: God, I'm sorry Peyton! (but he doesn't close the door)  
Peyton: (grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her) it's no big deal. You've seen me before we were together remember

Lucas: She's crying and I didn't know…

Peyton: I heard her and that's why I was getting out

Lucas: Oh…

(Peyton walks over and takes Emma from Lucas.)

Peyton: Shh… baby girl don't cry. I'm here

(Emma starts to settle down.)

Peyton: She's probably hungry

Lucas: That's what I thinking… You're so good with her. She calms right down in your arms (God, she looks hot standing there with a baby wet from the shower in a towel)

(Peyton goes to walk pass Lucas to go downstairs. It's now or never… He grabs her arm and without thinking he kisses her. She doesn't respond she just pulls away)

Peyton: (slapping him) God, Lucas! That's not what I want or need right now! Not you too!  
Lucas: Peyton… You know… Wait you too?

Peyton: Nothing…

(He doesn't care he needs to do it again. So he crashes his lips onto hers again. This time she kisses him back… God, this was much better with Brooke. She wasn't so hard and demanding… I wish she wouldn't have freaked out last night… I would have liked to explore that some more… But then again I wanted to run from it too. My head is spinning, I can't decide what we should do or what I should do… Lucas deepens the kiss. In that moment, I realize that the only person I want to kiss is Brooke and she pulls away slowly. She smiles… It's not him… She doesn't feel anything… She knows now that last night if Emma hadn't woke up she would have taken Brooke into her arms and kissed her forever... She softly kisses Emma… A huge smile engulfs her face… Thanks baby you sure do have bad timing! Lucas looks at her.)

Lucas: Why are you smiling?  
Peyton: Lucas, I'm sorry but it's just not there anymore

Lucas: I noticed

Peyton: I have feelings for someone else….

Lucas: I kind of figured that out when you were so cool with Lindsay…

Peyton: She's a great girl Luke and she does make you happy

Lucas: She does but it's not like when we were together…

Peyton: We haven't been together for a long time Luke and I can't go back there… I'm sorry

Lucas: I know, it's ok. It's just if I didn't try with you again I'd always wonder…

Peyton: Can we still be friends?  
Lucas: Of course. Let me take Emma so you can get dressed

Peyton: Her bottle's in the fridge

Lucas: Ok

Peyton: Thanks Luke

Lucas: For what?  
Peyton: Helping me realize my heart's desire and being a great friend!  
Lucas: Any time Peyton!

(Lucas kisses her on the cheek and heads downstairs. Peyton has the biggest smile on her face. She's going to tell Brooke and they're going to be together! It only took them forever to figure it out but she knows now and there is no turning back… Any way she hoped there wasn't)

-----------------------------------------------------

Brooke: (bursting into Haley and Nathan's) Tutor Mom! I need you I'm a complete idiot… I kissed her last night and she kissed me back and then she freaked out!  
Nathan: (walking out of the kitchen) Hales isn't here right now… But I'm dying to know who you are kissing…  
Brooke: God, I thought you were with Jamie today because Haley was getting ready for the party

Nathan: Skillz took Jamie for a pre birthday bash so I'm here helping Haley and she had to go pick up the cake so… Once again who are you kissing? I'm pretty sure you said her!  
Brooke: No, you misunderstood me

Nathan: So you didn't say her?  
Brooke: nope, don't think I did  
Haley: (Walking in) What's going on? Brooke you look so upset?  
Nathan: She walked in here yelling something about kissing her and then when she realized I wasn't you she said I misunderstood her and now she's standing there dumbfounded

Haley: (look of shock on her face) Nathan, go away!  
Nathan: Where am I supposed to go?  
Haley: I don't care go anywhere I need to talk to Brooke!  
Nathan: Fine whatever but if you're now kissing Peyton let me know so I can give you pointers on what she likes… Or better yet ask Lucas she always said he did better than I did

Haley: Shut up Nathan and go get the food for tonight!  
Nathan: Fine… She likes it when you move really slowly down her stomach and then the inside of…  
Haley: Do you want to get a divorce?  
Nathan: Um no

Haley: then stop talking about having sex with my best friend and get out!  
Nathan: I never had sex with Lucas  
Haley: (Smiling) Out...

Nathan: (singing):

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

(Nathan walks out the door laughing)

Brooke: I'm going to kill him!

Nathan: (popping his head back in) Does she wear cherry chapstick? She used to wear vanilla

Brooke: Get out Nathan!

(This time he leaves and Haley looks at her)

Haley: I'm sorry about that!  
Brooke: He's going to tell Lucas

Haley: He's going to tell everyone!  
Brooke: Great!  
Haley: No he won't. He could tell you were uncomfortable

Brooke: Why'd he assume I kissed Peyton?  
Haley: I might have sort of told him I was concerned with the fact you kept staring at her…  
Brooke: Hales!  
Haley: It was before you told me you were in love with her. I didn't tell him that.  
Brooke: Great

Haley: (Smiling) So you kissed Peyton?  
Brooke: (Smiling) Yeah…

Haley: And?  
Brooke: She woke up, kissed me back, asked me what the hell it was and then we started talking about it and Emma woke up

Haley: Oh… so she was asleep when you kissed her?

Brooke: Yeah, she was holding Emma and she had stayed up to keep me company and she fell asleep and she looked so cute I just had too.

Haley: (smiling) I see

Brooke: Then I got up and left her a note before she woke up

Haley: Brooke!  
Brooke: I don't know what to do… She totally flipped. I could tell she wasn't into it and now I have to live with her and face her every day

Haley: Brooke, I'm sorry but are you sure she flipped out or was she just stunned because she was asleep? And didn't you say she kissed you back?

Brooke: I don't know but did I mention I may have told her I was into her? And yes she kissed me back!

Haley: Good for you Brooke!  
Brooke: Oh, yeah then she flipped out even more

Haley: Are you sure she flipped out or are you just wishing she'd flipped out so you don't have to deal with your feelings?  
Brooke: (looking frustrated) I don't know! I just left her this morning and now I'm afraid to go home. What if she's not there?  
Haley: I can tell you right now she's not.

Brooke: She left! Where's Emma?  
Haley: Chill out. Emma's with her. I just saw her at the studio.

Brooke: And?  
Haley: She had a huge smile on her face she was cooing and talking to Emma. She said something about dealing with Lucas and the past is in the past and looking forward to her future. I really think she's on something!

Brooke: What about Lucas?  
Haley: He was over at your place this morning. I don't know much more than that. I just was checking out the studio time and she was getting ready to take Emma for a walk. She said it was too beautiful of a day to keep I believe she said "our" beautiful baby inside.  
Brooke: Our? She never calls her our! She always calls her mine…

Haley: That's why I'm asking you what really happened!  
Brooke: I don't know but I have to find her!  
Haley: I think you should  
Brooke: (hugging Haley) we'll see you tonight!  
Haley: Are going to be holding hands and all lovey?

Brooke: Too soon for that.  
Haley: I'm cool with it when you're ready

Brooke: Don't put the cart before the horse and we both know who's going to flip out about all of this!  
Haley: No, he won't. Now go find her!

(Brooke hugs Haley again and walks out of the house. Was Peyton excited because of Lucas or was she excited because of her. God, this was so hard! She wanted to explore her feelings for Peyton but is scared to death of losing what they already had! She just hoped they could make it work.)

---------------------------------------------------

(Peyton was sitting in her chair behind her desk holding Emma. She was softly singing to the baby while she was eating. Nathan stood in the doorway smiling at her)

Nathan: Peyton Sawyer with a baby that isn't Lucas' isn't that an interesting sight?  
Peyton: Hey Nate! You look good!  
Nathan: thanks, I'm supposed to be buying food for Jamie's party but I have no idea what I need so I came looking for you instead

Peyton: well Emma almost finished with her bottle I could help you when she's done

Nathan: that would be great. You guys coming tonight?  
Peyton: Of course we wouldn't miss Jamie's birthday now that we're back in town

Nathan: How's it going being back in Tree Hill?  
Peyton: I love it! I signed two bands and Brooke and I are getting this co-parenting thing down. I'm helping her out as much as I can. She a little jumpy and Emma senses that but she's doing a great job. She's a great mother (a smile forms on her face)  
Nathan: So… about Brooke?  
Peyton: What about her?  
Nathan: Let's just say she's over and my house ranting to my wife about this amazing kiss she shared with this person she likes and that said person flipped out and now she's worried that she's ruined everything… Do you know anything about that?

Peyton: Why would I know anything about who Brooke is kissing?  
Nathan: Well you are her best friend and you do live together and I have a good idea who that said person was… (grinning at Peyton)

Peyton: Nathan, do you want to ask me something?  
Nathan: Ok, fine Sawyer! You and Brooke?  
Peyton: (Smiling) What about us?  
Nathan: Did she try to kiss you last night?  
Peyton: Yes and I kissed her back!

Nathan: And did you flip out?  
Peyton: I didn't think so. I mean I was taken by surprise

Nathan: Man, I wish I could have seen that!  
Peyton: Get your head out of the gutter

Nathan: In high school I used to dream about the two of you… Of course I was there watching and sometimes in between you!  
Peyton: that is gross, Nathan!  
Nathan: It's the truth and what's gross the three of us together or you with Brooke?  
Peyton: (A huge smile on her face) the three of us together… I don't find anything gross about being with Brooke

Nathan: So you want to be with her!  
Peyton: can I tell you something?  
Nathan: Sure

Peyton: This morning Lucas came over and he kissed me…

Nathan: That bastard! He has a girlfriend…

Peyton: So not the point right now Nathan

Nathan: Sorry, continue

Peyton: So any way he kissed me and I slapped him then he kissed me again and all I could think about was how it felt with Brooke and how I wanted to feel that again!

Nathan: Damn P. Sawyer's hot for B. Davis… It's about time you admitted it!

Peyton: (Smiling) I think I am and what do you mean it's about time?  
Nathan: You can't lie to me Peyton plus honey you talk in your sleep

Peyton: What?!  
Nathan: Let's just say this isn't really a surprise to me… You used to dream about Brooke when we were together… You'd talk to her in the middle of the night and you'd tell her that you were in love with her!  
Peyton: Oh my gosh! Why didn't you ever say anything?  
Nathan: I didn't see the point. So do you want to be with her?

Peyton: More than anything…  
Nathan: Then go get her!  
Peyton: I can't!  
Nathan: why not?  
Peyton: Emma…  
Nathan: I don't understand

Peyton: We made a commitment to take care of this little girl and if it doesn't work out then she's the one who suffers

Nathan: You really think if you hook up with Brooke it wouldn't work out?  
Peyton: I don't know!  
Nathan: You and her boyfriend hooked up twice and you're still friends… By the way what were we, just someone for you to hide with? Did you like being with me?  
Peyton: No and of course I liked being with you… I enjoyed sex with you and I enjoyed sex with Lucas but now all I can think about is having sex with Brooke!  
Nathan: Can I please watch?  
Peyton: You are so gross! No you can't!

Nathan: So you're bi?  
Peyton: I don't know because I can't imagine having sex with anyone else expect Brooke now

Nathan: So one kiss from Lucas made you realize all of this today?  
Peyton: No, I've been fighting this since we got back… When we started all the baby stuff I just started having feelings for Brooke and I just thought it was the drama of the whole situation but when she kissed me last night I just knew… The only thing is I might have asked her what the hell she was doing…  
Nathan: Peyt!  
Peyton: I know and I'm not sure how to fix that… I'm scared to be with her but I'm also scared that I humiliated her last night and she isn't going to know how to handle that.

Nathan: I don't know you used to say what the hell to me all the time and I kept coming back

Peyton: You were an ass!  
Nathan: Brooke's tough. She'll probably play it off as if nothing happened and then just live with her heart break

Peyton: God I hope not! I don't want to cause her any more heartache then I've already caused her

Nathan: Then you have to tell her

Peyton: I can't … I can't do that to Emma

Nathan: Shit you are too full of drama Sawyer! You have to decide what's more important saving your heart and not trying things with Brooke or risking heart break and being happy while it lasts!

Peyton: I don't know Nate. I'm scared

Nathan: Love is a scary thing but I think if you let yourself be happy with Brooke you'll see that you're meant for each other and that there's nothing to be scared of  
Peyton: Thanks Nate. Let's go to the store before Haley kills you!

Nathan: Thanks

(She stands up with Emma and they walk out of the studio. Her mind is on talking to a certain brunette fashion designer, who by the way was gorgeous, about last night… They had to figure things out!)

------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, don't hate me and just keep reading this chapter until the end! There is a little Breyton drama and some strong language in this chapter… I'm sorry if these are too long I just get going and can't stop! I hope you enjoy and please review! They make me work harder!**

**Chapter 9: Birthday Party and Night Club Jealousy **

(Peyton is sitting on the couch waiting for Brooke to get home so they can go to Jamie's birthday party. Brooke, of course, is late. Peyton is reading the latest issue of B. Davis magazine. One article caught her eye: _"Confessing your love to your best friend." _Peyton found this article interesting since that's what she was about to do and Brooke had already sort of done that. Maybe Brooke purposely had someone write that article. Emma is in her bouncy seat on the coffee table in front of Peyton. She puts down the magazine to direct all her attention to the sweet baby)

Peyton: Where is your mommy, Miss Emma? She's late and we're going to be late for your cousin's birthday party.

(The door opens and Brooke comes rushing in, putting down the huge box she is carrying and sits on the couch next to Peyton.)

Brooke: I'm so sorry P. Sawyer I spent most of the day with Haley and she put me to work and then I still had to get Jamie's present and then there was a problem at my store so I'm here now are you ready to go?

Peyton: We've been ready to go for 45 minutes now

Brooke: I said I was sorry

Peyton: I'm just saying we're ready. What did you get Jamie for his birthday?  
Brooke: Yeah, Skillz is getting him a Wii so I got him Rock band. Skillz said that was the best game out there

Peyton: Cool

Brooke: What did you get him?

Peyton: since I'm the music guru I'd got him an iPod…

Brooke: You bought a five year old an iPod? I don't even have an iPod!  
Peyton: Yeah I noticed that… Why is that?  
Brooke: I used to but it quit and I just never got a new one

Peyton: (pulling a package out of her purse and handing it to Brooke) Well I'm sick of having to share when we're out walking and we have to stand so close to each other we can barely move so when I picked up Jamie's I got this for you!

Brooke: (hugging Peyton and screaming) It's a purple iPod! Peyt, you didn't have to do this

Peyton: I know but I thought it was time… I loaded some stuff on it for you too

Brooke: (hugging her again) Thanks, that's really nice of you

Peyton: I was thinking we could give him what you got and what I got from both of us… Two people two presents. That's how it should work. Really we should have gotten him three because of Emma but we got nice enough gifts I think we're safe

Brooke: Oh, no I picked him up a book from Emma

Peyton: Perfect. Did you remember to get the wrapping paper because I sort of forgot it and we need to wrap his gifts and head over there

Brooke: I did but I forgot a card

Peyton: I picked up a card because we didn't talk about getting one so I thought better to be save than sorry

Brooke: God, it's like we read each other's minds

Peyton: We have that connection, Brooke (smiling at her)

Brooke: (looking at Emma) The Rock Band is pretty big so I have to sit on the floor to wrap it

Peyton: ok

(They both sit on the floor side by side. Brooke grabs the wrapping paper, scissors and tape. She sits it between them both. They start wrapping the presents and they both go to reach for the tape and the same time. Their fingers touch and Brooke goes to pull her hand away quickly. Peyton grabs it without looking at her and squeezes it. She then let's go and Brooke just stares at her. Peyton finally turns her head and smiles softly at Brooke)

Peyton: I'm done are you ready?  
Brooke: (lost in the moment) Um… yeah I am

Peyton: You grab the baby and I'll grab the gifts

Brooke: Sounds like a plan

(Peyton and Brooke load up the car and head over to Nathan and Haley's house. Emma starts crying and Peyton reaches back to give her a pacifier. She puts her hand on Brooke's shoulder as she's reaching back. Brooke feels the heat running through her body. Peyton leaves her hand there for a few minutes while she cooing at Emma. Brooke has a smile on her face. Peyton comes back around and kisses Brooke softly on the cheek, then grabs her hand to hold it. Brooke slams on the brakes and pulls the car off the road)

Brooke: What the hell?  
Peyton: Brooke, we'll talk about it later, just enjoy it now. We're two houses away from Naley's and their in the front yard looking at us.  
Brooke: Why did you do that?  
Peyton: Reassurance that everything's going to be ok…

Brooke: I don't need reassurance and I don't need you messing with my head!  
Peyton: I'm sorry you feel that's what I'm doing, it's not!

Brooke: Are you?  
Peyton: No and we'll talk about it later!  
Brooke: Fine!

Peyton: Fine!

(Brooke pulls back onto the street and into Naley's driveway. Haley is standing there looking at them. They get out of the car. Haley can sense something is wrong)

Haley: Everything ok?  
Brooke: Peachy!  
Peyton: Fine here  
Lucas: (walking out of the house) Hey girls  
Peyton: Perfect timing can you carry our presents in?  
Lucas: Sure (looking at the boxes) What did you get him?  
Peyton: Something to go with Skillz gift

Haley: If you bought him Rock Band I'm going to kill you!  
Peyton: Not telling

Brooke: (carrying Emma) It's his birthday and we just wanted to give him something he'll like

Haley: Whatever you two are baby spoilers

Brooke: We try

(The gang walks into the house. There are kids running all over the place. Brooke puts Emma's car seat down and takes her out. Peyton comes and stands next to her, wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulder)

Peyton: I hope it's ok I put that outfit on her  
Brooke: (smiling at the music note displayed on her daughter's chest) It's perfect… she looks so cute in it.  
Peyton: It just makes her feel more like ours… because she's displaying something important to me and it's good fashion like you…

Brooke: Peyton stop! (shrugging off Peyton's arm scared that she'll end up messing this up and not wanted to take the next step with Peyton)  
Peyton: Stop what?  
Brooke: everything!  
Peyton: (looking confused) I thought this is what you wanted?  
Brooke: Don't mess with me Peyton! I shared something really private with you and it's not fair for you to use it to play on my emotions or to play with my heart!

Peyton: I'm not playing… (looking sad) I'm trying to show you…

Brooke: what that you can pretend to like me so you don't hurt my feelings? I don't need that Peyton. I'm a big girl!  
Peyton: (her eyes filled with hurt and pain) I can't believe you Brooke! Ever chance you get you display no faith in me! This is never going to work! I don't know what you want from me!

Brooke: I just don't want your pity, Peyton!  
Peyton: I'm sorry that's what you think I'm doing… I'm sorry that's how you feel about me…. I'm sorry that you find it hard to believe that I could…  
Haley: (walking over to them and interrupting) Hey guys um… Lindsay is dying in there with Skillz and Mouth want to come in and hang out with us

Peyton: I'd love to… It's getting cold in here anyway! (storming away)

Brooke: I'll be in in a few minutes

(Peyton walks away from Brooke into the kitchen. What the hell was her problem? I don't know how to tell her I'm in love with her I'm trying to show her and she is accusing me of messing with her! The nerve of that woman! Well forget it! I'm done. I'll be there for Emma but as for Brooke she can kiss my ass! Lindsay notices the perplex look on Peyton's face)

Lindsay: Peyt, you ok?

Peyton: I'm fine. Just really stressed out right now

Brooke: (walking in) Aren't we all!  
Lindsay: Well I'm glad you two said that because I have a little proposition for all of you…

Haley: (walking over) What is it?  
Lindsay: I have this benefit I have to go tonight in New York. It's at this really hot night club and Lucas of course doesn't want to go. I know it's kind of short notice but I thought maybe the four of us could go after Jamie's party. I have my company's private jet and we can fly up there hang out for a few hours and fly home. I'm sure Lucas will watch Emma for you guys. It would be a lot of fun and I really don't want to go by myself

Peyton: I'm in! I'd love to go

Brooke: (looking at her… shocked they didn't even talk about it) If Lucas will watch Emma I'll go  
Haley: I'm in too

Lindsay: Oh, thank you! I promise you guys will have fun! I'll go talk to Lucas about watching Emma. This is great!

(Lindsay walks away as does Haley. Just Brooke and Peyton are left standing in the kitchen. Peyton looks at Brooke and then walks away. She heads upstairs to the bathroom but hears something in Jamie's room. She walks in. Jamie is sitting on the bed)

Peyton: Jamie, what are you doing in here?  
Jamie: Taking a break from the party  
Peyton: Why?  
Jamie: (hopping off the bed) Just too many people! But I should get back

Peyton: (laughing) Yeah you should!

(Jamie walks out of the room and Peyton turns to head out too. A picture of Nathan, Haley and Jamie catches her eye. She sits on the bed and starts crying. She thought she was going to have that with Brooke. She couldn't believe that Brooke would accuse her of playing with her heart. How dare she? Why would I ever hurt her? I love Brooke and I thought Brooke loved me… Maybe Brooke was the one playing with my heart!)

---------------------------------------------

(Lucas agreed to watch Emma and Brooke and Peyton were getting ready. They hadn't spoken a word since the party. Brooke could tell she hurt Peyton and she didn't mean too. She just didn't understand what Peyton was trying to tell her. Peyton was never one for words and she was trying to show her and Brooke blew it. She might never have a chance again and the only person to blame was herself. Brooke was sitting on the couch in a red cocktail dress and her hair swept up into a loose ponytail. She looked beautiful. Peyton was taking an unusually long time to get ready. They were going to be late if she didn't hurry up)

Brooke: Peyton come on! We're going to be late

Peyton: (walking down the stairs) I'm ready let's go

(Brooke just sat in awe of Peyton. She had a green top on that didn't leave much to the imagination. It was halter top but it was extremely open in the front and then her back was bare. She also had on a black mini skirt and black high heels. Her hair was down framing her face perfectly and she had taken the time to curl it. Brooke loves her hair curly and Peyton knew that! She did that on purpose and she sure was making it hard for Brooke to concentrate.)

Peyton: Are you going or what?  
Brooke: Yeah, sorry

(Peyton walked out of the door smiling. Her outfit worked! If Brooke was going to be a bitch then Peyton was going to be a tease. Brooke better watch out two can play this game! They got into the car and headed to the airport)

Brooke: (driving) Is that a new top?  
Peyton: No, John bought it for me. He said he liked to be able to not have to wonder what was under my clothes

(Brooke flinched and Peyton noticed. It was totally a new top but Brooke didn't need to know that.)

Brooke: I see

Peyton: Yeah

Brooke: So do you really want to go to this tonight or did you just agree to spite me?  
Peyton: Please I'm not a silly school girl who needs to get revenge against my ex… You obviously don't trust me or believe in me so I'm done trying. I'm here for Emma and I won't leave her because I love her but as for you… Well you messed that up!

Brooke: What does that mean?  
Peyton: I was scared to tell you how I was feeling… I'm not good with expressing that and you know that. I'm not a big talker… I'm the artist I draw and I show my feelings with my actions. You tell me you're gay or bi or whatever… We kiss then you tell me you're into me. You disappear so we can't talk about it… I spend all day with Nathan trying to figure it all out and I brush your hand grabbing it, I leave my hand resting on your shoulder while tending to _your_ daughterand I kiss your cheek, I hold your hand, I wrap my arm round you and you freak out! I try to think of another way to show you what I'm feeling by telling you I wanted Emma to be ours… Yours and mine! But you accuse me of messing with your feelings and your heart. So you know what fuck you, Brooke!  
Brooke: Peyton, I'm …

Peyton: Oh don't even start with the apologizes. I've been in a relationship where all the person did was apology. If I wanted that I would have stayed with Nathan and if I wanted someone to play fuck fuck with my heart I would have went back to Lucas so you know what Brooke I'm just going to stay single and happy. I was happy just being there for you and being your support system but you had to confess your love for me… I have always had strong feelings for you but I just always thought it was because we have been through so much together then it started to change… When you told me you were into me my heart raced and I couldn't believe you were saying that. Then I was going to run and hide and it was perfect because Lucas came over and told me he wanted me back and walked in on me in the shower and kissed me and I thought it would be so easy to hide with him. I came home because I love you and I needed to be here to help you because we are friends and that's what friends do… Then you asked me to help you with your baby and my heart jumped and my stomach did summersaults. I realized that I wanted to be with you and I have been fighting those feeling for weeks. I thought Emma was what we needed to push us together and then you did the unthinkable and told me you were gay and I couldn't believe it! We might actually be able to be together… I tried to show you I couldn't put it into words because I was scared… Then you broke my heart by accusing me of playing with your heart. Like I'd ever do that to you Brooke! Lucas didn't even break my heart as fast as you did!

Brooke: Peyton, please (tears forming in her eyes)  
Peyton: Save the water works, Brooke!  
Brooke: Why are you being so mean to me?  
Peyton: (yelling at her now) I don't know! Ok, I just don't know! You can't imagine what I felt like at Nathan and Haley's today. You'll never be able to easer the look on your face and the knife that went through my heart as you spoke to me.

Brooke: (reaching over and grabbing her hand, Peyton pulling away) Please, honey I know you don't want to hear it but I'm sorry. I just got scared and I didn't know how to handle it. Last night you kissed me back and it freaked me out… I didn't know if you were kissing me out of pity or loneliness or just because you were just waking up and didn't realize what was going on… I didn't want to face that fact that I screwed up and I could lose you…

Peyton: If Emma wouldn't have woke up I would have made out with you all night Brooke!

Brooke: You wanted to make out with me?  
Peyton: Yeah, I was about to kiss you when she started crying… I have wanted to kiss you for days to hold you in my arms and just be with you

Brooke: (Smiling) Peyton, honey, I want to be with you please… I didn't know… You have to give me another chance

Peyton: I don't know if I can but we're not going to talk about this anymore! We're going to go and have fun with Lindsay and Haley as for us, well I don't know. I've put my heart on the line too many damn times and our relationship started out shitty so if that's any indication of how it's going to be I think I'll pass. I love Emma and I will never do anything to hurt her or make it so you lose her so don't worry about me leaving because I won't but I'm not liking you too much right now and really would rather you just leave me alone!

Brooke: (whispering) I'm sorry… and I'll leave you alone

(Brooke and Peyton pull into the airport. Brooke couldn't believe what just happened. Peyton couldn't tell her she loved her but she could tell her how much she hated her? What the hell got into her? Peyton has never acted like that before… Then Brooke realized that Peyton has never felt love like that and Brooke destroyed her… Her P. Sawyer was broken and it was her fault… What an ass? How would she ever fix this now?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the benefit Peyton and Brooke fall into their old broken heart habits. Brooke dancing and flirting with every guy in the place and Peyton belled up to the bar. Lindsay was too busy to notice but it didn't go unnoticed by Haley. She could tell that her two friends were hurting and she didn't know how to help them. She wasn't going to bring it up at the club. Peyton watched as Brooke kissed random guy after guy. She couldn't believe she'd do that! It was classic Brooke. For every guy Brooke kissed Peyton did a shot and told the bar tender to leave them lined up in front of her. Brooke finally decided to take a break and she made her way over to Peyton. She sat down and looked at all the shots Peyton had taken)

Brooke: (laughing) Well old habits die hard!

Peyton: Says the slut!  
Brooke: Excuse me?  
Peyton: See these (pointing to all the empty shot glasses)  
Brooke: Hard to miss

Peyton: Those are all the guys you kissed tonight  
Brooke: (looking shocked) I didn't realize you were watching me…

Peyton: Yes you did that's why you're doing it. But it's ok, I get it Brooke….

Brooke: no I really don't think you do Peyton!  
Peyton: Plus seeing you with guy after guy isn't really shocking to me… I've watched you do it our whole lives… It doesn't bother me at all

Brooke: (raising her eyebrow) really? Then what's with all the shots

Peyton: you prefer men I prefer shots!

Brooke: I don't prefer men… Oh screw this Peyton!

(Brooke didn't care anymore about what Peyton wanted or what other people would think. She had to make this right and she had to do if fast before it got out of hand and they hurt each other beyond repair. Brooke looked at Peyton and can see the hurt in her eyes. She then reaches over and grabs her hand. Peyton doesn't protest this time she just let's her hold it)

Brooke: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you're being a jackass! You know I love you and you know you want to be with me. I was scared today because I never thought in a million years you'd want to be with me… I didn't even know you were gay

Peyton: I didn't either but I think I might be bi because I liked to be with guys…

Brooke: I used to think that too about myself but kissing those guys tonight disgusted me

Peyton: watching you kiss those guys disgusted me!

Brooke: I thought you didn't care…

Peyton: So I lied… Brooke, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the car… You just hurt me so bad today  
Brooke: I know and I realized that's why you were being so harsh but Peyton life isn't going to be a bed of roses if we decide we want to be together

Peyton: But we don't have to hurt each other on purpose

Brooke: No we don't but I don't think we should make any decisions tonight since you're pretty wasted

Peyton: ok, that's fine but there is one thing I have to do

Brooke: what's that?

(Peyton leans over and grabs Brooke to pull her closer to her. She watches as Brooke's face lights you. Peyton freezes)

Peyton: I'm going to kiss you if you don't want me to you better pull away now…

(Brooke doesn't do anything she just smiles at Peyton. Peyton crashes her mouth into Brooke's and Brooke moans at the contact. Brooke runs her tongue over the seam of Peyton's lips and Peyton opens her mouth without hesitation. Brooke's tongue dances with Peyton's and then she runs her tongue along the roof of Peyton's mouth caused a sensation Peyton had never felt before. Peyton moans into Brooke's mouth. They stay like that for a few minutes before they had to pull away for air.)

Brooke: Wow…

Peyton: Um yeah wow

Brooke: I wish we weren't in New York right now and we could go home…

Peyton: Sorry but there will be none of that tonight… I don't sleep around I only sleep with my girlfriend but I don't have one right now because I'm to drunk and the woman I want to take home doesn't want to commit to a drunk Peyton  
Brooke: You are evil!  
Peyton: We'll talk about it tomorrow

Brooke: Great!

Peyton: Care to dance and make out with me on the dance floor?  
Brooke: What about all the people?  
Peyton: Honey, who gives a shit!  
Brooke: I just don't want you to regret it when you're on a cover of a magazine tomorrow for making out with Brooke Davis because you know I'm pretty famous in New York!  
Peyton: I don't care just make sure my hair looks good when they snap the picture

Brooke: God, Peyton I want…

Peyton: Nope we're just having fun tonight Brooke. We'll have relationship talk tomorrow

Brooke: deal

Peyton: Deal. Now come on. I want to show all these guys that I got the hottest woman in the place dancing with me!  
Brooke: (leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips) And I'm with the most stunning woman in the place!

(Brooke and Peyton walk hand in hand out on to the dance floor and dance and smile at each other and occasionally share a soft kiss. Haley and Lindsay watch as the two woman interact)

Lindsay: How long have they been together?  
Haley: I'm not sure if they are yet or not but I can tell you it's been along time coming!

Lindsay: They're cute together

Haley: That they are  
Lindsay: And their baby is precious

Haley: that she is

Lindsay: Does Lucas know that two of his ex-girlfriends are dating each other?  
Haley: No I don't think he does

Lindsay: I'm not telling him

Haley: No I think I'll leave that for Peyton and Brooke to share

Lindsay: He'll know sooner or later because the reporters have been taking Brooke's picture all night

Haley: I hope Peyton knows

Lindsay: (looking at the couple) I think it's safe to say she wouldn't care

(Haley looks and Peyton has her arms wrapped around Brooke and Brooke has her arms wrapped about Peyton. They look so happy and Haley just hopes they don't freak out in the morning. This trip to New York was the best thing that could have happened to them. They were finally going to be together… Or so she hoped)


	10. Chapter 10: What Now?

**Chapter 10: What Now?**

(Peyton and Brooke barely made it in the front door when the arrived home from New York. They both crashed on the couch in each other arms. Somehow during the night Brooke's hand has slipped into the opening of Peyton's shirt and was resting on her breast. Peyton woke up first and noticed Brooke's hand. She didn't care nor did she move it. Brooke woke up and notice where her hand is. Her face turned red before she quickly removed her hand)

Brooke: I'm so sorry about that

Peyton: Baby, it's ok

Brooke: I'm your baby now?  
Peyton: I'm hoping…

Brooke: You want to talk now or later?  
Peyton: (leaning down and kissing Brooke on the forehead) can we have coffee first and call Lucas to check on Emma

Brooke: yes to both! I miss our baby girl  
Peyton: Me too

Brooke: You make the coffee and I'll call Luke

Peyton: deal

(Peyton walks into the kitchen and starts making coffee. Brooke hears banging around and wonders what the hell she is doing. She quickly calls Lucas then joins Peyton in the kitchen. Peyton has her back to her and is cooking at the stove. Brooke walks up and wraps her arms around Peyton's waist. Peyton looks at her and Brooke kisses her nose. She grabs a cup of coffee and leans against the counter next to Peyton)

Brooke: What are you doing?  
Peyton: Making you breakfast

Brooke: What are you making?  
Peyton: Your favorite

Brooke: Chocolate Chip pancakes?  
Peyton: Yep!  
Brooke: And bacon?  
Peyton: Yep! How Emma?  
Brooke: Luke said she's fine and that he and Lindsay would bring her over in a few hours because Lindsay told him we'd probably need time this morning because we had a lot of fun last night. She also told him it'd be good practice for them which flipped him out he said

Peyton: (laughing) Of course it would  
Brooke: So he's giving up on you

Peyton: I told him I was in love with someone else

Brooke: You did, did you?  
Peyton: I did (smiling at Brooke)

Brooke: (deciding to have a little fun with Peyton) So who's the flavor of the month this time… Jake, hot producer boy, married Scott? (Smiling coyly at her)

Peyton: (playing along) You don't know her! She's this hot fashion designer in New York… Clothes are better than yours (Smiling back at her)

Brooke: Hey that's mean! My clothes are the best! And I know every fashion designer in New York, so tell me more about this new love interesting of yours…

Peyton: She's beautiful! Stunning the most gorgeous woman in the world actually and she's an amazing kisser…

Brooke: Wow already making out with her, huh?

Peyton: Oh yeah and she's much better than anyone I've ever kissed before

Brooke: I'm jealous… I'm in love with a music producer but she's just mediocre… I mean she just moved to town and she's already signed two bands and her old company from LA keeps calling her and she's laughing at them but you know how LA people are and how music producers are since you are one… She's pretty beautiful too… Kind of skinny but always has been…

Peyton: (smiling at her) we should invite our significant others over so we can meet them….

Brooke: Nah, you wouldn't like her

Peyton: If you like her I'll like her

Brooke: Well I don't want to meet your girlfriend…

Peyton: Why not?  
Brooke: (being serious now) you see it would be too hard for me to meet anyone ever again that you're in love with since I'm madly in love with you!  
Peyton: Feelings mutual, baby….

Brooke: (getting a serious look on her face) Peyton?  
Peyton: (turning to look at her) Brooke, what is it?  
Brooke: (looking sad) What about Lucas?  
Peyton: (walking over and sitting next to Brooke, taking her hand) what about him?  
Brooke: You came back for him…… didn't you?

Peyton: Hell no! I came back to help you out!

Brooke: But he's the love of your life

Peyton: No he isn't Brooke….

Brooke: Our friendship was destroyed because of him….

Peyton: I know but we found our way back to each other and I want to be with you, Brooke… I promise! (Leaning in and kissing her sweetly on the lips)  
Brooke: You know if you have changed your….

(Peyton cuts her off by crashes her lips on Brooke's… She runs her tongue over the seam of Brooke's lips and Brooke opens her mouth without a second thought. Peyton plays with Brooke's tongue and moves her hand to the stool that Brooke is sitting on pulling her closer. Brooke opens her legs and Peyton moves her body so she's between them. She then grabs Brooke's hips and pulls her even closer. They continue to kiss and Peyton wraps her arm around Brooke's back running her hands up under Brooke's shirt resting them on the bare skin of her back… Brooke's does the same. Both struggling to breath but not wanting to pull apart yet. Finally Peyton pulls away…)

Peyton: I haven't changed anything….

Brooke: (smiling at Peyton) Baby, is my breakfast done yet because I'm really hungry?  
Peyton: I'll bring it right over but don't get used to this

Brooke: Oh, I won't… I do love you though you know that right?  
Peyton: I love you too, Brooke and it's going to be ok… Have faith in me

Brooke: It's not you I'm worried about…

Peyton: then who?  
Brooke: No one…

(Peyton walks back to the stove and dishes up some breakfast for Brooke. She walks over and hands Brooke a plate full of pancakes and bacon. Brooke smiles a huge smile as she dives into her breakfast. She notices that Peyton is only drinking coffee.)

Brooke: Why aren't you eating?  
Peyton: I think it has something to do with the 10 shots I had last night

Brooke: I'm sorry about that… If I wouldn't have freaked out at Haley and Nathan's none of what happened last night would have happened

Peyton: It wasn't your fault

Brooke: It kind of was

Peyton: Stop! And if you wouldn't have flipped I wouldn't have gotten pissed at you in the car and you and I might not have confessed our feelings for each other and right now we might still be Peyton and Brooke to single women in love with each other playing a game to hide our feelings… Everything happens for a reason Brooke and we're meant to be together…

Brooke: Promise?  
Peyton: I promise…

(Peyton' sitting next to Brooke looking at one of the hundreds of papers Brooke has delivered every morning while Brooke is eating her pancakes with a smile on her face. She gets a forkful and points them towards Peyton. Peyton eats them and smiles. When she finishes chewing Brooke leans over and pecks her on the lips.)

Peyton: I'm going to take a shower

Brooke: Alone?  
Peyton: I was hoping we could take this slow, B. Davis…  
Brooke: Of course we can…

Peyton: This is all new to me  
Brooke: Me too but it feels right  
Peyton: Nothing has felt better than this

(Peyton kisses Brooke on the top of the head and heads upstairs. While finishing her breakfast, Brooke's mind is running wild. She knows that she loves Peyton and Peyton loves her but how is this going to work? Are they only going to be together behind closed doors? Is this a fling? Are they just having fun? The urge to talk to Peyton becomes even stronger and Brooke heads upstairs. She hears the shower still running. She knocks but Peyton doesn't answer… She knocks again. No response)

Brooke: (opening the door) Peyton?  
Peyton: Yeah what's up Brooke?  
Brooke: are you almost done?

Peyton: Yeah, what's the matter?  
Brooke: I really need to talk to you  
Peyton: (peeking around the shower curtain to look at Brooke) Are you ok?  
Brooke: (looking at her wet half-naked… Peyton) we just need to talk

Peyton: I thought we did that already?

Brooke: I need some more reassurance, Peyt.

Peyton: (looking at the worried look on her face) Ok baby, I'm getting out!

Brooke: ok

(Brooke walks in and plops down on Peyton's bed. Peyton walks in a few minutes later wrapped in a towel. Brooke smiles)

Brooke: Damn you're killing me P. Sawyer

Peyton: I didn't know you'd be sitting on my bed when I come into my room

Brooke: Put some clothes on so I can concentrate on what I need to say to you

Peyton: (smiling devilishly at Brooke) Ok…

Brooke: what?

(Peyton drops her towel right before entering her closet. Brooke's face drops)

Brooke: That is so not right P. Sawyer

Peyton: what? You told me to get dressed

Brooke: I did not need to see you naked first

Peyton: Oh, sorry about that it slipped and why don't you go shower and get comfortable too because I'm sure this is going to be a long talk… I can see it in those beautiful brown eyes of yours that you're worried…

Brooke: Peyton, I want to talk, now!  
Peyton: And I want to hear what you have to say but once we talk I want to spend the time until Emma gets home making out with you so I don't want anything to interrupt us

Brooke: (smiling… she wants to make out with me?) Ok, I'll be back in 15

Peyton: K

(Brooke walks out of Peyton's room and headed to the bathroom. Peyton crashed on her bed waiting for Brooke to come back. This was going to be a great day!)

-------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke had taken longer than 15 minutes in the shower. She was nervous about what was going to happen when she got back into Peyton's room. She wanted to be with Peyton and the comment Peyton made before she left her room made her believe Peyton wanted to be with her, but what if she didn't? What if while she was in the shower she changed her mind? She didn't know if she could deal with that. She walked into Peyton's room and she had put some soft music on. She was also sound to sleep on her bed. God, she was cute when she was asleep. Brooke and Peyton were both in sweats which neither really wore but it was comfortable. Brooke climbed into Peyton's bed and rested her head on her stomach. She wanted Peyton to wake up so they could talk. The weigh of Brooke on Peyton caused her to wake up and Peyton started playing with Brooke's hair.)

Brooke: I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you  
Peyton: Yes you did but that's ok. You took long enough in there

Brooke: I'm sorry  
Peyton: So are we going to have this conversation with your back to me or are you going to look at me so we can talk  
Brooke: Peyton…

Peyton: Brooke, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?  
Brooke: What?  
Peyton: Well couples usually do that, right?

Brooke: I guess they do… So we're a couple

Peyton: Let's not make this any more difficult than it has to be… Do you want to be with me?  
Brooke: God, yes! Do you want to be with me?  
Peyton: Yes!

Brooke: So now what?  
Peyton: We be together…  
Brooke: You don't want to talk about how long we've known or what we're going to do if it doesn't work out or how it's going to work or if we're going to sleeping together? Or if we're only going to be together behind closed doors? Is this a fling? Are they just having fun?  
Peyton: Holy shit! Slow down, Brooke! Talking is overrated but baby if you want to talk then we'll talk….

Brooke: I kind of do. Or should I say I kind of have too

Peyton: Ok, then let's talk. What do you want to talk about?

Brooke: How long?  
Peyton: How long have I been in love with you?  
Brooke: Yeah

Peyton: years…

Brooke: How many

Peyton: Since freshman year of high school when I realized what love was, and you?

Brooke: Since I kissed you playing spin the bottle in 7th grade

Peyton: Really?  
Brooke: Really! What if this doesn't work, Peyton? I can't lose the love of my life and my best friend too!

Peyton: We have a daughter together now Brooke! It's not like I can just walk away from the two of you, even if I was so hurt I couldn't leave you… (looking at Brooke) not again and is worrying about it not working out worth not finding out what this could be?

Brooke: My heart says no and wants to be with you so badly… but my head says maybe we should just stay friends…

Peyton: I can't do that now, Brooke… We lived through everything to bring us together now. We would have never survived LA and New York as a couple but now…

Brooke: No we wouldn't have but do you think we can survive Tree Hill?

Peyton: Definitely! Half our friends already know we're in love with each other

Brooke: You're in love with me?  
Peyton: (looking down shyly) Of course I am

Brooke: (leaning in and kissing her) Oh thank God! That's all I wanted to hear. I got you were into me but I needed to hear that you love me

Peyton: Baby, I'll tell you that for the rest of our lives

Brooke: that's a big commitment

Peyton: I know but I'm willing to make it

Brooke: (smiling) So am I because I love you too!

Peyton: You still look worried, Brooke

Brooke: I still have some questions but I think you're getting mad…

Peyton: I'm not mad at all… I just know I love you and I want to be with you and if it doesn't work then it doesn't work but I want to be with you for the rest of my life so I can't see this not working unless you leave me…

Brooke: I'm not going anywhere…

Peyton: ok what else is on your mind beautiful?

Brooke: So this isn't a fling then?  
Peyton: Not on my end!  
Brooke: Mine either… Are we going to be sleeping together? (looking away shyly)  
Peyton: Like having sex?  
Brooke: Yeah….

Peyton: I hope so but we just hooked up so I think we should take it slow

Brooke: That's fine I just wanted to know if you want to have sex with me…

Peyton: Do you ask all the people you date these questions?  
Brooke: No, but this is different, Peyton. This is you and me and I want to know how you're feeling because I don't want to mess this up and we've always talked about everything!  
Peyton: True!  
Brooke: Peyton?  
Peyton: What, babe?

Brooke: I love you and I'm just scared… I'm sorry if I'm being so insecure… I just can't imagine being with you and then losing you… Thank you for easing my fears

(Peyton knew the only way to help Brooke realize she was for real was to show her so she crashed her lips onto Brooke's. Brooke smiled and then ran her tongue along Peyton's soft bottom lip. Peyton opened her mouth and Brooke slipped her tongue in. She worked her tongue around Peyton's and around her mouth. Peyton moans at the pleasure it is causing her. She's never felt this way before. Brooke makes her heart jump and she was enjoying the sensation that was running through her body. Brooke couldn't believe she was kissing Peyton and boy did it feel good. It was the best kiss she had ever had. Peyton pulls away unable to breathe. Brooke also gasping for air looks at Peyton. Peyton smiles at her and she smiles back)

Brooke: Peyton, that was…

Peyton: Amazing…  
Brooke: Um… I was thinking that it was out of this world something I'd never experienced before

Peyton: Me too (she reaches over to grab Brooke's face again but Brooke turns away) what's the matter?

Brooke: I thought you wanted to take it slow?  
Peyton: I do but I want to feel your lips again

Brooke: P. Sawyer, if we keep this up I'm going to have you out of those sweats in a matter of minutes and I don't want to pressure you so I think we better cool it a little bit

Peyton: (running her hand softly along Brooke's face) Ok, honey. Whatever you think it best

Brooke: I just think we need more time…  
Peyton: (leaning over and kissing her lips softly) Ok, can I interest you in a nap?  
Brooke: Can I curl up in your arms?  
Peyton: Wouldn't have it any other way… Would you think about moving in here?

Brooke: Really? You want to sleep together every night, so soon?

Peyton: Am I rushing this?  
Brooke: I don't know do you feel like you're rushing it?  
Peyton: No, I feel like I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up to you every morning

Brooke: Then let's do it but why do I have to move into your room?  
Peyton: because I like my room better, plus it closer to Emma's room

Brooke: Ok, if I agree to move out of my safe haven of a room to sleep in darkness of hell… You have to agree to make me pancakes once a week

Peyton: Ok, I'll agree to make you pancakes once a week if you listen to my anti-happy music at night while we wind down to go to bed

Brooke: ok, I'll listen to your anti-happy music before we go to bed if we have chick flick movie night twice a week

Peyton: (looking deeply into her eyes) I'd do anything for you….

Brooke: Feeling's mutual

Peyton: we're really going to do this?

Brooke: You want to right?  
Peyton: More than anything…

Brooke: then I'm in

Peyton: Me too… I want everything with you, Brooke. I didn't think I could ever feel this way but I do and it's much more intense than it ever has been with anyone else

Brooke: I know it's overpowering….

Peyton: Too much?  
Brooke: Not at all… By the way, I have an answer to your first question this morning…

Peyton: What was that?  
Brooke: I'd love to go out with you tonight

Peyton: Perfect… Then we better take a nap because we'll need all our energy for later

Brooke: I thought we're taking it slow

Peyton: I do want to take it slow but that doesn't mean we can't let our hands and mouths wander to get to know each other a little better…

Brooke: You're killing me, Peyton  
Peyton: I'm not trying to kill you baby I'm just trying to express how much I want you

Brooke: You could show me…

Peyton: All in due time babe all in due time. Right now I need a nap. I'm still a little hung over from last night.

Brooke: Then sleep and we'll have fun tonight

(Peyton laughed and Brooke curls up next to her. She lays her head on Peyton's chest and Peyton wraps her arms around her. Brooke reaches up and storks Peyton's face all of her fears leaving her while looking into Peyton's beautiful eyes)

Brooke: Have a great nap, gorgeous

Peyton: you too beautiful

Brooke: this feels so right

Peyton: It sure does

(The girls drift off to sleep, smiling because being in each other's arms is heaven.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Due to the fun they had last night Brooke and Peyton were still asleep, in each other's arms, when Lucas and Lindsay brought Emma home. The front door was unlocked so the couple walked in)

Lucas: Brooke, Peyt?  
Lindsay: maybe they're sleeping? They had more fun than any of us last night

Lucas: I'll go up and check

Lindsay: (remembering why they had so much fun last night) I'm not comfortable with you going upstairs into the bedrooms of two of your ex-girlfriends rooms. How about I go?

Lucas: You think they'll be ok with that?  
Lindsay: we're all friends

Lucas: Ok then I'll stay here with Emma

(Lindsay walks upstairs stopping at the first bedroom she sees. It's empty. She treads lightly to the second bedroom. She sees Brooke asleep on Peyton's chest and Peyton's arms wrapped around her. She smiles to see the girls are still so happy. She knocks but neither of the girls move. She walks over to the bed)

Lindsay: Peyton, Brooke

(Nothing)

Lindsay: (shaking Brooke and causing Peyton to move as well) Guys?  
Brooke: Peyton, not now!

Lindsay: (laughing) Brook, Peyton get up!

(Brooke jumps causing Peyton to jump as well. Peyton looks around and notices Lindsay standing in her room and Brooke in her arms)

Peyton: Um this isn't what…  
Lindsay: I was there last night and it's so what it looks like

Peyton: Yeah it is!  
Lindsay: I hate to wake you but we brought Emma home

Brooke: We?  
Lindsay: Luke is downstairs.

Brooke: Oh God he didn't see us did he?  
Peyton: (looking hurt) why does it matter?  
Brooke: Because I think we should tell him about it before parading it in his face. After all how would you take it if you found out two of your ex-girlfriends were gay?  
Peyton: I'd hope if they were my girlfriends they were gay!  
Brooke: (smiling at her smartass remark) You better not have any ex-girlfriends and I think we should tell him before he sees us together

Peyton: Go for it

Brooke: Oh hell no! You get to tell him

Peyton: Why me?  
Brooke: You were with him last

Lindsay: (laughing) He's going to think we're killing each other up here

Peyton: Wait! Lindsay you saw us you know we're together didn't you tell Lucas?  
Lindsay: Nope Haley and I decided we'd leave that to the two of you

Peyton: I thought I liked you but I'm not thinking I feel that way so much now!  
Lindsay: Sorry… You're relationship you're confession

Brooke: You're his latest ex-girlfriend you get to tell him

Peyton: hum… I might not only be his ex-girlfriend, I might be someone else ex-girlfriend too!  
Brooke: Oh so you're my girlfriend now?  
Lindsay: Ok, I'm leaving!  
Peyton: sorry… let's go

(the three girls leave the room and walk downstairs. Lucas is sitting on the couch with Emma. Lindsay smiles at the sight wanting it to be Lucas with their baby. The girls come in and sit down with him)

Brooke: Lucas, Peyton has something to tell you!  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Lindsay: Rip the band-aid off!  
Peyton: Luke do you have time for walk?  
Lindsay: Sure he does

Lucas: (looking at Lindsay confused) I guess I do

Peyton: great

(Lucas and Peyton get up and walk out of the house)

Brooke: We should have stuck the baby monitor in Peyton's pocket

Lindsay: Damn it why didn't you think of that sooner?  
Brooke: I don't know! I just saw it and it popped into my head

Lindsay: He's going to flip!  
Brooke: Oh well… we're together and we're happy

Lindsay: I can see that

(Outside Lucas and Peyton are walking along the beach. Peyton stops and plops down in the sand. Lucas joins her)

Lucas: What's up, Peyt?  
Peyton: You know that when we were together I loved you…

Lucas: Of course I do

Peyton: And anything that happens in the future could never change the way I once felt about you…

Lucas: Peyt, you're scaring me

Peyton: I'm sorry… I have to tell you something  
Lucas: Is it about the person you're in love with?  
Peyton: Yeah…  
Lucas: Is he coming to Tree Hill  
Peyton: She's already here

Lucas: What's his name? (looking at her) I'm sorry did you say she?  
Peyton: Yeah, I did

Lucas: (realizing what she's about to tell him) Oh my God! It's Brooke isn't it?  
Peyton: (looking him straight in the eyes) Yeah, it is

Lucas: You're in love with Brooke!  
Peyton: Yeah

Lucas: Is she in love with you?  
Peyton: Yeah…

Lucas: this cannot be happening! You don't want to be with me because of Brooke. If you don't want to be with me fine but you don't have to pretend you're gay to get away from me!  
Peyton: Like I said when we were together I loved you Lucas and nothing will make our relationship worthless but I'm in love with Brooke I have been since freshman year of high school

Lucas: Then how could you have loved me?

Peyton: My heart was torn, conflicted and when I was with you my heart belonged to you but I'm 22 years old and I can't deny my heart anymore. It always leads back to Brooke and we're going to be together and we wanted to give you a chance to digest this before you saw us together because we're not hiding and if I want to hold her hand while we're having dinner at Nathan and Haley's I'm going to and if we kiss we kiss… We just wanted you to know so it didn't throw you off

Lucas: How come I'm the only one you're telling?  
Peyton: Everyone else knows

Lucas: Lindsay?  
Peyton: Last night at the benefit

Lucas: Haley and Nathan?  
Peyton: They knew before Brooke knew I wanted her and I knew Brooke wanted me

Lucas: Wow… I don't… I have to go  
Peyton: Ok

Lucas: You're not going to try to stop me and explain?  
Peyton: No, I'm not. I love her and she loves me… That's all you need to know. And we'll understand if you can't accept that right a way but that's how it is and we're going to be together and we're not going to hide it in front of you guys

Lucas: You're on drugs or something and you're just confused!  
Peyton: I'm not though Luke

Lucas; I have to leave

Peyton: Ok

(Lucas gets up and Peyton gives him about 10 minutes before she heads back to the house. Brooke is sitting on the deck with Emma waiting for her. Lucas and Lindsay are gone. Peyton kisses Brooke softly before sitting in the empty chair next to her)

Brooke: You ok?  
Peyton: (smiling at her and grabbing her hand) Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to give him time to leave before I came back. He didn't take it too well  
Brooke: I could tell  
Peyton: He wasn't rude to you was he?  
Brooke: He made a comment about me stealing your heart with all my drama and that you'll never be completely mine then he grabbed Lindsay's hand and stormed out.

Peyton: I'll go over and kick his ass if you want me too

Brooke: (smiling) Why would you do that?  
Peyton: Aren't I supposed to defend my girlfriend?

Brooke: Not to him… He's just hurt

Peyton: You know he's wrong right?  
Brooke: (looking down) In my heart yeah but the logic in my head has some concerns

Peyton: Why?  
Brooke: You two always cheat with each other and end up back together

Peyton: Not this time baby! I don't have any feelings for him… My heart is completely yours

Brooke: (smiling) really?  
Peyton: Really… Now I know I asked you out tonight but we don't have a babysitter so I was wondering if you'd mind a romantic dinner for two and ½ at home

Brooke: No, I'd love that!  
Peyton: Ok then get your beautiful ass out of this house and don't return until I call you!  
Brooke: But…

Peyton: Go and take our daughter with you!

Brooke: (whining) But I wanted to spend the day with you…

Peyton: you can spend all night with me if you get your ass out of our house now!  
Brooke: I'd rather order pizza and watch chick flicks instead of a romantic evening if it means I can spend the whole day with you…

Peyton: I'll make you a deal… I'll get things around here ready then I'll meet you at Clothes over Bros. We can take Emma to the park then I'll come back here and put the finishing touches on and then I'll call you to come home

Brooke: babe, do you think Emma's a little young for the park?  
Peyton: Ok, how about I take her beautiful mother for some ice cream and then we'll go for a walk

Brooke: Can I hold your hand?  
Peyton: How will we eat our ice cream and hold hands and push a stroller?  
Brooke: We bought one of those baby things that strap onto the front of you like a book bag for babies

Peyton: Whatever you want but you have to get out of here so I can go shopping and get everything we need for tonight  
Brooke: Peyton, I can find a babysitter… (Smiling hopefully)  
Peyton: I know baby but we were away from her all last night and most of the day today. Let's keep her with us tonight

Brooke: God, I love you! You are such an amazing person! You want to keep our daughter near us but are still planning romance. You are a dream come true

Peyton: oh, stop you haven't even seen anything yet

Brooke: I guess I better go  
Peyton: Yeah, get your beautiful ass out of here!  
Brooke: (leaning over to Peyton and grabbing her bottom lip between hers) I'll see you for ice cream in a little while

Peyton: (reaching over and kissing her again) You bet. Oh will you be at Clothes over Bros all day?  
Brooke: Yeah, I have some work to do  
Peyton: Call me if you leave there will you?  
Brooke: Why?  
Peyton: I'm not being a psycho girlfriend that can't let you out of her sight but I have a little plan so I kind of need to know where you are

Brooke: ok, (kissing her again) You know I'm in love with you right?  
Peyton: I know now go!

(Peyton kisses Emma on the head. Then she kisses Brooke on the cheek and lightly hits her on the bottom)

Peyton: And you know I love both my girls, right?  
Brooke: I do now

(Brooke smiles at Peyton and walks out of the house. Peyton looks around the house to see what she needs and starts making a list. This is going to be a great date for both of them. Peyton had everything worked out. She knew she had to make this as special as possible… She also hoped Brooke wouldn't want sex because she wasn't ready for that… Not that she didn't want to have sex with Brooke she just didn't know after all the experience Brooke had how good she'd find sex with her. That was another rode they'd have to cross and it scared the hell out of Peyton.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11: Date Night

**A/N: Some of the material in the chapter is mature. (which I'm sure some of you are saying "finally"! Sorry it took so long but I think it was worth the wait!) Enjoy and review! This update is extremely long and I'm sorry about that but I couldn't' find a place to cut if off… Let me know what you think… Reviews make me update faster….**

**Chapter 11: Date Night**

(Brooke was sitting at Clothes over Bros feeding Emma. She looks at her phone, its 4:45. She left home at 1:30. It had been three hours since she left and she still hadn't heard from Peyton. She didn't care about how romantic their date was she just wanted to be with Peyton. She wanted to hold her hand and kiss her. She was also hoping to explore her body more. She could tell Peyton wasn't ready for the sexual part of their relationship but Brooke honestly couldn't wait to have sex with Peyton. She was hoping that even if Peyton didn't reciprocate she'd still be able to arouse Peyton and show her how much she loved her. The door to the store opened causing Brooke to come out of her thoughts she had a huge smile on her face until she saw it was just Haley and Nathan.)

Brooke: (looking bummed to see her friends) Oh hey guys

Nathan: (looking hurt) Nice to see you too Brooke  
Brooke: Sorry, Nate. I'm just waiting for Peyton

Nathan: Where is she?

Brooke: I don't know. She kicked me out this morning

Haley: What?! I thought you two were doing so well last night when we dropped you off

Brooke: (smiling) Oh, we were. This morning we decided we're going to give it a try and so (pausing for dramatic effect) we're together now! And she kicked me out because she's planning a date for us tonight… But she's supposed to be meeting me here to get ice cream…  
Nathan: It's about damn time! Do you want some Peyton pointers?  
Brooke: no, I think I'll discover those myself!  
Haley: (Smiling and giggling with excitement) I am so happy for you two but I do not want to know about any Peyton or Brooke pointers!

Brooke: I know how are we going to talk about the amazing sex we are having during our girls' nights when Peyton is the one I'll be having all my sex with?  
Haley: Not going to be able to anymore!  
Brooke: Why we listen to you talk about your sex with Nathan!

Haley: Brooke!

Brooke: Well we do!  
Haley: But he isn't sitting in the room across from me… You really want to talk about what Peyton does when she's sitting there listening to every word you say?

Brooke: (getting a funny look on her face) Girls' night is forever going to change…

Haley: Yeah and you and Peyton are not going to be able to sneak off during girls' night either

Brooke: We would never (grinning wildly)… anyway I have a feeling it's going to be a long time before Peyton and I embark on those uncharted waters

Haley: So give me details… I'm dying to know how you two decided to hook up!  
Brooke: We were pretty messed up last night when we got home. We woke up together on the couch this morning. Peyt made me breakfast. She didn't want to talk but I made her… She has not fears about us… she just wants to be with me. I had tons of fears but after listening to her I'm so happy!

Nathan: I really am happy for you two. You're going to be great together

Brooke: Lucas doesn't think so

Haley: You told him already?  
Brooke: I didn't, I made Peyton tell him this morning when he dropped Emma off  
Nathan: Chicken!

Brooke: He's not in love with me! (covering her mouth) Shit I didn't say that!  
Nathan: Oh, please we all know he's still in love with her but she's made it loud and clear that she's not in love with him anymore  
Brooke: (Smiling) I'm glad to hear you say that. (Looking sad)  
Haley: Are you worried about them?  
Brooke: How can I not be? He always cheats with Peyton and she always cheats with him…

Nathan: She wouldn't do that to you

Brooke: Does twice before ring a bell!  
Nathan: Brooke, if you heard the way she was talking about you and the look on her face you would know that she wants to be with you and nothing could ever change that

Brooke: Thanks I needed to hear that because Lucas was pretty rude to me when he left our house this morning

Haley: God, sometimes he's such a jerk!  
Nathan: That he is but he was probably just shocked

Haley: I thought for sure Lindsay would tell him

Brooke: us too

Haley: Well it's done and over with and he knows so he'll just have to deal with it

Brooke: Yep! So I have to ask you guys something…

Nathan: Fire away

Brooke: If Peyton and I are holding hands or I kiss her or something is that going to freak you guys out? We want to be respectful of your feelings but we really can't keep our hands off each other right now so if it's going to be weird for you guys we'll probably be low key for a couple of weeks just hanging out at home together…

Nathan: Girl on Girl action… sounds pretty hot to me!  
Haley: (smacking him) I can't believe you Nathan! These are our friends!  
Nathan: I think it's going to be weird at first but we want you to be who you are and we're your friends so kiss away and hand hold all you want

Haley: I saw you last night and you two were hot and heavy but you look good together I'm ok with it. It might be hard to explain to Jamie but we'll do it

Brooke: Peyton and I can explain it to him

Nathan: What would you say?  
Brooke: I don't know I'll talk to Peyt though and we'll figure it out

Haley: Ok sounds good

(A delivery man walks through the door)

D. Man: I'm looking for Brooke Davis  
Brooke: That's me

D. Man: (Handing her a bunch of lilies) these are for you, please sign

Brooke: (smiling, taking the flowers and signing) thanks

(The delivery man walks out of the store)

Haley: Aren't those beautiful?

Brooke: Yeah, they are

Nathan: Who are they from?  
Brooke: are you serious?  
Nathan: Peyton never sent me flowers

Brooke: oh my god! Did you ever send her flowers?  
Nathan: No!  
Brooke: Ok then  
Haley: There's a card. Read it!  
Brooke: (taking out the card and reading it to her friends) _Lilies mean beauty and these reminded me of you. Thank you for coming into my life, B. Davis! XOXO P. Sawyer_

Haley: Oh my god that is so romantic!

Brooke: I didn't know she was so romantic. I thought I'd be the one ruling the romance department

Nathan: Well don't be giving my wife any ideas… We've been married too long to be romantic!  
Haley: It's never to late baby

Nathan: Great!  
Haley: Do you want us to take Emma tonight?  
Brooke: nope, Peyton said since we were gone last night she wanted her home with us tonight

Haley: There won't be romance with a baby in the house. Drop her off after you guys go for ice cream and before you go home. Tell Peyton I wouldn't take no for an answer

Brooke: Ok, thanks Hales

Haley: You're welcome. We'll see you later

Brooke; Ok, bye guys

(Nathan and Haley walk out of the store.)

Brooke: Emma, look what Momma Peyton send me… Aren't they beautiful? She is amazing… We are so lucky to have her. I hope she doesn't mind but I want you to call her momma too. I know it's going to be confusing but I love her baby girl and she loves us. We're going to be a great family I promise.

(Brooke starts to rock back and forth trying to put Emma to sleep. She is staring at the flowers Peyton sent her and she's smiling. She can't get the smile off her face. Her dreams are finally coming true.)

------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton is in the grocery store buying all the supplies for date night. She had a lot planned and hoped Brooke would enjoy it. She looked down at her watch and smiled because she knew that Brooke should have just gotten or be getting her flowers soon. She just wanted Brooke to know how special she was to her. Peyton wasn't paying any attention and she ran into someone with her cart. She looked up to see Lindsay and Lucas standing there. She rolls her eyes at Lucas and smiles at Lindsay)

Peyton: Hey Linds

Lindsay: Hey Peyt.

Lucas: Now you're best friends?  
Lindsay: Lucas, chill out! Where are Emma and Brooke?  
Peyton: Clothes over Bros

Lindsay: What are you doing?

Peyton: I'm getting supplies for tonight (raising her eyebrow at Lindsay)  
Lindsay: Do you need a babysitter? (smiling back at her)

Lucas: Oh my God!

Lindsay: What's your problem, Lucas? God… Anyway babysitter?  
Peyton: No, our daughter won't be staying with Lucas again any time soon

Lindsay: (face dropping) What happened?! He didn't hurt her last night did he?

Lucas: I would never hurt her!  
Peyton: No he just her hurt mother today! You didn't hear how he treated Brooke before you left this morning?  
Lindsay: No, I was on the phone when he walked in and it was after he talked to Brooke because she was outside… He grabbed my hand and we left

Peyton: Well he wasn't very nice to Brooke and I don't appreciate it so he won't be babysitting Emma anymore!  
Lindsay: Peyt, I'm so sorry that Lucas was an ass this morning… I read the book I know what you meant to him… (looking down) I think you still mean that to him… (Looking back at Peyton) I hope we can still be friends. I had a great time with you guys last night and I don't have a lot of girl friends…

Peyton: I had fun too and of course we can hang out! Lucas is the ass not you!

(Lindsay's cell phone starts ringing)

Lindsay: I'm sorry will you please excuse me? I have to take this call  
Peyton: Sure

(Lindsay walks away leaving Peyton and Lucas standing there… Peyton turns to leave and Lucas grabs her arm. She spins and looks at him)

Peyton: You're an ass you know that right?  
Lucas: What did I do?  
Peyton: How could you tell Brooke that I'll never completely be hers?  
Lucas: You won't be because you know you should be with me!  
Peyton: No, Luke that's not how it's going to happen. I love her and we're going to be happy. You're an ass!

Lucas: I think we've established that you think I'm an ass can we move on please?  
Peyton: Sure! You have a wonderful girlfriend and I really like her.

Lucas: (Interrupting Peyton) I didn't know I needed your approval

Peyton: (Rolling her eyes at him) Please leave Brooke alone. She already worries about us cheating on her with each other and I'm not going to do that to her! I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her

Lucas: (raising his voice) The rest of your life with her!! You've been together for 10 minutes and you want to spend the rest of your life with her? We were together a year and you couldn't even make that commitment to me!  
Peyton: (looking him right in the eyes) I know and I'm sorry about that… I realized that I couldn't commit to you because I'm in love with Brooke. I couldn't give you my whole heart and that's why I couldn't marry you….

Lucas: Well I'm not going to say I hope you're happy because I'm not! When you want a man to remind you what sex and love is supposed to feel like or when you can't resist me anymore you know where to find me! I'll be waiting…. (grinning a sleazy grin at her)

Peyton: (slapping him) don't hold your breath!

(Peyton storms off while Lucas grins. Brooke may have won this battle but the war wasn't over. Peyton finishes collecting her items and checks out. She heads over to Clothes over Bros. She watches Brooke through the window for a few minutes before heading in. Brooke looks up as the door opens.)

Brooke: Well it's about time!

Peyton: (walking over and grazing the top of Brooke's head before taking Emma) I'm sorry I've been busy. It's not easy trying to set up a date night.

Brooke: I would have been happy with pizza and a movie

Peyton: (sitting down next to her) I know you would have but baby you deserve better than that

Brooke: (leaning over and crashing her lips into Peyton's) Thanks for the flowers they are beautiful

Peyton: I'm glad you like them. I couldn't decide between lilies and rose… Roses mean love and I know you know I love you and lilies mean beauty and I wanted you to know that I think you're beautiful so I went with the lilies…

Brooke: (blushing a little) Stop sweet talking me P. Sawyer

Peyton: I can't help it! Plus it's not just talk, Brooke. I do love you and I do think you're beautiful… (leaning over and kissing her)

Brooke: (Pulling out of the kiss) I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to be mad at me….

Peyton: What happened?

Brooke: I kind of found us a babysitter for tonight

Peyton: But Brooke!  
Brooke: Before you go all crazy on me Nathan and Haley were here when I got the flowers. I started telling them about our date tonight and Haley insisted on taking Emma. She said she wouldn't take no for an answer

Peyton: (Smiling at Brooke) you gotta love Hales! That's fine… I mean I'll miss her but it will give her mommy and me some alone time together… (Kissing the baby on the head) I'll just love her up right now but then after tonight we are spending the next few days as a family. I want to get this whole dating a woman with a baby thing down!

Brooke: Deal… I need to do the same… after all she's both of ours, Peyt…

Peyton: (looking a little sad) I know, that B. (looking at her smiling and tucking a piece of Brooke's hair behind her ear) you're breath taking, baby

Brooke: (blushing) seriously you have to stop or I'm going to put Emma in her car seat and jump you right here

Peyton: (laughing) Ok, ok let's go get you some ice cream because you won't jump me in public…

Brooke: Says who?  
Peyton: Me!

Brooke: Can I hold your hand?  
Peyton: Where's our baby front pack?  
Brooke (handing it to Peyton) right here

Peyton: (taking the carrier and handing Emma to Brooke) I'll carry her

Brooke: My girlfriend with my baby how sweet!  
Peyton: I am your girlfriend but as for that baby, she's both of ours B. Davis! Anyway that's what you keep telling me…  
Brooke: She is ours (smiling at Peyton)

(Peyton puts on the carrier and then snuggles Emma into it. Brooke smiles at the sight of Peyton with Emma. She's so happy she kisses Peyton on the cheek. They hold hands as they walk out of the store. They walk down the road hand in hand to get ice cream, smiling and chatting.)

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton has put candles everywhere she can think of and a few vases of lilies around the house. She has lit the fire places and all the candles. Brooke's probably going to laugh at her food choices but that's what she thought would be cute for their date. She is waiting for Brooke to get home. She's just called and said she'd be home in 5 minutes… Her drop off at Haley and Nathan's had taken forever. Peyton is sitting on the couch drawing her and Brooke holding hands with Emma in her stroller. The front door flies open. Brooke comes rushing in. She walks over and plops down next to Peyton. She looks around)

Brooke: Peyton, this place is amazing… I love all the candles

Peyton: I hoped you would

Brooke: I'm sorry it took so long for me to drop Emma off. Haley had 100 things she wanted to tell me

Peyton: that's ok

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) What the hell are you wearing?  
Peyton: (looking down at her tight t-shirt and short mini skirt, a little shorter than she normal wears, her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail and her bare feet) What?  
Brooke: Nothing! You look so hot right now! I mean I never noticed your neck like this before. You should wear your hair up more often

Peyton: I'll think about it

Brooke: good

(Brooke leans over and kissing a soft line of kisses on Peyton's neck. Peyton tosses her sketch pad on the coffee table and throws her head back. Brooke moves so she is straddling her not breaking her line of kisses. Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke's back and Brooke moves down Peyton's neck pulling at the collar of her t-shirt. She pulls it far enough off of Peyton so she can suck on Peyton right below her collarbone. Peyton moans in the back of her throat and moves her hand up Brooke's back. Peyton can't take anymore and she grabs Brooke's head and crashes her lips on to Brooke's. Without being asked Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slides her tongue in. Their tongues dance and Peyton slowly but sensually runs her tongue alone the roof of Brooke's mouth. Brooke moans loudly with pleasure. Peyton pulls away)

Peyton: Brooke, stop!  
Brooke: (looking sad) I thought…

Peyton: Put those cow eyes away, baby! Of course I want you and I'm having a hard time stopping us right now but I have this whole night planned out and I want you to enjoy it…

Brooke: I was enjoying it.

Peyton: there's much more to come… so first I want you to get your sweet little ass in the bathtub to relax. You've been so stressed out so go take a soak in the tub and when you're done call me before you get out…

Brooke: (crashing her lips to Peyton's one more time) Ok, ok you win but you are so going to pay up later

Peyton: Go take a bath

(Brooke walked upstairs to find rose petals scattered to the bathroom. She smiles at the sight. God, Peyton is romantic. She opens the bathroom door to a steaming hot bathtub full of rose petals and bubbles. The room has candles and calming music playing. There are a few different bottles of aromatherapy stuff and a new sponge. Brooke walks back to the top of the stairs)

Brooke: (yelling) Are you going to join me?  
Peyton: (yelling back) Not this time, baby!  
Brooke: (yelling) fine but after you started to turn me on downstairs and seeing all this I might be a while because I may need to 'Brooke' myself before coming back down  
Peyton: (yelling) Don't take too long (laughing)

(Brooke smiles and walks back into the bathroom. She enjoys her bath taking the time to shave her legs and armpits, since it hadn't been done in a while. Then she washes and relaxes for a few minutes. She takes about ½ hour and then realizes that Peyton is waiting for her. She notices the baby monitor and turns it on)

Brooke: (into the monitor) Baby , I'm ready to get out…

(Brooke sits there for a few more minutes. Then Peyton shows up in the bathroom. She has two towels and a terra cloth robe. She holds one of the towels up for Brooke.)

Peyton: Come one baby get out!  
Brooke: Um….

Peyton: You're going to be shy now?!

Brooke: You haven't seen me completely naked yet…. What if you don't like what you see?  
Peyton: You're beautiful baby, don't worry about it. I won't look if you don't want me too

Brooke: (smiling) You can look just don't be disappointed at what you see…

Peyton: There's no way you could ever disappoint me baby

(Brooke, still smiling, gets out of the bathtub and Peyton scans her body. She quickly wraps the towel around Brooke)

Brooke: Oh my God, it warm  
Peyton: It's right out of the dryer and do you know you are so beautiful baby

Brooke: Did you like what you saw?  
Peyton: I sure did…. You're a gorgeous woman you don't ever have to worry about disappointing me…

Brooke: You're not so bad yourself, P. Sawyer (crashing her mouth to Peyton's)

(Peyton takes the robe and holds it out for Brooke. Brooke turns around and allows Peyton to slide it on her.)

Brooke: I'll be down in 5 minutes

Peyton: take your time… you're well worth the wait sweetheart

Brooke: God, Peyton you are so sweet…. I've never seen you like this…

Peyton: I can't help it it's just how I feel when I'm around you… I've never felt this way before… You bring all of this out in me

Brooke: I'm glad I do! I'm so in love with you…

Peyton: I'm in love with you too, now go get ready!

(Peyton walks of the bathroom and Brooke blushes. God, Peyton was driving her crazy. About 10 minutes later Brooke walks downstairs to find Peyton drawing crazily on the couch.)

Brooke: Hey honey

Peyton: (turning to see Brooke. She was wearing a very short skirt and a very low cut top. Peyton couldn't process) Um…

Brooke: What?  
Peyton: Brooke you look…

Brooke: What you don't like it?  
Peyton: I didn't say that… I think you look amazing  
Brooke: Thanks, I feel really good too. Thanks for having the bath ready for me. I loved all the rose petals… I didn't realize you could be so romantic

Peyton: I'm usually not but there's something special about you and I just want you to feel that way

Brooke: Oh, I do

Peyton: Are you ready for the next part of our date?  
Brooke: Does it include me taking that tight fighting t-shirt off you?  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: Too soon  
Peyton: Yeah…  
Brooke: Well I just want you to know that I'm thinking about having sex with you… In fact it's consuming my mind… That's not pressure it's just a fact

Peyton: Ok… (Grabbing her hand) Come on

(Peyton leads Brooke outside. There is a huge picnic blanket spread out and picnic basket sitting on top of it. Candles line the deck and there are more lilies. Peyton leads Brooke to sit down.)

Brooke: What do we have here?  
Peyton: I hope you like it. It's just so much more romantic out here

Brooke: I agree… What's in the basket?  
Peyton: Ok, but you can't laugh at me  
Brooke: I would never laugh at you

Peyton: You might…  
Brooke: What did you make?  
Peyton: I'll show you

(Peyton pulls out a container of grapes, watermelon, and strawberries. Then she takes out a box of crackers and a container with cheese in it. She also has a can of caviar {she didn't like it but Brooke loved it}. There is a container of small sandwiches and a bottle of champagne with two glasses.)

Brooke: Peyton, this is amazing why would I laugh at you?  
Peyton: take a sandwich

(Brooke takes a sandwich and takes a bit of it. She gets a huge smile on her face)

Brooke: Peanut Butter and Grape Jelly!

Peyton: That's why I thought you might laugh. Here we are 22 years old and I'm making you PB and J sandwiches… But do you know why?  
Brooke: Of course I do. Your mom would make them for us every day after school with milk and then she's give us cookies

Peyton: (smiling) Yeah…

Brooke: I loved your mom you know that right

Peyton: She loved you and do you remember what you did after my mom died?  
Brooke: Yes, I'd make you PB and J every day after school

Peyton: You took such good care of my Brooke… You still take good care of me…  
Brooke: You took care of me too… you still do! I'm glad you made these sandwiches

Peyton: (leaning over and kisses her softly) I'm glad you like them  
Brooke: (the smiles fades from her face) Peyt?  
Peyton: What's the matter?

Brooke: What do you think your mom would think about us? Or better yet what do you think Papa Sawyer is going to think about us?  
Peyton: My mom would be happy for us because we're happy and I think Papa Sawyer is going to be happy too. All he's ever wanted is for me to be happy and you make me extremely happy!  
Brooke: What if he doesn't approve?  
Peyton: that's his problem then  
Brooke: You won't break up with me?  
Peyton: Hell no! What are you going to tell Victoria?  
Brooke: The true… I'm in love with you and I'm going to spend my life with you

Peyton: She isn't going to approve of us

Brooke: When have I ever cared about what Bitchtoria thought?

Peyton: Never

Brooke: Then why would I start now?  
Peyton: Are you sure?  
Brooke: (leaning in and kissing her) No one is taking this away from me, from us

Peyton: I love you

Brooke: I love you too

Peyton: So are we going to talk all night or are we going to eat?  
Brooke: Let's eat

(Peyton and Brooke eat some while enjoying each other and talking. They finish and watch the sun go down. Peyton is laying back on the blanket looking at the stars and Brooke is laying on her stomach. Peyton is running her hand up and down Brooke's arm. They both have smiles on their faces)

Peyton: I got a movie

Brooke: You did?  
Peyton: Yeah, you said you wanted to watch a chick flick

Brooke: Peyt, you hate chick flicks

Peyton: I know but you like them

Brooke: I'll only watch the chick flick if you let me clean up out here

Peyton: deal… I'll go set it up

Brooke: can we watch it in _our _room?  
Peyton: You haven't moved in yet!  
Brooke: You know I'm going too

Peyton: Well until you do it's still my room but the plan was to watch it in there

Brooke: Ok, you go set it up and I'll be up in a few minutes

Peyton: Ok

(Brooke pecks Peyton on the lips and Peyton heads up the stairs. Brooke cleans up, blows out all the candles and heads upstairs… Once again Peyton had candles everywhere. Brooke notices she has a different bedspread)

Brooke: Did you get a new bedspread?  
Peyton: Yeah, I changed some things in here today

Brooke: Why?  
Peyton: So it would feel more like us and less like me

Brooke: I like you though…

Peyton: But if this is going to be our room it should feel like our room

Brooke: Thanks, baby

Peyton: You're welcome… I'm going to change into something different

Brooke: No, I was hoping to get you out of that!

Peyton: I'm not going to watch a movie in my mini skirt

Brooke: But I love the way those legs look in that mini skirt

Peyton: I'll make sure to wear it again  
Brooke: I hope so… I'm going to change too then  
Peyton: Ok

(Brooke walks out and Peyton walks into her closet. Peyton slips into her black silk boxers and the silk tank top that goes with it. She didn't want to be in her normal pajamas but she also didn't think that she should be in her teddy yet either. Brooke comes back in with almost the same outfit on. They both sit on their sides of the bed. Peyton had another bottle of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and popcorn. Brooke laughs)

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: Are you trying to make me fat?  
Peyton: No, I'm just trying to be a romantic girlfriend

Brooke: You have done a wonderful job at that tonight

Peyton: are you having fun?  
Brooke: A ton  
Peyton: I'm glad

Brooke: And you?  
Peyton: I've had a great time tonight

Brooke: Good, what movie did you get?  
Peyton: An Affair to Remember

Brooke: That's a great movie

Peyton: Shall we start it?  
Brooke: Are you going to sit all the way over there while we watch it?  
Peyton: Where would you like me to sit?  
Brooke: Over here by me

(Brooke gets comfortable and then Peyton lies down on Brooke's lap. She starts the movie and Brooke is playing with her curly hair. Peyton is running her hand up and down Brooke's leg.)

Brooke: Peyton, you have to stop that!  
Peyton: why?  
Brooke: Because you're turning me on

Peyton: (sitting up and looking at Brooke with a big smile on her face) Really?  
Brooke: hell yeah… You just looking at me turns me on so the fact that you're rubbing my leg is making it hard to watch the movie

Peyton: Sorry… (rubbing her hand up and down Brooke's leg)  
Brooke: Peyton….

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) I'm not ready for sex yet Brooke but I think I'd like to explore you a little more…

Brooke: Are you sure…

Peyton: Yeah, if you're interested

Brooke: oh my god am I ever

Peyton: Ok then

(Brooke pushes Peyton on the bed and crawls on top of her. Brooke crashes her lips to her. Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke's waist and runs her hands up her back on her bare skin. Brooke moans at the sensation that it sends up her body. Brooke kisses Peyton's lips and then works her way down her jaw line to her neck and then kisses right below her collarbone. Now it's Peyton who moans. Brooke continues to suck on Peyton's neck and Peyton slides her hand around to Brooke's front. She claps it around her breast and then starts massaging it. Brooke moans in pleasure)

Brooke: Oh god, Peyton…

(Peyton smiles at the pleasure she is bringing Brooke… They kiss each other again. Crashing their tongues together… Brooke needs to feel Peyton… She know Peyton's not ready to have sex with her but she needs to have sex with Peyton…)

Brooke: baby I have to feel you…

Peyton: Brooke…

Brooke: I'm not expecting anything in return but please I want to make you happy I want to hear you scream my name in pleasure let me do that for you…

Peyton: (softly… looking all most scared…) ok, Brooke

(Brooke smiles. She had never done this before but she knew she could figure it out and make it wonderful for Peyton… She crashes her lips on Peyton's again and then pulls off fast. She moves down to her waistline and lifts her shirt slowly and kisses a line of kisses up Peyton's torso as she removes her shirt. She sits on top of her looking at her beautiful chest.)

Brooke: God, P. Sawyer you're amazing…  
Peyton: (blushing) thanks…

Brooke: Are you sure about this?  
Peyton: If you are

Brooke: I'm not going to ask again  
Peyton: Ok…

(Brooke kisses her hard and rough on her lips then she once again works her way down Peyton's body… She kisses her jaw line, and neck and teases Peyton in her pleasure spot around her collarbone and then she moves to Peyton's breast. She takes one in her hand and massages it while she kisses the other one… She then takes it into her mouth and starts sucking on it. Peyton's lower half is now become wet with moisture and she can't take the pleasure and sensation Brooke is causing…)

Peyton: Oh God Brooke  
Brooke: (looking at Peyton) Do you like that baby?  
Peyton: un huh…

Brooke: Well then let's have some more of that…

(Brooke works on her breast some more and knows Peyton's ready for her… She grabs her boxers and notices she's not wearing any underwear… Brooke decides to have fun with this… She doesn't remove her boxers instead she takes her mouth down to Peyton's thigh and kisses and licks the inside of her leg. Peyton can't take it. She's never felt this much pleasure while having sex… Brooke can feel how wet her girlfriend is now and she smiles at the intensity of the situation… Brooke slides her hand between Peyton's leg and she tightens instantly)

Brooke: Honey, relax… I can't make you satisfied if you don't relax

Peyton: Brooke…

Brooke: Oh I know baby… It's only going to get better if you just relax

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton relaxes and Brooke finds her sensitive spot and start massaging it. Peyton moans in pleasure. She has never felt this during sex. It is completely intense no guy had every taking the time to stimulate that part of her and it was so pleasing she couldn't help but cry out and moan loudly. After a few minutes of that stimulation Brooke slides her figures inside Peyton… Brooke hooks her fingers to reach the other pleasurable stop. Peyton had never experienced double pleasure and she couldn't contain herself anymore.)

Peyton: Oh my god Brooke. Brooke, please don't stop… Brooke you are amazing… This is…

(Peyton shakes and moans and groans for a few more minutes and then her body stops shaking and she sighs in contentment! Brooke removes her fingers from Peyton and reaches up to kiss her again. Peyton smiles at her.)

Peyton: Brooke… I didn't do anything for you…  
Brooke: Oh honey yes you did. Hearing that I could bring you that much pleasure was enough to turn me on…

Peyton: Do you want some help with that?  
Brooke: No, baby you told me you weren't ready for that and I'm not going to push you… I wanted to do that for you…I'm glad you enjoy it… I was worried that it wouldn't be as good and being with a guy

Peyton: Are you kidding me! It was the best sex I have ever had!  
Brooke: You don't have to say that Peyton  
Peyton: It was

(Brooke smiles and she looked at her naked toped girlfriend. She wanted to do it again to Peyton but she didn't know if she could take it. Peyton notices how she's looking at her and she knows she wants Brooke to feel what she just experienced.)

Peyton: Come here baby

Brooke: What?  
Peyton: get on top of me!  
Brooke: ok, bossy

(Peyton leans up to adjust herself a little so she has a better angle to Brooke. Brooke climbs on top of her. Peyton instantly lifts her shirt off of her… She notices how perfect her breasts are. She wants to give her the most mind blowing orgasm like she just had. She's start with her chest. She cups both of them with her hands and starts massaging them. Brooke was pretty easy to turn on since she's already throwing her head back. Peyton continues to work her chest for a few minutes. They become hard and Peyton continues to massage one while taking the other in her mouth. She licks it back and forth and all around. Brooke groans in pleasure. She is straddling one of Peyton's legs and Peyton can feel Brooke's excitement seeping onto her leg. Brooke pushes Peyton away)

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: Hold on

(Brooke slips off her shorts and straddles Peyton's leg again.)

Brooke: Ok

(Peyton goes back to working her chest and Brooke presses herself into Peyton's leg and starts rocking back and forth. The act of Peyton working her chest and Brooke rocking back and forth she is feeling amazing pleasure. Peyton removes her hand and slides it down between Brooke's legs. She finds her outer sensitive spot and starts rubbing it. All of these actions cause Brooke more pleasure then she's ever feel and she moans and groans. Peyton slides her fingers into Brooke and Brooke rocks back and forth while Peyton pumps in and out… Brooke continues to come in pleasure and Peyton continues to work Brooke's three orgasmic spots.

Brooke: Oh my God Peyton! You are amazing… Please baby don't stop

(Peyton just smiles not moving her mouth from sucking on Brooke's nipple… Brooke shakes and comes in pleasure. All of a sudden her body relaxes and she crashes down on Peyton…)

Brooke: I thought you weren't ready?  
Peyton: I couldn't' control myself I was just nervous I wouldn't be any good at it

Brooke: Oh baby I'm so glad you couldn't control yourself…that was amazing and you were really good at it!

Peyton: Feelings mutual.

Brooke: (lying on top of Peyton with Peyton's arms wrapped around her) I'm starving

Peyton: (playing with Brooke's hair) I'm tired

Brooke: (looking sadly at Peyton) Ok, I guess if you're not going to eat I won't either because you're already skinnier than I am and I don't want everyone to say look at that hot girl with her fat girlfriend… plus I want to stay on top of you for as long as you'll let me… (smiling at her)

Peyton: baby, I bought you ice cream today while I was at the store…

Brooke: What kind?  
Peyton: Double chocolate chunk!  
Brooke: You so knew we were going to have sex tonight!  
Peyton: No I didn't

Brooke: Then why did you buy after sex ice cream? You know we both love ice cream after sex especially double chocolate chunk!  
Peyton: (smiling devilishly) Whatever, do you want it or not?  
Brooke: I want it

Peyton: Then you're going to have to get off me so I can go get it…

Brooke: (kissing Peyton) I'll go get it, baby…

(Brooke gets out of bed without putting any clothes on and walks out of the bedroom. Peyton watches her beautiful body leave. She returns a few minute later with a bottle of water and a tub of ice cream and 1 spoon. Peyton smiles at her naked body. Brooke climbs back in bed and straddles Peyton. She kisses her deeply)

Brooke: (still on Peyton's lap) I thought we could share

Peyton: I'm all for that… You know you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…

Brooke: I better be the only woman you've ever seen this up close and personal because the thought of you with another woman makes me angry… If you were with another girl I would kick myself in the ass for waiting so long to be with you when I've wanted to be with you since forever…

Peyton: I've only ever kissed Anna and she really kissed me and I didn't kiss her back and once I kissed this woman in a night club in LA but I didn't technologically have sex with her…

Brooke: Technologically?

Peyton: (Grinning at Brooke) I'm just kidding… You're the only woman I've kissed or had sex with but we didn't have sex baby we made love because when you feel the way I do about the person you're intimate with it's not just sex it's so much more than that…

Brooke: I know baby… I've had a lot of sex in my life but what I just experienced with you was pure and total love making and I am hoping for a repeat performance soon

Peyton: I'm ready now if you're interested!  
Brooke: (blushing) P. Sawyer!

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: You're really ready to go again without even eating or resting? You told me you were tired

Peyton: I am tired but making love to my girlfriend outweighs sleep!

Brooke: (looking at the tub of ice cream) But I just went and got this…  
Peyton: (laughing slightly at Brooke) Baby some things never change… Eat your ice cream you're cold mouth will make it much more pleasurable!  
Brooke: It will?  
Peyton: Oh yeah… Not to bring up exes but Nathan used to suck on ice before going down on me and holy shit!

Brooke: We should get some coffee or something hot in here too because Fleix used to drink coffee and then go down on me and holy shit!  
Peyton: I wonder what it would feel like to suck on ice and go down then quick take a hot drink and go again?  
Brooke: I don't know but I'd love to find out!  
Peyton: Me too….

Brooke: But tonight can we just cuddle, eat our ice cream and watch our movie? We can have kinky sex tomorrow….

Peyton: We have the rest of our lives to have kinky sex so whatever you want is fine with me…  
Brooke: But P. Sawyer if you really want to have sex again we can… I don't want you to think I'm always going to get what I want because you'll end up resenting me and we'll break up

Peyton: But you're Brooke Davis and I'm pretty sure you have always told me that Brooke Davis gets what Brooke Davis wants!  
Brooke: (Grinning) I got you didn't I?

Peyton: Only because I wanted you too…. (smirking at her)  
Brooke: (crashing on Peyton's lips) Really though we can go again…

Peyton: It's your date night so whatever you want is what you get… Next date night you have to plan and then I can have whatever I want when it comes to sex

Brooke: That sounds fair….

Peyton: It's a deal then

Brooke: (looking a little horrified) Does that mean we only get to have sex on date nights?  
Peyton: We can have sex whenever we're in to mood just on date night the one who didn't plan it gets to determine the sex situation…

Brooke: Ok… Do you realize I have never planned out my relationship with anyone as much as the two of us have in the last 24 hours?  
Peyton: Yes you have you just always plan it out with me… Like when you were with Lucas and you wanted to have sex with him and we talked about it for 2 days and how you were going to do it and then how it was after….

Brooke: Or how you talked to me about the most amazing sex you had with Jake and I wanted to rip his penis off so he couldn't please you anymore because I wanted to be the one to have sex with you…

Peyton: I wish you would have told me

Brooke: I wish I would have too… We could have been having sex for years now!  
Peyton: (looking sheepishly at Brooke) I would have gone to New York with you…

Brooke: What?!

(Climbing off Peyton and sitting next to her. Peyton turns to face Brooke and they both sat with their legs crisscrossed facing each other. Both still very naked but with serious looks on their faces)

Brooke: Peyton, look at me

Peyton: (with her head down) Brooke… It doesn't matter now…

Brooke: (grabbing Peyton's face and making her look at her) what did you just say?  
Peyton: If you would have told me a long time ago how you felt about me I would have gone to New York with you....

Brooke: I asked you to and you told me no that you wanted to work on your music career and you didn't want to be that close to Lucas because you need to figure out how you felt about him…

Peyton: I already knew how I felt about Lucas I loved him and I wanted to be with him but at the same time I was having all these feelings for you too… I just thought it was because we had just spent all summer together but when you asked me to go to New York with you and help you with your company I couldn't go because I was confused about how I felt about you and where Lucas fit into that mix

Brooke: Peyton! Why didn't you tell me? All you talked about was how much you loved Lucas and how you wanted him to come to LA…

Peyton: True and when we got to LA I missed Lucas so much and I did want him to come and be with me and he did a lot

Brooke: I remember and you had sex all the time and I had to listen to it because the walls at my parents' house weren't that thick and I would lay there crying myself to sleep because you found the love of your life and you are the love of my life and it hurt so bad… The way he'd look at you and the way he'd kiss you and wrap his arms around you… It killed me and it was even harder because Chase didn't come out at all that summer so it was you and Lucas and then the third wheel me!

Peyton: But think about the last few times Lucas came to LA…

Brooke: Peyt, I don't remember…

Peyton: Brooke, come on please think really hard

(Brooke stopped for a minute and the looked at Peyton…)

Brooke: You guys were fighting a lot and he slept in your room and you slept in mine…  
Peyton: He wanted me to come home and I wanted to stay with you in LA then you told me you were going to New York… He asked me if I had fallen in love with someone else…

Brooke: Why didn't you tell me this?  
Peyton: Because I was afraid. I told Lucas there could never be anyone else but that wasn't true… I was in love with someone else and I couldn't tell her nor could I tell Lucas because I loved him too… I wanted to be with him and I wanted to be with you!

Brooke: Peyton, I can't believe this! We spent 4 years apart and miserable! You could have been in New York with me and…

Peyton: You should have told me too, Brooke  
Brooke: I know I just can't believe this… We are such idiots!  
Peyton: I know

Brooke: But you barely called me in four years…

Peyton: I couldn't… It was too hard

Brooke: But you stayed in LA and never came to see me and when I was in LA you went to Tree Hill to be with Lucas

Peyton: I know…

Brooke: Why?  
Peyton: I had decided I was just going to stay with Lucas because he did make me happy and I'd never have you…

Brooke: Shit, Peyton!

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: So why didn't you marry him?  
Peyton: I couldn't Brooke… Oh, there is so much you don't know…

Brooke: Then tell me

Peyton: Are you sure you want to hear all of this?  
Brooke: I do baby. You can tell me anything

Peyton: Ok, the night before we left for LA I told Lucas I wanted to have a baby… I told him that being pregnant over the summer wouldn't interfere with my job because no one would know and then I'd come home and we'd get married and raise our baby…

Brooke: Peyton, you never told me that! What happened?

Peyton: Lucas told me he loved me but he wasn't ready to be a father and that we couldn't have a baby…

Brooke: but when he came to LA you weren't mad at him or anything  
Peyton: No because I realized he was right and I didn't want to lose him

Brooke: Then once again why didn't you marry him?  
Peyton: You!

Brooke: (looking shocked) What?!  
Peyton: I couldn't marry him because I was in love with you

Brooke: You told him no because of me but you thought I was straight!

Peyton: I know but I couldn't be married to him when I was in love with you

Brooke: Thank you Peyton!

Peyton: For what?  
Brooke: Making me the happiest girl in the world! You could have a husband and a family right now and you gave that up for me…

Peyton: I have a girlfriend and a baby that's all I ever needed (Leaning over and kissing Brooke)  
Brooke: Why did you decided to tell me this now?  
Peyton: It just seemed right… We just made love for the first time and I wanted you to know that the last four years I've thought about you and I finally stuffed those feelings but they have always been there… In hindsight it's probably better we didn't hook up in LA that summer because I wouldn't have learned the music business and won't be as successful right now but now I don't want anything else expect to be with you and our daughter…

Brooke: You have me baby

Peyton: I know and you have me

Brooke: (Looking at her ice cream) It's kind of melting

Peyton: (laughing) It's ok come on we can still eat it  
Brooke: Sorry to ruin the moment it was just getting to serious  
Peyton: It's ok… We need to have fun

Brooke: (shoving ice cream into Peyton's mouth) I love you so much Peyton  
Peyton: I love you too… Wanna watch that movie now

Brooke: I thought you were tired

Peyton: Nah, I want to spend more time with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend

Brooke: sounds perfect

(Peyton gets out of bed and walks over to her drawers. She grabs a t-shirt and puts it on and then throws one at Brooke who also puts it on. She climbs back into bed and they share their ice cream and a few kisses between spoonfuls. They restart the movie and just enjoy each other's company. They both smiles at each other and think about all that has happened. Brooke smiles thinking about the sex she had with Peyton… She had been with a lot of guys and not one had brought her to the point of ecstasy that Peyton had early that evening. Peyton also thinking about the sex they just had knowing she has only ever been with a few guys but none of them could compare to the sexual experience that Brooke just provided for her. They knew that they were meant to be… They finally drift off to sleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces)

---------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12: Our Family and explaining li

**Chapter 12: Our Family and explaining life… **

(Peyton wakes up and rolls over to find an empty bed. She jumps up and starts to panic. Where could Brooke be? Why would she leave? Did they have sex too soon? Brooke started it she just wanted to give her what she had experienced… Great she pushed her too far and she left her! Damn it, Brooke! Or was it her true confession that made Brooke leave… Stupid, Peyton you shouldn't have told her about you and Lucas now look! Just then the bedroom door opens and Brooke walks in. She has on sweats and Peyton's t-shirt, she also has doughnuts and Emma in her arms. She walks over to the bed and kisses Peyton. Peyton smiles at Brooke)

Brooke: Morning Beautiful

Peyton: Morning to you too  
Brooke: What's with the horrified look?  
Peyton: It's nothing… I just…

Brooke Thought I left?  
Peyton: (looking down) Maybe

Brooke: Sorry I thought I'd be back before you woke up… I wanted to get Emma and surprise you because I knew how much you were missing her

Peyton: (smiling) thanks, I did miss her….

Brooke: I also bought you some doughnuts we need to fatten you up

Peyton: I'm fine the way I am!  
Brooke: Damn right about that I just want something to grab onto when I'm ravishing you!  
Peyton: (blushing) Brooke!  
Brooke: You know you love it…  
Peyton: I had a lot of fun last night

Brooke: Me too and I was thinking I'd move my stuff in here today. I didn't like have to go to my room to get my pajamas last night and after last night there is no way now I can sleep without you

Peyton: Ok, I'll help you

Brooke: (looking at Emma) Go see momma Peyton, baby girl

Peyton: Momma?  
Brooke: I'm mommy so you have to be momma… or ma or mama, or mom

Peyton: Talk about confusing her… I'm ok with Aunt Peyton  
Brooke: You're not her Aunt though…

Peyton: Yes I am

Brooke: (handing her Emma) Ok, I kind of did something yesterday  
Peyton: (Smiling at Emma) What? And when did you have time?  
Brooke: You have to promise not to be mad at me….

Peyton: Brooke what did you do?

Brooke: Promise me…  
Peyton: Brooke, tell me right now what you did!  
Brooke: It's about Emma's adoption

Peyton: You changed your mind?  
Brooke: Hell no! She's ours… I just wanted to make it more official

Peyton: What are you talking about Brooke?  
Brooke: I had a meeting yesterday and Clothes over Bros with Kat, Melissa and my lawyer.

Peyton: ok, why?  
Brooke: In the State of North Carolina same sex couples can adopt a baby as long as it's approved by your case worker and the birth mother (pulling out some paperwork) Melissa signed them yesterday telling me she knew this would happen she just didn't expect it so soon

Peyton: (looking confused) I already signed Melissa's contract! Why do I need to sign it again?

Brooke: this isn't that, Peyt… It's the actually adoption papers

Peyton: I don't understand what you're saying Brooke

Brooke Are you really that dense, Blondie? I want you to adopt Emma with me!  
Peyton: Brooke, that's a huge commitment… If we spilt up I can take you to court and get visitations or full custody…

Brooke: I know that, Peyton

Peyton: You're ok with that?  
Brooke: First of all, we're not going to break up! Secondly, I don't want her ever taken away from you if something were to happen to me. She needs you Peyton! I need you and we need to be a real family!

Peyton: then you make me her legal guardian so no one can take her and a piece of paper isn't going to make us a family Brooke. We are a family and I'm not going anywhere I need you and Emma… You two are my life now and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you… I promise that!

Brooke: I know that Peyton and I don't want to make you her guardian. I want you to be her mother. You don't have to sign right now, Peyton… I know this is a lot to ask and we didn't really talk about it so I'll understand if you can't make the commitment right now. We have 30 days to file these papers, so take your time. I just want you to know I'm in this for the long haul and I want you to be my baby momma!

Peyton: (laughing) Aren't you clever!

Brooke: I think I am

Peyton: (smiling and taking the papers from Brooke) Got a pen?  
Brooke: (reaching over to the night stand next to the bed and grabbing one) Here…

(Peyton signs the papers and then hands them back to Brooke. Brooke looks shocked)

Brooke: Peyton, I don't want you to feel pressured I want you to want this…

Peyton: Hoes over Bros baby and Emma is everything to me next to you of course I want to be her momma. (circling her hand around to point at Brooke and herself) I want this, all of it. I enjoy the 2 am feedings and how unbelievable beautiful you look when you are sound to sleep with Emma on your chest and I want to be there when she takes her first steps and calls us momma for the first time. I want all of that with you Brooke and our daughter. This is a dream come true. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this because we're together now.  
Brooke: Oh my God, I don't! I wanted you to sign the papers with me the day we found out we were getting a baby. This is what I wanted all along, babe, Mommy Brooke and Momma Peyton!

Peyton: That's what she'll call us for now… in 16 years you'll be Bitch Brooke and I'll be Bitch Peyton!

Brooke: She isn't going to hate us

Peyton: She will all kids do but we'll get pass it I promise

Brooke: So you're going to stay forever?  
Peyton: I'll be her mom forever  
Brooke: Will you be with me forever?  
Peyton: (putting her hand on Brooke's face) I hope so or at least until you find someone better…  
Brooke: Peyton!  
Peyton: I'm kidding but it's still kind of early and I'm still tired from the workout you gave me last night and the fact that you woke me up in the middle of the night for a repeat performance!

Brooke: Hey I can't help it that I woke up to go to the bathroom and I had to have you right then and there! It's your fault you were laying there all sexy!  
Peyton: I was wearing this ratty old t-shirt and I was sleeping! What's sexy about that?  
Brooke: More than you know! If you didn't have Emma right now I'd be trying to have sex with you again! God, you're amazing!  
Peyton: (blushing) Brooke, stop!

Brooke: Ok, ok let's go back to sleep and we'll have sex later!

Peyton: What about Emma? And I do not have sex every day, Brooke!  
Brooke: She can stay too, right? And I'm sorry but now that you're with me you will be having sex a lot more than you did with anyone else!  
Peyton: What if we smash her? And I'm good with more sex with a beautiful fashion designer!  
Brooke: We won't smash our daughter Peyton! And by the way… Sex with a music producer is pretty damn amazing… In fact we should make it our goal to have sex in my store and in the sound room at the studio!

Peyton: Done! Should we go right now?  
Brooke: You just told me you were too tired for sex!  
Peyton: I know but you got all dirty on me by wanted to have sex in my office and your store!  
Brooke: Later baby, I promise!  
Peyton: I'm going to hold you to that now get over here and kiss me!

(Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton. Peyton smiles at Brooke and they both kiss Emma on the forehead)

Brooke: This is real right, Peyt?

Peyton: Yeah, it is Brooke

Brooke: When I wake up you'll still be here right?  
Peyton: You better believe it!  
Brooke: (smiling) Ok then

Peyton: (Smiling back) Thanks for giving me a daughter…

Brooke: Thanks for being my baby momma!

(Both women share a sweet tender smile. Emma is falling asleep and Peyton lays her in bed next to her while rolling over on her side. Brooke rolls on her side to look at Peyton. Emma is between them and they entwine their fingers together staring into each other's eyes.)

Brooke: This is perfect

Peyton: (eyes rolling close because she's tired) Better than perfect…

Brooke: (leaning in and kissing her nose) Go to sleep, Blondie!  
Peyton: You too beautiful

Brooke: oh by the way we have to go to Nathan and Hales' for dinner tonight…

Peyton: ok

Brooke: When we wake up we should talk about that

Peyton: (almost asleep) Ok

Brooke: P. Sawyer?  
Peyton: what baby?  
Brooke: I love you…

Peyton: I'm in love with you

Brooke: That too…

(Both women smile again at each other and then drift off to sleep with their baby between them… It was a perfect scene one they hoped to continue for the rest of their lives. Both scared about what this meant and how it would go but not caring because right now they were so deeply in love they couldn't think of their future any other way… They were happy and they were together and that's all that mattered!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(The women has spent the day moving Brooke into Peyton's room and then down by the beach with Emma just relaxing and enjoying the new status of their relationship. Peyton's now in the shower and Brooke is trying hard not to join her. Peyton didn't invite her so she felt like she could. She is pacing back and forth. She wanted to be with Peyton again but she also wanted to talk to Peyton before they had to head to dinner.)

Brooke: (knocking on the door) You almost done in there P. Sawyer?  
Peyton: (through the shower and running water) Brooke, what did you say? I can't hear you…. You can come in if you want

Brooke: (smiling and opening the door to enter the bathroom) I said are you almost done?  
Peyton: (peeking around the shower curtain) Yeah, I am. Have I been in here that long?  
Brooke: Kind of

Peyton: You didn't say you wanted to shower  
Brooke: I know but I kind of want to now

Peyton: Ok, I'll get out

Brooke: Or….

Peyton: (smiling a flirtatious smile at her) you could join me…

Brooke: (smiling widely) Thank God! I thought you'd never ask (as she starts undressing)  
Peyton: No funny business though we have to go to the library before we go to Naley's for dinner

Brooke: Library?!  
Peyton: I don't want to hide Brooke

Brooke: (looking confused) Nor do I, Peyt (standing outside the shower completely exposed to Peyton now)

Peyton: Then I think we need to explain it to Jamie  
Brooke: And maybe Lucas again too!

Peyton: He can listen to the story too

Brooke: What story?  
Peyton: I went online to look up stories about homosexual couples… We're going to need a book for Emma someday too so I thought we'd give it a try on Jamie… If what we tell him doesn't scar him then we'll be ready to give Emma the same explanation. If we mess up Jamie we'll have about 5 years to work on it before we tell Emma and then we'll have messed up someone else's kid but ours will be perfect!

Brooke: (laughing) Sounds like a good idea…. But I didn't think you'd want to be all public with our relationship…. (Looking down)

Peyton: Did you forget about the night club? I'm not embarrassed to be with you, Brooke! Plus I just told you I didn't want to hide…

Brooke: I thought you just meant in front of our friends… And God no, I didn't forget about the club (smiling devilishly) and I don't think you're embarrassed to be with me … (looking down again) I just know you hate PDA

Peyton: (grabbing her face so she has to look at her) That's before I was with you and if you don't hurry up and get in here I'm going to freeze to death with the curtain open

Brooke: (Smiling at Peyton) Are you sure, Peyt?  
Peyton: Brooke, it's too early in our relationship for you to be all broody on me! Plus I've already been with someone like that and it's not fun! You have to lighten up baby! I want to be with the most beautiful woman in the world and I want everyone in Tree Hill and the world to know it! I plan on spending the rest of my life with you so we might as well start telling the world about it now! I could never hide how I feel about you again… If I want to kiss you I'm going to kiss you and if I want to grab your ass I'm going too! I'm not going to hide who I am just because someone might look at us funny! Who gives a shit! You're it for me B. Davis and if the world can't handle it then to damn bad!

(Brooke smiles at Peyton and then places a soft kiss on her lips. Peyton wanting to hit the point home grabs the back of her girlfriend's head and kisses her lovingly. Brooke excited by Peyton's act opens her mouth and runs her tongue gently alone Peyton's bottom lip. Peyton opens her mouth and Brooke's tongue enters… Brooke starts slowly massaging Peyton's tongue. Peyton lets a small moan escape and Brooke smiles. They pull apart for air)

Brooke: Wow!

Peyton: I know you are a damn fine kisser, Ms. Davis…

Brooke: You're not so bad either, Ms. Sawyer!  
Peyton: (grabbing Brooke's hand and tugging her lightly towards her) Now get your ass in here because I have totally changed my mind about the funny business!  
Brooke: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!

Peyton: Can you scream that out while I take care of you?  
Brooke: Peyton, I'm serious! We don't have time for that!

Peyton: Baby, I'm serious too and we have all the time in the world… Who cares if we're late for dinner….

Brooke: they're going to think we were…

Peyton: having sex! Good because we're going to!  
Brooke: (stepping into the shower) I'm the forceful one Peyton!  
Peyton: No, baby you've turned into the whiny girl but I'm taking charge of this situation and trust me you're going to enjoy it!  
Brooke: If it's anything like last night then I'm sure I will…

Peyton: I was nervous last night and I didn't show you all my hidden talents…. Today though there is nothing to be nervous about so I'm hoping it will be better than last night baby… (moving closer to Brooke and leaning down to start working her neck)  
Brooke: (closing her eyes at the contact) God, you're going to kill me, Peyt!

Peyton: I'm not trying to kill you baby I'm just trying to help you relax and enjoy yourself…. You're too pretty to be so tense… Let's see if we can take care of that (moving her head down her body and stopping at her breast… she slowly kisses around one with her mouth while her hand comes to take care of the other one)  
Brooke: (moaning because Peyton has already caused her to become wet) Peyt?  
Peyton: (removing her mouth) What baby? (returning it)  
Brooke: Will you promise that we can have sex at least every other day for the rest of our lives?  
Peyton: (removing her mouth from her work again) If you promise to shower with me every day for the rest of our lives…

Brooke: We have a kid you know she isn't going to sleep all day long like she does now

Peyton: She'll need naps and then she'll be in school and it doesn't have to be the morning shower… (returning her mouth to Brooke's breast)  
Brooke: (rolling her eyes back in pleasure) I'll do whatever you want baby

(Peyton just smiles at that and continues working… Brooke can't control herself any longer and she lets her hands find Peyton's breast…. They both work each other up by massaging their breasts. Soon Peyton finds Brooke's mouth and they kiss passionately. After a few minutes more of foreplay and their hands find each other at the same time and they are lost in the pleasure they are feeling themselves and that they are giving the other person. They continue to work with love and tenderness… Both knowing that's how they are going to spend every morning for the rest of their lives…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke is carrying Emma around the bookstore while Peyton is looking at books. Brooke is lost in some thought and smiling widely. Peyton is dying to know what's on her mind and what has caused that huge grin)

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: Huh?  
Peyton: You have a huge grin on your face!  
Brooke: I was thinking about you this morning when you hit your head on the basket in the shower when you threw it back after I….

Peyton! Brooke!

Brooke: Oh, that's not quite how you said it this morning!  
Peyton: We're in the children's section of the bookstore, baby you can't talk like that they'll arrest us!  
Brooke: Ew… then you can be my prison bitch!

Peyton: Brooke, stop it! (blushing)

Brooke: Maybe we could rent those costumes sometime! (Smiling)  
Peyton: I'm going to have to excuse myself and go "Brooke" myself if you don't stop it right now!  
Brooke: Honey, when you have Brooke you don't have to "Brooke" yourself… I'll take care of you… Did you already forget this morning?

Peyton: (leaning towards Brooke and kissing her softly on the cheek causing the store employee to stare at them and whispering in Brooke's ear) No, baby that was unforgettable and after we put our daughter to bed I'm hoping for a repeat performance

Brooke: (smiling) I'm glad you enjoyed it

Peyton: I hope you did too

Brooke: More than you'll ever now… I'm just getting excited thinking about it

Peyton: Me too so let's stop!

Brooke: (smiling) Why?

Peyton: (smiling at the thought) Because we're in the bookstore and I think they'd frown on the whole moaning thing you do and how loudly you scream my name!  
Brooke: (blushing) That's not fair I can't help it that you work me up so much!  
Peyton: Glad to know that!  
Brooke: What about Nathan and Hales'? They have like 5 bedrooms in that place!  
Peyton: It's too soon to be sneaking off at our friend's house to have sex but the next big party they have I'm so having sex with you in Naley's bed!

Brooke: Promise?  
Peyton: (smiling) Promise now baby we have to find the book and get to Naley's for dinner

Brooke: (Grabbing her hand) Ok, ok… (looking at their hands) It's ok to hold your hand right?  
Peyton: (squeezing Brooke's hand lightly) Of course it is….

Brooke: What book are we looking for and I thought we were going to the library?  
Peyton: We were going to go to the library but I thought we might as well buy it because we're going to need it for Emma in a few years… But I'll find it because I don't want you to let go of my hand to look for it…

(Brooke smiles at Peyton and Peyton continues to look through the books not having much luck)

Brooke: Why don't we go and ask the clerk?  
Peyton: You want to go ask her where the homosexual literature for children is.  
Brooke: Since she's watching us I think she knows we're together

Peyton: I also think she's jealous that I'm with the hottest woman in the world

Brooke: I won't argue with that but you're not so bad yourself. Now let's go ask her

(Brooke and Peyton walk towards the clerk who smiles politely at them)

Clerk: How can I help you two today?  
Brooke: Well we have to explain our relationship to our nephew today and my girlfriend thought that since we have a daughter we should just buy the books instead of checking them out of the library but you don't have a big sign that point to books about lesbians!

Clerk: (Smiling) Let me see what I can find for you

(The clerk types on her computer for a few minutes and then smiles)

Clerk: We have a ton of books about lesbian and gay couples. Would you like to see them?  
Peyton: No, we'll take them all!  
Brooke: We need them all?  
Peyton: Who knows? Better be safe than sorry

Clerk: You're daughter won't even notice that she has two moms until some jackass little kid at school teases her… That's the hardest part but kids are a lot better now then they used to be

Brooke: You sound like you know what you're talking about and what's your name?  
Clerk: Jen, and I do know. I've been with my partner for 10 years…

Peyton: You don't look older than 25

Clerk: Thanks but I'm in my late 30s… Anyway we've adopted 3 children together. Our oldest was picked on a lot about having two moms but the next two no one said a word and we have a great network of friends… People are a lot better than they used to be…

Brooke: That's good to know and we have great friends too

Peyton: that we do

Jen: How long have you been together?  
Brooke: This is day 2

Jen: And you already have a baby?  
Peyton: We've been in love for 8 years…

Jen: What took so long for you two to get together?  
Brooke: Lucas!

(Both girls laugh)

Jen: Well once you have the intimate relationship with another woman you'll never want to have sex with a man again. I was married to a man and thought I was in love with him and I was but when I meet my partner I just knew I couldn't be with my husband anymore…

(Peyton smiled at Brooke… Brooke returned the smile)

Jen: Anyway… Listen to me going on and on let me go get your books

Brooke: Thanks

(Jen walks away)

Peyton: You know she's right, right?  
Brooke: About what?  
Peyton: All of it but I'll never be able to be intimate with a man again…

Brooke: You better never be able to be intimate with anyone but me again!  
Peyton: You're just my first girlfriend the one I'll marry and have my kids with then after our kids graduate from high school I'm going to dump your ass for the rich sugar momma I'm going to spend my golden years with… (smiling at Brooke)

(Brooke isn't listening to her… She is lost in her thoughts. Peyton just said she wanted to marry me! Didn't she? Did she really mean she wanted to marry me or is she just talking figuratively? Shit and what is she going on about?)

Peyton: Brooke! Are you even listening to me?!  
Brooke: (snapping) Sorry I guess I wasn't

Peyton: Never mind!  
Brooke: no, I'm sorry what were you saying?  
Peyton: It doesn't matter I just want you to know that being with you is the most exciting experience of my life

Brooke: Feeling is mutual!

(Jen returns with an armful off books)

Jen: Ok, so we have Heather has Two Mommies, Emma and Meesha My Boy: A Two Mom Story, Flying Free, Felicia's Favorite Story, Molly's Family, ABC a Family Alphabet Book, All Families are Special, Mom and Mum are Getting Married, Why a Little Boy Has Two Mommies?

Peyton: We'll take them all

Brooke: (getting a worried look on her face) Peyton?  
Peyton: What's the matter?  
Brooke: Not only do we have to explain to Emma that she has two mommies we also have to explain to her about being adopted!  
Peyton: Jen?  
Jen: More books?  
Peyton: Yeah

Jen: I'll be right back

(Jen hands Peyton all the books she just brought out and heads back to get them more books about a different topic)

Brooke: Parenting is hard

Peyton: It is but as long as Emma knows we love her it will be ok

Brooke: And as long as we love each other

Peyton: No problem there

Brooke: I didn't think so

(Jen returns with another pile of books)

Jen: This is my favorite… It's by Jamie Lee Curtis: Tell Me Again about the Night I was Born

Peyton: We'll take it

Brooke: What else do you have?  
Jen: Forever Fingerprints: An Amazing Discovery for Adopted Children, Motherbridge of Love, Over the Moon: An Adoption Tale, I Wished for You: An Adoption Story, I Don't Have Your Eyes, How I Was Adopted, Every Year on Your Birthday, I Love You like Crazy Cakes, Families are Forever, and You Are My Wish Come True… There are a lot more but I brought you my favorites

Brooke: We'll take them too

Jen: Great! Let's head to the checkout

(Peyton and Brooke pay for all the books and Peyton carries the bags full of books while Brooke carries Emma and they head for the car)

Brooke: Do you realize we just spent like 400 hundred dollars on books?

Peyton: Yeah, I do but it's better to have more than less right?  
Brooke: I guess so but are you going to read all of these books to Emma?  
Peyton: I can!  
Brooke: Can I lay on the other side of her in our bed and listen to your sexy voice lull our daughter to sleep?  
Peyton: (Smiling) Sure…

Brooke: Then it was well worth the money spent!  
Peyton: How about the fact that it's going to help our daughter cope with her life?  
Brooke: She's not even a two months old, Peyt! I'm sure she's coping fine!  
Peyton: (smiling) Ok smartass!

(Brooke playfully smacks Peyton's ass as they reach the car. They get in and head to Naley's. They weren't as confident now about explaining things to Jamie. They were actually kind of nervous about how he would take it. He's five and they wanted him to approve of them… even it if was strange it was how they felt. They hoped it would go well and he would understand and still love them just as much as he always had… The drive to Naley's was quiet and they girls were deep in thought.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton and Brooke are sitting in their car outside of Naley's house. Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Lindsay, and Jamie are standing in the front window watching them… Peyton and Brooke are both holding items in their hands and it looks like they are arguing or talking… The gang continues to watch)

Jamie: What are they doing and why aren't they coming in? I'm getting hungry

Nathan: I don't know why they're not coming in buddy…

Lindsay: They have books in their hands

Haley: How do you know that?  
Lucas: She's a publisher they can smell books a mile away

Haley: (laughing) Ok, if you're right then why are they sitting in the car waving books around?  
Nathan: Why do Peyton and Brooke do anything?  
Lucas: I don't know

Jamie: I'm still wondering why they aren't coming in?  
Lindsay: Ask Uncle Lucas  
Haley: (looking at Luke) What did you do?  
Lindsay: Well he didn't take the news too well and now Peyton won't let us babysit Emma anymore!  
Nathan: If you were a jack…

Haley: Nathan! Jamie's right here!  
Nathan: Sorry, but Luke I swear if you were mean to them…  
Lucas: I wasn't! I was just shocked that's all  
Haley: And now?  
Lindsay: I had to force him to come tonight and I told him if he was rude I'd be going back to New York for a long time!  
Nathan: they're happy!

Haley: And to be honest why do you care?  
Lindsay: that's what I keep asking him over and over again

Lucas: Well how would you feel if you found out two of your exes…

Haley: Ears!  
Nathan: Jamie go out back and shoot hoops

Jamie: Fine!

(Jamie runs out of the room)

Lucas: As I was saying how would you feel if two of your exes, one you lost your virginity too and the other you asked to marry you, were suddenly in love with each other?!

Haley: That would be interesting but didn't you see this coming since we were like freshman?  
Lucas: No!  
Nathan: When I was with Peyton I totally knew she was crushing on Brooke. She just didn't know how to act on it

Lucas: Peyton and I were in love I can't believe she was in love with Brooke too

Haley: She loved you a lot Lucas but it didn't work out and she realized she was meant to be with Brooke

Lindsay: And thanks for making me feel second rate!  
Lucas: That's not what I'm trying to do I just thought what I had with both of them was something special and now I find out they were in love with each other the whole time!  
Lindsay: They were both in love with you they were also in love with each other! I think you should be supportive like Haley and Nathan if you don't want to end up losing both of them because after seeing them at the night club and their house the other morning there is no way you'll come out friends with them if you don't support them. They are totally in love with each other!

Nathan: (turning his attention back to the window) They are still out there!  
Haley: Let's give them a minute

(The gang heads back into the living room to sit and wait for their friends to join them. Jamie decided to take matters into his own hand and walks out front to his aunt's car. He stands on the step and knocks on Peyton's window. She jumps at the interruption of her conversation but rolls down the window)

Peyton: Hey buddy what are you doing?  
Jamie: We're waiting for you two to come in so we can order dinner

Brooke: Sorry buddy Aunt P and I were just talking

Jamie: I know about what?  
Brooke: Um…

Peyton: get down for a minute buddy

(Jamie jumps down and Peyton opens the car door)

Peyton: Come here for a minute

Jamie: (climbing into the car) what's going on? Did Chester die?

Brooke: No! Why would you think that?  
Jamie: you look scared to tell me whatever it is

Peyton: We need to talk to you about us…

Jamie: Are you going to talk to me about the fact that you are dating and in love?

(Both Brooke and Peyton's face drop)

Brooke: Where did you hear that?  
Jamie: My mom and dad were talking about it last night when they thought I was asleep… (Smiling) I wasn't sleeping and I heard every word

Peyton: You are a little stinker you know that?  
Jamie: Yeah!

Brooke: Do you know what it means for two women to be in love?  
Jamie: Are you going to kiss and stuff like my mommy and daddy do?  
Peyton: We might sometimes

Jamie: That's gross when grown-ups do that but I guess it's ok

Brooke: We bought a bag full of books to read to you about it!  
Jamie: I already read one… Well my teacher read it to me. Today at school I was drawing a picture for you guys and she asked me who it was. I told her it was my two aunts who were in love and they love each other so much they have a baby

(Peyton and Brooke shared another worried look with each other)

Brooke: What did you teacher say?  
Jamie: That she has a book she wanted to read me. She read it to me and it talked about how all families are different but the only thing that matters is the love that families share

Peyton: That's true

Jamie: So do you two love each other?  
Peyton: Very much so

Brooke: With all of my heart

Jamie: Do you love Emma?  
Brooke: Of course  
Peyton: With all of my soul

Jamie: Then I think it's ok you're gay!

Brooke: (Shocked) What did you say?  
Jamie: You two are gay! Do I have to explain everything?  
Peyton: (looking shocked) Maybe?

Jamie: When two girls are in love or two boys are in love they are gay. You are two girls so you are gay

Brooke: Where did you learn that now?  
Jamie: Uncle Skillz… He picked me up from school today and I asked him what it meant when two girls were in love… He told me that they were gay

Peyton: Does your mom know you're talking about that with Skillz?  
Jamie: She doesn't need to know everything… Now can we please go inside so we can eat?  
Peyton: (laughing) Sure buddy. Tell them we want pizza and we'll be right in

Jamie: Ok

(Jamie runs into the house and Brooke looks at Peyton)

Brooke: (taking the books from Peyton's hand) Guess we don't need these (putting them in the back)  
Peyton: Yeah and we'll just send Emma to Jamie's school and to Skillz  
Brooke: Maybe we better keep the books

Peyton: Yeah we better!

Brooke: I really want to kiss you right now!  
Peyton: Ok, so do it

Brooke: They're probably watching us though

Peyton: Do we care now?  
Brooke: You're right!

(Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton softly on the lips.)

Peyton: Let's go, they probably think we're having sex out here!  
Brooke: Don't be cruel! I'd love if we were having sex right now!  
Peyton: Let's go…

(Brooke gets out of the car and so does Peyton. Peyton grabs Emma and the sweet little family head into the house. They walk into the house. Brooke tenses and Peyton notices. They are standing in the entrance getting ready to join their friends)

Peyton: You ok?  
Brooke: I'm just not ready for the firing squad

Peyton: They won't and if they do I'll handle it

Brooke: Promise?  
Peyton: I'd do anything for you baby!

Brooke: Thanks…

Peyton: Let's go

(They girls walk into the living room. Haley is the first to greet them)

Haley: It's about damn time! Hey girlies!  
Brooke: What do you mean about time?  
Nathan: You've been sitting out in your car for 20 minutes. What the hell were you doing?  
Peyton: Debating

Lindsay: Over books huh?  
Peyton: Yeah

Lindsay: (Smiling) See I told ya!

Haley: Whatever know it all

Nathan: What were the books about?  
Jamie: Gay people!  
Haley: (turns to look at him in shock) What did you say?  
Jamie: Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke are gay! (looking at Peyton who is sitting next to Haley) Are you going to get married?  
Peyton: (turning to look at Brooke and smiling) Maybe…

Jamie: Since you have a baby you should get married

Nathan: (letting the shock wear off about what his son just said) Jamie how do you know what gay means?  
Jamie: My teacher and Uncle Skillz

Haley: Why would you ask your teacher or Uncle Skillz?  
Jamie: I didn't really… I heard you and daddy talking about how Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton finally I think you said 'pulled their heads out of their asses and told each other how they felt'. I didn't understand what that meant so I listened more. You told daddy that Aunt Peyton kissed Aunt Brooke at the night club and that you couldn't believe they were finally a couple and were on a real date. I was drawing them a picture at school and I told my teacher they were in love. She smiled, read me a book, and explained some things to me. She thought I was upset but I told her that if my aunts were in love that's great because they have a baby. She got a little confused and told me she was going to call you when she got a chance

Haley: She hasn't called yet

Jamie: she will… Anyway I just asked Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke about it in the car. They were going to read me a book too but I told them that I already knew they were gay and that my teacher said that there are all kinds of different families and the only thing that matters is the love a family shares and I can tell Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke love each other

Nathan: How can you tell that, you're five!  
Jamie: They both have that same silly look on their faces that you two always have

(Peyton and Brooke look at each other and smile)

Haley: So you're ok with all of this?  
Jamie: Yeah I was telling everyone at recess and Jack told me he has two dads and then some other kids were talking about how they had two aunts that were married and different stuff like that. I don't understand what the big deal is? I mean I do think though that since they have a baby they should get married. There are a lot of kids whose parents aren't married and they hate it! Just thinking about poor Emma with unmarried parents that's sad

(Everyone laughs. The thought that Jamie thinks her biggest problem growing up is going to be that her 'moms' aren't married is funny)

Brooke: We'll think about it buddy but we just started dating so I think it's too soon to get married

Jamie: Daddy told mommy you've been in love for years! So Aunt Peyton if you love Aunt Brooke and she loves you why not just get married?  
Peyton: Maybe we will…  
Jamie: Can I be in the wedding?  
Peyton: It's not quite like that but sure buddy you can

Jamie: Great!

(Jaime goes and sits on Peyton's lap and kisses Emma on the head. Brooke and Peyton both look at Nathan)

Brooke: In love for years huh?

Nathan: What you have! Peyton always wanted to jump you when she was drunk

Peyton: I did not!  
Nathan: Peyton, you forgot that we once were together and we would have sleepovers… You told me that you wish things could be easier and you could just be with who you really love…

Peyton: Maybe I was talking about Lucas just to piss you off!

Nathan: No you weren't because before you passed out you kept saying Brooke's name!

Brooke: Damn! Too bad I was trying to sleep with every guy at those parties if I would have known that I would have sought you out!

Haley: Five year old in the room!  
Brooke: Sorry

Lindsay: You two are so cute! Now since you're mad at Lucas and you won't let us baby-sit can I steal that baby from you Peyton?  
Peyton: Oh, sure and you can come over and baby sit anytime you want as long as you leave the jackass at home!

(Lucas, finally acting like a member of the group, gives her a dirty look)

Lucas: Come on Jamie let's go shoot hoops until the pizza gets here before this gets anymore X rated!

(Jamie looks at him confused but follows his uncle out of the house)

Nathan: What's his problem, God, what an ass!  
Brooke: It doesn't bother us

Lindsay: (smiling at Emma) I'm so sorry you guys. He's just struggling with the fact that the two women he loved the most in the world are now in love with each other

Peyton: I can understand that but the way he treated Brooke at our house was unacceptable and I'm not going to tolerate that!

(Brooke smiles at her. They are sitting across the room from each other. Not the way they wanted to sit but still unsure of how accepting their friends will be when they actually see them together… They know that Haley and Lindsay are cool with it but the guys…)

Haley: What did he do?  
Brooke: It doesn't matter!  
Nathan: I'll kick his ass!  
Lindsay: Oh, don't worry he isn't getting any until he makes things right

Brooke: Sucks to be him

Lindsay: That's what I thought but he's so broody he doesn't seem to care

Peyton: True Lucas Scott turns you on and leaves you aching for more

(Just then Lucas and Jamie walk in carrying the pizza)

Jamie: Dinner's here!  
Brooke: Finally I'm starving

Haley: Let's go then

(Everyone gets up except for Peyton and Brooke notices)

Peyton: I'm going to change Emma's diaper

(Lindsay hands her back to her)

Lindsay: I want her back though  
Peyton: Gladly

(The gang disappears but Brooke remains)

Brooke: We just changed her diaper!  
Peyton: I know and I was hoping you'd stay back with me

Brooke: You ok?  
Peyton: I'm fine… I just wanted to make sure you were ok  
Brooke: I'm great but I hate the distance between us

Peyton: I know that was another reason I stayed back… (leaning in and kissing Brooke) I needed some of that!  
Brooke: Well I'm glad you did

Peyton: Let's go have dinner

Brooke: I'd prefer to start with dessert

Peyton: Stop it!  
Brooke: Hey can I ask you something?  
Peyton: Anything

Brooke: Why didn't you freak out when Jamie asked you if we were going to get married?  
Peyton: Because there's nothing to freak out about… he's five and he thinks we should be married

Brooke: And you?  
Peyton: baby, we just started dating you're going to kill the sex drive with all this marriage talk

(Brooke took that as Peyton's way of saying she didn't know if she wanted to marry her or not but the look in Peyton's eyes told Brooke that they would be getting married… The love Peyton has is unbelievable and it sends shivers down Brooke's spine. Brooke leans in and kisses Peyton hard and sexual. She really just wanted to throw her on the ground and make love to her but she couldn't because Peyton said no sex at their friend's house)

Peyton: I'm starving let's go eat

Brooke: (hungry for Peyton) you do mean pizza right?  
Peyton: (laughing) unfortunately… for now anyway! (raising her eyebrows at Brooke)

(Brooke laughs and kisses Peyton again. They head into the dining room where their friends were eating dinner. Lucas gives Brooke a dirty look and she returns it. Sure he loved Lindsay and could spend the rest of his life with her but he wasn't going to lose Peyton to Brooke. There was not way in hell! He could understand if it was another guy but Brooke… come on! This is just too weird but it wouldn't last… They aren't even acting all in love like Peyton did when they first got together… Oh who am I kidding… My eyes haven't left her green eyes since she walked into the room and her eyes haven't left those brown eyes that belong to a certain brunette! Everyone's eating and talking and Lucas takes his eyes off of Peyton and just listens to his friends… He has to talk her out of her relationship with Brooke he just doesn't know how yet… He was going to win her back!)

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm not sure about where I'm taking the Lucas thing… He wants his Peyton… what is he going to do to get her? Read and review! Thanks!

I'm a teacher and my school's Spring break starts tomorrow and I'm going to Florida for 10 days. This will be my last post until I get back but once I get back I'll be posting often. I hope… I have the next chapter already started but it's almost midnight here and I haven't back and my flight leaves at 6 in the morning so I have to work packing. Sorry to leave you hanging but I won't have access to my computer. Promise though when I get back I'll make it up to you! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry the update took so long. When I got back from vacation work was waiting and I'm taking college classes to get my masters and had to write two papers. Anyway I wrote this update and I'm working on the next one. Enjoy and as always love the reviews! **

**Chapter 13: Too Much, Too Soon**

(Dinner was done and Jamie was in bed for the night. Emma was asleep in her car seat and everyone was sitting around the living room. Everyone was talking and laughing)

Haley: So are we having games tonight or movies?  
Nathan: Or do we have to do either?  
Lindsay: We always do something on family dinner night

Brooke: I'm so tired I don't know if I can stay awake

Peyton: I'm game for anything but Brooke if you're ready to go we can go…

Lucas: Oh, come on you two you can't leave so soon

Haley: Let's do game night

Nathan: Ok

Peyton: I'm going to need some tequila

Lindsay: Do you think that's wise the last time you had tequila you ended up…

Peyton: Making the best decision of my life (looking at Brooke and smiling)  
Brooke: I'm all for the tequila

Lucas: Me too and we can play a little truth or dare

Brooke: We're not in high school anymore!  
Nathan: We could play spin the bottle  
Haley: Ok, middle school

Lindsay: Seven minutes in heaven is always fun

Peyton: I'm all for that!

Brooke: (raising her eyebrows at Peyton) So am I

(Haley gets up and walks out of the living room. Everyone is still talking and she returns with two bottles of tequila and 6 shot glasses)

Haley: Let the fun begin!

(For the first time all night Brooke moves over and sits next to Peyton. They don't touch or do anything that would make their friends uncomfortable. Brooke just needs to be close to her girlfriend. Nathan pours everyone a shot and they bottom up. He repeats the actions and so does the gang. They take two more shots and are pretty buzzed)

Haley: Brooke, true or dare?  
Brooke: Can't we play Candyland or Chutes and Ladders

Lindsay: Apples to Apples is fun too  
Peyton: Oh that is let's play that

Nathan: No, let's play true or dare… We've all had enough that it won't matter

Lucas: I'm in

Lindsay: Me too

Brooke: Fine!  
Haley: Like I said before Brooke true or dare

Brooke: True…

Haley: When did you first realize you were in love with your best friend?

Brooke: (Smiling at Peyton) 7th grade!  
Nathan: And you still slept with me?  
Brooke: I was drunk

Lucas: But you dated me  
Brooke: Yeah, I try not to think about that

Lindsay: Ouch…

Brooke: Ok, my turn… Lucas, true or dare?  
Lucas: Dare

Brooke: (Smiling) I dare you to tongue Haley!  
Haley: Gross!  
Brooke: Nope you guys wanted to play this dumb game so you have to do what I say

Lucas: Nathan don't kill me

Nathan: You can kiss my wife but you can't sleep with her!

Haley: No way!  
Brooke: Pucker up!  
Peyton: Brooke, stop you need to think about Lindsay and Nathan…

Lindsay: I don't care!  
Nathan: I don't really care either… I know it's the tequila talking but…

Peyton: Well I care I don't think we should be kissing other people's significant others

Lucas: Lighten up Peyton I've slept with yours!

Peyton: (looking hurt that he was being such an ass) Fine whatever!

(Lucas leans over and grabs Haley's face. She goes to kiss him and he turns her face and licks her cheek! Everyone laughs)

Lucas: You just said tongue her!  
Haley: That was good

Lucas: Ok, my turn… Peyton, truth or dare  
Peyton: Truth

Lucas: Who's better… Nathan, Brooke or me?  
Peyton: (looking horrified) who's said I've slept with Brooke?  
Lucas: Well you both always jump into bed with whoever you are dating so I just assumed

Haley: Lucas, stop it! You're being as ass tonight!  
Lindsay: No, he's acting like a jealous boyfriend!

(Lindsay storms out of the room)

Peyton: Nice going jackass! And if I recall I didn't jump into bed with you!

Nathan: She didn't with me either, Lucas and that was uncalled for!  
Peyton: I'll be right back

(Peyton gets up and heads towards the kitchen where Lindsay headed. Lindsay is downing shots of another bottle of tequila. Peyton joins her. Lindsay pours them each a shot)

Lindsay: You know I edited the book so I know how much he loved you but I thought it was loved not loves….

Peyton: I don't love him Lindsay  
Lindsay: But you did… You were going to spend forever with him

Peyton: No, I wasn't. When he asked me to marry him I told him no!  
Lindsay: What?!  
Peyton: I told him that the year I spent in LA had changed me and I wasn't going to be Mrs. Lucas Scott…. I couldn't. It didn't feel right. He was hurt and pissed but I couldn't see marrying a man I didn't love… I fell out of love with him at some point, I'm just not sure when, but you shouldn't settle for a man who treats you like that

Lindsay: but I am in love with him and he's in love with you and you're in love with Brooke… God this is messed up!  
Peyton: Welcome to Tree Hill drama

(Peyton and Lindsay sit and each do 4 more shots before heading back to the living room where it appears their friends had been doing the same thing)

Haley: oh you're back!  
Peyton: Sure are so now what? (slurring her words… she was definitely drunk but so were the rest of them)  
Lucas: I believe you have a question to answer

Peyton: Who was better is what you asked right?

Lucas: Yep!  
Peyton: Well let me just say this sex with a man was always good but sex with a woman is so much better!

Brooke: (blushing) Peyton!  
Peyton: He asked me the truth and that's the truth!

(Haley and Lindsay look at Brooke and Peyton. You could tell they were wondering… and they wanted to ask but were too lady-like to enquire…)

Brooke: I think we're all drunk enough that if you guys want to ask us something now would be the time because I'm sure after tonight we won't be drinking this much and we won't be sharing…

Lindsay: How is it better?  
Brooke: Oh my God it's mind blowing

Haley: I just don't understand

Brooke: Think double maybe even triple if she's talented like Peyton

Lucas: Triple what?  
Nathan: Dude do they have to draw you a picture

Haley: Triple? (looking at Peyton)  
Peyton: Brooke you said they could ask the questions you answer them

Brooke: Let's just say when you hook your fingers just right and your thumb rubs another part that takes care of down south then your mouth takes care of the other sensitive area and wam, bam, thank you mam!

Peyton: (getting mad) Ok enough about our sex life!

Nathan: Sounds pretty hot!

Brooke: It is!

Peyton: (getting embarrassed now) Brooke, please….

Brooke: (noticing the hurt in Peyton's eyes) I'm sorry I didn't think you'd react this way

Peyton: It's supposed to be private, Brooke

Brooke: (now knowing she went to far and hurt Peyton) I'm sorry  
Lucas: Damn, you two didn't even last a week! Is that a new Tree Hill record or something?  
Lindsay: Once again being a jackass!  
Peyton: I think I'm ready to go home  
Haley: There is no way in hell anyone is going anywhere tonight! I have the playpen set up in the bedroom downstairs from when we kept Emma last night. I didn't want her to keep Nathan up so we slept down there. Why don't you two take that room and Lindsay and Lucas can take the spare room upstairs.

Nathan: And I'll make breakfast in the morning!

(As if on cue the little bundle of joy starts crying from her car seat.)

Peyton: I'll get her

(Peyton gets up and walks over to where Emma was sleeping. She then grabs a bottle out of the diaper bag and a container of formula. She walks away not even looking at Brooke)

Nathan: Oh you pissed Sawyer off good luck with that one!  
Brooke: I don't understand what I did  
Lucas: Talking about her having sex with you is my guess. She hates that Brooke you should know that!  
Brooke: I was paying her a compliment. She's good! No let me rephrase that she's mind blowing amazing!  
Lucas: But you shouldn't have told all of us that! Peyton's not one of those people who enjoy her private and very intimate life broadcasted to the world

Lindsay: you started it

Lucas: (Grinning) May have started it but Brooke finished it and let's just say it will probably be a while before Brooke gets any again!

Lindsay: You're an ass and I'm going to bed you might as well go sleep in Jamie's room!

Lucas: Fine with me

(Peyton walks out of the kitchen feeding Emma and stands in the doorway once again not looking at Brooke)

Peyton: Nate, can I borrow a pair of boxers and a t-shirt

Brooke: I need one too  
Lindsay: Me too

Nathan: 3 sets of sleeping clothes coming up

(Nathan gets up and Lucas heads up to Jamie's room without saying anything to anyone.)

Haley: I'm going to go to bed. See you guy tomorrow

Peyton: Night

Lindsay: I'm going to head up too

Brooke: Night

(Peyton and Brooke are left in the living room. Peyton walks over and sits down on the opposite couch of Brooke not looking at her or talking to her. Nathan walks down with clothes for the women)

Nathan: (walking over and handing some clothes to Peyton and leaning into her, whispering) Take it easy on her Sawyer… (then walking over and does the same to Brooke) You're going to have to take what she gives you Davis…

(Nathan walks away and Peyton gets up and walks into the spare room. Brooke follows)

Brooke: You're seriously mad at me?

(Peyton doesn't say anything to her. Peyton puts Emma in the playpen. They both change into their borrowed clothes for the night)

Brooke: Peyt, talk to me

Peyton: You embarrassed me in front of our friends!

Brooke: By telling them how good you are at sex?  
Peyton: I don't broadcast my sex life to anyone Brooke!

Brooke: That's funny because I used to have to listen to how good Lucas was over and over again and about the way Nathan would do things and oh don't forgot how slow and pleasing Jake was! So if you don't broadcast your sex life then why'd you bother telling me about all of the sex you had with them?!  
Peyton: You're my best friend it's different….

Brooke: I'm sorry I didn't realize telling our friends how amazing you are would bother you!  
Peyton: It just…  
Brooke: You're ashamed and embarrassed to be with me, right?!  
Peyton: Absolutely not Brooke! I can't believe you'd say that. I love being with you and I love that you think I'm amazing… I just don't think our friends needed to know about it

Brooke: Peyt, I'm really sorry…. I just love being with you and tonight was hard. I mean I couldn't even touch you and hold your hand and we were drinking and Lucas was being an ass about who was the best and I don't know I just wanted him to hear how good you are to me and that we are having sex! I also was afraid that you were going to say he was the best and that would have killed me…. Also, I just kind of wanted to rub it into his face how sweet you are to me because he was giving me dirty looks all night! I don't know what got into me… Plus the way Haley and Lindsay were looking at us I thought we should fill them in on how good our sex life is…. Or should I say was because I have a feeling I won't be getting any for a while now…  
Peyton: (walking over and placing her hand softly on Brooke's face) Baby, I'm sorry I didn't fill your touch quota tonight… We're still working on how to act around our friends… I mean I can't jump you in the living room in front of everyone I guess after tonight I could though and I don't want to weird them out

Brooke: I know it's just that…

Peyton: But we didn't have to sit on opposite sides of the room all night and if you wanted to you should have held my hand…  
Brooke: I did want to

Peyton: (looking frustrated) I don't know how this is supposed to work!  
Brooke: Me either but I can't stand not being with you and like I said earlier I'm sure you're not going to be giving me any any time soon

Peyton: (leaning in and softly kissing Brooke on the lips) No baby you never with hold sex. Even when you're mad…

Brooke: (leaning up to kiss Peyton again) Can we have sex right now?  
Peyton: We're in Naley's house and you're a shouter plus Emma's in here… We're going to have sex in front of our daughter?  
Brooke: She's a baby

Peyton: No, not to night, baby…. But tomorrow I'll make it up to you

Brooke: Are you still mad at me?  
Peyton: (smiling softly) No, I'm not… And I'm sorry I freaked out I just don't want them to know about us… That's special and it means everything to me and it sounds cheap when we broadcast it…

Brooke: I'm sorry… I don't want to cheapen what we have because it's very special but baby you are hot and you're so talented!  
Peyton: (blushing) Thanks honey

Brooke: (smiling devilishly) So baby who is better?  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: Honey, I need to know…. Please?

Peyton: (kissing her softly) You are the best sex I ever had and you should know that…

Brooke: you don't have to say that I really want you to be honest

Peyton: Sex with Nathan was always heated because we weren't in love it was just lust and it was ok… Sex with Jake was pretty amazing, he really knew what he was doing and made it feel pretty good, with Lucas it was different than with Nathan and Jake because other than you he was the only one of the people I was with who I truly loved. But Brooke with you I can't even put it into words. You make my toes curl and my body shake like it's never done before. You kiss me like you're going to die if you have to stop and you're so slow and thoughtful about what you're doing… Sex with you is incredible! I can't imagine ever being with someone else again and enjoying it… But I think the best part of being together is that I'm so madly and deeply in love with you that I don't even remember ever being with someone else. We fit and you have my heart… You're it for me B. Davis and it doesn't matter who we were with before because the only person I'm ever going to be with again is you

Brooke: Are you sure about that?  
Peyton: More than anything  
Brooke: You're not going to go back to Lucas?  
Peyton: Mr. Jackass! No thank you! (Taking Brooke's hand and putting it on her heart) this belongs to you now, Brooke Davis! No one is going to replace you in my heart baby and I already told you I don't want to be with anyone else but please don't tell our friends about what I do behind closed doors… That's our business baby

Brooke: Ok, I'm sorry Peyt. I was drunk and stupid

Peyton: You're not stupid and don't you ever I mean ever talk about yourself like that again!

Brooke: I love you, P. Sawyer

Peyton: I love you too, B. Davis

Brooke: If I promise to be quiet can we fool around a little bit?  
Peyton: (looking at the bathroom door off the bedroom) come on… (grabbing her hand)

(Peyton walks into the bathroom and closing the door)

Brooke: In the shower no way I can't control myself in there

Peyton: I know I know… On the floor baby

Brooke: In the bathroom?  
Peyton: Do you want me or not?  
Brooke: Want you baby, really really bad!

Peyton: (sitting on the floor with her back against the wall) Then get your ass down here

(Brooke straddles Peyton's legs and leans in and kisses her deeply. Peyton runs her tongue along the seam of Brooke's lips. Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slips her tongue in. She massages Brooke's tongue with her and then moves it in and out massaging the top of Brooke's mouth. Brooke moans and Peyton smiles and Brooke pulls away for air)

Brooke: You are so not nice turning me on like this… When you've already stated you won't have sex with me here

Peyton: (slides her hand under the boxers) Oh, removed your panties, huh?  
Brooke: Peyton that's not even funny to stick your hand any where near me when you're not going to follow through!

Peyton: (slowly rubbing Brooke between her legs) I think I might have changed my mind

Brooke: oh God Peyton if you're not going to follow through baby you have to stop now

(Peyton can feel the moisture with every stroke she makes. She finds Brooke's sensitive spot and applies pressure and rubbing it. Brooke moans with pleasure and Peyton slides her fingers into Brooke hooking them up inside of her and finding her other special spot. Peyton with one hand working on her private part was causing Brooke so much pleasure. She starts to moan)

Brooke: Peyton, oh God don't' stop baby

Peyton: (smiling) Brooke shh baby

Brooke: (moaning louder and Peyton works harder) Peyton, I can't it feels so good baby…

(Peyton covers Brooke's mouth with hers to quiet her down while she keeps working her sensitive spots with her hands. Brooke focuses on how great Peyton is at pleasing her and she moans into her mouth. She loves this woman and she wants to feel this way forever. Brooke starts shaking and rocking against Peyton. She has reached her climax twice and now was working on a third time… Peyton just keep going and going… God, she is good to me… Brooke's body finally shook so hard and the pleasure was so great she had to stop… She kisses Peyton one more time and then sighs in pleasure. Peyton smiles knowing she had satisfied Brooke… more than once and removed her hand from her girlfriend. Brooke kisses her again and smiles)

Brooke: God, thank you Peyton

Peyton: You're welcome baby

Brooke: now my boxers are gross!  
Peyton: So is my leg

Brooke: (laughing) you caused this!

Peyton: Oh I know and I'm not complaining baby!

Brooke: Well now it's your turn…

Peyton: You don't have to, Brooke

Brooke: Peyton, I want too…. I love making you scream out my name

Peyton: I have more control than you do and I don't scream out anything

Brooke: (smiling) We'll see about that (getting off Peyton) lay down!

Peyton: What for?  
Brooke: I can't work my magic with you sitting up!

Peyton: But…

Brooke: Now!

Peyton: Ok, ok

(Peyton scooted down from the wall and lays on the bathroom floor. Neither feeling the need to be romantic at this time… Brooke quickly removes Peyton's boxers only to find she still has her underwear on)

Brooke: really? You need to wear your panties to bed?  
Peyton: I do sometimes  
Brooke: You should stop that because what if I want to give you some in the middle of the night?  
Peyton: Then wake me up and I'll take them off

Brooke: What if I want it to be a surprise?  
Peyton: I'll kick your ass if you try to surprise attack me while I'm sleeping  
Brooke: Good to know

(Brooke kisses Peyton and then removes her panties. She moves her mouth along Peyton's thigh leaving a small row of kisses. She then parts Peyton's legs and takes in the sight…)

Brooke: God, Peyton you're beautiful

Peyton: Brooke…

Brooke: you are

Peyton: (blushing) Thanks….

(Brooke parts Peyton's lips and begins to stroke her slowly with her tongue. Peyton instantly moans in pleasure)

Peyton: oh God Brooke that feels so good

Brooke: (stopping for a moment) I'm glad you like it… Just lay back and enjoy it. I promise it will be good

(Brooke goes back to running her tongue back and forth along Peyton. She pushes pass the skin and finds her soft spot. She takes it into her mouth and plays with it with her tongue. Peyton is getting wetter and wetter… After Peyton begins moaning and lifting her hips towards Brooke, Brooke slips her two fingers into Peyton and hooks them so she finds her other pleasure spot. She massages it… Her mouth working one spot her fingers working the other… Peyton is moaning and groaning in pleasure… She is also shaking at the ecstasy she is feeling…)

Peyton: Oh my God Brooke… Please don't stop. Don't stop baby this is so great… You are so amazing

(Brooke works on Peyton until she climaxes several times and then she feels Peyton stop shakes and knows she's satisfied. She plays with her one more time before she reaches up and kisses Peyton softly…)

Brooke: How was that baby?  
Peyton: I need a shower I'm such a mess now!

Brooke: Then let's take one

Peyton: No baby I can't have you turning me on again our daughter is going to need her bottle in 20 minute

Brooke: I'll make you a deal strictly now contact… Well can I wash that beautiful hair of yours?  
Peyton: No way that's what lead to the hour of sex this morning

Brooke: isn't it wonderful that we can climax again and again and that we actually take the time to make that happen for each other?  
Peyton: I have no complains

Brooke: Get in the shower baby

Peyton: You come too!

(Brooke smiles and they get into the shower together. They just had their hottest sex ever and Peyton wanted to know where Brooke learned that latest trick. She'll have to research it so she can return the pleasure to Brooke. Peyton's washing her hair and Brooke is watching her. Peyton turns and kisses her softly on the cheek)

Peyton: You know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever since

Brooke: What other women have you been looking at? You didn't come out of the closet until a few days ago!

Peyton: I haven't been looking at anyone else I just mean you have a beautiful body and I enjoy looking at it…

Brooke: Well you have an amazing body too. In fact, how did you get so firm?  
Peyton: I used to run ever morning in LA on the beach

Brooke: Why don't you run here?  
Peyton: I don't know

Brooke: Well let's start!  
Peyton: who's going to watch our baby girl?  
Brooke: We'll buy one of those running strollers

Peyton: We'll see but finish showering so we can go to bed

(Brooke and Peyton finish washing up and get out of the shower. They get dressed, and head into the bedroom where Emma is starting to wake up. Peyton rushes over to her and Brooke laughs)

Peyton: What?!  
Brooke: You're so protective of her… It's like you're a momma bear protecting her cub

Peyton: I don't know what it is Brooke but the moment I saw her I was in love with her… I don't ever want anything bad to happen to her and I don't want her to cry and feel like we're not here… We both have abandonment issues and I don't want that for our daughter

Brooke: There's no way that's going to happen when you rush to her side every time she cries, Peyt. I'll go make her a bottle

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton picks up Emma and walks to the bed. Brooke heads downstairs. The TV is on and she walks into the living room. Lucas is sitting there watching the news. She turns to walk into the kitchen not wanting to talk to him. He looks at her)

Lucas: Peyton kick your ass out?  
Brooke: (turning to look at him) No… (Wanting to piss him off) The complete opposite actually. We just had the best sex ever on your brother's bathroom floor!

Lucas: If you're having such great sex why are you down here?  
Brooke: Emma's awake and needs a bottle

Lucas: So you really think you're going to make Peyton happy by telling her you love her and playing house with her?  
Brooke: What the hell's your problem, Lucas?!

Lucas: My problem is that the love of my life told me she wouldn't marry me and then I find out that it's because she thinks she's in love with you!  
Brooke: Lucas, you can't help who you love  
Lucas: You're right you can't and I'm still in love with Peyton and just because she's with you doesn't make me stop loving her… You're just another obstacle in my way, Brooke!  
Brooke: Obstacle in your way? You're talking crazy Lucas!  
Lucas: No Brooke I'm not. How can you give her what I could give her?  
Brooke: I already have…

Lucas: Don't you know that Peyton has always wanted to be pregnant and get fat and feel her child growing inside of her? Don't you know that she wants her dad to walk her down the aisle at her wedding… Last I checked gays can't get married in Tree Hill and I'm pretty sure that she loves Emma but she isn't her!  
Brooke: Well you had your chance to give her that baby and you told her no!  
Lucas: we were 19 and she told you that?  
Brooke: She tells me everything and are you saying that Peyton isn't Larry and Anna's just because they didn't "give birth" to her? Why don't you go tell Peyton that!  
Lucas: You don't understand… First there was Nathan… Then you…. Then Jake… Then you again but we ended up together and we always do

Brooke: What about Lindsay?  
Lucas: I love Lindsay but I'm in love with Peyton!  
Brooke: Lucas, she isn't in love with you… If she was then you'd be coming down here right now to fix a bottle for your daughter!

Lucas: Brooke, it's Peyton! She can't commit to anyone she's never been able too! What makes you think you're different?  
Brooke: I just am and I love her and she loves me  
Lucas: That's so not right, Brooke! You're both just lonely…

(Peyton enters the room carrying Emma. Brooke looks really upset and Peyton looks at Lucas. She walks over and wraps an arm around Brooke.)

Peyton: Baby, what's the matter?  
Brooke: Nothing  
Peyton: Well I got worried and Emma's hungry and don't tell me nothing's wrong because I can see it in your eyes

Brooke: It's ok… Lucas was just talking to me about some things

Peyton: Damn it Lucas Scott stop it right now! Leave Brooke alone. If you have a problem with our relationship then talk to me! Leave her out of it! She didn't do anything to you and you're not going to make her doubt me because you're an ass!

(The worried look instantly left Brooke's face and Peyton entwined their hands. Brooke squeezed it tightly and smiled at Peyton. She was so glad Peyton was there to protect her. She knew that there was a little truth to what Lucas was saying… She couldn't give Peyton a baby of her own and she couldn't marry her in Tree Hill but she would give her the daughter they already had and would support her if she wanted to someday have fertility treatments to have her own baby… It would be theirs just as much as Emma was… She'd also find some way to marry Peyton somewhere… Lucas was just playing on her insecurities and she let him… Damn you, Lucas Scott!)

Peyton: Brooke, you ok?  
Brooke: I'm fine… I'm going to go make Emma her bottle… I'll be right back

Peyton: (leaning over and kissing Brooke) Ok…

(Lucas flinches and Brooke walks out of the room. Peyton goes to head back upstairs)

Lucas: She's a slut Peyton that's really what you want to spend your life with?  
Peyton: (spinning around walking over and slapping him across the face) How dare you?! Don't you ever call Brooke a slut again!  
Lucas: She lettered in sex in high school, Peyton!  
Peyton: And you're lettering in asshole now!  
Lucas: This is who I am!  
Peyton: No it isn't. The Lucas I was in love with would have never treated his two friends this way and he'd be happy for his friends. He wouldn't be trying to hurt them. Leave Brooke alone! If you have problems come and talk to me!  
Lucas: Why so I can be reminded of the two of you every day! You don't love her Peyton and she doesn't love you!  
Peyton: You don't know anything about us Lucas and we're happy. I want to be with her in fact I want to marry her!  
Lucas: You're gay! Where are you going to get married?  
Peyton: Well technically it's called a Civil Union between two same sex partners and in the United States you can get one in Connecticut, Hawaii, New Jersey, and New Hampshire and if we don't want to get "married" here we can go to Europe or Mexico so I'm not really worried about that!  
Lucas: But North Carolina won't accept it!

Peyton: That's doesn't matter Lucas

Lucas: How do you know all of this anyway?  
Peyton: I looked into it!  
Lucas: Are you serious?  
Peyton: Yes, I am Lucas. This is my family and my life now and I don't need you to support it or be my friend but I need you to accept it and leave my girlfriend alone!

Lucas: Well I just don't like her!  
Peyton: Lucas, you dated her! You were madly in love with her how can you not like her!

Lucas: Just don't!

Peyton: Fine but you better be nice to her!

Lucas: Why should I be?  
Peyton: Because (smiling) She makes me extremely happy, Lucas. (walking over and forcing him to look at Emma) And look at the beautiful daughter she gave me  
Lucas: What about being pregnant and feeling your child growing inside of you? You wanted to get pregnant before you went to LA what happen to that?  
Peyton: You told me no…

Lucas: I can't believe you told Brooke that!  
Peyton: I just told her last night and I'm not going to keep things from her

Lucas: And when I asked you to marry me you told me no…

Peyton: we are not going down this road again… I don't need to be pregnant to be happy and I didn't want to marry you because it wasn't right

Lucas: Peyton, please….

(Brooke walks back in carrying Emma's bottle and a tub of ice cream…)

Peyton: No, Lucas… Please just let go…

Brooke: Are you ready to head upstairs?  
Peyton: (smiling at her) Yeah…

(Brooke and Peyton turn to held back upstairs. Lucas knows that the only way to win Peyton over is to play by her rules so he was going to…)

Lucas: Wait!

(Peyton and Brooke turn to look at him… They just stare at him they are too tired to carry this conversation on anymore)

Lucas: Brooke, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said those things I said to you…  
Brooke: (looking shocked) I accept your apology

Lucas: Thanks and I won't bother you again…

Brooke: I hope we can still be friends

Lucas: I'm not sure that's possible but I can be civil

Brooke: Thank you

(Brooke and Peyton head back upstairs and Lucas smiles. He is going to win her back. He just had to play nice for now… He's Lucas Scott who can refuse him?)

--------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14: Reality Sinks In

**Chapter 14: Reality Sinks In**

Emma was not a sleeper but Brooke was. Peyton wasn't sure when it became her roll to get up in the morning with Emma but she did it every day. Honestly she loved it. She'd get up and start the coffee and rock Emma for an hour or so before Brooke got up.

This morning was a little different. Brooke was sprawled out on the bathroom floor and Peyton had a headache from hell. Emma didn't care though and she started softly crying. Peyton jumped out of bed and picked her up. She headed out of the room to make Emma a bottle. She walked into the kitchen to find Haley drinking a cup of coffee.

Haley: Morning, Peyt!

Peyton: (looking groggily at her) Yeah whatever!  
Haley: (Laughing) Hungry?  
Peyton: Sort of. How about I make you a deal?  
Haley: Ok

Peyton: You feed Emma and I'll make breakfast. The smell of her formula is making me sick!  
Haley: Oh you twisted my arm now hand my goddaughter over!

Peyton walks over and hands Emma to Haley. She starts to make breakfast. Brooke walks in stumbling over her own feet and walks straight to Peyton. She wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder. Peyton turns to look at her and kisses her nose. She goes back to cooking and Brooke stays there with her arms around her.

Lucas walks into the doorway and freezes to watch the love of his life with the love of her life. Brooke still has her arms wrapped around Peyton's waist and her chin resting on her shoulder. Peyton is cooking, which to him is funny because she never cooked, and gives Brooke a few glances always kissing her nose when she turns. They are talking and Peyton's smiling. Brooke laughs at something Peyton says and then reaches up to kiss her on the cheek. They look like they've been together forever and they look cute together. For the first time ever he realizes how happy they are. He can't believe what an ass he's been. Brooke makes her happy. He decides he's going to back off for the time being. He wants Peyton back and he will get her but not by being an ass. If it gets to serious he'll figure out a game plan but for the time being he knows he needs to let them figure this all out. He clears his throat as he walks into the kitchen.

Lucas: Morning girls

Brooke jumps away from Peyton and Lucas notices. He feels really guilty that he caused them to feel like they couldn't be together in front of him. He knows he needs to make things right even though it's killing him inside.

Lucas: A little jumpy this morning, Brooke?  
Brooke: No, just don't want to get attacked by the town jackass formal known as our friend Lucas!

Lucas: You two look cute together

Peyton and Brooke both look at each other.

Peyton: When did you join Team Breyton? Don't you have some rude comment to make about us being sluts or whores or something like that? That's been your MO lately! Go ahead Luke fire away. We're ready and waiting…  
Lucas: (a sad look consumes his face… she hates him, they both do. Two of his best friends and he's been such an ass that they hate him) I know I've been an ass! I'm sorry. Seeing you two together this morning I just realized that I was wrong. I'm sorry

Peyton: Wow, you think that after the way you treated us you can say sorry and everything will be ok?  
Lucas: Come on Peyt. I've been worse to you before and you always let me off the mat. I'm sorry ok. I'm dealing with my own emotions and it's hard. It's hard letting go.  
Peyton: Well thanks but I'm not letting you off the mat not yet! You have a lot to prove before I call you a friend of mine again.

Brooke didn't say anything to him. She wasn't going to buy it. Lucas will always want her Peyton and he was an ass to her and to Peyton. She didn't think she'd ever be able to be friends with him again. She'd hated him secretly for years anyway because he was with her Peyton and now that he was being nice wasn't going to change anything for her. But she also knows that Peyton needs to believe that Lucas isn't an asshole so Brooke would let her believe that. She'd do anything for Peyton. Even let her be friends with Lucas. It wouldn't be easy but Lucas and Peyton have a connection that is deeper than them dating and she wouldn't be the one to stand in the way of that. She couldn't lose Peyton and she'd do anything in the world to make her happy!

Lucas: (smiling coyly) What are you making?  
Peyton: Chocolate chip pancakes and cinnamon French toast

Brooke: I love chocolate chip pancakes

Peyton: (turning to look at Brooke) baby, why do you think I'm making them? I don't like them!

Brooke: You are too damn good to me

Without thinking about it Brooke leans in and kisses Peyton. Without thinking Peyton turns and grabs Brooke to wrap her arms around her and intensify the kiss. Standing in the room watching was Lucas. They kissed briefly in front of him when they were fighting but nothing like this. They were lost in the moment when Haley cleared her throat. Lucas just stared at them in shock.

Peyton: Oh, sorry about that. We just get carried away sometimes

Haley: That's why I cleared my throat I didn't want to have to explain to my 5 year old son why his aunts were having sex on the kitchen floor!  
Brooke: We wouldn't do that Haley! Not at your house!  
Haley: Well you did it last night!  
Peyton: (face turning red) No we didn't!  
Haley: You're bathroom wall is connected to our bedroom wall the wall our bed is on so before we go any further I think you better just stop because my husband was so damn turned on last night thanks to you two that we had sex twice!  
Brooke: Oh shit! Hales I am so sorry! We just get carried away… We're in that honeymoon phase.

Haley: (laughing) Oh I know all about the honeymoon phase. It's great isn't it?  
Peyton: (smiling deeply at Brooke) It sure is

Haley: Then life happens and you have a kid and the sex stops or you have to schedule it!  
Brooke: That won't happen with us we already have a kid and believe me we aren't scheduling anything!  
Lucas: Ok, as much as I love this girl talk I'm a little uncomfortable knowing that my brother and best friend were getting it on in the room next to my two other best friends who were getting it on!

The three girls laugh at Lucas' face which was squinty eyes and horror.

Lucas: I love you guys but come on! Do you always talk about your sex lives?

Haley: Yes!

Peyton: Always

Brooke: What else is there to talk about?  
Lucas: Oh God I don't even want to know. Peyt, did you say you were making French Toast?  
Peyton: I did

Haley: Jamie loves cinnamon French toast

Peyton: I know that's why I'm making it!

Lucas: It's one of my favs too

Peyton: I know that too (smiling coyly at Lucas) but these are completely for Jamie. I was still pissed at you when I started cooking this morning

Lucas: And now?  
Peyton: You're not off the mat and I'm still furious with you but I guess you can have some French toast!

Lucas smiles at Peyton and she smiles back. He hopes to fix the damage he has done.

Brooke: (leaning against the counter next to Peyton feeling a little jealous of the situation decides to get her girlfriend's attention back) Anything I can do to help?  
Peyton: (smiling at her) No baby I'm good!

Jamie comes running into the kitchen and jumps into Brooke's arms

Jamie: Morning everyone

Haley: Morning baby boy!

Jamie: We had a sleepover and no one woke me up?  
Brooke: (smiling at him) No the grown ups just had too much fun and couldn't go home last night

Jamie: Well it's cool you're all here! (Leaning over and kissing Peyton on the cheek)  
Peyton (smiling at him) Good morning to you too buddy

Jamie had a special bond with Peyton since she came back. He really thought she was cool. She wasn't like the other adults. He loved being with both Brooke and Peyton. Peyton always knew how to make everything they did fun. He wanted to spend more time with them. Plus he was a little jealous that they had a baby and worried they wouldn't' have enough time for him anymore

Jamie: So I did some thinking last night

Lucas: Oh, no! (smiling at Jamie)

Jamie: Uncle Lucas! I'm serious! This is important

Lucas: I'm sorry buddy go ahead then!

Jamie: So I know that Emma's a baby and all but I was thinking we should take her to the park today. I want to hang out with you guys and I want to play with my cousin too!  
Brooke: Oh Jamie I think Emma's too little to go to the park

Jamie: (looking sad) Oh, ok I just thought it would be fun to spend time together. (looking down)

Peyton: (noticing how sad the little guy was) You know what I think Emma's too little to play at the park but I think she's big enough to go for a walk to the park and watch her cousin play!

Jamie: (Smiling at Peyton) Really?  
Peyton: Sure why not. After breakfast Aunt Brooke and I will go home and get ready then we'll come back and pick you up for a day at the park

Lucas: You don't want to go to the River Court with your dad, Skillz, and me today?

Jamie: Can't we do that tonight after dinner?  
Nathan: (Walking in) Do what?  
Jamie: Go to the River Court

Nathan: We can go to the River Court whenever you want too.  
Jamie: Great! (looking at Haley) Can I go with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton today?

Haley: If it's alright with them it's alright with me  
Nathan: (walking over and kissing his wife on the head and then taking Emma from her. Turning to smile coyly at Brooke and Peyton) So girls you know my house isn't sound proof right?  
Brooke: (blushing) So we've heard

Haley: Nathan! Not in front of Jamie!  
Nathan: Jamie, go upstairs and wake Aunt Lindsay and tell her breakfast is almost ready and wash your hands and face

Jamie: Ok, ok. I get it you want to talk and you don't want me to hear what you have to say! I'm going

Jamie runs out of the room and Nathan turns his attention back to Brooke and Peyton

Nathan: Like I was saying girls you know my house isn't sound proof right?  
Brooke: Well we didn't know your bedroom wall attached to the bathroom wall

Peyton: I told you Brooke we shouldn't at our friend's house!

Nathan: No you shouldn't unless I get to watch next time!  
Haley: Nathan Scott! You sick pervert! That is disgusting! (Looking at Brooke and Peyton) I am so sorry!

Lucas: Ok Hales chill out. It's every guy's fantasy to see girl on girl action so what's the big deal. You got some because of it last night

Both Brooke and Peyton's faces were beat red. They had no idea their friends heard them and they were slightly embarrassed about it.

Nathan: (noticing the look on his friends' faces) I'm sorry you guys! I won't tease you anymore. Just next time Peyton try to keep a lid on your woman or at least don't do whatever you were doing last night.

Peyton's face turned completely red with that statement and she turned back to the stove. She couldn't' believe they were talking about it again.

Haley: Not to start a fight again but I think Brooke was right last night Peyt when she said you sure know what you're doing!

Peyton kept her back to them while they were talking about her. Brooke was hoping she wasn't getting mad because she didn't want to have round two of last night's fight

Lucas: Well if Peyton's so good maybe she could teach us a thing or two Nathan!  
Peyton: (turning around to look at both guys with a huge smile on her face) Oh, Lucas you and Nathan could never I mean never do what I do. It takes time and patience something you both don't have when it comes to having sex. Remember I've been with both of you and it's like wam bam thank you mam! To reach what was heard last night doesn't come from that!

Peyton looked at Brooke smiling before she turned back to her cooking. Nathan couldn't let it go now! Game on!

Nathan: (smiling coyly at Brooke) Well Sawyer like you said you were with both of us so Brooke must be amazing at what she does too because I've never heard you like I did last night!

Peyton had had enough and looked at Brooke whose worry was all over her face. She needed to relieve that worry and get them to shut up!

Peyton: (turning to look at Brooke and then kissing her hard on the lips. Then looking at Nathan when she pulls away) You will never hear me complaining about Brooke. She knows what she's doing without a doubt in my mind. It's just too bad you two didn't know what she does our sex lives might have been a lot better!

Brooke's face dropped. She couldn't believe Peyton just said that to them. Brooke knew now that she really did think she was the best sex of her life and that made a huge smile appear on her face. She loved Peyton and wanted to make her happy in every way possible and it seemed like she was! Nathan, Lucas and Haley all look at each other because they couldn't believe Peyton just said that. After a minute they all looked back at Peyton who was starting at them!

Peyton: Now if you don't mind I'd rather not stand here for the rest of the morning talking about the amazing sex Brooke and I had last night on the bathroom floor because I'll have to leave my cooking and take my girlfriend upstairs for a repeat event!

Once again shock filled everyone's face. Peyton had gotten so upset last night and now she was the one talking about it. Brooke smiled at her and Peyton smiled back. Lindsay walked into the kitchen holding Jamie's hand.

Lindsay: What's with the looks? What did Lucas do now?!  
Lucas: (looking hurt) nothing! Peyton just shocked the shit out of us all that's all! I'll tell you later  
Lindsay: (seeing the baby in Nathan's arms walking over and taking her) Good, and I hope my boyfriend isn't being an ass this morning girls!  
Brooke: Not at all. We are all getting along just fine. I think my baby here (putting her arm on Peyton' shoulder) just had a major breakthrough and we need to celebrate!  
Peyton: Ok, Brooke! It's not a big deal. I was just tired of listening to Nathan and Haley I thought I'd set the record straight!  
Nathan: That you did in fact I might have to take my own honey upstairs to figure some things out!

Jamie: (looking confused) Mommy said we can't eat upstairs!

Everyone starts laughing because of the whole conversation and what that meant for Peyton and Brooke. Peyton pulled the last pancake out of the pan and Brooke helped her carry the food to the table. The ice was finally broken and everyone was more at ease with Brooke and Peyton. Lucas grabbed the orange juice and Nathan got the syrup. Lindsay kissed Lucas on the forehead before sitting down and Nathan kissed Haley on the lips before joining her. Jamie watched and wondered why everyone was kissing except he's aunts after all they were in love too. Brooke and Peyton talked about it that they would keep their touchy feely moments away from Jamie not wanted to confuse him so Peyton sat down next to Brooke and even though she wanted to kiss her she didn't. Confusion filled Jamie's face and he had to know.

Jamie: Aunt Peyton?  
Peyton: What honey?  
Jamie: Aunt Brooke is your girlfriend right?

Shock filling Peyton's face not knowing what to say, because she thought they had taken care of that, until Haley nodded at her to answer his question.

Peyton: Yes, she is

Jamie: Aunt Brooke?  
Brooke: Yes, Jamie Aunt Peyton is my girlfriend too. Where are you going with this buddy?  
Jamie: And Aunt Lindsay is Uncle Lucas' girlfriend right?  
Lucas: Yes, Jamie what's with the questioning?

Jamie: Well I don't understand something and I'm kind of confused

Haley: About what Jamie? Your teacher read you a book and Uncle Skillz told you all about it

Jamie: Not that momma! I understand that Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke are both girls and they love each other and that some people might find it weird but I don't! You can't help who you love and I think it's cool. What I'm confused about is something else.

Nathan: Seriously Jamie if don't spit it out right now I'm sending you to your room!  
Jamie: Ok, ok. So daddy when you sat down at the table you kissed mommy and Aunt Lindsay kissed Uncle Lucas but Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton never kiss. Are you two fighting? When momma's mad at daddy she doesn't kiss him so are you mad at each other? Are you going to break up? I mean I've never seen you two kiss or hold hands or even really sit by each other. When you love someone you're supposed to do all that stuff. How come you don't?

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and then their friends who all averted their eyes because they weren't going to answer this.

Brooke: Well remember how you said that some people think it's weird for two girls to be in love?  
Jamie: Yeah

Brooke: Well we don't want to make anyone feel weird so we just don't kiss each other in front of people. When we're alone we kiss.

Jamie: We're your family though Aunt Brooke we don't think it's weird. We love you and if you want to kiss you should kiss! Right guys?

Jamie looks around at his family waiting for them to answer his question

Haley: Right in fact I've seen Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke kiss and it doesn't weird me out!  
Nathan: Me either

Lindsay: Me either. I think they are so sweet together

Jamie: (looking at Lucas with his cute little blue eyes) Does it weird you out Uncle Lucas is that why they don't kiss in front of us? Is it because of you and the book you wrote about Aunt Peyton?

Lucas looked at his nephew and then the others for help. No one was going to help him out of this situation. They all knew the biggest reason the girls were not touchy feely was because of Lucas and because they didn't want to confuse Jamie! That didn't seem to work though the lack of affection by his aunts confused him more than if they were kissing all the time

Jamie: So Uncle Lucas I'm waiting for an answer because if you're weirded out by Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton that's wrong and it's not nice. They are our family and we have to be supportive of them. Look at how happy they are together. Don't you want them to be happy?  
Lucas: Of course I want your aunts to be happy and no it doesn't weird me out when the kiss each other.

Jamie: So you do kiss each other when I'm not around! Are you not kissing in front of me only? That's silly! (rolling his eyes at them.)  
Haley: Ok, mister! Eat your breakfast

Jamie: Only if Aunt Peyton kisses Aunt Brooke!  
Peyton: I don't want to kiss her right now!  
Brooke: Geez, thanks!  
Jamie: see she is mad at you Aunt Brooke what did you do wrong?  
Brooke: Nothing and she's not mad at me! Now eat your breakfast so we can get ready and go to the park today!  
Jamie: Fine! I'll eat but you can kiss in front of me! I'm cool with that!  
Peyton: Thanks buddy!

Everyone was glad when Jamie finally started eating and stopped asking questions. Under the table Peyton grabbed Brooke's leg and squeezed it. Brooke smiled at her and places her hand on top of hers.

Peyton: (leaning over and whispers into Brooke's ear) you know I totally want to kiss you I'm just not going to in front of Jamie and everyone watching us  
Brooke: (leaning into Peyton's ear and whispers) You are so going to have to make it up to me later  
Peyton: (Still whispering) Deal! Love you  
Brooke: (also whispering still) Love you too

Haley: Ok you two secrets don't make friends!  
Brooke: We don't need friends we have enough!  
Jamie: I'm your friend right?  
Peyton: Absolutely!

Jamie: Great! Can we go to lunch today too?  
Peyton: Sure why not. I don't have anything to do

Brooke: Me either. Millie's got the store under control!

Jamie: This is going to be a great day! I'm going to go get ready

Jamie jumps out of his chair and runs upstairs

Peyton: Yeah we should go too. Nate I cooked you get to clean up!  
Nathan: I don't think so!  
Peyton: You promised you'd cook this morning and you didn't so you get to clean up

Haley: Sounds good to me  
Lindsay: I have to get going too. I have a fight to New York in 2 hours

Lucas: You're going to New York today?  
Lindsay: I told you that yesterday  
Lucas: How about I go with you?  
Lindsay: You hate New York

Lucas: I know but it might be nice to have some time alone together

Lindsay: Ok, yeah it might be nice but I'm going to be up there for 2 weeks

Lucas: So, if I want to come home I can book a flight

Haley: I think it's a great idea for you two to spend some time together in New York!

Nathan: Yeah, maybe it will inspire Lucas to write something again!

Lucas knew that he needed to get away from Tree Hill for a few days. There was no way in hell he was going to stay there for two weeks but it would give him a chance to clear his head. Peyton stood up from the table and Brooke followed. Lindsay handed Emma to Brooke and Emma started fusing. A look of hurt crossed Brooke's face and Peyton noticed. Their baby girl was struggling with the bonding part when it came to Brooke and it was killing them both. Peyton also noticed though that the minute Emma was placed in Brooke's arms Brooke tensed. Emma sensed that and Peyton wished Brooke would just calm down. She didn't know how to help them connect with each other. Brooke walked over to Peyton.

Brooke: Will you take her please?  
Peyton: Nope, I have to get her stuff around

Brooke: I can do that Peyt. (terror fills her eyes) Please, please take her Peyton.  
Peyton: (sighed) Ok, hand her here. But baby you need to…

Brooke: I know I know and I'm trying she just likes you better

Peyton: Well that's because the minute she fusses you hand her to me

Brooke: We going to fight about this?  
Peyton: Absolutely not! (leaning over and kissing Brooke softly)

Jamie walks in right as Peyton kisses Brooke

Jamie: Oh… You two are kissing…

Peyton pulls away quickly and everyone else starts laughing.

Peyton: Ok, little man! We'll be back in 2 hours to get you!  
Jamie: Two hours come on! That's too long

Peyton: You know that it takes Aunt Brooke a long time to get her beauty on!  
Brooke: Peyton, not funny!  
Peyton: Ok, ok come on let's go home  
Jamie: See you in a few hours!

Jamie hugs Peyton and then Brooke and Lucas and Lindsay follow them. Haley, Nathan and Jamie walk out to watch their friends leave. Brooke put the car seat in the car and Peyton laid Emma down and strapped her in.

Peyton: Lindsay and Luke have a safe trip

Lindsay: (smiling at her) Thanks Peyton! I want to baby sit that baby when I get back  
Peyton: deal!  
Lindsay: I'll come over though I know how you feel about this one (pointing at Lucas)  
Peyton: I think it will be ok by then!  
Lucas: bye girls!  
Brooke: Bye (getting into the car)

Peyton walks around to the driver's side and gets in. Brooke's hand instantly finds hers and they are holding hands before they pull out of the driveway. Brooke is quiet for a minute and then she looks at Peyton

Brooke: Thanks baby!  
Peyton: For what?  
Brooke: Not being ashamed to be with me  
Peyton: What?! Why would I be ashamed? I love you!  
Brooke: I know but I got us caught last night and you didn't get mad or anything this morning you just stuck up for me! Thanks

Peyton: There was nothing to get mad about. We were having sex on the bathroom floor and we were loud I told you we would be. I didn't realize Naley's bed was on the same wall but oh well such as life. I guess we'll have to be more careful next time  
Brooke: Thanks for kissing me in front of our friends today

Peyton: What's the matter with you? Seriously? I can't keep my hands off you why wouldn't I kiss you! I love kissing you

Brooke: But last night you would barely look at me and today you were totally lovely and it was great…

Peyton: Last night everyone was being weird about us and this morning I just decided that we shouldn't care. I want to be with you Brooke Davis and I don't care how it makes others feel. The only person I want to be careful around is Jamie. He's little and we just need to be sensitive of that

Brooke: I agree but today while we're walking to the park can we at least hold hands?  
Peyton: Of course we can!

Brooke: I can't believe how insecure I am with all of this. I've never been like this before Peyton! You've turned me into an insecure girl! I can't believe it! Really I am usually the one in control of the relationships I'm in. When did you become so strong and when did I become the emo crying girl! Seriously I hate you for this! (smiling at her)  
Peyton: Love you too baby! You're not insecure! I've hurt you before and I understand you're scared but we weren't together when I hurt you and I'm not going to hurt you again! I promise you that. I can't be with anyone else except you! My heart aches for you even when you're on the other side of the room I ache! You just need to relax and you need to relax with our daughter too! Everything's going to be fine. We're going to be fine! I promise. I want to be with you ok.

Brooke: (looking out the window) Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me just because we started this

Peyton: I'm going to kill you if you keep asking me that! Brooke Penelope Davis I am completely in love with you! Ok baby? And I want to be with you and I want to spend forever with you! (pulling into the driveway) We're home and I'm going to take a shower alone because you are going to spend time with our daughter!  
Brooke: Peyton, she hates me!  
Peyton: She doesn't hate you. You just tense up and it scares her. She can feel that you know

Brooke: Ok, fine

Peyton walks into the house leaving Brooke in the driveway to get Emma out of the car.

Brooke: Hey baby girl. Mommy Brooke's here. Momma Peyton decided to leave us alone for a little bit. It's because she hates me! No, she doesn't. I'm just so nervous around you. Why do you cry every time I pick you up? Huh, baby girl?

Brooke walks into the house and continues to talk to Emma. She sits in the rocking chair and rocks Emma while waiting for Peyton

Brooke: You know Emma I love Momma Peyton so much. You know that don't you! She's an amazing woman. I've been in love with her forever and we're finally together. I hope that this doesn't screw you up someday because you have two mommies. We do love each other. I'm so scared though. She is so much stronger than she used to be. She came back from LA a different woman and what if she realizes that I can't give her want she needs. What if Tree Hill isn't the life for her? God, I'm sitting here talking to a baby!

Peyton is sitting on the stairs listening to Brooke. She has a sad look on her face that Brooke is so worried about their relationship! She needs to prove to her that Brooke and Tree Hill are enough for her!

Peyton walks into the living room and up behind Brooke. She wraps her arms around Brooke's neck and kisses her on the cheek.

Peyton: You look like you have calmed down a little

Brooke: I have. Thanks  
Peyton: You're welcome baby

Brooke: I should go get ready. Jamie is probably waiting on the front porch for us

Peyton: I don't think he went back inside when we left

Brooke: I love that little boy

Peyton: So do I and I love you and I love our little baby girl!

Brooke: I love you too more than you'll ever know

Peyton: So I was doing some thinking

Brooke: Ok Jamie! (smiling at her)

Peyton: How would you like to take our daughter on a little vacation?  
Brooke: what?

Peyton: You're having a hard time with us in Tree Hill and I was thinking if we could get away for a week or so and establish who we are then being here will seem normal to you. I know you're nervous but you're everything to me and wherever you and Emma are is where I want to be. Let's go away together for a weekend even. Just the three of us. No Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lucas Lindsay or Tree Hill. Just me with me girlfriend and our baby!

Brooke: Why are you trying so hard when you're ok with everything and I'm the one freaking out? Most guys would just tell me to call them when I'm more secure in our relationship!  
Peyton: First of all I'm not a guy and gross that you just compared me to one and second I want you to be happy and you're not right now. You're working to hard to sabotage our relationship.  
Brooke: Why do you think that is?  
Peyton: because you've wanted this for so long and now that you have it you don't think you deserve it

Brooke: God, you know me so well!

Peyton: (Leaning down and kissing her then taking Emma from her) you're the same B. Davis I've known most of my life. Now I just know all of you! (Smiling coyly) Now go take a shower and get ready. I'm going to give Emma a bath and get her ready too!

Brooke: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer I love you so much! Thank you and I'd love to go on vacation with you but it's going to have to wait. I have to give the company a little TLC and you need to produce some records!  
Peyton: I'll take a rain check then baby!

Brooke: Thanks

Brooke kisses Peyton softly on the forehead and heads upstairs. How did she get so damn lucky? She loved that woman with all of her heart and no matter how much she freaks out Peyton just stays there and helps her through it! This was going to be the best relationship she ever had and one day she and Peyton would make it legal! She just knew it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie was sitting on the porch when Peyton and Brooke pulled up and he jumped up and down when he sees their car. Peyton and Brooke started laughing as they get out of their car and Jamie comes running to them!

Jamie: Geez, what took you guys so long?! I've been sitting here forever and we're never going to have time to go to the park before lunch now!

Peyton: (picking him up) There's time! There's time for everything. Run in and tell your mom and dad we're here and we're leaving. Then we'll go to the park have a late lunch and I was thinking maybe we'd even go to a movie and then bring dinner back for your mom and dad!  
Jamie: I get to spend the whole day with you?  
Peyton: The whole day! Now go!

Jamie ran into the house with the biggest smile on his face. Brooke wraps her arm around Peyton's waist and smiled at her

Brooke: I'm lucky you're the mother of my child because seeing you with Jamie makes me want to have a dozen children with you. You are amazing! You're already great with Emma and I can see now that when she gets older you'll be amazing as well. We're lucky to have you!  
Peyton: I'm the lucky one!

Jamie comes running back out of the house followed by Nathan and Haley. They all had smiles on their faces. Nathan put Jamie's car seat in the car and Haley kissed him good bye. Nathan was smiling because he had the whole day by himself with his wife and he was going to take advantage of that!

Brooke: Peyton said we'd bring dinner so we'll see you guys later!  
Haley: Great have fun

Nathan: Call before you come back  
Peyton: Will do

Peyton and Brooke get into the car and they drove off. They couldn't wait to spend the day with their favorite little guy and their baby girl. They were holding hands in the front seat and Jamie was smiling in the back seat. It was going to be a great day!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The park was fun and Jamie wanted to eat at the outside café. Peyton is holding Emma and Jamie is sitting on Brooke's lap. They looked like the perfect family.

Jamie: Aunt Peyton?  
Peyton: Why do you always ask me the questions?  
Jamie: Because Aunt Brooke answers me with a question and you always tell me what I want to know

Peyton smiles at Brooke. She always does answer a question with a question. Peyton found it cute but she could see how it would drive a little kid nuts!

Peyton: Ok shot!  
Jamie: Well when you get married will you be Aunt Peyton Davis or will Aunt Brooke be Aunt Brooke Sawyer?  
Peyton: Jamie, not again with the marriage stuff! We just started dating!  
Jamie: I need to know

Peyton: For what?  
Jamie: School

Brooke: Why does your school care?  
Jamie: Family Tree Assignment

Peyton: Well we're not married so can't you put us each on our own branch?  
Jamie: No, because that would mean that Emma's mommies aren't married!  
Brooke: but we aren't married!  
Jamie: Davis or Sawyer?

Peyton was getting annoyed with Jamie's question. She didn't know. They hadn't talked about it. It was too soon. They both stated they'd be together forever but neither mentioned marriage to the other one!

Brooke/Peyton: (answering at the same time) Sawyer!

Peyton and Brooke look ate each.

Peyton: Really?  
Brooke: I've always wanted to be a Sawyer

Peyton: (smiling hugely at Brooke) Really?  
Brooke: When we became friends and we went back to school I told all my teachers your mom and dad adopted me and I was Brooke Sawyer, don't you remember that? I even wrote Brooke Sawyer on all my papers until the teacher told me I had to stop!  
Peyton: (laughing) I forgot about that but you're Brooke Davis! That's a pretty big name to give up!  
Brooke: Well if we ever did get married I'd want to be Brooke Davis-Sawyer!  
Peyton: We could hyphen it!  
Brooke: Davis- Sawyer  
Peyton: Or Sawyer-Davis whatever…

Jamie: I like Davis-Sawyer it just sounds better than Sawyer-Davis

Brooke: Than Davis-Sawyer it is!  
Jamie: Can I tell my friends you're married?  
Peyton: No because we're not!  
Jamie: Poor Emma single parents

Brooke: Oh my gosh! Stop it! We are dating each other and we love Emma so she's going to be fine

Jamie: Do you love each other?  
Peyton: Yes

Jamie: So explain something to me

Peyton: What?  
Jamie: If you love each other and you have a baby then why again aren't you married? I mean I know you just started dating but you've been friends forever and momma said that you two have been met to be together since high school and that you two will be married in no time!  
Brooke: Gosh Haley talks a lot!  
Peyton: that she does

Jamie: (noticing a girl walking by the café) Hey Sam!

The girl turns to look at Jamie

Sam: Jamie? What are you doing here?  
Jamie: (walking over to the fence) Hanging out with my Aunts. Come and meet them

Sam: Nah, I'm in a hurry

Jamie: Please?  
Sam: Ok, I'll be right there

Sam walks over to the gate and walks to the table that Peyton and Brooke were sitting at. Jamie grabs her hand and pulls her into chair and then sits down on her lap.

Jamie: Sam, this is my Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton and (pointing to Emma) that's their baby Emma

Sam: (raising her eyebrow) Their baby?  
Jamie: Yeah, their baby

Sam: Interesting

Jamie: I guess so  
Peyton: Nice to meet you Sam. How do you know our nephew?  
Sam: Mrs. Scott is my teacher. I got in trouble a few weeks ago and had to stay after and Jamie came to go home with her. We hung out and now we're friends

Brooke: Interesting

Sam: Yeah, he's a cool kid

Peyton: (Smiling at Jamie) that he is.

Sam looks rough and Brooke wondered why Haley let her hang around Jamie. Then she looks a little closer and she sees a younger Peyton maybe just a little tougher.

Jamie: Sam, you'd love Aunt Peyton!  
Sam: Why?  
Jamie: She's a music producer

Sam: No way!  
Jamie: Yeah she is! She owns Red Bedroom Records! She has a lot of cool records and she lets me listen to them. You'd love them

Peyton: You like music?  
Sam: I love it! I'd die without m iPod

Brooke: God, Peyton did you have a daughter and not tell me about it!  
Jamie: Um, Aunt Brooke Sam's too old to be Peyton's daughter

Brooke: I was just being funny Jamie

Jamie: Oh

Sam: Well listen I should get home. I have chores

Jamie: can't you stay and have lunch with us?  
Sam: I don't think that's a good idea Jamie

Peyton: It's fine with us

Brooke: (seeing the look in Sam's eyes) our treat

Sam: I couldn't

Peyton: We insist

Sam: Really?  
Jamie: See I told you they were cool!  
Sam: (smiling) Yeah, I guess they are. Thanks

Brooke: You're welcome

The four sit and eat. Brooke was going to grill Haley about the people she lets her godson hang out with! She better know what kind of girl she is. They make small talk and enjoy each other's company. Sam ate like she hadn't eaten in days and Peyton noticed that. She wondered what this girl's story is. There's something they don't know and she was going to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton, Brooke, Jamie and Emma returned to the Scott house where Haley and Nathan were waiting. Both had huge smiles on their faces. Peyton and Brooke were jealous because they wanted to be doing what their friends had been doing all day! Peyton smiled at Brooke giving her the eye telling her that as soon as they were home they'd be enjoying each other too! Jamie carries one of the bags in and sets it on the table. Haley had made it picnic style in the living room and Peyton carried the rest of dinner.

Nathan: What'd you bring?  
Peyton: Fried Chicken

Nathan: Oh, my favorite meal you cook!

Brooke: Actually Peyton can make fried chicken. I've watched her and it's amazing

Nathan: That's just because you're sleeping with her!  
Haley: Nathan! Jamie is in the room

Nathan: Sorry

Jamie: Momma we saw Sam today! She ate lunch with us

Haley: Really? Jamie, run and wash up for dinner

Jamie runs out of the room

Haley: You met Sam today?

Brooke: Yeah what's her story?

Haley: She stole 100 bucks from me and a caught her and now we're close

Brooke: Great and we had lunch with her. Peyton you still have your purse?  
Peyton: Brooke! There's more to the story isn't there Haley?  
Haley: Yeah, after I caught her still I found her sleeping in the gym behind the bleachers on the old cheerleading mats

Peyton: Those things are gross!  
Haley: Well think how gross they were when we were there and the fact that they are the same mats!  
Brooke: that's sick

Haley: She is showering in the locker room before school  
Peyton: Where are her parents?  
Haley: She lives in a foster home and her foster mother beats the shit out of her

Peyton: That's horrible!  
Haley: I know but she can't come here school policy

Peyton: So what are you going to do?  
Haley: I just give her money for food and then hope she's ok

Peyton looks at Brooke

Brooke: Oh no P. Sawyer don't even give me those eyes! A teenager! One that steals and stays out all night  
Peyton: She's a perfect combination of the two of us… I stole in high school and you stayed out all night!  
Brooke: I'd rather have someone stealing my boyfriend then my money!

Peyton: Brooke, come on! You're always for helping people out. Don't you want to help this kid out?  
Brooke: No! She made fun of us!  
Peyton: No she didn't. She was surprised that's all

Brooke: Peyton, no! We have Emma that's enough work!  
Peyton: Fine! I'll take her in as a foster kid Haley!  
Brooke: But we live together and you can't move out because of Emma! Are you saying you're going to pick her over us?  
Peyton: Calm down drama queen! I'm not picking anyone over you. I'm just saying I'll take her as my responsibility

Brooke: That means she'll be living in our house

Peyton: No, I'll make her sleep in a tent in the backyard!  
Brooke: Peyton!  
Peyton: We came back to Tree Hill to find ourselves and maybe this is what we're supposed to do. Maybe we were brought back her to help Sam, find each other and give Emma the best life possible. I felt a connection to that girl today, Brooke! I think we should help her out!

Haley sits and smiles. This was her plan all along. She knew that if Peyton and Brooke met Sam they'd want to help her. She just hadn't expected them to meet so soon. Good thing for Jamie, he helped her plan right along!

Peyton: (leaning over and kissing Brooke) Please… (batting her eyes at her)  
Brooke: Fine! But if she steals one thing from me she's out on her ass!  
Peyton: Deal!

Brooke: And then you're out on your ass!  
Peyton: Fine with me

A look of horror comes over Brooke's face when Peyton says that. Peyton smiles at her and Brooke smacks her on the arm.

Brooke: Peyt, that's not funny you know how insecure I am with all of this

Peyton: I know I'm sorry! We better eat so we can go home and get your room ready for Sam  
Brooke: Why my room?  
Peyton: Because we live in my room!  
Brooke: can't she sleep on the couch?

Peyton: Um, no!  
Brooke: Can't she sleep in the room downstairs?  
Peyton: I guess she could but do you want to get up when the police come?

Brooke: No, I guess not  
Peyton: Ok then  
Brooke: Why don't we move downstairs? It's a bigger room then that way we don't have to worry about anyone hearing us and we can still keep Sam at bay!  
Peyton: Ok fine.

Nathan and Jamie walk back into the room

Peyton: Nathan! (grinning at him)  
Nathan: Oh God what?  
Peyton: After dinner want to move some furniture?  
Nathan: If I say no do I have too?  
Brooke: Yes you do!  
Nathan: Why?  
Haley: Peyton and Brooke are letting Sam move it!  
Jamie: No way! That's great! I can't believe it! She needs a new home she told me her mommy's mean and that's why she never goes home! You guys are the best!  
Brooke: Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Nathan: I guess I'm moving furniture!  
Haley: Thanks, baby

Nathan: No problem now let's eat!

The gang laughs and they start eating. Haley has a huge smile on her face knowing that Sam will be in good hands. She just hopes Peyton and Brooke can handle her. Brooke couldn't believe they were taking on another kid wasn't one hating her enough. Peyton's grin widens ten times and Brooke knew this was what she wanted. She wanted them to have a family and however they got it was fine with Peyton. She grabs Brooke's hand and squeezes it before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Brooke hadn't seen Peyton this happy since she gave her Emma's adoption papers. Her stomach flipped at the sight of Peyton and she knew she could never turn back now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, so I brought Sam in because I like Sam and I wanted to maker her a part of the story plus I think it could make things interesting with a teenager in the house. Sorry if you don't like Sam being part of the story! Hope you continue to read anyway. **

**I know where this is going I just don't know how to get it there! There maybe be some fluff and there will definitely be some people returning. Remember Peyton's dad and Brooke's mom doesn't know the path their daughters have chosen so sooner or later they have to find out! **

**Also, I 'm not sure about Lucas yet. Is he going to give up on Peyton or is he going to try to win her back? If so there could be some drama if not then there will be drama probably anyway!**

Ok, let me know what you think and enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15: Confidence is back

**A/N: Ok, so I feel like I've let you readers down: "Sam feels rushed and Peyton's become Brooke!" That was kind of the under tone of the reviews. That wasn't my plan. Brooke was weak when she came home because of all the shit that happened and she's worried about what's going to happening.... I guess I did make Peyton the stronger one and I didn't realize I was putting her into Brooke's roles…. I just write what I think… **

**This next chapter was hard to write because of it! I hope you like it. **

**Also, I'm still torn about Lucas so I don't know where I'm going with him. **

**Please read and review…**

**Chapter 15: Confidence is back**

Peyton, Brooke and Haley spent the whole night talking about Peyton and Brooke bringing Sam into their home while Nathan and Skills rearranged their house. Brooke was feeling great about the decisions they had made and Haley decided to invite Sam over and set up "chance" meetings between Brooke and Peyton and Sam. She knew that Sam wouldn't jump at the change to live with them so she wanted to ease her into the idea. Brooke and Peyton were ok with that because they realized that maybe just maybe having her move in right now would be a little weird since they didn't know her.

It was still early and Brooke had gotten up to make coffee. Peyton was dead to the world because she had a band emergency in the middle of the night. People forgot she was in Tree Hill and they were in LA. Brooke was cleaning up and trying to figure out what to make for breakfast when Emma started cooing into the baby monitor. She smiled at the soft sound of her daughter's voice. Since yesterday when Peyton told her to woman up and stop being scared of their daughter she felt a little better. She didn't know why but she just did. She also realized that she was sick of being emo Brooke and she needed to have faith in everything that was going on. Peyton clearly didn't want to be with Lucas and she wanted to be with her. She listened to Emma coo for a few more minutes and the headed upstairs to get her. She was going to do this. She had too. Peyton was right she just needed to relax. She walks in and scoops her daughter up into her arms and Emma melts into her chest.

Brooke: Good morning baby girl! How are you this morning?

Brooke takes a deep breath and realizes that Emma stopped fussing and was content in her arms. She smiled at her daughter and felt herself relax. She couldn't' believe it. It was the first time that Emma hadn't cried when she held her and wasn't' trying to be calm. She didn't even think about it she was just doing it. She was sure she could handle this. She walks down the stairs and sees Peyton sitting on the deck shaking her head. She could tell she was on her cell phone and wonders what was up. She walks to the door and leans against the door frame to listen what was going one.

Peyton: I can't just up and leave! I understand you are having problems but that's why you are in charge! (pausing) What do you want me to do about it? (pausing) You wanted this deal and you promised us the world and now you need me to bail your ass out? You've got to be kidding me!

Peyton and Haley had found one act and she was amazing but Peyton made a deal with her former company to get her one act out on the road. Brooke knew that it had to do with Mia, the one act, and wondered what the problem was.

Peyton: I don't know I'll have to talk it over with my girlfriend! We just adopted a baby and we have so much going on! I hate you right now! You were supposed to handle this! Why did we make a deal if you can't handle it? (pausing) Shut up! I'll call you later today!

Peyton slams her cell phone down onto the edge of the chair she is sitting in and sighs heavily. She can't believe a huge company can't handle the problems of her signer! God, stupid idiots! Brooke walks up behind her and puts her and on her shoulder. Peyton puts her hand on top of Brooke's and turns to smile at her.

Brooke: I didn't even know you were up!  
Peyton: The phone woke me and I should have ignored it!

Brooke: Yeah, it didn't sound so good!

Peyton: It's Mia

Brooke: What about her?  
Peyton: She's freaking out and is refusing to perform unless I'm there

Brooke: Where is she?  
Peyton: Colorado  
Brooke: Wow… how long is she there for?  
Peyton: The week…

Brooke: So you should go

Peyton: I should but…

Brooke: But what?  
Peyton: You want to go with me?  
Brooke: I can't Peyton I have that board meeting this week here at the store

Peyton: Then I'm not going

Brooke: Peyton, it's your studio

Peyton: Yeah but we have so much going on here and you with Emma for a whole week

Brooke: We decided we were going to ease into the Sam thing because rushing it on either side would be too much and look I'm holding Emma and she isn't crying  
Peyton: (Smiling at Brooke) I don't want to leave you though we just got this started

Brooke: Peyton, it's one week  
Peyton: But a week is a long time Brooke. I can't stand being away from you while I'm at work! How am I supposed to be away from you for a whole week?

Brooke: I don't know because the thought is killing me too but you have already given up so much for me Peyton I can't let you lose your dream because we have to be away from each other for a week!

Brooke could see the anxiety Peyton's eyes. She thought it was cute because Peyton had been so confident and now she was falling apart and Brooke was getting her groove back!

Brooke: It's only one week Peyton we have phones and I'm sure we can get creative!  
Peyton: Do you want me to take Emma?  
Brooke: That's crazy! Why would you take her when I have more help here! I can keep her for a week

Peyton: I shouldn't have to be gone the whole week Brooke I just need to get Mia back on stage. I wish you'd go with me

Brooke: P. Sawyer, I can't! I love you and we can handle it for a week!

Peyton: I don't want to go

Brooke: Come on, I'll help you pack

Peyton: Fine

Peyton gets up and they walk into their new room. They liked being in the bigger bedroom. It seemed like they had more space for everything! Within the hour Peyton was packed and at the airport with Brooke and Emma. She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening! It sucked! Brooke looks at her and smiles.

Brooke: It's going to be fine, P. Sawyer. (with a small tear running down her face)  
Peyton: I already miss you guys!  
Brooke: me too

Peyton: I love you

Brooke: I love you too baby

Peyton: I hate John and his stupid company right now!  
Brooke: me too

Peyton: You know later today we were supposed to hang out with Sam and Jamie

Brooke: I can handle it!  
Peyton: I know you can handle it I'm just reminding you. You look hot standing here holding our daughter. You're comfortable now too aren't you?  
Brooke: I'm better. You forcing me to spend time with her yesterday helped and now all this time is going to make us old pros by the time you get back

Peyton: Ok, well I should go. They're boarding

Brooke: call me when you get a chance

Peyton: (leaning in and kissing her) You better believe I will

Brooke: (Starting to cry) I'm going to miss you  
Peyton: (tears in her eyes) Baby, don't cry you're going to make me cry and I'm going to miss you so much baby!  
Brooke: (kissing her hard) You better go

Peyton: Yeah, I love you…

Brooke: Love you too

Peyton walks away and Brooke loses it. She's sits in a chair and starts crying holding Emma close to her. As Peyton boards tears are streaming down her face. She can't believe they are going to be apart. Brooke looked confident this morning and she didn't once cast doubt on their relationship. She's getting back to the old Brooke and Peyton was glad about hat. She loved Brooke but she hated how life had caused her to become vulnerable and uneasy. Maybe this time apart would help them!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was sitting at Clothes Over Bros with Emma papoosed in a baby carrier while she was sketching a new line… Baby Brooke. Emma was her inspiration. Peyton had landed and called but couldn't talk. The press was going wild with the idea that Mia was canceling her show and Peyton was on damage control. Brooke already missed her and wished she would have gone instead of staying home. She couldn't believe she told Peyton to leave her for the week. That was so stupid. Everything in her wanted to cancel her board meeting and head to Colorado. She wasn't sure she could do this by herself after all. She was trying to hard to be strong but it wasn't working so well for her at this moment in time. Peyton couldn't talk to her and she was alone and it was scaring the hell out of her… But she wanted Peyton to be proud of her so she wasn't going to cave she was going to make it and prove to both of them that she was ok and that her and Peyton could be away from each other.

The door to her shop opens and Jamie comes running in followed by Sam. Jamie plops down by Brooke and Sam looks around the shop.

Jamie: Hey Aunt Brooke! Momma said I get to hang out with you today.

Brooke: That you do and I see you brought your friend Sam. Hey Sam

Sam: Hey

Jamie: Where's Aunt Peyt?  
Brooke: Colorado

Jamie: What's she doing there?  
Brooke: Dealing with a drama queen

Sam starts laughing. She couldn't help it.

Brooke: Something funny?  
Sam: I thought she was dealing with a drama queen here!  
Brooke: That's not very nice!  
Sam: Well at lunch yesterday you were a little dramatic I mean aren't you Brooke Davis the woman who shocked the world with her talent?  
Brooke: Maybe  
Sam: Then why were you so clinging at lunch yesterday? I mean I've read shit about you and the way you were yesterday wasn't the tough Brooke Davis from the magazines. Seriously if Peyton makes you turn into a drama queen then you shouldn't be with her!

Brooke already hated this girl. She was mouthy and out of line. She didn't know anything about their relationship and it wasn't Peyton that made her a drama queen it was Lucas!

Brooke: you don't know what you're talking about!  
Sam: Really I don't. Every time her phone rang or she got a text you tensed up and then you wouldn't hold your daughter so I'm guessing you're a bite of a drama queen. Really Peyton should be lucky you want to be with her. Couldn't you have anyone you wanted?  
Brooke: You do realize that my 5 year old nephew is sitting right here?  
Sam: You do realize that he is playing his video game and has his headphones in?

Brooke didn't realize that and she felt a little stupid for not noticing.

Sam: I don't know what Mrs. Scott is up too but I'm not interested. I'm not a charity case!  
Brooke: Don't worry I don't do charity!

Sam: Then what's Peyton?  
Brooke: Do you not like Peyton?  
Sam: I don't even know her nor do I care too. Mrs. Scott told me to bring Jamie over here and hang out with you for the day. I'm assuming she's trying to save me but guess what I don't need to be saved so you guys can shove it up your asses! I'm fine where I am and I'm not really sure I'm all about the "my two mommies"

Brooke: You are a little shit do you know that?  
Sam: I'm a street kid and we're tough and I don't need two rich women trying to save me! Thanks but no thanks!  
Brooke: That's fine with me! This was Peyton's idea anyway  
Sam: Why?  
Brooke: She liked you

Sam: She did?  
Brooke; Yeah, so did I but once she gets to know you like I just did she won't like you anymore.  
Sam: So she left you with the baby huh?  
Brooke: No, she was going to take her but I insisted that she leave her here

Sam: Do you really think that was a good idea? Jamie told me she cries every time you're around her.  
Brooke: She's not crying now

Sam: She's asleep

Brooke hated this teenage girl standing in front of her and she wasn't so sure she was on board anymore! Of course Peyton convinced her to do this and then splits for her to deal with the "getting to know you" shit! Well Brooke didn't want to get to know Sam anymore. She wanted the little bitch out of her store!

Sam could tell she was pushing Brooke's buttons. She thought that Brooke was a weak person but now she could see some fire in her eyes. She wondered how hard she'd have to push her before she snapped.

Sam: Am I bugging you?  
Brooke: I don't like you very much

Sam: You made that clear but you're going to be nice to me because your girlfriend told you too! Really are you that emo and you need Peyton that much that you're just going to let her push you around?  
Brooke: You don't know what you're talking about and I'm not sure you'll ever understand us!  
Sam: Don't care too

Sam had learned to play one parent against the other. She'd work Brooke over now and Peyton later! She needed to see what they could take and she really didn't want their pity! Yes, she wanted a new home but with people who loved and cared about her not people who felt sorry for her!

Emma starts to stir and Brooke gets a panicked looked on her face. Emma had been really calm all day and Brooke thought she just knew she needed her to be good while Peyton was gone. Now though it was different. Emma started screaming and Brooke reverted back to panic mode. She tensed and Sam noticed.

Sam: Give her to me! God, you can't even handle your own daughter and you're going to take me on. That's funny! Hopefully Peyton won't have to be gone a lot. What are you going to do if this becomes a regular thing?

Shit! Brooke hadn't even thought about that. What would she do if Peyton was gone more and more dealing with the company. She didn't want Peyton to be gone. Then it hit her she was being manipulated by a 15 year old little shit and it was going to stop now!

Brooke: Then I'll deal!

She also relaxed and started humming to Emma. She wasn't going to let that little shit prove she couldn't handle her own daughter. Ha, to you Sam!

Brooke: (to Emma) What's that matter baby girl?

Brooke hummed a little longer and she rocked back and forth and soon Emma was cooing at Brooke.

Sam: Well, well you can handle your baby

Jamie takes off his headphones and looks at Sam. He smiles at her and she melts.

Jamie: Aunt Brooke can I have a sleepover with you tonight?  
Brooke: Aunt Peyton's not going to be home  
Jamie: I know I want to hang out with you and maybe Sam could come

Sam: Oh no! I'm not going to your Aunt Brooke's house!  
Brooke: Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea but you can stay buddy

Jamie: But I thought you wanted to get to know Sam!  
Brooke: Yeah, well not at a sleepover buddy!

Jamie: Then Sam will have to go home to her mean mom

Sam: Jamie, don't sweat it! I'm fine.

Brooke: See Jamie she's fine

Brooke looked at Sam and could tell she didn't want to go home. She also made that connection Peyton was talking about. This girl was them. No parents, cocky and alone the only difference was she didn't even have a best friend to help her out.

Brooke: Do you have any friends?  
Sam: One

Brooke: Where is she  
Sam: He's in Charlotte. His brother got put in jail and he got shipped off to a foster center in Charlotte. I get to visit him once a month  
Brooke: Does he have a name?  
Sam: Jack

Brooke: cool. Sorry he's gone. I would have died in high school without Peyton  
Sam: Apparently you'll die now without her too

Brooke: Ok, enough. Why don't you come home with me and Jamie and you can stay for dinner… Just dinner. I'd like to get to know you better if you're going to be around my godson

Sam: fine I guess I could stay for dinner. (smiling at Brooke)

Brooke: Ok, cool.

Jamie: Yes! Sam's coming over for dinner!

Sam: Dude, it's just food  
Jamie: But when I have dinner with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton it's so much fun! We can sit on the couch and eat and they get me whatever I want! It's great! Sam you're going to love dinner tonight. It's too bad Aunt Peyt's gone.

Sam: Yeah well I think one aunt at a time is enough for me Jamie!  
Jamie: You're going to love Aunt Brooke I promise. She's awesome.  
Sam: I thought I was going to love Aunt Peyton because of her love for music?  
Jamie: You're going to love them both I know you will. I do!

Brooke: Ok, ok help me get Emma packed up and we'll head to my house. Then little man I'll call your momma and see if you can spend the night

Jamie: (pulling up his backpack) I already asked momma and she told me it would be fine if it was ok with you.. I have my stuff right here.

Brooke: (smiling) You're a little stinker you know that?  
Jamie: Yeah I do but you love me  
Brooke: I sure do

Sam: oh how cute!  
Brooke: You are something else Samantha? Oh I don't know you're last name  
Sam: Walker

Brooke: Samantha Walker. Well Miss Walker you can carry the diaper bag! Let's go

Brooke lifts the carrier strap over her head and takes Emma out of it. Sam, without being asked grabs the carrier and then she takes the diaper bag. Jamie smiles at his new friend and his aunt. His momma told him that he was really going to have to help if they wanted to get Sam a new home and he did. He told her he would help out and he was proud of himself that they were all going to Brooke and Peyton's for dinner. Sam had a small smile on her face. Brooke was the first person who ever gave her shit back and she liked it. She thought maybe Brooke liked her and she hoped she did. She knew what Mrs. Scott was up too but she couldn't give in that easy. At lunch the day before she knew that Brooke was a hard person to get to know and get to like you but once she did she'd never turn her back on you. Sam hoped Brooke would like her but she wasn't going to give in that easily. Brooke would have to like the smart ass little shit she was and that was hard because no one really liked her… well except Jack and he's gone now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke ordered pizza at Sam and Jamie's request and the evening was off with a bang. They were playing Apples to Apples Jr. waiting for their dinner to arrive. Emma was extremely fussy and Brooke was getting a little frustrated. She thought the little baby was missing her other mommy and Brooke couldn't blame her she was missing Peyton too. She had tried to call twice while Jamie and Sam were on the beach and Peyton didn't answer. Brooke knew she had a lot of damage control to take care of but she still wanted to hear her voice. She couldn't believe after just one day how much she missed Peyton already. Lost in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention and the kids were getting antsy

Sam: Hey Space cadet!

Brooke: (snapping back into the moment) Sorry is it my turn?  
Jamie: Yeah, Aunt Brooke and we were talking to you and you weren't listening

Brooke: Sorry Jamie I just miss Aunt Peyton

Jamie: I miss her too. It's weird being here without her

Brooke: Tell me about it. We've been together every day since we came back to Tree Hill

Sam: So you two came back to Tree Hill to be together?  
Brooke: Not exactly. We came back to Tree Hill because it's home and we both needed to be back home, being together is a bonus

Sam: So you two have been friends since you were kids and it took you this long to realize you two were in love with each other?  
Brooke: No, it took us this long to tell each other we were in love with each other  
Sam: Interesting

Brooke: I can tell you have a problem with this…

Jamie: No she doesn't Aunt Brooke! I told her all about you and Aunt Peyt on the way to your shop today. You can't help who you love remember and Sam said she knows that. You're cool with them right Sam?  
Sam: Nothing like putting someone on the spot Jamie!  
Brooke: You don't have to answer that. People are having a hard time adjusting to our situation but it's who we are and if you can't accept that then…

Jamie: Sam, if you think it's weird then I don't think we can be friends because I don't think it's weird in fact do you know that they're going to get married?  
Brooke: Jamie! No, we're not! Now stop with the marriage thing you're freaking your Aunt Peyton out

Jamie: No, I'm not. She told Uncle Lucas she was going to marry you.  
Brooke: (looking shocked) What?!  
Jamie: Uncle Lucas told momma that Aunt Peyton already was planning on marrying you. She knows where to go and what you have to do. He was kind of upset when he told momma.

Brooke's face lit up and she couldn't stop smiling. They had joked about it and talked about it but if Peyton told Lucas then she must really want to marry her! This was the best thing that came out of Jamie's mouth all day. The smile consumed her face and she couldn't stop.

Sam: I take it that you want to marry her too?  
Brooke: Oh my gosh yes! I want to spend the rest of my life with Peyton. I have a lot of commitment issues and Peyton has been so good to me. I just can't imagine my life without her now

Sam: She's not here right now and you're doing fine

Brooke: (realizing what Sam just said) Yeah I am doing ok aren't I?  
Sam: You are!

As if on cue to test her Emma starts crying and Brooke instantly tenses. Then she remembers that Peyton told her that's what makes it worst so before going to get Emma Brooke takes a deep breath and relaxes. She has to prove to herself that she is that confident woman she once was. This insecure nutcase was too much for her and she needed Brooke Davis back! Plus she knew she'd never keep Peyton if she continued to be insecure with everything that happens in her life. She goes and picks up Emma and starts to bounce her around but Emma doesn't stop crying. She switches the way she's holding her and she still doesn't stop crying. In fact, she screams for 15 minutes and everyone in the house is tense. Brooke's ability to stay calm is gone but feels that any mother at this point would be stressed out. Sam and Jamie have headphones on and are trying to get some peace from the screaming. Finally, Sam decides to help. She gets up and walks over to where Brooke and Emma are

Sam: She probably had gas  
Brooke: what?  
Sam: Her belly probably hurts. Did you try burping her?  
Brooke: she ate when we got home how can she need to burp now?  
Sam: She didn't burp that well when she finished and that cry sounds like a cry of pain

Brooke: how do you know?  
Sam: I live in foster care there are babies around all the time and it's our job to take care of them. Here give her to me. Do you have any peppermint tea?  
Brooke: (handing Emma to Sam) I don't know. Peyton's the tea drinker I can check

Sam: Ok I'll hold the screaming baby while you take a break and go check. You're stressed out and that's not going to calm her down

Brooke: Why aren't you stressed out?  
Sam: because I'm used to this and once you get used to it you'll still feel stressed out but she won't have a clue

Brooke: (smiling at Sam) thanks

Sam: It just takes time

Brooke walks out of the room and sits at the kitchen table. She starts crying. She needs Peyton! She thought she could do this but she can't. Then all of a sudden she feels a little hand on her head.

Jamie: Aunt Brooke what's wrong?  
Brooke: I just miss Peyton. She'd know what to do

Jamie: You're doing ok. Emma's tummy hurts Sam said. How could Aunt Peyton fix that? She can't. You're a great mommy Aunt Brooke. If my momma was gone I'd want to live with you and Aunt Peyton because you're the best other mommas I know.  
Brooke: (Grabbing Jamie and hugging him) thank you so much buddy!  
Jamie: I love you Aunt Brooke and I'm glad you came back to Tree Hill  
Brooke: Me too buddy me too

Jamie hugs her again and hops off to the living room to sit with a screaming Emma. Brooke found some peppermint tea and makes it. She walks out in the living room with a mug for Sam.

Brooke :Here's your tea

Sam starts laughing hysterically!

Sam: The tea isn't for me! It's for Emma. You have to let it cool a little and then put it in a bottle. It will help with the gas and help her stomach

Brooke: How do you know that?  
Sam: I researched it to figure out how to get the gassy babies to stop screaming their heads off every night so I could get some sleep!  
Brooke: You're a resourceful kid!  
Sam: Thanks

Brooke walks back into the kitchen and waits a few minutes for the tea to cool. Emma's screams have calmed down a little. She returns to the living room with a lukewarm bottle of peppermint tea. She hands it to Sam and Sam starts feeding it to Emma. She stops crying and starts drinking it

Brooke: Quiet!  
Sam: This should help a lot. Plus while you were in the kitchen she passed some gas so that should help too

Brooke: I wouldn't have had any idea what to do if you weren't here

Sam: (smiling) You would have been fine

Brooke: No really thank you

Sam: (trying to act cool) Really listen no big deal I just didn't want to listen to her scream anymore!  
Brooke: (laughing) There's the Sam I've come to know!

Jamie: When's the pizza going to get here I'm hungry?  
Brooke: Should be here soon buddy

Jamie: Ok

Brooke's cell phone starts ringing and she runs to get it. She smiles as she looks at the caller id. It's Peyton!

Brooke: (Answering the phone) I miss you  
_Peyton: I miss you too. How's everything going?_

Brooke decides to not tell Peyton about the 20 minute screaming fest because it was under control and she wanted Peyton to know confident Brooke was coming back

Brooke: Everything's great!

_Peyton: Good. I saw you called a couple of times. I'm sorry I didn't answer. It's been crazy and I'm about to kill Mia!_

Brooke: What's her deal?  
_Peyton: She just froze. She said she's been singing every night and two nights ago she just froze. She wanted to be back in Tree Hill and away from everything for a little bit and I guess John was an ass so she told him she quit unless she could see me_

Brooke: how is she now?

_Peyton: Better much better. She's at rehearsal right now but the damage control I've had to do today was unbelievable and John has called me every five minutes all day long!_

Brooke: Sounds stressful (she looks at Sam and Jamie who smile at her)  
_Peyton: It has been but I made a little deal with John so I'm making more money off this week's concerts then I would have made before! Anyway enough about my drama how has your day been so far?_

Brooke: Great! Sam and Jamie are here right now. We ordered pizza and Sam's giving Emma a bottle. Everything's great!  
_Peyton: So things are going well with Sam?_

Brooke: Yea, you could say that

_Peyton: How about with Emma?_

Brooke: Piece of cake! When are you coming home?

_Peyton: I don't know yet. I'm going to stay tonight for sure to make sure that Mia's ok and then maybe tomorrow.  
_Brooke: Not the whole week? (with hope in her voice because she really did miss her)  
_Peyton: No, not the whole week. I told Mia I couldn't be away from home that long. I already miss you guys like crazy and want to come home and see you guys!  
_Brooke: We miss you too.

_Peyton: I have to go. I have a meeting with the sound crew. If it's not too late I'll call you later ok?_

Brooke: Ok, I love you, P. Sawyer

_Peyton: I love you too, B. Davis and you'll have to fill me in later about Sam_

Brooke: I will just hurry home to me!  
_Peyton: I'm trying. Love you baby. Talk to you soon bye_

Brooke: bye babe

Brooke hangs up the phone and has a huge smile on her face.

Sam: You've got it bad!  
Brooke: Got what bad?  
Sam: It for Peyton. You haven't had a goofy look on your face like that all day and she calls and bam!

Brooke: Yeah, I guess you're right!  
Sam: (grinning fun) It's kind of weird!

Sam: I think it's cool that you came home to be with each other

Brooke: Yeah, you know a lot about me and my friends, how so?  
Sam: The kids talks a lot! (pointing at Jamie)  
Brooke: He does, does he?  
Sam: Yeah and lately it's all about his Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton!  
Jamie: What can I say they're my favorite to people right now!

Brooke laughs and someone rings the doorbell. She grabs her purse because she knows it's the pizza guy. She goes to the door and opens it, pays the guy and then carries the pizza back into the house.

Brooke: Dinner's here!  
Sam: Great I'm so hungry

Jamie: Me too

Sam puts Emma down in her bouncy seat and moves the sit right next to her as she sits on the floor. Jamie sits on the floor next to Sam and she messes with his hair. Brooke watches and sees how great Sam is with the two kids and realizes that there is something good after all in that teenager she just doesn't trust adults. Brooke puts the pizza down and walks into the kitchen. She returns with plates, napkins, and drinks. She sits on the floor opposite of the two kids and dishes out dinner. Sam eats with one hand while slowing bouncing Emma with the other. Brooke smiles as she watches

Brooke: You like babies, Sam?  
Sam: (putting her wall back up) Not really but I hate their crying even more!  
Brooke: You don't have to be tough around me!  
Sam: Not, don't really care for them

Brooke could tell by the way she was looking at Emma that she did like babies but thought she better let it go

Brooke: So tell me more about Jack… Is he your boyfriend?  
Sam: No, we just lived on the street together and he protected me. He's gone now and that's that

Jamie: What if he comes back?  
Sam: He won't. His brother's a loser and there isn't anyone to take him in here in Tree Hill. My foster mother told the State no because she said we were sleeping together

Brooke: Were you?  
Sam: I'm 15!  
Brooke: So!  
Sam: Brooke!  
Jamie: I don't understand what you're talking about!  
Brooke: I'll explain when you're older

Jamie: You always say that!  
Sam: (taking a bit of her pizza) So tell me more about you and Peyton?  
Brooke: Not much to tell. I was in New York Peyton was in LA we decided to come home because I had a miscarriage and my world feel apart she helped me I made a pass at her and now we're together

Sam: You had a miscarriage and then adopted Emma that fast?  
Brooke: Yeah, I want to be a mom more than anything and Peyton knew that so she helped me get that  
Sam: If you want to be a mom so badly then why do you tense every time you're holding Emma?  
Brooke: I don't know… (looking down) I'm afraid of losing her…

Sam: Why?  
Brooke: I haven't told anyone this… Not even Peyton so I can't believe I'm going to tell you now

Sam: Oh, you don't have too.

Brooke: no, you asked. When I miscarried I lost the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world to have a baby and be a mom. I was heartbroken… I had only ever felt that way one other time and it was when I lost Peyton to Lucas… So I guess now that I have Peyton and I have a baby I'm afraid it's all a dream and it's too good to be true

Sam: No offense but that's stupid! I saw the way Peyton was looking at you at lunch and she has it bad for you and how can you lose Emma?  
Brooke: her mother had 90 days to take her back

Jamie: What?

Brooke and Sam had forgotten the little boy was there because he was quietly eating and not talking

Brooke: It's part of an adoption that if the birth mother changes her mind she has 90 days to get her child back

Sam: That sucks!  
Brooke: Yeah and I'm afraid that if Melissa wants Emma back and takes her it will be too much for Peyton and I and Peyton will leave too

Sam: Brooke come on! I don't know Peyton but do you really think she'd leave you?  
Brooke: I don't know so much now. Old Emo Peyton would hit the door if that happened but she's so different now. She stronger than I've ever seen her so I don't know… I'm the emo basket case now!  
Sam: if you don't want to be a basket case then don't! You seem strong Brooke why are you letting your fears control your life?  
Brooke: Are you 15 or 40?  
Sam: I'm 15 but I've lived a shit life and I know that fear will eat you alive. Jack taught me that. He told me that kids like us can't control anything except how we handle things. He taught me to be tough and that's why I'm the way I am!  
Brooke: But you're just a kid Sam

Jamie is just listening to the two girls talk and he can tell that Sam needs his Aunt Brooke. He leans over and hugs Sam and smiles at her. He knows she's sad

Jamie: Aunt Brooke can help you Sam…

Sam: I don't need any help Jamie! I take care of myself

Brooke: You shouldn't have too though

Jamie: Aunt Brooke, can I take Sam to show her Aunt Peyton's albums?  
Brooke: Sure but don't mess them up! She'll kill me if they're not in order

Sam stands up and starts to walk away then she leans down and picks up Emma. Brooke smiles at this. She's already started to bond with Emma and Brooke already loves Sam. She's going to find a way to get this girl to trust her and be a part of her family. She was so glad that Peyton pushed her into this. She wanted to say yes right away but her fear of being abandoned by one more person was too much. Sam was right though. She can't live in fear. If Peyton leaves some day sure it would kill her but should she spend every day they have together worrying about that? No! She'll miss out on the good stuff if she does that. Should she let her fear of Melissa taking Emma back stand in her way of bonding with her? No! Peyton was so good to except Emma why couldn't she be? She needed to talk to Peyton when she got home… Sam helped her realize that her Emo fears were keeping her from enjoying the life Peyton and she were trying to create and she needed to stop. She needed to be herself again and not worry about the what ifs and just enjoy the what ares! She was going to do that now! She owed it to herself and Peyton!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16: Return…

**Chapter 16: Return…**

Brooke was lying in bed looking at the clock. It was 4 in the morning which meant it was like 1 or 2 where Peyton was. She stunk at the time zone thing but she knew Peyton was sleeping. They were going on day 3 of Peyton being in Colorado. Mia wouldn't let her leave and Peyton was starting to get pissy with her. Peyton called Brooke and told her how much she missed her. They were dying without each other. Brooke was doing worse than Peyton. She spent most to the night crying and she couldn't sleep another night in their bed alone. She wanted her Peyton to come home! She also wanted to hear her voice. She missed her so much. She grabs her phone and decides that she didn't care about the time she needed to her the love of her life's voice. She dials the phone and waits for her to answer…

_Peyton: (groggily) Listen Mia whatever it is I'm not dealing with it. I'm tried and I want some sleep_

Brooke: Peyt, it's me!  
_Peyton: Brooke! (Worry in her voice) What's the matter?_

Brooke: (crying into the phone) Peyton, please come home! I can't sleep, I can't eat and I have a meeting with my board this afternoon and I look like hell. Please baby, come home

_Peyton: I was going to tell you in the morning… I have a flight home tomorrow, well actually now it' s later today. I will be home by 6 and you can tell me all about your board meeting. I'm sorry about this week. Mia is a drama queen but I told her she can just quit because I can't stay any longer and I have other artists lined up so if she isn't interested then I'll just put my faith in them  
_Brooke: (smiling at her strong woman) What did she say?

_Peyton: She told me that she could handle it and she didn't want to quit, so after she told me that I booked a flight home. I am miserable without you!_

Brooke: Me too and Emma is so fussy! I can't handle it anymore Peyton. I haven't slept because she is up all the time. I think she misses you and she's just waiting for you to come home to us.

_Peyton: I'll be home soon. What time is your meeting?_

Brooke: 2:30.

_Peyton: Ok, so what I want you to do is when Emma gets up for her morning bottle give it to her and call Haley to come and get her. Then I want you to go back to bed and sleep until 1 o'clock. At one o'clock I want you to get up and get all hot and sexy for your meeting. Then I want you to be waiting for me when I get home because I owe you some soft kisses and some cuddling and some…_

Brooke: Peyton stop! I'm going to need a cold shower

_Peyton: That's all I've been taking. I've missed your touch so much Brooke. I crave you!_

Brooke: (smiling) I know. I really could use you right now

_Peyton: If I were home we'd be asleep right now!_

Brooke: We'd be getting up because Emma's starting to fuss. I have to go get her. I am so glad you're coming home baby. I need some Peyton lovin'!

_Peyton: Well I'll be more than happy to give it to you tonight night. I love you so much baby and I miss you! I'll see you at 6!_

Brooke: I love you too and I can't wait! Night Peyt and I'm sorry I woke you up

_Peyton: No problem. Night honey_

Brooke hangs up the phone and heads upstairs to get Emma. She was so glad she called Peyton because she found out she was coming home and that would be enough to help her sleep tonight. She couldn't believe they had been apart for 3 days. She would never do this again. She'd go anywhere with Peyton as long as she didn't have to be away from her ever again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had done what Peyton told her and she slept most of the day. She was able to relax knowing that tonight Peyton would be home. She also made arrangements for Emma to stay with Haley and Nathan she wanted no distractions when Peyton got home. She told Haley that Peyton would want to come over and see Emma but she was to insist that Emma stays the night. Haley didn't have any problem with that.

Brooke was sitting on the couch at Clothes over Bros just wanting until 5 so she could go home. The board was so impressed with her little shop and her idea for Baby Brooke that they approved everything without a problem. Victoria had sent them there to close Brooke down but instead they told her to keep up the great work. Brooke was lost in her thoughts when the door opened.

Voice: Seriously I hate Emo Brooke. What happen to kick ass Brooke from a few nights ago?

Brooke looked up and smiled at Sam. Since the night of pizza and bonding Sam had been stopping by the shop just for a few minutes to harass Brooke before heading home. Brooke was really enjoying their few little moments together and she couldn't wait for Peyton to get to know Sam better. Sam still hadn't mentioned anything about making some permit living arrangements so Brooke hadn't pushed it. Plus she didn't think it would be fair to Peyton to make that decision without her. Brooke looks up at Sam and smiles.

Brooke: I'm not emo at all today! I'm so damn happy it isn't fun

Sam: Get laid?  
Brooke: Samantha Walker!

Sam: What? Isn't that the only way adults are happy is after they scratch their itch?  
Brooke: I can't believe you just said that and Peyton isn't even here remember?  
Sam: So there are other people you could have done that with!  
Brooke: (looking horrified) Absolutely not! To all of it! You don't cheat on your partner, ever!  
Sam: Oh I know how loyal you are I'm just trying to give you hell. Is it working?  
Brooke: No! So what brings you by today?  
Sam: When is Peyton coming home?  
Brooke: (looking surprised) Why? You're not enjoying hanging out with me

Sam: You're ok (smiling a little)

In all actuality Sam really enjoyed hanging out with Brooke. She liked Brooke a lot and she wanted to get to know Peyton to see if Peyton would like her so maybe just maybe they'd want her to live with them. She wasn't getting her hopes up but she knew that's what Mrs. Scott was doing and she hoped that Peyton would like her enough to let her stay with them. She knew Brooke did!

Sam: I need Peyton's help

Brooke: I can help you!  
Sam: Sorry but you can't

Brooke: ok stop with the code and the talking in circles and tell me what you need!  
Sam: I have to interview someone for Mrs. Scott's class and then write a paper about them. Now I'm sure the fashion business is very interesting but not to me…. I like to write and I like to listen to music. Mrs. Scott told me that her brother-in-law was a well known author but he's out of town so I figured since I like music I could maybe interview Peyton….

Brooke: I'm sure she's be ok with that

Sam: Plus I thought maybe she could get to know me too

Brooke: (smiling… there it is… she wants in!) Yeah, I don't know if she'll like you but she'll give you a chance

Sam: You like me!  
Brooke: (remembering what the girl said before) You're ok!  
Sam: Whatever! So when is she coming home? Or did she find someone else and leave your emo ass behind?  
Brooke: Sam, that's mean! She'll be home tonight but don't you dare stop by! I've already found a babysitter for Emma and Peyton and I are spending the night hanging out

Sam: Ok, if you say so. Can I come by tomorrow?  
Brooke: Sure. Do you want me to be there?  
Sam: Yeah whatever you think (hoping inside she'd be there.)

She was nervous. She already knew that her and Brooke were forming a bond and so were her and Emma but if Peyton didn't like her she knew that Brooke wouldn't fight for her. She wasn't strong enough to stand up to Peyton because she was afraid of losing her and she couldn't blame Brooke for that she was just worried.

Brooke: Come over after school tomorrow. I'm probably not going to work and neither is Peyton so we'll be home. You can interview her and then stay for dinner

Sam: And you'll let her know?  
Brooke: Sure

Sam: Cool. What time is she coming home?  
Brooke: 6 so I'm just sitting here waiting to go home.  
Sam: You're the boss. Just close the place and go home!  
Brooke: You're right! Come on. You can help me get the stuff I need for dinner tonight!  
Sam: Um, as much as I'd love too I can't I'm on kid duty tonight.

Brooke: ok, kiddo. See you tomorrow

Sam: Thanks Brooke

Brooke: No problem

Sam and Brooke walk out of the store in different directions. Sam had a smile on her face and so did Brooke. Sam hoped so much that Peyton would like her and Brooke was just excited that Peyton was coming home. She missed her and she needed her in more ways than one. In less than two hours she's be getting everything she needed from Peyton and she couldn't wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was sitting in the kitchen with nothing but her apron on. She wasn't going to waste any time with Peyton when she got home. She had made a pan of lasagna and would put it in the oven once Peyton arrived because that would give them an hour before it would be done. Peyton had called and her plane landed and she was in a cab on her way home. Brooke heard her key in the front door and went to the fridge to get a bottle of wine. She opens it and pours two glasses. She's standing at the counter. Of course her apron is see-through! She hears Peyton come into the house and drop her stuff by the door. She can't wait to see her!

Peyton: (Shouting) Brooke, where the hell are you? I expected you to be standing by the door waiting for me!  
Brooke: (smiling, talking loudly in her sweet sexy voice) I'm in the kitchen baby! Are you hungry?  
Peyton: (walking into the kitchen to see Brooke standing there naked holding two wine glasses) Um…. Wow!  
Brooke: I made lasagna and I just need to put it in the oven…

Peyton: (just staring at Brooke) Un huh…..

Brooke: Peyton!  
Peyton: Put the damn lasagna in then put the damn wine down so I can make love to you on the kitchen floor!

Brooke: (Smiling) That's what I was hoping to hear!

Brooke did what she was told and then turned back to look at Peyton. Peyton was shell shocked. She didn't know what to do first. She slowly walks over to Brooke and pulls her into her arms making sure her hands were on Brooke's butt. Brooke smiles at her

Brooke: like what you see  
Peyton: Hell yeah I do. You are the most beautiful woman in the world!  
Brooke: Thank you

Peyton: I've missed you so much

Brooke: Well why don't you show me.  
Peyton: Not a problem

Peyton leans down and grabs Brooke's bottom lip firmly between hers. She sucks on it softly and Brooke groans at the contact of Peyton. Peyton moves her mouth so it's completely covering Brooke's and kisses her passionately. Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slips her tongue in massaging Brooke's tongue and running her tongue over the roof of Brooke's mouth. The sensation causes Brooke to moan into Peyton's mouth. Peyton continues to kiss Brooke until Brooke pulls away for air.

Brooke: I missed that some much

Peyton: Oh I missed more than that

Brooke smiled she knew Peyton was serious about having sex right on the kitchen floor. Peyton works Brooke's neck while she unties the apron around her body. Brooke was shocked at how fast Peyton was moving. After the apron was off Peyton moves her mouth from Brooke's neck down to her breast. She teases Brooke for a few minutes by placing kisses all around her nipple but never on it. Brooke can't take it any longer and shoves her breast into Peyton's mouth. Peyton laughs and starts sucking on it and licking her nipple with her tongue while work her other nipple with her hand. Brooke is moaning in pleasure and she needs to feel more of Peyton's hands on her. She takes Peyton's free hand that is wrapped around her waists and leads it down to her body placing it between her legs. Not removing her mouth, Peyton looks at Brooke. She couldn't' believe how wet she already was. She had just gotten started. She also realized they were still standing in the middle of the kitchen and Peyton didn't do good work when Brooke was standing. She releases both of Brooke's breasts and then she grabs her hands.

Peyton: Come with me…

Brooke: (smiling) ok

Brooke thinking they were going to the bedroom was surprised when Peyton walked over to the kitchen table and pushed her back against

Brooke: Peyton!  
Peyton: Brooke, I can't wait and I've wanted to take you on this table since we moved in. Do you have a problem with that?  
Brooke: (smiling) Not at all

Peyton: (placing her hands on Brooke's hips to help her jump up on the kitchen table) Good… Now can I get back to work?  
Brooke: Oh God please do!

Peyton just smiled at Brooke and then crashed their lips together quickly removing them to continue on her plan. This wasn't going to be slow sappy sex this was going to be lust and hunger and desire I've missed you sex! Peyton trails kisses down Brooke's body licking both her nipples and watching Brooke squirm. Once she got to her legs she moved her mouth to her ankle and starts kissing up her leg. Brooke was getting antsy and wanted to feel Peyton inside of her. She lifts her hips to Peyton and Peyton giggles.

Peyton: Slow down champ! I'm working here  
Brooke: I need to feel you now Peyton!  
Peyton: I'm working on it… I'm enjoying your skin

Brooke: You're leaving hickies all over my legs that I have to explain every time I wear a short skirt aren't you?  
Peyton: Maybe…  
Brooke: Pay backs are hell

Peyton: Will you just stop talking and enjoy me…

Brooke: What is there to enjoy when you're teasing me

Peyton: Ok, ok

Peyton kisses her thigh again sucking hard on it to make sure the love mark would last for a while. After that she slowly spreads Brooke's legs apart and takes in the sight of her waiting girlfriend. First Peyton places kisses along the inside of Brooke and Brooke lifts her hips to meet Peyton's touches. Then after kissing her for several minutes she takes her tongue and slowly licks Brooke up and down. Brooke is oozing with pleasure and Peyton can tell she's more than ready for her. Peyton curls her tongue and slides it inside of Brooke. Peyton has never done this before and it feels amazing to Brooke. Peyton moves in and out a few times causing Brooke to tighten around her tongue. Then she removes her tongue and wraps her mouth around Brooke's sensitive spot. With in minutes Brooke is shaking and moaning in pleasure. She subsides a little and Peyton slowly enters a finger into Brooke. Brooke knows she's going to orgasm again. Peyton pumps her finger in and out while sucking on her sensitive spot and Brooke thrusts her hips to match. She grabs Peyton's hair in her hands and lightly pulls on it. Peyton continues to suck on her and enters another finger this time curling them a little to hit Brooke's other sensitive spot. Peyton continue her work using her free hand to brace her against the table since she was standing. Peyton listened as Brooke moaned in pleasure and climaxed again and again. Peyton did something she's never done before but slipped one more finger into Brooke. The pressure to the third finger was amazing and it gave Brooke a whole another feeling. Brooke tightened around Peyton and Peyton continued to pump in and out of Brooke while licking and sucking on her outer sensitive spot. Brooke was shaking uncontrollably and she was moan in pleasure and she was thrusting so hard against Peyton's hand and pulling Peyton's hair so hard that Peyton knew this would be her breaking point and Brooke would be satisfied beyond believe.

Brooke: Oh God Peyton please don't stop yet…. This is amazing. I've never had a climax so great just a little longer

Peyton didn't say a word not wanting to ruin Brooke's moment by removing her mouth. She just kept going and Brooke yells in ecstasy and pulls on Peyton's hair to come up and kiss her. Peyton remove her fingers with one last little run up Brooke before crashing her mouth to Brooke's. Peyton has a hand on both sides of Brooke while leaning over her and kissing her passionately. She couldn't pull away and she started down Brooke's neck again. Brooke didn't want to stop her but she need to hear Peyton scream her name in pleasure and she wasn't going to do that if she let Peyton start again.

Brooke: (grabbing Peyton's face) Peyt, stop please

Peyton: (taking back and looking at Brooke) Oh, ok… I just thought maybe…

Brooke: Oh God do I ever want you to screw my brains out again and again but I need you. I need to feel you and I need to hear you scream my name at the incredible why I make you fell. You just did something mind blowing and as much as I'd love you to do it again I need to do you!

Peyton: Nice Brooke!  
Brooke: I didn't mean it like that Peyt but I need to be inside of you and feel your desire for me… You felt mine and I'm dying without feeling yours

Peyton: I need to feel you too…

Brooke: So get off me and go into the living room and I'll be right there

Peyton: What's the matter with the kitchen table?  
Brooke: Your fantasy not mine!  
Peyton: Ok then…

Peyton pushes herself off of Brooke and head into the living room. Brooke notices that during that whole time she never touched Peyton once. Peyton still had all of her clothes on. She felt bad about that. She knew though that Peyton was on a mission and she accomplished it time and time again and for that Brooke was grateful. Coming home sex is amazing! Brooke checked their dinner and walks into the living room, still naked, to find Peyton looking at a magazine. She thought she'd be naked and lying there waiting for her. Peyton just smiled at Brooke.

Peyton: I want you to work for it. I like when you remove my clothes and you nip at my stomach while you're doing it.  
Brooke: I'm sorry I just let you have sex with me and I didn't do anything for you! You're still dressed for heavens sake

Peyton: baby that was my lust for you and I'm not worried about it. But you can get your ass over here right now and show me how sorry you are.  
Brooke: Ok I will. (Shivering a little) Yeah I didn't think the whole see-through apron thing very well either because now I'm freezing walking around the house naked.

Peyton: (unbuttoning the shirt she has on to reveal her tank top and throwing it at Brooke) If you wanted my shirt all you need to do is ask baby!

Brooke: (slipping it on and buttoning it up) Thanks

Peyton: (smiling) you're welcome you look hot in my shirt. Not quiet as hot as you did in the apron but still hot

Brooke: You're not so bad yourself. Now what was I about to do….

Brooke walks over and straddles Peyton's legs. Peyton grabs her faces and kisses her hard.

Brooke: oh no you don't Sawyer this is my turn you don't get to be in control now…

Peyton: Ok then

Brooke grabs Peyton's hands and tries to put them over her head but with nothing to put them on it was hard. Brooke decides couch sex is not the answer. She loves when she pins Peyton's hands above her head and then slowly runs her fingers down the soft skin and it was too hard to do that with the way they were sitting. Brooke gets up and pushes the coffee table out of the way. She then grabs Peyton's legs and starts to pull her off the couch. Not wanting to get hurt Peyton slide off the couch and onto the floor. Brooke pushes her down so she's flat against the hard wood floor.

Peyton: So we're going to have sex on the wood floor but you didn't want to have sex on the kitchen table… what's the difference?  
Brooke: This wasn't my plan at first but I couldn't get you how I wanted you so I needed you on the floor!  
Peyton: (Smiling) Ok then… Please continue

Brooke pins Peyton's arms above her head and slowly kisses down one. It tickles a little but Peyton loves it. Brooke then plants a hard kiss on Peyton's mouth. She licks Peyton's lips and Peyton teases her for a minute by not opening her mouth. Brooke runs her tongue again along Peyton's mouth and this time she opens it. Brooke runs her tongue in and out of Peyton's mouth and Peyton moaned. She wanted to feel Brooke. Brooke continued to kiss Peyton hard until they needed air. Brooke reached the hem of Peyton's tank top. She teases Peyton's stomach with her fingers. Then she reaches down and while she lifts Peyton's shirt up she kisses up Peyton's stomach. She sucks hard on different spots as she moves up. She leaves love marks all over Peyton's mid drift…. Peyton moaned at the pleasure she was feeling. She ran her hands through Brooke's hair…

Peyton: Brooke, I love you so much you know that right?  
Brooke: Of course I do and I love you too

Peyton: I just wanted to tell you

Brooke: (smiling at her) Ok

Brooke reached Peyton's head and slipped her shirt off. She kissed Peyton hard again on the lips and then went for her spot on her collarbone. Brooke kisses her and works the area for a long time… She then starts sucking on it and Peyton digs her fingernails into her Brooke's back. Brooke winces…

Peyton: Oh God Brooke I'm sorry

Brooke: It's fine baby I'm glad you're enjoying this and I really haven't started yet

Peyton: You're doing great!

Brooke started back down Peyton's body and stops at her bra…

Brooke: Can we get rid of this? (running her fingers under the under wire of Peyton's bra)

Peyton sits up and Brooke's hands run behind her back and unhook her bra. She tosses it over her head. She takes a look at Peyton…

Brooke: How can I be so damn lucky to have you?  
Peyton: I'm the lucky one

Brooke reaches down again and starts kissing Peyton. She lands on her breasts. One breast in her hand the other in her mouth. Peyton loves the way that Brooke works her breast. She nips at it and sucks hard on it and she just makes it arousing. Peyton grabs her hair and sighs in pleasure. Brooke feels Peyton's hips move towards Brooke because of the pleasure she's feeling. Brooke knows it's time to pay a little attention to her southern region. Brooke loves Peyton's legs and she wants to spend time on them. She quickly undoes Peyton's pants and pulls them and her underwear down her legs and sliding them off. Then she goes to Peyton's ankle and kisses her way up her legs like she just did to her. Brooke kisses her thigh and then the area between her thigh and her privates. She takes the tip of her tongue and lightly licks the inside of Peyton's lips to taste the wetness that she has created. She loves that she does that to Peyton. Peyton was getting impatient.

Peyton: Baby come on…  
Brooke: Shit! You're impatient today!  
Peyton: baby, I just need you….

Brooke doesn't make Peyton wait any longer. She takes her sensitive spot into her mouth and sucks it hard. Peyton moans in pleasure… Brooke slips two fingers into Peyton and finds her other sensitive spot. Peyton lifts her hips to meet Brooke's movements. Peyton moans and reaches her climax and goes to push Brooke away but Brooke wasn't stopping. She was going for another round. She intensified the pressure of her sucking and licking and Peyton was uncontrollably screaming….

Peyton: Oh My God Brooke! You're amazing. Please, baby, don't stop!

Brooke just grinned to herself while she kept working Peyton. Peyton climaxed several more times before crying out in sheer joy and shaking uncontrollably! Brooke knew she had satisfied her girlfriend and was pleased. She removes herself from Peyton and went to kiss her.

Peyton: I'm so glad I came home tonight  
Brooke: Me too baby!  
Peyton: But now I'm starving

Brooke: That's good because the timer just went off.  
Peyton: I'll go fix the table we messed up  
Brooke: I'll make some garlic bread

Peyton: (kissing Brooke) I love you so much B. Davis!  
Brooke: Not as much as I love you P. Sawyer

They both laugh and Brooke is still wearing Peyton's shirt and Peyton slips her underwear and tank top on. They both walk into the kitchen and finishing fixing dinner. They share touches and soft kisses and looks while setting up and then they move to the table to eat. Brooke grins at the fact that Peyton just had sex with her right there and Peyton smiled back at her.

Peyton: Want to go again?  
Brooke: No! I really want to eat dinner

Peyton: I got kind of swept away with my naked girlfriend that I forgot to ask where our daughter is?  
Brooke: Hales and Nathan's. I thought after we eat we could shower and go over there but she's not coming home with us because I need more Peyton time

Peyton: But Brooke? (asking while pouting) I miss her!  
Brooke: but I miss you

Peyton: We can still have sex with her in the house. Can we please bring her home?  
Brooke: I'll think about it!  
Peyton: Good now tell me about your meeting today and then tell me about Sam!  
Brooke: My meeting was awesome. Bitchtoria sent them here to close my store but I wowed them with how well I'm doing and introduced my new clothing line and they were eating out of my hand.  
Peyton: I'm so proud of you baby. You're so awesome! I knew you could do it and be happy here!  
Brooke: About Sam  
Peyton: You don't like her?  
Brooke: She's a smart ass little shit! She's mouthy and she calls me out on everything and I just….

Peyton: That bad huh?  
Brooke: Peyton, I'm hooked! She needs us. Her best friend is gone and she has no one. She needs us desperately. She's coming over tomorrow to interview you for Haley's class. It will give you a chance to get to know her. I think we should have her over as much as we can. I really, really like her Peyton  
Peyton: Then I'm sure I'll like her too… You seem a lot happier now too

Brooke: Well one you're home and two I discovered a lot this week while you were gone

Peyton: care to share?  
Brooke: Not right now. We will talk about it later. Right now I want to eat then shower with you.  
Peyton: Then go see our daughter!  
Brooke: Deal

Brooke and Peyton finish their dinner and head to the bathroom for what they thought would be a quick shower. It turned into another love making fest and then trying to get dressed did too. Peyton wanted to see Emma but her and Brooke couldn't stop themselves and they enjoyed every square inch of each other. Finally they were ready and out the door neither ever so happy in their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan sat on the couch while Sam and Jamie played Sorry. Sam was holding Emma for dear life and wouldn't let anyone else have her. Haley thought it was cute how fast she bonded with the baby but it also worried her because what if things didn't work out with Peyton and Brooke. The doorbell rings and Jamie ran to get it. He opens the door and a huge smile fills his face

Jamie: (jumping into Peyton's arms) Aunt Peyton! You're home!  
Peyton: (Hugging him) Sure am buddy!  
Jamie: (getting down and hugging Brooke) Aren't you so happy now Aunt Brooke?  
Brooke: (giving Jamie a big hug) I sure am

Jamie: (grabbing both his aunts' hands and walking towards the living room) She missed you a lot Aunt Peyton  
Peyton: (looking at Brooke) I missed her too

They enter the living room and every looks to see who's there.

Haley: (surprised to see them) what are you guys doing here?!  
Peyton: (sarcastically) I missed you guys so much I had to come see you!  
Nathan: Yeah ok! That's the first thing I'd want to do when I got back from being away from Haley for 3 days!  
Brooke: (smirking) this isn't the first thing we did!  
Sam: Gross I'm in the room and I'm not five I understand what you're talking about!  
Nathan: Get used to it we talk like this all the time!  
Sam: (standing up and walking over to Peyton) I bet you're here to see her!

Peyton: (smiling and taking Emma) Yes, I am

Brooke watches as Peyton's face lights up when she sees Emma. She kisses her face lightly and then snuggles her into her body before sitting down. She just has a look of pure joy and contentment that Brooke rarely sees on her face. Brooke smiles and sits down next to her. She kisses Peyton softly on the cheek and turns to start talking.

Brooke: So what are you guys up to tonight?  
Nathan: Baby sitting your kid!  
Brooke: Whatever you love your goddaughter

Haley: That we do. So Peyton how are things with Mia?  
Peyton: Ok, she turned into a little diva but I think I've brought her back down to earth. She's coming home after this last leg and we're going to work on producing a new album…

Haley: (looking excited) I hope I'm included in that we!  
Peyton: (smiling at her) You are!

Sam: Hey Jamie let's go feed Chester

Haley: You guys don't have to do that

Jamie: Grown up talk is boring momma and I haven't fed Chester at all today!

Everyone laughs

Nathan: Then go feed your rabbit son

Jamie and Sam walk out of the room. Brooke makes sure they are out of ear shot before speaking

Brooke: What is she doing here?  
Haley: I don't know. She just showed about right before dinner.  
Nathan: She's actually been a lot of help. Emma was crying and we couldn't get her to stop then Sam showed up and took her and she was just fine. Then Sam just stayed. She's been holding Emma ever since.  
Brooke: She really likes Emma

Haley: She likes you too

Brooke: How do you know that?  
Haley: While we were cleaning up dinner I sent her and Jamie into the living room and Jamie was drilling her. He asked her if she like you and she told him she did.

That made Brooke smile. She was glad the teenager liked her

Haley: She's scared to death to hang out with Peyton, though  
Peyton: (taking her eyes off her daughter for the first time and looking surprised) Why?  
Haley: She told Jamie that she didn't know if you're going to like her.

Peyton: that's silly I like everyone!

Nathan, Haley and Brooke start laughing hysterically!

Peyton: What I do!  
Brooke: Ok, you keep telling yourself that

Peyton: Whatever! Maybe we can do the interview now so she can see I'm not a monster

Brooke: (pouting) But we weren't going to stay that long!  
Peyton: We're mommies now Brooke that comes first!  
Nathan: Yeah and it sucks Brooke just to let you know and what until Peyton starts to get headaches!  
Peyton: I don't play that card Nathan and you know that!  
Nathan: True she doesn't she just shoves you off her and slams the door in your face

Brooke: (laughing) that sounds more like my girl

Peyton: get Sam down here!

Brooke: (yelling) Sam Jamie!

Sam and Jamie come bouncing down the stairs.

Jamie: What do you want Aunt Brooke?  
Brooke: Peyton wants to start working on your interview Sam

Sam: Really, right now?  
Peyton: Is that ok?  
Sam: Sure…

Peyton: It's about my job right?  
Sam: Yeah

Peyton: then let's go over to the studio

Sam: (eyes lighting up) Right now?  
Peyton: Do you have the time?  
Sam: Yeah  
Peyton: Then right now. We'll get started and we can finish after school tomorrow

Sam: Ok

Peyton: Let's go then

Sam: Ok

Peyton stands up and hands Emma to Brooke.

Peyton: I'll be back to get you in an hour and then Emma can stay here tonight

Brooke: (smiling) Ok

Brooke knew that was the compromise they would make. Peyton would give up taking Emma home for the hour right now with Sam. She smiled at Peyton to say thank you. Peyton leans down and kisses Emma on the forehead and then softly brushes her lips against Brooke's.

Peyton: bye baby

Brooke: Bye

Jamie: Where's my good bye hug?

Peyton turns and gives Jamie a hug and they say their good byes to the gang and she and Sam walk out the door. Neither say a word on the way to Tric. Peyton leads Sam into the studio and sat down at her desk.

Peyton: Go ahead and look around

Sam: Really?  
Peyton: Sure (smiling at her)

Sam walks around and looks at the drawings and different things in Peyton's office. She walks into the recording studio and checks things out. She re-enters the office area and stops to look at a picture.

Sam: (Taking the Friends With Benefit picture off the wall) This is cool

Peyton: My mom drew that. She had breast cancer and we put that album together to raise money. She died before it came out. That was the first record I produced

Sam: That's cool! I'd like to hear it.

Peyton: I have a copy at home I'm sure. I'll get one for you.

Sam: Thanks

Peyton: So… Do you want to interview me for your class or are you just trying to decide if you're going to like me or not?  
Sam: No, really I need to do this paper

Peyton: But you also want to get to know me and see if you like me

Sam: Is that so bad?  
Peyton: No not at all  
Sam: Brooke thinks you're pretty cool.

Peyton: (getting a crazy wild smile on her face) Does she? I think she's pretty cool too!  
Sam: Oh God I heard enough about this from her now I have to hear it from you too?  
Peyton: (laughing) No, you don't. So fire…

Sam: Ok, so I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to write about.  
Peyton: Didn't Hales give you some guidelines?  
Sam: Yeah…

Peyton: Sample questions?  
Sam: Sure

Peyton: They let's start there

Sam: Ok. First I'm supposed to get your contact information in case Mrs. Scott doesn't believe we did the interview

Peyton: (laughing) That's Haley! Making sure her students really do their work

Sam: Yeah, she's tough but she's a great teacher

Peyton: I'm sure she is

Sam: So I need your name, phone number, address to your business etc.

Peyton: Well you know my name but it's Peyton Sawyer my cell is 245-2250, and my business is Red Bedroom Record Company and it's located in TRIC which is 505 Main St.

Sam: Thanks

Peyton: No problem

Sam: So when did you become interested in music?

Peyton: When I was about 5 I think…

Peyton was going to throw her life at Sam the best she could because she knew Sam wanted to know her. She wanted to get to know Sam. The excitement in Brooke's voice made Peyton want to know and like Sam because it would make Brooke happy

Sam: really?  
Peyton: My mom loved music and she loved to draw. I wanted to be just like my mom so I did everything she did. We'd listen to music while we drew

Sam: That's cool. What made you want to produce music?

Peyton: High School. I just got involved in some different projects and my love for it grew so I headed out to LA to make it big

Sam: And now you're here? No offense but this is a long way from LA and making it big! You and Brooke throwing away your dreams for this pittlely ass town! Seriously what is so important about it?  
Peyton: Well when your best friend calls you and needs you, you do whatever you can for them. I was just supposed to stay 2 weeks now I can't imagine leaving.

Sam: Interesting.

Peyton: Yeah….

Sam: Tell me about your time in LA

Peyton: Well I went out to LA for a summer internship and then I was going to come home in the fall and go to school with Lucas

Sam: Who the hell is Lucas?  
Peyton: (laughing) You haven't met Lucas?  
Sam: (looking confused) No

Peyton: He's what kept Brooke and me apart  
Sam: I don't understand

Peyton: We both dated him… He cheated on Brooke with me

Sam: No way!  
Peyton: Welcome to the drama of Tree Hill

Sam: So you two were straight?  
Peyton: We were both with guys in high school

Sam: Ok!  
Peyton: (laughing) Anyway… Fall came and Brooke went to New York and I stayed in LA. I worked in the mailroom. Then I started sleeping with my boss and I was his assistant and I was producing CDs!  
Sam: (eyes widening) Does Brooke know you slept with your boss?  
Peyton: Yeah, she does

Sam: Wow, talk about the LA life!  
Peyton: Yeah

Sam: (getting excited) Did you use drugs?  
Peyton: (laughing again) Not in LA

Sam: But you have before?  
Peyton: Twice, coke in high school  
Sam: Shit! Why are you being so honest?  
Peyton: You're asking so I'm going to tell you

Sam: Did you sleep with any singers?  
Peyton: Two!  
Sam: No way  
Peyton: Yeah Pete from Fall Out Boy in high school and then the leader of the first band I signed in LA

Sam: Wow! This is interesting. You didn't sleep with the first act you signed here?  
Peyton: Mia?! (looking shocked)  
Sam: Don't look so shocked that I would ask you that you do play for both teams…

Peyton liked this girl. She was blunt and to the point. She liked that about her. She was a mini B. Davis and they were all going to get along just fine!

Peyton: I guess you got me there

Sam: (needing to know how serious Peyton was about Brooke) So do you still play for both teams?  
Peyton: I'm with Brooke!  
Sam: I know that but what about this Lucas guy?  
Peyton: He's old news

Sam: So once again do you still play for both teams?  
Peyton: No, I want to be with Brooke and I don't plan on ever being with someone else again

Sam: Yeah, Jamie told Brooke you want to marry her

Peyton: How does he know that?  
Sam: He heard your Lucas telling his mom

Peyton: He's not my Lucas and we really need to stop talking around that kid!  
Sam: (laughing) He repeats everything… So do you want to marry Brooke?  
Peyton: You going to write this in your paper?  
Sam: Maybe

Peyton: Ok, yes I do.

Sam: Really?  
Peyton: Yeah, she's the love of my life.

Sam: Well you two just better not hurt each other!  
Peyton: We'll try not to!  
Sam: K

Peyton: We should head back I promised Brooke we wouldn't stay to long

Sam: Ok. Can I ask you one more thing?  
Peyton: Sure?  
Sam: Why are you guys doing this? Brooke said that you made her get to know to me.

Peyton: Doing what?  
Sam: Getting to know me, letting me hang out with you… whatever you're doing

Peyton: Well we want to help you out if you'll let us

Sam: Ok, let's go

Peyton: (looking confused) Um ok

The left Tric and drove back to Nathan and Haley's in silence. Sam had her iPod and she was so being emo Peyton right now. They pull into the driveway and Peyton goes to get out of the car and Sam grabs her arm. Peyton turns to look at her

Sam: You guys really want to help me?  
Peyton: Yeah

Sam: Ok…

Sam gets out of the car and heads into the house. Peyton follows her. Brooke sees them and smiles. She was wondering what had taken them so long. She wanted to go home and ravish her girlfriend. Sam walks over to her and grabs her hand pulling her off the couch.

Sam: I need to talk to you

Brooke: ok, fine

Brooke looks at Peyton with confusion in her eyes. Peyton just shrugged her shoulders as they walk away. Sam leads them out onto the back deck and just stares out at the pool. Brooke wonders what's going on

Brooke: You going to say something, Sam?  
Sam: Why are you doing this?

Brooke: because you pulled me out here to talk to you?  
Sam: No, not standing out here with me why are you getting to know me?  
Brooke: because we want to help you. Did something happen with Peyton?  
Sam: No, she's actually really cool

Brooke: (Smiling) Yeah she is  
Sam: (rolling her eyes) You two have it so bad for each other it's not funny

Brooke: does that bother you?  
Sam: I thought it would but no it doesn't

Brooke: Good

Sam: So you guys really want to help me?  
Brooke: Of course, do you want us to help you?  
Sam: I don't know… I don't trust that easily but I like you guys you seem like good enough people to me

Brooke: ok, so what do you want to do? And why did you just want to talk to me?  
Sam: I'm comfortable with you…

Brooke: You can trust Peyton

Sam: I know… (looking away)  
Brooke: What's the matter?  
Sam: Nothing… Could you go get Peyton too?  
Brooke: Sure

Brooke walks into the house and returns with Peyton. Both looking completely confused

Sam: (not looking at them) Ok, so I know you guys want to help me and that's cool but…  
Brooke: But what? You don't want our help? You'd rather stay in that foster hell getting the shit kicked out of you?!  
Peyton: (Grabbing her arm) Brooke, calm down

Brooke: No, Peyton! I will not calm down! Why wouldn't she want our help instead of staying somewhere where they hurt her?  
Sam: Because you're just pitting me!  
Brooke: Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis do not do PITY!

Sam: really? Then why would you want to help me?  
Brooke: Haley asked us to get to know you and see what might happen…

Peyton: It's not pity sweetheart. We just want to help you

Brooke: Absolutely not! But if you don't want to be around us then don't (with tears in her eye)

Peyton knew that Brooke had fallen for this girl! She wanted her to be a part of their family and nothing was going to change that now. Peyton smiles at Brooke and grabs her hand. Sam notices Brooke and knows that she really does care about her and that Peyton really cares about Brooke. Maybe this could work after all

Sam: I'm not going to agree on anything but could we hang out more?  
Brooke: Sure

Sam: Peyton?  
Peyton: Anything you want Sam

Sam: ok then how about you guys take Emma and me somewhere this weekend?  
Brooke: (Smiling) Where?  
Sam: Charlotte

Brooke looks at Peyton with begging eyes. She hopes that Peyton will say yes because she really wants to do this for Sam.

Peyton: Why Charlotte?  
Sam: Jack

Peyton: Who's Jack?  
Sam: My best friend in the world and he's in a foster home there

Peyton looks at Brooke and can see her begging her with her eyes. She knows she has to do this for their family.

Peyton: Ok, let's leave tomorrow

Sam: but tomorrow's only Thursday

Peyton: that starts the weekend in our house! We'll leave after you get home from school

Sam: Really?  
Peyton: Really!

Both Brooke and Sam smile at Peyton.

Sam: I'll come over to your house tomorrow after school  
Brooke: Ok

Peyton: No, we'll pick you up we need to talk to your foster mother before we take you any where or your case worker or someone.

Brook: Oh that's a good idea

Sam: Ok, I'll call my case worker and you can pick me up at my house tomorrow after school  
Peyton: Deal

Brooke: Yeah! Road Trip!

Peyton: Oh God Brooke a road trip with a baby isn't going to be ask fun as you think!  
Brooke: Yes it will because it's a family road trip (she looks right at Sam when she says that)  
Sam: I should go

Peyton: See you tomorrow

Sam walks back in the house and Brooke rushes over and wraps her arms around Peyton and kisses her deeply. She pulls away and smiles at her

Brooke: Thank you so much

Peyton: For what?  
Brooke: Emma, Sam, you… we're going to be a family you know that right?  
Peyton: I sure hope so, Charlotte, huh?

Brooke: You know how hard it is to keep best friends apart!  
Peyton: Are they sleeping together too?!  
Brooke: (Smiling) No I don't think so

Peyton: Ok good because they are just kids

Brooke: I know, but we're not and you promised me some more action tonight

Peyton: (leaning down and kissing Brooke softly) Well then we better go because I always keep my promises!

Peyton and Brooke link arms and head into the house to say their goodbyes and head home. They were going to spend the rest of their night making love because with two kids in a hotel room there would be no action for them this weekend.

Brooke couldn't believe Peyton agreed to this and she loved her even more for it. She wanted this family and she wanted it with Peyton. She just hoped Peyton wouldn't change her mind.

As if on cue, Peyton looks over at Brooke and grabs her hand. She brings it to her mouth and kisses it.

Peyton: I love you so much B. Davis and we're an amazing person… I fall in love with you more every day…

With that Brooke scooted over and rests her head on Peyton's shoulder. She knew this was forever and she couldn't get the grin off her face…. They would be Peyton and Brooke and they would have the family they always wanted….

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Road trip with the kids? What do you think? I was going to bring Jack here but decided to take them to Jack…

Please read and review!


	17. Chapter 17: On the Road…

**Chapter 17: On the Road….. **

Brooke was packing her bags and Peyton was lying in bed. She packed her and Emma the night before but Brooke decided that she would wait until the morning. Emma was still at Haley and Nathan's and Nathan was going to drop her off on his way to the river court. Peyton was exhausted from her trip and then from Brooke. She was just going to watch Brooke run around trying to get ready.

Peyton: You know that we're not leaving until Sam gets out of school but our daughter will be home soon and then there won't be any time for some more quality time.

Brooke: Are you saying you'd like to have sex this morning, Ms. Sawyer?  
Peyton: I was hoping so but now you're acting like a crazy lady trying to pack for our vacation! I guess I'll just go take a shower and Brooke myself.

Brooke: Ok, you really need to stop saying that Peyton!

Peyton: Will you please come back to bed? I've been gone for 3 days and I missed you

Brooke: Peyton, we had sex like 7 times last night

Peyton: So then one more time shouldn't be a problem

Brooke walks over and climbs into bed with Peyton and kisses her forehead.

Brooke: baby, come on aren't you sore or tired or something….

Peyton: You're already playing the headache something wrong card?  
Brooke: I don't have that card. I'm just worked up about this trip. Do you think this is a good idea?  
Peyton: How much trouble can a teenager, a baby and two grown women get into?

Brooke: Well you're forgetting why we're going there  
Peyton: Jack!  
Brooke: Teenage boy meets Teenage girl remember Naley wedding and baby before we graduated?  
Peyton: You're a drama queen. It's going to be fine.

Brooke: Ok then….

Peyton: Ok then what?  
Brooke: (Moving to straddle Peyton's lap) If everything's going to be fine then I guess I don't need to worry and I can focus on keeping you happy.

Peyton: I'd like that

Brooke: Me too

Brooke starts kissing Peyton. Peyton is only in her t-shirt so Brooke decides to have a little fun with her. Peyton slides down so she's lying down and Brooke pulls the blankets off. She goes down to Peyton's legs and starts kissing up her leg going from side to side. She reaches Peyton's private part and without moving the t-shirt at all she spreads Peyton's legs and puts her whole body between them. She licks up and down Peyton a few times before finding her sensitive spot into her mouth. She sucks on it for a few minutes and then curls her tongue and puts it inside Peyton moving it in and out and around. Peyton moans at the contact and Brooke feels her getting wetter and wetter. She places her mouth back on her sensitive spot and thrusts her two fingers inside of Peyton. She sucks and thrusts fast and Peyton matches the movement. She climaxes faster than she ever has and her body shakes with pleasure. Brooke leans up to kiss her and then leaves her fingers inside of Peyton just the closeness is nice. She doesn't want to pull them out yet and Peyton squeezes them and Brooke loves that they are that close.

Peyton: God Brooke you are so good at that!

Brooke: Sorry it was a little rushed this time  
Peyton: I'm good I like lustful sex  
Brooke: Sure baby… we can try it again slowly?

Peyton rolls her over and lays on top of her kissing her passionately.

Peyton: No baby because I'm not going slow with you either… Nathan will be her in 15 or twenty minutes.

Brooke: then get to work!

Peyton laughs and she kisses Brooke. Brooke wants to feel Peyton inside of her so the sweetness can be stopped. She takes off her underwear and one quick movement and Peyton laughs. She doesn't waste anymore time kissing or being sweet she goes right to the source. She runs her tongue along Brooke sensitive spot and teases her a little before thrusting two fingers inside of Brooke and flinches…

Peyton: Did I hurt you Brooke?  
Brooke: No I just wasn't quite ready for you yet… sorry please don't stop now

Peyton thrusts her fingers in and out of Brooke and Brooke matches her rhyme she does this for a while before taking her sensitive spot into her mouth and running her tongue up and down it. Brooke is moaning in pleasure and at one point she's even screaming Peyton's name…. She climaxes twice before Peyton stops and she shakes so hard she hits Peyton with her pelvic bone. Peyton pulls away and is teary eyed from the hit but she just crashes her lips to Brooke and kisses her for a little while. They continue to kiss in the bed for a while until the here a knock on the door.

Nathan: Um I not going to open this door because I know you're totally having S-E-X in there but I just wanted to let you know that we can hear you out here and I have Jamie with me…

Brooke and Peyton look at each other and laugh.

Brooke: That's twice now that he's heard us

Peyton: I know but I don't care

Nathan: I just wish I could be in there with you  
Peyton: Nathan, go out in the living room you prev! We'll be right there!  
Nathan: (laughing) On my way!

Peyton: He's your best friend

Brooke: No he's yours!  
Peyton: Well I guess we should get out there  
Brooke: (kissing her again) Yeah we should

The two girls get out of bed and find some pants to put on. They still had their tops on. The get dressed and head out to the living room. They were going to have to face Nathan and they were a little embarrassed. Maybe they should start locking their front door?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton's sitting on the couch with Emma cooing and smiling at her. Emma had her finger wrapped around Peyton's and she's laughing at the funny faces her momma's making. Brooke watches from the doorway of the living room even more in love with Peyton ever time she sees her. They have an hour before they have to pick up Sam and the car's packed so now they are just playing the wait game. Peyton is starting to second guess this trip and Brooke's been doing that all day. Brooke joins Peyton on the couch. She leans over and just as Brooke's about to kiss Peyton on the cheek Peyton turns so their lips gently brush each other.

Peyton: God, I love you!

Brooke: We're not having sex on the couch with Emma in the room, Peyton!  
Peyton: (a little hurt) I love you for more than just sex Brooke ever though you are flipping amazing at pleasing me!  
Brooke: I'm nervous about this trip

Peyton: Me too! Do you realize that Charlotte is almost 4 hours from here?  
Brooke: I noticed that when I map quest it last night

Peyton: What are we going to talk about? Can we hold hands? Can we share little kisses? How does this work?  
Brooke: I don't know… Are we going to sleep in the same room?  
Peyton: Do you think that's a good idea?

Brooke: (pouting now) but you just got back and I hate sleeping in your bed alone!  
Peyton: Our bed and we're going to have a young impressionable girl with us do you think it's a good idea we share a room when we're not married?  
Brooke: That's what you're concerned about? How about the fact that we're two women? Or the fact that when we're in bed together we can't help but have sex multiple times?  
Peyton: I want to sleep with you! If she's going to move in she needs to realize we're together so we're sharing our room. Just absolutely no sex this weekend! None!  
Brooke: No even if Sam and Jack go to a movie or something?  
Peyton: If Emma's napping at the same time then ok!

Brooke smiles as kisses Peyton. Peyton lays her face gently on her face. She smiles at Brooke and leans over to kiss her. This time Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slips her tongue in. Their tongues dance together until the little baby in Peyton's arm cries out a little.

Brooke: (pulling away) she sure knows how to interrupt doesn't she?  
Peyton: A little but she's so damn cute!

Peyton starts cooing at Emma again and Brooke laughs.

Brooke: P. Sawyer you are the most amazing person I know. I love you so damn much it hurts!  
Peyton: Baby don't love me so much it hurts just love me!  
Brooke: Oh I do.

Peyton: We should probably get going. We need to stop and fill up the car and Sam's going to be waiting for us.

Brooke: We're crazy!  
Peyton: We are but we're doing this for our future. I can tell that you really like Sam and you really want to help her but she's never going to trust us in less we show her that we care about her. This is the first step

Brooke: You don't like her do you?  
Peyton: I love her! She's just like me it's great! You're going to have two emo people on your hands now!  
Brooke: I think you have that wrong. You're going to have two emo people on your hands.  
Peyton: No, I've noticed since I was gone you've come around a little B. Davis and I'm proud of you for that. You're a strong woman and I like seeing that!  
Brooke: I was a mess when I came home but you've helped me so much, P. Sawyer. You're the love of my life and the fact that you came home and made all my dreams come true has made me want to be that strong person I once was

Peyton: (leaning over and kisses her) I'm so glad baby! I love you no matter what but I'm glad you're choosing to be the strong version of yourself.

Brooke: Me too now let's go pick up that teenage angst that's going to become our daughter!

Peyton: Hey before we go… should we talk to her about that this weekend?  
Brooke: Let's see how it goes… We don't want to scare her. If we have a good weekend and it seems like she'd be open to the idea of moving in we'll talk to her on the way home.

Peyton: Sounds good. Come pretty girl let's go!  
Brooke: Ok, Lucas!  
Peyton: What?!  
Brooke: Lucas always used to call me pretty girl!  
Peyton: Oh, I guess I do remember that. (Emma in one arm wrapping her other arm around Brooke) But now you're my pretty girl and don't you forget it! (leaning in and kissing her hard on the lips)  
Brooke: (out of breath when she pulls away) Oh baby there is no way I could ever forget that, Blondie!  
Peyton: (laughing) Now who's being Lucas?  
Brooke: God! I don't even want to think about that ass!  
Peyton: Makes two of us. Let's go beautiful lady!  
Brooke: I like that better

Peyton: ok then… (grabbing Brooke's hand and walking towards the door)

Brooke gets in the passenger side and Peyton puts Emma in her car seat. She then gets into the car and grabs Brooke's hand. No matter what the weekend brings they'll face it together and that's all that matters to either one of them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting on the front porch with an older woman. She had her bags sitting next to her. She got a huge smile on her face when she sees Peyton and Brooke pull into the driveway. Sam jumps off the porch and runs to the car as it slows to a stop. The older woman follows. Before Sam says anything she pulls Emma out of the car and snuggles her in.

Sam: See Beth I told you she was cute…. Isn't she cute?  
Beth: She is very cute. Kat is your case worker right?  
Brooke: (looking a little shocked) Yeah she is

Beth: When Sam was in the office yesterday asking if she could go with you guys Kat overheard and couldn't say enough about you two. She thinks the world of you guys and thinks you're doing an amazing job with Emma

Brooke: (blushing) Thanks. Um… I'm Brooke and this is my….

Peyton: Girlfriend Peyton!

Brooke: I didn't know if you wanted me to say you were my girlfriend

Peyton: Why not I am?  
Beth: Yes, Kat told me about the two of you. How wonderful

Sam: Yes, wonderful! So can I go with them?  
Beth: Yes but you better behave yourself!  
Sam: Yeah, yeah, yeah

Peyton: Do we need to talk to her foster mother?

Sam get a terrified look on her face

Brooke: We'd like to meet her

Beth: I think that's wise

Sam: Come on she's a b…

Beth: Samantha, don't talk like that you're holding a baby!

Sam: Fine let's get this over with

Sam leads Peyton, Brooke and Beth into the house. Peyton looks around. The house is messy but not dirty. It's small a there are 5 little kids running around the place. A young boy a little older than Sam walks out of one of the rooms and an older woman is sitting in a chair smoking. Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. She also couldn't believe that this woman had 7 children. Sam sees the look on Peyton and Brooke's face and feels embarrassed. She just holds Emma tighter knowing that this little girl was saved from the system.

Sam: Maggie….

The older woman turns to look at Sam and she looks strung out. Brooke is appalled.

Maggie: What in the hell do you want Sam? I'm watching General Hospital. (noticing Beth and the baby in Sam's arms) I'm not taking another one it. Come on Beth!

Beth: Don't worry she's not staying and Samantha is going away for the weekend

Maggie: Like hell I have to work this weekend who's going to take care of the kids?

The boy sitting on the couch looks at Sam and smiles.

Boy: Don't worry Maggie I'll be here to take care of them. Sam's going with some people

Maggie: Whatever just don't get your ass in trouble! You've been in enough of that this year and remember if you end up in jail I'm leaving your ass there this time!  
Sam: (looking down to avoid Peyton and Brooke's shocked looks) Ok, I'll be back on Sunday night. Thanks Dylan. I owe you

Dylan gets up off the couch and walks over to Sam. He half hugs her and whispers something into her ear before rounding up the kids and heading outside to play with them.

Sam: Can we go now?  
Peyton: Um… yeah let's get out of here

Brooke: Sam, go put Emma in the car.

Sam looks at Brooke and then walks out. Brooke turns to look at Beth

Brooke: What in the hell is this place? How can you leave children here?!

Beth: Once someone is a foster parent it's hard to get the children away from them. She feeds them and they're clean so it's taking time. I just started this case so I'm working on it but it takes time

Brooke: We want Sam! Right, Peyt?

Brooke turns to look at Peyton and sees her standing at the window looking at all the little children in the yard. Brooke walks over and places her hand on her shoulder.

Brooke: What's that matter, P. Sawyer?

Peyton: (turning to look at Brooke) Honey, look at all of those babies stuck in this hell hole!  
Brooke: Peyt… we can't. We don't have a big enough house

Peyton: Look at Sam with them and Emma too… What's the deal with Dylan?  
Beth: Dylan and Sam have living with Maggie for the last 6 years. Dylan is supposed to be at the University of North Carolina but he couldn't leave Sam and the other kids. He works at the body shop and makes sure the kids have what they need. He also makes sure that he takes the beatings instead of Sam. When he's not home Sam makes sure that she takes the beating so the little kids don't have too.

Peyton: That's so messed up

Beth: I know and I'm trying to get them out of here I am but it's hard

Brooke: Peyton, we can't… We have Emma and…

Peyton: (turning to look at Brooke and putting her hand on her face) I know. I just feel bad for them.

Beth: Save Sam… She needs it. She's pretty bad off and if you two can save Sam I'll save the rest of them

Brooke: We can do that

Peyton: We sure can

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and they walk out of the house. Sam is standing there with Emma safe in her hands playing with the other little kids. This was a side of Sam Peyton and Brooke hadn't seen and they love it. Somewhere in that tortured teen is a little girl just wanting to be loved. Peyton, Brooke, Sam and Emma get into the car and head off towards a weekend of what they hope is fun!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They had to stop at the gas station to fill up the car. Of course Peyton was driving because she likes to be in control. She gets out to pump gas and Brooke and Sam stay in the car. Peyton opens the back door to look at Sam.

Peyton: (smiling at her) Road Trip food?  
Sam: what?  
Peyton: When you take a road trip you need road trip food? What's your guilty pleasure?  
Sam: I don't know. I don't get to have snack food that much and I've never been on a road trip before

Peyton: Then get out and go inside and load your arms with all the food and drink you like

Brooke: What about me P. Sawyer?  
Peyton: baby you can have anything you want!

Brooke: Ok

Peyton: Go ahead both of you head inside and I'll bring in Emma when I'm done

Brooke and Sam walk into the convenient store and Sam starts looking around. She's never been in a store where she didn't need to steal for what she wanted. The urge was there and Brooke could see it in her eyes.

Brooke: We don't steal, Sam! You can have whatever you want honey and you don't have to worry about paying for it. This weekend is on Peyton!

Peyton walks up behind them holding Emma.

Peyton: What did you just say about me?  
Brooke: That Sam can have whatever she wants because this weekend's on you!  
Peyton: Oh it is is it?

Brooke: It is!  
Peyton: Well Sam when you're with us you can have whatever you want and don't even think twice about it. You don't have to worry about paying for things ever. It's on us! Our parents bank rolled our teenage years so we should give back to today's youth. (turning to look at Brooke) you on the other hand make twice the money I do so you can buy your own damn road trip food!

Sam walks over and grabs a bag of chips and a bottle of diet coke. Peyton looks at her.

Peyton: Seriously?! It's a four hour trip. You're going to need more snacks than that.

Brooke walks over with a basket full of food and diet cokes.

Brooke: Baby I got the Twizlers you love to eat while you're driving and diet coke. I also got your favorite chips!

Peyton: (Smiling at Brooke) Thanks

Brooke: (looking at Sam's hands) Chips and a diet coke? Seriously you need to pig out on this trip! That's what we do!  
Sam: Ok ok!

Sam goes and grabs some chocolate and some cookies and a magazine. Peyton and Brooke smile at her as the walk to the counter.

Sam: I'll take Emma and get settled while you two check out

Peyton: (handing Emma to Sam) Ok thanks

Sam and Emma walk out of the store and Brooke kisses Peyton hard on the lips. The clerk looks at them and then continues checking them out.

Peyton: What was that for?  
Brooke: You're being so great with Sam

Peyton: How am I supposed to be?  
Brooke: I don't know but you're just being great and I love you for that!  
Peyton: I love you too

Clerk: 52.50

Peyton pulls out her debit card and pays for the food and gas. Brooke grabs the bags and they head to the car. When they get there Sam is sitting in the front seat. Brooke gives her a dirty look and Peyton laughs.

Brooke: What's so funny?  
Peyton: I'm driving so it looks like you're in the back seat

Peyton gets into the car and Sam rolls down the window.

Sam: I figured Peyton would need help with the playlist and I know you're taste in music sucks plus don't you want Peyton and I to bond?

Brooke just rolls her eyes and gets into the back seat. Next stop she was getting her seat back. How in the hell was she supposed to hold Peyton's hand from the back seat?

Peyton: that's cute that you think you're going to help with the playlist but no one touches the playlist except me!

Brooke laughs and Sam turns to look at her. Brooke sticks her tongue out at her.

Brooke: Ha! Peyton doesn't let anyone play with the radio not even you!  
Sam: Whatever! I brought some music I thought she would like!  
Peyton: Ok put it in and I'll see what I think  
Brooke: But you never….  
Peyton: Brooke there will never be a time in this world that I think n'sync is a great band!  
Brooke: Whatever Peyton!

Sam puts in the CD and Peyton instantly smiles.

Brooke: What the hell is this? It's awful!  
Sam: Oh my gosh! No it isn't!  
Peyton: this is the best music ever! I saw them in concert in LA

Brooke: Who is it?  
Sam: The Cure

Peyton: The Cure Greatest Hits. Ok, Sam I guess we can take turns being in charge of the radio

Brooke: I'm sorry Peyton did you hit your head?  
Peyton: No I just sort of like Sam's taste in music

Brooke just smiles, they were bonding.

Brooke: So what do you want to do this weekend, Sam?  
Sam: See Jack  
Brooke: Well duh but besides seeing Jack is there something you'd like to do?  
Sam: I guess not  
Peyton: We can do anything you want to do…  
Sam: Really?  
Peyton: Really  
Brooke: (handing Sam her Blackberry) Here Google Charlotte and find us some fun things to do this weekend.

Peyton: Jack can come with us. We'll spring him from the foster home

Sam: For the whole weekend?  
Brooke: Why not!  
Sam: You guys are awesome

Sam starts surfing the net on Brooke's phone and Peyton smiles at Brooke in the rear view mirror. So far so good. Sam seemed happy and Brooke and Peyton were happy too. They had nothing to worry about. It was going to be smooth sailing!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hour one has just come to an end. Sam was asleep in the front seat and Brooke was leaning up holding Peyton's hand and they were talking.

Brooke: You like her don't you?  
Peyton: Brooke, she sitting right there and is probably faking so she can listen to what we're saying!  
Brooke: So, I want her to come home with us Peyton

Peyton: Brooke, we talked about this. We don't want to scare her away. Now of course I like her… I think she's an amazing kid but we can't rush anything, ok?  
Brooke: (Smiles at Peyton) Ok, I sure do love you

Peyton: I like you too!  
Brooke: Whatever, you love me!  
Peyton: I sure do beautiful…

Emma starts screaming and Brooke turns to look at her.

Brooke: She was asleep! What the hell is wrong with her?  
Peyton: She's probably hungry Brooke

Brooke: Oh, ok

Peyton: We should have planned leaving a little better and we should have fed her before we left

Sam jumps at the crying baby

Sam: I got her Maggie.

Brooke: Sam, it's ok. You're not on kid duty this weekend

Peyton: There's a rest stop up ahead. I'll stop there.

Sam: I could stretch my legs!  
Brooke: Me too

Peyton smiles at the two and pulls off into the rest area. She gets Emma's bottle ready and goes to hand it to Brooke

Brooke: I thought you were on kid duty this weekend.

Peyton: So I'm paying and I kid duty! What the hell are you doing?  
Brooke: Loving you. It's your punishment for leaving us alone for three days

Peyton: Holding our daughter and giving her a bottle is not punishment. But no loving for you is!  
Sam: Ok, gross you two!  
Brooke: Sorry Sam

Sam: I'm all good with the lesbian loving going on but I don't want to have to hear about it!  
Brooke: Deal!  
Sam: I'll give Emma her bottle. I love holding her and being with her

Peyton: Ok, if you want too

Sam: I do

Sam gets out of the car and takes Emma out of her car seat. She walks over to the picnic benches and sits down and starts feeding her. Brooke looks out at her while Peyton is standing in the door way of the car

Brooke: Sam, we'll be right out!

Sam rolls her eyes knowing they're so going to have a make out session. Brooke pulls Peyton into the back of the car and kisses her hard on the lips

Peyton: Brooke we said no sex this weekend

Brooke: I'm just kissing my girlfriend and who said anything about sex?  
Peyton: whenever we start kissing like that it leads to sex!  
Brooke: Can't help it! Can't keep my hands off of you

Peyton: Well you're going to have to now get out here!

Brooke doesn't listen and pulls Peyton into another deep passionate kiss. She lets her hands run up Peyton's back under her shirt and her lips linger on Peyton's. They kiss long and hard until Sam clears her throat and they jump apart.

Sam: Sorry to interrupt but Emma needs her diaper changed.

Peyton and Brooke get up and move out of the car. Sam just smiles and shakes her head at them.

Brooke: Sorry Sam

Sam: For what?  
Brooke: Making out with Peyton in front of you

Sam: I'm ok with it really I am. It's a little weird but when I see how much you two love each other it's sweet. I think you're perfect together and Emma's lucky to have parents like you

Peyton: (Smiling) We're lucky to have Emma

Sam: My mom dropped me off at a foster center when I was 5. She just left me there. I was crying and trying to get them to let me go with her but they just held me and she just walked away. I've been bounced from home to home since then. I've been with Maggie for 6 years. She's mean but at least I have a place to call home

Brooke: That's horrible. Do you know where your real mother is?  
Sam: Yeah, I've tried to connect with her but she sent me a note saying she didn't want anything to do with me and asked me to stop writing her. It was hard but Dylan told me it was for the best.

Peyton: I was adopted.

Sam: You were?  
Peyton: I didn't know until I was 17 and my birth mother was dying of cancer. She showed up wanting to get to know me. I also found out I have a ½ brother

Sam: Wow!  
Brooke: I was just abandon and giving money so my parents didn't feel guilty!

Sam: We are sure a messed up bunch. But not this little one… (staring down and smiling at Emma)  
Peyton: No, we're not going to keep things from her and we're not going to be absentee parents either

Brooke: That's one thing we can agree on but I think Momma Peyton will be more absentee than I will!  
Peyton: Give it up Brooke! I was gone three days

Sam: (changing Emma diaper) All she did was talk about how much she missed you and if she could go and get on a plane to meet you and on and on. I swear I thought my ears were going to fall off from all the talking about you!

Peyton: Oh that's so cute that you missed me so much!  
Brooke: Shut up! You missed me too

Peyton: I did and I'll try not to take too many more of those trips

Brooke: We'll just go with you!  
Peyton: Deal  
Sam: I'm finished with Emma's diaper and she finished her bottle and burped so we can get back on the road if you guys are ready

Brooke: I get the front!  
Sam: Whatever (Smiling at her and crawling into the back seat with Emma)

Brooke crawls into the front seat and sits next to Peyton with a huge grin on her face. Peyton rolls her eyes and Brooke pecks her on the cheek.

Sam: You two are actually really good together

They both just smile at Sam and Peyton drives off. They are speeding down the expressway and when Brooke thinks Peyton isn't looking she changes iPods so hers is playing. Love Story starts blaring and Peyton turns to look at her.

Peyton: What the hell is this, Brooke?  
Brooke: It's my Taylor Swift playlist!  
Peyton: In my car?  
Brooke: Technically this is my car

Peyton: Brooke, seriously what is this?  
Sam: She's not bad, Peyt. Not as dark and depressing and you like it but she's got some good songs.

Peyton: (looking in the rear view mirror) You listen to this crap?  
Sam: Guilty!

Peyton: (Smiling at Sam) Ok, I guess you win Brooke but if you two break out in song I'm so turning it off!  
Brooke: Deal!

Taylor continues to play through the car and Peyton watches Brooke trying so hard not to start singing. She's tapping to the rhyme with her foot and she's humming but she's not singing and she wants to so bad. It's her favorite one of Taylor song and Peyton looks at her and laughs.

Peyton: Go ahead sing but if you wake up our daughter it's your ass!  
Brooke: (smiling at her) No, you said no singing

Sam: But you're practically jumping out of your seat up there and you can't stop mouthing the words and it's driving us crazy! Sing the damn song!  
Brooke: Can I restart it?  
Peyton: Whatever makes you happy

Brooke smiles and grabs Peyton's hand then she restarts the song. The music is playing and Sam and Peyton both laugh when Brooke's head starts bobbing up and down. They think she looks so funny! Brooke ignores them and just keeps listening to the music. Brooke starts blaring out the words to "Crazier" and Peyton just smiles trying to hide her laugh. Brooke wouldn't be getting a record deal any time soon! The song was coming to an end and Peyton notices that Brooke turns to look at her as she's singing so she listens closely to the words

Brooke: (Singing off key and out of tune)

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier oh_

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier crazier crazier 

Peyton looks at Brooke and Brooke winks at her.

Peyton: I kind of like that song

Brooke: It's one of my favorites

Sam: La la la! Seriously you two should just get married already!  
Peyton: You've been hanging out with Jamie too much!  
Sam: (laughing) That's all he talks about is you two all the time. He wants you two to get married so badly

Brooke: He just wants to be in the wedding!

Peyton: He's so damn cute he gets to be in the wedding!  
Brooke: (Smiling at Peyton) So I figured we left at 3 so that will put us there around 7. Have you talked to Jack yet?  
Sam: no, I didn't tell him I was coming. He has to be signed out by an adult so I figured we'd go over tomorrow and sign him out

Peyton: Ok, cool

Brooke: So what do you guys want to do tonight?  
Peyton: Sleep!  
Sam: Watch TV

Brooke: No, I did not ride in this car for 4 hours to sleep and watch TV

Sam: Not even if it means sleeping with Peyton?

Peyton and Brooke both turn to look at Sam.

Sam: What?! I can't join in on the witty banner too!

Peyton: You fit in beautifully I'm so proud!  
Brooke: Me too

Sam: (smiling) Thanks. They have whitewater rafting you guys want to go?  
Brooke: Um, no! Besides who would watch Emma?

Sam: How about we go to the zoo? I've never been to the zoo before! We were supposed to go in 2nd grade and I got the chicken pox and couldn't go

Peyton: That is so sad. We need to cheer your life up a little!  
Brooke: No a lot and I think the zoo is a perfect place to take you guys.

Sam: Cool

Peyton: There are a few amusement parks too. Why don't you and Jack pick one and you can do that on Saturday and then we'll meet up for dinner.

Brooke: Oh, a whole day of shopping for us then! (smiling at Peyton)  
Peyton: I was thinking the art museum

Brooke: You're joking right?  
Peyton: No!  
Brooke: I am not going to an art museum!  
Peyton: Then I'm not going to the mall!  
Sam: Oh my gosh! Why don't you do both? I'm glad I'll be at the amusement park with Jack

Brooke: Yeah, how lovely!  
Peyton: (Stomach growling) I'm hungry anyone else?  
Brooke: We've been eating snacks for an hour Peyt. How can you be hungry?  
Peyton: Just am. Do you guys want to stop or not?  
Sam: I didn't eat lunch today so I could eat.  
Brooke: Fine let's eat but it's only 5 o'clock and we never eat this early!  
Peyton: Fine baby open the licorice and I'll eat some more of that and then we'll go to dinner in Charlotte. You ok with that, Sam?  
Sam: Yeah I have a ton of snacks back here. I'm good

Brooke: See you two are already realizing that what Brooke wants Brooke gets

Peyton: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Peyton turns up the radio to listen to the rest of Taylor Swift's album and Sam starts reading her magazine. Brooke is holding Peyton's hand and they drive on. So far so good!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hour 3 and ½ not so good. Brooke is whine about sitting in the car for so long and Emma has been fussy for the last ½ hour. Sam has tried and Brooke has tried to calm her down and nothing seems to be working.

Brooke: Peyton make her stop and I want to get out of this car!  
Peyton: (bitchy now) Seriously Brooke if you don't stop whining I'm leaving you here!

Sam had her headphones in and wasn't listening to anything. She just wished Emma would stop crying! Peyton pulls off the road into an emergency stopping place and gets out of the car. Brooke looks at her.

Brooke: What the hell are you doing?!  
Peyton: I'm getting in the back seat to take care of Emma. Get in the driver's seat and drive!  
Sam: (pulling out her headphones) Why are you stopping?  
Peyton: Brooke's going to drive

Sam: Can I ride shot gun?  
Peyton: Go for it!

Sam gets out of the car and jumps into the passenger seat. Brooke is in the driver's seat and Peyton is in the back. She is a firm believer in seat beats but Emma wouldn't stop crying. She took Emma out of her car seat and puts her in her arms. She snuggles into Peyton and stops crying. She whimpers a little and then fall asleep. Brooke looks in the rear view mirror

Brooke: What the hell did you do?  
Peyton: Picked her up. She's never gone that long without being held and I think she was going through withdraws

Sam: well thank god she stopped crying. I thought I was going to start crying myself!

Peyton: (snuggling Emma into her chest and reclining her seat) I think I'll take a little nap. We only have about ½ hour to go so do you think you can handle it Brooke?  
Brooke: Sure, I know you're tired with the jetlag and then being up so late last night. I told you to go to sleep!  
Peyton: Whatever.

Peyton made sure Emma was secure in her arms and then she dozed off to sleep and it was just Sam and Brooke.

Sam: Does she like me?  
Brooke: (not registering who she was talking about) Does who like you?  
Sam: Peyton!  
Brooke: What's not to like?  
Sam: Brooke come on! I'm trying here. I paid attention and I found things we have in common I want her to like me.

Brooke: You don't care if I like you?  
Sam: I know you like me but Peyton's hard to read.

Brooke: God, is she ever!

Sam: So?  
Brooke: She likes you kiddo so don't worry about it

Sam: are you sure Brooke?  
Brooke: Why do you care so much if she likes you?  
Sam: It's just important ok? I like her I like her a lot!  
Brooke: Once again I'm not feeling the love

Sam: Brooke, come on I've been hanging out with you for the last 3 days if I didn't like you do you think I'd bother? Of course I like you. I just want to make sure Peyton and I like each other…

Brooke knew why Sam wanted Peyton to like her. She wanted to be a part of their family and she knew that if Peyton didn't like her that wouldn't happen. Brooke smiles at Sam.

Sam: I'm excited to see Jack.

Brooke: good!

Sam: Thanks for doing this for me…

Brooke: thank Peyton. She' agreed

Sam: So how does it work with you two?  
Brooke: What do you mean?  
Sam: If it's ok with Peyton then you do it if it's not then you don't?  
Brooke: I don't know…. I guess I run everything pass her. She's my life… It took us a long time to get here and I just don't want to lose her…

Peyton stirs in the backseat and is listening to Brooke now.

Sam: But you told me about being strong and independent don't you think that's the woman Peyton fell in love with and that if you were that person again she'd still love you?  
Brooke: Of course she would. It's just when we got together I was this weak crying mess… And maybe she's just around to take care of me.

Sam: No, Peyton's pretty in love with you

Brooke: How can you tell?  
Sam: Oh my gosh! She stares at you like she wants to rip your clothes off every chance she gets and when you walk into a room her eyes dance. I don't think she would stop loving you for any reason unless you cheated on her

Brooke: We've been there! I would never do that to her.

Sam: Then why are you afraid to be yourself? I saw you the last few days and you were strong and giving me hell then Peyton comes back and you're like 'ask Peyton' or 'Peyton is it ok with you?' She does whatever you want to do. I mean she says she's hungry and you say you're not and she drives for 3 more hours without eating just to make you happy! She isn't going to leave if you have an opinion!

Peyton smiles in the backseat. Give her hell, Sam! I want my old Brooke back! The one that used to give me hell!

Brooke: You don't understand!  
Sam: I understand just fine I think you need to be who you are because Peyton loves you and she isn't going to walk away because you tell her what you want!  
Brooke: Well you're the same way around her!  
Sam: I haven't known her for 10 plus years and she isn't my girlfriend… Plus I don't want to mess this up!

Peyton makes herself known now because she wants to join in the conversation….

Peyton: (sleepily) Hey guys!  
Brooke: Sorry did we wake you

Peyton: No couldn't really sleep. What are you talking about?  
Brooke: Nothing

Sam: You!

Brooke: (looking at Sam) Sam!  
Sam: Well we were!  
Peyton: What were you saying?  
Sam: Brooke's afraid you're going to leave her!  
Brooke: Sam's afraid you don't like her!

Peyton: (shocked look on her face) Pull over right now, Brooke!

Brooke: (also shocked) What?!  
Peyton: Pull over in that rest area right now!

Brooke does what Peyton tells her and Peyton gets out of the car still holding Emma and opens Brooke's car door and grabs her face and kisses her hard. Brooke shocked at first tries to pull away but Peyton won't let go of her face and Brooke final melts into the kiss.

Brooke: What the hell was that for?  
Peyton: I fell in love with you when I was 14 I'm not going to stop now! Be yourself Brooke. I told you that this morning! Be the woman I fell in love with, strong, independent, sexy, charming, caring, amazing, sweet, loving… Be that person. That's the girl I love! If you can't be yourself with your partner who can you be yourself with… I'm not going anywhere I promise!

Brooke had tears in her eyes and she kiss Peyton again

Brooke: ok…

Peyton looks across the car at Sam and then holds her hand out to her across Brooke and Sam takes it. Peyton smiles at her

Peyton: And you kiddo are a keeper! Don't worry about it I think you're great!  
Sam: Really?  
Peyton: Really! Now can we get to Charlotte so we can eat some dinner and hang out?  
Brooke: (Smiling) Yeah, let's go!

Peyton got back in the car and they continue their trip. So much drama already and they haven't even met Jack yet. Peyton hoped the weekend would settle down and the ride home wouldn't be as eventful. She could only hope. She relaxed again and listened and Taylor Swift filled the car. She could get used to this life… Brooke, Sam and Emma made everything happy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter: Charlotte and Jack. Please review. The review keep me writing. Thanks for all the reviews so far! 


	18. Chapter 18: Two Teenagers equals Trouble

**Chapter 18: Two Teenagers equals Trouble**

Sam was up at the crack of dawn and was waiting impatiently for Brooke and Peyton to get up. Of course Emma picked today to sleep in. Brooke and Peyton travel in style. They were in a huge suit with three bedrooms, a huge sitting area, two bathrooms and a kitchen. Sam starts some coffee in hopes to wake the sleeping women up and it doesn't seem to be working. She can't wait anymore and heads for their bedroom door. She knocks and nothing. She opens the door and walks in. Both women are sound to sleep. Brooke's head in on Peyton's chest and Peyton's arms are wrapped around Brooke. They look so cute together. Sam looks at the clock and it reads 8 o'clock. She knows they can check Jack out at 9 so she really wants to get going. She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to Peyton.

Sam: (Shaking Brooke lightly which causes Peyton to move too) Hey you guys.

Brooke stirs a little moving off of Peyton and Peyton is still dead to the world.

Sam: (Trying again) Brooke, Peyton….

Peyton rubs her nose and rolls over on her side to spoon Brooke. Sam can't take it anymore. She wants them to get up

Sam: (loudly) Brooke! Peyton!

Brooke jumps and hits Peyton in the face. Peyton then jumps and looks to see what's going on.

Peyton: What the hell? What's the matter? Why'd you hit me in the face?  
Brooke: Sorry baby I didn't mean to (rubbing her eyes) What's going on?  
Sam: (still on the edge of the bed now laughing) Sorry… Did I wake you?  
Brooke: (Sitting up) You're a little shit! You know you woke us up. What's up?  
Sam: It's 8 and we can check Jack out at 9

Peyton: (rubbing her eyes and sitting up too) Is Emma up yet?  
Sam: No… but

Peyton: Ok, ok. We're getting up but we're ordering breakfast first then we'll go get Jack

Sam: Can't we take Jack to breakfast?  
Brooke: That's a great idea! Everyone needs to shower and we need to feed Emma then we can go get Jack, go to breakfast and then go to the zoo!  
Sam: Is Jack going to stay here with us?

Peyton: There are three rooms!  
Sam: But Emma's in one, I'm in one and you two are in one

Brooke: We're putting you in Emma's room so that way we can hear you on the baby monitor if you try to pull anything with Jack

Peyton: And we'll be sleeping with the door open

Sam: Great so Jack and I can listen to your pillow talk?!  
Brooke: Go shower!

Sam: Thanks you guys!  
Peyton: You're welcome

Sam walks out of the room and Peyton lies back down.

Peyton: I thought teenagers were supposed to sleep until noon

Brooke: Think about when Lucas came back from that trip senior year and you were up at 6 in the morning waiting for him… that's how Sam is with Jack!

Peyton: Or that fact that you called me at 2 in the morning or whatever time it was because you missed me and wanted to know when I was coming home?  
Brooke: You can be a bitch sometimes you know that?  
Peyton: I've been called worse!

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton hard on the mouth. Emma once again starts crying.

Brooke: Seriously if she doesn't let mommy get some she's going to boarding school when she's older!  
Peyton: (laughing at Brooke and kissing her again quickly) Baby, you weren't getting any anyway! Plus you're not sending my baby girl to boarding school unless I'm going with her!  
Brooke: I wouldn't really send her to boarding school but aren't you going to rush too her like you always do?  
Peyton: the doctor told me that wasn't healthy. She'll never learn how to self soothe if we rush to her every time she starts crying. We're supposed to give her a minute and then go to her

Brooke: Oh, I see. Well then let's give her a minute…

Brooke leans over and starts kissing Peyton and Peyton responds. She then pulls away and looks Brooke in the eyes and smiles at her.

Peyton: I love you Brooke Davis!  
Brooke: I love you two Peyton Sawyer!

Peyton: See, she found her pacifier!

Brooke: Wow that's amazing.

They hear Emma cooing.

Peyton: We should only let her cry for a minute though but she stopped before that so that's good. I'm going to go get her  
Brooke: No, I'll do it.

Peyton: Ok, then I'm going to lay her and relax

Sam walks out of the shower

Sam: Ok, one of you needs to shower! Let's move. No time to waste.

Peyton: Ok, I'm heading that way

Brooke and Peyton laugh. They just want Sam to have a good weekend. She deserves it. Brooke heads down the hallway to get Emma and Peyton heads to the bathroom. The only thing that sucks so far is that Brooke can join her in the shower! The rest of the morning has been perfect. Their two daughters happy and excited for their day!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was bouncing off the walls in the car on the way to the foster home. She couldn't wait to see Jack. She missed him so much. She also wanted him to meet Peyton and Brooke. Peyton was driving and Brooke was reading a magazine. The foster home was about a 30 minute drive from their hotel. Luckily Emma was asleep.

Sam: Are we there yet?  
Peyton: No, Sam about 15 more minutes

Brooke: Will you stop asking us that?  
Sam: I'm excited to see Jack. I remember how you were the day Peyton came home. You were sitting in your store going crazy waiting and waiting

Brooke: ok, I get it but asking us if we're there yet isn't going to put us there any faster

Sam: Maybe I'll annoy Peyton enough that she's drive faster

Peyton: Not with kids in the car I won't!

Sam: fine I'll just listen to my iPod

Sam put her headphones in and blares her music so loud that Peyton and Brooke can hear it in the front seat. Brooke looks at Peyton and rolls her eyes.

Peyton: Do you think Jack is Sam's boyfriend?

Brooke: I don't know… Should we ask her?  
Peyton: I just don't want teenage trouble if you know what I mean!  
Brooke: I totally understand.

Peyton: (yelling) Sam!

Sam doesn't hear her.

Brooke: (yelling) Sam!

No response from the teenager so Brooke turns around and pulls her headphones out.

Sam: What the hell did you do that for?  
Brooke: We're trying to talk to you  
Sam: Oh, ok what?  
Brooke: Peyton, ask her

Peyton: No you ask her

Brooke: No you

Peyton: I'm not…

Sam: (cutting them off) Will one of you two ask me whatever it is you want to know?!  
Peyton: is Jack your boyfriend?  
Sam: (laughing) Um no! He's my best friend. Don't you two have a best friend?  
Peyton: Yeah Brooke

Brooke: Peyton  
Sam: Oh well it's not like that with Jack. We're just friends

Brooke: ok, just checking

Sam: Don't worry even if we weren't I wouldn't have that kind of reunion with him in the hotel with you two in the same room!

Peyton: Good to know

Brooke: Where would you have it?  
Sam: I wouldn't!  
Peyton: Also good to know

Sam: Seriously are we there yet?  
Peyton: (turning into a parking lot) Yes we are!

Sam: finally!

Peyton parks the car and the three get out Brooke grabbing Emma. They head into the building to the front desk. Sam's social worker Beth and arranged for them to get Jack for the weekend and gave them the paperwork they would need to check him out of the facility. Peyton had all the paperwork so she walks to the front desk where the receptionist is sitting. Brooke was so glad that Sam wasn't in a place like this because it seemed worse than her foster home if that was possible. Peyton talked with the lady and signed some papers and then went back to sit with Brooke and Sam who were waiting on a bench.

Sam: What's going on?  
Peyton: She's getting him. He'll be out in a minute.

Sam: (smiling) Great!

A few minutes later this big heavy door opens and out walks a geeky looking boy with messy curly hair and the saddest eyes in the world. He sees Sam sitting on the bench and he instantly smiles. Sam gets up and runs over to him and hugs him!

Jack: Sam, what are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming!  
Sam: It was a surprise. I have another surprise too! You get to come with us for the weekend

Jack: (looking a little confused) Maggie is letting me come to Tree Hill for the weekend?  
Sam: Heavens no! She hates us but my new friends (dragging Jack over to them) Brooke (pointing to her) and Peyton (pointing to her) brought me here to see you and they agreed you could hang out with us for the weekend.  
Jack: (smiling) Sweet! (holding out his hand to Brooke and Brooke shaking it) Nice to meet you Brooke

Brooke: You too

Jack: (doing the same to Peyton) Peyton

Peyton: Jack

Jack: (smiling) I just have to get my stuff

Sam: (grabbing his arm) Come on I'll help you pack. We're going to the zoo today and an amusement park tomorrow and then Sunday I don't know. I'm sure we'll do something fun before we bring you back.

Sam and Jack walk off behind the doors again and Brooke smiles at Peyton.

Brooke: I haven't seen her that happy since we met her

Peyton: I know it's like she's a different person.

Brooke: Thanks a lot for coming this weekend. I know you just got home from Colorado and you had a hard week and this probably wasn't your idea of fun but I really appreciate it.

Peyton: Wherever you are is where I want to be so I was happy to come on this little trip this weekend. Besides I've already gotten to know Sam better and that's a good thing.

Brooke kisses Peyton quickly on the cheek.

Elsewhere, in Jack's room, Sam and Jack are packing his stuff for the weekend. Sam has a huge smile on her face and she is quickly packing Jack to get out of there.

Jack: So what's with those two waiting for us?

Sam: What do you mean?  
Jack: When we opened the door they were holding hands and quickly let go when they saw us.

Sam: Oh they're together

Jack: (making a weird face) Like dating?!  
Sam: Yeah, they live together and that's their baby

Jack: Well they look to rich for you to be with so what's the deal?  
Sam: I think they want to take me in

Jack: Yeah right! They probably just feel sorry for you. You know that people like that don't take kids like us in

Sam: You don't even know them, Jack!  
Jack: I bet they just bought you here because they feel sorry for you!

Sam gets a sad look on her face. What if Jack was right? What if they weren't going to take her in? She wanted to be with them. Man, she got her hopes up for nothing. Jack's right people like Brooke and Peyton want cute little babies not troubled teenagers. Jack notices that Sam looks sad now.

Jack: What's your deal, Sam?  
Sam: Nothing  
Jack: Oh don't give it a second thought at least they bought you here to see me they can't be all that bad.

Sam: I guess so. Let's go

Jack picks up his bag and throws it over his shoulder. He then throws his arm around Sam.

Jack: Come on Sam let's get out of here.

Sam and Jack head back to the waiting room where Peyton and Brooke were smiling waiting for them. Brooke was holding Emma and Peyton is sitting next to her. Peyton notices right away that Sam looks sad.

Peyton: Sam, you ok?  
Sam: Yeah, I'm great. Let's go

Brooke: I can't wait to take you guys to the zoo.

Peyton: Me either

Jack: The zoo should be fun

Sam: I sure hope so

Brooke: (Standing up and throwing her arm around Sam) Come on you goof

Sam smiles and the four walk out of the foster center. Jack is just thrilled to be out of that place and Sam is just thrilled to be with Jack, Peyton, Brooke and Emma even if it doesn't last. She just hopes that this weekend was the only chance she has to spend with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Sam is overly excited in the backseat of the car. She can't wait to get to the zoo. She has Peyton's camera and she's taking pictures of everyone in the car. Brooke smiles at her and then sticks her tongue out. Sam just snaps away.

Peyton: Are you having fun?  
Sam: Yeah I'm just taking pictures to pass the time

Peyton: Well don't waste all the memory!  
Brooke: You can take lots of pictures of me!  
Peyton: Oh god! Don't get her started

Jack: You can take pictures of me too  
Sam: (turning and snapping one of Jack) There! Peyt, smile!

Peyton: No, I'm not a picture type of girl

Sam: Come on Peyt. It's for the memory book or whatever you guys make. It's Emma's first trip to the zoo!  
Brooke: You're too sweetheart!

Sam smiles and Peyton pulls into the parking lot and parks. She turns and smiles at Sam and Sam snaps the photo.

Peyton: Ok, let's go to the zoo!  
Sam: I can't wait!  
Brooke: Oh God you're too funny

They get out of the car and get Emma's stroller and everything else she needs for the day. They walk to the gate and Jack pulls his wallet out. Sam looks at him and takes money out of her back pocket. Between the two of them they had 15 bucks. They noticed that it was 20 dollars a person to get in. Jack looks at Sam and Sam looks at Jack. Peyton and Brooke look at each other.

Brooke: 4 and a baby please

Woman in behind the window: 80 dollars. The baby's free

Peyton: (pulling out her debit card) Here you go

Brooke: I was going to pay for it

Peyton: You can buy all the food!

Brooke: Deal

Jack: Um…  
Sam: (hugging Peyton) Thanks!

Peyton: (Smiling at her) Brooke and I told you this weekend was on us  
Jack: (looking down) Thanks

Peyton: No problem

They walk in and look around. Sam sees the zoo map and walks over to it. Peyton is pushing Emma's stroller and Brooke has her arm looped through hers

Sam: They have zebras!  
Peyton: You like zebras?  
Sam: Yeah can we go see them first?  
Brooke: Sure (Smiling)  
Jack: Dang and elephants… Them next

Peyton: Sure let's go

The gang walks through the zoo stopping at different animals along with way. The zebras were towards the back so they wanted to stop and see what was along the way. Sam was now carrying Emma and Peyton was taking pictures of the three kids along the way. Brooke would hop in a few and then they all insisted that Peyton get in a few. Finally they reach the zebras and Sam gets a huge smile on her face. The zebras were standing by the fence and Sam reached out to pet them. Peyton took a few pictures and she and Brooke other smiled.

Jack: Hey why don't the three of you with Emma stand in front of the zebras and I'll take your picture

Sam: (Looking sad) No, they don't want their picture taken with me

Brooke: Sure we do.

Peyton: That's a great idea Jack

Peyton and Brooke go standing one on each side of Sam. They wrap their arms around her and she's holding Emma. They all smile and Jack takes the picture. It was perfect. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around zoo taking pictures and having fun. Sam had never had such an amazing day in her life. Neither had Jack. They didn't want the day to end. Sam hoped it would stay this way forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton were sound to sleep after their long day. They had had so much fun and the smile on Sam's face was priceless. Jack and Sam had rented some movies and were supposed to be hanging out in the main room of the hotel suite. The doorbell to the suite rang several times before Peyton woke up. She shakes Brooke lightly.

Peyton: Baby, someone's at the door

Brooke: (rubbing her eyes) Hun, not now it's late

Peyton: Brooke, someone's here!  
Brooke: (sitting up looking at the clock) Peyton it's 3 in the morning

Peyton: I know but someone's here

The doorbell rings again waking Emma who is now screaming.

Peyton: You go get the door I'll get Emma

Brooke: Ok

They both get out of bed. One heads down the hallway to Emma's room the other to the front door. Brooke walks to the door and opens it. Standing there was a security guard between Sam and Jack. Brooke looks at the two kids as Peyton joins her in the doorway with Emma in her arms.

Brooke: What's going on?  
Security Guard: These kids belong to you?  
Brooke: Yes, is there a problem?  
Security Guard: Well first I kicked them out of the adults only night club

Peyton: The strip club?!  
Security Guard: Yes, m'am that's the one. It's in the basement of this building.

Peyton: I know I saw the sign when we pulled in

Brooke: You said first so what else happened?  
Security Guard: When I was doing my rounds of the pool these two were in it naked!

Peyton: What?!  
Sam: We had our underwear on!  
Security Guard: the point is that the pool closed at 10 so they picked the lock to get into the pool!  
Brooke: (face dropping and raising her voice) Samantha!

Emma starts crying and Peyton starts bouncing her around. Sam just looks at them

Sam: Did we wake Emma?  
Peyton: (looking pissed) The doorbell ringing 10 times did! Where's your key?  
Sam: He wouldn't let us use it. He said he had to talk to you

Brooke: Thank you sir for bringing them back and we'll take care of it from here!

Security Guard: Well I can understand why these two are rebelling (looking at Peyton and Brooke)  
Brooke: (pissed now) What's that supposed to mean?!  
Peyton: Let it go Brooke. I don't want to have to pack up and leave at 3 o'clock in the morning

Brooke: (looking at his name tag) Well Bruce you're lucky that my girlfriend doesn't want any trouble because I'd kick your ass right now if she didn't just tell me to behave! And your manager will be getting a complaint from me in the morning! (Grabbing Sam and Jack and slamming the door in the security guard's face)

Brooke looks at Sam and then at Peyton who has Emma back to sleep. Peyton looks at Jack and Sam and shakes her head.

Brooke: (still tired and not really thinking about what she's saying) get your little asses in bed right now! We will deal with you two in the morning! I'm so pissed off right now Samantha Walker! You woke up your sister and Peyton and I and the punishment isn't even coming to mind right now! I want to stew about it for a while! Now go both of you and you can forget about the amus…

Peyton: (cutting her off) Baby, let's sleep on it. We'll punish them tomorrow

Sam gives Peyton a thankful look and Peyton just gives her the evil mommy eyes

Peyton: Samantha, you are so not off the hook! You are in trouble young lady and Jack I don't know who's idea this all was but you're in trouble too! Now go!

Sam and Jack head to their rooms and Peyton and Brooke crash on the couch.

Brooke: Why would she do that?  
Peyton: She's testing us. I noticed that since she been with Jack she's been doing little things she wasn't doing before. I think he said something to her. I'm not sure what but it's freaked her out

Brooke: What are we going to do?  
Peyton: Love her

Brooke: I already do

Peyton: Me too

Brooke: I'm tired

Peyton: Me too

Brooke: Let's get some sleep we have ass to kick in the morning  
Peyton: Well we're being tested as parents and since ours were never around we'll have to take Karen's lead on this one.

Brooke: Ok, (standing up) let's go

Brooke and Peyton walk back into their room and when Sam hears them she runs out of her room and into Jack's. Jack is staring at the ceiling and she plops in bed next to him.

Sam: Jack did you here Brooke call Emma my sister?

Jack: Yeah I heard that but…

Sam: I think she meant it though

Jack: Sam, we're from a different world then them  
Sam: (tears running down her face trying to change the subject) we're dead

Jack: Yeah they're pretty pissed off. Sorry about getting you in trouble

Sam: I could have told you no

Jack: I know but all of that was my idea. Plus isn't it better that you know they'll turn on you if you do something wrong?  
Sam: (looking sad) Yeah, I guess so

Jack: I'm tired Sam

Sam: Me too Jack.  
Jack: Stay here?  
Sam: (curling into his side) Yeah

Jack falls asleep and Sam looks at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to her. She also knew Jack was right… People like Brooke and Peyton didn't want people like her!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack felt bad because he heard Sam crying later in the night so he got up and ordered room service so they could all sit down over breakfast and talk about what happened. Sam is the second one up because she couldn't sleep due to worrying about what Peyton and Brooke were going to do to them. Emma starts crying and Sam runs to get her so she wouldn't wake Brooke and Peyton. About 20 minutes after Jack ordered breakfast Peyton comes walking out. She looks a mess. She goes straight for the pot of coffee Sam made and pours two mugs. She looks at the two kids and walks back into the bedroom.

Sam: (looking at Jack) I'm dead!  
Jack: I better go pack.

Sam: Yeah, I'll help you (lying Emma, who has drifted back to sleep, down in her bassinette)

The doorbell rings. Sam runs to get it. It's breakfast. Jack had ordered a ton of food and Sam looked at him. The man brings the food in and Sam tips him with the little money she had. The man leaves and Sam turns to look at Jack

Sam: How are we going to pay for this?  
Jack: Don't worry I'll take care of it later

Peyton: (from the door way) No you won't! Brooke and I will take care of it. You will not steal when you're with us

Brooke: (joining her) no, stealing is never ok!

Peyton: Well it looks like you ordered enough food for all of us so we might as well eat breakfast

Brooke: I'm starving

Sam and Jack look at each other. They shrug their shoulders and wheel the cart further into the room. Everyone loads up their plates and sits around the living room of the suite. Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton looks at Brooke. They had decided that they were going to let Sam and Jack go to the amusement park but they were on warning and if anything else happened they were dead!

Sam: So after breakfast we'll pack so you can take us both home

Brooke: We're not taking you home!  
Peyton: We brought you here for the weekend and we're staying for the weekend. Now not to say we're not really pissed off at you right now but we're not going to take you away from your friend.

Sam: Really?  
Brooke: Really but listen here young lady if you pull any more shit like you did last night you're going to be grounded beyond your 30th birthday!  
Sam: Really?  
Peyton: really! No more nudie night clubs and no more picking locks to the pool! You two are on probation now!

Brooke: Keep yourselves out of trouble today!

Sam: (getting up and hugging Brooke than Peyton) I promise I'll behave and so will Jack won't you?  
Jack: Yeah, thanks for not making Sam go home today

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) Well I know how important it is to have your best friend around you

Brooke: Me too. Now go get ready for the amusement park!

Sam: Jack, you go shower first

Jack: Ok…

Jack gets up and heads to the bathroom. Sam looks at Brooke and Peyton.

Sam: I'm really, really sorry  
Brooke: You're not off the hook young lady we're just not going to ruin your weekend

Sam: Are you going to turn me into Beth?  
Peyton: We're not going to do anything like that. You're just going to be on our watch and we'll talk more about it later

Sam: (hugging them) thank you!

Brooke and Peyton looks confused

Brooke: Why are you thanking us?  
Sam: Because you didn't hit me and you didn't lock me in my room!

Peyton and Brooke share a glace and the smile at Sam. They were taking her home with them this weekend no matter what. She needed to get out of that house. The only problem was that Peyton was having a hard time thinking about those 5 little kids with that woman without Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Jack had been at the amusement park for 3 hours and road a lot of the rides. Brooke and Peyton had given them 200 hundred dollars each and they didn't know what to do with all that money. Sam wanted to stop and eat an elephant ear so they did. They were sitting at a table and Jack looks at her.

Jack: So Sam what's on your mind?  
Sam: I just think you're wrong about Peyton and Brooke

Jack: I don't think so, Sam. Just keep your guard up

Sam: I will

Jack: I think they feel sorry for you. They feel sorry for me. If they really wanted you then way haven't they said anything to you about living with them or anything like that?  
Sam: Maybe they're just waiting

Jack: Yeah, I love how sometimes you still live in your fairy tale world, Sam. No one wants us.

Sam: Yeah, I guess you're right. Have you heard anything about your brother?  
Jack: He's not getting out for 3 more years

Sam: You'll be 18 by then

Jack: I know so I'm stuck in that hell of foster center

Sam: I'm sorry Jack  
Jack: Me too but they are trying to find me a foster home  
Sam: Yeah like that's better than a center

Jack: Well Maggie's isn't but some places are

Sam: Yeah true

Jack: Do you want to ride some more rides?  
Sam: Yeah we have to meet Brooke and Peyton for dinner at 6 so we should head off if we want to have so more fun

Sam gets up followed by Jack. She really didn't want to believe him but he was right they hadn't asked her to stay. Why was Jack so against her being happy with Brooke and Peyton? Did he want to best for her?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton got smart and they put the baby monitor by the door to the suite so if it was opened they would hear it. They thought they had it all figured out. Peyton was really proud of herself for thinking of that. Brooke just laughed at her. They set the kids up with movies and junk food and told them they could hang out in Jack's room because all the rooms had TVs. The only rule was the door had to stay open. Peyton and Brooke said their good nights and they headed off to bed with their door open so they could listen and make sure everything was ok. They drifted off to sleep and once again Jack decided they should have some fun. He went to the mini bar and got all the little bottles of alcohol. Sam protested and told him to put them back but he started drinking them.

Jack: (holding out a bottle to her) Come on Sam! It's not like they give a shit what you do

Sam: (Taking the bottle) Maybe you're right  
Jack: That's my girl

Sam starts slamming the small bottles and so does Jack. Soon they've gone through 8 or 9 bottles they weren't sure and they were pretty lit. Jack leans in and starts kissing Sam she allows him. His hands start wondering all over her body and then she quickly puts the brakes on.

Jack: Come on, baby!  
Sam: Jack, no.

Jack: Fine how about some music?  
Sam: Ok

Jack gets up and goes to plug his iPod into the iHome on the wall. They didn't realize it was on full volume so when he hit play ever wall in the room shock. Down the hall Brooke and Peyton jumped out of bed and Emma starts screaming her head off!

Brooke: What the hell now?!  
Peyton: (yelling) SAM!

Brooke: Oh God Emma is screaming

Peyton: I know that Brooke!  
Brooke: Why are you getting mad at me?  
Peyton: I don't know! I'm sorry I'm just tired

Brooke: Me too

Peyton and Brooke get up and walk to Jack's room. Sam had gotten up to get Emma and was trying to calm her down thinking she didn't wake up Brooke and Peyton. When she saw the two standing in the door way she knew she was dead. Brooke looked around the room. There was alcohol bottles laying all around and Sam's sweatshirt was on the floor. She was sitting on the bed with just her tank top on and Brooke looks at Peyton.

Peyton: Shit!  
Sam: It's not what it looks like!  
Brooke: So you didn't drink the entire mini bar and weren't about to have sex with Jack?  
Sam: Ok yes and no

Peyton: Yes to the drinking no to the sex?  
Sam: Right

Peyton: (walking over and taking Emma from her) get this room cleaned up and then get your little ass in our room! We need to have a chat as for you Jack take a cold shower you won't be having sex with Sam tonight or any other night for that matter!

Brooke looked at Peyton and could see how pissed off she was. She liked that motherly side of Peyton. Peyton turned and walked out carrying Emma. Brooke followed. Emma was crying and Peyton was trying to settle her down.

Brooke: two nights in a row

Peyton: I feel like I felt when we brought Emma home! No sleep at night

Brooke: I know. Let's just put her in our room

Peyton: that's a good idea

Brooke: I'll get her bassinette

Brooke pushes the bassinette into their bedroom and Emma has a pacifier in her mouth. The baby is almost asleep. Once she is sleeping Peyton lays her down and they wait for Sam. Sam waited as long as she could, 30 minutes, in hopes that Brooke and Peyton would have fallen asleep. Nope, no luck!

Sam: (opening to door) You two still up?  
Peyton: oh, yeah we're waiting for you

Sam: Oh

Brooke: get in here!

Sam: (walking in) What's up?  
Peyton: What's going on Sam?

Sam looks at them and there's a perfect spot between the two of them that she'd fit in nicely. She crawls into bed and snuggles there. Brooke smiles at Peyton and Peyton smiles back.

Sam: (a little buzzed decides to spill her guts) You guys don't want me and I'm just a pity case and Jack said you just brought me here because you felt sorry for me (she's crying now)

Brooke: (looking at Peyton who nods her head) Oh, Sam that's not true. Peyton and I want you! We just didn't know if you wanted us. We were waiting to see how things turned out. We didn't want to rush you into anything…

Sam: Really? (sniffling)

Peyton: Really honey. We've already talked to Beth about it and this weekend while we're gone she's told Maggie

Sam: I can come home with you?  
Brooke: If you want…  
Sam: (hugging Brooke and then hugging Peyton) I want to so bad but….

Peyton: The kids and Dylan

Sam: (looking down) Yeah

Peyton: Beth's working on getting the kids out of there and Beth talked to Dylan and he wants you to get out too. He said she never hits the little ones but beats the shit out you two and less him now because he's so big so it's mostly just you and it's when he's gone

Sam: (Crying harder again) Yeah… She likes the little kids it's us she doesn't like. She wasn't always this way

Brooke: Sweetheart we want you out of there and if you want you can come home with us tomorrow night

Peyton: You're grounded but you can come home with us all the same!  
Sam: (looking at them) Grounded?!  
Brooke: For a month! Limited phone calls to Jack! No new music, no fun what so ever!

Peyton: Brooke, no new music? That seems a little harsh

Brooke: (smiling at Peyton) Ok, fine! But no life: school, working with one of us after school and then home! And you have to baby sit for free every Saturday night for the month so I can go out with Peyton!

Sam: (smiling) that's not really that big of a punishment!  
Peyton: Well that all we have right now take it or we'll come up with something more!  
Sam: I'll take it!

Brooke: You coming home with us?  
Sam: I really can?  
Peyton: Yes, sweetheart you really can!  
Sam: (Smiling and hugging them again) Thank you so much!  
Brooke: Now get the hell out of our bed so we can go to sleep!  
Sam: Just sleeping?  
Peyton: Get out! You and Jack ruined any mood I was in!  
Brooke: Me too and the lack of sleep the last two nights have made me a mega bitch

Peyton: Oh I know!  
Brooke: Not funny P. Sawyer

Peyton: I'm not trying to be funny, you've been crabby the last two days!  
Brooke: So cut off  
Peyton: that's ok I'm not the one who needs it!  
Sam: I'm going to bed. Thanks you guys

Sam gets up and stumbles out of the room. She heads down the hallway to Jack's room. He was listening to his iPod waiting for her. When he sees her enter the room he takes his headphones out.

Jack: So?  
Sam: I'm going home with them

Jack: Right now, they're making us leave?  
Sam: No, they're letting me move in

Jack: After everything we did this weekend?  
Sam: Yeah, isn't that great?

Jack: Wow, that's amazing Sam.  
Sam: I'm so excited

Jack: I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused for you

Sam: I'm grounded for a mouth. I won't be able to call you as much but they're taking me home!

Jack: (looking bummed) I know Sam and that's so cool

Sam: Jack…

Jack: Just promise you won't forget me

Sam: Never

Jack: Ok…. I'm tired Sam

Sam: Me too

Jack: Stay with me?  
Sam: Yeah

Sam crawls into bed with Jack and he wraps his arms around her. She puts her head on his chest. Peyton and Brooke were standing outside the door. They turn and smile at each other. Peyton turns to walk back to their room and Brooke grabs her arm. She turns Peyton towards her and kisses her deeply.

Peyton: What was that for?  
Brooke: Everything…. Peyton Sawyer I love you!  
Peyton: Well Brooke Davis I love you too!

Brooke: She's going to be a handful

Peyton: Just like you

Brooke: (Swatting her) And emo like high school Peyton  
Peyton: At least we'll know how to handle her

Brooke: As long as we're together….

Peyton: You got that right baby

Brooke: I'll be glad when we're home and Sam has school…

Peyton: Me too baby!

Brooke kisses Peyton again and they walk back to their room to get some sleep. They are about to enter yet another new step in their relationship… Things are so great they couldn't imagine them any other way. They are both happy for the first time in a long time… It feels good to be happy and they hope nothing can take that away from them….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, let me know what you think… A little rebel in Sam but not too bad. There's more to come… She isn't going to just roll over and behave herself that wouldn't be Sam… Someone's coming to town in the next chapter and oh… Lucas is coming home from his trip from New York! Let's see what kind of drama he'll stir up! Please read and review! Thanks 


	19. Chapter 19: Testing the Waters

**Chapter 19: Testing the Waters**

**Part of this chapter is a little mature… nothing sexual just the content of something that's going to happen. I just wanted to warn you… I'll make the line before that section solid so you will be prepared for it…. **

Peyton and Brooke dropped Sam off at Maggie's to a waiting Beth who was going to help her pack her things and then take her back to Brooke and Peyton's. Brooke and Peyton headed home but first stopped at the one hour photo shop. Peyton had picked up and photo album book at the zoo and she wanted to get the pictures to surprise Sam with. They pull into the shop and Brooke looks confused.

Brooke: Baby what are we doing here?  
Peyton: I have a surprise for Sam!  
Brooke: (lighting up) What?  
Peyton: You'll have to wait and see. Why don't you go ahead and take the car and go home. I'll walk home when I'm done here

Brooke: Peyton, we live on the outskirts of town on the beach. It's like 10 miles

Peyton: Ok, you go home and get everything ready and come back and pick me up in an hour, deal?  
Brooke: (Leaning over and kissing her) well I was hoping to make up for lost time…

Peyton: this is more important

Brooke: More important than sex with me?  
Peyton: Afraid so baby. Now go open the windows in Sam's room and freshen the place up!  
Brooke: Fine babe. I love you

Peyton: I love you too

Peyton got out of the car and heads for the door of the store. Brooke gets in the driver's seat and drives off. Peyton walks into the store and uploads all their pictures and then heads to the café across the street to wait for them to be developed. She had the photo album book in her had. It was a black album that just read "Zoo Memories" on it. She took out the drawing pens she kept in her purse and ordered a cup of coffee. She started to sketch Sam's on the cover and a zebra next to her. She was petting it and had a huge smile on her face. Peyton didn't realize that someone had walked in and was looking over her shoulder.

Voice: Dumped Brooke and moved on to a little hottie, huh? Isn't she a little young for you Peyt?

Peyton turns her head to see Lucas standing there. She rolls her eyes at him and goes back to her sketch.

Peyton: I see you didn't leave your jackassness in New York!  
Lucas: (sitting down) Oh, Peyt you know I'm just jealous that she gets to kiss you and do the things I love doing to you! Anyway, who's the kid? Emma can't be that big yet. I've only been gone a few days

Peyton: Sam, didn't you meet her?  
Lucas: I don't think so. What's she to you?  
Peyton: Brooke and I are going to be her foster parents

Lucas: Damn another one Peyt! How many kids are you two going to have?  
Peyton: A house full I hope

Lucas: What about a baby of your own?  
Peyton: Not in the cards anymore Lucas and anyway Emma and Sam are mine… Mine and Brooke's

Lucas leans over and grabs her face putting his lips to her ear.

Lucas: Baby, I can give that to you….

Peyton: (pulling away) Lucas! I don't want that with you!

Lucas: You used too  
Peyton: Where's Lindsay?  
Lucas: We're taking a break  
Peyton: Why?  
Lucas: Because I told her I am still in love with you

Peyton: Lucas, we don't have a future!  
Lucas: So you say

Peyton: Luke, I'm planning my life with Brooke. I'm in love her

Lucas: You love me too  
Peyton: I do but I'm not in love with you, Luke. You have to stop this. It's only causing you more pain

Lucas: (standing up and leaning down to kiss Peyton on the forehead) We'll see baby! You always end up back in my arms and in my bed!

Peyton rolls her eyes again and Lucas gets his to go bag and leaves the café. She finishes her sketch and walks back across the street to pick up her pictures. She then went back to the café to wait for Brooke and put the pictures in the album for Sam. She was looking through the pictures and noticed the one of the four of them in front of the zebras. She took out her sketch pad and started drawing it. She had made two copies of the pictures but she wanted to sketch it. This was her family and she loved it. Once again lost in her thoughts and her drawing Peyton didn't realize that Brooke was now standing behind her. Brooke leans down and kisses her on the cheek and Peyton jumps.

Brooke: (laughing) Why are you so jumping baby?  
Peyton: Lucas!  
Brooke: What about him?  
Peyton: He's back!  
Brooke: And after my girlfriend?  
Peyton: Maybe but don't worry about it. Where's our little girl?  
Brooke: With Naley. They brought Jamie over to help decorate the place to welcome Sam. (pointing to the sketch) May I?  
Peyton: Sure (handing Brooke the sketch) It's far from done

Brooke: P. Sawyer, this is beautiful

Peyton: Thanks

Brooke: When it's done it's going in the living room

Peyton: Ok

Brooke: So what's Sam's surprise?  
Peyton: Not telling but let's get home before she gets there

Brooke: (whining) But Peyton I can't wait to see it!  
Peyton: (Standing up) Come on it's only going to be a few more minutes anyway!

Brooke: (pecking her cheek) Fine!

Peyton smiles at Brooke and loops her arm through hers. They head for the door with smiles on their faces. Brooke's a little concerned with the fact Lucas is back and she was going to ask Peyton more about it later. She didn't want to fight but she had to know. The girls get into the car and head home to their family.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Jamie are running around the house hanging balloons and Jamie made a sign that read "Welcome Home, Sam." Haley and Jamie were so excited for Sam but Nathan had his reservation and wasn't hiding it. In fact, he refused to help them set up. Haley and Jamie had baked and cake and everything was prefect. Haley was a little pissed about Nathan's behavior.

Haley: What is your problem?  
Nathan: I just think Peyton and Brooke are rushing things. You know how they are. They rush into everything!  
Haley: No they don't!  
Nathan: They're going to get hurt

Haley: No they won't! Have faith Nathan  
Nathan: I hope you're right

Haley: I am

The front door opens and Peyton and Brooke walk into the house. Peyton sees Nathan holding their daughter and she smiles. Emma brings a smile to her face no matter what and she loves it. Peyton walks over and sweeps the bundle out of Nathan's arms

Nathan: God, P. Sawyer you spent all weekend with her can't her godfather have some time with her?

Peyton: Sure you can take her for the night when I'm sleeping!  
Nathan: Whatever!  
Brooke: So Broody's back in town huh?

Nathan: He is?  
Haley: I talked to Lindsay this morning she didn't say anything

Brooke: Well Peyton saw him at the café

Haley: Oh well then I guess he's back  
Peyton: Yeah, he said he and Lindsay are taking a break

Haley: (looking surprised) What?! I'll have to call him later

Peyton: Guess so but today is about Sam so who cares

Brooke: (frowning) It' ok that he's still your friend Peyt.  
Peyton: He is but I'm not going to worry about him. If he wants to talk he knows where to find me

Brooke: Ok then  
Haley: (noticing Brooke's look trying to change the subject) When's Sam coming?  
Brooke: She should be here any time

As if on cue the doorbell rings. Peyton smiles and Brooke runs to the door. She opens it and standing there is Sam with her arms full of bags. Brooke grabs one and leads Sam in. Beth follows her and sits Sam's other bags down.

Brooke: Beth, these are our friends, Nathan and Haley Scott and this is their son Jamie

Beth: Nice to meet you.

Haley: You too

Beth: Well I'm not going to interrupt this bonding time. Peyton and Brooke I'll be by in the next few weeks to see how everything's going and for a home visit. I'm sure it will be great.  
Peyton: (walking over to Sam handing her Emma and then walking to Beth) Perfect. We'll see you soon  
Beth: good luck and thank you (smiling at them)  
Brooke: No, thank you

They show Beth to the door and then join their friends. Sam is sitting on the couch with Jamie and Emma on her lap. Peyton grabs the camera and quickly takes a picture. She was feeling motherly and wanted to capture all these moments. Everyone was kind of just sitting quietly not know what to say. Jamie broke the silence

Jamie: Sam, do you like the balloons and sign?  
Sam: I love them did you do it?  
Jamie: Yeah, and we made you a cake

Brooke: Sam, do you want to see your room?  
Sam: (Smiling) Sure

Peyton: Everyone grab a bag then

Sam: Um I have Emma

Peyton: Then I guess you don't have to carry one (Smiling at her)

They head up the stairs and Jamie had put balloons in Sam's room too. Brooke had opened the windows and put flowers on the night stand. The room looked homey. They had decided to give her Peyton's old room with the furniture and bedding that Peyton loved so much but gave up for Brooke. They thought Sam would like them. Sam walks in and looks around. She notices a desk and the huge closet and all the space that was just hers and she smiles. She sits on the bed to see how soft it is. She loves it and she can't stop smiling.

Sam: This is great! Are you sure I can stay in here?  
Brooke: It's your room

Sam: Cool thank you so much  
Haley: Well we have cake and ice cream so before you start unpacking and getting all settled how about we go and have some and then we'll leave you guys to get used to each other

Peyton: Sounds great

The gang heads downstairs again to enjoy their party food. Everyone is eating cake and talking and laughing. The Scott's finish and head for the door leaving the Davis-Sawyer gang to settle into their new lives.

-------------------------------------------------

Sam was lying on her bed she had finally finished unpacking and she was texting Dylan. Brooke gave her 1 hour of phone time. She thought they'd be so happy to have her that they'd forget she was grounded but they didn't. Sam had to turn her phone over after her allotted time and Brooke would keep it. She did have the door open but Peyton still knocked on the doorframe before entering. Sam looks up and sees her new foster mom standing there. She smiles at her.

Sam: Come on in

Peyton: I have something for you

Sam: Where's Brooke?  
Peyton: Making dinner

They hear Brooke coming up the stairs and she walks into the room plopping down on Sam's bed.

Brooke: You were going to give her your surprise without me in here?  
Peyton: Ok gosh you're a two year old sometimes!  
Brooke: Whatever! (sticking her tongue out at Peyton)  
Peyton: Ok now that we're all here. (taking the package from behind her back) This is for you Sam

Sam takes it and un-wraps the tissue paper Peyton has wrapped around it. Sam looks at the cover and smiles.

Brooke: Let me see!

Sam turns to show the cover to Brooke

Brooke: Did you do that today, P. Sawyer?  
Peyton: (smiling) Yeah open it

Brooke moves to one side of Sam and Peyton on the other. They look through the pictures with smiles on their faces. Peyton had made little drawings throughout the book and it was awesome

Sam: Peyton, this is so cool

Peyton: Well I wanted you to have something to remind you of our first weekend together and to welcome you to the family

Sam: (hugging her) Thank you

Brooke: I didn't know you could be so sentimental, P.?  
Peyton: I'm not a bitch Brooke!  
Brooke: Sometimes you are. Any way the lasagna is in and I thought we'd watch a movie while we wait

Peyton: I'm game

Sam: Me too can I just finishing talking to Dylan?  
Peyton: Sure, 10 minutes

Sam: Ok, I'll be right down

Peyton and Brooke get up and head out the door. Brooke grabs Peyton and pins her to the wall and gives her a huge kiss. Brooke tongue begs for entrance and Peyton opens with pleasure. They kiss for a few minutes just pulling away for air.

Peyton: wow

Brooke: That's what I was thinking about you! Thank you P. Sawyer

Peyton: You've got to stop thanking me for everything! I want this too, Brooke. I'm not just doing it for you I'm being selfish and doing it for me too… for us.

Brooke: I love you  
Peyton: Yeah Love you too (Grabbing her arm) Come on!

The two head down to the living room where Emma's asleep in her swing. Peyton walks over to their little angel and smiles because she's gotten so big and she's so beautiful. She has light hair so fair and dark eyes. She actually looked like she was Brooke and Peyton's, which was funny because Peyton knew they could never have a baby that was both of them… That broke her heart sometimes… She'll never have a daughter with curly dark brown hair and green eyes that had her nose and Brooke's sassiness but the family they were building was wonderful and at the end of the day it's all she really needed. Brooke noticed the perplexed look on Peyton's face and walked over to where she was standing and wraps her arm around her waist.

Brooke: You shouldn't look so sad when you're staring at our baby

Peyton: Oh, I'm not sad baby. I was just wondering if she's keep her light hair and dark eyes. She looks like a combination of the two of us right now and I was just trying to decided if she'll always look that way

Brooke: I hope so… (looking sad and now it's Peyton's turn to wonder what's wrong)  
Peyton: (turning and grabbing Brooke's face) Baby, what's wrong?  
Brooke: I took away your dream and you want it back don't you?

Peyton: (looking confused) Honey, I have a lot of dreams but they all have you in them so I'm not sure what you're talking about

Brooke: Having a baby!  
Peyton: We have a baby and a 15 year old

Brooke: Stop, Peyton! Just stop! You know you wanted to have your own baby… I thought I did too but when I miscarried I couldn't go through with that again so adoption was the best answer but you (pausing a moment to stop the tears from falling) you wanted to have Lucas' baby!  
Peyton: Oh, Brooke (grabbing her and hugging her) Honey, you have to stop this. That's when my future was with Lucas and I thought that if I got pregnant he'd come to LA with me… Or if he wouldn't then at least I'd have someone there to love me… I was scared to be alone and I was scared that if I stayed in LA I'd have no one there to love me… A baby was my saving grace but he wouldn't have one with me so it wasn't supposed to be. I'm glad we didn't have a baby together then he'd be tied to our new life together even more than just being here. We'd have to see him whenever he came to pick our child up and our luck it would have been a brooding little boy that looked just like him! (wrinkling up her face to show her disgust causing Brooke to laugh) I'm not going to lie I'd love to be pregnant someday but we can do that. We can make that happen. I wish there was a way for us to have "our" baby but there isn't so we'll figure it out when the time comes if the time comes. I mean right now we have an infant and a 15 year old I think we have our hands full. I'm happy Brooke Davis and I want you to stop looking for excuses and reasons you think I'm not!

Brooke grabs Peyton and kisses her. As she's kissing her they find their way to the couch. Peyton lays down and pulls Brooke with her. Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slides her tongue in. Peyton's tongue finds Brookes and they dance in Brooke's mouth together. Peyton takes her tongue and runs it along the roof of Brooke's mouth hitting all the sensitive areas causing Brooke to moan in pleasure also causing Brooke to run her hand under Peyton's shirt and to find her breast. Peyton continues using her tongue in Brooke's mouth and Brooke starts manipulating Peyton's breast both causing the other so much pleasure. They were enjoying themselves so much they didn't hear Sam come down the stairs. Sam, not knowing they were on the couch because she couldn't see them walks around to sit down.

Sam: HOLY SHIT!

This startled Peyton and Brooke and Brooke bit Peyton's tongue. Peyton pulls away from Brooke

Peyton: What the hell Brooke? You just bit my tongue! That hurt!

Brooke jumps off so she's standing now and Peyton sits up.

Brooke: Oh, Peyt I'm so sorry. Is it bleeding?  
Peyton: I think you bit part of it off!

Sam starts laughing now that the shock of them making out on the couch was wearing off

Brooke: Ok drama queen if I bit part of it off then it would be in my mouth and it's not!  
Peyton: well all I can taste is blood in my mouth!  
Brooke: Oh, well you shouldn't have had your tongue down my throat then!  
Peyton: Did hear you complaining

Sam cleared her throat to remind them she was still standing there. They both turn their heads to look at her and the horror of what just happened filled their faces

Brooke: Sam! Oh my gosh! We are so sorry sweetheart. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable

Peyton: We shouldn't have been doing that on the couch. That was wrong of us… we just got carried away

Sam: (Smiling at them) it was a little weird to walk in on but I'm sure I'll get used to it. I've noticed you two can't keep your hands off each other so I'm sure I'll see that again. Brooke, could you just not bite Peyton's tongue off next time? (smirking at her)  
Brooke: (throwing a pillow at Sam) I'll try not too

Peyton: We won't be making out on the couch again so you won't have to worry about biting my tongue off!

Brooke: (frowning) Oh, ok then

Peyton: Chill out! We have impressionable children in this house and we have to behave like adults now Brooke! (standing up and grabbing Brooke to whisper into her ear) thank God our bedroom is only a few feet away and it's downstairs so they can't hear what we're doing!

Brooke gets a huge grin on her face and Peyton walks into the kitchen.

Peyton: (from the kitchen) Anybody want anything while I'm in here?  
Brooke: Bring out that bottle of wine

Sam: Do you have any soda?  
Peyton: (still from the kitchen) We have sprite, root beer, Sunkist and diet coke.  
Sam: I'll take a diet coke

Peyton: K

Sam plops down in the oversized chair with the foot rest and putting her feet on top of it. Brooke lays down on the couch and Peyton walks back in carrying a bottle of wine, two glasses and a diet coke. She laughs at Brooke on the couch

Peyton: Get your ass up!  
Brooke: No, I'm comfortable!  
Peyton: (Handing Sam her drink) Fine then!  
Sam: Thanks, Peyt

Peyton pours two glasses of wine and hands one to Brooke then she goes and sits in the other oversized chair and Brooke sits up and looks at her

Brooke: What are you doing?  
Peyton: You wouldn't sit up so I had to sit somewhere else

Brooke: But we always…

Peyton: (Cutting her off) new ways Brooke teenager in the room!  
Sam: (laughing) so since you've been together how many movies have you actually seen while watching them?  
Peyton: Um…. None

Sam: that's what I thought

Brooke smiled at Peyton and switched to the other end of the couch so she could make eyes at her. Peyton smiled back and they both knew this was their forever. Sam looked at the two women and her heart was finally not hurting. This could be her home and she loved the thought of that and Brooke and Peyton could be her moms and she liked that even more. Brooke started the movie and Emma started to fuss. Peyton knew it was because she wanted to be involved in the family moment too she moved to pick her up but was too late because Sam already had her. Brooke and Peyton smiled at this and they all sat spending their first official night together as a family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first month of Sam living with them went by without any problems. Emma had grown so much they couldn't believe it and Sam was very helpful. Brooke was thankful that they hadn't had many run ins with Lucas. Apparently he was locked away in his room finally writing his second novel. No one had really seen him except Haley who made a point to take him one meal a day.

Sam was finally off grounding and had been hanging out with her friends after school. The only thing she had to do was pick Emma up from Clothes over Bros before heading home. Haley agreed to transport Sam back and forth since they lived the same way and Sam hated the bus. Brooke and Peyton agreed to pick Jamie up from school since he got out first and keep him until Haley got out and then Haley would pick him and Emma up and take all the kids to their houses. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly, anyway that's what Brooke and Peyton thought.

They decided that their family would come first so they only worked until 5 o'clock every day. This was hard for Peyton because if she was in the middle of recording she hated to leave but she did it any way. Brooke loved her for that. Once in a great while they would have to work late for a meeting or something but rarely ever did that happen.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Peyton was done for the day and really just wanted to go to home. She walked to Clothes Over Bros because she and Brooke rode to work together. She thought if she sat around in the store Brooke would catch on and they would go home. Peyton walks in and plops on the sofa in the store. Brooke is nowhere to be found but Millie is on the phone.

Millie: (covering the mouth piece) Hey Peyt

Peyton: Hey Millie where's Brooke?  
Millie: In the back

Peyton: Ok, I'll just wait for her

Millie: Ok

Millie went back to her phone call and Peyton picked up the latest addition of B. Davis off the table. Brooke walks out with a ton of papers in arms and saw Peyton sitting there. She gets a huge smile on her face and rushes over to Peyton. She crashes down next to her and kisses her hard on the mouth.

Brooke: Baby what are you doing here?  
Peyton: Slow day

Brooke: You want to go home?  
Peyton: Well if you're done with your work I don't want to rush you

Brooke: I'm just pretending to be busy. I'd love to go home early today!  
Peyton: (laughing) We only work until 5 baby we're not the midnight oil burners these days

Brooke: I don't want to work at all!  
Peyton: Me either

Brooke: So why do we work?  
Peyton: Food, clothes, alcohol, vacations… any of that ring a bell?  
Brooke: Ok, fine… (turning to Millie) I'm not coming in tomorrow

Peyton: (Smiling) Well then I guess I'm taking the day off too!  
Brooke: Sam has that field trip and she won't be home until 5 and Nathan can spend the day with his goddaughter while we go to Wilmington

Peyton: What's in Wilmington?

Brooke: I don't know us tomorrow. I just want to go away with you. We haven't been away since Charlotte and I just want a day alone with my baby

Peyton: Then why are we leaving Emma with Nathan?  
Brooke: (Smiling) You know you're cute right?

Peyton smiles at her and Brooke leans over and kisses her softly

Peyton: We need to stop at the store so let's get out of here so we can get our groceries and then head home.

**______________________________________________________**

Sam's friends weren't the best influences on her and she hadn't been making the best choices from the time school got out until the time her foster moms got home. She made sure that her friends were always gone by 5 because Peyton and Brooke didn't get home until 5:15 and she made sure that Emma was always safe. Luckily, Emma was always ready for a nap and she could do whatever she wanted. Today her friend Jules is over. Jules is a real skinny blonde. She's pretty and kind of wild. Jules is a smoker and liked to par take in marijuana. She had never used it at Sam's house before but today was a different day. Sam never used before and wasn't sure why Jules would want her to now. She looks at Jules as she takes the substance out of her purse and puts in on her desk. Sam was nervous and walks over to shout the door. She also opens the window.

Sam: Jules, what are you doing?

Jules: It was a long day I need to relax. I always carry this with me… Don't be a prude. Your foster bitches won't be home for another hour and I'll be high and on my way… You should try it….

Sam: They're not bitches first of all and I don't smoke that shit

Jules: Yeah and you don't drink either (laughing)  
Sam: Well I didn't say I wasn't into trying new things but this….  
Jules: (cutting her off) do you have a highlighter?

Sam: Um, check the top drawer in the desk

Jules opens the drawer and takes out a highlighter. She then bites the end off and empties the highlighter part into the trash. She takes some aluminum foil out of her purse and places it in the larger end of the highlighter. She puts some leaves in the end and goes over by the window. Sam watches in disbelieve but doesn't know what to say.

Jules: Come on Sam you know you want to try it. Jack and I used to do it all the time

Sam: I know but I'm not you and Jack!

Jules: I know and I thought today should be the day

Sam: Jules…

Jules: What you move to a house on the beach and now you're too good for me? Your rich bitch foster parents give you whatever your want and you can't slum with the lowlifes anymore?  
Sam: That's not it… We should probably just go outside… Emma's across the hall and I just don't want my… Her to get a contact buzz

Jules: Cool with me

Sam grabs the baby monitor and Jules grabs her stuff. They head downstairs and out to the deck. They sit down on the chairs and Jules lights the substance and takes a hit… She looks at Sam

Jules: You gonna take one or not?

Sam: (she didn't want to but she did want to…) Ok

Sam takes it and takes a hit. This continues for a while until Jules and Sam have an awesome buzz going on. They were laughing and eating a bag of chips when the front door opens. Sam doesn't notice. Emma is screaming upstairs and Peyton looks around for Sam, not seeing her. Peyton runs upstairs to get Emma and Brooke goes to put the stuff from the store away. That's when she sees the two teenagers on the back deck. Peyton comes down with Emma and she looks really mad.

Peyton: Where the hell's Sam?  
Brooke: Out back why?  
Peyton: Because Emma has a red face and tears all down it. She's been crying a long time!  
Brooke: What the hell!

Brooke and Peyton walk out back and that's when they see what was going on. Sam jumps from her spot and so does Jules. Brooke is beyond pissed and she grabs Jules bag and Jules' arm.

Brooke: I don't know what the hell you two think your doing but Jules it is time for you to get the hell out of our house and make sure you take everything that belongs to you and you are not welcome to come back!

Jules was a little frightened and high so she just did what she was told and walked down the back step. Sam turns to look at Emma and noticed how red her face is.

Sam: (a little high) Um… what's the matter with her?  
Peyton: (looking so angry) She's been crying for I don't know how long but I can't believe you Sam!  
Sam: I had the baby monitor

Sam picking it up to show them realizing she hadn't turned it on. She looks at Peyton who is beyond pissed and then she looks at Brooke who had tears in her eyes. Sam knew right then and there she had disappointed the two women who meant the world to her and she may never get their relationship back…

Brooke: (fighting the tears) Get your ass in your room! I don't want to see you right now because I don't know what I might say!  
Sam: Ok… I'm sor…

Peyton: Don't even say it Sam just go!

Sam walks away with tears falling down her face. Brooke turns to look at Peyton and can see the anger in her face

Brooke: I am so sorry Peyton…

Peyton: (looking confused) Huh? Why are you sorry?  
Brooke: She wasn't ready to come here and I pushed you and now look it? Our poor baby girl had been cry for God knows how long and our foster kid was getting high in the backyard this is all my fault!  
Peyton: (moving closer to Brooke and laying her hand on her face) Brooke, this isn't your fault. It's Sam's fault she made a shitty choice and she's so grounded for I don't know how long and she's back to coming to one of our places after school and I don't know if I can ever leave Emma with her again…  
Brooke: I don't even want her looking at Emma. (Starting to sob now) What if something bad happened to Emma? What if Sam would have gone to get her and hurt her? Peyton, I can't believe this!  
Peyton: (with tears streaming down her face) I know I thought we were passed this…  
Brooke: Me too but she's been grounded the whole time she lives here and she just got her freedom back so I guess…

Sam appears in the doorway, tearstained face. She walks towards them.

Sam: Can we talk?  
Brooke: No! I don't want to talk to you right now!  
Peyton: Brooke, why don't you go and start dinner…

Brooke looks at Peyton and then walks pass Sam and walks into the house. Sam looks at Peyton.

Sam: Can we talk?  
Peyton: I don't have anything to say to you right now Sam. I'm not going to talk to a kid that's high off her ass. Just go to your room for now!  
Sam: You're not yelling like Brooke why?  
Peyton: I have Emma in my arms and I don't want her to start screaming again. I'm so disappointed in you Sam.  
Sam: I know… I'm so sor…

Peyton: Really Sam just go upstairs and do your homework

Sam: (looking away) Ok…

Sam goes into the house and Peyton sits on the swing on the deck. She's swinging when Brooke comes back out to join her. Brooke sits down and takes Emma from her

Brooke: She ok?  
Peyton: She's fine. She probably thought we left her. We never let her cry like that

Brooke: I know but she's going to be ok right?  
Peyton: She's a baby. She's fine!  
Brooke: What are we going to do?  
Peyton: I don't know yet

Brooke: I'm so angry

Peyton: Me too. She just left Emma in the house to smoke pot. What else has she done while we weren't home?  
Brooke: I don't know. We'll have to find out though

Peyton: God, I need a drink being a mom is so damn hard!  
Brooke: Yeah maybe I wasn't cut out for this?  
Peyton: Too late now baby!  
Brooke: So…

Peyton: When I did coke did you kick me to the curb?  
Brooke: No but I was pissed as hell at you!

Peyton: Yeah well I'm pissed as hell at Sam but she ours Brooke… This is our family and we have to deal with it.

Brooke: (smiling as a look of relief rushes to her face) Ok. Come on let's go make dinner and they we'll kick our daughter's ass

Peyton: We better wait she's to high to comprehend right now  
Brooke: Man!  
Peyton: I know

They get up and walk into the house. They made dinner together and then call Sam to join them. They ate in silence and it was killing Sam. In fact no one said a word the rest of the night. Sam knew it was bad Brooke never went that long without talking. She just hoped she'd talk to her soon

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Peyton made breakfast and Haley walks in to pick up Sam. Sam hadn't come down for breakfast yet so Haley sat and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Haley: (looking from Brooke to Peyton) Rough night?  
Brooke: You could say that

Haley: Well Nathan said he'll keep Emma just drop her off when you're ready to go

Peyton: Great, thanks

Haley: What happened?  
Brooke: Nothing it's fine

Haley: Um ok….

Peyton: Brooke, go get Sam

Brooke: You get her!  
Peyton: (rolling her eyes) Fine!

Peyton heads up the stairs and knocks on Sam's door. She doesn't answer. Peyton opens the door and her face drops. She looks around the room and finds it empty. She notices a note on the bed and walks over and picks it up.

_Brooke and Peyton~_

I'm sorry… I know you don't want me now so I made it easy for you… Thanks for everything…

_  
Sam_

Tears stream down Peyton's face and she walks back downstairs. Brooke notices and wonders what's going on…

Brooke: Peyton, what's the matter?  
Peyton: She's gone!

Brooke: What?!  
Peyton: Sam… She left she's gone

Brooke rushes to Peyton and hugs her they both are crying… What have they done? They chased Sam away and now they have to find her before it's too late….

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, this chapter was like 30 pages in my word document so I cut it in half. I have to jazz up the other half and I should be able to post it tomorrow night or the next night. Let me know what you think about this chapter…


	20. Chapter 20: Redemption

**Chapter 20: Redemption **

Brooke let's go of Peyton and they both have tears streaming down their faces. Brooke grabs Peyton's hands and looks into her eyes. Both women are crying and it's hard to understand them.

Brooke: What do you mean she's gone? Did she take her stuff?

Peyton: Some of it…  
Brooke: Then she'll be back

Peyton: She left a note

Brooke: What does it say?

Peyton: (releasing her hands from Brooke's death grip, reading the note) _Brooke and Peyton~ I'm sorry… I know you don't want me now so I made it easy for you… Thanks for everything…_ _Sam_

Haley: What the hell happened here?

Peyton: Sam was smoking pot yesterday and she neglected Emma and we went crazy on her and she left

Haley: Oh you guys I'm so sorry

Brooke: It's my fault… I wouldn't talk to her

Peyton: I didn't either

Haley: I think I might know where she is.

Brooke: Really?  
Haley: Yeah, listen let me go see if I can find her and if I can I'll call you. I'll talk to her and I'll bring her home tonight after the field trip

Brooke: Shouldn't we go talk to her?  
Haley: Let me first…

Peyton: I don't feel right about that. She's our daughter

Haley: But she's a teenager and she's pretty broken. I'll talk to her and I promise I'll call you.

From the nursery they can hear Emma fussing signaling she's awake for the day.

Peyton: I'll go get her but Haley promise you'll call us

Haley: as soon as I find her

Brooke: Thanks, Hales

Haley: No problem

Haley walks out of the house and Peyton walks upstairs. Brooke melts to the floor and starts crying harder. She couldn't believe that Sam ran… The first sign of trouble and she ran. Brooke realized that Sam was more fragile than they thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walks into the library and to the oversized couch in the back. The first time Haley found Sam there she was looking for a book for her English class. She then found Sam there several times and that's when she decided she needed a home… Brooke and Peyton's home. Haley quickly calls Peyton and Brooke to ease their mind that they found her and then headed over to the couch to talk to Sam. She shakes Sam lightly and Sam jumps. She sits up and looks at Haley. Haley sits down next to her

Haley: Honey, what happened?  
Sam: They're going to kick me out so I left instead!  
Haley: Why what did you do? (fully know but wanted to her it from Sam)  
Sam: I neglected Emma and was doing drugs in their house!  
Haley: Sam, why would you do that?

Sam: Yesterday Jules was over and she brought some pot and we were smoking it when Brooke and Peyton got home and Emma was screaming and I forgot to turn the baby monitor on so I didn't hear her. They haven't let me near her since it happened nor have they really spoken to me. Brooke won't even look at me and when Peyton does she just has disappointment in her eyes

Haley: Sam, you really screwed up. Peyton and Brooke are just upset. They probably don't want to say anything that they'll regret but they would never kick you out! You may never see the light of day again and it's going to take them time to trust you again with Emma. Why would you do that?  
Sam: I don't know. Jules is like the only friend I have and I didn't want her to not want to hang out with me again.  
Haley: But in your home with your sister sleeping upstairs

Sam: She's not my sister and it's not my home!  
Haley: To hell it isn't! Brooke and Peyton have taken you in and they have cared for you and they love you and you treat them like that?! You disrespect them in their home. That's not cool, Sam!  
Sam: (Crying harder) I know I didn't mean to I just got caught up in the moment. They hate me now!

Haley: they're just mad give them time to cool down

Sam: Well it's too late now anyway I left!

Haley: They told me to drop you off after the field trip

Sam: (smiling) They did?

Haley: Yes, honey

Sam: why?  
Haley: Because you're their daughter and they love you

Sam smiles at gets off the couch to walk to Haley's class to get ready for the field trip. Haley hopes what she told Sam was true and that Brooke and Peyton wouldn't kick the young girl out because she needed them more than ever now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton decided to take their day trip to clear their minds and were walking around downtown Wilmington. Brooke wasn't having as much fun as she thought she would. In fact she really just wanted to go home but didn't want to tell Peyton. Peyton hadn't said a word on the 35 minute drive and now she was lost in her own world.

Brooke: What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?  
Peyton: (pulling out of her thoughts) Huh?  
Brooke: This is supposed to be a fun day for the two of us and we're not even talking to each other. What's going on?  
Peyton: I feel bad

Brooke: Me too  
Peyton: We were pretty bad to her

Brooke: No we weren't. We were being pissed off parents! I'm still pissed at her but I was so scared when she was gone this morning

Peyton: I know, I was scared too We have to talk to her

Brooke: (looking down) I know.  
Peyton: Brooke, what are we going to do? I thought she was happy but kids who are happy don't do drugs in their parents' home!  
Brooke: I know. I can't believe it.

Peyton: Me either. She's grounded until summer!  
Brooke: Then we're going to let her run free all over doing drugs and drinking and breaking into places?  
Peyton: No, she'll working for one of us all summer she's not getting out of our sight

Brooke: that's not right either. If we can't trust her we're always going to be treating her badly

Peyton: I know I'm just….

Brooke: She made a mistake

Peyton: But Emma

Brooke: A very big mistake but we both made them before

Peyton: I know the only difference no one gave a shit when we did it

Brooke: I know… Listen I'm not having much fun today I'm too worked up would you be terribly upset if we went home now?  
Peyton: No, I'm not having fun either. Let's go

Brooke grabs Peyton's hand and they head back down the street where Peyton parked the car. They once again spend the ride in silence each trying to digest what happened and trying to forget it before Sam got home.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton had spent the rest of the day locked away drawing and Brooke knew she was all emo and needed to be left alone. She just hoped that this wouldn't affect their relationship too much. It was a little after five when Sam walks through the door to see Brooke asleep on the couch and Peyton no where to be found. She walks upstairs to her room and while passing Emma's door she hears her cooing. She knows that Peyton didn't want her around Emma right now but no one else was coming so she walks in and picks the baby up. Peyton was downstairs listening to Emma because she had just laid her down and was hoping she would take a nap. She hears Sam in the room and decides to listen instead of going up there. Sam sits in the rocking chair and starts talking to Emma

Sam: Baby girl I'm so sorry I didn't take better care of you yesterday. I let everyone down. I can't believe I was so stupid. Brooke and Peyton don't trust me now and they're probably going to be pissed (pausing) I mean mad that I'm in here with you. I love you so much though Emma and I would never hurt you or let you get hurt. I made a really stupid choice and I won't do that again. I just hope that your moms, (pausing) our moms, won't send me away. I like it here but I think they're not to happy about me living here now so if I do have to move away then I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I love you.

Sam rocked Emma for a little while and Emma fell asleep. Sam smiles at her before putting her in her crib. Sam left Emma's room and went downstairs to get a soda before returning to her room to do her homework. Brooke was in the kitchen and Sam just sighed as she went to the fridge and turns to walk back upstairs.

Brooke: Hey wait

Sam: (Stops and turns around) Yeah?

Brooke: When did you get home?  
Sam: Like a ½ hour ago you were asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake you. Where's Peyton?  
Brooke: Probably still in our room being emo.

Sam: Why is she doing that?  
Brooke: Geez Sam I don't know!  
Sam: Oh, sorry

Brooke: I'm making dinner

Sam: Want some help?  
Brooke: You can make the salad

Sam: Ok

Sam and Brooke work in the kitchen without talking and then Peyton walks out of their room.

Sam: Hey Peyton

Peyton: (smiling sweetly at her) Hey sweetheart. How was your field trip today?  
Sam: Cool. We went to some cool historical places and now I have to write a paper about it

Peyton: I'm glad you enjoyed it. And don't sweat the paper you're a great writer so I'm sure you'll do great

Sam: Yeah, I'm not worried about that paper I am worried about my final for Mrs. Scott's class

Peyton: Oh, what's it about?  
Sam: I don't want to tell you right now is that ok?  
Peyton: Fine with me

Sam: You going to help make dinner?  
Peyton: No, I'm going to the label

Brooke: (looking shocked now) you sat in our room for most of the day and now you're going to leave… Peyt, what's the matter?  
Peyton: Nothing, I was just going to pick up a demo that was dropped off for me and pick up some ice cream but if it upsets you that much I can stay home  
Brooke: (smiling at her) How about after dinner we all go together and we can get ice cream and eat it in the park?  
Peyton: Sounds great

Sam: But I'm grounded

Brooke: Not from Family Activities

Peyton: And we still have to talk about yesterday

Sam: I know… Are you guys still mad at me?

Brooke: I'm not mad anymore I'm just hurt. Why would you do that, Sam?  
Sam: (looking down) I don't know. Jules was persuasive

Peyton: That girl is never, I mean never, to step foot in this house again!  
Brooke: And I don't want you hanging out with her at her house either. Public places only!  
Sam: But that's not….

Peyton: fair! Well sweetheart life isn't fair. Your little stun yesterday could have cost us our family, is that what you want? If Kat or Beth would have shown up yesterday they would have had to take Emma and you away from us! We're not a normal family and you can't be a normal teenager! You have to use your head, Sam! We could have lost everything! Do you like being bounced from house to house and living in foster care? That could have happened again! I'm not going to lose my daughters because your friends are bad influences!

Brooke looks at Peyton and sees the fear and hurt in her eyes. She wasn't mad at Sam at all she was scared of losing their family the same fear that Brooke has been carrying around with her since they got back

Sam: I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't think…

Brooke: no you didn't think! We're not mad at you honey we're just disappointed. Things have been going so well then you do drugs in our home with Emma in the house!  
Sam: I…

Peyton: Save your sorries for someone else kiddo! We're the queens of I'm sorries and we know you're sorry but you're going to have to earn our trust back and it's not going to be easy and if you ever leave Emma alone crying again you'll be in so much trouble!  
Sam: You're not going to kick me out?  
Peyton: God she is your kid, Brooke!

Brooke: Hey!

Peyton: No we're not kicking you out! You're our daughter, Sam and you're stuck with us but you are grounded!

Brooke: Probably for most of summer vacation by the way!  
Sam: Can I be around Emma?  
Peyton: Think you already were

Sam: I'm sorry….

Peyton: No, it's ok. Brooke and I have made our share of mistakes over the years and I'm sorry for not letting you get Emma yesterday. You're her sister and I know you wouldn't hurt her on purpose but yesterday you did hurt her. She's a baby and the only was she has to let us know she needs something is by crying and she was really crying when I got to her

Sam: Peyton, I'm really, really sorry.

Brooke: We know you are, kiddo but no more! We need to trust you and what you did yesterday didn't show us we could

Sam: I know

Brooke: Also, we don't run in this house!  
Peyton: no we don't!  
Sam: I know it was stupid… I just didn't want you to give you a chance to throw me out

Brooke: We're not going to do that!

Peyton: We shouldn't have gone to be mad either though

Brooke: No and we won't do that again, deal? (looking at Sam)  
Sam: Deal

Peyton: ok so starting tomorrow you're back at being either in the clothing store or the label every day after school, no phone and no friends!  
Sam; (looking sad) Ok

Brooke: You can have 1 hour of supervised phone time to check in on Dylan and the kids and Jack but you can't go see them!  
Sam: (smiling) Deal… but did you forget Jack was coming the week after school got out just for 3 days?  
Peyton: Oh shit I did

Brooke: Me too

Sam: (looking sad) I'll tell him he can't

Peyton: Well we have 3 more weeks until school's out so let's see how things go

Brooke: You are such a push over, Peyton!  
Sam: Hey leave her alone I like her train of thought!  
Brooke: (Smiling) You would

Sam: (looking sheepishly at them both) Thanks a lot for not kicking me out and giving me another chance. I really am sorry.  
Peyton: Maybe you could try to make some new friends too!  
Sam: Like who the head cheerleader and her jock boyfriend?  
Brooke: Hey I was head cheerleader

Peyton: And dated all the jocks!  
Brooke: Peyton!  
Peyton: You did!  
Brooke: Yeah but I should have dated my co captain

Peyton: Rachel? Now you wished you would have dated Rachel?! I'm sure I can find her

Sam: (laughing) I thought you were her co-captain?  
Brooke: She was but she was too busy dating the captain and co-captain of the basketball team to notice little old me

Peyton: Oh babe I noticed, you were just too busy to care

Sam: Really too much you guys! But if you two have been in lust for each other all these years why did it take you so long to get together?  
Peyton: We never told each other

Sam: But you're best friends and didn't know the other one was gay?  
Brooke: nope

Sam: Wow, you two are something else

Brooke: We like to think we are

Peyton: I know we are… so anyway what are you guys making for dinner, I'm starving?  
Sam: We're having a salad!  
Peyton: (looking at Brooke) Brooke, seriously a salad that's it?  
Brooke: Do you want to get fat?  
Peyton: Honey, I've never just eaten a salad in my life and I'm not fat yet so why change my eating habits now!  
Sam: I've never seen either one of you shy away from food and you're both skinny

Brooke: Is she calling us pigs?  
Peyton: I think she is!  
Sam: Oh God!

They all laugh

Brooke: I put that frozen pizza thing in you bought yesterday when you said it made it more like making dinner because we had to cook it

Sam: (laughing) seriously, you two are really cracking me up today!  
Peyton: Don't try to kiss up you're ass is still so grounded!  
Sam: I know and I'm ok with that. In fact I'm happy because I thought my ass was out of here

Brooke: you're emo just like Peyton!  
Peyton: Ok whatever! I haven't been emo in a long time

Brooke: Um, all afternoon! We were home with the house to ourselves and you locked yourself in _our _room listening to depressing music drawing and when I came in you didn't even look interested

Sam: Oh, Peyton you hurt Brooke's feelings

Peyton: (laughing) She'll live!

Brooke: (pretending to be hurt) Peyton Sawyer! What were you drawing anyway?  
Peyton: Oh, hold on!

Peyton walks out of the kitchen and down the hallway to their room. She returns with a huge canvas pointed towards her.

Peyton: I was working on this for you.

She hands Brooke the canvas and Brooke's eyes start to tear up

Sam: What is it?

Brooke turns it towards Sam. It was the picture from the zoo with Peyton and Brooke on each side of Sam and Sam's holding Emma with the zebras behind them.

Brooke: Peyt, this is so much better than the drawing you were doing the yesterday

Peyton: Geez, thanks Brooke!  
Brooke: No baby I didn't mean it like that…

Peyton: (smiling) I know what you meant. When you said you wanted to hang it in the living room, I decided I should paint if for you instead. You know me and my canvases so I just worked on it all afternoon.

Sam: You did that just today?  
Peyton: Yeah, it took me a little longer than it should have but I had it almost done and I didn't like some of it so I redid it.

Sam: That's awesome

Brooke: It's amazing, honey

Brooke walks over and kisses Peyton and Sam giggles she's still having a hard time with the girl on girl action in her house but she's trying really hard. Brooke pulls away and they both look at her

Sam: I'm sorry I'm just trying really hard to get used to my two "mommies"

Peyton: We understand.

Brooke: If it makes you uncomfortable

Sam: No, not at all

Brooke: Good, let's go hang this in the living room

The three walk into the living room and Brooke walks over to the fireplace and takes down the picture that was there and replaces it with the family portrait

Brooke: Perfect

Peyton: Absolutely!

Sam just stands there looking at the painting smiling

Peyton: Ok, I know you made frozen pizza and all but how about we go out tonight? We can reheat the frozen pizza later when we're hungry and want a snack

Sam: I'll eat the pizza since I'm grounded and you two can go out. I'll watch Emma

Peyton: When I said let's go out I meant all of us for a family dinner!  
Brooke: I'm in! You going to take us someplace nice?  
Peyton: No, because you're taking us!  
Sam: Can't we just go somewhere to get a hamburger and fries?  
Peyton: We can go wherever you want to go sweetie!  
Sam: Cool. I'll go get Emma

Brooke: I'm going to put some jeans on  
Peyton: Oh me too

Sam: You already have jeans on Peyton

Peyton: Then I need a different pair

Brooke: You know Sam Emma's sleeping so why don't you work on your homework and when she wakes up we'll go (smiling at Peyton)  
Sam: I'll turn my radio on too! (smiling at them)

Brooke and Peyton laugh and Sam rolls her eyes. She heads upstairs and Brooke and Peyton head down the hall to their room. Peyton walks in first and heads to the closet but Brooke stops her by grabbing her arm

Brooke: Where are you going?

Peyton: To change

Brooke: I thought we were going to…

Peyton: Our daughters are upstairs Brooke!  
Brooke: I don't want to have sex with you Peyton but I do need to touch you!  
Peyton: You're touching me right now

Brooke: If you don't get your ass on the bed right now for a make out session I'm going to cut you off for the entire time Sam's grounded

Peyton turns and heads to the bed. She sits with her back against the headboard and Brooke stands looking at her.

Brooke: You're so beautiful

Peyton: So are you

Brooke: How did I get so damn lucky?

Peyton just smiles.

Peyton: Are you going to stand there looking at me or are you going to come over here so I can kiss you?

Brooke hops onto the bed and crawls up to straddle Peyton's legs. She grabs Peyton's face and kisses her hard on the mouth. Peyton opens her mouth and Brooke slides her tongue in. Their tongues dance together in Peyton's mouth and Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke's waist pulling her closer. They continue to kiss until they need to pull apart for air. Brooke smiles at Peyton

Peyton: Ok we made out get off me! (smirking at Brooke)  
Brooke: You're going to kiss me like that and then just stop?  
Peyton: Yeah

Brooke: You're mean!  
Peyton: (raising an eyebrow at her) I know

Peyton pushes Brooke off her and Brooke's face turns to confusion and Peyton goes to move but then a smiles fills her face when she crawls on top of Brooke…

Peyton: I can't have my baby thinking I'm mean

Brooke: Go lock the door

Peyton: We're not having sex Brooke not with Sam upstairs

Brooke: Please go lock the door

Peyton gets off of Brooke and goes and locks the door. While she was gone Brooke had removed her shirt so she was lying in just her bra. Peyton smiled at her. Peyton climbs back on top of her and puts her mouth inches from Brooke's. Brooke is begging Peyton with her eyes to kiss her but Peyton just toys with her

Peyton: We're not having sex Brooke

Brooke: Are you going to kiss me or not?

Peyton leans down and kisses Brooke softly on the lips and then moves to her neck. She kisses her there for a few minutes until her hands loop around the back of Brooke's body and unhook her bra. Peyton though since she was laying there topless she should take advantage of the situation. Peyton removes Brooke's bra and kisses around her breasts. First the right then the left. Brooke is trying hard not to moan out loudly because she knows Peyton will stop because the kids are in the house. Peyton notices and smiles at Brooke. Peyton runs her tongue over Brooke's nipple a few times before taking her whole breast into her mouth and sucking it hard. She moves her hand to Brooke's other breast and she feels Brooke's hips moving for friction between them. Peyton can't help herself because Brooke has a skirt on she moves her free hand down between Brooke's legs and between her to see how wet she is…

Peyton: Shit Brooke!  
Brooke: Peyton get your hand away from me! If we're not going to have sex then I can't stand you being that close to me and not feeling you inside of me

Peyton: Baby, you're that wet over a little nibble here and there?  
Brooke: You do that too me. Just your touch does that too me….  
Peyton: Wow… (stroking the inside wall of Brooke's privates lightly) I love that I do this to you

Brooke: Peyton, please don't tease me

Peyton: (doing it again) I like the way you feel all wet and ready for me… (doing it again)  
Brooke: Peyton, stop it please. You're turning me on and I'm getting all hot and bothered and I can't please myself like you can so please stop.

Peyton can't take it anymore. Brooke's hips are unconsciously moving towards her hand and Brooke is getting wetter and wetter. They haven't had sex in a few days and she knows they shouldn't not with Sam in the house but she can't help it. She needs to taste Brooke right now. She quickly removes her hand from Brooke and Brooke moans thinking she was going to stop. Peyton sits up and takes her own shirt off. Brooke looks at her.

Brooke: Peyton, what are you doing?  
Peyton: Shut up Brooke don't make me think about how wrong it is…

Brooke smiles knowing what's going to happen next. Peyton unzips Brooke's skirt and pulls it down taking Brooke's thong with it. Peyton then moves back to Brooke's mouth and kisses her softly before heading down south to take care of her girlfriend. Brooke was practically oozing and Peyton loved it. She spread Brooke's legs and nestled herself between them and once she was comfortable Brooke squeezed her body lightly with her thighs and Peyton loved that. She started by licking Brooke up and down and Brooke found her hands in Peyton's hair and was lifting herself to meet Peyton's mouth. The pleasure was already intense. She hadn't felt Peyton's mouth in days and it was so pleasurable she just couldn't help but moan softly.

Peyton: (stopping her action) Brooke, you can't do that! Please baby. I don't want Sam to hear us

Brooke: I'm sorry I'll stop

Peyton: Ok but I won't!

Peyton went back to softly licking Brooke and Brooke was now getting impatient

Brooke: Peyton, please I don't need foreplay I need you to have sex with me already!

Peyton laughed and she settled her mouth on Brooke's sensitive spot. She sucked as hard as she could on it and Brooke started to shake. Peyton then slowly entered Brooke with her fingers finding her other sensitive spot and moving in and out. Brooke thrust her hips to make Peyton's movement. It was so intense that Brooke started pulling Peyton's hair because she didn't want to scream out in pleasure. Peyton kept working sucking harder and thrusting faster until Brooke couldn't take it anymore her body started to shake and she whispered

Brooke; God, Peyton you are the best sex I've ever had. Please don't stop, baby

That comment made Peyton work harder and Brooke had multiple orgasms and was ready to stop when Peyton just continued. Brooke, not minding road out the longest sex she and Peyton had ever had. She had more orgasms before she pushed Peyton away because she was shaking so much she couldn't have another one.

Peyton: (looking up at her) Why did you stop me?  
Brooke: Um because we've been at it for an hour and I've been satisfied several times! I can't take another one baby. My body is already shaking beyond belief. You're amazing you know that. Does your hand hurt?  
Peyton: No, I could have kept going

Brooke: death by sex huh?  
Peyton: You shouldn't whisper to me that I'm the best you ever had because that makes me want to give you more and more

Brooke: Well don't you think it's your turn?

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. They knew it was Sam

Peyton: Hold on Sam! We're changing

Sam: (through the door) still?  
Brooke: We fell asleep!

Sam: Oh ok whatever listen Emma awake so we're ready to go when you are

Peyton: We'll be out in a minute

Sam: Ok

Brooke looks at Peyton and she's a mess from all the work she just did

Brooke: You're a mess!  
Peyton: Thanks a lot. I just give you mind blowing sex and that's how you treat me?  
Brooke: I just meant Sam's going to know what we were doing

Peyton: She probably already does. Get dressed and go out there and then I'll sneak down to the bathroom and freshen up before I come out

Brooke: I didn't…

Peyton: Oh I know and I'll be expecting it tonight when we get home and the kids are asleep

Brooke: You got it. I love you so much Peyton  
Peyton: (smiling) I love you too baby. Now go!

Brooke and Peyton get out of bed and hurry to get dressed. They go out of their room. Brooke heading for the living room and Peyton heads for the bathroom. When Brooke enters the living room Sam just shakes her head at her. Brooke looks at her funny

Brooke: What?!  
Sam: Nice hair-do

Brooke: What?  
Sam: You might want to go to the bathroom with Peyton and fix yourself up too!  
Brooke: We just fell asleep

Sam: Ok, whatever you say! (raising her eyebrows at Brooke)  
Brooke: Samantha!  
Sam: I wasn't the one who just broke the no sex rule!

Peyton walks into the room with a smile on her face

Peyton: Ready?

Brooke turns to look at her and has a horrified look on her face and Peyton starts laughing

Brooke: What are you laughing at?  
Peyton: Your hair baby and what's with the look?  
Sam: You two broke the no sex rule and I called Brooke out on it and she doesn't know what to say

Peyton (ignoring Sam's comment) Brooke got fix your hair so we can go to dinner, I'm starving  
Sam: I'm sure you are!  
Brooke: Samantha!  
Sam: What? In sex ed they told us if we can't talk about it we shouldn't be doing it so maybe you two shouldn't be doing it!  
Peyton: (laughing) Brooke, just go freshen up and Sam it's none of your damn business all you need to know is we were taking a nap!

Sam: Ok, that's what we'll call it then! (looking at Emma in her arms) They were taking a nap baby girl!

Brooke and Peyton laugh and Brooke heads to the bathroom and Peyton to the kitchen for a drink of water. She knew they shouldn't have sex with Sam in the house but oh well she couldn't resist Brooke and Sam seemed ok with it. They'll just have to make sure to only do it at night when Sam's asleep! Or at least try….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire car ride to the burger place Sam made comments about Brooke and Peyton's afternoon activities. They tried to ignore her but she just kept at it. They walked into the burger place laughing. They went to sit down when someone called for them.

Voice: Aunt Peyton, Aunt Brooke, Sam!

They turn to see Jamie waving at them

Jamie: We just got here come eat with us!

They head over to where the Scotts are sitting.

Haley: well you guys look a lot happier than you did this morning

Sam: (under her breath) they should be happy they spent time making sure they were happy  
Nathan: What did you say Sam?  
Peyton: (giving her a dirty look) She didn't say anything!  
Sam: (looking at the video games) Come on Jamie I'll play you on pacman

Jamie: (Smiling and jumping off of his seat) Ok

Brooke hands Sam her change purse and Sam smiles at her. Peyton and Brooke sit at the table with Nathan and Haley they put Emma on a chair because she's in her car seat.

Peyton: What's with the big table for the three Scotts?

Nathan was about to answer when Lucas walks in and Peyton sees him.

Peyton: Oh, you're having dinner with Lucas?  
Haley: Um, yeah but come on we can all eat together can't we?

Lucas walks over with a smile on his face

Lucas: Hey guys

Nathan: Hi Luke

Haley: (standing up and hugging him) Hey glad you could make it

Lucas: I didn't realize that Brooke, Peyton and their kids were going to be here

Peyton: We just came here for dinner. We didn't know you guys were here. We just stopped to say hi. We're actually going to go sit in one of the booths over there. (standing up to move when a small hand grabs hers)  
Jamie: (smiling up at her) Where are you going, Aunt Peyt. Since we're all here we should have dinner together.

Sam: (seeing the look on Brooke's face as she is looking at Lucas) Um, little man I think we should go sit somewhere else. I'm grounded and shouldn't be able to have fun with you so I'm sure Peyton and Brooke want to sit me in the corner and only let me have dinner

Jamie: You're grounded (eyes really big) what did you do?  
Sam: I broke Peyton and Brooke's rules and not I'm grounded

Jamie: like a time out?  
Sam: Yeah but much longer so I should go sit in the corner….

Lucas: That's a little extreme! I know Peyton and Brooke if they wanted to punish you that badly they'd just ignore you for months and months so the fact they brought you out tonight probably means they're not that mad at you! Plus we're all sitting here now there's not reason to run off, is there girls?  
Brooke: Lucas is right and Sam you're off the hook tonight you can hang out with Jamie

Jamie: Cool!  
Sam: thanks. I'll have a cheeseburger, double order of onion rings and a chocolate shake

The two kids walk away again and Haley looks at Peyton

Haley: Damn she eats like you!  
Peyton: why does everyone keep saying that?  
Brooke: Because honey you eat like a horse!  
Peyton: Bitch!  
Haley: Hey watch your mouth your baby is asleep next to you!  
Peyton: She can call Brooke a bitch I'm ok with that!

Brooke: Hey you don't need to be mean!  
Peyton: You called me a horse

Nathan: Peyt, no offense sweetheart but you do eat like one

Lucas: (laughing) Yeah, Peyt, you were the only girl I ever dated that would eat her dinner and then munch on mine

Haley: God, I hate you for that! You're so damn skinny too!  
Peyton: Whatever you can all just go to hell! (she smiles at them and Emma starts fussing) Now, look you woke her up!  
Brooke: We're not the ones yelling at everyone to go to hell!  
Peyton: (picking up Emma) I was just kidding

A waitress approaches the gang

Waitress: Can I take your orders?

Lucas: Sure, I'll have a bud light, a cheeseburger, fries and coleslaw

Nathan: I'll have the same

Haley: I'll have a Michelob ultra, a hamburger and onion rings. We also need a kid's burger meal with a root beer

Brooke: I'll have a Corona, a crispy chicken sandwich with fries

Peyton: We need a cheeseburger with a double order of onion rings and a chocolate shake then I'll have a Michelob Ultra, a cheeseburger, onion rings and could we get some chips and cheese while we are waiting?  
Waitress: Sure I'll bring that right out and with your drinks

The waitress walks away and everyone looks at Peyton

Peyton: I just wanted to live up to my expectations! Plus I'm really hungry

Sam: (Standing behind her) Yeah I know why that is!  
Peyton: we told you to keep Jamie busy!  
Sam: He has to go to the bathroom and I didn't know if I was allowed to take him

Haley: Why wouldn't you be?  
Sam: I'm on probation!  
Haley: Not with us. Take the kid to the bathroom

Peyton: (standing up) Here take Emma too and change her diaper since you're going there anyway and no more comments ok?  
Sam: Ok fine

Sam, carrying Emma and the diaper bag, holding Jamie's hand head towards the bathroom

Haley: What is that all about?  
Brooke: Nothing!  
Nathan: Did she walk in on what I did the other day? (smirking at the memory)  
Peyton: Sort of but not really and now she just keeps making comments about it.

Brooke: You said we shouldn't be doing that with her in the house and you were right  
Haley: Then when the hell are you supposed to do it? Nathan and I had sex before we came here too. We just put a movie in for Jamie and pray to God he stays downstairs and watches. Sometimes he does sometimes he doesn't it doesn't stop us though. With kids you have sex whenever you can!  
Lucas: No offense but so not the conversation I want to be having!  
Peyton: Sorry (Smiling at him)  
Nathan: So where's Lindsay?

Lucas had only told Peyton they were taking a break and it was killing Haley that he wouldn't open up to her and Nathan didn't even ask until right now.

Lucas: With one of her clients. She'll be back in New York next week

Nathan: Why isn't she coming here  
Lucas: We're taking a little break ok? I'm busy writing and she's busy

Brooke: You're writing again what's it about?  
Lucas: (looking at Peyton and Brooke notices this) A boy and a comet

Haley: Really? Can I read it?  
Lucas: Nope not until it's done (still looking at Peyton)

Brooke: Well I can't wait to read another Lucas Scott masterpiece. At least the whole book won't be about my girlfriend!  
Nathan: I think Ravens was about both of you!  
Brooke: True but mostly Goldilocks here!  
Lucas: (Breaking his gaze from Peyton to look at Brooke) Well she was a major part of my life, Brooke. She was supposed to be my forever back then. I realize things change but then that's how it was supposed to be

Haley: Peyton, did you listen to that new demo you were telling me about?  
Peyton: No, but I want you to listen to Mia's new record cut… Something's missing and I can't tell what it is

Haley: Ok  
Brooke: Work talk boring!  
Nathan: Kind of is

Haley: Sorry, so what are we doing this summer?  
Peyton: Huh?  
Haley: This is your first summer home so we need to plan a trip. Luke, you and Lindsay too

Brooke: We better hold off on the trip Hales. We have our hands full right now

Peyton: That we do

Sam walks back with the kids and Lucas stands up to take Emma from Sam. He pauses and looks at Brooke

Lucas: Can I hold her? (his gaze never leaving Brooke's)  
Brooke: Sure

Lucas takes Emma and the waitress comes back with their drinks and food. Peyton's cell phone rings and she looks at it. She didn't recognize the number and excused herself from the table. The gang talks and drinks and eats her chips and cheese while she's gone. She shortly returns with a look of shock on her face. Brooke notices her look and worry fills her face

Brooke: P. Sawyer, what's the matter?  
Peyton: That was my dad's shipmate

Brooke: What's the matter?  
Peyton: He's on his way back to Tree Hill  
Brooke: That's good right?  
Peyton: No, he had a heart attack. They have him stable enough to be brought back here but it doesn't look go

Haley, Nathan, and Lucas look at Peyton. Lucas goes to stand up and comfort her but before he can Brooke is next to her with her arms wrapped around her.

Brooke: Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm sure he'll be alright

Peyton: Yeah, I'm sure he will. The hospital is supposed to call me when he gets here

Brooke: But you want to go and wait for him, don't you?  
Peyton: Yeah I do

Nathan: Want us to go with you?  
Peyton: No, I'll be fine by myself

Brooke: You're not going alone!  
Peyton: You suck in sad situations

Brooke: I know but I want to go with you  
Peyton: you can't the girls

Lucas: I can take them home

Both Peyton and Brooke turn to look at him.

Lucas: What' I'm not being an ass today. I'm sober… It's a rare thing but it's true. Do you want me to take the kids or not?  
Haley: We better take them. Sam doesn't know you and she's going to want to be somewhere comfortable

Lucas: Well the offer stands

Peyton: Thanks

Brooke: Hales, thanks

Haley: You're welcome!

Peyton and Brooke rush out of the restaurant and Haley, Nathan and Lucas are looking at each other

Haley: You were pretty calm tonight Lucas  
Lucas: Peyton told me I was being a jackass yesterday and I realized that I'll never get her back that way

Nathan: You realize that she's in love with Brooke, right?  
Lucas: She loves me too

Haley: What about Lindsay?  
Lucas: I love her too.

Haley: Luke, you've got to stop this. Peyton is with Brooke and that isn't going to change. She love her and they are happy together

Lucas: (Looking at Emma) This was supposed to be my life…

Nathan: And it might have been if you didn't leave Peyton in the hotel room like you did!  
Haley: Nathan!  
Nathan: Sorry…  
Haley: Luke, it never would have been or will be your life! Now, I am your best friend but if you don't get your head out of your ass you're going to lose Lindsay too! Peyton is with Brooke and she's planning on spending the rest of her life with her! You have to let go, damn it!

Lucas didn't say anything as Sam and Jamie walks back over to the table

Sam: Where's Brooke and Peyton?  
Nathan: Peyton's dad had a heart attack and is on his way to the Tree Hill hospital. They went to wait for him

Sam: Holy shit! I want to go and be with them. Will someone take me?

Haley: I don't think that's a good idea

Nathan: you can stay with us tonight

Sam: No, I want to go be with them. Please?  
Lucas: (seeing the desperate looking in her eyes) I'll take you

Sam: really?  
Lucas: (standing up and handing Emma to Haley) Yep come on

Sam: thanks

Sam and Lucas walk out and Nathan and Haley look confused at each other. Sam doesn't speak to Lucas the entire ride and when they get to the hospital she rushes in the door. She sees Peyton pacing back and forth and Brooke sitting in a chair. She rushes over to them followed by Lucas. She instantly wraps her arms around Peyton.

Peyton: (hugging her back) Hey, what's the matter?  
Sam: Nathan told me about your dad…

Brooke: (standing up and walking over to Peyton and Sam) What are you doing here, Sam?  
Sam: Lucas brought me. I wanted to wait with you guys

Peyton: (looking at Lucas, smiling softly) Thanks

Lucas: (nodding) you're welcome. Let me know if you need anything  
Brooke: (smiling for the first time at Lucas) We will… Thanks Luke

Lucas smiled at the girls and realized his place wasn't there and turned to leave. A nurse comes around the corner and stands in the middle of the waiting room.

Nurse: Peyton Sawyer…

Peyton checked in when she got there and now the nurse was calling her this couldn't be good. Peyton, Brooke, and Sam walked towards the nurse

Peyton: (softly) I'm Peyton…

Nurse: (looking sadly at her) Ms. Sawyer, I'm sorry but the doctor needs to see you….

Peyton froze and started to shake. This couldn't be happening. Not her daddy, not the only parent she had left. She could tell by the nurse it wasn't going to be good. Brooke wrapped her arms around her and leads her down the hallway following the nurse to a fate she wasn't sure she wanted Peyton to hear… Sam followed praying that Mr. Sawyer would be ok because she could already tell if he wasn't her family was going to fall apart…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, a little drama for the girls. I debated about how to bring Larry back to Tree Hill and in tree hill fashion I did it the dramatic way…. Will he be dead or not? You'll have to wait and read the next chapter. It's a 3 day weekend for me so maybe if I feel inspired I'll write and post the next chapter this weekend. Thanks for the reviews you guys are great…

Lucas is going to be a little bipolar… He'll be an ass and then we won't. I can't decided what I'm going to do but something's going to happen and it's either going to make him stop pursuing Peyton or make the desire even greater. I haven't gotten there yet. I just sit and start typing and see where it leads….

I'm glad so far you guys have liked what I've come up with. Enjoy and as always I love to reviews!


	21. Chapter 21: Shut Down and falling apart

**Chapter 21: Shut Down and falling apart**

_Nurse: Peyton Sawyer…_

_Peyton checked in when she got there and now the nurse was calling her this couldn't be good. Peyton, Brooke, and Sam walked towards the nurse_

Peyton: (softly) I'm Peyton…

_Nurse: (looking sadly at her) Ms. Sawyer, I'm sorry but the doctor needs to see you…_

_Peyton froze and started to shake. This couldn't be happening. Not her daddy, not the only parent she had left. She could tell by the nurse it wasn't going to be good. Brooke wrapped her arms around her and leads her down the hallway following the nurse to a fate she wasn't sure she wanted Peyton to hear… Sam followed praying that Mr. Sawyer would be ok because she could already tell if he wasn't her family was going to fall apart…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse said the doctor wanted to see her but she had been waiting in his office for 20 minutes now. She couldn't stand it. Why hadn't the doctor come and talked to her yet? What the hell was he waiting for?

Brooke was sitting next to her. She could see the fear in Peyton's eyes and wished she could make it go away. She tried to hold Peyton's hand but she pulled away and that act alone broke Brooke's heart. Brooke could already see Peyton shutting down and that wasn't a good sign. She was going to pull away from Brooke and their relationship was going to fall apart. She just hoped she was strong enough to stand by Peyton's side. Brooke had sent Sam on a coffee run and told her to wait for them in the waiting room.

The door to the office opened and a young, very handsome man walked into the room. Peyton turns to look at him and stands when he walks towards her. He stops right in front of her and smiles softly.

Dr. (holding out his hand to Peyton, Peyton taking it) I'm Doctor Michael Swartz. I'll be your father's doctor when he arrives

Peyton just nods at him and sits down.

Brooke: (pointing at Peyton) This is Peyton and I'm Brooke

Michael: I thought Larry only had one daughter?  
Brooke: He does… I'm Peyton's….

Peyton: (knowing he wouldn't let her stay if he knew she was only her girlfriend) Wife… We're married…

Brooke looked at her in shock and Peyton just gave her a look like she'd explain later. Brooke just smiled at her

Michael: you should put her on your father's emergency contact information just in case you can't be reached or there is a decision you can't make.

Peyton: Let's do that then

Michael: (reaching for a paper and handing it to Peyton) fill this out and it will give Brooke the same rights to your father that you have

Brooke: (taking the paper) I'll fill it out for you sweetheart

Peyton: (looking at Brooke for the first time) Thank you… (turning to look back at the doctor) Is my father here yet? What's going on? Why did you want to see me?  
Michael: Your father is in a hospital in Florida. They are stabilizing him and getting ready to air lift him here… He's had another major set back Peyton

Peyton's head dropped and she began to softly cry. She wipes her face a looks at the doctor.

Peyton: What happened?  
Michael: He suffered another heart attack in the helicopter and they had to land. It's really bad Peyton. I'm sorry. He's on life support right now and I'm not sure the extent of everything until I get him here.

Peyton: Is he going to die?  
Michael: I don't know. I'm sorry

Brooke's head snaps up from the paper she is working on and goes to grab Peyton's hand… Peyton pulls away and then reaches for it again. She didn't want to pull away from Brooke but she couldn't let her support her right now… She held Brooke's hand for a minute and then started crying uncontrollably. Brooke got out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Peyton. Peyton didn't respond she just let Brooke hold her

Michael: He should be here in a few hours, Peyton. Why don't you go home and when they leave Florida I'll call you…

Peyton just shook her head and stood up. Brooke quickly finished filling out the paperwork and handed it to Dr. Swartz. She then followed Peyton out of the office and down the hall. Peyton didn't say anything and then she saw Sam sitting in the waiting room and tried to compose herself but it was too late Sam saw her crying and rushed over to her.

Sam: Peyton, what happened?  
Peyton: (wrapping her arms around Sam) He had another heart attack. They had to put him on life support and they don't know if he's going to make it.

Sam: Peyton….

Brooke: Come on you two let's go home.  
Peyton: You two go. I'm going to stay here

Brooke: No, you're not! Dr. Swartz told you to go home and you're going home! And why did you tell him I was your wife?  
Peyton: They wouldn't have let you stay… You have to be family

Brooke: But I'm your girlfriend so that's family

Peyton: I just wanted to make sure they'd let you stay so that's why I told them you were my wife

Brooke: Ok, baby. Let's go home

Peyton: (Shaking her head) I can't….

Brooke: (getting frustrated) Yes you can! Now move!

Brooke didn't mean to yell at Peyton but she wasn't going to let her sit in the hospital waiting. It was going to be hours before Larry arrived and Peyton would just pull away even more if she sat there. Brooke wanted her to be around Emma and at their home. She was going to spend enough time in the hospital once Larry arrived. Sam looks at Brooke not believing she just yelled at Peyton.

Sam: Why are you being so mean to her Brooke?

Brooke: (looking shocked) What?  
Sam: Her dad is dying and you're yelling at her!

Sam and Brooke start arguing and Peyton couldn't stand it!

Peyton: Stop! Both of you just stop! Let's go home

Peyton just walks away from them leaving them standing there looking at each other. Brooke has been through the lost of two parents with Peyton and she knew this was going to be horrible. Peyton was going to pull away and shut out everyone around her. Brooke quickly caught up to Peyton and entwined their fingers. Sam did the same thing. They walked out of the hospital knowing that this was going to be their home once Larry arrived and until he either passed away or got better…. It broke Brooke's heart and was killing Peyton… What would she do without her dad and how would she be able to carry on without him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton walks into their house followed by Sam and Brooke. Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Jamie were sitting in the living room. Nathan had Emma in his arms. They all look at Peyton fearing the worse. Brooke just shook her head that everything was ok for now and relief filled their faces. Peyton walks over and collapses in front of Nathan. Besides Brooke Nathan was Peyton's best friend and she'd turn to him when she couldn't turn to anyone else. This action killed Lucas and Brooke because they both wanted to be the one to comfort her. What they didn't realize is she didn't want to be comforted by Nathan she wanted her daughter and Nathan knew that. He handed her Emma and got up out of the chair. She didn't make any movement to keep him there she just leaned against the chair with Emma snuggled into her body and she was softly crying. Jamie saw this and went to sit on the floor next to his aunt. He wrapped his tiny arms around her waist and she plays with his hair. The scene was heartbreaking and Sam couldn't take it anymore. She also rushed over and sat with Peyton on the floor. Brooke motioned for the others to follow her into the kitchen. They all got up and left the room.

Haley: What's going on?

Brooke: Larry had another heart attack while they were air lifting him here. They had to land in Florida and put him on life support. The doctor isn't sure if he's going to live or not…

Nathan: Shit!  
Lucas: She isn't going to be able to handle it if Larry dies

Brooke: (getting angry) I know that Lucas!  
Haley: Don't yell at him, Brooke! She's going to shut down. This isn't going to be easy for her

Nathan: We'll just have to be with her 24/7

Brooke: She's already pushing me away

Haley: I'm sorry, Brooke  
Brooke: That's what she does. I can't lose her though…

Nathan: You're just going to have to be strong and not let it get to you

Lucas: She's going to pull away and she's going to tell you to leave her alone and you're just going to have to stay and force her to let you in…

Brooke: I don't know if I can handle this  
Haley: (getting mad now) Stop thinking about yourself Brooke! Do you love her or not? She needs you and she isn't going to let you in easily that's not Peyton! You're going to have to fight for her and you're going to have to be strong. If you can't do that then walk away now because she can't lose you and her father! If you can't be strong then tell us now because we'll take care of her!

Brooke was shocked that Haley was yelling at her like that. She couldn't believe it but she knew Haley was right

Brooke: I can do it…

Haley: Good

They hear the door close and they rush into the living room. They see Sam sitting there holding Emma and Peyton nowhere to be found. Brooke's face fills with horror.

Brooke: Where'd she go?  
Sam: I don't know. We were all sitting here and then all of a sudden she stood up, handed me Emma and walked out of the house.  
Jamie: She was crying really hard what's the matter with Aunt Peyton?  
Nathan: Grandpa Larry is really sick and Peyton's just worried about him

Jamie: (getting up and grabbing his coloring supplies) Then I'm going to make her a picture to make her feel better

Haley: I think she'd like that

Lucas: Brooke, do you want me to go look for her?  
Brooke: No, I know where she's going. I'll give her a little time and then go get her

Haley: Jamie and I will stay here with you guys to help out. Nathan is leaving for an away game streak so we're alone anyway and I want to help

Lucas: I can watch Emma during the day while everyone's at school

Brooke: (not caring anymore that Lucas has been an ass she just needs their help) Thanks you guys…  
Sam: What can I do to help?  
Brooke: Stay out of trouble

Sam: Done but I have to help Peyton somehow

Nathan: Just be there for her

Haley: You can help me put the kids to bed.

Sam: Ok

Brooke: I'm going to go get her

Lucas: I'm going to go but if you need anything just let me know

Brooke: Thanks, Luke

Brooke and Lucas walks out of the house and Brooke gets into her car and heads towards where she knew Peyton would be. She pulled off the side of the road first and started crying hysterically. She couldn't lose Peyton and she known that if Larry died Peyton would never be the same and their relationship would suffer and she didn't know if she could handle that…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was sitting in front of her mom's headstone crying. She didn't know why this was happening and she was so lost and confused. She needed her dad even though he wasn't around she always knew he would be if she needed him and the thought that he might die scared the hell out of her.

Peyton: Momma, it's me Peyton. Daddy had two heart attacks and he's on life support…. Why mom? I need him. Please don't let him die. I can't manage without him. I'm with Brooke now momma. We wonder what you'd think about us… I love her so much. She makes me so happy. We have a baby girl and a 15 year old foster daughter. My life was perfect momma and now daddy's dying… I can't handle this and I know I'm going to push Brooke away and I don't want to do that. What am I going to do? I need you're help momma… Please save daddy, please.

Peyton continues to cry and she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. All of a sudden a body sits next to her and wraps their arms around her. She jumps and then realizes it's Brooke.

Brooke: Baby, it's ok. Just cry… I'm here for you and I love you and I'm not going to let you go through this alone…

Peyton: (sniffling) How'd you know I was here?  
Brooke: (kissing her forehead) How could I not?  
Peyton: I can't lose him Brooke

Brooke: You're not going too.

Peyton: You don't know that

Brooke: Yes I do. He's going to have to wake up to meet his granddaughters and comment on our relationship. You know he's going to have an opinion about us! He'll probably freak out at first but then be happy about it!  
Peyton: (Smiling for the first time at Brooke) He's not going to flip out baby. He probably already knows!  
Brooke: It's going to be ok and I'm going to be here for you sweetheart as long as you want me here

Peyton: Why are you so good to me?  
Brooke: Because I love you… You're my life and I need you

Peyton: I need you too Brooke and I love you too

Brooke: Haley's going to stay with us and Luke is going to watch Emma during the day so we can spend all of our time at the hospital once Papa Sawyer gets here

Peyton: Thanks Brooke

Brooke: Come on let's get home and wait for the hospital to call….  
Peyton: Ok

Peyton gets up off the ground and helps Brooke up. They walk to Brooke's car.

Brooke: Did you walk here?  
Peyton: Yeah  
Brooke: Honey, it's on the other side of town that's a long walk

Peyton: I needed to think

Brooke: (wrapping her arm around Peyton) Come on I'll rub your feet when we get home  
Peyton: (kissing Brooke) Thanks

The girls head home holding hands. Brooke is driving and looks over at Peyton who is falling asleep. Brooke knows that isn't going to happen much once Larry gets here. She just hopes Larry pulls through this all and she can keep her promise to Peyton….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house phone is ringing and no one is answering it. Sam jumps up and runs to grab it.

Sam: (sleepily) Hello?

She looks at the clock and realizes it's 4 in the morning. She listens to the person on the other end of the line.

Sam: Ok, I'll get her and she'll be right there.

Sam hangs up the phone and rushes out of her room. She heads down the stairs and into Peyton and Brooke's room. Both women are sleeping. Brooke has her arms wrapped around Peyton and they look perfect together. Sam felt bad for waking them up. Sam softly shakes Peyton

Sam: Peyton…

Peyton moves slowly and looks at Sam

Peyton: What's the matter, Sam?  
Sam: The hospital just called

Peyton: I didn't hear the phone!  
Sam: I answered it

Brooke: (waking up) What's the matter?  
Sam: The hospital called.  
Brooke: (springing up) what'd they say?  
Sam: Grandpa Larry is 20 minutes from Tree Hill

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) Will you go with me?  
Brooke: Of course baby. Let's get ready to go  
Sam: I'll tell Haley in the morning

Brooke: Thanks sweetheart  
Sam: Can I come by after school?  
Peyton: I don't think that's a good idea  
Sam: (looking sad) Ok…

Peyton: Maybe in a few days ok, honey

Sam: (hugging Peyton) It will be ok…

Peyton: Thanks sweetheart  
Brooke: Let's get going P. Sawyer so we're there when Papa Sawyer arrives

Sam leaves the room and Peyton and Brooke get out of bed. They quickly get dressed and head to the hospital. Brooke is driving and Peyton is looking out the window. Brooke wants to reach out to her but doesn't know what to do so she just keeps driving. All of a sudden Peyton reaches over and grabs her hand. Brooke lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. They held hands the rest of the way to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Brooke are sitting in a waiting room outside of ICU. Larry had arrived at the hospital about 15 minute ago but the nurses had to get him settled before Peyton could see him. Brooke was holding Peyton's hand and Peyton let her. Peyton was trying really herd not to push Brooke away. Dr. Swartz walks into the waiting room.

Michael: Peyton, Brooke  
Peyton: Dr. Swartz

Brooke: Hello

Michael: Mr. Sawyer is settled into his room now and you two can go in and see him. Remember family only. Brooke we're going to allow in only because you're married to Peyton but that's it. We can't allow anyone else into see him right now

Brooke: Thanks

Brooke and Peyton head down to Larry's room. Broke grabs Peyton's hand as she pauses outside the door.

Brooke: I'm right here baby

Peyton: I know… Thank you

Brooke: come on. Let's get this over with

Brooke pushes the door open and walks in followed by Peyton. Larry is laying in the bed. He looks pale and weak. He had tubes coming out of his mouth and nose. He has two IV's… one in each hand and wires everywhere. Peyton starts to cry. Brooke wraps her arm around her and leads her over to the bed. Peyton sits in the chair next to Larry's bed and Brooke pulls one over to sit next to her. Brooke just holds Peyton's hand while Peyton holds Larry's hand. They sit there in silence for a long time and tears just kept falling down Peyton's face. She just looked at her father. He looked so, so weak and she just wished he'd wake up

Brooke: Peyton…

Peyton: I'm ok Brooke  
Brooke: Baby, do you want me to go get you some coffee or something to eat?  
Peyton: Both would be great

Brooke: (leaning over and kissing her) Ok, I'll see what I can find. I love you, Peyt

Peyton: I know. I love you too

Brooke walks out of the room and when Peyton's sure she's gone she sits on the edge of her dad's bed and leans down to kiss him on the check. She pushes his hair off his face. She notices that he has dried spit on his face. She gets off the bed and walks to the sink. She wets down some towels and goes over to wash his face off. She makes sure his face is clean then she cleans off the dry blood off his hands. She didn't want him to be a mess. She then sits back on the bed and holds his hand. Tears falling down her face as she lays her head on his chest.

Peyton: daddy, please… please wake up. I need you and I can't do this without you. There is so much going on in my life that you don't know about. You have to wake up so I can tell you.

Brooke is standing in the doorway listening to Peyton

Peyton: I'm a mom now, dad! I have a little girl who is amazing and a 15 year old who is going to be the death of me… I'm in a great relationship and now it's not rakeboy but you do know the person… In fact, it's Brooke, dad. Before you say anything I love her, dad. She makes me extremely happy. We're living together in a house on the beach. We adopted our daughter together. Her name is Emma Kate. She's beautiful and she needs to meet her grandpa. Sam is our foster daughter but I'm pretty sure we're going to make her our daughter… Dad, please get up and talk to me….

Peyton is crying and Brooke walks in and sits next to her on the bed

Brooke: Baby, it's going to be ok….

Peyton: Brooke, look at him

Brooke: I know…

Dr. Swartz walks in and has a really bad look on his face. Peyton notices it and starts to cry harder.

Brooke: What is it?  
Michael: Well we have the test results and it's not as bad as we thought but it's not good either

Peyton: Ok, just lay it on us

Brooke wraps her arms tighter around Peyton

Michael: Well he has a lot of blockage which caused the heart attacks in the first place. When he wakes up he's going to need triple by pass surgery and he is going to need someone to take care of him. He may never be able to return to his job again. It's too strenuous on his heart

Brooke: He can live with us!  
Peyton: I can't ask that of you

Brooke: He's our dad of course he can stay with us. I love Papa Sawyer and I'll do anything to help him get better

Peyton: Is he going to wake up?  
Michael: We don't know that yet but his stats are good so we have great hope

Peyton: Thank you

Michael: I'll be back to see check on him later… Peyton, just keep having faith

Michael walks out of the room and Peyton melts into Brooke's lap. She is crying even harder now. Brooke rubs her head and just lets her cry. She didn't know what to say.

Peyton: Brooke, what am I going to do?  
Brooke: We're going to sit here until he wakes up!  
Peyton: No, I want you to go home and be with the girls

Brooke: They're fine I'm staying with you

Peyton: But…

Brooke: No buts about it Peyt, I'm staying with you!  
Peyton: Thanks

Peyton looks at her dad laying in the bed and just cries and cries. Brooke just holds her. She doesn't know what else to do. She prays that he wakes up soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week and Peyton hasn't left the hospital room and she hasn't spoken to Brooke either. They had a fight a huge fight and since that night Peyton wouldn't even look at Brooke. Brooke felt so bad and wished she could fix it but Peyton wouldn't let her. She even had her removed from the visitors' list.

_Flashback: It was the second night Larry had been in the hospital and Peyton was pushing Brooke away. Brooke was worried about Peyton and tried to express that but it came out badly._

_Brooke: You have been in this room for two days, Peyton, you need to go home and take a shower or something  
Peyton: I can't leave him Brooke!  
Brooke: Peyton, this isn't healthy for you. You're going to get sick. I want you to home right now!  
Peyton: Brooke, it's my dad what if he wakes up while I'm gone?  
Brooke: I'll stay and call you. Emma misses you and so does Sam!  
Peyton: They have you!  
Brooke: Peyton, I want you to go home right now!  
Peyton: And if I don't?  
Brooke: (mad now and not thinking) You might not have a home to come back too!  
Peyton: Go to hell Brooke!  
Brooke: (trying to hug Peyton) I'm so sorry I didn't mean that_

_Peyton: Yes, you did. I can see it in your eyes. I'll tell you what why don't you go home and pack my shit for me and when my dad wakes up I'll come and get it. Maybe I can stay with Lucas! (Immediately Peyton thought "damn it, I shouldn't have said that")  
Brooke: (tears in her eyes) Maybe you can! You can just go to hell too Peyton! I'm trying here but you're not making it easy  
Peyton: I'm so sorry that this isn't easy for you. I forgot it's all about Brooke Davis!  
Brooke: You're just upset you need to calm down  
Peyton: You know what I need I need you to get the hell out of this room right now and don't bother coming back!_

_Brooke: Peyton, you don't…_

_Peyton: Get the hell out Brooke!_

Peyton was crying and so was Brooke. Brooke left and when she came back she was told Peyton asked that she not be allowed back into Larry's room. That broke Brooke's heart…

_  
Flashback ends_

Brooke had been coming for 5 days sitting in the waiting room hoping Peyton would come out and talk to her but she didn't. Today Brooke was trying something evil. She had brought Emma. Maybe Peyton would come out to at least see her daughter. The nurse walks into Larry's room

Marge: Hey Peyton. Brooke's here again today

Peyton doesn't look up she just keeps holding her dad's hand. She had barely slept and she looked really bad. Brooke had brought her some clothes and the nurse gave them too her so she could at least have fresh clothes to wear. Peyton never left that room and the nurses had started bringing her food. She wouldn't eat hardly anything and she just sat there praying her dad would wake up.

Marge: Did you hear me?  
Peyton: I don't want to see her! Tell her to go home

Marge: She brought someone with her today

Peyton: Who?  
Marge: This beautiful little bundle of joy

Peyton: (looking up) Emma?  
Marge: Yep

Peyton: can you bring her in here to meet my dad?  
Marge: Nope but you can

Peyton: I don't want to see Brooke  
Marge: I know you don't want to but she's been here every day and I'm tried of sending her away and watching her cry as she waits for the elevator and I'm tried of listening to you tell your dad how pissed you are at her but how much you need her

Peyton: Fine, tell Brooke I don't want to see Emma!

Marge: So now you're going to hurt your daughter too?  
Peyton: Fine I guess I can't win with you can I?  
Marge: Nope sorry

Peyton rolls her eyes and walks out of the room. She walks out of the ICU and into the family waiting room. She sees Brooke sitting there. Brooke looked horrible. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Emma was crying and Brooke was trying to get her to stop. Peyton walks into the room and Brooke looks up at her.

Brooke: (Smiling) Peyton!

She stands up and rushes over to hug Peyton and Peyton pulls away. Brooke backs away slowly and starts to cry

Brooke: Why are you so mad at me Peyton? I'm sorry. I was wrong to act that way but it's been days and I miss you.

Peyton: Brooke, not now. I'm not dealing with you now!  
Brooke: Then why did you come out here?  
Peyton: To see Emma

Brooke: Fine (handing her Emma) here you go!

Peyton takes Emma and Brooke heads for the door

Brooke: So much for loving me forever!

With that Brooke slammed the waiting room door and crashed on the floor. Peyton just looked at their daughter with tears running down her face.

Peyton: Hey baby girl. Momma misses you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been home the last week. Your grandpa is really sick and I have to be here to take care of him. I love you though please, please know that.

Brooke opens the door and walks back in. She had composed herself and she wasn't letting Peyton get away with this anymore!

Brooke: You know what Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! You are my girlfriend and I am not going to let you push me away! This is both of our problem and I want to help you! Stop being like this! You need me and I need you

Peyton: (crying) I don't need anyone

Brooke: You need our daughter. Look at you! You have a death grip on her and you know you need me too!  
Peyton: no, I don't!

Brooke: Yes you do! So stop trying to be so damn brave!

Peyton started crying harder and Brooke walks over and wraps her arms around Peyton. This time Peyton doesn't resist and she collapses to the floor with Emma in her arms. Brooke goes to the floor with her and holds her while she's crying. Brooke just rocks her back and forth.

Peyton: Brooke, he's doing worse

Brooke: What?  
Peyton: He's heart function is decreasing and he's doing worse. The doctor told me yesterday that if he doesn't wake up soon the damage to his heart will be too bad to operation and he'll probably die

Brooke: Baby, why didn't you call me?  
Peyton: Because I was so mean to you and I didn't know what to do…I need you

Brooke: I'm here… Just let me in

Peyton: Will you come back in there with me?

Brooke: Can we take Emma in there?  
Peyton: We're not supposed to but Marge said we could for a little while… Then we can take her home together… I need to get out of here

Brooke: ok, I'll take you home baby

Peyton: I'm so sorry, Brooke (crying)  
Brooke: (crying too) Please don't push me away anymore…. I want to be here for you

Peyton: I know, I'm sorry please don't be mad at me anymore

Brooke: I'm not mad at you I'm just glad you came out today

Peyton: Me too… come on

Peyton gets up off the floor and grabs Brooke's hand they walk down the hallway together and into Larry's room. Marge smiles

Marge: It's about time you two made up

Brooke: I know I'm so glad

Peyton: me too. Any changes?  
Marge: (looking down) I'm sorry Peyton

Peyton: Thanks

Marge walks out of the room and Peyton goes and sits on the edge of Larry's bed.

Peyton: Daddy, this is one of my girls. Brooke brought Emma by to meet her grandpa…. Please daddy wake up and meet her…

Peyton pleaded with Larry and it broke Brooke's heart

Brooke: Hi Papa Sawyer. How are you doing today?

Peyton: Daddy, Brooke's here to see you too. You always liked talking to Brooke. Wake up and talk to her please daddy

Brooke: Peyton, baby let's go home for an hour or so. This isn't good for you.

Peyton: (hugging Emma closer) How's Sam?  
Brooke: She misses you

Peyton: Let's go home then… I need a shower

Brooke: Ok

They walk out of the room and to the nurses' station.

Peyton: Marge, I'm going to go home with Brooke for a little bite and take a shower and get some sleep. If there are any changes please call me

Marge: It's about time you got out of this damn hospital and I'll call you no problem. Brooke, make sure she eats.

Brooke: I will she's looking a little thin

Marge: She hasn't really eaten in days

Peyton: I'm standing right here!  
Marge: Don't come back until tomorrow, Peyton! I mean it. He'll be fine today without you. You need a break

Peyton: I can't do that

Marge: You need a break

Peyton: I'll go home and how about I don't come back until after dinner?  
Marge: Fine, deal

Peyton, carrying Emma, followed by Brooke walks out of the hospital. When they were outside in the parking lot Peyton turns around almost causing Brooke to crash into her.

Brooke: baby what's the matter

Peyton puts her free hand on Brooke's cheek and moves her lips softly to touch Brooke's. Brooke had missed the feel of Peyton so much so she quickly runs her tongue along the seam of Peyton's lips and Peyton opens her mouth. Brooke puts her tongue in Peyton's mouth and their tongues dance together. Not wanting to crush Emma but wanting to be closer to Peyton, Brooke moves to her side and wraps one arm around her. They stand there kissing for a few minutes before Brooke pulls away for air.

Brooke: God, I've missed that

Peyton: Me too and I really am sorry for being so mean this week

Brooke: It's ok baby. Let's just go home and you can take a shower and relax for a little while.

Peyton: Ok

They walk to the car and Peyton puts Emma in her car seat then gets in the passenger side. Brooke starts to drive and Peyton moves over and lays her head on her shoulder. She then wraps her arms around Brooke's arm and dozes off to sleep. Brooke kisses her forehead lightly and she drives, glad that her and Peyton had finally made up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the front door opened Sam jumped off the couch. She was ready to console Brooke again. She told Brooke to just stay home and let Peyton cool down but Brooke wouldn't listen. She knew it would be another long night of telling Brooke how much Peyton loved her and that she was just going through a lot right now. Sam was surprised when Peyton walked in the door carrying Emma. Sam jumped off the couch and ran to the door wrapping her arms around Peyton

Sam: You came home!  
Peyton: I need a shower

Sam: I've missed you… we all have

Peyton: I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to leave you guys for so long I just couldn't pull myself away from my dad

Sam: It's ok. We just really miss you

Peyton: I miss you guys too

Sam: Why don't I take Emma for a walk so you can shower and get some sleep?  
Peyton: No, I want you guys to stay here with me

Sam: Ok, are you hungry?  
Brooke: She's eating! She hasn't eaten in days

Sam: I'll make something  
Peyton: Could we order pizza?  
Brooke: (smiling) Sure baby whatever you want

Peyton: (laying a sleeping Emma in her bassinette) I'm going to go take a shower

Sam: I'm going to go uptown and get the pizza because we're out of pop too and ice cream

Brooke: Where's Haley and Jamie?  
Sam: Upstairs

Brooke: Why don't you see if Haley will take you and that way you don't have to walk

Haley and Jamie come bouncing down the stairs just then.

Jamie: (running and jumping into Peyton's arms) Aunt Peyton!  
Peyton: (picking the little boy up) Hey Jamie how are you?  
Jamie: I'm ok. How's Grandpa Larry? Is he still sleeping?

Peyton: Yeah he is

Jamie: I hope he wakes up soon

Peyton: Me too

Brooke: Haley, Peyt wants pizza and we're out of pop and Sam was going to go uptown

Haley: oh, Jamie and I were going to go get some ice cream

Sam: Me too

Haley: Well why don't we all go then  
Sam: Let's take Emma too

Haley: Sounds great

Jamie: Yes, I love pizza!

Everyone laughs at the little boy and Haley, Jamie, and Sam carrying Emma walk out the door. Peyton sits on the couch.

Brooke: Thought you wanted a shower

Peyton: I do I'm just exhausted

Brooke: Why don't you rest here a minute and I'll run you a bath  
Peyton: That sounds great, thanks Brooke  
Brooke: You're welcome

Brooke heads down the hallway to the bathroom and Peyton closes her eyes on the couch. Brooke is gone maybe ten minutes and when she returns she finds Peyton sleeping. She smiles and kneels down on the couch next to her. She kisses her softly on the cheek and Peyton stirs. She looks at Brooke.

Peyton: Oh, sorry I fell asleep

Brooke: That's ok… I have your bath ready though

Peyton: Thanks

Brooke: You're welcome, come on I'll help you

Peyton: Want to take one with me?  
Brooke: Really?  
Peyton: I miss you Brooke…

Brooke: I miss you too baby

Peyton: Then come on

The two girls walk down the hallway and into the bathroom. Brooke quickly undresses and climbs into the steaming hot bubble bath. She smiles at Peyton. Peyton locks the bathroom door and quickly undresses and joins Brooke. Peyton fits right between Brooke's legs perfectly and leans against Brooke's chest. She looks up at Brooke and kisses her softly. Brooke looks into Peyton's beautiful green eyes and sees how scared she is.

Brooke: Peyt, are you doing ok honey? (using the sponge to wash Peyton's body)  
Peyton: I'm ok Brooke. I wish I wouldn't have pushed you away all week. I feel so much better in your arms right now

Brooke: I'm here for you all you need baby

Peyton: (Snuggling into Brooke more) Thanks….

Brooke: Do you want me to wash your hair?  
Peyton: Yeah that'd be nice…

Brooke washes Peyton head to toe and then she just lies in the bath tub with her arms and legs wrapped around Peyton. They stay like that for a while and then the water goes cold and Peyton starts to shiver.

Brooke: Are you ready to get out baby?  
Peyton: yeah, I'd like to lie down for a while  
Brooke: Ok…

Brooke leans Peyton forward and crawls out of the bathtub. She wraps herself in a towel and then holds one up for Peyton. Peyton gets out of the bath tub and Brooke wraps her in a towel she holds Peyton for a few minutes.

Brooke: Come on baby. Let's get you in bed

Peyton: I'd like that

Brooke: Ok

Brooke and Peyton walk out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. It was a mess.

Peyton: Brooke, what the hell?  
Brooke: I've been a mess this week without…  
Peyton: I'm so sorry honey  
Brooke: I know its ok. I'll clean it up after you leave

Peyton: I was thinking we'd stay home tonight and head back to the hospital tomorrow

Brooke: (Smiling) you're going to stay here tonight?  
Peyton: Is that ok? I really could use your arms wrapped around me tonight

Brooke: I'd love that

Brooke throws Peyton a t-shirt and a part of boy shorts and Peyton puts them on and then she crawls into bed. Brooke puts on a wife beater and a pair of boy shorts and heads for the door.

Brooke: Sleep tight baby

Peyton: Aren't you going to stay with me?  
Brooke: do you want me too?  
Peyton: Please

Brooke smiles at crawls into bed with Peyton. Peyton kisses her softly on the mouth. Brooke kisses her back. Peyton suddenly doesn't feel as tired and really just wants to feel Brooke. She's emotionally drained and just wanted to make love to her girlfriend… she wanted to do something that would make her happy

Peyton: Brooke, I know I've been a real bitch this week but I miss you and I was wondering….

Brooke crashed her mouth on to Peyton's hard and instantly rolled Peyton on her back crawling on top of her… She knew what Peyton needed and she was more than happy to give it to her. Brooke kissed Peyton hard and when Peyton pulled away for air she moved down to her neck. She found Peyton's spot and kissed it fiercely and Peyton moaned. Peyton's hands wrapped around Brooke's waist and Brooke continued to work Peyton's neck. Brooke then moved down to Peyton's stomach and started lifting her shirt up as she kissed her ways to Peyton's mouth. She took Peyton's shirt off over her head and started to kiss her again. Then she moved down Peyton's neck to her breasts. Brooke kissed around Peyton's breast and licked her nipple slowly. She then took Peyton's breast into her mouth and sucked on it hard, really hard… Peyton moaned and Brooke was getting wet just listening to the pleasure she was giving Peyton. Peyton lifted her hips and rubbed her area against Brooke's leg.

Brooke: Someone's in a hurry today!  
Peyton: I just need you Brooke!  
Brooke: And you have me baby

Peyton lifted her hips and Brooke slid her boy shorts off. Brooke started kissing up Peyton's leg and when she got to her private she started licking her slow and teasingly. She licked Peyton up and down for a few minutes until Peyton's hands come down and pushed Brooke's head a little

Peyton: Brooke please….

Brooke smiled and Peyton could feel her smile against her. Brooke quickly found Peyton's sensitive spot and started licking it. Peyton's body started to shake and tense and Brooke quickly inserted her digits into Peyton. She thrust them in and out while Peyton moved to match Brooke's hand. Peyton was feeling more pleasure and all the pain and sorrow from her dad being in the hospital was gone in that moment. All she could feel was her love for Brooke and the joy Brooke was causing her right now. Her body started to shake uncontrollably and she was about to come and Brooke worked hard and Peyton, not being the screamer, screamed out Brooke's name. She never did that like that and it made Brooke want to give her even more pleasure so she did and Peyton loved her for it. Finally Peyton was panting and coming down for the climax Brooke just caused her. Brooke went up and kissed Peyton softly and then wrapped her arms around her.

Brooke: You feel better now baby?  
Peyton: That was amazing… Thank you

Brooke: My pleasure

Peyton: Well now it's your turn

Brooke: Nah, not right now. I'm good I just want to lay here with you and sleep

Peyton: Brooke….  
Brooke: Really Peyton. Making you happy is enough for me right now. You need to sleep

Peyton: Thanks baby

Brooke: Let's get your clothes back on, we didn't lock the door

Peyton: Where are they?  
Brooke: (looking around, laughing) your shirt is on the lamp and your shorts are…

Brooke gets up and throws Peyton her shirt and looks around for her shorts. She finally found them on the top of the dresser.

Peyton: Baby you have an arm on you

Brooke: I love making love to you so when you're clothes get in the way I have to get rid of them (throwing her shorts at her)  
Peyton: Come back to bed now will you?

Brooke: Sure will

Brooke climbed into bed with Peyton and Peyton lays her head on Brooke's chest. Brooke wraps her arms around her and they drift off to sleep in a matter of minutes. For the first time since Larry has been in the hospital the girls are at peace because they are with each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Haley are sitting on a bench at the park. Sam is holding Emma and Jamie is playing on the swings. Sam looks at her watch.

Sam: You think they've had enough time?  
Haley: Yeah, we've been gone an hour and ½ so by the time we order pizza and get home it will have been 2 hours

Sam: I was so glad to see Peyton walk in that door tonight. Brooke has been lost without her

Haley: I know. I just hope everything turns out ok with Larry

Sam: Me too. I've never even met him

Haley: His an amazing guy

Sam: Well I hope I get to meet him

Haley: Me too

Sam: Is Peyton going to be ok?  
Haley: I don't know Sam. She doesn't deal well with this kind of stuff and neither does Brooke. It's going to be a test for them and I'm afraid what is going to happen to them

Sam: I know my family's going to fall apart isn't it?

Haley: No, they both love you and Emma they won't ruin your family it might just be strained for a while…

Sam: I hope you're right

Haley: I am. How's your paper coming?  
Sam: Oh I don't want to talk about school!  
Haley: Ok deal. Jamie lets go!

Jamie runs over and they walk out of the park. Sam looks at Emma and kisses her softly.

Sam: I hope our family's ok baby girl.

Sam walks behind Haley just looking at her baby sister hoping her life would be better. She didn't want to lose Peyton and she could see Peyton was slipping away she could also see that Brooke was dying without Peyton. She hoped things would work out soon. She also hopes Larry would wake up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton were still asleep when Haley, Jamie, Sam and Emma got home.

Sam: You go in and wake them up!  
Haley: Why me?  
Sam: Who know what they were doing before they fell asleep

Haley: (laughing) Ok, I'll go get them

Haley walks down the hallway and to her friend's room. She knocks.

Brooke: (from inside) Yes

Haley: We're back  
Brooke: We'll be right out

Haley walks back to the living room where Sam and Jamie were already eating pizza and drinking root beer. Haley laughs at the pair and joins them. Brooke and Peyton come out in their boy shorts and shirts rubbing their eyes. Peyton sees Emma in her swing and walks over and picks her up. She then sits on the floor leaning against a chair. Sam hands her a plate of pizza and Jamie hands her a root beer. Peyton smiles at them and takes it. Brooke grabs some food and sits down next to Peyton.

Haley: So are you going back to the hospital after dinner, Peyt?  
Peyton: No, I'm staying home with my family. They said they'd call if there were any changes and frankly I can't take another night there I need a break

Sam: Can we have movie night then? (Smiling hopefully)  
Peyton: Sure, that sounds fun

Haley: Well then little man and I will go home tonight but stop by to pick the kids up on our way to school  
Peyton: No, you guys stay. We'll all hang out tonight and I think we'll take Emma with us tomorrow and then if you'll bring Sam after school that would be great  
Sam: Really? You didn't want me there before

Peyton: I was trying to spare you the pain but the look on your face when I walked in tonight told me you need me more than you need to be spared from the pain so if you want you can come up after school and then we'll all come home again tomorrow night

Brooke: Peyt, are you sure?  
Peyton: Yeah…. There hasn't been any change Brooke and as much as it hurts I need to face the reality

Brooke: Peyton, don't say that!  
Peyton: Brooke…  
Brooke: No, just stop!  
Peyton: Ok…

They all ate their dinner in silence and then had a great time watching movies and dancing around the living room. Peyton was really glad for the distraction and the time with her family. Tomorrow she was going to make some decisions she didn't want to make but knew she had too… So tonight was just going to be fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor told Peyton she still had time and that was a relief for her. Now, Brooke is sitting next to Larry holding his hand. Peyton went to get some coffee and take Emma for a walk. Brooke insisted so she went. Brooke had a tear stained face.

Brooke: Ok, Papa Sawyer. You've had a long enough nap now. It's been a week and Peyton's getting a little worried. You need to wake up! I want to marry your daughter and she needs you to be at the wedding. We also want to shock you with the news we're together. Peyton's record company is awesome and you need to see that too. Come on Papa Sawyer open your eyes. We all need you.

Peyton walks back in and hears Brooke talking to her dad. She goes a sits next to her carrying a bag of food but no coffee

Peyton: Marge said when she's makes a pot of coffee she'll bring us some for now I got some diet cokes

Brooke: Thanks baby

Peyton: I just brought some munchies I'm not that hungry and you said you didn't care so….

Brooke: I'm not really hungry either. You know I was thinking if we started making out in front of your dad that might shock him into waking up!

Peyton: If you want to kiss me just do it

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton hard on the mouth

Peyton: Brooke, what are we going to do?  
Brooke: I don't know baby.  
Peyton: If he doesn't wake up soon…  
Brooke: He's going to… Don't worry. Let him hold Emma

Peyton: He's in a coma Brooke

Brooke: Let him!

Brooke got up and moved Larry's arm away from he's body and made a little nest on the side of his body. She then took Emma and laid her there. Brooke draped Larry's arm over Emma and Emma took his finger in her hand. Peyton smiled and Brooke was glad she made her happy.

Peyton: She looks happy there  
Brooke: You look happy too

Peyton: I'm doing better

The door opens and Sam walks in. She sees Emma in Larry's arms.

Sam: That would be a cool picture

Brooke gives Sam a funny look

Sam: What?  
Brooke: Peyton's dad is laying there on life support and you think that would be a cool picture?  
Sam: Well not that part but Emma lying next to him is sweet

Peyton grabbed her bag and pulled out her sketch pad. She quickly started drawing her daughter and her dad. Sam pulled up a chair and sits next to Peyton. She took Larry's hand which surprised both Brooke and Peyton.

Sam: Hey Grandpa Larry. I'm Sam. I'm Peyton and Brooke's foster daughter. I just wanted to say hi. I have homework but I'm going to sit here a do it... I hope you wake up soon.

Peyton smiled at Sam and Sam sat back in her chair and pulled her homework out. Peyton was still sketching and draped he legs over Brooke's. Brooke was working on a proposal for Clothes over Bros and Emma had fallen asleep on the bed with Larry. Marge walked in and she smiled.

Marge: This is much better than last week Peyton  
Peyton: Yeah it is. Have you met our daughter, Sam?  
Marge: Yeah I'm the one that let her in here. I was going to check his vitals but since Emma is sleeping next to him I'll come back later

Peyton: Thanks.

Marge: Still want that coffee?  
Peyton: Nah, we have diet cokes now

Marge: ok if you need anything…

Peyton: Thanks

Marge walks back out and Sam looks at Peyton

Sam: Peyt, can I ask you something?  
Peyton: Sure kiddo what's on your mind?  
Sam: If Grandpa Larry dies are you going to leave us?

Brooke's head snaps up and Peyton looks at Brooke confused. Brooke shrugs her shoulders and Sam just looks at Peyton.

Peyton: No! Why would you ask that?  
Sam: Well… you just pulled away from us when this first happened and I noticed some of your old drawings and you drew a lot about people always leaving… so I wondered if you were going to leave

Peyton: You guys are my family and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I went all emo on you but I'm trying now really I am.  
Brooke: I know you are sweetheart  
Sam: Me too. I'm just scared that you'll leave

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) I sort of am too…

Peyton: Oh, you guys I'm not going anywhere I'm sorry that I've been so crazy. I just want him to wake up…

Brooke: We all do

Sam: Yep, we do

Sam leaned over and hugged Peyton softly and then went back to her homework

Peyton: Sam, have you written your final for Hales class yet?  
Sam: I'm working on it.

Brooke: Isn't it due at the end of the week

Sam: Maybe

Peyton: Are you ready to tell us what it's about yet?  
Sam: Nope. When it's done you can read it

Peyton: Fine!

Sam laughs and finishes her math homework she's working on. Peyton finished her sketch of Larry and Emma and then she started sketching Brooke and Sam sitting in the hospital room. They spent the afternoon sitting quietly with Larry talking to him occasionally. Peyton had calmed down a lot and was getting used to the idea that Larry may never wake up. She knew that at least this time she's get to say good bye.

It was after six and the nurses were getting ready to switch shifts. Brooke stood up.

Brooke: You go ahead and stay baby I'm going to take the girls home and make them dinner and give Emma a bath.  
Peyton: No, I said I was coming home and I'll come home. I don't want to stay here by myself not after having you here all day…

Brooke: (smiling) ok, are you ready then?  
Peyton: Yeah, would you mind waiting for me outside for a minute

Brooke: No, come on Sam

Sam picks up Emma and they head for the door. Brooke kisses Peyton and follows them. Peyton gets up and moves to sit on the edge of the bed next to her father

Peyton: Daddy, I'm going home for the night. I love you. Did you like seeing my girls today? They are amazing… I will be back tomorrow daddy. Please, please wake up

Peyton kisses his forehead and hugs him softly and walks out of the room. Brooke and Sam are waiting for her. Sam wraps her arm through Peyton's and they leave the hospital. Today was a much better day then the last week and everyone was happy about that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 in the morning and no one in the Davis-Sawyer house was asleep. They were sitting in the living room watching a movie

Peyton: Sam, you should go to sleep you have school sweetheart

Sam: I'm not tired I want to be with you guys

Brooke: We just can't sleep

Peyton: When the movies over we're all going to bed!

Brooke: Deal

Brooke snuggled into the couch, Peyton into the chair and Sam on the floor. They just all wanted to be together at their house. The movie was coming to an end and Peyton was getting ready to get up when her cell phone started to ring. Everyone looked at her. She just looked at the phone and Brooke ran over and answered it.

Brooke: ok, thank you… Sure… I'll let her know… Ok, ok, we'll be right there.

Brooke hangs up the phone and looks at Peyton. Peyton had tears in her eyes. It couldn't be good if they were calling at this time.

Brooke: It's your dad Peyton. We have to get to the hospital right now

Peyton: What is it?  
Brooke: They wouldn't tell me they just said get to the hospital now

Peyton: Ok, let's go

Peyton jumped out of her seat not even putting clothes on and grabbed her purse. Brooke followed her lead.

Sam: What about me?  
Brooke: Can you stay with Emma?  
Sam: Sure…

Brooke and Peyton rushed out the door and into the car. Brooke was pretty sure this was the end and tomorrow they'd be making funeral arrangements. She feared what was going to happen and she knew nothing good was going to come from this…. Peyton just sat in the car crying…

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, so a little cliffhanger…. I'll try to post another chapter again this weekend. I'm really feeling this story right now and I can't stop writing it so I'll be posting as much as I can.

Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22: Relief and headaches

**Chapter 22: Relief and headaches**

Peyton and Brooke rush to the ICU floor and to the nurses' station. They stop when they see Dr. Swartz standing there waiting for them. He didn't look sad but he didn't look relieved either. Peyton hated that about doctors. They finally reach the doctor and stop in front of him. He looks at Peyton and then Brooke. Brooke grabs Peyton's hand just in case she needed her. Peyton took it and just stared at Dr. Swartz.

Michael: I'm so sorry to call you so late.

Peyton: It's fine, what's the matter?  
Michael: Well there's been a change

Peyton: (gasping) Ok, what is it?  
Michael: Why don't you go in and see for yourself

Peyton: Um…

Brooke: Come on sweetheart

Peyton and Brooke slowly walk into the room where Peyton's father had been laying in a coma for a week and a half now. When Peyton walked through the door she was greeted by her father sitting up smiling at her. Peyton rushed over to his bedside.

Peyton: Daddy, you scared the hell out of me!  
Larry: (struggling to talk because the vent had just been removed) I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you (his gaze goes to the door and sees Brooke standing there) Well if it isn't Brooke Davis. You two girls still live together?  
Peyton: (laughing) Um yeah daddy… There's a lot going on in my life that you don't have a clue about

Brooke: We're glad you're awake, Papa Sawyer!  
Larry: (laughing) Thanks Brooke. Don't just stand there come in here and visit with us

Brooke walks over and instead of sitting next to Peyton she sat on the opposite side of the bed. Peyton frowned at her

Larry: So tell me why I'm in this horrible place

Peyton: You had two heart attacks daddy and you have to have triple bypass surgery

Larry: Shit!  
Peyton: I know

Brooke: You're going to be staying with us Papa Sawyer!  
Larry: I am, am I?

Peyton: Yes, and we don't want to hear anything out of you!  
Larry: Ok, ok

Peyton: Daddy you need to rest. You're going to have surgery in the next few days and you need to be strong

Larry: (smiling at Peyton) Honey, I've been sleeping for a week and ½, I think I've had enough sleep!  
Brooke: (laughing) well I haven't! It's 3 in the morning and I'm tired

Peyton: Me too

Larry: Well then you two girls go home and go to sleep and I'll see you later

Peyton: I don't want to leave I'll just sleep in a chair

Brooke: I'll stay too, Peyt.

Larry: Some friend you have there Peyt. Brooke Davis sleeping in a chair in a hospital for her best friend

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) She's the best…  
Brooke: Peyton, we'll talk to your dad later about everything  
Larry: Is everything ok?  
Brooke: fine, just fine Papa Sawyer but you just had two heart attacks and I really don't want to cause a third

Larry: Ok then. Go home and come back to see me tomorrow

Peyton: (kissing him on the forehead) Daddy, I'm so glad you're awake. I love you

Larry: I love you too princess and I'll see you tomorrow (laughing) or later today…

Peyton kisses him one more time the walks out of the room followed by Brooke. Peyton doesn't wait for Brooke to catch up she just walks off. Brooke knows she's pissed about something but she wasn't sure what it was

Brooke: Peyton, wait! What's the matter?  
Peyton: Why didn't you want to tell my dad we're together?  
Brooke: Because I didn't want him to flip out!  
Peyton: Brooke, I don't care what he thinks. We're together and I'm happy and now we just dragged out telling him when we should have told him right now

Brooke: I'm not ready for what he's going to say

Peyton: Our friends are ok with it

Brooke: You're dad is different. If he doesn't approve I know you'll flip out

Peyton: No I won't! I love you Brooke Davis!  
Brooke: I know you do but it just wasn't the right time  
Peyton: If you say so  
Brooke: Let's go home

Peyton: Ok

The girls left the hospital and went home. They were glad that the first part of their nightmare was over and Larry had woken up. Now he just had to have his surgery and they'd be out of the woods. Peyton had the biggest smile on her face and so did Brooke. They could breathe again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sam woke to the smell of pancakes and thought Haley was downstairs making them. She rushed down to tell her what happened and to see if Peyton or Brooke had called. When she hit the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks not sure what to make of Peyton standing there cooking breakfast.

Sam: Peyt, what are you doing home?  
Peyton: Making breakfast

Sam: But the call last night

Peyton: He's awake!

Sam: (smiling) He is?  
Peyton: Yeah, I'm going to take Emma up there when she wakes up. How would you like to skip school and go meet him?

Sam: Really?  
Peyton: Really.  
Sam: Cool

Haley walks into the kitchen dressed and ready to go

Haley: I have a meeting this morning so I have to leave now. Can you take Sam to school before going to the hospital?  
Peyton: Sam's skipping school today

Haley: Why?  
Peyton: Because my dad woke up last night

Haley: (rushing over and hugging Peyton) Peyt, that's great news! I'm so happy for you! This is great news. I'm taking Jamie with me so I guess I'll see you later

Peyton: Ok, thanks again Hales for all your help

Haley: Any time you guys. Nathan's coming home tonight so we won't be back

Peyton: Ok, thanks again

Haley and Jamie walk out of the house and Sam sits at the counter. Brooke walks out of their bedroom and looks crabby.

Sam: Well good morning sunshine!  
Brooke: What's up with you?  
Sam: P. Sawyer said I get to skip school today  
Brooke: Peyton!  
Peyton: She's going to visit with my dad!  
Brooke: oh ok. What are you making?  
Peyton: Pancakes

Brooke: Chocolate chip

Peyton: Of course

Brooke smiled and went over and kissed Peyton. They quickly ate breakfast, showered and got dress to head to the hospital. Peyton was so happy that it wasn't funny and everyone else in the house was happy as well!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Larry was wide awake waiting for Peyton to return. They had brought him a low carb low salt breakfast and he hated it. He wanted some bacon and eggs but he wouldn't be getting those for a while. His door opens and Peyton walks in carrying a baby, followed by Brooke and Larry's face drops. He knew he hadn't talked to her in a few months but a baby. When did she have a baby and whose was it…

Peyton: Morning daddy

Brooke: Hey Papa Sawyer

Larry: Morning girls. (Smiling at them) What's with the baby?  
Peyton: She's your granddaughter, daddy

Larry: I know it's been a few months but you never mentioned having a baby.  
Brooke: (laughing) Now that will be a sight when P. Sawyer gets fat and pregnant but she didn't have her Papa Sawyer we adopted her

Peyton's spun around to look at Brooke. Brooke smiled at her letting her know that she wanted Larry to know they were together. Larry missed the we part or at least he didn't comment on it.

Larry: When?  
Peyton: a few months ago

Larry: can I hold her?  
Peyton: Are you strong enough?  
Larry: Peyton, she's a baby it's not like she weighs that much now let me hold her. What's her name?  
Brooke: Emma Kate

Peyton hands Emma to Larry and smiles at her. He kisses his granddaughter on the forehead and the smiles doesn't leave his face

Brooke: We have someone else for you to meet too.

Larry: Your husbands? (laughing)

Peyton: No daddy!

Brooke: We won't be having husbands

Larry: Independent women I like that about you girls.

Peyton: Sam, get in here….

Sam walks in looking down at the ground. She was nervous

Peyton: Dad, this is our foster daughter, Sam

Larry: (looking at the teenager standing in front of him) Two kids… you've taking on two kids! Well Peyton I'd have to say you've gown up! (Holding out his hand for Sam to walk over and take) Welcome to the family kiddo! It's nice to meet you.

Sam: (taking his hand) Thanks Grandpa Sawyer

Sam was nervous about calling the old man Grandpa but Mr. Sawyer didn't feel right and neither did Larry so she settled on Grandpa Sawyer. She also liked how Peyton's face lit up every time she referred to Larry as Grandpa Sawyer. She wanted to be a part of this family and he was her grandpa if she was a part of the family so she might as well call him that…

Larry: I'm a grandpa now! That means I'm old. No wonder I'm having heart attacks!

Peyton: (Laughing) you're not old daddy you're a young grandpa

Larry: So you said that Sam was "our" foster daughter and Brooke said "we" adopted so I take it you finally told her, didn't you Peyton?  
Peyton: Excuse me? What are you talking about?  
Larry: Don't play dumb with me young lady! Before I sold the house I had to clean it out and you left a sketch pad under your bed

Peyton: I did?  
Larry: (looking at Brooke) Yes, and it was all of Brooke

Peyton: (looking embarrassed because she knew what was in the book and didn't want her father to see it) Oh I wondered what happened to that!  
Larry: You left it when you went to LA and I could tell by the details of the pictures that you're in Love with Ms. Davis over there and you have been for a long time haven't you?  
Peyton: (looking at him) Yeah, I am daddy

Larry: so are you together?  
Sam: Oh my God are they ever!

Brooke: Sam!  
Sam: What you are! We all live together on the beach and you're going to be staying with us too!  
Larry: (laughing) damn, she's just like the two of you!

Brooke: isn't she ever! Sam, let's go see if we can find a good cup of coffee somewhere

Sam: Why?  
Brooke: Just get up and let's go

Brooke and Sam walks out of the room and Larry looks at Peyton.

Peyton: What are you thinking daddy? You upset?  
Larry: Heavens no sweetheart, I knew you were in love with Brooke a long time ago and that rakeboy didn't stand a chance. I told him when he asked me if he could ask you to marry him that you weren't ready and that you'd probably never be ready. Brooke has always had your heart. I'm just glad you finally realized it…

Peyton: (hugging Larry) Thanks daddy

Larry: Just be good to each other Peyt. She's been your best friend since before your mom and I know how you get. You need to let her in and be there for her. She's always been there for you. Don't shut her out baby girl. She's cared about you for a long time and I can see it in her eyes how much she cares about you and how much you care about her. Just be happy, baby girl!  
Peyton: (Smiling at him) daddy, I am so happy. Look at my life… I have a great girlfriend, two wonderful kids and a great company. Life is finally how it should be

Larry: (looking at Emma) I'm so happy for you, Peyton. You deserve to be happy.

Peyton: thanks daddy

Brooke and Sam walk in carrying coffee

Brooke: (handing a cup to Peyton) Here baby

Larry: So why'd you high tail it out of here Brooke?  
Brooke: I didn't know what you were going to say…

Larry: Welcome to the family

Brooke: (Smiling) really?  
Larry: Brooke, she's been in love with you for years. It's great that you two are finally together

Brooke: You mean that?  
Larry: Of course I do.

Peyton: See I told you he'd be ok with us

Larry: As long as my daughter is happy I'm happy for her!  
Brooke: (walking over and hugging him) thank you Papa Sawyer!  
Larry: You can thank me by keeping my daughter happy

Brooke: Will do!

Peyton: Emma needs her diaper changed, daddy. I'll be right back

Peyton takes Emma from Larry and walks out of the room. Brooke sits on the edge of the bed next to Larry. Sam sits in a chair next to the bed

Larry: Brooke, take care of Peyton. She's an emotional roller coaster and you're going to want to kill her but don't. She can't help it. I mean when Anna died I did my best but I'm a guy and what did I know about girls. I just laid down the law and sent her presents and worked all the time. She's a mess, Brooke and I'm sure she's pull away from you at time but don't walk away from her. She's been in love with you for a really long time and I know you guys have had your problems but you two belong together…. You're the best thing that has ever happened to my daughter, Brooke Davis!  
Brooke: (with tears streaming down her face) Thanks, Mr. Sawyer…

Larry: Just be good to each other. Anna and I were so happy because we were always good to each other…  
Brooke: I love your daughter with all of my heart

Larry: I know you do, Brooke. You have for a long time. I may have been gone a lot but I wasn't blind. You two were always touching each other and had this look in your eyes. You never treated your boyfriends like you treated each other and I even told Ellie once that Peyton was so confused about love and that she was in love with you… Ellie told me she saw it and we agreed you two would end up together…

Brooke: I'm just sorry it took so long

Larry: The best things in life are worth waiting for

Brooke: So you're ok with this?  
Larry: Sure am as long as you don't hurt my daughter

Brooke: I love her too much to ever hurt her

Peyton walks in and hears Brooke

Peyton: Same here….  
Larry: (smiling at his daughter) that's good to know! Now bring me my granddaughter so I can hold her and then get out of my way so I can talk with my other granddaughter! I have some things to catch up on and how can I buy awesome Christmas presents if I don't know anything about them!

Peyton laughs and walks over and hands Emma to her dad. Brooke gets up and moves off the bed and sits in a chair next to it. Peyton goes and sits next to Brooke grabbing her hand and holding it. Sam moves her chair closer to Larry's bed.

Larry: So how did you end up with these two? (Pointing at Peyton and Brooke)  
Sam: Mrs. Scott

Larry: Haley? Or is there another Mrs. Scott in Tree Hill now

Brooke: (rolling her eyes) No there's only Haley but I wish Broody would find a wife and leave my girlfriend alone

Larry: (laughing) He's still trying to get Peyton! He'll never learn will he? So what's your story kiddo?  
Sam: My dad left before I was born and my mom dropped me off and told me she didn't' want me anymore. I've been in foster care ever since. Brooke and Peyton are the first people to take me in that actually care about me and don't just want the money from the State.  
Brooke: it isn't that much money! (laughing)  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Larry: So you actually like living with these two drama queens?  
Sam: Yeah, they're pretty cool and you better get used to them because you're going to be living with us too!  
Larry: (looking at Peyton) Yeah about that… I have work I have to get back too  
Peyton: The hell you do! You're going to have heart surgery tomorrow and the doctor said at least 6 weeks of recovery time

Larry: So why do I have to recover at your house I can recover on the boat!  
Brooke: No way Papa Sawyer. You need rehabilitation and all kinds of stuff. We're talking care of you  
Larry: Don't you think you guys have enough on your plates right now?  
Brooke: No, we want you to come home with us!  
Peyton: Daddy, please

Larry: ok, ok fine you girls win!

The door opens and Dr. Swartz walks in.

Michael: Ok girls we have to run some tests on Mr. Sawyer and it's going to be a few hours

Larry: you guys go have fun and I'll see you later

Peyton: We can wait for you

Larry: It's going to be a few hours take my granddaughters shopping or something  
Brooke: (smiling) If you say so!

Peyton: Thanks dad you know how much I love to shop!  
Larry: (laughing) It's all about compromise sweetheart

Peyton: Ok dad

Michael: He'll be in a regular room when you girls get back on the 5th floor so go there and they'll give you his room number

Peyton: Ok, thank you (standing up and leaning down to kiss her day on the forehead) behave daddy

Larry: (hugging her) I will  
Brooke: (standing and kissing him on the forehead as well) Great to have you back Papa Sawyer

Larry: I'm glad to be back and I'm happy for the two of you (pausing) I really am

Peyton/Brooke: Thanks

Larry: (looking at Sam) Come here and give me a hug kiddo!

Sam looks a little stand offish then she reaches down and hugs him

Larry: Welcome to the family kiddo!  
Sam: Thanks Grandpa Sawyer

Peyton: (taking Emma) See you later dad

Larry: ok bye girls

They walk out of the room and Larry looks at Michael.

Larry: That's my family aren't they so cute?  
Michael: (smiling) that they are. Are you ready to go Mr. Sawyer  
Larry: Lead the way

A nurse comes in and they get Larry in a wheelchair to take him for some tests. Routine but he's still nervous. He hopes he's ok. He wants to see his granddaughters grow up. Granddaughters? Peyton with a family and happy in love that amazing in itself. He never thought he'd see that, never! He had the biggest smile on his face and was glad that he had a heart attack because it brought him home to his daughter and her new family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas is standing outside of Larry's room debating whether or not he should go in. Haley had called and told him Larry was awake and he wanted to see him. He always liked Peyton's dad and her dad always liked him. He knew Peyton wouldn't be too happy about him being there but he wanted to make sure the man was ok.

Larry could see Lucas out of the window and wondered if he was ever going to come in. He wanted to talk to the young man. After about 10 minutes Larry decided to take things into his own hands.

Larry: (from his bed) Lucas Scott get your ass in here! I can see you pacing outside my room

Lucas walks in laughing and sits down next to the man's bed.

Lucas: Hi Mr. Sawyer

Larry: Rakeboy!

Lucas: I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're ok

Larry: I'm fine. My daughter has been fawning all over me and I guess I get to stay with her for a while so you'll be seeing me around. How's your mom?  
Lucas: really good. She got married and she's doing awesome

Larry: And your little sister Lily?  
Lucas: Also good  
Larry: And how are you?  
Lucas: Horrible!  
Larry: could it have anything to do with the fact that you're chasing a dream you can't have anymore?  
Lucas: (looking shocked) What?  
Larry: What did I tell you the day you asked me if you could ask Peyton to marry you?  
Lucas: You told me you thought that it wasn't a good idea…  
Larry: And?  
Lucas: That you didn't think she was ready

Larry: And?  
Lucas: And you didn't know if she'd ever be ready to give her heart to me like that…  
Larry: (smiling) Do you know why I said that?  
Lucas: No, why?  
Larry: Because I knew then Lucas that she was in love with Brooke.  
Lucas: How?  
Larry: She had a sketch pad full of pictures of Brooke, even then Lucas

Lucas: She did?  
Larry: Yeah and they weren't oh you're my best friend picture if you get what I'm saying…  
Lucas: Why didn't she tell me then?  
Larry: She was hiding her feelings. She didn't know how we'd all accept it… She was afraid…

Lucas: I love her though

Larry: I know you do son but she loves Brooke… I think she always has to be honest and why would you want to be with someone who loves you but is in love with someone else?  
Lucas: I wouldn't

Larry: Lucas, you're a good man and you'll make someone very happy some day but not Peyton. Peyton's in love with Brooke and I'm pretty sure they're going to get married someday. They have a family Luke she's happy. You need to find what makes you happy and go for it. Stop giving them a hard time…

Lucas: I'm not

Larry: Brooke seems to think you are

Lucas: I don't know how to let her go…  
Larry: You let her go a long time ago when you left her in LA now you just need to realize that was the right decision. I want you to watch her with Brooke and the girls and actually see what I see. She's happy, Luke. You're too held up on getting her back that you aren't seeing that she couldn't be happier if she tried

Lucas: I could make her happy though too

Larry: No you couldn't. She'd be happy with you but not like she is with Brooke. She lights up when Brooke is around.

Lucas: She always has…

Larry: See what I'm saying… Brooke is her life and if you want Peyton as a friend you're going to have to accept that Luke

Lucas: I don't want to lose her again…

Larry: Then watch her with Brooke and see how happy they make each other and let her go. Be the friend you always were to her before you two were together

Lucas just nods his head. Larry and Lucas continue to talk. Larry shares some things with Lucas that he thought were important. They were laughing when the door opens and Peyton walks in a little shocked to see Lucas there

Lucas: Hey Peyt. I hope you don't mind

Peyton: No, not at all. Just a little surprised to see you here

Lucas: Haley told me Larry had woke up and I wanted to check on him

Peyton: That's nice

Larry: Where are my girls?  
Peyton: With Brooke

Larry: What are they doing?  
Peyton: Emma's asleep and Sam is helping Brooke set up your room

Larry: (sarcastically) Great!  
Peyton: Oh stop it

Lucas: When is your surgery?  
Larry: Tomorrow morning at 7 am

Lucas: Peyton, do you mind if I come and sit with you?  
Peyton: Brooke will be here

Lucas: I didn't think she wouldn't be I'd just like to be here too

Peyton: Can you be nice?!  
Lucas: Of course I can

Peyton: Then sure. That's be nice

Larry: Well I'm a little tired…

Peyton: ok daddy you rest and I'll come back and see you later

Larry: Stay home with your family and come and see me in the morning. In fact, you should have all your friends over tonight for a barbeque

Peyton: I'll think about it daddy. Sleep tight

Larry: I love you princess

Peyton: (walking over and hugging her father) I love you too, daddy

Peyton and Lucas walk out of the room and Lucas starts to head down the hallway. Peyton runs to catch up to him

Peyton: Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?  
Lucas: (turning and looking at her, surprised) are you sure? You really want me to come over for dinner?  
Peyton: Luke, we used to be great friends and I'd like to think we could be friends again so yeah I'd like you to come over for dinner tonight

Lucas: What about Brooke?  
Peyton: She'll be fine with it

Lucas: ok, 6?  
Peyton: Sounds great

Lucas: See you then  
Peyton: Looking forward to it

They had parked in different parking garages so they went in separate directions. Peyton smiled because she was going to make things right with Lucas. They had been friends a lot longer than they were a couple and she really missed her friend. She hoped he's accept her and Brooke and they could all get along like they once did

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was pacing back and forth on the back deck while Peyton was lighting the grill.

Brooke: I can't believe you'd invite him over to our house!  
Peyton: Brooke, we need to mend the fences and put all of this behind us!  
Brooke: He hates me!  
Peyton: No, he doesn't. He's just mad at you because you're with me!  
Brooke: I'm not going to give you up for him!  
Peyton: I would hope not! I'm not in love with him I'm in love with you

Brooke: You owe me big time  
Peyton: Ok, ok…

Sam walks out carrying Emma

Sam: What are you fighting about?  
Brooke: Ask Peyton

Sam turns to look at Peyton

Peyton: We're having a cookout tonight and I invited Lucas over

Sam: Yes! I love the drama I can't wait to see what kind of fight he and Brooke get into tonight!  
Peyton: Samantha!  
Sam: what? Brooke hates him

Brooke: he hates me

Sam: No he doesn't. I mean I think he doesn't like you but he doesn't hate you I've seen hate before and he doesn't look at you with hate in his eyes

Brooke: So how does he look at me?  
Sam: He always has hurt in his eyes

Peyton: (smiling) I'm hoping to fix that tonight too

Brooke: You're leaving me?!  
Sam: (laughing) you're a drama queen!  
Peyton: Thank you, Sam!  
Brooke: What did you do Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!  
Peyton: What's with calling me by my full name lately?  
Brooke: Because you're out of control and so you need to be screamed at

Peyton: ok then.

Brooke: So what did you do?

Peyton: Well when I was at the supermarket picking up food for tonight I sort of ran into Lindsay…

Brooke: What is she doing here?  
Peyton: Missing Lucas so she's staying at the hotel trying to get up the nerve to go see him…

Brooke: Peyton, you didn't

Peyton: I did (smiling devilishly at Brooke)  
Sam: He's going to be pissed

Peyton: He'll get over it. He loves her and he knows he does. He just needs a little reminder

Brooke: And you're going to help him with that?  
Peyton: Yep!

Sam: You're playing with fire Peyton

Peyton: I hope not. I just want Lucas off my back!  
Brooke: I'd like that too…

Peyton: Then what can this hurt?  
Sam: Nothing I hope

Brooke: Come on let's get ready for this cookout

Brooke, Peyton and Sam walk into the house and into the kitchen to start making burgers and other things they are going to need. Peyton hoped that Lucas seeing Lindsay again would help him remember just how much he loved her and help them to find their way back together! She wanted Lucas to be happy it just wasn't going to be with her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was the first to arrive at the cookout. He was going to take Larry's advice and just watch Brooke and Peyton together. He was sitting in a chair on the deck holding Emma and Peyton was making burgers. He didn't know she knew how to grill and wondered when she picked that skill up. He notices that Brooke softly brush up against Peyton when she brings something out to her and how Peyton's face lights up when she sees Brooke. He also notices how Brooke places her hand gently on Peyton's back and that when they think no one is looking they kiss each other softly. He also notices the way Peyton looks at Brooke when she talks to her and how Brooke looks at Peyton. He used to see those gestures all the time between them he never realized that they were in love with each other but they have been for years. Larry was right Brooke made Peyton extremely happy and there was no way he could ever make her that happy. He needed to move on and let them be happy and hopefully it wasn't too late to save their friendship.

Next to arrive was the Scott clan. Jamie was begging Sam to play Rockband with him so she did. She loved him so much and she loved hanging out with him. Haley almost drops the bowl of potato salad she was carrying as she walks out on the back deck to see Lucas sitting there. She walks over and takes Emma from him and sits down with him.

Haley: What are you doing here?  
Lucas: Peyton invited me

Haley: Did she tell Brooke?  
Lucas: Brooke's in there isn't she?

Haley: Yeah, you better not do anything stupid tonight

Lucas: I'm not going too, ok?  
Haley: Ok

Brooke walks out carrying a tray of something. Lucas jumps up.

Lucas: Here let me help you with that

Brooke gives him a funny look and then hands him the tray

Brooke: Thanks Luke

Lucas: No problem

Brooke: Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes

Haley: (getting up and heading into the house with Emma) I'm going to get her a hat, Brooke

Brooke: Ok, thanks

Lucas: Brooke, do you have a minute?  
Brooke: (looking at Lucas) I guess so  
Lucas: Can we talk?  
Brooke: Sure, Luke what's on your mind?  
Lucas: Go for a quick walk with me on the beach

Brooke: (sighing) Let me go tell Peyton

Brooke walks into the house and grabs Peyton's arm dragging her into their bedroom

Peyton: Honey, I love you but right now isn't the time for this!  
Brooke: (Smiling at the implication) I know I don't want that. Lucas wants to go for a quick walk and talk

Peyton: Ok

Brooke: Well I just wanted to let you know… Is it ok if I go with him?  
Peyton: I don't care as long as you don't make out with him

Brooke: Gross!  
Peyton: Good to know (leaning in a kissing Brooke) Do what you want babe!  
Brooke: Ok

Brooke and Peyton walk out of their bedroom and Brooke walks outside to join Lucas.

Brooke: Ok, come on

Lucas: Thanks

They walk for a few minutes before Lucas sits down in the sand. Brooke joins him. She thought he wanted to talk and he hasn't said a word to her yet. She was getting a little nervous now. Maybe he was going to kill her she thought. She started laughing at that thought and Lucas looks at her.

Lucas: Private joke?  
Brooke: I was just thinking that you said you wanted to talk and yet you haven't said a word so I thought maybe you brought me out here to kill me so you could have Peyton!

Lucas: (laughing) I brought you out here because I'm a jackass and I wanted to apologize. Peyton always forgives me and I don't know why but she does but you, you're not as forgiving as she is…

Brooke: Lucas, I don't hate you. I just want you to leave Peyton alone

Lucas: She's my friend Brooke and we'll always be friends but I watched you two tonight and you are so in love with her…  
Brooke: That I am

Lucas: And she's so in love with you and I've been a fool and Larry helped me to see that. You two belong together and I just wanted to have a chance to tell you that I'm sorry for being an ass and for everything I've said to you over the pass few weeks

Brooke: (shocked) Lucas…  
Lucas: Be happy Brooke. Change her life. She deserves it…  
Brooke: (hugging Lucas) Luke, I don't know what to say  
Lucas: Don't say anything… I just want us to be friends again

Brooke: We could work on that

Lucas: I'm going to talk to Peyton later if that's ok with you  
Brooke: Yeah, sure just don't put the moves on her

Lucas: I won't. I was going to talk to her earlier but she's being all domestic!  
Brooke: (face lighting up just thinking about Peyton) I know isn't she so cute when she's being all house wifey!  
Lucas: (smiling) Yeah…  
Brooke: We better get back if I'm not there when the burgers are done she'll be mad all night and we both know what the wrath of Peyton's like

Lucas: Yeah we do

Lucas stands up and offers Brooke his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up. Then he hugs her and they walks back to the beach house. Peyton, Haley, and Lindsay are sitting on the deck with glasses of wine in their hands. Sam and Jamie are playing in the sand with Nathan and Emma is in her swing. Brooke could tell dinner was ready but Peyton didn't look upset at all she was enjoying her friends and laughing for the first time in days. Today was going to be a great day.

Lucas stops in he tracks when he sees Lindsay laughing on the porch with Peyton and Haley.

Brooke: Peyton thinks you need to be happy too!  
Lucas: But how?  
Brooke: She ran into Lindsay at the store. She's staying at the hotel she misses you

Lucas: I miss her too

Brooke: Then go fix things

Lucas: I might just have to do that

Brooke and Lucas walk up the back steps and Brooke quickly kisses Peyton on the cheek and Lucas smiles at Lindsay. Lindsay smiles back. Haley can see something different about Lucas and she hopes it good.

Peyton: Well it's about time you two got your asses back here dinner is ready!  
Brooke: I tried to tell Lucas but he wouldn't listen

Lucas just smiles at her.

Haley: Jamie, Sam, Nathan, we're ready to eat

The kids and Nathan came running and Peyton quickly put all the food on the table. When Brooke and Peyton bought the deck furniture they wanted a table that all their friends could sit at. It took up the whole side of the deck but they loved the fact that everyone could sit together. The mood was light and everyone ate and joked. Haley insisted that she, Nathan and Sam do the dishes and no one argued except Nathan and Sam. Lindsay is sitting on the back deck holding Emma and Lucas walks out to join her. He sits next to her and kisses Emma on the head.

Lucas: It's nice to see you

Lindsay: I miss you…  
Lucas: I miss you too…

Lindsay: But you're still in love with Peyton  
Lucas: I will always love Peyton but I realized today I'm not in love with Peyton. I was in love with the idea life we were going to have but it's not like that anymore and I met this amazing woman and I let her go because I was hung up on the idea of Peyton…

Lindsay: (tears streaming down her face) I'm still here Lucas… I'm just waiting for you to realize how much you love me

Lucas: I do love you Lindsay and I'm sorry I have been such an ass… I have messed everything up by being lost and confused but today I realized that Peyton and I were never meant to be and I think you and I were… Come home, please

Lindsay: I thought you'd never ask

Lucas leans over and kisses her softly on the lips. She smiles at him and he smiles back at her. Peyton walks out not realizing they were kissing

Peyton: Oh god I'm so sorry. I just came out to get Emma and put her to bed so we can have game night

Lindsay: game night?  
Peyton: It's been a while so we decided it was time to reinstate it!  
Lindsay: Just no truth or dare

Peyton: Deal (leaning down and taking Emma) I'll give you guys some privacy

Peyton smiles at the couple and she walks back into the house. She stops to Brooke sitting on the couch and kisses her softly before heading upstairs with Emma. Lucas and Lindsay walk in holding hands. Everyone smiles at them. Lucas grabs Lindsay and takes her into the kitchen

Lucas: Listen I hate to do this to you but I need to talk to Peyton… I have to clear everything up if we're going to start fresh…

Lindsay: Then do it!  
Lucas: (kissing Lindsay) Thanks

Lucas and Lindsay walk back into the living room and Lucas keeps walking as Lindsay sits on the couch. Lucas walks up the stairs and into Emma's room. He stands in the doorway and listens to Peyton talking to her daughter as she changes her diaper and puts her sleeper on.

Peyton: Hello sweet angel… Momma is so glad she's home now. I'm sorry I was gone so much. (Emma smiles at Peyton) Oh I love that sweet little smile… You are definitely the sweetest baby girl in the world. We are so lucky to have you.

Peyton picks Emma up and softly kisses her. She turns around and jumps because Lucas is standing there.

Peyton: Geez, you scared the shit out of me!  
Lucas: Sorry I didn't mean too. I just came up here to talk to you for a minute

Peyton: Ok, wait for me down in my dad's room

Lucas: Ok

Lucas walks out and Peyton kisses Emma again and lays her down in her crib. She kisses her fingers and presses them lightly to her daughter before she leaves the room. She walks down the hallway to see what Lucas wants now. She enters the room and finds Lucas looking around.

Peyton: What's up Lucas?

Peyton notices he has his computer bag which she didn't notice before. He opens it and pulls out a sketch pad and hands it to her. Her face drops because she knew exactly what was in it.

Peyton: Where did you get this?  
Lucas: Your dad told me to go to the storage where all the stuff from your old house is stored. I spent most of the afternoon looking for it.

Peyton: Did you look through it?  
Lucas: Your dad told me too  
Peyton: And?  
Lucas: You should have told me all those years ago… You were living in hell with me

Peyton: No I wasn't Lucas. I loved you I did

Lucas: You just love her more

Peyton: I do

Lucas: She makes you happy right?  
Peyton: Yes, extremely

Lucas: Good… Peyton I'm so sorry for being such an ass to you and hitting on you

Peyton: Don't be sorry just stop because we're happy

Lucas: I see that now and I just want us to be friends again

Peyton: We can do that…

Lucas: Thanks for inviting Lindsay tonight

Peyton: You're welcome…

Lucas: I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Brooke Make her happy Peyton

Peyton: I plan too

Lucas: (hugging Peyton) Thanks…

Peyton: For what?  
Lucas: Not turning your back on me and forgiving me for being an ass

Peyton: You're my friend Luke and I want you to be apart of my life as long as you can accept us and respect our relationship…

Lucas: Done…

Peyton: Then let's go have game night…

Lucas: Let go

Peyton and Lucas walk out of the room and down the stairs. Peyton doesn't stop in the living room but heads for the bedroom. In the bedroom she lays the sketch book on Brooke's pillow. It's time she sees it. Peyton smiles and walks out. She was finally at peace because she knew that Lucas would no longer be after her and they could hopefully all be friends again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after 2 in the morning when their friend had finally decided to go home. Peyton and Brooke were beat. They had had a very emotional few weeks and Peyton just wanted to crash since she had to be up early for her dad's surgery. She had sort of forgotten that she left her sketch pad on Brooke's pillow. Peyton was in the bathroom when Brooke had gone into their room. Brooke put her pajamas on and crawls into bed. She notices the sketch pad on her pillow and starts looking though it.

The first sketch was a sketch of her and Peyton. They were in their cheerleading outfits and she was hitting Peyton on the butt. The caption read: "Get that cute little ass moving P. Sawyer." Brooke smiles because she remembers that day… Shit there wasn't a day she didn't hit Peyton in the ass…

The next sketch was of the night Peyton found Brooke at Lucas' house. It was had 3 frames in it… The first one was of Peyton and Lucas talking in Lucas' room. The next frame was Brooke walking in and the third frame was of Peyton sitting outside of Lucas' room crying. It read "She's supposed to be mine…"

Brooke continued to flip through the book every page was a sketch of her and she couldn't believe it. There was one of her in the showers in the girls' locker room which Peyton must have drawn from memory. It was beautiful and Peyton did a really good job. The last picture was of the night the girls left for LA. Peyton and Brooke were sitting in a car driving off with smiles on their faces and it read "Maybe we can find each other now…" Brooke couldn't believe Peyton had done all of these awesome drawings of her. She also was wondering what was taking Peyton so long.

After about 15 minutes Peyton entered their room. She had showered and her hair was wet and she was toweling it dry. Brooke smiles at her and Peyton smiles back. She throws the towel on the floor and climbs into bed with Brooke. Brooke just keeps looking at her.

Peyton: What?!

Brooke holds up the sketch pad and smiles at her.

Brooke: These are amazing P. Sawyer

Peyton: (Smiling) Of course you'd think they were amazing they're all of you!  
Brooke: Where did you get this?  
Peyton: Lucas… Apparently he and Papa Sawyer had an interesting conversation today

Brooke: I know he apologized to me

Peyton: Me too

Brooke: So we're free of Lucas shit!  
Peyton: I sure hope so

Brooke: You worried about your dad

Peyton: He'll be ok

Brooke: (hoping she wasn't too worried because she really wanted to have sex with her) So…

Peyton: So what?  
Brooke: Are you tired?  
Peyton: Sort of but not to bad, why?  
Brooke: Because I really would like to show you how much I love these sketches

Peyton: Oh really I'd love to show you how much I love you

Brooke: Yeah!

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton. Peyton lies on her back and pulled Brooke on top of her. They were engaged in a very heated passionate kiss. Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slips her tongue into Brooke's mouth. Peyton's hands were wandering up Brooke's shirt and they were so lost in the moment they didn't hear their bedroom door crash open.

Sam: Oh my god seriously you guys didn't you hear her crying…

Sam hadn't noticed they were in the middle of getting ready to have sex because the lights were off and she didn't flip them on. Brooke quickly rolled off Peyton before turning the bedside lamp on.

Peyton: (confused) What? What's the matter, Sam?  
Sam: (walking over carrying Emma) She's been screaming for 5 minutes! Didn't you guys hear her?  
Brooke: Um… no I guess we didn't

Sam: Where the hell's the baby monitor?

Brooke: I forgot to get it from Haley's room

Peyton: Sorry she woke you up

Sam looks and notices for the first time that both Brooke and Peyton's shirts are all skewed and she felt bad…

Sam: Oh sorry…  
Peyton: For what?  
Sam: Interrupting…

Brooke: You didn't interrupt

Sam: Sure whatever… Anyway I'll just take her and rock her

Peyton: No, it's ok she's probably hungry

Brooke: (getting out of bed) I'll go make it

Sam: (handing Emma to Peyton) I'm going back to bed…

Peyton: Sorry again kiddo

Sam: No really I'm sorry

Peyton: (laughing) Night sweetheart

Sam hugs Peyton and walks out of the room. Brooke walks back in carrying a bottle and a tub of ice cream. She crawls back into bed and kisses Peyton before handing her the bottle and starts eating her ice cream.

Brooke: Well I can imagine we won't be having sex now so I'm eating ice cream instead

Peyton: Sam totally just walked in on us again!  
Brooke: She didn't see anything

Peyton: We have to lock that damn door!  
Brooke: I know I'm just sorry our baby woke up and interrupted my booty call

Peyton: (laughing) I'll make it up to you  
Brooke: Promise?  
Peyton: Promise

Brooke leans over again and kisses Peyton. This is the best feeling ever. She loved having Peyton next to her and she wanted it to be like this for the rest of her life. She smiles at Peyton and then holds out a spoonful of ice cream to her. While Peyton fed Emma they ate the tub of ice cream and Emma fell asleep. Peyton looked at her and then she looks at Brooke and kisses her. This was the most amazing life ever!

Peyton: Can we keep her in here tonight?  
Brooke: I'd like that  
Peyton: Thanks

Peyton lays Emma between the two of them and they scoots down and each rest a hand on their daughter's back and then they lace their fingers together before drifting off to sleep. It had been a hell of a couple of weeks but tonight was a peaceful and content night and neither Brooke nor Peyton could be happier. This was how they wanted to spend the rest of their life… together and in love…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23: Living with Daddy…

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting! I am a first grade teacher and school just got out and it's been crazy. Also I'm gong to college four nights a week and have a ton of homework. Things are settling down now so hopefully I'll be able to post more often. I hope you like this chapter… Please read and review! **

**Chapter 23: Living with Daddy….**

Larry's surgery went great. He didn't have any complications or problems and after two days in the hospital he was able to come home. That's when all the fun began. Brooke was at home getting the room ready and making sure Larry had everything he would need. He was on bed rest the first 3 days and then moderate activities after that until his first doctor's appointment the following week. Peyton and Brooke had decided that they would take turns staying home with him so he was never alone. They were afraid to leave him. Brooke had everything ready and she was sitting on the couch waiting for Peyton to return. The front door opens and Brooke can already tell this is going to be a long recovery period.

Peyton: Dad, I said I got it! The doctor told you to take it easy so take it easy!  
Larry: Peyton, I'm not a child I think I can help you carry a few things in

Peyton: No you can't dad just relax

Brooke rushes to the door to help Peyton open it and grabs a few bags from her hands.

Brooke: Hey, welcome home Papa Sawyer.

Peyton rolls her eyes at Brooke and fear fills Brooke's face. Peyton already looks like she wants to kill her father and he hasn't even stepped foot inside the house

Brooke: Nice ride from the hospital?  
Larry: (finally walking in) I wouldn't say that! I can't believe you let her drive Emma around. She plays her music too loud and she talks on her phone while she's driving. She also only half stops at stop signs.

Peyton rolling her eyes again at Brooke and Brooke just smiles at her. Brooke thought if he thought Peyton drove bad he should wait until he rides with her! She puts her make up on and texts. Peyton takes Larry's things upstairs and returns with Emma in her arms. She felt if she was holding her daughter she wouldn't kill her father!

Brooke: Papa Sawyer we have your room ready upstairs would you like to check it out?  
Larry: I've been in bed forever couldn't I just hang out down here with you guys for a while.  
Brooke: Fine with me

Peyton: Whatever makes you happy dad

Brooke noticed that Peyton was calling him dad and she always called him daddy so he must really be on her nerves.

Brooke: You hungry, Papa S?  
Larry: I wanted a hamburger on the way home but Peyton would let me because it's not on my diet

Peyton: Dad, I was just doing what the doctor said to do.  
Brooke: I made a huge salad anyway…

Larry: (sarcastically) Great!  
Brooke: It's taco

Larry: oh better than just one of those leafy things Peyton's always eating

Peyton: Let me go get it for you dad

Brooke: Honey why don't you give Emma to your dad and I'll help you

Peyton: Great idea

Larry sits on the couch and Peyton hands him Emma. Peyton and Brooke walk into the kitchen and Peyton slams her fist into the fridge door. She then starts shaking it because it hurt. Brooke went over and grabbed Peyton's hand and then kisses it softly.

Brooke: Baby it can't be that bad

Peyton: He commented on everything I did on the way home

Brooke: Honey it's going to be ok but he just had surgery so you have to cut him some slack

Peyton: Oh just wait until he starts on you dear!

Brooke: Let's have lunch and then we'll put Papa Sawyer to bed and you can relax…

Peyton: You know there won't be any sex while he's here

Brooke: Oh hell no!

Peyton: Brooke with my dad in this house

Brooke: I don't care. We're adults and we're together so if I want to have sex with you I'm going to

Peyton: Well ok then baby… Let's take my dad his lunch before I have a heart attack

Brooke: (leaning in and kissing Peyton softly) Things will be fine

Peyton: I sure hope so

Brooke dishes out the taco salad and Peyton pours them all something to drink They head out into the living room together where Larry is holding Emma talking to her sweetly.

Peyton: Here's some lunch daddy

Larry: Thanks pumpkin.

Broke: So Papa S. what can we get you to make your stay more comfortable here?  
Larry: I don't know. I'm so used to being on a drudging boat that I don't have much. I read at night and that's about it.

Brooke: We'll send Lucas out to get some books… That's his department

Peyton: I loaded your iPod with some new music. A few of my acts

Larry: ok, thanks Peyt

Peyton: Well let me take Emma so you can eat dad

Peyton takes Emma and puts her in her swing. Emma is smiling at the three adults. Broke hands Larry some taco salad and smiles at him. Peyton's cell phone starts ringing and she looks at it. Her brow kinks together and Brooke notices.

Peyton: I have to take it. It's Mia's PR rep. Who knows what the little drama queen has done now

Brooke: Oh you love her

Peyton: I sure do she's great. She's just really homesick and is driving me nuts

Brooke: no road trips!  
Peyton: No road trips unless we're all going and we can't because Sam has school

Brooke: Ok then

Peyton walks out of the room and Larry and Brooke sit eating their lunch.

Larry: I pissed her pretty bad didn't I?  
Brooke: Oh no you don't Papa S.! You are not putting me in the middle. I love Peyton and I take her side even when she's wrong unless she's fighting with me!  
Larry: I was hard on her on the way home, I'll admit it but she didn't have to get so mad about it

Brooke: Mr. Sawyer, it's Peyton! Plus, no offense, but you haven't been around in like what 7 years. She's not used to having a dad around

Larry: So you're telling me I should chill out?  
Brooke: I'm not telling you anything because I'm not having P. Sawyer on my ass!

Larry starts laughing and Peyton walks back into the room

Peyton: What's so funny?  
Larry: Your girlfriend

Peyton: What'd she say?  
Brooke: Nothing. How's our favorite drama queen?  
Peyton: Fine they want to "leak" some information and they wanted to make sure it's ok before they do it

Brooke: Oh anything exciting?  
Peyton: Pick up people magazine next week and you'll find out!  
Brooke: Oh People really?  
Peyton: She's interviewing with them tomorrow

Brooke: B. Davis should interview her

Peyton: No, that's not the kind of publicity we want!

Brooke chucks a pillow at her and Peyton laughs. She sits down and digs into her salad. Larry looks at the two of them and smiles.

Larry: Peyton, I'm sorry that I was so judgmental about your driving on the way home

Peyton: It's fine daddy really… But did you have to yell at me about the way I loaded your stuff into the car?  
Brooke: (laughing) Papa Sawyer!  
Larry: What?  
Brooke: Nothing (shaking her head)

Peyton smiles at the thought and they eat their lunch with few words. Peyton gets up to clean up their plates and Brooke's right behind her. Larry loves how they just work so sweetly together and they don't argue about who's going to do what they both have things they like to do and they do it… They are sweet together. He smiles at the painting of the four of them at the zoo and then he walks around the room to see pictures of Brooke and Peyton with the girls and he smiles. He sees Haley, Nathan and Jamie. He actually found one of Lucas and Emma. It looks like it was just taken. Then a sketch of him with the two girls caught his eye and he smiled. Peyton had a family and a beautiful life and he was happy for her. Peyton and Brooke walk back into the living room to find Larry looking at the photos. Larry turns around to see the girls standing there

Larry: You two remind me of Anna and me. You both have your little jobs and you don't get in the way of each other while you're clean but you do it together.

Brooke: (smiling at Peyton) We're a team

Peyton: that we are

Larry: It's cool to see

Peyton: Thanks daddy

Larry: Well if you girls don't mind I'm kind of tired and I'd like to rest for a while

Peyton: Ok I'll show you to your room

Larry: That would be great.

Brooke: And remember you're not supposed to climb the stairs a lot so if you need anything we put one of the baby monitors we have in there and you can just ask us. Once we get you up there you have to stay until dinner!  
Larry: Yes m'am. Thanks again Brooke for letting me stay

Brooke: You're family

Larry: Well, I'm semi-family and when I feel better we're going to talk about the two of you living in sin!

Peyton: Dad, go!

Larry walks up the stairs in front of Peyton and Peyton turns to look at Brooke and rolls her eyes at her. Brooke just blows her a kiss. After getting Larry settled in Peyton walks back into the living room and crashes on the couch next to Brooke who is holding Emma. Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton softly and Peyton kisses her back. She then leans down and kisses Emma before laying against the couch.

Peyton: He's going to be the death of me  
Brooke: so we're living in sin huh?

Peyton: I guess so… Who would have thought my dad would be on the Breyton wedding train. I wonder if he's been talking to Jamie and Sam

Brooke: (laughing) Breyton? Where did you come up with that?

Peyton: Well we call Nathan and Haley, Naley so I thought we could be Breyton!  
Brooke: I like it baby… I like how I get to be first

Peyton: You're the dominate one sweetheart

Brooke: What are we going to call Lindsay and Lucas?  
Peyton: (laughing) I don't know I guess they are just Lucas and Lindsay!  
Brooke: We could call them Scindsay!  
Peyton: What that?  
Brooke: Scott and Lindsay

Peyton: Euindsay!

Brooke: Huh?

Peyton: Eugene and Lindsay

Brooke: We should probably find out Lindsay middle name

Peyton: Will do… Seriously though thanks for letting my dad come and stay with us…

Brooke: Baby, where else would he stay?  
Peyton: I don't know but it's a lot and he's already driving me crazy and I, in return, am going to probably drive you crazy

Brooke: Well then I'll just kick you out of our sinful home here!

They both start laughing and Peyton leans over and kisses Brooke.

Peyton: I love you more than anything you know that right?  
Brooke: Yeah, I like you too!  
Peyton: It's still surreal to me that we're together after all this time

Brooke: Sometimes I sit watching you at night to make sure you're really there

Peyton: I guess now our new motto should be Hoes over Bros

Brooke laughs hysterically at Peyton and startles Emma in her arms.

Brooke: (kissing her baby on the head) I'm sorry baby girl… Your momma made me laugh… Hoes over Bros (holding out her hand for Peyton to hit) but if your ass has a hoe you're out of here!

Peyton: Same goes for you missy and if you have a bro your out of here too!

Brooke: You're the only hoe for me baby and bros don't even interest me anymore

Peyton: Me either

Brooke: We need some groceries for Papa Sawyer's new diet and one of us needs to call Lucas to get him some books.

Peyton: I'll go to the store and you can call Lucas!  
Brooke: Nope other way around!  
Peyton: Fine, but bring me a vintage bottle of wine… In fact bring two of them!

Brooke: (standing up and handing her Emma then kissing her) Whatever you need baby

Brooke walks out the door and Peyton picks up her cell phone to call Lucas. After the call is made she turns her dad's monitor on to hear him snoring and then lays on the couch with Emma on her chest. She rubbed her babies back while humming softly to her. God, did she love her life!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon Brooke's return home she saw the sweetest scene in the world. Laying on the couch was a sleeping Peyton with a sleeping Emma on her chest. They looked so perfect and all Brooke could do was smile. That was her girlfriend and their baby. That was a bond they would forever have no matter what the future holds for them. Not that Brooke didn't expect they'd be together forever. She just knows that sometimes you hit bumps in the road and after all she's Brooke Davis and she usually finds a way to screw things up. Plus she's dating Peyton Sawyer who also has a way of ruining her own happiness. As Brooke was standing there watching Peyton sleep, Peyton moves slowly and then opens her eyes to meet Brooke's gorgeous brown ones. She smiles softly at Brooke and then lifts her legs up for Brooke to sit down. Once Brooke is seated she drapes her legs across Brooke's. She can tell the broody brunette was worried about something just by the look in her eyes.

Peyton: Baby, what's the matter?  
Brooke: Nothing at all!

Peyton: Ok lie to me that's fine

Brooke: I'm not lying

Peyton: Whatever! Then tell your face that!

Brooke starts laughing

Brooke: I was just thinking that no matter what we'll always have a bond because of Emma

Peyton: That's true but we'll always have a bond because we'll always be together

Brooke: (Smiling) I just needed to hear that

Peyton: K, drama queen  
Brooke: You love me!  
Peyton: With every ounce of my body

Brooke: Great! That isn't much

Peyton: It's more than you know sweetheart

Brooke: How Papa Sawyer?  
Peyton: I don't know he's been snoring since you left so I just left him alone I didn't want anymore lectures about anything!

Brooke starts laughing and starts rubbing Peyton's leg.

Brooke: We'll make it sweetheart

Peyton: God, I hope so

Brooke: So school's done next week and we need to decide if we're letting Jack come or not…

Peyton: I think we should

Brooke: But after the trouble with Jules

Peyton: Jack lives in hell, Brooke. We promised him when we left he could come. I don't think we should take that away from him. Sam, on the other hand, I want to kick her ass sometimes but she's been really great these last few days and we'll just keep them on a short leash plus with Dad here…  
Brooke: You need the distraction

Peyton: Exactly!

They hear a door open upstairs and then footsteps walking around. After about 2 minutes the footsteps are coming down the stairs and Peyton rolls her eyes unconsciously. Larry walks in and sits in the oversized chair and puts his feet up on the foot rest.

Larry: See bed rest!  
Brooke: (laughing) Ok, Papa S. whatever you say!  
Peyton: Daddy, do you want anything?  
Larry: Yeah, you to stop worrying about me so damn much. I'm not crippled I can take care of myself!  
Peyton: You're supposed to take it easy

Larry: getting a glass of milk or walking down the stairs isn't going to kill me Peyt

Peyton: Fine whatever you say

Larry: Did they happen to send my cell phone with me?  
Peyton: I think so. I don't know. They sent a bag full of stuff but I didn't go through it.  
Larry: Where is it?  
Peyton: Your room

Larry: (getting up) Ok, thanks

Brooke: You know I have to run up and grab a diaper for Emma we're all out down here let me just grab your bag for you

Larry: (sitting back down) Well since you have to go up there that would be great

Brooke: Ok, then. I shall return

Peyton smiles at her and mouths thank you. Brooke lifts Peyton's legs and then heads upstairs. Larry looks at her and Peyton knows this isn't going to be good.

Larry: So how long have the two of you been together?  
Peyton: 3 months about

Larry: So Emma 3 months old now?  
Peyton: Yeah

Larry: So are you happy, Peyton?  
Peyton: Extremely daddy

Larry: Do you want forever with Brooke?  
Peyton: More than anything…

Larry: Then what are you so scared of?  
Peyton: I'm not. We live together, we have children together we are together how is that being scared?  
Larry: Why aren't you getting married?  
Peyton: it's been three months daddy

Larry: Peyton, she's been your best friend for what like 14 years…

Peyton: Yeah

Larry: How much more can you know about someone? You've lived together before you know each others ins and outs… What's stopping you?

Just then Brooke came bouncing down the stairs and Larry stopped talking leaving Peyton with a perplexed look on her face. What was stopping her… oh that's right, FEAR!!!! She wouldn't ask Brooke to marry her until Brooke told her mother and found out her reaction… Brooke had been avoiding Victoria since she came back to Tree Hill and Peyton know when the time came to tell Victoria everything could change and she wasn't about to give her heart completely to Brooke knowing it might get broken. Everything happens for a reason but Peyton wasn't going to push the envelope and she sure wasn't going to ask Brooke to marry her until everyone in their lives knows about them… Even though she's been dying to ask her since the first time they kissed….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After retrieving his cell phone Larry spent an hour out on the back deck talking to someone. Peyton kept pacing back and forth trying to hear but she couldn't. All she could see was her dad laughing and smiling. She wondered who was on the phone. Brooke watched and decided she has paced enough and went in to talk to her.

Brooke: You trying to pace a hole in the floor?  
Peyton: (jumping) No! Sorry. He's been out there an hour and he's laughing and smiling who's he talking too?  
Brooke: (raising her eyes at Peyton) I don't know but how about we ask him when he gets off the phone?  
Peyton: Very funny. He doesn't have any friends just the guys he works with and he wouldn't be behaving like that talking to them.  
Brooke: Maybe he does have friends and that's who he's talking too

Peyton: I would know!  
Brooke: He didn't know about us!  
Peyton: (spinning around to give Brooke a dirty look) Do you think he's talking to a woman?  
Brooke: I don't know Peyt but when he comes in here I'm going to ask him!  
Peyton: You can't!  
Brooke: the hell I can't. I'm asking him! And why do you care anyway?  
Peyton: (looking down) I don't know  
Brooke: Oh are you jealous that your dad may have another woman in his life besides you?  
Peyton: (shooting dagger eyes at Brooke) NO!

Brooke: Honey, there's one way to find out!

Brooke walks over and opens the window slowly so Larry couldn't hear it. Then she jumps up on the counter and pats the spot next to her. Peyton walks over and jumps up next to her.

Brooke: (leaning over softly kissing Peyton on the cheek) Stick with me kid!  
Peyton: (smiling) I plan on it

The girls lean as far as they can to listen at the window.

Larry: (outside) I know I was supposed to take a vacation to visit you… It's not like I planned on having a heart attack. (pausing) No, I haven't told her yet that I'm retiring. (pausing) I think she'll flip when she finds out I'm moving back to North Carolina (pausing) No, she'll love you. (pausing and laughing) I'm positive (pausing) give me a couple of days and then you should come up. Since I'm laid up any way we can start looking at places. (pausing) no, no I'll tell her. (pausing) wait until you meet her daughters and her girlfriend… (pausing) yes girlfriend (pausing) I told you that's why she came back here. I knew it was just a matter of time before those two finally got together… (pausing) Well listen I should get back in there she's got a pretty short leash on me right now. (laughing) ok, I'll talk to her in the next couple of days and then you can book your flight. (pausing) I love you too. Ok bye

Peyton and Brooke jump off the counter and run into the living room before Larry could come back into the house. Brooke looks at Peyton and she seems ok but she knew they'd be talking about this later. Brooke knew this was going to bring her broody blonde back to life. Larry walks into the living room and notices that the girls are just sitting on the couch doing nothing. He finds it kind of odd but doesn't say anything. He just sits down in the oversized chair and starts looking at a magazine. Brooke looks at Peyton and when she realizes that she wasn't going to say anything she decides to do the talking.

Brooke: So Papa S. who was the long phone call to?  
Larry: (smiling) A friend

Brooke: We didn't know you had friends

Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: Well we didn't. I mean you're on that drudging boat so much  
Larry: Well I get vacation time

Peyton: You never visit me  
Larry: I did too at Christmas in LA you drama queen!

Brooke: And he flew you to St. Thomas for that week remember just before we came home

Peyton: yeah I guess so  
Larry: (looking at Peyton) Am I missing something?  
Brooke: no we're just curious as to who you were talking to…  
Larry: Like I said a friend.

Peyton: Well ok then

Peyton gets up and walks out of the room. Larry looks at Brooke confused

Larry: What'd I do now?!  
Brooke: I think she's going to start her period soon. She's kind of moody right now

Larry: Thanks for sharing.

Just then the front door crashes open and a very upset Sam comes walking in. Brooke looks at her confused

Brooke: Honey, what wrong?  
Sam: They took them!  
Brooke: Who took who?  
Sam: Protective services took the little kids and put them all in different homes. That's why I'm late. Dylan was waiting for me after school.

Peyton hearing the noise comes back into the living room.

Peyton: What' the matter, Sam?  
Sam: They took the little kids. Stupid PS took them all and spilt them up. They won't let Dylan see them either

Peyton: Oh man. They said they were going to keep them together

Sam: Well they didn't they are all liars!  
Larry: Um what's going on?  
Sam: Oh, hey Grandpa Sawyer. Sorry to upset you

Larry: You're the one who's upset what's wrong?

Sam: I was in a foster home where the stupid bitch beat the shit out of us and Brooke and Peyton saved me but there were 5 little kids there and the stupid people from PS took them today and put them all in different foster homes and we, Dylan and I, can't see them! They are probably so sad

Peyton: Did Beth take them?  
Sam: No some big dude did Dylan said. He tried to call Beth but she's on vacation

Brooke: I'll call Kat and see what I can find out

Brooke walks out of the room and Peyton walks over and wraps her arms around Sam.

Peyton: We'll fix this sweetheart, don't worry we'll fix it

Sam: I don't want them to live with us because our family is perfect but I just want them to be together and safe away from Maggie  
Peyton: I know and we'll do everything we can to fix it, I promise

Sam: (crying) Really? You promise?  
Peyton: I promise. Now stop crying sweetheart everything's going to be ok.

Brooke walks back into the room yelling into the phone

Brooke: I don't give a shit Kat. You told us you and Beth would take care of those kids and you let some man rip them apart and then you won't even let Sam and Dylan see them! I want you to fix this and I want you to fix it now!

Sam smiles at her kick ass moms and then wraps her arms around Peyton tighter. They stand and listen to Brooke.

Brooke: To hell with it! Fix it! No, I will not. Oh ok I'm not afraid of that! You have 24 hours to fix this before I'm in your office making a scene!

Brooke slams her phone down and looks at Peyton and Sam. She smiles softly

Brooke: She's going to work on it. She didn't know that was happening and apparently near did Beth.

Sam: So can I see them?  
Brooke: She's going to have them at the PS office tomorrow after school and then we'll see what happens after that. You can go and see them then

Sam: (walking over and hugging Brooke) Thanks

Brooke: (hugging her back) you're welcome now go work on your homework

Sam: (Smiling) yes m'am

Sam hugs Brooke again and then Peyton and then heads up the stairs. Peyton walks over and crashes on the couch and Brooke does the same thing. Larry looks at them.

Peyton: What?  
Larry: Nothing. I'm just surprised you didn't get in your car and go get those kids

Peyton: We can't. 5 more kids daddy that's crazy!  
Brooke: No way are we taking on anymore kids…

Larry: It's just one night…

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) It's just one night…  
Brooke: You put those big green eyes away right now we are not getting them

Peyton: I'll drive them to Charlotte myself tomorrow to the foster center where they can be together but they can't get there tonight and they are all spilt up and alone and we are foster parents and can take up to 12 kids with our license.

Brooke: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer no way!  
Larry: Brooke, it's one night. I'll help you guys make calls tomorrow to find them a different home

Peyton: Brooke, please????  
Brooke: I hate you both!

They didn't realize Sam was listening to them at the top of the stairs

Sam: Please Brooke… it's just one night and I'll help tomorrow too…

Brooke: get down here right now Samantha

Sam comes walking down sitting between Brooke and Peyton

Peyton: Well?  
Brooke: I'll call Kat. Sam, can stay here with Larry and Emma and we'll go pick them up but it's only one night tomorrow if we can't find a placement here we take them to Charlotte, deal?  
Peyton: (Smiling) Deal  
Sam: (leaning over and hugging her) Thank you so much I promise I'll take care of them and you won't even know they're here!  
Brooke: I'll know. (rolling her eye) Come on Peyton let's go get them!

Brooke grabs her keys and purse and Peyton grabs her purse and they head out the door. Sam runs and hugs Larry.

Sam: Thanks, Grandpa Sawyer!

Larry: For what?  
Sam: Helping me out with the little kids. I know with all of us working tomorrow we can find them a place to live

Larry: We will. I'm sure of it.

Sam: I'm going to go call Dylan I'll be right back

Sam ran upstairs and Larry smiled. She was an amazing kid and he really liked her. He was glad he was coming home. He just didn't know how Peyton would take the fact that his girlfriend would be coming with him…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a row on the couch was the 5 little kids Sam loved almost as much as she loved Emma. They were so cute. Brooke and Peyton stood there waiting for Sam to introduce them. The kids wouldn't talk to them so they hoped Sam could help them out. Sam walked into the room with juice boxes and all the kids smiled. After passing the juice boxes out Sam thought introductions needed to be made.

Sam: ok, guys. This is Brooke (pointing to Brooke) and this is Peyton (pointing to Peyton)

Brooke: Hey guys

Peyton: we're going to have a sleepover tonight

Sam: It's going to be a lot of fun I promise and then tomorrow we're going to find you a safe place to stay

A little blonde hair blue eyed boy with freckles and missing front teeth stood up and walks over to Sam lifting his arms to her. Sam picked him up and he nestled into her neck before talking to her.

Boy: Am….

He couldn't say his s's so he called her Am…. It was quite cute

Sam: What's up Jordan?  
Jordan: Am, you coming too?  
Sam: No buddy this is where I live now but we're going to do everything we can to make sure you're all together

Jordan: (looking sad) Ok

A little girl with red hair and green eyes walks up to Peyton and holds her arms up. Peyton picks her up and let's her snuggle into her.

Little girl: I'm Megan and I'm tree…

Peyton: (laughing) You're three?  
Megan: Uh huh!

Peyton: Well I'm Peyton  
Megan: You're pretty

Peyton: Thanks (smiling at the child)

Two little boys who were obviously twins jump off the couch next and walk over to Brooke

Twin 1: Brooke, (remembering her name) I'm Aidan and I'm five and we're the oldest of the group!  
Twin 2: (trying to be like his brother) Book!

Peyton: they all want to be noticed by Brooke Davis even at 5!

Sam: Too bad she swings the other way

Brooke: Samantha

Sam just laughs

Twin 2: Book! (this one wasn't able to say his r's and kept call Brooke Book. It was cute) I'm Alex and I'm 5 too  
Brooke: Nice to meet you both

Peyton: (noticing the one little girl on the couch that hadn't moved) Sam, who that?  
Sam: (looking at Olivia) That's Olivia she's the youngest she's 2 ½ and she's probably just really scared right now.

There was a knock on the front door and Sam went to get it. Dylan was on the other side. He smiles at Sam and rushes in to see the kids. Olivia smiles and rushes into his arms.

Aidan: Dylan!

Dylan: Hey buddy. Are you guys ok?  
Alex: Yeah we're fine. We're having a sleepover with Sam

Jordan: You stay too?  
Dylan: Not tonight buddy but I'll be over tomorrow and Sam and I are going to find you a nice place to stay for a while

Megan: Away from mean Maggie?  
Sam: Away from Mean Maggie

Jordan: Good!

Peyton: Well it's almost dinner time who wants pizza?  
All four kids: ME!!!!  
Brooke: (laughing) Pizza it is. Dylan you stay too  
Dylan: Ok thanks

Just then Emma starts crying and Peyton sets Megan down and runs up the stairs to get her. She notices that her dad's room light is on but the monitor wasn't. She walks down to get Emma and then she went to his door. She realizes he's on the phone again. She knocks

Larry: Come in

Peyton: Daddy, who are you talking to?  
Larry: A friend… Just hold on one minute, Peyt

Peyton: Ok

Larry: (into the phone) Listen Peyton just walked in so I'm going to let you go but I'll call you later. (pausing) And thanks a lot for this! Bye

Larry hangs up the phone and motions for Peyton to come and sit by him. Peyton does and he looks at her.

Peyton: So who's the mystery caller?

Larry: Just a friend

Peyton: Oh, ok

Larry: Peyt, I have something to tell you

Peyton: Ok, what is it daddy.

Larry wasn't going to tell Peyton about his girlfriend. Not just yet anyway. That news was going to have to wait until he was a little stronger.

Larry: Well I've decided that I'm going to retire…

Peyton: That's great daddy

Larry: Really, you think it's a good idea?  
Peyton: Of course. You have worked for so many years and you desire to enjoy the rest of your life

Larry: Well that's what I was thinking. This heart attack just made me realize it even more so I was thinking about settling back down here in North Carolina

Peyton: That would be awesome! Tree Hill?  
Larry: I'm not sure yet

Peyton: Well where else would you live?  
Larry: I don't know Peyt. I'm just keeping my options open.

He was thinking somewhere half was between Tree Hill and Charlotte since he's girlfriend's son lives in Charlotte and she's moving in with him from Florida so they can be closer to their families.

Peyton: Ok, then. I guess wherever you are will be great if you're closer you'll be able to see the girls more.  
Larry: Yeah, that's what I was thinking

Brooke: (from downstairs, sarcastically) Oh, Peyton dear I could use some help down here!

Peyton: (Smiling at Larry) I guess I should get back down there

Larry: Yeah you should

Peyton with Emma and Larry following walks down the stairs and back into the living room. All the kids were lined up on the couch perfectly. They weren't talking or moving or doing anything. They were just sitting there. Peyton looks at Brooke.

Brooke: They won't move

Peyton: Ok, so what do you want me to do about it?  
Brooke: I don't know. Make them move

Sam: This is how they have to stay at home so they are just trying to be good.  
Peyton: (handing Emma to Brooke and kneeling in front of the kids) Hey guys who wants to play a game with me?

The kids just smiled

Sam: Come on it will be fun

Aidan: Can we go outside, Sam?  
Sam: Sure, come on I'll take you out back  
Dylan: I'll go too

Peyton: That sounds like a great idea and we'll call you when dinner's ready

Megan: (pulling on Peyton's shirt hem) Thank you

Peyton: (Smiling at her) you're welcome

The kids went running out of the house and Brooke just looks at Peyton.

Brooke: Did you see how dirty they were?  
Peyton: They will be getting hot baths tonight  
Brooke: Their clothes are gross too!

Peyton: we can take them shopping tomorrow

Brooke: We should…

Larry: listen when I was upstairs I made a phone call to a friend in Charlotte  
Peyton: ok…

Larry: He's name is Mark Thompson. He and his wife have been trying to have a baby for 3 years now and they haven't had any luck. They are thinking about adopting and I called to tell him the situation we have going on here. They'd like to come and meet the kids but they can't come for 2 days because Mark has a meeting tomorrow.  
Peyton: How do you know this guy?  
Larry: That doesn't really matter does it Peyt? They want to meet the kids and they are willing to take all five of them

Brooke: Really?  
Larry: Really… They're older in their late 30s and they just want a family. I told them how important it was to keep these kids together and they said they have the room and they'd be interested in trying it…

Brooke: That's amazing  
Peyton: It sure is. We can keep them an extra night can't we Brooke?  
Brooke: Definitely! We'll take them and get them some new clothes and then they'll be already when Mark and his wife get her. What's her name?  
Larry: Kelly

Peyton: Well thanks daddy. If this works out it will be great for the kids

Larry: It sure will. I'm going to go outside and watch the kids play until the pizza gets here.  
Peyton: Ok, daddy.

Larry walks out of the house and Brooke looks at Peyton and the both crash on the couch. It has been the longest day of their lives.

Brooke: Peyt?  
Peyton: What sweetie?  
Brooke: We're not going to have a lot more kids are we?  
Peyton: (laughing) We can just have Sam and Emma if you want Brooke  
Brooke: Because I don't think I could handle all these kids all day long

Peyton: Me either. They haven't even done anything but look at us and I'm tired

Brooke: Do you think this Mark guy is going to pan out?  
Peyton: I hope so. Hey guess what my dad told me?  
Brooke: Did he tell you about the person he was calming to love or did he tell you about retiring because we heard both while we were eavesdropping

Peyton: Retiring

Brooke: That's cool  
Peyton: Oh did I mention I told him he could just move in with us?

Peyton had the most serious look on her face and Brooke gave her a death look

Brooke: You did what?  
Peyton: Well I figure he's all alone and we have the extra room so he might as well live with us!  
Brooke: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!

Peyton couldn't take it anymore and she starts laughing

Peyton: I'm just kidding…

Brooke: I hate you

Peyton: Love you too

They both sit on the couch laughing and carrying on. They were happy and hoped that everything with Mark Thompson would work out and they'd be able to find a safe home for the kids who were playing in their backyard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had homework and Dylan had to go to work so Brooke and Peyton were left with baths and bedtime for all the kids. They put Emma to bed first. Larry watched a movie with the other five kids while Brooke and Peyton gave their baby girl a bath and then put her to bed. The decided that all girls could bathe together and all boys could bathe together. They walk into the living room to get the girls. Megan was on Larry's lap and Olivia was sitting on the couch by herself. Brooke walks over and picks Megan up off Larry's lap and leave Olivia to Peyton.

Brooke: She's emo like you so you can handle her.  
Peyton: Thanks!

Brooke walks down the hallway to the bathroom and Peyton sits down next to Olivia.

Peyton: Do you want to take a bath?

Olivia just looks at her and doesn't say a word. Peyton wondered if she could even talk she was only 2 ½. Peyton holds out her arms to the little girl and she climbs into her arms. Peyton hugs her and Olivia snuggles in. She smiles at Peyton. Peyton stands up and walks down the hallway and into the bathroom. Megan is covered in bubbles and she's laughing.

Megan: Look Livia we have bubbles

Olivia: Bub… bub

Megan: We never get bubble baths at our old house!

Olivia: (pushing against Peyton) in, in

Peyton: You want to get in?  
Olivia: in, in…

Peyton smiles at the little girl and helps her get out of her clothes and into the bathtub with her "sister." Both girls are laughing and playing with the bubbles. Brooke and Peyton watch as the two little girls squeal with delight.

Brooke: They are so cute!  
Peyton: I know…

Brooke: Peyt….

Peyton: (Brooke's tone causing worrying in Peyton's face) What is it?  
Brooke: It's not that I don't want to have a ton of kids with you even though early….

Peyton: Brooke, we have our hands full right now… I'm not asking or even thinking about taking on this kids. I just wanted to help them until we can find a suitable place for them to live…

Brooke: (turning to look at Peyton) Are you sure you're not going to resent me for putting my foot down about this?  
Peyton: heaven's no baby. It's ok. We can't handle this. It's too much and with my dad and everything else plus we have two kids we just got and we're still trying to figure it out 7 kids would be crazy!

Brooke: (smiling) As long as we're ok

Peyton: baby, we've better than ok, we're perfect

Brooke smiles at Peyton and Peyton smiles back and then the turn to look at the two little girls playing in the bathtub. They look so cute and they're having so much fun.

Brooke: Who wants their hair washed?  
Megan: I do, I do

Brooke kneed down on the side of the tub and started soaping up Megan's hair. Peyton kneed down to look at Olivia you timidly moves to the side of the tub so Peyton could wash her hair as well. Peyton and Brooke cleaned to two kids up and let them play for a few more minutes before draining the tub and letting Larry take care of the boys' bath.

All the kids were settled for bed on the pull out couch in the living room. Peyton and Brooke showed them were their room was in case they got scared and then went off to bed themselves. They were so tired that they were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

Peyton was nicely in dream land when she felt a tug on her arm. She tired to pretend she didn't feel it until the tugging wouldn't stop. She opens her eyes to see the littlest face standing there looking back at her. It was Olivia and she had a tear stained face. Peyton scooted over closer to Brooke and lifted the covers for the little girl to crawl into bed with her. Olivia got in and snuggled right into Peyton. She started sucking her thumb and with a smile on her face fell asleep.

A few moments later Brooke felt a tugging on her arm. She two tried to ignore it until the tugging would go away. She also opened her eyes to see Megan standing there looking at her. She did the exact same thing snuggling the child into her and they both drifted back to sleep.

They were sleeping fine until the felt the bed moving and they both woke up to see the three boys sitting on the end of their bed. They looked at the boys and they looked down at the sheets.

Aidan: We're scared

Alex: Weally, weally, scawed!

Peyton laughed because of his speech and the two woman patted to the little bite of bed left between them after the girls joined them early.

Peyton: Climb in guys!

The boys did with a big smile on their faces and Brooke and Peyton were glad then had a king size bed even though they rarely needed that much room for the two of them. Everyone fell asleep. Aidan snuggled into Peyton's back and Alex into Brooke and Jordan hanging on to both of them for dear life. It was a awesome scene to see these two women being so motherly to children that weren't even theirs. They were awesome people and they felt good about being able to help these kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sam comes bouncing down the stairs to help the kids so they wouldn't wake up Brooke and Peyton and she panicked when they were not on the couch. She starts to look around thinking maybe they went outside or something. When she looked everywhere and still couldn't find them she went to Brooke and Peyton's room to tell them they were gone. When she walked into the room she saw the most amazing sight. She ran back and go the camera because she knew this is something Peyton would want to draw. Peyton, some how in the night rolled over onto her back and she had Olivia's head on her chest and Aidan's wrapped in her arms. Brooke also found her back and had Megan wrapped in one arm and Jordan in the other. Alex had his arms around her midsection and his head on her stomach. It was the most perfect scene. All Sam could do was smile and snap the picture. The little kids started to move and Sam didn't want them to wake Brooke and Peyton so she quickly started rounding them up when they would wake and sending them to the living room. They were all awake except Olivia and Sam knew she needed to talk to them about what was happening… She was sitting on the couch with Megan and Jordan on her lap and Aidan and Alex next to her. They were all smiling at her. She felt bad that she had to explain to them that they were leaving again today

Sam: Ok, guys. Did you have fun at our sleepover?  
Megan: Yeah! This house has a cool bathtub!  
Aidan: And Grandpa Sawyer is really cool!

Alex: Sam, can we come back here some day?  
Jordan: Am, where we going?

Aidan: Not back to Mean Maggie's!

Sam: No not back to mean Maggie's

Megan: Where den Sam?  
Sam: I don't know yet. Brooke and Peyton are going to work on finding you someplace to live…

Aidan: They gonna tear us apart again?  
Sam: I hope not

Alex: When we going?

Sam: Today!

Just then Peyton, carrying Olivia, and Brooke walk into the room.

Brooke: What are you doing today?  
Aidan: getting a new home!  
Peyton: Well we were thinking and we had so much fun last night that it wouldn't hurt if we have another sleepover today and we'd look for a new home tomorrow!  
Alex: Yeah!  
Brooke: We thought we might go buy some new clothes today and then have ice cream at the park!  
Jordan: Yes!

Sam: (looking confused) Really, why?  
Brooke: They need new things Sam.

Sam: So, they aren't your responsibility!  
Peyton: That doesn't mean we can't do something nice for them

Sam: (Smiling) Thanks  
Peyton: We have to talk to you too Sam

Sam: Ok, but first we're going to make you guys breakfast. Come on kids.

All five kids even Olivia followed Sam into the kitchen. Brooke and Peyton sat on the couch watching the morning news. About 20 minutes later and a ton of noise the kids were carrying food into the living room for the two adults. Brooke and Peyton started laughing. Everyone was around the living room table eating and laughing. Sam was so grateful to Peyton and Brooke and she would never forget what they did for her! She loved them and wanted to be a part of their family forever. She just hoped they wanted that too! This was the best family ever!


	24. Chapter 24: Meeting the Thompson’s

**Chapter 24: Meeting the Thompson's and so much more**

Mark was a tall handsome man with jet black hair and the brownest eyes in the world. Kelly was short with short blonde hair and the prettiest hazel eyes in the world. They were the perfect little couple and all they wanted was a family and they were hoping to get one. Kelly was trying on different sundress and Mark was dressed and ready to go. He wanted to leave for Tree Hill by nine but Kelly instead they wait and let the kids have one final day with Sam and Dylan before moving them to Charlotte. Mark was sitting on the couch engrossed in a book when the door bell rang. Since Kelly was primping herself he answered it. Standing on the other side was the surprise of his life.

Mark: Mom, what are you doing here?

Standing there was a beautiful dark brown haired older woman with the most stunning blue eyes. She was in her late 60s and had the most beautiful smile in the world.

Susan (smiling): Cant a mother come and visit her son?

Mark (looking confused) "Yes, she can but she usually calls first!"

Susan (pushing) her way pass Mark and into the house "Well surprise! Now be a dear and go get my bags."

Mark (Hugging his mother): "Yes, m'am"

Mark walks out the door and returns a few minutes later with his mother's things.

Mark: Mom, what are you really doing here?

Susan's eyes widen "Larry had two heart attacks!"

Mark: I know and he's staying with Peyton in Tree Hill

Susan: How do you know that? (Asking surprised)

Mark: Long story short Peyton has 5 foster kids staying with her that Kelly and I are going to meet today and we're bringing them home tonight!

Susan: (eyes widening) you're meeting Peyton today?

Mark: Yes and no don't even thing about it. Larry will tell her when he's ready!

Susan: You know she has a girlfriend…

Mark: You mentioned that Larry thought she was gay and just didn't want to admit it yet. I don't care if my future step sister's gay do you have a problem with your boyfriend's daughter?

Susan: Not at all I just want to meet her! The way Larry talks about her she's amazing and I want to get to know her!

Mark: Well I think she is pretty amazing and I don't even know her. She and Brooke took in Sam and these kids were living with Sam at the other foster home and were separated and they went and got all the kids and have had them for a few days now. Plus she gave up her LA life to come home and help her best friend out. Besides she's Larry's daughter how can she not be amazing?

Susan: Please let me go with you guys today! I promise I won't say anything about being Larry's girlfriend and then Peyton can get to know me before we drop the bomb on her.

Kelly comes bouncing down the stairs in a beautiful blue sundress and sees Susan and Mark talking in the living room.

Kelly: Susan, what are you doing here?

Mark: She heard about Larry

Kelly: Oh, he's doing great Mark said. He loves the time with his daughter and grandkids

Susan: That's what he told me but I wanted to be closer to him so when he tells Peyton I can go and be with him

Kelly: That's a great idea. We're going to Tree Hill today. You should come with us. We're going to meet Peyton but she doesn't know who we are so there's no pressure. She won't know who you are so she can get to know you without that same pressure

Susan: (eyes lighting up): You wouldn't mind me tagging along?

Kelly: No, we're bringing 5 kids home so it will be nice to have an extra pair of arms!

Susan (smiling at Mark): I'd love to go!

Mark (standing up): Well then I guess we better get going. Peyton and Brooke are having a barbeque for all of us and we don't want to be late!

Susan/Kelly: Great!

Susan was so excited she was going to finally get to meet Larry's daughter. She had tried for the last 6 months for Larry to introduce them but Larry wouldn't. He didn't want to hurt Peyton and he didn't want her to think he still didn't care about her mother. Peyton was a sensitive kid that's what he kept telling Susan. He told her she had a fragile heart and he couldn't hurt her but he loved Susan she knew that. The Thompson's headed to Tree Hill for a night that was going to change all of their lives!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was searching around the kitchen for the hamburger buns. She couldn't find them and she was getting pissed off. Peyton was out back keeping an eye on Larry who insisted on grilling.

Brooke: (shouting from the kitchen through the window): Peyton, where are the hamburger buns?

Peyton (smiling and shouting back) In the cupboard, baby

All the kids were out back playing and Peyton was sitting on the deck swing with Emma in her arms. She smiled as the kids sang and ran around. They were excited to be meeting their new family and Brooke and Peyton were happy they could help. Sam came and sat next to Peyton and leaned her head on her shoulder.

Sam: Thanks a lot Peyton.

Peyton: For what sweetheart?

Sam: Everything! Not sending me way when I messed up with Jules, letting the kids stay here until we could find someone who will love them to take them, for letting Jack come, and for being my mom

Peyton looked at Sam in shock. She just called her her mom! Sam looks at her .

Sam: what you and Brooke are my moms and I love you guys and I just wanted to let you know that!

Peyton: We love you too kiddo! And you're welcome we're just glad we could help these kids out!

Sam: I'm going to go help Brooke do you want anything?"

Peyton: I'm good sweetheart. Thanks though"

Peyton smiles and Sam walks into the house. Peyton had made taco salad and macaroni salad so Brooke was in charge of getting everything put together. Sam watched as she was swearing in the kitchen.

Sam: You know when Emma gets older she'll repeat those words (smiling at her)

Brooke: Yeah she'll probably learn them from her big sister!

Sam: You know Brooke I love you and Peyton, right?"

Brooke stops what she's doing and looks up at Sam

Brooke: We love you too kiddo. Is everything ok?

Sam: Things are perfect. I just wanted to thank you for being my mom!

Brooke looks at Sam and has tears in her eyes

Brooke: Oh, honey

Brooke rushes over and hugs her.

Brooke: You know we love you with all of our hearts and we're glad you're here, right?

Sam: I know that and I'm glad to be here. I just wanted to thank you for taking a chance on me and keeping me!

Brooke: There's no place else we'd rather you be then here with us!

Sam (smiling at her): How can I help?

Brooke: I don't know! Maybe shove this fruit on these sticks!

Sam: Peyton told you to just put the fruit in a bowl!

Brooke (giving her a dirty look): Don't take her side, missy!

Sam: Yes m'am!

They both start laughing and Peyton walks into the house.

Peyton: what's so funny?  
Sam: Brooke trying to make fruit kebobs!

Peyton: I told her to make fruit salad but she wouldn't listen!

Brooke (rolling her eyes at Peyton): Is there a reason you came in here?"

Peyton: Yeah, to make out with you but forget it now!

Peyton starts to walk out of the kitchen when Brooke runs from where she was standing in the kitchen and grabs Peyton.

Brooke: Wait!

Peyton: (Smiling at her) What?  
Brooke: I like making out!

Peyton: Well too bad we can't in front of our daughters

Sam (walking over and takes Emma from Peyton): I'm going to go watch Grandpa Sawyer and make sure he isn't over doing it and I'll keep the kids outside! (winking at her mothers)

Sam walks out and Brooke grabs Peyton in her arms and kisses her passionately. She licks Peyton's lips and Peyton opens her mouth happily. They engage in a heated tongue dancing kiss until they both have to pull away for air.

Brooke: I need you Peyton!

Peyton (laughing): You have me baby I'm right here

Brooke (kinking her brow): No, baby I need you! This no sex kids sleeping with us shit is killing me. I need you. I need to taste you and feel you and be with you!

Peyton (Smiling): I know. It's killing me too! How about my office later tonight after Emma's in bed! We'll tell Larry and Sam we need to go to our offices to check things out and we'll just have heated passionate sex on my office floor!  
Brooke: Are you serious?

Peyton: Hell yea I am. I can't take it either. We went from having sex every day to not having it at all and it's killing me.!

Brooke (smiling): We can put Emma to be now!

Peyton (laughing): baby, we have 5 other kids we need to take care of first but I promise I'll make the wait worth it!

Brooke: You always do

Peyton leans in to kiss Peyton when the doorbell rang.

Brooke (jumping): They're here!

Brooke and Peyton both straighten their clothes and walk to the door together. They hoped this all worked out. Brooke opened the door and smiles. Standing there was a cute little couple and an older woman. They all exchange smiles.

Brooke: Come in, please (moving out of the way so they can walk in)

The cute little family walks in. All five adults just stand there looking at each other. Mark decides to break the silence.

Mark (Holding out his hand to Brooke) I'm Mark

Brooke (taking it and shakes it): I'm Brooke

He turns and knows without her saying a word that the other woman is Peyton. Peyton smiles at him and she extends her hand.

Peyton: I'm Peyton

Mark (taking her hand and shakes it): Nice to meet you

Susan couldn't believe how beautiful Larry's daughter was and how beautiful her girlfriend was. She couldn't believe they were finally going to meet! Mark turns to look at his mother and Kelly. He grabs Kelly and pulls her towards him

Mark: This is my wife Kelly

Kelly holds out her hand and first shakes Brooke's hand and then Peyton's

Peyton (Smiling at her): Nice to meet you

Mark (looking at his mother): This is my mom, Susan. She just came into town today so we thought the extra help would be nice.

Peyton (smiling at the woman softly): Nice to meet you too, Susan

Larry (walking into the living room): Hey Peyt where's the season salt?"

He sees he's daughter shaking his girlfriend's hand. His face drops.

Peyton (turning to see the look on her dad's face): Are you ok dad?

Larry: (smiling a fake smile) I'm fine! Mark, Kelly, Susan. It's nice to see you all again!

Brooke noticed how Larry was acting and the smile he gives Susan. It dawned on her.

Brooke: Oh my god!

Peyton (turning to look at Brooke): What's the matter with you?

Brooke (grabbing Peyton's hand): Listen will you please excuse us for a minute?

All in the room nod and Brooke drags Peyton down the hallway to their room. Once behind closed doors Peyton rips her arm out of Brooke's grasp

Peyton: What the hell is wrong with you, Brooke?!

Brooke: Don't you get it?

Peyton: I guess I don't!

Brooke: You know how your dad knows Mark and Kelly?

Peyton: How?  
Brooke: Because of Susan

Peyton (looking confuses): Mark's mom?

Brooke: Peyton connect the dots baby. He's talking a secretively on the phone and telling someone he loves them and then he knows this couple but won't tell us how and then they all show up here together!

Peyton: Brooke, I'm confused!

Brooke: Peyton, Susan is your dad's girlfriend!

Peyton (face dropping): you think?

Brooke: I do!

Peyton (smiling at her): Then let's get out there and get to know her!

Brooke: You're ok with this?

Peyton: Why wouldn't I be?

Brooke (cautiously): Because of your mom

Peyton: Brooke mom's been gone since I was 9 dad deserves to be happy. I just want to get to know this woman that has my dad all happy!

Brooke: Wow, you're being a grown up about this!

Peyton: Brooke, I'm so damn happy with you I can't imagine anyone not having someone else to be happy with!

Brooke grabs Peyton's hand and they head back out. Larry, Susan, Mark and Kelly are arguing. Peyton notices that her dad doesn't look happy.

Peyton: Everything ok, daddy?

Larry (smiling): It's fine but we all need to sit down because I need to talk to you about something Peyton.

Peyton (smiling back): ok daddy. What's going on?

Everyone sits down and Larry glares at Mark for bringing his mom because he wasn't ready to tell Peyton about this yet

Larry: I know Mark, Kelly and Susan

Peyton: I assumed you did when you greeted them when you walked in and the fact that you set this all up

Larry (looking worried): No Peyt, I mean I've known them for a while now.

Peyton: Ok daddy

Larry looks at Peyton who has a huge smile on her face and he knows this is going to break her heart

Larry: Peyt, I have to tell you something

Peyton: Daddy, are dating Mark?

Everyone's face drops and then they start laughing.

Larry: No, sweetheart I'm not  
Peyton (smiling at him) Ok, then I don't understand why you're having such a hard time telling me anything because not only did I have to tell you I'm gay I also had to tell you I'm dating my best friend so whatever you have to say just say it daddy!

Larry knew then that the girls had figured it out.

Larry: You know don't you?

Peyton (smiling sheepishly): The fact that Brooke and I were eavesdropping on your conversation the other day and you told the person you loved them I assumed you have a girlfriend and then Brooke figured it all out when she saw your reaction to Susan. So I'm guessing that Susan's your girlfriend?

Susan (clearing her throat): Peyton I'm sorry! I just wanted to meet you and your dad has been more than clear he wasn't ready to tell you and I'll understand if you want me to leave but please don't take this out on my son and daughter in law because they want to give those kids a good home and I don't want to ruin that for any of them

Peyton (starts laughing): I'm fine with all of this! You and my father deserve to be happy. I think it's funny that he felt he had to keep this from me. I'm glad you came and we want to give the kids a great home and none of this is going to change our minds about any of this.

Larry smiles at his daughter. She sure has grown up and changed. She smiles back at him and he mouth's a thank you!

Brooke (squeezing Peyton's hand): Let's try this again, shall we! I'm Brooke Davis and this is my girlfriend Peyton Sawyer

Mark (smiling because he gets it): I'm Mark Thompson and this is my wife Kelly!

Larry (walking over and grabs Susan's hand): Well I'm Larry you all know that and this is my girlfriend Susan Thompson

He places a soft kiss on Susan's temple and Peyton smiles at how happy her dad is.

Brooke (smiling): Well now that all the introductions are out of the way how about we meet the kids!

Kelly (speaking for the first time): Oh please I'm dying to meet them!

Peyton (grabbing her hand): then let's go

They all walk out into the backyard where Sam is sitting on the beach holding Emma and the other kids are burying her feet in the sand. Brooke smiles at them all.

Brooke (shouting): Sam, come here and bring the kids please"

Sam turns and notices all the extra bodies and hurries to the deck with the other kids. They all line up fast because they too see the extra people. Sam notices that Larry is holding the older woman's hand and she wants to know what's up

Sam (smiling): Grandpa (Pointing to his hand) What's up with that

Larry (laughing): This is Susan and she's my girlfriend

Sam smiles "Grandpa Sawyer has a girlfriend. Good for you!"

Larry smiles "Just introduce the kids!"

Kelly and Mark look at the beautiful children standing in front of them. They both smiles

Sam (smiling at them): ok… Aidan and Alex are the twins" (pointing to the boys. Then pointing to Jordan) This is Jordan. Megan's the oldest girl and then there's Olivia

Kelly (stepping forward): Hi, I'm Kelly and this is Mark my husband (She says as she grabs Mark's hand)

Aidan looks at her for a minute and then smiles.

Aidan: Are you going to let us all live with you?

Kelly (looking at Mark who shakes his head): We sure are! What do you think about that?

All the kids except Olivia cheer and Kelly notices that. She walks down to the little girl and holds out her arms to her. Olivia runs over to Peyton and grabs her leg.

Peyton: She was like this when they came here too. She just needs a change to warm up to you

Kelly (smiling at her): Ok

Sam: So Grandpa Sawyer do I get to meet your girlfriend now?

Brooke (looking at Sam): Samantha! You need to behave yourself!

Larry (laughing): yeah, you get to meet her! (Walking over to Sam who is holding Emma) Susan, these are my granddaughter's Sam and Emma

Susan (smiling at Sam): Sam, it's so nice to meet you. May I? (Pointing to Emma)

Sam: Sure (handing her Emma and smiling)

Peyton picks up Olivia and the other kids go back into the backyard to play with Mark and Kelly. Peyton walks into the house with Olivia and sits on the couch. Livia snuggles into Peyton. Peyton smiles.

Peyton: Hey sweetheart what's wrong.

Olivia: No go!

Peyton (smiling): Well all the other kids are going to go home with Mark and Kelly tonight. They are really nice and they want to take all of you with them! Don't you want to go out and play with them?

Olivia: No play!

Peyton: How about I go and play with you guys too?

Olivia: Yes play!

Peyton smiles and walks outside with Olivia and onto the beach with the other kids. They all start playing and Brooke sits and watches her girlfriend and can't wait to see her like that with their daughter. Larry's grilling and Susan is watching Brooke. Susan is sitting on the swing swinging with Emma in her arms.

Susan: Brooke, come and sit with me

Brooke walks over and sits down next to Susan. She smiles at her.

Susan: Larry has told me so much about his daughter that I feel like I already know her and he loves his daughter a lot and doesn't want to see her hurt. That's why he didn't tell her about us.

Brooke: I figured but Peyton's ok with it. She really is. I'd be able to tell if she wasn't

Susan: You really love her don't you?

Brooke: More than anything in the world! She's my life

Susan (smiling and looks at Larry): Yeah, I know the feeling

Brooke: Let me tell you though loving Sawyers is not easy!

Susan: I know. I'm just glad that Larry is retiring. We're going to buy a house together between Charlotte and here. We want to be close to our families. I'd love to marry Larry someday

Brooke: I'd love to marry Peyton but something's stopping her I can tell!

Susan: Same with Larry

Brooke: Like I said loving Sawyers isn't easy!

Brooke and Susan laugh and Larry walks to the edge of the deck

Larry: Dinner's ready!

The kids come running to the deck and Brooke notices that Olivia is in Kelly's arms and smiles. She knows now that everything's going to be just fine.

Peyton (walking up behind the gang): Hey kids go with Sam and watch those hands up!

Brooke smiles. Peyton is the best mother! She loves her so much and wants to whisk her away right now and have her way with her. Susan notices the way Brooke is looking at Peyton and smiles. Larry walks over and puts his arm around Susan. Peyton notices that and smiles.

Peyton (walking over to her father and Susan): You know Susan you can stay with us if you'd like too…  
Larry (looking at his daughter in surprise): What daddy! You already called our house a house of sin we might as well make a more sinful!

Larry gave his daughter a dirty look and Susan smiles.

Susan: I'd love to stay, Peyton! I've missed your old man these few months and would love to spend some time with you, Brooke and the girls.

Peyton: Then it's settled you are staying with us!

Sam (smiling): So if Grandpa Larry's dating Mrs. Susan and Mark is her son the kids and I are still kind of family!

Brooke (laughing) Yeah you are!

Aidan (looking at Kelly): can we still visit Sam and Dylan?

Kelly (who has Olivia on her lap, smiles at the little boy): I have a feeling we'll all be seeing a lot of each other since we're all practically family!

Larry (laughing): Ok, ok enough you guys let's eat dinner!

Everyone sits down and starts to dish out food. They all talk and laugh and are having a great time getting to know each other. Peyton and Brooke are holding hands and so are Larry and Susan. Everyone is happy and its great. They hope it stays that way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton is sitting on the couch and Brooke's on the phone. Susan and her dad took a walk on the beach. The kids left with Mark and Kelly a few hours ago and Sam was finishing her paper for Haley's class. Emma was sleep and Peyton was half asleep on the couch herself. Brooke walks in and sits down next to her. She sighs heavily. Peyton grabs her legs and putt hem on her lap and starts rubbing her feet.

Peyton: Everything ok, baby?  
Brooke: Fine. It was just a long day

Peyton: Sure was

Susan and Larry walk in the back door and sit in the living room with the girls

Larry: Peyton, I need to talk to you again

Peyton (looking at her father): Ok, daddy if this is about Brooke and I living in sin can it wait until tomorrow?

Susan (laughing): you're lecturing her on living in sin?

Larry (smiling): They're young we're old and we don't have impressionably children living with us!

Peyton (raising her eyebrows at her father) Us?  
Larry: That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Susan and I are going to buy a house together and we'd like to go look tomorrow. We want to start our lives together but I don't want to upset you

Peyton: daddy you need to do whatever makes you happy. I'm happy for you and you and Susan are old enough to live in sin just like Brooke and I are!

Everyone laughs and Brooke looks at her watch.

Brooke: Peyton, I need to go to the office

Peyton (smiling at her): Yeah I should go check things out at the label too. Daddy, would you and Susan mind staying here with Emma and Sam?

Susan (smiling): Not at all and tomorrow and want the three of us to go shopping!

Brooke and Peyton nod. They both walk briskly out of the house and Susan smiles.

Susan: You know they're not going to work to do work don't you?

Larry (looking at her): what are you talking about?

Susan: Larry, you've been here and they've had all those kids here they're probably going to have some alone time!

Larry: Gross! That's my daughter! Just trying to fill you in old man!

Larry laughs and gets up and settles on the couch and Susan joins him. They snuggle together as Larry surfs the channels. He's so glad that Peyton's ok with everything. He smiles as he watches TV with the new love of his life!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Brooke and Peyton hit Peyton's office door Brooke had her pinned against it. Brooke was kissing her neck and Peyton was moaning in pleasure.

Peyton: Baby, let me get the door open and get into my office.  
Brooke pulling away: Hurry up then!

Peyton (laughing) I'm trying!

Peyton gets the door open and grabs Brooke's hand and pulls her into the room shutting and locking the door behind them. Brooke attacks Peyton again giving her the hottest kiss ever. She pulls away and scans Peyton's office. Her eyes fall to Peyton's desk. She pushes Peyton towards it. Peyton stops her.

Peyton: No, it's not big enough baby. Come over here

Peyton walks over to the pool table that's in the middle of her office.

Brooke (smiles): No way!

Peyton: yeah I thought about it all the way over here!

Peyton jumps on it sitting with a smile on her face. Brooke smiles and Peyton spreads her legs for Brooke to come and stand between. Brooke moves between her girlfriend's legs and they start kissing. Peyton isn't in the mood for foreplay today.

Peyton: Listen I love you and I love how we work slow together but it's been a few days and I need you now!

Brooke (smiling): Thank God!

Peyton lays back on the pool table in the middle of it and Brooke climbs up on top of her. Peyton has on the cutest sundress from early and Brooke lifts it up and Peyton sits a little to help her take it off. Brooke smiles when all that's left on Peyton's body is her underwear. She wasn't wearing a Brooke. Feeling over dresses Brooke takes off her shirt and skirt so she too is in just her bra and underwear. They smiles at each other. Brooke leans down and starts kissing Peyton's mouth and then move down her body.

Peyton: Turn around  
Brooke: What?  
Peyton: Turn around

Brooke: What do you mean?

Peyton: I mean I want to do this at the same time so you put your lady business in my face!

Brooke: Peyton we've never done that before!

Peyton: I know and I want you shaking and enjoy it at the same time I am

Brooke: Will it work?  
Peyton: Have you every 69 a guy before?

Brooke: Yes

Peyton: Well it's the same kind of thing sort of… Please Brooke don't make me beg

Brooke knew that Peyton wanted this and she was going to give it to her. They had never done this before but Brooke was willing to try anything once…. She was a little weirded out about sticking her lower half in Peyton's face but then again Peyton's face has been in her lower part numerous times.

Brooke: Baby, are you sure about this? I mean… I'm going to stick my lady business right in your face!

Peyton (laughing): baby, where is my face anyway during sex?

Brooke started laughing and she sat up on Peyton to look at her. Peyton sighed because she knew that sex was now going to wait and Brooke was going to analysis it.

Peyton: Brooke, forget I said anything if it's freaking you out!

Brooke: It's not freaking me out

Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton knew there was more

Brooke: It's just that…

Brooke stops and Peyton grabs her face and kisses her

Peyton: What is it baby?

Brooke: Well when we have sex your so amazing to me that I loose myself in it and what if I can't finish what I started with you because I'm so lost in what you're doing to me?

Peyton (smiling at Brooke): Then you'll go back and take care of me!

Brooke (smiling and kissing her softly): Ok then!

Brooke reaches down and kisses Peyton again and Peyton kisses her back. She then turns around so her back is to Peyton. Peyton is still sitting so she undoes Brooke's bra and throws it to the side. She then from behind starts working Brooke's chest. Brooke works her leg between Peyton's so she's straddling one of Peyton's legs and she starts moving in a rhythmic motion. Peyton can feel her getting wet through her underwear. Peyton smiles Brooke turns her head to kiss Peyton again. Peyton lifts Brooke's lower half and removes Brooke underwear and quickly removes her own. Peyton lays down and Brooke follows. Peyton pulls Brooke towards her and starts working her sensitive area with her mouth. Brooke being a little shorter starts working Peyton's sensitive area with her hand. At the same time the both insert their digits into each other and in a beautiful rhythmic motion they continue. Brooke's body starts to tighten as does Peyton's and they are both on the verge of ecstasy. Peyton stops working Brooke with her mouth for a minute.

Peyton: Brooke, I love you! (Panting heavily) I just wanted you to know that  
Brooke (whispering because the pleasure is so intense): I love you too baby and I'm about to reach my peck so please don't stop now!"

The girls finish what they were doing working each other to new points to pleasure. Both enjoying it so much because they were experiencing it together. Finally after crashing on top of Peyton for a minute, Brooke crawls to the other end so she can snuggle with Peyton. That was the best part of being with a woman they enjoy cuddling after sex! Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke and Brooke snuggles into Peyton. Peyton kisses her forehead and Brooke flings her arm over Peyton's midsection.

Brooke: P. Sawyer, you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me!

Peyton: B. Davis, same with you!

Brooke: We should probably get home

Peyton (smiling): Do you think my dad and Susan know we really didn't come here to do work?

Brooke: I have a feeling that they know what we were doing!

Peyton (laughing): Oh, well!

The two quickly find their clothes and get dressed. They share one more passionate kiss and hold hands as they leave Peyton's office. Their love for each other grows every day and they know no matter what they can face it together!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25: First Fight

**Chapter 25: First Fight**

After a few days with the kids Kelly and Mark were overloaded and needed help. Susan insisted on taking Larry with her because she missed him and wanted the time with him. Plus he was driving Peyton crazy. Peyton happily accepted the offer and Susan and Larry rented a suite in Charlotte until they could find a place in between to call their home. Promises were made that once the kids were settled and so were Susan and Larry they'd have a big party at their house with all their kids and grandkids. Peyton couldn't wait.

It was still pretty early in the morning and Peyton wasn't tired so she was watching the morning news waiting for someone else in the house to get up. Sam would be up soon because it was her last day of school and Jack was coming later on that evening. The group home was bringing him because they had to check out where he'd be staying. Peyton hears the door to she and Brooke's bedroom open and she hears footsteps quietly coming down the hallway. She turns and smiles at Brooke.

Brooke is in a pair of Peyton's shorts and the t-shirt Peyton had went to bed in the night before. They were so happy that Larry moved out they had sex several times… Peyton couldn't remember how many for sure. She knew they started in the kitchen which was a bad idea but luckily Sam didn't come down. Then they went out on the deck and had it twice there then once in the shower and for sure once in their room. She didn't know how Brooke got her shirt since she lost it in the kitchen but she smiles all the same when she sees Brooke wearing it.

Brooke walks over and sits down curling up into Peyton and wrapping her arm around her.

Brooke: I don't like waking up alone…

Brooke pouts and Peyton laughs. She leans over and kisses Brooke gently.

Brooke: What's on your mind that has you up so early?

Peyton: I just couldn't sleep

Brooke: You should have woke me we could have gone for a jog or something before the kids got up

Peyton: I haven't ran since I moved back here

Brooke: (Grabbing her stomach) I know!  
Peyton: Are you saying I'm gaining weight?  
Brooke: Hell no baby you're still a skinny bitch!

Peyton starts laughing and leans over and kisses Brooke. There is a knock at the door. Peyton pulls away and looks at Brooke

Brooke: Don't look at me! I'm not expecting anyone

Peyton: Me either

Brooke gets up and answers the door. There is a young man standing in the doorway. He's a letter carrier.

Man: I'm looking for Brooke Davis

Brooke: (eyeing him up and down) That's me what's this about?

Man: I don't read them I just deliver them. (holding out a clipboard) Please sign here (pointing to the line)

Brooke signs the paper and takes the envelope. She returns to her seat next to Peyton and looks at the envelope.

Brooke: It's from Clothes over Bros

Peyton: That's weird since you're the owner

Brooke: I know!  
Peyton: Open it

Brooke opens it and read the letter. Rage fills her face!

Brooke: Damn it! Son of a bitch! I can't believe Bitchtoria! She's done it again!

Brooke is now pacing back and forth. Peyton gets up and walks over to her

Peyton: Baby, what's the matter?

Brooke: My bitch of a mother had the COB board summons me to be at our New York office Monday morning for an emergency board meeting and if I'm not there my mother gets to make all the decisions!

Peyton: Then go to New York

Brooke: But it could be a few days I have no idea what they want

Peyton: We'll be fine

Brooke: Peyton I'm not leaving!

Peyton: It's your company yes you are!  
Brooke: Then you're coming with me!  
Peyton: (smiling at her) All you have to do is ask!  
Brooke: Will you and the kids come with me?

Peyton: Sure if you don't mind Jack tagging along  
Brooke: We'll leave Sunday night. Damn her!

Peyton: (kissing Brooke's temple softly) Everything will be fine baby. We'll figure it out together…  
Brooke: Thanks. I couldn't do it without you!

Peyton: You don't have too!

Sam comes bouncing down the stairs carrying Emma.

Sam: Morning you two!

Peyton: Morning Sam. I didn't even hear her crying

Sam: She wasn't. I just poked my head in and she was starting to wake up so I just grabbed her.

Brooke: What do you guys want for breakfast?  
Sam: The diner!

Peyton: Great idea! Everyone get dressed and we'll head to the dinner for breakfast then we'll take you to school Sam

Sam: Cool thanks!

Sam hands Peyton Emma and starts to head up the stairs.

Brooke: (calling to her) Oh Sam

Sam: (Turning to look at her) What's up?  
Brooke: I have to go to New York this on Sunday

Sam: (looking sad) Oh, is Peyton going too?  
Brooke: Yeah she is

Sam: Ok, so where am I staying why you guys go to New York?

Peyton: (looking shocked) What?  
Sam: Am I staying with Haley and Nathan or Lucas and Lindsay or Susan and Grandpa?  
Peyton: (Smiling) Honey, you and Jack are coming with us!  
Sam: (Smiling) We are?  
Peyton: Yep, but no shit this time!

Sam: Deal

Brooke: Now go get ready!

Sam ran up the stairs and Brooke looks at Peyton.

Brooke: God, I love you

Peyton: I love you too (smiling at Brooke)

Brooke: since you're dressed I guess I'll leave Emma with you

Peyton: Sounds good sweetheart

Brooke gets up to walk into their room to get dress.

Peyton: Brooke…

Brooke turns and looks at Peyton.

Brooke: Yeah?

Peyton: everything's going to be ok

Brooke: I hope so  
Peyton: I'll be there by your side every step of the way

Brooke: Thanks, Peyt

Brooke smiles and walks away. Peyton gets up to make Emma a bottle and wait for Brooke and Sam. Peyton knew they would have to see Victoria in New York and she was dreading it. Victoria had the power to change everything and Peyton was afraid she'd lose Brooke on this trip to New York… She just hoped they could survive Bitchtoria!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was sitting in her classroom at the end of the day. She was overjoyed that school was over and the kids were gone. She had 2 days to get their papers graded and her grades turned in and then she too would be on summer vacation and she couldn't wait. She had given the kids a week grace period to turn in their papers and she noticed that Sam was the last one to turn hers in. In fact, she came back at the end of the day before leaving to turn her paper in. Haley had wondered what she wrote and decided to read it before taking off for the night.

As Haley read Sam's paper tears streamed down her face. She couldn't help but be proud of her. Sam would be receiving an A and Peyton and Brooke were going to see this paper. Haley packs up her things and heads out the door. She gets into her car and heads straight for her best friends' house. She gets out of her car and approaches her friends' door. She knocks softly and Sam answers the door.

Sam: Hey Mrs. Scott

Haley: You're out of school now Sam you can call me Haley. Are Brooke and Peyton around?  
Sam: Yeah, they're in their room fighting!  
Haley: Why are they fighting  
Sam: Brooke's being a bitch and Peyton's just taking it. It's kind of making me mad!  
Haley: What's going on?

Sam: Victoria summonsed Brooke to New York and we're all heading there Sunday and Brooke's freaking out

Haley: Oh, that sucks

Sam: Yeah so good luck!  
Haley: (smiling) Thanks

Haley walks in to Brooke and Peyton's door and she can hear Brooke yelling at Peyton. She opens the door. She sees Peyton in tears and rushes over to wrap her arms around her. Brooke rolls her eyes

Haley: Brooke, what the hell is the matter with you?!  
Brooke: Me, ask the insecure one what's wrong!  
Haley: (looking at Peyton) Are you ok?  
Peyton: I'm fine. (Wiping her eyes) What's up?

Brooke storms out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom.

Haley: What the hell is her problem?

Peyton: I mentioned her mom and what we were going to tell her and she froze so then I went off on her because I told her we had to tell her mom and she doesn't want to. She said it's none of her mom's business and we weren't telling her anything!  
Haley: Peyt, I'm sorry

Peyton: No big deal. So what's up?  
Haley: You're just going to change the subject like that?  
Peyton: Yeah…

Brooke storms back into the room and looks at Haley and Peyton. She huffs at Peyton and starts packing again. Peyton gets up off the bed and grabs the clothes out of her suitcase she packed already and starts putting them back. Brooke looks at her but knows she can't say anything because Haley's there

Brooke: (looking at Haley) What are you doing here? Do you need something?!  
Peyton: Stop being a bitch Brooke!

Brooke: I'm being a bitch? (Laughing) That's a great one Peyton

Haley: Ok, ok… I'm here to talk to you about Sam's final paper

Peyton: Oh God did she not do it? She wouldn't let me see it but she said she was working on it…  
Haley: No she did it

Peyton: Oh, ok what's wrong with it?  
Haley: Nothing

Brooke didn't seem to care she was still watching Peyton unpack her suitcase.

Peyton: Then why are you here to talk about it?  
Haley: I wanted to share it with you two

Peyton: Oh, ok what's it about?  
Haley: The theme was family (handing Peyton the paper) Here read it. I'll see you guys later

Peyton: (taking the paper) Thanks, Hales. I'll call you later

Haley: Ok, talk to you later

Haley leaves the room and Brooke ignores Peyton who has Sam's paper and continues to pack. Peyton sits on the edge of the bed to read Sam's paper…

Peyton: Do you want to hear it?  
Brooke: Whatever!  
Peyton: Do you want to read it yourself or would you like me to read it out loud?  
Brooke: Whatever!  
Peyton: Fine be a bitch Brooke!

With tears in her eyes, Peyton gets up and walks out of the room. Sam sees her and it breaks her heart. She doesn't know what's going on she just hope it fixes itself soon.

Sam: Peyt?  
Peyton: (Stopping in her tracks) Yeah?  
Sam: Can I take Emma for a walk?

Peyton: Yeah, that's fine!

Sam: You ok?  
Peyton: Everything's fine

Sam: Ok, we won't be long

Peyton: Ok sweetheart

Sam picks Emma up out of her swing and walks out the door. Peyton grabs a bottle of wine and a glass and heads to the back porch. She sits there a few minutes sipping her wine before taking Sam's paper and looking at it. The back door opens and she sees Brooke approaching her. She doesn't say anything as Brooke sits next to her.

Brooke: Have you read it yet?  
Peyton: Nope!  
Brooke: Well I'd like to hear it

Peyton: Fine you can read it when I'm done!  
Brooke: Fair enough

Peyton: (Sighing) Fine I'll read it aloud

Brooke: Ok, thanks (smiling at Peyton who doesn't return her smile)  
Peyton: _Family By: Samantha Walker_

_What is a family? A family, to most, is a woman and a man who decided they want to show their love for each other by adding a baby and then one baby turns into two and two to three and then they add a dog and a cat and poof you have a happy little family. Well in the world of Samantha Walker happy little families don't exists or at least I didn't think they did._

_My birth mother dropped me off at an orphanage when I was little and she never looked back. When I was old enough I tried to get her to come back and get me and she told me to leave her alone. I've spent my life being bounced from foster home to foster home… I've been beaten, neglected, not fed, left outside for days at a time, slept on park benches, and so much more, so of course I don't believe in the idea of a happy family. Who would after a life like that, right? Wrong! I was so wrong to believe that all children don't get to have a happy family some day… _

_This year my life changed. My teacher decided to take a chance on me and convince two of her best friends to also take a chance on me and they did. Peyton and Brooke are my happy ever after. They have taking me in and changed my life, for the better. I have my own room, which doesn't consist of a park bench, I don't have to take care of everything before I get to eat, and they never ever hit me. _

_Brooke is sweet and funny. She makes Peyton and I laugh with her wit and charm. She's kind and sincere. She tells me how it is. She's not the hard one. She's kind of easy on me and we bonded right away. She helps me when I need it and she listens. We are nothing alike! She's a fashion diva and I have no sense of fashion at all. She's pretty and is so in love with Peyton that it's not even funny. _

_Peyton and I are more alike. We're emo. We're into our dark music and alone time. Brooke keeps us both in the light though. Peyton is strict and keeps me centered. She does that for Brooke too. She's kind and she cares and even though she wasn't dumped off by her mom she still knows what it feels like to be parentless and so sometime I hope we can talk about it. _

_Both my moms are amazing. Yes, I have two moms. At first I was a little nervous about that but I couldn't ask for better parents. They are perfect together. They help each other out and they work hard to make sure my sister and I are happy. They are perfect! _

_Yes, I said sister. I have a sister. She is the most perfect little bundle of joy. She's adopted. She's just a few months old but she is amazing. She helps turn my sad days happy and she helps Peyton and Brooke too. She's needy and cries a lot but we wouldn't have it any other way._

_I also have extended family members. Peyton and Brooke have a great circle of friends who are like aunts and uncles to me. They are great! Everyone is so kind and willing to help out no matter what. They love Brooke and Peyton and are happy for them and support our family without any questions._

_Family, to some people, is a mom, dad, kids and pets but in my world that's not the case at all. My family is made up of two moms, two kids, and the extended network of people who help us out. When Peyton and Brooke asked me to live with them I wasn't sure about it but now I'm so glad that they took a chance on me and I took a chance on them because they are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I hope I get to stay with them forever!_

Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton looks at Brooke.

Brooke: Wow, I didn't know that's how she felt

Peyton: Me either

Brooke: I hope she knows we love her too  
Peyton: I think she does

Brooke: God, we're lucky

Peyton: We are

Peyton stands up and walks into the house. Brooke, confused, follows her.

Brooke: Where are you going?  
Peyton: out!

Brooke: you're still mad at me?  
Peyton: Yeah I am. I'm more than mad! I'm extremely mad at you for being such a bitch!  
Brooke: Well I noticed you unpacked your bag

Peyton: Yep, I'm not going!  
Brooke: But Peyton…

Peyton: No, you want to hide us from your mom so hide us! Good luck in New York!

Brooke: Peyton…

Peyton: Don't Peyton me!

Brooke: You promised we'd face her together!

Peyton: Well it's hard to face her together when you don't want her to know we're together!

Brooke: (walking over towards Peyton who backs away) Peyt, don't do this!  
Peyton: You did this, Brooke! You don't want your mom to know about us so fine she won't know about us!

Peyton grabbed her purse and keys and heads out the door Brooke follows her.

Brooke: Peyton, wait!

Peyton doesn't listen she just gets in her car and drives off. Sam is standing on the sidewalk watching the whole thing. Brooke drops to the ground and starts crying. Sam runs and sits next to Brooke.

Sam: What happened?  
Brooke: (crying hysterically) she left!  
Sam: I realize that, but why?

Brooke: I messed up…  
Sam: She'll come back

Brooke: I don't know… She's pretty mad

Sam: But she loves you

Brooke: I know but I just gave her all the doubt she ever needed…

Brooke buries her head in her hands and cries. She just ruined everything with Peyton and she didn't know how to fix it. She was scared that Peyton wouldn't come back and how was she supposed to do all of this on her own?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton didn't know where to go. She knew that Brooke would go to Haley or Nathan so she couldn't go there and when she was upset she always went to Brooke… She went to the only other place she knew, Lucas'. She pulls into the driveway and sits there. Lindsay notices her and is watching her from the window.

Lindsay: Lucas, come here

Lucas walks into the living room and stands next to Lindsay to look out the window

Lucas: What's Peyton doing here?  
Lindsay: I don't know but she's been out there about 10 minutes

Lucas: Should I go and find out?  
Lindsay: I don't know…

Lucas: Maybe we should just let her sit there and if she wants to come in she will

Lindsay: Ok

Peyton could see the two in the window and knew now she couldn't turn around and leave so she got out of the car and headed to the door. Lindsay met her on the porch. She looks at Peyton and notices her tear stained face. She hugs her right away.

Lindsay: Peyton, what's wrong?  
Peyton: Do you care if I come in?  
Lindsay: No, not at all

Lindsay and Peyton walk into the house and sit in the living room. Lucas joins them.

Lucas: Peyton, what's going on?  
Peyton: (starting to cry again) She doesn't want to tell her mom about us!

Lindsay looks at Lucas confused and Lucas just nods his head

Lucas: Well we all know that Victoria is a bitch and maybe she doesn't want her to ruin your relationship

Peyton: Brooke did that herself tonight!

Lucas: (walking over and sitting next to Peyton) You don't mean that

Peyton: (Looking at Lucas) Yes, I do! This is the one thing that has been holding me back from giving her my whole heart and asking her to marry me…

Lucas: (looking surprised) you were going to ask Brooke to marry you?  
Peyton: Not now!  
Lindsay: I think we need some tequila!  
Peyton: (smiling at Lindsay) Thanks

Lindsay: No problem

Lindsay gets up and leaves Lucas and Peyton to talk.

Lucas: Peyt, she just scared

Peyton: Lucas, don't you think I know how that feels!? I told my dad and he was happy for us! I don't care if her mom approves or not I don't but I want Brooke to be honest with her! If she can't do that then I can't be with her

Lucas: You're going to give up the best thing that ever happened to you?  
Peyton: I don't see how I can be with someone who is ashamed of me…

Tears fill Peyton's eyes as she looks down at the ground. Lucas knew now that Peyton felt like Brooke was ashamed to be with her and that's why she was so upset. Lucas knew that they had just took 10 steps back in their relationship and Brooke would have to work extremely hard now that Peyton had put up her walls… Lucas hugs Peyton while she cries and Lindsay brings out the tequila and the shots start flying. Peyton was going to drink her pain away because that was better than crying about it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack arrived right before dinner and Brooke was distracted so she told Sam to take him to a movie. Brooke was sitting in the living room watching the front door looking at her watch. It was 10:30 where the hell could Peyton be? She left at 4… Didn't she have enough time to cool down? Brooke couldn't go anywhere because she had no one to watch Emma so she just sat and started at the door. Another ½ hour went by and still no Peyton. Brooke couldn't take it any longer and she picked up her cell phone and dials a number. After several rings the voicemail picks up.

_Peyton's Voice: Hey you've reached Peyton. Can't make to the phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks. Beep_

Brooke: Hey baby… It's me please, please come home… We can work this out. I'm sorry… I love you… Please, Peyton, come home to me.

Brooke hangs up the phone and dials another number.

_Voice: (sleepily) Hello?_

Brooke: Hey Hales sorry to wake you… I was just…. Um…. Wondering if Peyton was there?  
_Haley: No, she isn't. We haven't seen her all night_

Brooke: Ok, thanks (sounding sad)

_Haley: Everything ok Brooke?  
_Brooke: No, I ruined everything and I think Peyton and I are going to break up… (those words sent tears flowing down Brooke's face)

_Haley: I'll be right over!_

Brooke hangs up the phone and sits and staring at the door. It opens and a smile fills her face until she sees that it's only Sam and Jack. Her face drops and Sam notices. She walks over and sits down next to her hugging her mom.

Sam: She didn't come back?

Brooke just shakes her head no.

Sam: Did you try to label?  
Brooke: She's not answering the phone. She's not at Nathan and Haley's

There's a soft knock on the door and Sam goes to answer it. Haley is standing there.

Sam: Hey Haley  
Haley: Hey Sam

Haley walks past Sam and goes and sits right next to Brooke. She wraps her arms around her and Brooke cries. Sam grabs Jack's hand and they head upstairs. Sam wanted to give Brooke some privacy. After she calmed down a little bit Haley pulled away to talk to her.

Haley: She's at Luke's

Brooke: What do you mean she's at Luke's?  
Haley: I drove by there on my way over and her car's outside his house. All the lights were on so I'm assuming they're awake

Brooke's face filled with sadness and she started crying again.

Haley: What's wrong?  
Brooke: We have our first fight and she runs into Lucas' arms… (looking down) do you think she slept with me?  
Haley: (laughing a little) Not unless she slept with Lindsay too!  
Brooke: What?  
Haley: Lindsay's there too. I think Peyt just didn't want to come to our house because she knew you would go there and the only other friend she has is Lucas…

Brooke: (relied a little) I guess that makes sense

Haley: Go over there and talk to her, I'll stay with the kids

Brooke: Ok (hugging Haley) Thanks

Brooke gets up and is in her car in a matter of seconds. She's at Lucas' even faster. She's standing on the porch trying to get the guts to knock when the door opens and Lucas' back is to her

Lucas: More tequila, pizza and ice cream?  
Lindsay: Yes! And bring Peyton so tissues.  
Lucas: Ok, I'll be back in a few

Lucas turns to be face to face with Brooke. He gives her the dirtiest look imaginable.

Lucas: What do you want, Brooke?  
Brooke: To see my girlfriend

Lucas: She's not here!  
Brooke: Her car is right in your driveway and Lindsay just told you to bring her tissues

Lucas: I think you should let her be tonight

Brooke: She's my girlfriend Lucas! I have a right to talk to her

Lucas: You crushed her today, Brooke! I've never seen Peyton like this before not even after we broke up!  
Brooke: (looking down) I know and I have to fix it

Lucas: I don't know if you can. You told her you were ashamed to be with her!  
Brooke: (looking shocked) I never said that! She's making that up!

Lucas: She didn't say you said that. She said that you told her you weren't going to tell your mom about the two of you and to her that's like telling her you're ashamed to be with her!  
Brooke: Lucas, please…

Lindsay walks to the door.

Lindsay: What are you still doing here? (seeing Brooke) Oh

Brooke: I need to talk to Peyton  
Lindsay: I don't think that's a good idea

Brooke: Get the hell out of my way!

Brooke pushes Lucas and Lindsay and walks pass them. She doesn't see Peyton anywhere

Brooke: Where is she?  
Lindsay: Out back.

Brooke marches through the house to the back door and walks outside to the porch. Peyton was sitting there on the swing. She looks up at Brooke and takes another shoot of tequila and looks away.

Brooke: I was worried sick about you!  
Peyton: So…

Brooke knew this was going to be very hard but she had to try.

Brooke: So what are you doing here?  
Peyton: I came over to screw Lucas but Lindsay's home so I'm going to screw both of them instead!

Brooke looks at Peyton with hurt and pain in her eyes. It was mirroring what Brooke saw in Peyton's eyes

Brooke: Peyton…

Peyton: How'd you find me anyway?  
Brooke: Haley  
Peyton: Remind me to kill her later!  
Brooke: We need to talk

Peyton: No, we really don't!

Brooke: Peyton, please

Peyton: I'm going to stay here until you leave for New York. Then I'm going to LA for a few weeks

Brooke: (With tears in her eyes) LA?  
Peyton: Yeah, I'm trying to get some business going out there and it would just be better to go there. I was going to go later in the summer and thought we could make a family vacation out of it but now I think I'll just go by myself

Brooke: What about the kids?  
Peyton: They can go to New York with you and then when you get home they can fly out to LA and hang out with me

Brooke: can I come to LA with you?  
Peyton: I don't think that's a good idea. You have work and your mother so I really think you should stay and take care of that stuff

Brooke: (sitting down next to Peyton) Peyt…

Peyton: Who's with our daughters?  
Brooke: Haley

Peyton: Ok, well I'll come by tomorrow to take Sam and Jack somewhere…. I'll take Emma too. You probably need to get ready to go to New York

Brooke: I'm not going! We need to fix this

Peyton: What's to fix, Brooke? You're ashamed of me and you don't want your mom to knew we're together so there's nothing here. I'm not going to hide who we are. It's not going to happen so you made your choice. I'm glad I know now.

Brooke: You're breaking up with me?  
Peyton: No, I'm just not going to be with you….

Brooke: That means we're breaking up

Peyton: I think you should leave… We'll talk about this when I get back from LA

Brooke: How long are you going to be gone?  
Peyton: Two weeks

Brooke: (looking shocked) Two weeks? Peyton that's too long!  
Peyton: I think you need to go now Brooke… I don't want to talk about this so have a great trip to New York and have Sam call me when you get home so I can get the kids flights to come hang out with me

Brooke: Peyton, don't do this… I love you!  
Peyton: Not enough to tell your mom about us!

Brooke: Peyton….

Brooke leans over to kiss Peyton but she turns her head. Just then Lindsay walks out onto the porch

Lindsay: Um, Peyton I fixed up the guest room and Lucas went to get the pizza

Peyton: Thanks, Lindsay

Lindsay: You need anything? (giving Brooke a dirty look like "yeah you to leave")  
Peyton: (Standing up) Yeah, do you care if I shower before Lucas gets back?  
Lindsay: No not at all. I'll go get you some towels

Lindsay turns to go back into the house and Peyton starts to walk away. Brooke grabs her arm to stop her. Peyton turns to look at her

Brooke: Peyton, please don't do this

Peyton: I didn't, Brooke. You did. Good luck in New York

Peyton pulls her arm away from Brooke and walks into the house leaving Brooke there crying. Brooke just lost the best thing that had ever happened to her and it was once again all her fault!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I know a little sad but this story needed a little drama…. Plus no couple is happy 100% of the time… Let me know what you think…


	26. Chapter 26: One Is the Loneliest Number

**Chapter 26: One Is the Loneliest Number**

Brooke hadn't talked to Peyton since Friday night at Lucas' house and it was now Sunday morning and she had to leave in 3 hours to go to New York. She tried calling Peyton but she wouldn't answer. She went to the label and Peyton wasn't there. She went to Lucas' and every time she did Peyton was gone. Brooke needed to talk to Peyton before she left. It was killing her. It took everything she had to get out of bed… She was miserable. Emma was a fussy mess and Sam wasn't really talking to her either. She was lost.

She was standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when Sam and Jack walk in. Sam is carrying Emma who is fussing again. Jack grabs the cereal and milk while Sam sits down at the table. She doesn't say a word to Brooke. Brooke just looks at her hurt.

Brooke: So you're not talking to me now?  
Sam: I'm talking to you.

Brooke: You didn't say a word when you just walked in

Sam: (shrugging her shoulders) Sorry

Sam and Jack eat their cereal without another word. Brooke makes Emma a bottle and takes her from Sam to feed her. She sits at the table with the kids.

Brooke: So are you guys excited to go to New York?  
Sam: I guess

Brooke: You don't want to go now?

Sam: Well Peyton was going to take us around while you were working now we'll have to wait for you

Brooke: I can't help that Peyton won't go with us now!

Sam: (rolling her eyes) Oh really?

Brooke: Sam, I made a mistake!  
Sam: (under her breath) One that cost us our family!  
Brooke: (getting mad) What did you just say?  
Sam: (looking her in the face) One that cost us our family!  
Brooke: She'll be back!  
Sam: Oh really she will huh? Did you know she's going to LA?  
Brooke: (looking at Sam confused) How do you know that? I didn't tell you that!  
Sam: I know Peyton did

Brooke: You've talked to Peyton?

Sam: (Looking down) Yeah, I called her yesterday

Brooke: And she answered?  
Sam: Yeah….

Brooke: Where is she?  
Sam: I don't know. Lucas' I guess

Brooke: What did she say?  
Sam: That she's going to LA for a few weeks and that when we get back from New York Jack and I can bring Emma out and she'll show us around town

Brooke: That's all she said?  
Sam: She told me to kiss Emma for her and that she loved us both

Brooke: (looking sad) Oh….

Sam: She's really mad at you Brooke

Brooke: You don't think I know that Sam! I crushed her!  
Sam: She's not going to come back….  
Brooke: (looking shocked) Did she say that?  
Sam: No, but I asked her if she was going to come home when she gets back from LA

Brooke: What did she say?  
Sam: She said she had to for Emma or you could lose her

Brooke: But she doesn't want to….

Sam: I don't know. She said she missed me and Emma.

Brooke: I see

Sam: Yeah….  
Brooke: Well are you guys ready to go?  
Sam: (looking at Jack who isn't saying a word) Well…

Brooke: You don't have to go if you don't want to

Sam: I kind of don't want to now. This was supposed to be a family vacation and our family is in turmoil right now!  
Brooke: It's ok you can stay home with Haley and Nathan. I'm going to be extremely busy and without Peyton there you won't be able to have as much fun

Sam: Are you sure?  
Brooke: Yeah, I'm sure

Sam: Ok, thanks Brooke

Brooke: No problem

Sam: (looking at her watch) Come on we've got to go

Brooke: Where are you going?  
Sam: We have plans today

Brooke: With who?  
Sam: Um… Peyton. She's taking us to Willington

Brooke: She is?  
Sam: Yeah. There's some kind of festival. She's taking Jamie too.

Brooke: What about Emma?  
Sam: She figured you'd be taking Emma to New York

Brooke: How'd she know you weren't going to New York?  
Sam: I told her I didn't want to go now because of all of this…

Brooke: (tears in her eyes) I see… Well where is she right now?  
Sam: I can't tell you that

Brooke: So she's not at Lucas'

Sam: (shaking her head) No….

Brooke: Samantha, where is she?!  
Sam: At the hotel in town!  
Brooke: Get your stuff and get in the car!

Brooke stood up and stormed out of the room. Sam knew this wasn't going to be good but she did what she was told. Brooke was in the car in a matter of minutes and they were driving off. She was going to force Peyton to talk to her before she left even if she had to use the kids to do it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was sitting in the chair in her room waiting for Sam and Jack so they could go pick up Jamie. She was just going to take Jamie but when Sam asked if she could go too she has to say yes. She was glad that Brooke would be leaving soon because she needed some clothes. She was drinking a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. She walks over and opens it only to be met by an apologetic Sam and a furious Brooke.

Brooke: Sam, take Emma and wait downstairs while I talk to Peyton

Sam didn't say anything she just did what she was told followed by Jack.

Brooke: I've been calling you! Why in the hell haven't you answered my calls?  
Peyton: Gee, Brooke I don't know maybe because I'm mad as hell at you!  
Brooke: Did you tell Sam she didn't have to go to New York?  
Peyton: No, she told me she didn't want to go now and I told her she'll have to talk to you about that

Brooke: Oh, so now you're going to play our children against me?  
Peyton: What the hell are you talking about?  
Brooke: You told her she could go with you today when you knew she was supposed to go to New York with me  
Peyton: She asked me if you said it was alright and she didn't have to go to New York could she go with me and Jamie today

Brooke: Well she's not going to New York now  
Peyton: Fine she can stay with me

Brooke: I thought you were going to LA

Peyton: I'll wait for you to get home

Brooke: Will you keep Emma too then?  
Peyton: You don't want to take her?  
Brooke: I don't want to… (looking away)  
Peyton: (laughing sarcastically) Explain her to your mother!

Brooke: Peyton, please…

Peyton: It's fine. I'll keep both of the girls.

Brooke: You can go home you know

Peyton: I'll go tonight after you leave for New York

Brooke: Are you coming back after LA?  
Peyton: Like I told Sam I have too. We have to live together for 5 years remember? So we can keep our daughter but I'm moving back upstairs

Brooke: Peyton, please… (with tears in her eyes)  
Peyton: Listen I have to go and pick up Jamie. Have a save trip

Peyton grabs her purse and heads for the door. Brooke follows her.

Brooke: Peyton, I do love you so much  
Peyton: I love you too Brooke but it's not enough. You're ashamed of our relationship and love isn't enough to fix this one!  
Brooke: But…

Peyton walks and gets on the elevator and Brooke follows. Neither says anything on the way down. Sam, Jack and Emma are in the lobby waiting. Peyton smiles and walks over to them. Brooke follows. Peyton takes Emma and kisses her softly.

Peyton: You guys ready?  
Sam: Yeah

Sam gets up and walks over to Brooke and hugs her.

Sam: See you when you get back, love you

Brooke: Love you too kiddo. Peyton's going to stay home now so you can just stay with her until I get back

Sam: Ok, see you soon

Brooke: Ok, kiddo

Peyton: Ok, come on Jamie's probably chomping at the bit to get going  
Brooke: Peyton….

Peyton: Have a safe trip Brooke.

Brooke: I'm going to miss you….

Peyton: Me too. Bye

Peyton smiles slightly at Brooke before walking away. Brooke leaves and gets in her car breaking down the minutes she sits down. She just watched her life walk away again and it was all her fault.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke is sitting in her New York office and people are bussing around talking to her. Her mother is nodding her head and smiling while Brooke looks lost. Victoria notices and is not happy.

Victoria: (waving her hand) Give us a minute

The group exits the room and Victoria walks over to Brooke.

Victoria: What the hell is your problem?!

Brooke snaps back into the situation and just looks at her mother.

Victoria: You've been unfocused all day! What is your problem? We have a company to run!  
Brooke: I had a fight with Peyton

Victoria: God, that girl is nothing but bad news. Really she's like the worst friend you have ever had. She's just nice to you because of your money!

Brooke: (looking furious) That's not true! Peyton had her own money and she gave so much up for me! You'll never know the kind of friend she is!  
Victoria: (smiling devilishly) Oh, but I think I do

Brooke: (looking confused) What's that supposed to mean?  
Victoria: Do you really think I'd let you go to Tree Hill without knowing what you were doing?  
Brooke: What are you talking about?  
Victoria: It's cute that you're playing house with Peyton, Brooke, but that's not my daughter and that's not what you're going to continue to do. You had your little lesbian fling and now it's time to get back to work!  
Brooke: (looking shocked) You know about Peyton and I?  
Victoria: Of course I do. I know about Emma and Sam too. Don't be a naïve little girl Brooke. I know everything my daughter does and you had your fun and now it's time to come back to New York and do what you're supposed to do!

Brooke: You did this on purpose. You knew I'd have to come and you knew Peyton and I would get into a fight because I wouldn't be able to tell you… Why would you do this to me?  
Victoria: My daughter is not gay and she is not going to shack up with her best friend! Of course I knew. I gave you enough time to settle down and realize you needed to come back here and work. This is where you belong, Brooke. Not in Tree Hill with that loser friend of yours. She's nothing compared to us because you are greatness and you need to be here using that greatness!  
Brooke: I can't believe you! You've ruined my life! I walked out on the love of my life because I was afraid to tell you about us and you knew this whole time. You master minded this plan so I would push Peyton away. How could you do that to me? She makes me happy!  
Victoria: She doesn't make you happy! She's a good lay! You belong in New York with a gorgeous man on your arm with the latest designs on your back. Peyton's nothing and that family is laughable!  
Brooke: You are a horrible, horrible woman and I hate you with everything I have!

Victoria: Oh Brooke stop being so dramatic. You'll thank me for this one day. You would have found out that Peyton was just with you for your money and that neither of you are really gay. She'll go back to that equally as lame guy you two always fought over and you'll find an amazing rich man to spend the rest of your life with and the days of you being with Peyton will be forgotten  
Brooke: I'll never be with anyone but Peyton! I love her!  
Victoria: No, you don't Brooke. You think you do but you don't. She was there to help you and took advantage of you. I had to show you that. You're crazy if you think she loves you, no one ever loves you Brooke they are just in love with your money!

Brooke: You're a mean spiteful bitch and I hate everything about you! You couldn't handle that for once in my life I wasn't letting you control me and I was actually happy without this miserable place! I love Peyton and I'm going to marry her and you can't stop me!  
Victoria: Oh, but I already did. See you ruined your relationship when you told her you couldn't tell me about the two of you. Do you really think she'll want to be with you now? You're a silly little twit! Now we have a meeting in an hour with the board so pull yourself together and get ready to wow them! Let Peyton go she's not worth it!

Victoria walks out of Brooke's office and Brooke starts crying. She can't believe her mother did that. She had to get Peyton back. She had too!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton is sitting in the living room rocking Emma. Emma has been screaming her head off for the pass 2 hours and Peyton's starting to get a little worried about her. Sam walks in with Jack and notices how pale Emma looks. She rushes over and sits down next to her. Sam puts her hand on Emma forehead.

Sam: She's burning up!  
Peyton: I know I called the doctor and they said if it gets over 101.5 I need to take her to the hospital

Sam: What is it now?  
Peyton: I don't know I haven't taken it in an hour

Sam: (looking at Jack) In the bathroom Jack is a baby thermometer will you go get it please?  
Jack: Sure

Jack walks out of the room and returns a minute later with the thermometer. Peyton holds Emma and Sam takes it.

Sam: (looking at the screen) It's 101.6.  
Peyton: We need to go to the hospital!  
Sam: I'll grab her bag

Peyton: ok, thanks

Sam runs and grabs her diaper bag and the three head out the door. Sam can see the tears in Peyton's eyes. Sam knows what she has to do… She has to call Brooke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke: I don't give a shit what you guys want! We are doing the fall line like these sketches.

Brooke was so angry with her mother that she took it out on the board during the meeting. She's been yelling at them for the pass 45 minutes. The office door opens and a young lady walks in

Woman: Brooke, line 2's for you

Brooke: I'm in a meeting, Janet!  
Janet: I know but the young girl said she's your daughter

Brooke: (looking worried) Sam?  
Janet: Yes, she said it's about Emma.

Brooke: Where's Peyton?  
Janet: I don't know. Would you like me to take a message?  
Brooke: No, I'll take it. Thank you

Janet leaves the room and Brooke turns to the board and smiles.

Brooke: Excuse me I need to take this. (picking up the phone) Hello, Sam? What's going on?

_Sam: (through the phone) Brooke, we're at the hospital_

Brooke: (facing dropping) What?!  
_Sam: It's Emma. She has a fever of 101.6 and Peyton is yelling at a nurse right now to get her into see the doctor. You need to come home!_

Brooke: I'm on my way

Brooke hangs up the phone and heads for the door.

Victoria: Where do you think you're going?  
Brooke: Emma's in the hospital and I have to go home and be with my daughter!

Victoria: I'm sure Peyton can deal with it!  
Man: Victoria! She needs to go be with her daughter!

Victoria didn't say another word and Brooke rushes out of the board room and rushes into her office. She quickly books a flight home. She couldn't believe she wasn't there for her family. God, what the hell is wrong with her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton is lying on the cot they brought her to stay next to her daughter. She was head to toe in scrubs and a mask. The doctors told her Emma was contagious and so if she wanted to stay with her daughter she had to take precaution. Emma was in the crib next to Peyton hooked up to wires and machines and Peyton couldn't handle it. She was trying to catch a few minutes of sleep when she heard screaming in the hallway. She got up and walked out to see Brooke at the nurses' station. She hadn't called her so she assumed Sam did. She couldn't remember the day had been so long. They had been in the hospital for over 10 hours and she was tired and was so glad to see Brooke standing there. She starts to walk towards Brooke.

Brooke: (yelling) I'm looking for Emma Kate Davis-Sawyer

Nurse: I'm sorry but it's family only!  
Brooke: I'm her mother!  
Nurse: Her mother's with her

Brooke: I'm her other mother

Nurse: I'm sorry Mrs. Sawyer didn't say anything about your arrival I can't let you see her!  
Brooke: If you don't let me in that room right now I'm going to sue this damn hospital!

Peyton was now right behind Brooke.

Peyton: What's going on here?  
Nurse: I'm sorry Mrs. Sawyer but this woman is trying to see Emma

Peyton: Well God I would hope so she's her mother

Nurse: (looking shocked) I thought….

Peyton: We're together

Nurse: (shocked again) Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Sawyer

Peyton: It's Ms. And you can call me Peyton  
Nurse: Sorry Peyton. You didn't say anything about another parent when you got here

Peyton: I guess I was a little preoccupied with the fact that you were rushing our daughter into isolation and telling me all this information I had no clue about

Nurse: Yes of course. Let me get Ms.

Brooke: Davis… It's Brooke Davis

Nurse: Yes, let me get Ms. Davis a visitor's pass and some scrubs and then you can take her to see your daughter

Peyton: Thank you

The nurse walks away and Brooke goes to hug Peyton. Peyton just turns and walks over to the coffee pot to get a cup of coffee. Brooke follows and they sit down waiting for the nurse to return.

Brooke: Why didn't you call me?  
Peyton: Sam did

Brooke: That's not what I asked…

Peyton: I was a little busy taking care of Emma

Brooke: Where's Sam now?  
Peyton: At Lucas'. I didn't want her and Jack around Jamie just in case but I didn't want them home alone either. They can't be at the hospital because Emma's too contagious. Really neither of us should be around her but I didn't care I insisted they let me stay with her. The doctors didn't want me too but I went in anyway so they figured they better gear me up so I don't get sick.

Brooke: Peyton, what's the matter with our baby girl?  
Peyton: Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you…. (with tears in her eyes) She has viral meningitis

Brooke: (panic on her face) Isn't that deadly?  
Peyton: No, it's not as bad as bacterial meningitis but there is no medication and it's very painful

Brooke: Tell me what it is?  
Peyton: It's a lot of information

Brooke: Please Peyt

Peyton: Ok, what do you want to know?  
Brooke: What is meningitis? I mean I've heard of it but what is it exactly?  
Peyton: Meningitis is an inflammation of the membranes that cover the brain and spinal cord. Viral infections are the most common cause of meningitis

Brooke: What caused Emma's?

Peyton: viral infections. Apparently, meningitis is very comma in the summer and fall months. It's caused by enteroviruses. I'm not sure their names now. Most of the time people don't show symptoms they just have a cold or rash. Sometimes they have mouth sores with low grade fevers. They think Emma was exposed to the mumps or measles and that's what caused her meningitis because she hasn't been vaccinated for those yet.

Brooke: But she's up on all her shots

Peyton: I know that isn't one of them yet so she was exposed somehow

Brooke: But how?  
Peyton: I don't know

Brooke: Is it serious?  
Peyton: (looking sad tears streaming down her face) Yes, viral meningitis is serious but rarely fatal in people with normal immune systems. Usually, the symptoms last from 7 to 10 days and the patient recovers completely.

Brooke: So she's going to be ok?  
Peyton: They think so  
Brooke: Thank God

Peyton: Yeah

Brooke: What made you bring her in?  
Peyton: She has a fever, was irritable, wasn't eating and was hard to wake up

Brooke: Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you

Peyton: It's ok

Brooke: Is there a treatment?  
Peyton: No, just pain medicine and a lot of fluids. Because Emma isn't eating she has to stay in the hospital until she's better.

Brooke: Ok, we'll stay here until she's better, right? You're not going to go to LA right now are you?  
Peyton: (looking hurt) Of course I wouldn't leave my daughter while she's sick! I cancelled my trip to LA. It's going to have to wait now

Brooke: (smiling) Thanks

Peyton: For what?  
Brooke: Staying with Emma

Peyton: She's my daughter Brooke. Of course I'm staying with her

The nurse walks up to the couple and hands Brooke a pair of scrubs

Nurse: I'm sorry I took so long. I had to help a patient. It's very important that when you are around Emma you wear the face mask because she is contagious. Also when you leave the hospital make sure to leave the scrubs and get new ones when you return.

Brooke: Ok, thank you

Peyton: Go and change in the bathroom down the hall and she's in isolation room 10

Brooke: (standing up) Ok, I'll be right in

Nurse: Would you like another cot brought in?

Brooke looks at Peyton hoping she says no. She really wanted to be in Peyton's arms tonight so she can feel safe again

Peyton: That'd be great. Thank you

Sadness fells Brooke's face as she walks away. She thought that maybe Emma's illness would bring them back together but it looks like it's going to take more than that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walks into the room that holds her daughter and her girlfriend and finds Peyton sitting in the rocking chair holding Emma with tears streaming down her face. Emma is screaming and crying and the nurse is injecting something into the IV that is in Emma's foot. Brooke lets the nurse finish before she walks over and kneels down next to Peyton.

Brooke: (rubbing Emma's head) Hey baby girl. Mommy's here. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when momma brought you to the hospital but I'm here now baby girl.

Brooke looks into Peyton's eyes and can see the fear and pain and hurt. She can also for the first time in days see the love that was there before their big fight. Brooke reaches up and grabs Peyton's hand. Peyton wraps her fingers around Brooke's.

Brooke: Baby, I'm so sorry

Peyton: I know I just don't….

Brooke: Let's get Emma settled back in and then we can talk about it

Peyton: Brooke, the damage is done

Brooke: If you only knew what happened in New York you might change your mind. Please give me a chance to explain

Peyton: fair enough

Brooke: Have you eaten anything?  
Peyton: No

Brooke: How about I go and get us something to eat while you rock Emma back to sleep?  
Peyton: I'd love pizza  
Brooke: (Smiling) I'll go order one  
Peyton: Will you call Sam too? She's pretty upset

Brooke: Sure

Peyton: Thanks

Brooke walks out of the room and turns right before exiting.

Brooke: Peyt, I love you

Peyton: I know….

Brooke: (looking sad) Ok, I'll be back

Brooke turns to walks out the door

Peyton: Hey, Brooke

Brooke: (turning around) Yeah  
Peyton: I love you too

Brooke smiles and walks out of the room. Peyton snuggles Emma into her chest and hums softly to her. She smiles at her beautiful daughter and prays everything's going to be ok. She needs her daughter to be well again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walks back into the hospital room to find Peyton sitting on the cot with two sodas and some plates and napkins. The nurse had brought in another cot while Brooke was gone and surprisingly Peyton put them next to each other. They were small to they really would need two. Brooke carries the pizza sits on the opposite cot that Peyton's on and smiles at her.

Peyton: How's Sam?  
Brooke: Lucas said she's sound to sleep. She cried herself to sleep and Lindsay's going to take her and Jack to Charlotte tomorrow to get their mind off of everything

Peyton: That's nice of her

Brooke: There's some music thing going on

Peyton: Cool

Brooke: Did you call your dad?  
Peyton: Yeah but he can't be around her with just having open heart surgery. He said he and Susan would come and help with Sam but I told him to stay with Kate and Mark because we didn't need to expose everyone to this

Brooke: Jamie's ok?  
Peyton: He's fine. Haley's keeping an eye on him

Brooke: And you?  
Peyton: Just tired and hungry

Brooke: Can we take our masks off and eat?  
Peyton: Yeah we just have to have them on when we're holding her or really close to her

Brooke: (taking hers off) Ok

Brooke dishes out some pizza and Peyton and her sit and eat in silence for a while until Brooke decides to start talking.

Brooke: She knew

Peyton: (not understanding) I'm sorry who knew?  
Brooke: Bitchtoria

Peyton: She knew what?  
Brooke: About us… (looking up to see Peyton's reaction)  
Peyton: (looking shocked) What do you mean she knew about us?!  
Brooke: She apparently had someone watching us and she knew we were together and about Emma and Sam. She said she summoned for me to break us up. She told me I was a spineless person and she knew I wouldn't be able to tell her about us and that it would cause us to break up

Peyton: (trying to comprehend) What?  
Brooke: She wanted us to break up… We gave her what she wanted

Peyton: So your mom knows about us?  
Brooke: Yeah, she was watching us the whole time. She just waited for the right moment to break us up

Peyton: Are you serious?  
Brooke: I am

Peyton: So your mom knows about us?  
Brooke: Peyton, are you having a hard time comprehending what I'm saying? Victoria knew about us before I got to New York. She summoned me to New York to break us up. I told her to shove it!

Peyton: (smiling and leaning over and kissing Brooke) That's wonderful!  
Brooke: Peyton?  
Peyton: She knows about us!  
Brooke: And she doesn't want us to be together

Peyton: So… What do you want?  
Brooke: (Smiling) You….

Peyton: Are you going to still be with me even though your mother doesn't want you to be?  
Brooke: Of course. I don't give a shit what she wants. I moved back didn't I?  
Peyton: Yeah  
Brooke: I love you Peyton and I want to be with you. I don't care what Bitchtoria thinks or wants. You and the girls are my life and I want to be with you!

Peyton: (Smiling) That's all I needed to hear. I love you too and I just wanted you to tell your mom

Brooke: I know and I'm sorry. I wasn't ashamed of you I was just afraid that if she knew about us that she'd convince you to leave me…

Peyton: Brooke, she could never do that….  
Brooke: But I was afraid she'd make you realize how much better you are then me and how you could do better than me….

Peyton: (touching Brooke's face lightly) I don't care about what your mother thinks! I just didn't want her coming between us in the future  
Brooke: She could never do that!  
Peyton: Are you sure?  
Brooke: positive. I want to be with you no matter what. You're my family now Peyton she's just someone I work with… I'm so sorry for everything, baby

Peyton: Me too…. I just need you right now

Brooke: I need you too

Brooke leans over and hugs Peyton. Peyton hugs her back.

Peyton: Brooke, I'm so tired…  
Brooke: I bet you are. You rest and I'll take baby duty tonight

Peyton: Ok, thanks…

Brooke picks up the pizza and cleans up the room while Peyton curls up in her cot. Brooke also tired curls up on her cot facing Peyton. Peyton rolls over and looks at Brooke. Brooke smiles at her. She smiles back.

Brooke: I love you, Peyt

Peyton: I love you too!

Brooke kisses Peyton softly on the forehead as Peyton's eyes roll back into her head. Brooke smiles and Peyton drifts off to sleep. Brooke was content in knowing that her family was back together… Nothing could take Peyton away from her now…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates to my story. I am currently traveling through Europe with my sister. We will be home on July 31st. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for staying interested and being understanding. Updates will continue soon!


	28. Chapter 27: When it rains it pours

**Chapter 27: When it rains it pours**

Brooke is sitting in the rocking chair rocking Emma watching Peyton sleep on the cot. She looks so peaceful. Emma on the other hand had been fussy all morning. Brooke was glad that the little angel was asleep in her arms, finally. Peyton wakes up and smiles at Brooke. Brooke notices that she has a look of pain in her eyes.

Brooke: You ok, baby?  
Peyton: Yeah, my neck hurts.

Brooke: (laying Emma down) Let me rub it for you

Peyton: no, it's ok

Brooke: I'm starving why don't we go get breakfast while Emma's asleep?  
Peyton: I'm not very hungry

Brooke: Peyton, are you ok?

Peyton gets up and runs to the bathroom throwing up. She returns and Brooke looks worried.

Brooke: If I were a guy I'd think I knocked you up but since that's impossible what's going on?  
Peyton: I just don't feel good this morning and my head is killing me

Brooke: (walking over and placing her hand on Peyton's forehead) P. Sawyer, you're burning up!  
Peyton: Brooke, I really don't feel good

Brooke: I'm getting a nurse!

Brooke rushes out of the room and Peyton lays back down. Moments later Brooke returns with a nurse who draws some blood and leaves the room. She then returns quickly.

Nurse: we need to get you out of this room Ms. Sawyer

Peyton: (sitting up) Ok

Another nurse enters with a wheelchair and helps Peyton into it. She wheels her out of the room and to the elevator. Brooke follows. They exit the elevator and are on another floor. Brooke follows into the room and is stopped by yet another nurse.

Nurse 3: Are you family?  
Brooke: She's my girlfriend and we were down in peds with our daughter

Nurse 3: I'm sorry but family only

Brooke: I'm her girlfriend!  
Nurse: Do you have power of attorney?

Brooke: No

Nurse: Then I'm sorry but you can't go in there!  
Brooke: The hell I can't!

Brooke pushes pass the nurse who goes to call security. Brooke watches as they put Peyton in bed and Peyton drifts off to sleep

Brooke: What's wrong with her?  
Nurse 2: I'm sorry we can't share any information with you. You're not family. You need to get a family member here now!

Brooke: But we are family!  
Nurse 2: I'm sorry but without any documentation I can't allow you access to Ms. Sawyer. The longer you wait to get someone here the longer you'll have to wait to find out what's wrong with her.

The nurse starts to push Brooke out the door and she goes to call Larry. She can't believe she can't find out what's wrong with Peyton. This is so stupid. Brooke makes her way to the main waiting room where she sees Sam walking into the hospital with Lindsay and Jack.

Brooke: I thought you were going to Charlotte today?  
Sam: We are we just stopped by to check on Emma. How is she?  
Brooke: In pain and fussy but now Peyton's sick and they won't tell me anything because we're not married!  
Lindsay: That's not right  
Brooke: I know. I just called Larry. He's on his way

Sam: Maybe they'll tell me because I'm your guys' daughter

Brooke: It's worth a shot, come on

The gang heads to the elevator and to Peyton's room. A doctor is standing there. Sam walks up to the doctor and looks at him. He smiles and she smiles back before trying to enter the room.

Dr: Excuse me but you can't go in there

Sam: She's my mom

Dr: (Giving her a funny look) Really?  
Sam: Well sort of…  
Dr: I'm sorry unless you are a legal relative you can not go in that room!  
Sam: But she's my foster mom

Dr: I'm sorry in medical situations that's not enough

Brooke: (walking up) Please tell me how she is?  
Dr: I wish I could but I can't. Please let me know when her father arrives

The doctor walks away and Brooke looks beaten. She just wants to know what the matter with Peyton is. Lindsay puts her hand on her shoulder.

Lindsay: It's going to be ok

Brooke: I need to be with her

Lindsay: Why don't you go and sit with Emma while you wait for Larry to arrive

Sam: I should stay

Brooke: No, you guys go

Jack: Are you sure we can stay

Brooke: No, there's nothing you guys can do here anyway so go and have fun. I'll see you later

Lindsay: If you need anything….  
Brooke: Thanks

Lindsay, Jack and Sam walk away and Brooke starts crying. A nurse walks up behind her.

Nurse: 10 minutes…

Brooke: What?  
Nurse: You can go sit with her for 10 minutes no one will be back to check on her for 15 so go ahead

Brooke smiles at the nurse and walks into Peyton's room. She walks over and grabs her hand.

Peyton: What's wrong with me, Brooke?  
Brooke: I don't know they won't tell me

Peyton: I'm so tired

Brooke: Ok, sweetheart just rest your eyes and I'll sit and hold your hand

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) Baby, why are you crying?  
Brooke: They are treating me like I'm some stranger

Peyton: (Confused) What honey?  
Brooke: They won't tell me anything about you because I'm not your legal anything!  
Peyton: That's stupid

Brooke: I know! I'm not even supposed to be in here but a nurse snuck me in but I only have 10 minutes

Peyton: (weakly) I'm sorry sweetheart.

Brooke: (noticing that Peyton is laboring for air) Peyton!

Peyton passes out and Brooke starts screaming at her.

Brooke: Peyton! Peyton! Peyton, baby, wake up!

Peyton doesn't respond. Brooke runs into the hallway for help.

Brooke: Someone please come in here! She's passed out. She's not waking up

The nurses rush into Peyton's room and close the door behind them. Brooke is not allowed in the room. She is pacing outside waiting for someone to come out so she can ask them what's going on. Finally a nurse walks out. The same one who let her go in there before.

Brooke: What's going on?  
Nurse: I'm sorry I can't tell you but she's in pretty bad shape. Is her father here yet?  
Brooke: not yet but I'll go down and wait for him

Nurse: Thanks, (patting her arm) I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more about your friend…  
Brooke: Me too

The nurse walks away and Brooke heads for the elevator. She can't believe this is happening and she can't believe that she has to just sit back and do nothing about it. When Peyton gets better she's going to make sure that they take care of all of this so if either one of them get sick again they can be with each other!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like it took Larry days to arrive at the hospital and Brooke wasn't happier to see anyone in her life. Larry came rushing into the hospital followed by Susan. He had a worried look on his face and he saw Brooke's face mirrored it. Brooke rushes over and hugs him. Larry hugs her back.

Larry: What's going on?

Brooke: Peyt's really sick and they won't tell me anything!  
Larry: That's crazy you're her girlfriend

Brooke: I don't have power of attorney and without your permission they can't give me any information

Larry: Ok, well let's go find out what's going on with Peyton

Larry, Brooke and Susan got on the elevator and were at Peyton's room in a matter of minutes. A doctor was walking out of the room and stopped them to talk to them.

Dr: Mr. Sawyer?  
Larry: It's Larry. What's going on with my daughter?  
Dr: She's very sick. She has meningitis and normal that wouldn't be a problem but Peyton has another condition that is causing us a lot of concern

Larry: (looking confused) what do you mean she has other conditions?  
Dr: Peyton has chronic kidney disease

Larry: What? She's so young and healthy

Dr: Yes, she is but her kidneys are not. Usually it takes years to discover this but when we were running tests we discovered it and it's making Peyton 10 times sicker. She drifted into a coma and we're concerned because the meningitis is attacking her kidneys because they are so weak

Larry: What does all this mean?  
Dr: It's very important that we get the meningitis under control and that Peyton wakes up. The longer she's out the longer it will take us to know if the meningitis affected her brain at all. Normally viral meningitis doesn't but this is a rare case and this is essential.

Brooke: What is chronic kidneys disease?  
Dr: Chronic kidney disease is permanent kidney damage due to injury or disease.

Larry: What caused Peyton's?  
Dr: We don't know. Did she have any illnesses as a child or injury?  
Brooke: She had the mumps when we were 9 right after her mom died and she was in a car accident when we 19 in LA. She hurt her kidneys then.

Dr: That could have caused it then. Peyton is in the mild form of CKD right now and we can treat it to prolong her life

Brooke: This could kill her?  
Dr: It could cause her kidneys to shut down and if she goes into kidney failure she'll need dialysis or a kidney transplant. This is a progression disease and may worsen over time. We're lucky we caught it early so we can start treatment and slow down the damage.

Larry: What kind of treatment?

Dr: Peyton will have to take some medications, keep her blood pressure low, be on a low protein diet, watch her blood sugar, and exercise and just make sure she takes care of herself.

Brooke: What kind of medication?

Dr: She'll need to take an ACE or angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor which helps protect the kidney function also we'll put her on a ARB or angiotensin receptor blockers. She'll also have to take a calcium channel blocker and beta blockers. All these medications will help to control blood pressure and protect the kidney function.

Brooke: Is she going to die?  
Dr: No, not if she does what she's supposed to do and if her kidneys get too bad we'll put her on a donor list and get her a transplant. This is serious but one of the easiest things to treat. She will have to change her diet but besides that Peyton will be able to continue living her normal life. We probably wouldn't have found it for years if the meningitis wouldn't have attacked her kidneys indicating there was something wrong with them.

Brooke: can I see her now?  
Dr: Larry has to give all non family member clearance

Larry: I wanted to give Brooke power of attorney of Peyton. I just had heart surgery and I can't be around Peyton while she has meningitis it's not good for me

Dr: If you want to allow Brooke to make medical decisions about your daughter you have to meet with our administration staff and set that up

Larry: Then make it happen and let Brooke in to see my daughter right now!  
Dr: I'll get right on that and Ms. Davis I really am sorry that we couldn't allow you in to see Ms. Sawyer… especially now that she isn't responsive

Brooke starts crying as the doctor walks away. Susan and Larry look at each other.

Susan: They wouldn't let you in to see her?  
Brooke: (shaking her head) No but a nurse did and I was in there when she crashed

Susan: Oh, sweetheart that's horrible

Brooke: Now Peyton's up here and Emma down in the nursery sick I don't know what to do?  
Susan: how is Emma?  
Brooke: The nurse is taking care of her right now while I was dealing with all of this with Peyton. She is supposed to page me if there are any problems and she hasn't so I'm assuming she's ok.

Susan: How about I go and check on her?  
Brooke: Tell them you're her grandmother or they won't let you near her. Peyton and I put you and Larry on the list just in case you guys came up so you should be fine to see her

Susan: Ok, I'll go check on her.

A man in a suit approaches Larry and Brooke.

Man: Mr. Sawyer?  
Larry: (turning to look at the man) That's me

Man: Hello I'm Dr. Foster and I'm in charge of public relations and I hear you want to give power of attorney to Ms. Davis?

Larry: I can't be here to make decisions for my daughter and I think she'd want her girlfriend to do it anyway. They've been friends forever and Brooke should be the one to decide what happens to Peyton!  
Dr. Foster: Ok, you need to fill out some paperwork and then take it to the courthouse and file it and they will give Ms. Davis temporary power of attorney over your daughter. You will only have power of attorney for this hospital visit so if you want to make this a permit situation, Ms. Davis, you and Ms. Sawyer will need to file for permanent rights.

Brooke: I understand

Larry: Great! Let's go

Brooke: I want to stay with Peyton… Can I?

Dr. Foster: That's fine. You'll have to sign some papers but we'll bring them back to you.

Brooke: Thank you

Larry and Dr. Foster walk away and Brooke walks in to see Peyton lying in bed with tubes coming out of her. Luckily she was breathing on her own she just wasn't awake. Brooke walks over and sits in the chair next to Peyton. She couldn't believe she was so sick in just a matter of hours. Brooke did remember that yesterday Peyton did look a little tired but she didn't think anything of it. And chronic kidney disease… where the hell did that come from? God her Peyton was falling apart. Brooke grabs Peyton's hand and kisses it softly.

Brooke: Hey baby. Are you enjoying your little nap? You need to wake up because we need to be with Emma and we can't do that if you're up here and she's down there. Your dad finally got here and he's kicking butt getting me temporary POA so I can make decisions about your healthcare and be here with you. This has been a nightmare, P. Sawyer. We need to get our paperwork in order and everything legal so we don't ever have to go through this again.

Brooke looks at Peyton who doesn't move. She holds her hand and tears fall slowly down her checks. Brooke knows that if Peyton doesn't wake up she won't be able to live without her. Brooke hangs her head and holds Peyton's hand her to face. She tries to will Peyton to wake up. She sits there for what seemed like hours but in all reality was just a few minutes before the door to Peyton's room swung open and Susan came walking in carrying Emma. Brooke's face fills with confusion.

Brooke: What is she doing up here?

Susan: (smiling at Brooke) I explained the situation to the nurses and they said she could be moved into this room with Peyton

Brooke: (Smiling) Really?  
Susan: Really! They said to just keep her away from Peyton the best you can

Brooke: Ok, I will

Susan: So what's going on?  
Brooke: Not much. She hasn't moved since I sat down her. She looks worse I think

Susan: It's going to be ok Brooke

Brooke: It has to be… It just has to be

Brooke starts to cry and Susan leaves to give her some time to herself. Brooke cries and cries hoping that soon Peyton will wake up and they will be together again. Brooke lays her head down next to Peyton and cries softly hoping that her tears will wake Peyton. She can't lose her… She just can't!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was awakened by a loud beeping sound and a nurse rushing in to silence it. She didn't' remember falling asleep but her neck sure hurt from the way she had done it. Brooke looks around the room to collect her bearings about where she is. She instantly remembers when she sees Peyton lifeless on the hospital bed. It had been three days and there wasn't any change. Emma had gone home but Peyton refused to wake up. Brooke was getting scared and wondering if her blond beauty would ever look her in the eyes again. There was a soft knock on the door and Brooke turns to see Lucas standing there. She motions for him to come in. He walks in slowly and puts his hand on Brooke's shoulder.

Lucas: How is she?  
Brooke: No change

Lucas: Thanks for letting me come see her

Brooke: You're her friend I thought maybe you could help her

Lucas: I'll do my best

Brooke: She looks so weak, Luke

Lucas: Brooke, it's going to be ok

Brooke: I can't lose her

Lucas: You're not going to

Brooke: Lucas, you don't know that. She's really sick and she's been like this for days. She hasn't moved or anything. She's really bad!  
Lucas: Brooke, it's Peyton! She's the strongest person I know. She's going to pull through this.

Brooke: Would you mind sitting with her so I can go get something to eat? I don't want to leave her but….

Lucas: Sure, Brooke. Go ahead, I'll be here when you get back.

Brooke: (Smiling at Lucas) Thanks

Brooke gets up and walks out of the room. Lucas takes a seat in the chair Brooke was just in. He grabs Peyton's hand and kisses it softly.

Lucas: Hey Peyt! It's me Lucas. You know it's not very nice of you to scare Brooke like this. She's going out of her mind worrying about you. She really loves you Peyt. I can see it in her eyes and the way she worries about you. She needs you to take care of her. She needs you to wake up. She can't raise the kids without you. I'm not even sure she can go on without you. You've had enough time to rest it's time to wake up and get home to your family. Emma is fussy and crying all the time because she misses you and Brooke. Brooke hasn't left your side since this happened. She had Haley and Nathan take Emma home and Sam's staying with them too. Peyt, come on! It's time you wake up.

Lucas hears the door close softly behind him and he quickly wipes the tears that he didn't realize had fallen. Brooke walks across the room with a tray of food and some sodas. She sits down on the other side of the bed.

Brooke: I didn't know if you were hungry so I got enough for both of us

Lucas: (smiling) Thanks Brooke.

Brooke: (looking seriously at Lucas) Do you still love her Luke?  
Lucas: (surprised by the question, taking a deep breath) Honestly?

Brooke just nods her head yes.

Lucas: I'll always love her Brooke, but I love you too.

Brooke: But are you in love with Peyton?  
Lucas: I used to see my life with Peyton and only Peyton. She was the love of my life but I see how happy she is with you and how happy she makes you and I can't compete with that. We had something once upon a time but it's over now and I'm moving on with Lindsay and we make each other happy.

Brooke: Are you going to marry her?  
Lucas: I don't know. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with Lindsay but we're just not there yet.

Brooke: I wish I would have married Peyton before this all happened

Lucas: (smiling at her) You'll get your chance to have your happily ever after with Peyton. She loves you and she wouldn't leave you like this

Brooke: What if she doesn't have a choice?  
Lucas: She'll fight like hell to stay with you, Brooke. She always has. Even when she was with me…. Remember?  
Brooke: (Smiling) Yeah… I think you got caught in the middle of our love drama and we didn't even know it

Lucas: I know. It wasn't that Peyton wanted me or you wanted me it was that neither of you wanted to see the other with me!

Brooke: That's not true. I went after you because Peyton wanted you. Peyton really loved you. I fell in love with you but it wasn't right. Peyton probably would have stayed with you forever.

Lucas: No she wouldn't have. She was in love with you and couldn't let herself have forever with me. She wants forever with you

Brooke: I hope we get a chance to have that.

Lucas: have faith Brooke

Brooke: Luke, I'm scared

Lucas walks over and hugs Brooke. Brooke hugs him back.

Lucas: I know you're scared but have faith that Peyton will pull through. She's just trying to fight this illness off and she'll be back to normal in no time.

Brooke: Thanks, Luke

Lucas: I should get going. If you need anything…

Brooke: I'll keep that in mind

Lucas: She's going to wake up, Brooke

Brooke: I sure hope so

Lucas hugs Brooke again and walks out of the room. Brooke sits down next to Peyton and picks up the gossip magazine she picked up while getting lunch. She looks at the front cover and starts laughing.

Brooke: (showing the magazine to Peyton) You've got to be kidding me, Peyt. I'm on the cover of this magazine in the sweats I had on yesterday and there's a picture of you somewhere. The title reads "Fashionista Loses Fashion Sense When Girlfriend gets Sick." Now why can't it read "Music Producer Falls Ill" and where did they get this hideous picture of me? I tell you. Let's see what they have to say for themselves.

Brooke opens the magazine to the page where the article about her is. She starts to read it to Peyton.

Brooke: _Brooke Davis is the most fashionable person we know but when her newly found loved falls ill all her fashion sense went out the window. Rumors have surfaced that Brooke Davis is currently in a relationship with longtime best friend Peyton Sawyer. Ms. Sawyer is the owner of a record company, Red Bedroom Records, in Tree Hill. The two have been dating for the pass few months. The couple has been hiding out in Tree Hill but sources have confirmed the two are definitely a couple. The two have also adopted a baby together and are foster parents for a teenage girl. Everyone in New York is buzzing about Clothes Over Bros owner's new love interests. What about all the guys Ms. Davis has been seen with over the years and Clothes Over Bros? Hum… Maybe she needs to rethink the name of her company. This is a story I'm sure we'll be reading more about as the months go on and we hope to catch the couple out and about and maybe even find out the real story behind this new couple. _God, this picture is horrible of me! I can't believe someone would take a picture of me looking like that! Seriously, I look much better than that even if I'm in sweats!

Peyton: (groggily from her bed) I'm sure you look fine honey!

Brooke drops the magazine and looks up at Peyton. Her green eyes are foggy but are looking right at Brooke. Brooke smiles at Peyton softly. She then leans in and kisses her on the lips. Peyton responds and Brooke pulls away taking a sit on the bed next to Peyton holding her hand.

Brooke: (soft and sexy) Hi baby! You're awake!  
Peyton: Hi (looking around trying to figure out what's going on)  
Brooke: You're in the hospital

Peyton: Why?

Brooke: You have meningitis

Peyton: (looking worried) I do!  
Brooke: Yeah, you and Emma got it somewhere

Peyton: Oh, Emma! How is she?

Brooke: She's fine. She went home the other day but you decided to slip into a coma!

Peyton: What?!  
Brooke: Yeah, the meningitis attacked your kidneys and you slipped into a coma

Peyton: Really?  
Brooke: Yep…. There's something else too

Peyton: What's that?  
Brooke: You have chronic kidney disease

Peyton: (looking worried) Am I going to be ok?

Brooke: Yes, you're just going to have to take some medications

Peyton: Oh ok

Brooke: I should go and get the doctor

Peyton: (looking scared) No, don't leave, please

Brooke: Ok, I won't. Hit the call button and get the nurse in here

Peyton: (grabbing the button and pushing it) I want to go home

Brooke: We'll see what the doctor says

Peyton: (in a whiny sad voice) Please, Brooke I want to go home

Brooke: Honey, I don't know if you can

Peyton: (tears in her eyes) Brooke…

The look on Peyton's face broke Brooke's heart and she knew that she'd do anything to get Peyton home. She was so relieved that Peyton had finally woke up she'd do anything for her.

Brooke: I'll see what I can do baby

Peyton: (Smiling half heartedly) Thanks baby

Brooke: You're welcome. Now rest until the nurse comes in here

Peyton: (Closing her eyes) ok…

Brooke moves back to the chair and watches as Peyton lays quietly in her bed. She smiles because Peyton has finally woke up. Peyton turns her head and smiles at Brooke. Brooke smiles back.

Peyton: Hey baby?  
Brooke: Yeah

Peyton: I love you!  
Brooke: I love you too sweetheart

Peyton: Thanks for staying with me

Brooke: I wouldn't leave you for the world

Peyton: Good to know

Peyton smiles at Brooke again before dozing back to sleep. For the first time in days a smile graced Brooke's face and she knew that everything was going to be ok….


	29. Chapter 28: Should I or Shouldn't I?

**Chapter 28: Should I or Shouldn't I?**

Brooke is sitting on the couch in Clothes over Bros looking over the invoices and orders from the days she missed while sitting in the hospital with Peyton. The front door to the store flies open and Victoria comes stomping into the store.

Victoria: Brooke Penelope Davis! What the hell do you think you're doing? You were in the middle of a meeting and you walked out and you haven't returned one phone call!

Brooke looks up at her mother and then looks back at the computer she is working on.

Victoria: Brooke, answer me!

Brooke once again just looked at her mother and went back to work. Victoria walks over to where Brooke is sitting high heels clicking on the floor of the store angrily. She slams Brooke's computer shut and forces Brooke to look at her.

Victoria: I asked you a question! What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to throw your company away?!  
Brooke: My company is fine! We are making money left and right! Now get the hell out of my store!

Victoria: I am CEO of this company so I have every right to be in this store! Now you need to get a bag packed and get your ass back in New York now!

Brooke: I'm not going!

Victoria: (walking over and grabbing Brooke's face) Listen here you little twit! I worked my ass off, gave up my life to help you with this company and I'm not going to let you through it away!

Brooke: What is the big deal if I'm in New York or not? I running things from here and Peyton and the girls are here! I'm not leaving!  
Victoria: The board is on my ass about you and they want you back in New York now!  
Brooke: Too bad!  
Victoria: (Squeezing Brooke's face) Get your ass on a plane and be at the board meeting tomorrow or there will be hell to pay!  
Brooke: I'm not afraid of you anymore Victoria and I will not be at that meeting so you'll have to deal with the board yourself. The stores I am running are making a ton of money. I can't help it that your stores are failing!  
Victoria: (in Brooke's face) I'm serious Brooke I will not lose this company because of your little fling with Peyton!

Just as Victoria was about to squeeze Brooke's face again. The door opens.

Peyton: Get your hands off her right now!

This voice startles Victoria and she backs away from Brooke. Peyton, carrying Emma, walks over and sits down next to Brooke.

Peyton: Are you ok?  
Brooke: (Smiling at her) I'm fine honey

Victoria: Ok, enough you two! Brooke you need to be in New York and Peyton you need to find some other woman to sponge off of!

With that Victoria storms out of the store and Peyton looks at Brooke.

Peyton: (touching Brooke's face) Are you sure you're ok?  
Brooke: I'm fine. (Smiling at Peyton and Emma) What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home resting!  
Peyton: We were bored. We wanted to see you and we thought we could take you to lunch

Brooke: I'd love that! Where's Sam?  
Peyton: She and Jack went to the beach for the day with some of her friends

Brooke: Ok. Give me 15 and then we can go.

Peyton: (smiling at Brooke) Ok but B. Davis do you want to talk about what I just walked in on?  
Brooke: no, I really don't right now

Peyton: Well if you change your mind….

Brooke: (Smiling at Peyton) Thanks

Peyton: I'm here for you if you need me

Brooke: I always need you but I'm glad to hear you're here for me.

Peyton leans over and kisses Brooke. Brooke kisses her back softly.

Brooke: You know what this work can wait. Let's go to lunch now and then have an ice cream cone in the park!  
Peyton: I'm game

Brooke: (Smiling at her) So am I

Brooke stands up taking Emma because she's still worried about Peyton. It's only been a few days since she's been in a coma and on death's door and now she's acting like nothing happened. Peyton's been really good eating low protein and taking her meds but Brooke is so worried about her. She's having a hard time letting her out of her sight. Brooke holds her hand out and Peyton takes it. They walk out of the store and to the café down the street. Peyton orders a salad and Brooke laughs at her. Brooke does the same and they sit sipping their ice tea. Peyton looks at Brooke and smiles. Brooke smiles back.

Peyton: Wanna talk about it now?  
Brooke: (laughing) You're not going to let it go until I talk to you about it are you?

Peyton: (shaking her head) No, don't think I am

Brooke: She's trying to control me. She said I need to be at the board meeting tomorrow or I'm going to lose the company

Peyton: Then go to the meeting babe

Brooke: Last time I did that all hell broke lose here.

Peyton: (laughing) How about we actually take the kids this time

Brooke: We?  
Peyton: We!  
Brooke: Are you sure?  
Peyton: You won't let me do anything else all I do is sit in house so I might as well sit in a hotel room in New York!

Brooke: I love you

Peyton: I know you do! I love you too so book us flights to New York and kiss so Bitchtoria ass!

Brooke: Thanks baby

Peyton: Anything for you sweetheart

Brooke grabs Peyton's hand and kisses it. The waitress brings their food and they sit and eat it while smiling and laughing with each other and at Emma. They really did love each other and nothing was going to keep them apart. They just hoped life would continue to go as well as it was for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day as promised Peyton, Sam, Jack, and Emma were on the plane with Brooke to fly to New York. Brooke was pissed but she was going to go to this meeting and take care of business. Then they were going to take the kids around New York and have some fun! The plane landed and everyone got off to find their bags. After a short time in the airport the gang was in a car on their way to Brooke's apartment. Emma was on Peyton's lap and Brooke was very quite. Peyton hated when she was like that.

Peyton: Baby, what's on your mind?  
Brooke: I just hate that she has control over my life. I'm so sick of it!

Peyton: So do something about!

Brooke: What can I do she's CEO of my company.

Peyton: But she doesn't own the company

Brooke: Peyt…

Peyton: I'm just saying you have control over your company and if you don't like something about it then change it

Brooke: Maybe I'll just do that

Sam: Oh my gosh you two are driving us nuts are we almost there yet?

Brooke: (Smiling at her) Yes, we're almost there. 5 more minutes

Peyton: I'll support you no matter what I just want you to be happy

Brooke: Thanks Peyt

Brooke smiles at Peyton and Peyton smiles back at her. They pull up in front of a huge building and the car stops. They all get out. Sam and Jack's mouths drop. Brooke and Peyton smile.

Brooke: What?  
Sam: This city is huge

Peyton: You haven't seen any of it yet

Jack: Can we go sightseeing today?  
Peyton: Yeah let's get settled and bet Brooke to her meeting then we'll go

Brooke: But Peyt…

Brooke bats her eyes at Peyton

Brooke: I thought you'd go to the meeting with me

Peyton: You have to do this on your own baby but I'm here for you when it's over

Brooke: If I must

Peyton: You must!  
Sam: Ok, let's get settled so we can go

Brooke and Peyton laugh. Brooke takes her card and swipes it through the card reader. They all walk into the apartment building. It's going to be an awesome few days in New York as soon as Brooke gets this meeting over with. That's all she could think about. Peyton has something else on her mind and she was hoping their trip was going to end the way she wanted it too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton has Emma in a stroller and Jack and Sam in tow. They are walking around New York City looking at all the shops. Brooke's apartment wasn't in the sightseeing district it was in the shopping district. Jack found a skateboard shop so Peyton told him to go ahead a look around. Sam went with him. Peyton was walking down the street and stopped when she saw the Tiffany's window full of diamond rings. She was standing in front of the window when Sam and Jack rejoined her. Sam got a smile on her face.

Sam: Peyt, are you going to ask Brooke to marry you?  
Peyton: (jumping because she was so busy looking at the rings) I was thinking about it. What do you think?  
Sam: (smiling) Oh my gosh are you serious?

Peyton: Yeah I am!

Sam: Like here in New York?  
Peyton: Yeah I have kind of an idea of how I want to do it

Jack: Do you have a ring?  
Peyton: No, I haven't found one I thought was Brooke

Sam: Do you want to go in there a look around?  
Peyton: She should have a Tiffany's ring don't you think?  
Sam: I don't know! I don't know anything about rings

Jack: I can't even afford to walk pass this store let alone in this store

Sam: Me either

Peyton: Would you guys like to help me pick out Brooke's engagement ring?  
Sam: (Smiling) really?  
Peyton: Yeah, you're part of this family too

Sam: I know I just thought you'd want to do this yourself

Peyton: I think your help would be great

Sam: Cool! (hugging Peyton) Let's go!

Peyton, pushing the stroller followed by Sam and Jack, walks into the store. There are diamond rings everywhere. An elderly woman walks up to Peyton and smiles at her.

Woman: Hello, how many I help you today?

The woman looks Peyton up and down and then looks at Sam and Jack. She gives them a weird look. Peyton notices.

Peyton: They're with me and if you have a problem with them I can take my business else where!

The woman smiles at Peyton.

Woman: There's no problem Ms.?

Peyton: Sawyer.

Woman: Ok Ms. Sawyer. I'm Bev. What can I help you with today?  
Peyton: I'm looking for an engagement ring

Woman: For yourself? Shouldn't your boyfriend pick that out?  
Sam: (rolling her eyes) She doesn't have a boyfriend. It's for Brooke her girlfriend. She's going to ask her to marry her while we're in New York! You know Brooke Davis!

Bev: You're the Ms. Sawyer? The one who stole Brooke Davis' heart?

Peyton: (With a perplex look) I guess so. How do you know about us?  
Bev: There were a ton of articles about Ms. Davis leaving Clothes Over Bros to head home to be with the love of her life a Ms. Peyton Sawyer. Then you got sick and these must be your daughters? (bending down and looking at Emma in the stroller then at Sam)  
Peyton: Ok… Well I want to ask Brooke to marry me while we're in New York but I need a ring to do that

Bev: Well why don't you let me hold that beautiful little girl while you look around?  
Peyton: (Smiling) ok, thanks

Bev picks Emma up out of the stroller and Peyton walks around. She looks in every glass case and Sam follows her nodding her head at the different rings Peyton stops and looks at. After about an hour of looking around, Sam joined Jack in the corner where the other staff members had brought out cookies and drinks. Peyton just couldn't decide she wanted a perfect ring for Brooke. It had to be perfect. Peyton walks over to the kids and sighs.

Peyton: I can't find it. I just can't find the one I want

Sam: How can it be that hard to pick out a ring for Brooke?  
Peyton: Because she's perfect and deserves something perfect

Sam: Well… (getting up and looking around) She loves red. (stopping at the case with the ruby accent rings in it)

Peyton: (walking over) what are you thinking?  
Sam: Well how about one of these?  
Peyton: (looking into the case) I don't know.

Sam: Peyt come on!

Peyton looks in the case and she shrugs her shoulders. She looks a little longer and then a huge smile fills her face. Sam notices.

Sam: Did you find one?  
Peyton: This is it!

Sam looks at the ring Peyton is pointing at.

Sam: Peyton, it's beautiful!  
Peyton: It's Brooke

Bev walks over and looks at the ring.

Bev: Nice choice. That's a 5 cart diamond.

Peyton: It's perfect for Brooke I want it!

Sam: You didn't even ask the price

Peyton: I don't care I want it

Bev hands Emma to Sam and walks around the counter and takes out the ring Peyton is looking at. It is a beautiful marquise cut diamond set in a white gold band with a ruby on each side and another diamond on the side of the ruby. It also had a matching wedding band. It was perfect for Brooke. It would look beautiful on her hand.

Bev: This ring had brilliant diamonds paired with rich red rubies that elegantly accentuate the center diamond

Peyton: It's Brooke! It just is. I want it and I want the wedding band to go with it!

Bev: It's quite expensive

Peyton: I don't care

Sam: Um, how much?

Bev: (looking at the price) $32,981

Sam's mouth drops.

Peyton: I don't care I want it!  
Sam: You could buy me a car for that, Peyton!

Peyton: I can still buy you a car

Sam: You can send Emma to college for that!  
Peyton: (looking at Sam and smiling) Honey, I own a multimillion dollar record company I can afford this ring… Even if I couldn't I'm still buying it because it's Brooke!

Bev: Do you want to set up a payment plan or will you pay for it in full?  
Peyton: In full

Jack: (mouth dropping now) You can pay for that in full?  
Peyton: (Smiling) Stop you two! Take Emma to the smoothie shop next door and get a smoothie and I'll be right that! Then I'll take you two shopping and we'll spend some more money!

Sam and Jack take Emma and leave the store. Peyton turns back to Bev.

Peyton: Sorry about the kids.  
Bev: They are both foster kids right?  
Peyton: Yeah. They don't understand what it's like to have someone take care of them

Bev: That's sweet that you and Brooke are taking care of them now

Peyton: I'm hoping we're going to adopt Sam. Jack's her best friend and he's with us for a couple of weeks but I have a feeling he's going to be spending the summer with us

Bev: You and Brooke are really amazing people.

Peyton: (smiling) Thanks

Bev: So this one's the one huh?  
Peyton: (Smiling getting bigger) Sure is

Bev: I'll get it ready for you. I'll put the engagement ring in one box and the wedding band in another

Peyton: Thanks

Bev walks away and returns shortly with the boxes in a blue Tiffany's bag. Peyton hand her a credit card and the transaction is complete. Peyton walks out with a huge smile on her face. This is going to be the best trip they have every taken to New York. Peyton and the kids spend the rest of the day shopping and Peyton was setting up her date for the big night.

The gang arrives back at Brooke's apartment just before 6. They were tired and hungry and Brooke still wasn't back. Sam and Jack walk into the living room to look at their treasure and Peyton went to the kitchen to find the take out menus. She walks back into the living room.

Peyton: What do you want for dinner?

Sam: Chinese! Doesn't New York have the best Chinese food?  
Peyton: Yeah it's great and Brooke has a menu right here. What do we want?  
Sam: Lo Mein

Jack: Sweet and Sour anything

Peyton: Ok, I'll order a variety of food

Peyton dials and orders dinner then crashes on the couch with Emma on her lap. The door to the apartment flies open and Brooke comes storming in. Everyone turns to look at her.

Brooke: That bitch! She's a fuc….

Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: (looking at the kids) Sorry. She's a bitch! My mother is a bitch! I hate her!

Peyton: What happened Brooke?

Brooke: It was an ambush Peyt! It was horrible. She told the board I was neglecting the company because I was shacking up with a leach and she went on and on. It was horrible!

Peyton: (handing Emma to Sam and walking over to Brooke to hug her) Honey, I'm so sorry

Brooke: I can't take it anymore!  
Peyton: ok, so what are you going to do?  
Brooke: I already did it

Peyton: Ok, what did you do?

Brooke: Well….

Brooke wiggled her way out of Peyton's embrace and walks over to the couch and crashes on it.

Peyton: Honey, what did you do?  
Brooke: You're probably going to be really pissed!  
Peyton: I told you we are in this together and I support you no matter what so…

Brooke: I sold her my shares of Clothes Over Bros!  
Peyton: (mouth dropping) What?!  
Brooke: I told the board I was done! She wasn't going to criticize my personal life and I wasn't going to design for a board that didn't have faith in me. I told them it was either me or her! I told her for 3 million dollars it could all be hers. The board flipped out and tried to fire her but she threatened to sue I told them I had not problem walking away from it all and I wanted out!

Peyton sat down on the couch she couldn't believe her ears. Brooke gave up her company to be with her. Sam and Jack just look at the pair.

Sam: So what happened?  
Brooke: The board told Victoria she had to pay me half of what the company was worth and I could walk away with my latest designs and rights to my name because it's a franchise.

Sam: Wow!

Peyton just sat there not saying anything. Brooke noticed and started to worry about what Peyton was thinking

Brooke: Peyt?  
Peyton: (snapping out of it) Huh?

Brooke: Are you mad?  
Peyton: No… just in shock. I can't believe you sold Bitchtoria your company

Brooke: It doesn't matter it was just a business and I'm sick of her!  
Peyton: What are you going to do now?  
Brooke: I don't' know. I guess I didn't think about that…

Brooke's face dropped and she looked so sad. That wasn't the reaction Brooke was looking for and Peyton felt bad. She moved over next to Brooke and wrapped an arm around her.

Peyton: B. Davis, I didn't mean anything by that sweetie. I just somehow feel this is all my fault!  
Brooke: No, it's not! My mother is a bitch and she convinced the board that I needed to move back to New York or the company would fail and I just can't do that! My life is in Tree Hill with you now and if that means no stupid Clothes over Bros then that means no Clothes over Bros!

Peyton: (leaning over and kissing her) I guess that means I'm going to have to support your unemployed ass!  
Brooke: Yeah right! Hate to tell you but the 3 million dollars I wanted doesn't even come close to what Bitchtoria has to pay me!  
Peyton: (laughing) Are you ok?  
Brooke: Yeah, I guess it's one chapter in my life closed.

Peyton: But you love designing clothes what are you going to do?  
Brooke: I'll still design clothes. It just won't be for Clothes Over Bros. I'll have to start a new company

Peyton: Really?  
Brooke: P. Sawyer, I'm Brooke Davis! Mouth set me up with an online business in high school! I'm not going to let Bitchtoria keep me from doing what I love. It will just be a little different and I won't have to worry about all the shit that goes along with working with my mother!

Peyton laughs and Brooke smiles at her. Emma coos and Peyton and Brooke turn to look at the kids. Sam has a horrified look on her face and that concerns Peyton and Brooke.

Peyton: What's the matter, Sam?  
Sam: Nothing

Brooke: You look like you saw a ghost

Sam: It's nothing

Sam gets up and walks out of the room and Peyton and Brooke look at Jack.

Jack: She's scared

Brooke: About what?  
Jack: The change. She doesn't do well with that. She's worried. I'll go talk to her

Brooke: No, it's ok. We'll do it.

Peyton and Brooke get up and walk into Sam's room. Sam is lying on her bed with Emma lying on her stomach almost asleep. Peyton knocks on the doorframe.

Peyton: Can we come in?  
Sam: It's your place

Brooke: But your room so can we?  
Sam: I guess so

Peyton and Brooke walk in and sit on the bed next to Sam.

Peyton: What's with the attitude?  
Sam: Nothing

Brooke: You sure?  
Sam: It's nothing!  
Peyton: You know just because Brooke sold her company and we're going to have to move in with Haley and Nathan doesn't mean that we are going to send you away!  
Brooke: (giving Peyton a dirty look) We are not going to have to live with Nathan and Haley! I have a ton of money! But Peyton is right we're not going to send you away!

Sam: I didn't think you were!

Peyton: Sam, you can't lie to us! We know you too well. You're stuck with us!  
Sam: Ok, fine!

Brooke: Hey do you want to be grounded? Don't talk to Peyton that way!  
Sam: Whatever!  
Peyton: (grabbing Sam's face to make her look at her) Hey we love you, Samantha and we are _NOT_ going to give you away!

Brooke: Look at Emma what would she do without her big sister?

Sam (rubbing her little sister's back and smiling) I love her

Brooke: And we love both of you!

Peyton: With all our hearts!

Sam: (Smiling) Are you sure?  
Peyton: No doubt!

Sam: Ok, sorry

Brooke: Don't be!

Peyton and Brooke both hug Sam.

Brooke: Now I'm starving so let's order some Chinese!

Sam and Peyton both start laughing.

Brooke: What's so funny? I'm in the mood for Chinese

Peyton: It should be here anytime we already ordered it

Brooke: But you don't know what I wanted!  
Peyton: Cashew Chicken with Lo Mien and an egg roll and crab cheese with a side of friend rice!

Brooke: How'd you know that?  
Sam: (rolling her eyes) Are you serious, Brooke? She knows you like the back of her hand!  
Brooke: (smiling at Peyton) That she does. So enough about my horrible no good very bad day what did you guys do?  
Sam: (Smiling) we went shopping!  
Brooke: (looking at Peyton) You went shopping?  
Peyton: Well sort of! You live in the shopping district to I had to fill our day with something

Brooke: what did you buy?  
Sam: (Smiling) Come on I'll show you

Brooke, Peyton and Sam, carrying Emma, walk back to the living room where Jack is sitting looking lost. Sam laughs at him and sits down next to him.

Sam: Brooke wants to see what we got today

Jack: Cool. Peyton took us to the skateboard shop and the electronic store

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) How much money did you spend today?  
Sam: Oh about 35,000 dollars!  
Peyton: Sam!  
Brooke: Peyton!  
Jack: (hitting Sam) She's just kidding! She only spent like 10,000 on all the shit she bought us

Brooke: Once again Peyton!  
Peyton: I did not! They are just messing with you

Brooke: Show me what you got!  
Sam: Ok, ok. We each got new skateboards

Jack holds them up to show Brooke.

Brooke: Those are cool

Jack: They work really cool too. Peyton took us to the skate park after we were down shopping

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) You know where the skate park is?  
Peyton: (looking shocked) Yes, Brooke I do!  
Sam: Well while at the skate park I dropped my Ipod and Jack skated over it and broke it so…

Brooke: Let me guess… Peyton bought you a new Ipod.

Sam: (Smiling) A touch!  
Brooke: A what?  
Sam: (rolling her eyes) She bought me an Ipod Touch! It's the best Ipod ever!

Jack: She bought me one too just because!  
Brooke: Wow! Peyton was in a generous mood today!  
Sam: She always is

Brooke: (Smiling) Yeah she is

Sam: She bought you something too!  
Brooke: (Smiling) You did?  
Peyton: (getting up and walking over to a bag and pulling out a box and handing it to Brooke) Here sweetheart

Brooke: (taking it smiling) Chocolates! Thanks baby

Peyton: I figured you might need them tonight

Brooke: You know me so well!  
Sam: That she does!

The doorbell rings.

Sam: Dinner!  
Peyton: Thank God I'm starving

Jack: Me too

Brooke gets up and walks to the door. She talks to the delivery man, tips him and returns with the food. Sam and Jack get plates and drinks while Brooke and Peyton spread out all the food. Peyton had ordered enough food to feed an army. The "family" sat and ate dinner talking and laughing. Peyton knew Brooke wasn't ok but she would be and Peyton would support her and help her through this. Sam sat and watched Brooke and Peyton with a huge smile on her face. She knew that when they left New York they would be planning a wedding and she was so excited. Everything was turning out great. Sam just wished they would adopt her and she could really be a part of this family. Little did she know both Peyton and Brooke were thinking the same thing.

Brooke looks at Peyton and can tell she's distracted by something and she was going to figure it out but for now she was just going to make sure the rest of their trip in New York was wonderful and that all her girls and Jack had a great time.

Peyton was hoping that her evening for tomorrow she had planned would go off as she hoped and that Brooke will marry her. They're whole life is resting on this date and now with everything with Bitchtoria Peyton didn't know.

Everyone was lost in their hopes and dreams and everyone was hoping that when they returned to Tree Hill life would be different for all of them!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: Romance and The Future**

Brooke awoke to an empty bed. She hated when Peyton got up before her but with a baby in the house they rarely ever had time in the morning in bed together. She laid for a few minutes recapping the previous day and wondered how she got so lucky to have the woman of her dream and have that woman be so supportive of her decisions. She also thought about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. What did the future hold for Brooke Davis? What was she going to do for money? How about her latest designs? Sam? Emma? More children? Peyton? And when she thought about Peyton a huge smile consumed her face because she knew what she wanted with Peyton. That was the easy question… She wanted it all with Peyton: marriage, more children, growing old together, traveling, fighting, love making…. When it came to Peyton there was no question in her mind what she wanted and where their future was headed. She just was scared that Peyton didn't want the same thing.

After a few more minutes laying in bed smiling at the thought of her future with Peyton she got up to get the one thing she'd been afraid to look at since she bought it but carried it with her every day. She smiles at the thought of buying it….

_Flashback_

_Peyton had been so wonderful to her since they came back to Tree Hill. She hadn't pushed her to see their friends or even leave the hotel but then Peyton decided they were going shopping in Charlotte and Brooke couldn't refuse. They spent three days there and Brooke knew she was in love with Peyton and that she'd probably never have her but at least they were home together again. _

_  
The two girls are walking around Charlotte hands full of bags laughing and having a great time. Peyton spots the third record store of the day._

_Peyton: Brooke, I want to go in there (turning and batting her eyes) please?  
Brooke: P. Sawyer that is the third one today and you never buy anything because you buy all your music online now!_

_Peyton: I know but what if I find a vintage album that can only be bought in a store?  
Brooke: (looking down the sidewalk to see what other stores were available spotting a jewelry store and smiling) ok, fine! I see a store down the way I want to go to so I guess I'll go there and you can go shop for records you're not going to buy!  
Peyton: (half hugging Brooke and smiling) Thanks B. Davis! You're the best! Let's meet at that coffee shop across the street in thirty minutes?_

_Brooke: Fine_

_Peyton walks into the store and Brooke heads down to buy jewelry because that always makes her feel better. Brooke enters the store and starts to look around. She ends up stopping in front of the case of engagement rings. She looks at them and she starts to think about Peyton wishing Peyton felt the same way about her. She thought about buying Peyton a ring and placing it on her finger. After staring endlessly at the rings for a while a sales clerk finally approached her._

_Sales Clerk: Are you looking for a ring for your girlfriend?_

_Brooke: (laughing) No, she'll never feel the same way about me_

_Sales Clerk: Well you never know. I'm Beth_

_Brooke: Brooke_

_Beth: So if you are in love with her why don't you tell her?_

_Brooke: She's been my best friend for over 14 years and I can't lose her…_

_Beth: Maybe she does felt the same way and she's just afraid to tell you_

_Brooke: I doubt it. She's in love with our best friend_

_Beth: Another girl?  
Brooke: No, a guy we had a love triangle with. We have quite the history!_

_Beth: Well it never hurts to hope_

_Brooke: Yes it does_

_Beth: If you need anything let me know_

_Beth walks away and Brooke continues to look at the rings. Her eyes light up when she finds one that would look perfect on Peyton's slender hand. The stone was a little big for Peyton but Brooke knew someday she'd grow to love it. She wanted to buy it so no one else could ever wear it because it was perfect for Peyton. It had a diamond channel on each side of the center ring and on each side of the band. The wedding band had the same design. It was perfect. Brooke smiled and Beth rejoined her._

_  
Beth: Isn't that ring beautiful? (taking the ring out and placing it on the counter for Brooke to look at)  
Brooke: It's stunning. I can't believe it's beauty!  
Beth: It's called the channel princess cut and pave ring. It features channel set diamonds on three sides for exceptional sparkle and a delicate milgrain design for a classic accent. It's part of our vintage collection._

_Brooke: Peyton is definitely vintage. (laughing) You should see the car she drives_

_Beth: So what are you thinking?  
Brooke: Nothing… I can't buy this ring for her because she'll never be mine._

_With that Brooke walks out of the store to meet Peyton. _

_When Peyton was gone dealing with Mia's issues Brooke returned to the store only to see the ring gone. Beth approached her._

_Beth: I see you returned for the ring…_

_Brooke: (looking sad) I see it's gone_

_Beth: (smiling and turning to retrieve a box from a cabinet) No, no. I saw it in your eyes that day. I put it away in hopes you'd return to get it_

_Brooke: You did?_

_Beth: I did. So can I assume you want to buy it?  
Brooke: I do…_

_Brooke bought the ring with a smile on her face and put it in her bag to carry with her until the timing was right. She knew that someday Peyton Sawyer would become her wife and she had the ring to make it official. _

_Flashback ends…_

Brooke retrieves the ring from her purse and lies back in bed staring at the ring. It's the first time she's looked at it since she bought it… She wasn't afraid anymore until someone knocked on the door and didn't wait for an answer. The door flies open and Brooke didn't have time to hide the ring. She looks terrified and Sam starts laughing as she jumps on the bed.

Sam: What do you have there?  
Brooke: None of your business and don't you know you're supposed to wait for someone to say come in?  
Sam: I knew Peyton wasn't in here so I knew it was safe (raising her eyebrows at Brooke)  
Brooke: Enough! What do you want kiddo?  
Sam: I want to know what you're looking at

Brooke: no!  
Sam: Yes!  
Brooke: Samantha it's none of your business!  
Sam: (looking sad) But I thought I was part of this family and got to be in on all the secrets?

Brooke: (Frowning) That's low! (handing her the box) Here

Sam opens the box and looks at the ring. A huge smile fills her face.

Brooke: What?  
Sam: Is this for Peyton?  
Brooke: Maybe?  
Sam: You want marry her?  
Brooke: Maybe

Sam: This is so cool!

Brooke: Well I'm not going to ask her yet! I don't think she's ready!  
Sam: Interesting. She just told you last night she'd support your unemployed ass what more can you want from her?

Brooke: I'm just scared, Sam. Peyton pulls away when people try to get close and we're just getting to where things are good. I don't want to lose her.  
Sam: (rolling her eyes) You're a scary cat but I understand.

Peyton: (from the hallway) Brooke, you up yet?

Brooke: (looking at Sam) Go shove that in my purse, will you?

Sam gets up and puts the ring in Brooke's purse just as Peyton enters the room.

Peyton: You are awake

Brooke: Yeah, just woke up. Sam and I were just talking

Peyton: (looking at Sam) Everything ok?  
Sam: Better than ok. What are we doing today?  
Peyton: Well I just got back with breakfast if anyone is interested

Brooke: Well what did you get?

Peyton: Bagels, doughnuts, coffee, juice all sorts of things…

Brooke: Where's our baby girl?  
Sam: (being smart) I'm right here!  
Brooke: Not you the other one!

Peyton: Jack's holding her

Sam: (Laughing) I've got to see this!

Sam walks out of the room and Peyton sits on the bed with Brooke. Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton.

Brooke: Morning baby

Peyton: Morning

Brooke: So you went out and got breakfast this morning?  
Peyton: Yeah, I know that the best pastries are at the bakery on the corner so Emma and I walked down there and got some

Brooke: I love those pastries!  
Peyton: I know

Brooke: Thanks baby

Peyton: You're welcome. So what do you want to do with the kids today?  
Brooke: Take them to see everything!  
Peyton: Sounds good to me but we have to be back early because we have dinner reservations

Brooke: Oh, where are we taking the kids? Someplace fun I hope.

Peyton: Not the kids. Just us

Brooke: What?  
Peyton: We're going on a date tonight

Brooke: (smiling) Where?  
Peyton: Don't worry about it

Brooke: How am I supposed to know what to wear?  
Peyton: Baby, you look great in anything you wear. My dress is hanging in the closet in the black bag you can take a peak if you want to see what to wear but that's all the information you're getting. Now get up and get ready so we can go!

Peyton kisses Brooke then gets up and walks out of the room. Brooke jumps out of bed and rushes into the closet to look at the dress. Hanging there was the most beautiful dress Brooke had ever seen. She looked closer and realized it was one from her couture line. She wondered how Peyton got it because it had just hit the shop in New York. Brooke then realized that she bought it for their date. Brooke smiles at the beautiful green dress that she drew with Peyton in mind. She wondered what Peyton had up her sleeves for their evening and she wondered if tonight might be the night to give Peyton the ring she so desperately wanted to give her. She smiles as she got ready and thought about her future with her family and how wonderful it was going to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Jack are sitting in the living room playing with Emma. They were on babysitting duty tonight. Sam was smiling from ear to ear at her little sister and Jack noticed she has been overly happy all day. He decides to ask her about it.

Jack: So what's up with the dump look you've had on your face all day?  
Sam: I don't know what you're talking about  
Jack: You were smiling all day while we went sight seeing and you have been smiling all night since we got back. What gives?

Sam: (turning to face Jack) Well…

Jack: What?!  
Sam: You know how Peyton bought Brooke that ring…

Jack: Yeah and she's going to ask her to marry her tonight so we already knew that

Sam: Well this morning I found out that Brooke also bought a ring for Peyton months ago!  
Jack: (smiling) No way!  
Sam: Yeah, they're going to get married!  
Jack: That's awesome Sam.

Sam: I know. It's going to be great. Peyton has an awesome night planned and it's going to be perfect…

Sam looks away and has a sad look on her face. Jack notices and frowns

Jack: What's wrong?  
Sam: It's just…

Jack: Just what?  
Sam: I just wish they wanted to make me a part of their family

Jack: You are part of their family

Sam: Not really

Jack: They love you

Sam: I know that... It's just…

Jack: You want them to adopt you?  
Sam: It's silly I know. No one wants a teenager

Jack: They want you

Sam: But not forever. They just want to be my foster parents…

Jack: Sam, really they love you and I think that in time…

Emma makes a laughing sound because she wants her big sister's attention. Sam turns to look at Emma and smiles.

Jack: She loves you too, Sam

Sam: I love her. I couldn't imagine not being here for her

Jack: Well you won't have to worry about that. Now let's order some pizza. Peyton said that Mamma Mia's has the best pizza in the area. She also said we could order some movies.

Sam: Ice cream too… call the grocery place and have them deliver some ice cream too. I'm going to go give Emma her bath

Jack: It's kind of early. Peyton and Brooke haven't even left yet

Sam: I know but I want to spy on them since they are getting ready in different rooms and I need a reason so bath is it.

Sam picks up Emma and heads down the hall. Peyton is sitting in front of the mirror in her room and Brooke is down in their room. Sam smiles and stops to talk to Peyton.

Sam: Hey

Peyton turns to look at Sam and she smiles at the two girls standing there.

Peyton: Hey what's up Sam?  
Sam: Going to give Emma a bath

Peyton: It's kind of early

Sam: Yeah but just wanted to get it out of the way

Peyton: (shrugging her shoulders) Ok

Sam: (looking at Peyton in the green dress) Peyt, you look beautiful.

Peyton: (shrugging again) Thanks

Peyton had on a strapless green dress that stopped just above her knee. She had her hair curled and the sides pulled back. She had just enough make up on and she looked beautiful. Sam knew Brooke was going to love looking at her all night.

Sam: (walking in and sitting next to Peyton) Are you nervous?

Peyton: Extremely

Sam: She's going to say yes

Peyton: What if she doesn't  
Sam: She loves you… She's going to say yes

Peyton: Well if she doesn't where do we go from there

Sam: Don't think like that. She's going to say yes

Peyton: I hope so  
Sam: (half hugging Peyton) I know so! Now you look gorgeous! Go and have fun, she going to say yes! Then we're going to have to deal with bridezilla!

Peyton: God help us both!  
Sam: What are you talking about…You're both going to be bridezillas!  
Peyton: (laughing) Now go and see if Brooke's ready!

Sam: How'd you know?  
Peyton: I'm your mom I know you're just checking in on us!

Sam was taken back. Peyton noticed.

Peyton: Did I say something wrong?

Sam: Um… no nothing. I'm going to go check on Brooke

Peyton: (frowning) Ok, kiddo

Sam walks away thinking about the fact that Peyton just called herself mom. She didn't know what to think about that but it made her smile. She was part of their family! Sam opened the door to Peyton and Brooke's room and frowned. Brooke was sitting on the end of the bed in just her underwear and she looked a little upset. Sam rushed to her side sitting Emma on the floor and wrapping her arms around Brooke.

Sam: What's the matter?  
Brooke: I can't find anything to wear

Sam: (looking around the room at all the dresses thrown everywhere) Um…. There are dresses everywhere

Brooke: But I want to look perfect for Peyton tonight

Sam: I'm sure anything you wear will be fine

Brooke: Did you see her?  
Sam: Yeah, she looks great

Brooke: I need to look great too

Sam looks at Brooke. Her hear is pulled back perfectly not one hair out of place and her make up was flawless. She just needed a dress to top it off. Sam notices a red dress hanging on the closet door. She smiles.

Sam: Wear the red one. Peyton loves you in red and you look hot in it.

Brooke: you sure?  
Sam: I'm not lying to you

Brooke: (Smiling and hugging Sam) Thanks kiddo. We're lucky to have a daughter like you

Sam is once again taken back.

Sam: I'm going to go and give Emma a bath. Get ready. Peyton's waiting and you're going to have a great night

Brooke: Thanks, Sam

Sam: You're welcome

Brooke gets up and gets the dress Sam suggests. Sam leaves the room and takes Emma back into the living room where Jack is flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. Sam sits down next to him. Jack looks at her with a weird look on his face.

Sam: What?  
Jack: I thought you were going to give Emma a bath

Sam: Changed my mind. I wanna see my moms leave

Jack: (giving her a weird look) Your moms?

Sam: You were right I am a party of this family and they are my moms!

Jack just smiles at her. Peyton comes walking down the hallway and Jack smiles at her.

Jack: Peyton, you look hot!  
Peyton: (laughing) Thanks, Jack

Sam: Where's Brooke?  
Peyton: I'm assuming she's not ready yet

Sam: Is she ever ready on time?  
Brooke: (walking down the hallway) Yes, and I'm ready now!

Peyton turns to look at Brooke who looks stunning in a red strapless cocktail dress. She has red lipstick to finish off the look. Peyton smiles at her.

Peyton: Brooke, you look amazing!  
Brooke: (Smiling) You don't look so bad yourself

Peyton: Thanks. (looking at the clock on the wall) We should get going. You guys don't go out anywhere and have all deliveries left with the doorman.

Brooke: I'll tell him when we walk out and he'll bring them up to you

Sam: Ok, ok. You two have fun

Peyton: Be good and make sure to give Emma that bath!

Sam: (laughing) I will

Jack: You guys have fun

Peyton: Thanks

Brooke: You too

Peyton turns to look at Brooke again.

Peyton: Are you ready to go, babe?  
Brooke: I am and I'm really excited about tonight

Peyton: (Smiling) Good, shall we?

Peyton holds out her hand to Brooke and Broke takes it. They walk out of the penthouse and ride quietly down the elevator just looking at each other. Brooke smiles and Peyton smiles back. Peyton kisses her hand and Brooke smile widens. Brooke's heart is beating so fast. Peyton feels like she might throw up. She's so nervous and just wants Brooke to have a great night. They reach the ground floor and leave the elevator. Brooke stops and talks to the doorman quickly and then joins Peyton out front of her building. Waiting there is a Mercedes and Brooke raises her eyebrows to Peyton. Peyton just smiles and the driver opens the door for both of them.

Brooke is the first to get in a huge smile fills her face when she sees a bundle of wildflowers on the seat.

Brooke: You remembered?  
Peyton: Like I'd forget the first flowers I bought you. We had a fight and I stopped on my way home to get them for you. That's all the store had and you told me when I brought them home they were the best flowers you'd ever gotten.

Brooke: Thank you so much Peyton. I love them

Peyton: (climbing in and sitting next to Brooke) And I love you

Brooke: I love you too, P. Sawyer so much

Peyton: I'm glad to hear that.

Brooke: (Smiling ear to ear and grabbing Peyton's hand) So where are we going to dinner?  
Peyton: I'm not telling…  
Brooke: (whining a little) Come on Peyt. Please tell me

Peyton: Brooke, no! Now just relax and enjoy the ride

Brooke faked pouted and then turned back to look at the flowers Peyton bought her. After a few minutes in the car it comes to a stop in front of One if By Land Two if By Sea. Brooke looks at Peyton and her mouth drops.

Brooke: Peyt, this is the most romantic restaurant in the city. It takes months to get in here!

Peyton: Not if you're Brooke Davis.

Brooke: (smiling) You used my name to get in here?

Peyton: It's the most romantic place in the city and I wanted to bring my girlfriend to that place.

Brooke: You're resourceful!  
Peyton: Thanks, shall we?  
Brooke: Of course

The driver parks the car and opens the door for the two women. Peyton gets out first then Brooke. They hold hands as they enter the restaurant. Peyton walks up to the desk.

Peyton: Two for Brooke Davis

The young woman looks up and smiles when she sees Brooke. Brooke smiles back. The girl leads them to a quite corner. The area is lit by soft candle light and there are fresh flowers on the table. The table is near a cozy fireplace. There is also soft piano music playing in the background. Brooke looks at Peyton and smiles. She can't believe she went to all this trouble for a date.

Brooke: This place is amazing Peyt

Peyton: You've never been here before?  
Brooke: No, I haven't. This is a first

Peyton: (smiling) I wanted tonight to be special.

Brooke just smiles at her. The waiter brings a bottle of wine and a basket of rolls. Brooke raises her eyebrows at Peyton.

Peyton: I worked the menu out with the chef before we came. I hope that's ok? (raising her shoulders)

Brooke: Oh, it's fine. What are we having?

Peyton: (Smiling) We are starting off with lobster bisque…

Brooke: My favorite!

Peyton: I know. Followed by foie gras

Brooke: You hate that stuff!  
Peyton: But you like it. Then a lovely spinach salad followed by beef Wellington served with glazed baby carrots and mashed potatoes and for dessert a wonderful chocolate cheesecake!  
Brooke: All of my favorites!

Peyton: I hope I did ok

Brooke: You did perfect. I just can't believe you did all this for me

Peyton: Why not? I love you and I like seeing you happy.

Brooke: It's because I lost my company isn't it?  
Peyton: Actually no. I had all this planned before you came home and drop that bomb on me. (smiling slightly at her) Do you want to talk more about it?  
Brooke: Heck no! I already have plans to start a new company when I get home!  
Peyton: You do?  
Brooke: Well I was going to start this line at Clothes over Bros but since I'm no longer there it's going to be my signature line for my new store

Peyton: (looking shocked) You never cease to amaze me, Brooke Davis! I'm so proud of you!

The waiter delivers they lobster bisque and Brooke takes a bite.

Peyton: Tell me all about this new line and store…

Brooke: (Smiling) So I thought I'd start a baby clothing line!  
Peyton: Brooke, that's a great idea!  
Brooke: Ever since Emma I've been drawing clothes and I never shared it with the board because they didn't seem interested and now that I'm no longer a part of that company I can do it on my own!

Peyton: You're not alone though… You have me and I'll help you however I can

Brooke: (Smiling) Thanks P. Sawyer…

Peyton: So do you have a name for this new line  
Brooke: Emma Kate

Peyton: You're going to franchise our daughter's name?  
Brooke: Is that sick?  
Peyton: No! Are you only going to make little girl's clothes?  
Brooke: Nope boy's too!

Peyton: They going to be part of the Emma Kate line?

Brooke: Nope! I thought they'd be my J. Luke line

Peyton: Oh, I like that!  
Brooke: Really or are you just saying that to make me feel better?

Peyton: No, I think this is a great idea. What are you going to call your store?  
Brooke: That I don't know. Clothes over Bros was our thing for so long… That's the only part I hate about leaving the company…

Peyton: But since we've been home clothing hasn't been the most important thing in your life. I think that's why you were able to walk away. You realized that your family is more important than anything else

Brooke: Yeah… The name will come… I want to jump gears here since you're talking about family and it's importance.

Peyton: (looking worried) Ok, what's on your mind?  
Brooke: Peyt, you know I love you right?  
Peyton: (frowning) Yes, Brooke is everything ok?  
Brooke: (smiling and reaching over and touching Peyton's hand) Everything's fine… I just want to talk about Sam

Peyton: What about Sam? I'm not letting her go Brooke!  
Brooke: (looking shocked) Neither am I! That's what I want to talk to you about. I want to adopt her  
Peyton: (face lighting up) Me too!  
Brooke: Really?  
Peyton: Yeah. I freaked her out early today though

Brooke: How'd you do that?  
Peyton: I called myself her mom

Brooke: (smiling) I want to be her mom

Peyton: Me too more than anything. I love that kid and I think it's time we make her part of our family for good

Brooke: Me too

Peyton: I also want to talk to you about Jack  
Brooke: Oh no! Not a teenage girl and a teenage boy! No way!  
Peyton: I agree but he's Sam's best friend and I was thinking maybe we could find him a foster home in Tree Hill

Brooke: That's not a bad idea

Peyton: I kind of was thinking maybe we could guilt Lucas and Lindsay into doing it…

Brooke: Peyt, seriously?  
Peyton: Why not! Lucas is the basketball couch and he likes kids and we know them and…

Brooke: It's a good idea I'm just not too sure it will work  
Peyton: can we try?  
Brooke: (rolling her eyes at Peyton) I guess so. If it will make you happy  
Peyton: It will!  
Brooke: (smiling at Peyton) Then we'll try it when we get home. We'll have them over for dinner

Peyton: (leaning over and kissing Brooke) Thanks baby!  
Brooke: (Laughing) You're welcome. (With a serious look on her face) There's something else I want to talk to you about…

Peyton: (noticing the change in her girlfriend) Ok, what's up?  
Brooke: We have a problem

Peyton: Ok what is it? You're scaring me

Brooke: When you were in the hospital it was horrible! I couldn't see you and it killed me. I was distraught and they wouldn't tell me a thing. Your dad had to come and fight with them to get me access to you. I can't have that happen again. We're a team and I need to be able to have you with me or me to be with you… Peyt, I can't go through that again.

Peyton looks at Brooke and she has tears in her eyes… Peyton reaches across the table and grabs Brooke's hands. Brooke smiles softly at her.

Peyton: So what are we going to do about that?

Brooke: Well I talked to my lawyers and we can give each other power of attorney…

Peyton: Ok, let's do it!  
Brooke: You don't even want to know what that means?  
Peyton: Nope! I want to put your mind at ease honey and I know what that means. If something happens to me you have the right to make decisions about me and vice versa

Brooke: So you're ok with this?  
Peyton: Of course I am. I love you B. Davis and I know how hard it was on you when I was in the hospital I don't want that to happen again. I want you to be able to hold my hand and be by my side. We'll have the paperwork drawn up when we get home along with the adoption papers for Sam.

Brooke: Should we talk to Sam first?  
Peyton: Yeah, I thought maybe when we get home we could have Haley and Nathan watch Emma and we'll take Sam just the three of us and talk to her about it

Brooke: That's a great idea.

Peyton: Now that all the serious stuff is out of the way let's just relax and have an enjoyable evening

Brooke: I'd like that…

Peyton and Brooke sat and enjoyed the rest of their meal laughing and talking. They just reminisced about old times and talked more about their future... together. They touched a lot and laughed even more. Once dinner was over Peyton and Brooke walked out of the restaurant. There was a horse drawn carriage sitting there. Peyton planned that but she didn't want Brooke to know that so she played it cool.

Peyton: (pointing to the carriage) Brooke, look!  
Brooke: Yeah, they are all over the city

Peyton: I've always wanted to ride in one

Brooke: (laughing and grabbing her hand) Come on then let's take a ride around the city.

Peyton: (smiling) Thanks

Brooke and Peyton walk over to the carriage and the driver opens the door. Brooke looks inside and notices the champagne and strawberries. She smiled.

Brooke: This is part of the evening, isn't it?

Peyton just shrugs her shoulder and smiles. Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton passionately.

Brooke: Peyt, you really went all out tonight! This is the most romantic night we've ever spent together. I can't believe you did all of this for me

Peyton: Why not? You are so special to me and I wanted to make tonight special. We live every day together and I know you love me and I hope you know I love you

Brooke: (interrupting her) Of course I do

Peyton: But we rushed into everything. We had a kid before we were officially a couple and then our lives have been consumed with our kids and jobs and family. We never have romantic time together. I wanted to give that to you tonight…

Brooke: And you are doing a wonderful job at that! I just don't think we should leave the kids…

Peyton: Brooke! They're fine. We asked George to watch out for them and if there are any problems he is going to call us plus I trust Sam. She's been a lot better lately and she'd never do anything to hurt Emma she loves her too much!

Brooke: Ok, ok… I'm sorry.

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton. Peyton kisses her back. Brooke deepens the kiss and Peyton lets her. They enjoy each other greatly. Brooke pulls away and looks at Peyton. She wants to ask her to marry her so bad but she's so scared. Peyton is waiting to get to the spot to ask Brooke. They both just look at each other and smile.

Brooke: I love you, P. Sawyer!  
Peyton: I love you too, B. Davis. You're my world

Brooke: And you and the kids are mine

Peyton: You're amazing, Brooke Davis!  
Brooke: God, Peyt you're really lovey tonight

Peyton: I just want you to know how much I love and care about you!

Brooke: Same here baby! Hey where are we going?  
Peyton: Central Park

Brooke: Oh, that' beautiful at night

Peyton: It is….

Brooke rests her head on Peyton's shoulder and enjoys the ride until they reach Central Park and the carriage stops in a dimly light bench in the park. The drive opens the door and Peyton gets out holding her hand out to Brooke. Brooke smiles and takes it. Peyton leads her to the bench and they sit and look at the stars. It was a beautifully clear night and the stars were bright.

Brooke: It's beautiful out here…  
Peyton: You're beautiful…

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) So are you…

Peyton, without Brooke noticing, pulls the ring out of her purse. She hides it in her hand and looks deep into Brooke's eyes.

Peyton: Brooke, I never thought I'd be able to love someone as much as I love you.

Brooke: (With shock in her eyes) What about Lucas?  
Peyton: I love Lucas but I'm in love with you. Being with you made me realize that what Lucas and I had was its own thing and I did love him and still do as a friend but what you and I have is so much more. When he was gone sure I missed him but when we're apart I ache for you. Even if it's a few hours and I haven't talked to you I find myself dialing your number just to hear your voice. I'm at peace with you Brooke Davis. You make my heart skip a beat every time you're around me and when we're not together my heart yearns for you.

Peyton looks up at Brooke and sees tears in her eyes. Peyton uses her thumb to gently wipe away the tear from Brooke's eyes.

Brooke: Peyt…

Peyton: Brooke, life is so short and I just want you to know that I'm in love with you and nothing has ever made me happier. I can't even listen to my emo music anymore because I want to listen to things that make me think of you. Your smile lights up any room you walk in and you're so beautiful not just physically but on the inside too. You're kind, loving, passionate, giving, caring, selfless… You're everything I want in my partner and I'm so lucky you love me… I'm so lucky we're here together loving each other… Brooke…  
Brooke: (cutting Peyton off and getting down on one knee) Peyton, marry me?

Peyton is taken back by Brooke's action and Brooke's smile fades. She reaches into her purse and pulls out the ring she bought Peyton and opens the box.

Brooke: Peyt, I've been carrying this around with me since you went to help Mia and I've been waiting for the right time to ask you. I love you and you're my life. I can't be with anyone else. I want to raise our daughters together and I know we're together but I want it to be official… I want to know that you're my wife and that we're partners in the eyes of everyone. I want to have a son together… I want everything with you Peyton…

Peyton opens her hands to reveal the small blue box she'd been hiding from Brooke. Brooke gasps and smiles at Peyton.

Brooke: Were you going to ask me to marry you?  
Peyton: (smiling and shaking her head) Yeah… but you kind of ruined that!  
Brooke: (Still on her knees) So you were going to ask me to marry you and I just asked you and you didn't answer so what does this mean?  
Peyton: I don't know… (Grabbing Brooke's hand) Brooke Davis, would you do me the honors of marrying me?  
Brooke: (Smiling) Oh no, P. Sawyer, I asked first….

Peyton: Ok, ask again…

Brooke: (Taking the ring out of the box and holding Peyton's hand) P. Sawyer, will you marry me?

Peyton: I'd love to marry you, B. Davis…

Brooke: (smiling) Really?  
Peyton: Really!

Brooke slips the ring on Peyton's finger and kisses her.

Peyton: (looking at the ring) It's beautiful. I absolutely love it!

Brooke: Um Peyt?  
Peyton: Yeah…

Brooke: Will you ask me again?  
Peyton: (smiling coyly) Hell no I'm taking this back! We're already engaged so I guess I don't need to ask you!

Brooke: But… I want to see the ring… (pouting a little) Please?

Peyton slowly opens the ring box and Brooke face lights up….

Brooke: Peyt, you can't take it back! It's perfect. It's me… Please, ask again!  
Peyton: Brooke Davis will you marry me?  
Brooke: Peyton, I'd be honored. I love you and I want to marry you!

Peyton slips the ring Brooke's finger and kisses her forehead softly.

Brooke: can we both wear engagement rings?  
Peyton: I don't know how this works but I think we've always done our own thing so I guess we can!

Brooke: I wish we didn't have kids at home!

Peyton: That's why I have a suite waiting for us at the Plaza…

Brooke: But the kids…

Peyton: Millie's there

Brooke: Millie's in Tree Hill

Peyton: No she's not. I called her last night and she was supposed to arrive after we left to stay with the kids so we could I was hoping celebrate which it looks like we are going to be celebrating!  
Brooke: We sure are!

Peyton: (kissing Brooke) I love you so much

Brooke: I love you too! Now let's get to our room at the Plaza!

Peyton laughs and Brooke stands up and grabs her hand. Both women are extremely happy and neither can believe what just happened. They will start planning the rest of their lives together. This was the first day of the rest of their lives and they were going to have a great life together!


	31. Chapter 31: Her Secrets

**First let me say I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. It kind of just came to me… Second, don't be too cruel about this chapter… It just kind of fits to me… Brooke really doesn't like Lucas and I know you all thought it was because of Peyton but there is more to the story… Be kind if you don't like it… Read and Review… ******

**Chapter 30: Her Secrets…**

You know in life when you have those moments of weakness: you tell your best friend her husband is cheating on her or you tell a child they are adopted and they didn't know,

or sleep with your friend's boyfriend? When those moments happen you instantly feel guilty... You wish you wouldn't have said it… It's a lapse in judgment and you regret if for the rest of your life… Sometimes the hard core truth of the event eats away at you so much that you pull away from everyone. You lose yourself in your work and you have very little contact with the people you love. Then something tragedy happens in your life and you need those you've pushed away and the past no longer matters. You call those people and you reconnect. Sometimes you fall in love and you rebuild the bond you once had. You forget about the event that pulled you apart and you hope to God that the other person never finds out… But what happens if they do? Can the bond you've built last the secrets from the past? Can two people survive the one thing that always came between them? Unfortunately for Brooke she's about to find out….

Brooke is walking around Clothes over Bros taking clothing off the racks and throwing them at Peyton. Peyton is half asleep on the floor but continues to fold the clothes and box them. Brooke insisted that the minute they landed in the airport they went and packed up the store. Peyton didn't want to argue with her so there they were boxing up Brooke's life for the last few years. Peyton watched as Brooke flung clothes at her and she watched her sad face look at every piece of clothing carefully and lovingly. It broke Peyton's heart to watch the love of her life give up her dream. Peyton gets up and walks over to where Brooke is standing. She wraps her arms around her and kisses her on the cheek.

Peyton: Penny for your thoughts, baby

Brooke: (Smiling at Peyton) Oh it's nothing

Peyton: It's always something with you (smiling) you know you take everything to heart. So do you want to let this fester inside of you until you can't take it anymore and you blow up at me or do you want to talk about it now?  
Brooke: (holding a dress in her hand) This is my idea! My tears, sweat, hard work! It's all mine and it's just hard (looking down) giving it all away

Peyton: Are you having second thoughts?  
Brooke: (looking up at Peyton) Oh, no not at all! I did this for our future and our family and I wouldn't change it for the world. It's just hard… that's all

Peyton: Why don't you go home and run a hot bath and I'll finish all of this?  
Brooke: I can't ask you to do that…

Peyton: You didn't ask, I offered. Go home baby. I'll take care of the rest

Brooke: (Turning in Peyton's arms) You know I love you, right?  
Peyton: I sure hope so! After all we are getting married

Brooke: (Smiling and holding up her hand to look at her ring) We sure are and I'm so happy  
Peyton: (gently kissing Brooke on the lips) Me too, honey. Now go home and as soon as I have this place packed up I'll be home.

Brooke; God, I love you!

Peyton: (kissing Brooke again) I love you too. Now go!

Brooke kisses Peyton on the check and heads out the door. She loves how Peyton knew she needed to get out of there and she loved that Peyton offered to finish the job. Peyton always knew what she needed and Brooke loved that about her. Peyton was her everything and she wouldn't trade her for the world.

Brooke got in her car and headed for home stopping at the store to buy a bottle of wine to seduce Peyton when she got home. Brooke is walking though the aisles looking for a few things she needed when she bumps into someone with her cart.

Brooke: (without looking up) I'm so sorry

Voice: Oh that's ok

When Brooke heard the voice she slowly looked up to see Lucas standing there. Peyton had forgiven Lucas but Brooke just couldn't. There was too much history between them that no one would ever understand. She was nice to him for Peyton but that was it. He was looking odd and trying to hide what he was looking at. Brooke noticed and turned to the shelves to see what was worth hiding. Her face dropped when she saw that Lucas was standing in front of the pregnancy tests.

Brooke: (not knowing what to say) Um… Hey Luke

Lucas: (looking awkward) Brooke

Brooke: So… um… what are you up too?  
Lucas: (sticking his hands in his pockets showing he was nervous) Just picking some stuff up for Lindsay  
Brooke: (laughing) You've done it again?

Lucas: Brooke, don't!

Brooke: You sure it's yours?

Lucas: Brooke, I said I was sorry about that… Do we really have to rehash it again?  
Brooke: I guess not

Lucas: What are you up too?  
Brooke: Picking up a bottle of wine for Peyton and a few other things we need at home

Lucas: Haven't seen you guys around much

Brooke: We were in New York

Lucas: Oh, did you guys have fun

Brooke: (smiling at the thought of what happened in New York) It was the best trip ever!  
Lucas: (laughing) Really what happened to make it so great?  
Brooke: (not wanting to tell Lucas without Peyton) Nothing, we just had a really nice time  
Lucas: that's good… (looking awkward again) Um… will you not tell anyone you saw me in this aisle?

Brooke: By anyone do you mean Peyton?  
Lucas: (looking a little upset) No, I mean all of our friends! We don't even know if it's positive or not and I don't need people asking questions!  
Brooke: I didn't know you were trying…

Lucas: I wasn't! (looking even more upset)

Brooke: What does that mean?  
Lucas: Let's just say I'm not really happy about this and I'm very surprised that this could even happen but Lindsay isn't as surprised!  
Brooke: She went off her pill?  
Lucas: Something like that

Brooke: Luke…

Lucas: Yeah, well it is what it is… Just don't say anything yet ok? (grabbing the test) I gotta go

Lucas turned without letting Brooke answer and he walks away. Brooke is dumbfounded that a woman would do that and she really wanted to tell Peyton. She didn't promise so she made up her mind that she was going to tell her when she got home.

Brooke quickly finished shopping and left the store. As she drives home she thinks more and more about Lindsay and Lucas. All of a sudden it dawned on her what if the news upset Peyton. What if she was threatened by Lindsay having Lucas' baby? What if she still has some feelings for him and she reacts badly to the news.

Brooke pulls into the driveway to see that Peyton's car is there. She frowns because she thought she was going to finish packing up the store. Brooke then looks at the clock and realizes it's been an hour since she left the store and that Peyton could be done by now. Brooke grabs her cloth shopping bags and heads into the house. Jack, who is holding Emma, and Sam are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Brooke notices Peyton's no where to be found. Neither kid says a word and that irritates Brooke.

Brooke: Hello you guys!  
Sam: (tearing her eyes from the screen) Oh, hey Brooke

Jack: (not turning to look) Hey

Brooke: Um, is Peyton here?  
Sam: Yeah. She just walked in and went into your room

Jack: She slammed the door!

Brooke: (looking weird) What do you mean she slammed the door?  
Sam: (pausing the movie) Well she had a box in her hand and didn't say anything to us she just walked pass us and walked to your room and slammed the door

Brooke: A box?  
Sam: Seriously, I don't know. She just looked really pissed off. What happened at the store?  
Brooke: Nothing. She said she was going to finish packing the place up for me and I went to get a few groceries.

Jack: Well she was pretty pissed off when she got here so something happened

Brooke: Yeah, I guess. I better go talk to her

Sam: Ok, hey what's for dinner?  
Brooke: Order a pizza I guess. I was going to cook but now…  
Sam: Ok, will do

Brooke walks down the hallway with a perplexed look on her face. She had no idea why Peyton would be upset. She tried to open their bedroom door and it was locked. She knocked but no answer. She knocked again.

Brooke: Hey P. Sawyer… Why's the door locked?

Nothing. Peyton didn't say a word. Brooke knocks again and Peyton still didn't answer. This behavior was making Brooke worry. Jack and Sam can hear Brooke pounding on the door so they walk down to see what's going on.

Sam: I ordered dinner. What's up with her?  
Brooke: She won't open the door

Jack: I'll be right back

Jack disappears and reappears with a small tool in his hand. He bends down and looks at the lock. Brooke gives Sam a weird look.

Sam: (shrugging her shoulders) what we have to be resourceful!

Brooke: But you shouldn't know how to pick locks

Sam: Brooke, we grew up on the streets…  
Brooke: Sam…

Jack: (Turning the knob and opening the door) There you go!  
Brooke: Ok, I really needed your help but don't pick anymore locks, ok?  
Jack: (Smiling) I'll try not too

Brooke: Go wait for dinner and we'll be right out

Sam: (looking worried) Ok, is everything ok?  
Brooke: I don't know but it will be

Sam: (smiling) promise

Brooke: Promise. Now go!

Sam and Jack walk down the hall and back into the living room. Brooke walks into the room only to find Peyton curled up in a ball on the bed crying. Brooke didn't understand what had happened. Brooke walks over and sits next to Peyton.

Brooke: Peyt, what happened and why didn't you open the door?

Peyton didn't say anything she just turned her back to Brooke.

Brooke: P. Sawyer, what's going on? I left you an hour ago and everything was fine. Did you go somewhere after I left? Did someone come and visit you? What's going on? (walking to the other side and kneeling down to look into Peyton's eyes) Honey, talk to me…

Peyton once again doesn't say anything. She just hands Brooke a box. Brooke looks confused but took the box from Peyton. She walks over and sits on the couch in their room. She slowly opens the box and her face drops. She throws the box to the floor and walks back over to sit on the floor looking into Peyton's eyes.

Brooke: Where did you find that?

Peyton doesn't say anything and Brooke is now getting mad.

Brooke: (shouting at Peyton) I asked you a question! Where did you find that?!  
Peyton: (Sitting up looking directly into Brooke's eyes) At the store! I thought it was one of the boxes to be shipped so I was going to move it to the door and when I picked it up everything fell out of it. I started to pick the stuff up just thinking it was a box that got mixed up that you never brought home until I saw the note with my name on it.

Brooke: So you read it?  
Peyton: Yeah I did!  
Brooke: That was none of your business!  
Peyton: Oh really? It was none of my business?

Peyton gets up and walks over to pick up the box. She walks back to the bed and dumps the box out. Peyton picks up the letter that is in the mist of the stuff.

Peyton: None of my business my ass! (reading the letter) Dear Peyton, I can't keep this from you anymore… I need to tell you the truth…

Brooke: (tears in her eyes) Peyt, please, stop!  
Peyton: (looking at Brooke) Why?

Brooke: (looking down) I don't know…

Peyton: When did you write this?  
Brooke: Right after I opened the store. I stuck it in that box and kind of forgot about it… (looking away) Did you read the whole letter?  
Peyton: (looking away as well) Yeah….

Brooke: Then you know…

Peyton: Yeah, I know

Brooke: And that's why you're so mad because I slept with him?

Peyton didn't say anything she just continues to look at Brooke.

Brooke: I'm sorry about Lucas…

Peyton: Why didn't you tell me?  
Brooke: What was I supposed to say: Hey Peyt. I know Lucas just asked you to marry him because he's lying in my bed and we just had sex?

Peyton: Yeah, you could have! I wanted to come and see you and you wouldn't let me and we drifted so far apart after that all happened with Lucas and I thought you were mad at me and you were taking his side

Brooke: No, I felt so guilty that I couldn't talk to you. It made me sick every time I heard your voice because of what I had done

Peyton gets up and heads to the door. Brooke gets up and grabs her arm

Brooke: Peyt, please don't leave!

Peyton: I'm not leaving I'm going to get some water

Brooke: Oh, ok

Peyton walks out of the room and then comes back a few minutes later with two glasses of water. She hands one to Brooke and sits back down on the bed. Brooke looks at her. It's killing Brooke because Peyton isn't saying a word. Brooke wants her to yell and scream and get mad at her.

Brooke: Peyt, talk to me about the elephant in the room?  
Peyton: I don't see an elephant

Brooke: Peyt, I slept with Lucas right after he asked you to marry him and I never told you

Peyton: I know

Brooke: If you want to break up with me…

Peyton: I just don't understand why you never told me!

Brooke: I couldn't. I felt so bad and I just couldn't

There was a knock on their bedroom door.

Peyton: Come in

Sam: (opening the door) Hey um sorry to interrupt but the pizza guy just pulled up and um we need some money

Peyton: (getting up) I'll get you some money kiddo

Peyton wraps her arm around Sam and they walk out of the room. Sam looks back and Brooke and wonders what's going on. Brooke just winks at her and she hopes everything's going to be ok. She and Peyton walk quietly down the hallway to get Peyton's purse. Peyton hands Sam some money and then heads out the door and gets in her car and leaves. Sam knows now that things aren't as wonderful as they were earlier that day. Sam pays for the pizza and Jack looks at her.

Sam: They're fighting

Jack: Yeah I kind of figured that

Sam: What do I do?  
Jack: I don't know. I'm sorry, Sam

Sam: So am I. What should I do?  
Jack: Just let them work it out

Sam and Jack hear the bedroom door open and Brooke walks into the living room and picks Emma up off the floor and kisses her little head.

Brooke: Are we eating?  
Sam: Yeah, I just have to go get some plates unless you want to eat at the table

Brooke: No need for that

Sam: Ok, Jack and I'll go get some plates and stuff

Brooke: Um… did Peyt leave?  
Sam: (looking down) Um… yeah

Brooke: Oh ok. Well let's eat before it gets cold.

Sam smiles at Brooke and she and Jack go into the kitchen. They return a few minutes later with plates, sodas and napkins. They eat in silence and Sam knows it's going to be a long night.

Across town Peyton is sitting in her office listening to some sad pathetic record looking at a picture of her family. She couldn't believe what she found out and she didn't know how she felt about it. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear anyone enter her office.

Voice: Hey

Peyton looks up and sees Lucas standing there. She just looks down again without saying a word.

Lucas: I was driving to Nathan and Haley's and saw your light on. It's kind of late isn't it Plus I think Brooke has some big plans for you tonight!  
Peyton: (looking up with sadness in her eyes) Well she can carrying them out herself and you can get the hell out of my office!

Lucas: (taken back) What the hell did I do now?  
Peyton: You slept with Brooke!

Lucas face drops and he can't believe what Peyton just said.

Lucas: She promised me she wouldn't tell you!  
Peyton: She didn't

Lucas: You can't tell Lindsay…

Peyton: (looking confused) What?  
Lucas: You can't tell Lindsay that I slept with Brooke while we were together…

Peyton: Huh?  
Lucas: Lindsay and I had at fight and I was in New York and I ended up sleeping with Brooke… The baby was mine!

Peyton's face drops. Lucas notices and gets a confused look on his face.

Lucas: You just said she told you we slept together so why do you look like that

Peyton: No, she didn't tell me I found out and she sure didn't tell me that you were the father of her baby. She told me that she didn't know who the father was.

Lucas: Then what did she tell you about?  
Peyton: How you two slept together after you asked me to marry you!  
Lucas: (face dropping) Oh…

Lucas realizes the mistake he just made and walks over and grabs Peyton's hands.

Lucas: Please, please don't tell Lindsay. We have so much going on right now and this would just kill her. I'm sorry I told you… Please don't be mad at Brooke. She didn't want you to know. She was going to do it all on her own. She said she couldn't betray you like that…

Peyton: Get out Lucas! How could you use Brooke like that? Every time you fight with your girlfriend you just run to her and have sex with her? What kind of guy are you?

Lucas: (looking down) Peyt…

Peyton: Just get out Luke!

Lucas: Peyt, let's talk

Peyton: Go home to Lindsay, Luke!

Lucas: But Peyt….

Peyton: (starting to cry) Get out, Lucas!

Lucas: I'll leave but Peyt… I'm really sorry

Peyton: That's all I've been hearing today…

Lucas turns and leaves and Peyton's start crying again. She can't believe that Lucas would use Brooke like that and she can't believe that Brooke would lie to her about the father of her baby. She didn't know how she was feeling but she knew she wasn't going to start feeling better tonight. She decides to go home and at least go to bed. She didn't want to talk to Brooke but she didn't want Sam to worry.

Peyton leaves her office and heads home. She pulls into the driveway and the lights are off. She's glad about that. She parks the car and walks into the house. Sam and Jack are watching another movie. Peyton doesn't say anything to them she just walks through the kitchen grabbing a bottle of tequila and heads to the deck. Sam looks at Jack.

Jack: At least she came home

Sam: Yeah, I guess

The bedroom door opens and Brooke comes out carrying Emma.

Brooke: Did I just hear the front door?  
Sam: Yeah…  
Brooke: Peyton's home?  
Sam: Yeah she's out back

Brooke: Ok will you take her some dinner?  
Sam: Sure

Sam walks out the back door where she sees Peyton sitting on the swing drinking straight out of the bottle. Sam walks over and sits next to Peyton handing her a plate of pizza.

Peyton: (taking it) Thanks kiddo

Sam: So I guess you guys aren't going to be getting married now are you?  
Peyton: (turning to look at Sam) Is that what Brooke said?  
Sam: No

Peyton: (exhaling with relief) Then why'd you say that?  
Sam: You're out here she's in there and you've been fighting since you got home. Plus you left

Peyton: I came back and we're not fighting

Sam: Then what are you doing?  
Peyton: Discussing. I just found some things out today that were shocking

Sam: Like what?  
Peyton: Oh, honey don't worry about it ok?  
Sam: Are you still going to get married?

Brooke: I hope so

Neither Peyton nor Sam heard Brooke come out so they both turned to look at her when she said that. She was standing in the door holding Emma.

Brooke: Hey kiddo why don't you go in and hang out with Jack. I think I make him nervous

Sam: (standing up) Ok…

Sam walks to the door and turns to look at Brooke and Peyton.

Sam: You know I love you guys and I know you can make anything work!

With that she walks into the house. Brooke walks over and sits next to Peyton.

Brooke: You left

Peyton: (leaning over and kissing Emma's head) I know. I needed some time to think

Brooke: You done or do you need more time?

Peyton: I don't know

Brooke: Do you hate me?  
Peyton: I don't think I could ever hate you

Brooke: You just don't love me anymore?  
Peyton: Of course I still love you

Brooke: Then what's wrong?

Peyton: (looking into Emma's eyes) I found something else in that box, Brooke

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) Oh, really what was it?  
Peyton: (taking an ultrasound picture out of her back pocket) This…

Brooke's face drops….

Brooke: Oh, that was my first and only ultrasound. I miscarried three days later…

Peyton: I wonder if your baby would have had blue eyes and blond hair or brown eyes and dark hair

Brooke looks at Peyton with horror in her eyes.

Brooke: What are you talking about?

Peyton: Well when I confronted Lucas tonight about sleeping with you he begged me not to tell Lindsay because he was with her when he got you pregnant

Brooke: He told you?!  
Peyton: He thought that's that what I was talking about  
Brooke: Oh God Peyton I'm so sorry.

Peyton: I just can't believe that happened!  
Brooke: I know… I really am sorry…

Peyton: Stop being sorry! I can't believe that Lucas used you like that and that he would just walk away from his child and leave you with all the responsibility! I have not idea what happened to him but he's an ass!  
Brooke: He didn't…

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: He wanted me to come home so he could help me raise the baby

Peyton: Is that why you wanted to come back here?  
Brooke: (tearing up) Oh God no! I had already lost the baby. I wanted to come home to come home. I needed to be with you. P. Sawyer, please know I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth… I never meant to hurt you…  
Peyton: I know you're sorry Brooke. It just that Lucas always comes between us

Brooke: So we're going to let that happen again right now?

Peyton: You should have told me Brooke!  
Brooke: (tears streaming down her face) I know, Peyt. I'm sorry. Please, P. Sawyer, we just got engaged…

Peyton: (playing with her engagement ring) Yeah, I know

Brooke: Are you going to break up with me?

Peyton doesn't say anything she just grabs Emma from Brooke and kisses her baby girl. Brooke sits looking at Peyton.

Brooke: I guess I'll just go to New York for a while until we figure out what we're going to do with the kids

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) Damn it! You always run away from everything!  
Brooke. No, that's usually you

Peyton: I'm not breaking up with you and we're still going to get married, ok?  
Brooke: Are you sure you want to?  
Peyton: Of course I do… I'm just upset and to be honest I'm not as upset with you as much as I'm upset with Lucas. Within six hours of asking me to marry him he was in bed with you and after a fight with Lindsay he slept with you again… I can't believe he did that! What a pig!

Brooke: I should have stopped it… We were really drunk and I thought about it but…

Peyton: Brooke, it's not all your fault. Let's just forget about it… I'm tired and I don't want to fight anymore…

Brooke: (looking down) Ok… I have something else to tell you

Peyton: I don't know if I can handle anymore news today

Brooke: It about Lucas

Peyton: Did you sleep with him again?  
Brooke: (looking sad) Not funny!

Peyton: Just asking  
Brooke: Of course I didn't. The only person I ever want to sleep with again is you

Peyton: I better be the only one you're sleeping with… So what about Lucas?  
Brooke: I saw him today and you'll never believe what aisle I saw him in

Peyton: What aisle?  
Brooke: The birth control aisle

Peyton: So he was buying condoms big deal. He never used them with me but maybe Lindsay makes him

Brooke: He wasn't buying condoms

Peyton: (smiling) Was he buying kinky stuff?

Brooke: No that's just us!  
Peyton: Brooke!

Brooke: Sorry…

Peyton: So if he wasn't buying condoms and he wasn't buying kinky stuff then what was he buying?  
Brooke: A pregnancy test

Brooke looks at Peyton who doesn't have any kind of expression on her face

Peyton: He got Lindsay pregnant?  
Brooke: It looks that way

Peyton: Wow! Poor Lindsay she stuck with him forever now!  
Brooke: You're not upset that he got another woman pregnant?  
Peyton: I'm upset that he got you pregnant and then left you but I'm not upset that he got Lindsay pregnant. Should I be?  
Brooke: (softly) No  
Peyton: Ok then I don't care. It's their problem not ours

Brooke: (Smiling) Really you're not upset?  
Peyton: No, Brooke I'm not upset

Brooke: That's so great!  
Peyton: I don't understand you

Brooke: You're really over him!  
Peyton: I asked you to marry me didn't I?  
Brooke: That doesn't mean you're over him and the way you reacted to finding out we slept together…

Peyton: (grabbing Brooke's face) Baby, I'm way over Lucas. I have been since the day I fell in love with you… I was upset about Lucas because I thought he loved me and the fact that he slept with you just proves he didn't… It also bothers me to know you slept with him…

Brooke: I'm sorry, Peyt

Peyton: I don't like thinking about you sleeping with anyone but me

Brooke: Don't worry I'm not anymore

Peyton: Brooke, is there anything else I need to know? Now's the time to tell me

Brooke: No, everything's on the table now…

Peyton: Ok, then let's just put this behind us?  
Brooke: You sure you can?  
Peyton: Yeah, I've calmed down and really it was so long ago and as long as you're not in love with him…

Brooke: I'm not! As long as you're not…

Peyton: I haven't been in a long time…

Brooke: Good

Peyton: (holding up the ultrasound picture again) You want to talk about this?

Brooke's eyes tear up.

Peyton: Oh, honey I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you more pain

Brooke: You didn't. We never really talked about her…

Peyton: How do you know it was a girl?  
Brooke: When I found out I was pregnant I was 18 weeks already.

Peyton: That's 4 and ½ months!

Brooke: I knew something was wrong but I just didn't want to find out. I thought I had cancer and really didn't want to know but then I was having horrible stomach pains and had to go to the doctor. She told me I was pregnant and I was far enough along that they could tell the sex of the baby. I wanted to know…

Peyton: Brooke…

Brooke: No, it's ok Peyt. I want to talk about her. I went home and hung that picture on the fridge. I knew my life was going to change and I had to change the person I had become. I was going to be a mom…

Peyton: Did you have a name picked out?  
Brooke: Elizabeth

Peyton: Why?  
Brooke: Because of you

Peyton leans over and kisses Brooke.

Brooke: When I lost her my life fell apart… There was blood everywhere and I was alone. It was horrible.

Peyton: Oh honey…

Brooke: (Looking at Emma) But everything happens for a reason because if I wouldn't have miscarried then I wouldn't have called you and we wouldn't have come home and we wouldn't be getting married

Peyton: That's true! I just wish we could have come home and got engaged without you losing your daughter

Brooke: I'm ok Peyt. I have two beautiful daughters and I have you

Peyton: You sure you're ok?  
Brooke: Yeah, baby. I'm fine. Thanks for listening to me  
Peyton: Anytime sweetheart

Brooke: So are you still mad at me?  
Peyton: I wasn't mad… Just upset and I'm ok I'm still in a shock but it will be ok…

Brooke: We need to talk to Sam

Peyton: I know. How about tomorrow?

Brooke: That sounds good…

Peyton: (looking at her watch) It's late we should give Emma her bath and put her to bed

Brooke: Are you sure we're ok?

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) You need to not be afraid to tell me things… I'm here for you and I love you at the same time secrets will ruin our relationship

Brooke: I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Lucas…

Peyton: I am so pissed at him! I just can't believe he treated you that way…

Brooke: Peyt, let it go. It takes two to have sex and I didn't stop him then I pushed him away when I found out I was pregnant.

Peyton: How did he take the news when he found out you lost the baby?  
Brooke: I don't know… I had my assistant call him

Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: I know it wasn't cool but that's what I did… The only person I wanted to talk to was you

Peyton looks into Brooke's eyes and knows that she is sad and Peyton decides to drop it.

Peyton: Come on let's get our daughter to bed

Brooke: Ok

Peyton, still holding Emma, gets up and Brooke follows. They walk into the house where they find Sam alone in the living room.

Brooke: Where's Jack?  
Sam: He went to bed

Peyton: Oh, it's early for him

Sam: Yeah but he was tired.

Brooke: So what are you still doing down here?  
Sam: Waiting for you guys…

Peyton: Why?  
Sam: Because I wanted to make sure you'd both still be here in the morning when I got up

Peyton: I'm not going anywhere

Brooke: Me either but we do need to talk to you tomorrow

Sam: Is everything alright?  
Peyton: Everything's fine. How about breakfast? Just the three of us…

Sam: (looking nervous) Ok, sounds good  
Brooke: Great

Peyton: Can't wait

Sam: Why don't I give Emma her bath and you two go out to TRIC. After a fight it's always fun to go out together…

Peyton: No, it's ok I'm pretty tired

Brooke looks sad and Peyton notices.

Peyton: But then again one drink never killed anyone

Brooke: You just drank a half of bottle of tequila

Peyton: Then I guess you're driving

Brooke and Sam laugh. Peyton hands Emma to Sam and she and Brooke grab their purses. They head out to the club. Sam smiles with relief that they're not fighting but worry as to what they want to talk to her about. She just hopes they don't want to get rid of her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night. She got up at 3 and packed all her bags just in case that's what Brooke and Peyton wanted to tell her. Then at 5 she unpacked them all because she knew they wouldn't do that to her. Finally it was 8 and she got out of bed and walked to their bedroom door. She was a little afraid they were still sleeping but she couldn't take it anymore. She knocks on the door and waits to hear an answer…

Brooke: (from inside) Who is it?  
Sam: It's me can I come in?  
Brooke: It's open

Sam opens the door to see Peyton on her phone and Brooke on the computer.

Sam: Seriously, it's 8 in the morning and you two are already working?  
Brooke: Well Peyton is… I'm looking up ideas for a dream wedding. We have to go out of State so I'm looking at places

Sam: that's cool. What's Peyt doing?  
Brooke: Dealing with drama…

Sam: I thought that was only when she was dealing with you…  
Brooke: (Giving Sam a dirty look) You think you're so smart don't you?  
Sam: (Smiling) Sometimes

Peyton hangs up the phone and has a distracted look on her face. Sam and Brooke both notice

Brooke: Now what?  
Peyton: Nothing. Just some stuff with Mia's tour

Brooke: (looking worried) Do you have to leave again?  
Peyton: I'm not going too

Brooke: Should you?  
Peyton: Don't worry about it ok… (looking at Sam) You're up early

Sam: I was kind of hoping we could go to breakfast…

Brooke and Peyton both look at each other and smile. They know Sam wants to know what's going on.

Brooke: Haley can't watch Emma until 9:30…

Sam: (looking disappointed) Oh, ok. I guess I'll just wait until then

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) or we could just talk about it now

Sam: Yeah that would be great!

Brooke: (patting the bed between Peyton and herself) Come have a seat

Sam walks over and sits between the two women she now thinks of as her mother. She's really nervous about what they have to say… Brooke reaches over to her nightstand and opens the drawer. She grabs out a paper and hands it to Sam.

Brooke: Here read this…

Sam takes a minute to read the paperwork. She then looks at Brooke and then Peyton. She reads the paper again. She has an astonished look on her face.

Sam: Is this for real?

Brooke and Peyton both shake their heads

Sam: You want to adopt me?  
Brooke: Of course we do  
Sam: why?  
Peyton: (looking shocked) We thought that's what you wanted? We want you to be a part of our family

Brooke: Don't you want that too?  
Sam: (Shaking her head yes) It's all I've wanted since I moved in here

Peyton: It's all we wanted too…  
Sam: But you have a baby… Why would you want a teenager?  
Brooke: Because we love you and this is your home and your family! In our minds you're already our daughter we just want to make it legal so no one can tell us differently!

Peyton: We don't want anyone to be able to take you from us

Sam: Really?  
Brooke: Really… So what do you say?  
Sam: (smiling from ear to ear) Where do I sign and when does it become legal?  
Brooke: Well it's not that easy. We have to go to court and do a few things but we can start the process whenever you're ready

Sam: Today!  
Peyton: (laughing) Today it is…

Sam: really?  
Peyton: Really, Sam. We want you

Sam: (tearing up but trying to hide it) No one has ever wanted me… Not for good anyways

Brooke: (wrapping her arm around Sam) Well we do! You're a Davis-Sawyer… (Looking at Peyton) Sawyer-Davis….

Peyton: Whatever you want, Brooke

Brooke: Well whatever we are you're one of us and we love you!  
Peyton: We sure do and we're honored to have you as our daughter

Sam: (hugging Brooke then Peyton) I promise I won't let you down!  
Peyton: No way you ever could…

Sam: So can we still go to breakfast?

Peyton starts laughing.

Peyton: Sure we can. Go get Emma and Jack and met us at the car.

Sam: Ok

Sam hugs both Brooke and Peyton again and jumps off the bed. She runs out of the room. All of a sudden Brooke and Peyton hear Sam screaming with delight.

Sam: Jack, Jack get up! Hurry come down here!

Jack stumbles down the stairs and into the living room. He looks at Sam.

Jack: Are you on drugs again?  
Sam: Shh… No I'm not  
Jack: Then what's up with the goofy grin?  
Sam: They're going to adopt me!  
Jack: What?  
Sam: Brooke and Peyton are going to adopt me

Jack: No way?

Sam: Way. We're going to start the process today!  
Jack: That's cool, Sam

Jack gets a weird look on his face and Sam notices.

Sam: What's wrong?  
Jack: Nothing…  
Sam: You look weird

Jack: It's nothing…

Sam: Are you sure?  
Jack: Yeah

Sam: Um… Brooke and Peyton are going to take us to breakfast

Jack: Ok, I'll go get dressed

Sam: I'm going to go get Emma

Jack: Ok

Sam, with a huge smile on her face, heads up the stairs. Today was the best day of her life and she'd hoped this feeling never ended. She wanted to be a Davis-Sawyer… Sawyer-Davis since she met them and now she was going to be one. Everything was great in her house and she was so happy that Brooke and Peyton worked things out and they were now going to adopt her. Things were perfect. She just hoped they'd stay that way… Since it seemed like life with in Tree Hill was a roller coaster ride!


	32. Chapter 32: Adoption and Dinner Party

**Chapter 31: Adoption and Dinner Party Spells Disaster…**

Brooke was sitting on the couch in the middle of her empty store looking around when Peyton walks in pushing Emma, who was asleep in her stroller, carrying two cups of coffee. She sees Brooke and her face fills with a huge smile. Brooke returns Peyton's smile and the love in the room is overwhelming.

Peyton: I brought coffee  
Brooke: Thanks, I need it

Peyton: So…

Brooke: So what?  
Peyton: So… it's starting to get a little pathetic that you sit in this empty store day after day…

Brooke: P. Sawyer, the last box just left yesterday! You're such a drama queen!  
Peyton: (smiling) Well still come on… This isn't the Brooke Davis I know and love. Sitting around pouting day after day

Brooke: We've had a hard couple of days, Peyt.

Peyton: I know. But everything's going to work out…

Brooke: You don't know that

Peyton: Yes, I do. Everything's in the works and Beth is trying really hard to make all the contacts

Brooke: Sam is so upset

Peyton: I know but she's ours and nothing will change that

Brooke: How can you abandon your child and then never sign her over?

Peyton: She's a ward of the State so it doesn't matter that her mother never legally gave her up!  
Brooke: Then why can't we adopt her right now?  
Peyton: We're going to be able too… We just need clearance from the State

Brooke: It sucks

Peyton: Sure does but we're good people and we already have Emma and Beth said that's a plus so we just have to jump through a few more hoops

Brooke: I hate hoops  
Peyton: Me too but it will be ok, I promise and Sam will be ours it's just going to take a little longer…

Brooke: Man, when did you become so positive?  
Peyton: When everything in my life fell into place…. This too shall pass!

Brooke: (smiling at her) You're starting to scare me

Peyton: I just really believe everything's going to be ok…

Brooke: Then I'll have the same attitude until otherwise notified!  
Peyton: Good!  
Brooke: So what brought you in here today? You were going to talk to me about something and I know it wasn't our new situation….

Peyton: I've been doing some thinking

Brooke: About what?

Peyton: well since you're going to open a children's clothing store maybe we could redecorate? Get the old feeling out and the new feeling in…

Brooke: (Smiling at Peyton) That's a great idea! Will you do it for me?  
Peyton: Of course I will… I was also thinking maybe you should start making clothes for your new line… I know it's going to be hard work because you don't have crew to help you but I just think it's going to make you happier if you are working on something…

Brooke starts laughing…

Peyton: What's so funny?  
Brooke: The last time I made my own clothes was in high school when Mouth put my store online and you were off gallivanting with my boyfriend!  
Peyton: (face turning from happy to upset) We were looking for my mom!  
Brooke: Did you kiss him on that trip too?  
Peyton: (looking a little upset) Brooke! I don't even want to talk about Lucas! He's an ass and of course I didn't kiss him on that trip! I can't believe you'd ask me that…

Brooke notices the change in Peyton's posture and the hurt that filled her face. She regretted saying anything instantly. She stands up and rushes over to where Peyton was still standing and hugs her.

Brooke: I'm sorry. I thought I was being funny. I realize Lucas is a sore spot right now after all that you found out about us… None of either of our pasts with Lucas matters anymore anyway... The real reason it always upset me wasn't because you were with Lucas but because Lucas was with you!

Peyton: I still can't believe that you were in love with me all those years and you never said anything…

Brooke: I didn't know how

Peyton: I was always in love with you too… And who cares about Lucas I'm with you now and forever!  
Brooke: (twisting the engagement ring on her finger) You sure are…

Peyton leans in and kisses Brooke. Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slips her tongue in. They kiss passionately. Peyton leads Brooke backwards to the couch. Brooke lays down pulling Peyton on top of her. They continue to kiss. Peyton slowly wanders her hand up Brooke's shirt and starts massaging Brooke's breast. Brooke starts to kiss Peyton on the neck. Peyton moans because of the sensation that sends down her body. Brooke groans at the feeling of Peyton's hand on her breast. Peyton looks into Brooke's eyes and Brooke smiles. Peyton leans down and softly takes Brooke's lips with hers. Brooke and Peyton continue to kiss on the couch with hands wandering all over each other's bodies. Brooke reaches down and unzips Peyton's pants. Her hand gently slides down to Peyton's sensitive spot. Brooke starts rubbing Peyton and Peyton lets out a moan. Just as Peyton's hand starts to move to Brooke's skirt the store door flies open.

Haley: Hey you guys! (seeing what's going on) Oh my gosh! (turning and walking back out)

Peyton and Brooke start laughing and Peyton jumps off of Brooke and snaps her pants back up. Brooke goes to the back to fix herself up and Peyton goes to the door to get Haley.

Peyton: Hey Hales

Haley: Um… Sorry about that. I saw your cars out front and I haven't seen you guys since you got back from New York… (Turning to look at Peyton) Wait a minute! What are you doing doing 'that' in the middle of the day in a store where anyone could walk in?

Peyton: Didn't you notice?  
Haley: Notice what?  
Peyton: Come back inside…

Peyton and Haley walk back into the store. Haley looks around and her face drops. Brooke comes walking back out from the back and notices the look on Haley's face.

Haley: Brooke, where is everything?  
Brooke: Gone!  
Haley: Why, what happened?  
Brooke: I sold my half of the company to Bitchtoria!

Haley: But why Brooke?  
Brooke: It's just too much now, Hales

Haley: (looking at Peyton) You let her do this?  
Peyton: Do you think I could have stopped her?  
Haley: (smiling) I guess not (frowning) But what are you going to do now?

Brooke: I'm B. Davis, unemployed!  
Haley: Brooke, this is serious

Brooke: And I'm being serious! I have an idea and Peyton's going to help me so everything's going to be fine… Just wait and see.

Brooke is nervous about Haley's reactions and starts fiddling with her engagement ring. Ever since Peyton put it on her finger it's been her security blanket. She continues to twist it while she's talking to Haley.

Haley: But Brooke you can't expect Peyton to help you when she has her own company to run….

Peyton: (A little upset) Seriously Hales. A little support would be nice! Brooke made a hard decision and I support her 100 percent. We'll make it work! It's slow at the label right now anyway…

Haley: (sighing) I just hope you know what you're doing….

Brooke: (still fidgeting with the ring, raising her voice) I do!

Haley: well you don't have to yell at me…

Brooke: (coldly) Did you come here for a reason?

Haley's face drops. She knows she hurt her friend and she feels horrible about that…

Haley: Brooke, listen…

Brooke: No, it's ok

Peyton: (trying to defuse the situation) So Hales how's Jamie?  
Haley: (Smiling) That's why I'm here. He would like to invite you guys over for dinner tonight… Are you free?  
Brooke: Why didn't he come and ask himself?  
Haley: Nathan took him to the Rivercorut to meet Lucas for a game

Peyton: (Rolling her eyes) Oh…

Haley: What was that look about?  
Peyton: Nothing  
Brooke: We'll be there tonight. What time?  
Haley: 6 o'clock

Peyton: Perfect

Haley: I should get going

Peyton: Ok, see you tonight

Haley looks apologetic to her friends and then walks out the door. A few minutes later Sam walks in with a letter in her hand. Brooke and Peyton both look at her because she looks so sad.

Peyton: What's up kiddo?  
Sam: (holding out the letter) This came today… for me

Brooke: Who's it from?  
Sam: I haven't opened it yet. It looks official or something…

Peyton: (patting the couch between her and Brooke) Well come and sit down and we'll read it together

Sam walks over and sits between Peyton and Brooke. She slowly opens the letter.

Sam: (reading) Dear Ms. Walker, We have received your petition to be emancipated from your birth parents and to be adopted by Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. We would like to inform you that we have located your birth mother and found the legal documentation that says your birth father has already given up his rights to you. Emancipation will not be necessary if your birth mother will sign away her rights as well. We feel you have an excellent case since she abandoned you when you were so young. The only problem is there has to be a court case between the two of you. You're court date is July 21st at 9 o'clock and you may want to have a lawyer present. If you do not show up your petition will be denied. If your birth mother fails to show up she is automatically giving up her rights and the adoption process may continue that day. If you have any questions your case reference number is 0028956. If not we will see you on July 21st. Sincerely, Tree Hill Legal System

Brooke and Peyton both look flabbergasted!

Peyton: They send a note! After everything we find out by a note?  
Brooke: What they hell is their problem? This is ridiculous! I'm calling my lawyer!  
Peyton: I'm calling mine

Both women get up and Sam just looks at them.

Sam: Hey you guys…

Both turn to look at Sam

Peyton: Oh, we're so sorry honey.

Both rush back over to Sam and hug her.

Brooke: How do you feel about all of this?  
Sam: I just want it to be over… I want to be adopted by you guys and I don't want to have to see my birth mother. I haven't seen her since I was a little girl. Why would I want to see her now?  
Peyton: Well we'll be there with you the whole time!  
Sam: Promise?  
Brooke: Promise and don't you worry about a thing… Everything's going to turn out just fine…

Sam: Who do you know that?  
Brooke: Peyton said so

Sam starts laughing.

Peyton: So where's Jack?  
Sam: Pouting  
Brooke: About what?  
Sam: His life

Brooke: Yeah it's not the best is it?  
Sam: No and he doesn't want to go back to Charlotte.

Peyton: We haven't even celebrated the fourth of July yet. He doesn't have to leave until summer's over

Sam: I know. He's just bummed

Brooke: You two need to cheer up because we're going to Haley's for dinner

Sam: Do I have to go?  
Peyton: We're all going  
Sam: Fine, I'm meeting Jack at the beach. She you guys at home for dinner.

Sam hugs both the women and walks out of the store. Brooke looks at Peyton with tears in her eyes

Brooke: I can't lose her Peyt.

Peyton: We're not going to!  
Brooke: I hope you're right

Peyton: I am!

Brooke: How can you be so sure?  
Peyton: Because I just feel it in my heart. Now relax ok. It's a few weeks before we go to court and she's ours now so we should just enjoy our lives.

Brooke: Ok, ok

Peyton: I don't really want to go to Haley's for dinner

Brooke: Me either but we told Haley we would and Jamie wants us to come

Peyton: Fine! I'm going to head to the studio and I'll see you at home in a few hours

Brooke: Can I come with you?

Peyton: Don't you have work to do?  
Brooke: Yes, but I can do that work in your office just as easily as I can do it here

Peyton: Ok, come on

Brooke and Peyton get up and walk out of the door to Clothes over Bros and down the street to TRIC. They both have a ton on their minds and heavy hearts. Neither of them wants to lose Sam and even though Peyton keeps saying it's going to be fine they both know there's a chance it won't be…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The James-Scott House was buzzing with excitement. Jamie had news that he wanted to share and insisted that his mom invite everyone over for a dinner party. What Haley and Nathan didn't know was all the turmoil their friends were going through and how some of it involved each other. Little did they know they were about to find out the whole story and the dinner party at the James-Scott house wasn't going to be as pleasant as everyone thought it would be.

Peyton and Brooke are the first to arrive. They pull into the driveway and Sam and Jack jump out of the car. Peyton grabs Emma and she and Brooke follow the kids. Sam rings the doorbell and Jamie opens it with a huge smile.

Jamie: Sam!

Sam smiles and Jamie jumps into her arms.

Peyton: Glad we came!  
Jamie: (smiling at her) Hi Aunt Peyton

Brooke: What am I chop liver?  
Jamie: Hey Aunt Brooke

Haley walks to the door and sees her friends standing there.

Haley: Well come in you guys

The gang walks in and out back to the back porch. Nathan is grilling and Haley has the play pen set up for Emma. Brooke sits down in a chair while Peyton walks over to where Nathan is standing.

Nathan: Hey Peyt

Peyton: Hey Nate

Nathan: You guys hiding on us?  
Peyton: No, just a lot going on.

Nathan: (looking at Peyton noticing a sad look on her face) What's going on?  
Peyton: We're trying to adopt Sam and there is a lot of bullshit tied to it and Brooke sold her company

Nathan: (looking shocked) Wow, that's a lot to deal with

Peyton: That's just part of the drama

Nathan: Come on Peyt, talk to me

Jamie runs over and interrupts their conversation.

Jamie: Aunt Peyton?  
Peyton: What's up little man?  
Jamie: We want to play soccer but we need another player

Peyton: (Smiling at Jamie and looking at Nathan) I guess we'll talk later

Jamie grabs Peyton's hand and she joins Sam, Jack, Brooke, Haley and Jamie to play a quick game of soccer before dinner. Nathan watches and the gang is having fun. After a few rounds of scores Lucas and Lindsay appear on the back porch. Brooke notices them first and Peyton notices the look on Brooke's face.

Lindsay: (shouting and waving) Hey you guys!

Brooke and Peyton share a glance and Haley notices. She gives them a funny look and everyone walks over to the porch.

Haley: Hey you guys

Lucas: Hales… I didn't know that Peyton and Brooke were coming tonight

Haley: Jamie wanted everyone

Jamie: (Smiling) I have big news

Peyton: Why don't you share it?  
Jamie: Nope, not yet!  
Haley: Jamie, why don' t you , Jack and Sam go and play Rockband until dinner

Sam: Sweet

Jack: I'm playing drums

Jamie: I'm singing

Sam: Let's go then

Sam, Jamie and Jack walk into the house. Peyton just glares at Lucas and Brooke tries to tell her to cool it with her looks. It wasn't working and Haley noticed it all. Lindsay walks over to the playpen and leans over to pick Emma up.

Lindsay: do you mind if I hold her?  
Peyton: (under her breath) need the practice?  
Brooke: (hitting her) No, go ahead. You know how much she loves the attention

Lucas: So Hales what's Jamie's big news?  
Haley: I can't tell you it's his news and he'll tell you after dinner. (looking at Peyton) Are you ok, Peyt?  
Peyton: (snapping out of her daze) Oh, I'm fine…  
Brooke: So Hales do you need any help with anything?

Haley: Well steaks are on and I have potatoes in the oven I just need to make a salad

Brooke: Peyton and I are good at that how about we do that for you?  
Lindsay: I can help too!

Brooke gives Peyton a look. She was trying to get away from Lindsay and Lucas but now that was going to be impossible

Brooke: Great, the more the merrier!

The four woman walks into the house and start to cut veggies for a salad. No one really says anything. Peyton and Brooke make the kids set the table and within 20 minutes everyone is sitting down around Haley and Nathan's huge table out back. No one is saying anything and Haley doesn't understand why. She tries to make conversation.

Haley: So Peyton how have you been feeling lately?  
Peyton: (looking shocked) Fine, why?  
Haley: Well I haven't heard much about your chronic kidney disease since you got out of the hospital or how Emma has recovered from being sick

Peyton: I'm doing fine. I take my meds and eat what I'm supposed too  
Brooke: And Emma's fine

Jamie: I'm glad everyone's ok!

Haley: (Smiling at him) Me too

Everyone continues eating and no one is saying much. Lindsay looks at Peyton and sees she's got daggers in her eyes towards Lucas. She wonders what's going on. Sam notices Lindsay looking at Peyton and decides to speak

Sam: Well I have to face my birth mother on July 21st

Everyone looks at her.

Haley: What?  
Sam: They found her and if I want Brooke and Peyton to adopt me I have to go to court and get her to relinquish her rights!  
Lindsay: That's horrible! You're just a kid

Sam: Not in the eyes of the court!

Haley: Adoption… When did this happen and do you want to do this?  
Sam: They just told me the other day and I want to be a Sawyer-Davis… or Davis- Sawyer or whatever we're going to be…

With that statement Sam had a 'deer caught in the headlight' look on her face. She knew she said something she shouldn't and she looks at Brooke and Peyton. They exchange looks and all three notices that no one have caught onto what Sam has said.

Haley: It's going to be hard, Sam

Brooke: We're going to go with her and support her!

Haley: I didn't think you wouldn't… It's just going to be hard on Sam don't you think

Sam: I would do anything to be a part of this family!

Lucas starts laughing and Nathan looks at him.

Nathan: What the hell is your problem?  
Lucas: Nothing, I just can't believe a teenager would willingly want to have two moms!  
Lindsay: Lucas, stop it! You're such an ass sometimes!

Nathan: What's your problem?

Sam: Maybe he's uncomfortable being in a room with a bunch of people he screwed over!  
Peyton: (looking shocked) Sam!

Sam: What the walls in the house are thin!  
Brooke: Samantha Walker, stop talking now!

Haley: What is she talking about?  
Brooke: Nothing…

Lindsay: We're going to rehash all of this again?

Peyton: There's nothing to rehash…

Sam: Oh there's not?!  
Lucas: Sam, shut your mouth!  
Peyton: Lucas, don't talk to her like that!  
Sam: I don't care how he talks to me! He's a pig! Who screws their girlfriend's best friend?

Haley: (looking annoyed) Oh my gosh that was in high school and you two are still fighting about that?

Sam: He did it in high school too?

Nathan: What are you talking about, Sam? He only did it in high school

Sam: Think again… Ask Mr. Wonderful about the night he asked Peyton to marry him…

Everyone's heads turned to look at Lucas

Brooke: Sam, enough!

Haley: Sam, take Jamie and Emma into the house and finish your dinner in there!

Jack and Sam did as they were told and took the kids into the house. Haley looked at Lucas with disgust on her face.

Haley: So Luke what'd you do now?  
Lucas: It was a long time ago

Nathan: Is that why Brooke and Peyton stayed away for all these years?  
Peyton: I just founded out a few days ago

Lindsay: Found out what?  
Brooke: The night Lucas asked Peyton to marry him and she said no he flew to New York to start his book with you and we ended up sleeping together…

Haley: (facing dropping) How in the hell could you two do that to Peyton?

Lucas: We were drunk!  
Nathan: You two should be ashamed of yourselves

Brooke: (looking down) Believe me I am

Peyton: (grabbing Brooke's hand) Ok, enough! It happened a long time ago and it's over!  
Nathan: How can you forgive them, Peyt?  
Peyton: because I love Brooke and it doesn't matter anymore

Lindsay: If it doesn't matter then why have you been staring Lucas down all night

Lucas: (looking concerned) that doesn't matter either!  
Peyton: No, it really does matter, Lucas! You're an asshole and I'm glad you're out of my life!  
Haley: Peyton!  
Lindsay: If you're not mad about him sleeping with Brooke then what could he have possible done to make you hate him this much, Peyton?  
Brooke: (looking nervous) It doesn't matter!

Now everyone was wondering

Haley: Brooke, what's going on?  
Lucas: She said it doesn't matter!  
Peyton: Shut up, Lucas!  
Lucas: Peyton, stop being a bitch. If what happened didn't happen you wouldn't be with Brooke right now so you should be thanking me!

That was enough to push Peyton over the edge

Peyton: Thank you! Thank you! You screw Brooke when you fight with your girlfriends then you leave her and I should be thanking you? She was a mess when we came back here because of you! You're such an asshole Lucas! She lost something that meant so much to her and you didn't even care and it was your fault!

Peyton gets up and storms into the house.

Nathan: (looking confused) what is she talking about? Should I go check on her?  
Brooke: No, just give her a minute. She'll cool down and come back out here. Lucas, do you want to tell them or should I?

Lucas: (looking down) You…

Brooke: (taking a deep breath) Before I came back I was pregnant

Haley: (looking at Lucas) what does that have to do with you?  
Lucas: (looking down) It was mine…

Lindsay: (now with the confused look on her face) What?

Lucas: We have a fight and…

Lindsay: That night you told me you stayed at a hotel?!  
Lucas: I was with Brooke…

Haley: (looking at Brooke) You slept with Lucas?!  
Brooke: Don't judge me!  
Haley: I'm not… Lucas, how could you do that?

Lucas: I don't know…. I was mad and Brooke was always comforting to me…

Haley: You cheated on Brooke with Peyton, Peyton with Brooke and Lindsay with Brooke. What the hell is your problem?  
Lucas: I slept with Peyton too…

Brooke had a completely confused look on her face. Peyton never said anything about that.

Brooke: (With shock on her face) When?

Lucas: About six months before I slept with you… (looking down) She probably doesn't remember she was pretty drunk

Nathan: And you slept with her?

Lucas: It just sort of just happened!  
Lindsay: Were we together?  
Lucas: Yeah

Lindsay: You're a pig!

Lindsay stands up and storms into the house where Peyton is sitting at the bar. She holds up a drink to Lindsay and she nods no.

Peyton: What'd he do now?  
Lindsay: Apparently he slept with you too!  
Peyton: (looking confused) what?

Lindsay: But you don't remember because you were drunk

Peyton: I'm sure I'd remember sleeping with Lucas!

Lindsay: He said you were pretty messed up

The back door slams shut. Brooke comes stomping into the kitchen. She looked furious. She walked over and stood right next to Peyton.

Brooke: How could you?  
Peyton: How could I what?  
Brooke: not tell me you slept with Lucas while you were in LA

Peyton: (Looking confused) I don't remember sleeping with him…  
Brooke: According to Lucas you did when he was in LA

Peyton's face went blank. She didn't know what Lucas was talking about.

Peyton: Brooke, I don't remember sleeping with him… Honest  
Brooke: Then how come Lucas said you slept with him?  
Peyton: I don't know!

Lucas walks into the house and Peyton looks at him. She gives him a horrible look.

Peyton: I never slept with you in LA when you were with Lindsay!  
Lucas: Peyton… You don't remember?  
Peyton: Obviously I don't! Why don't you enlighten me!  
Lucas: You had just broken up with that guy… what was his name?

Peyton: (getting a sad look on her face) Julian…

Brooke, once again, looked confused.

Brooke: You had a boyfriend in LA?

Peyton: Sort of… Anyway continue Lucas

Lucas: I was in LA for a PR thing and Lindsay and I had gotten into a huge fight. I called you to meet me for dinner.

Peyton: Duh, Lucas! I remember going to dinner with you. Then we went to the bar and Julian was there

Lucas: Yeah you lost it and you were drinking a ton. You went somewhere with Julian and then you can back and drank even more… You couldn't even stand to get out of the bar. I took you home that night.

Brooke: (interrupting) so instead of taking care of Peyton you slept with her?  
Lucas: It wasn't like that

Peyton: (looking so confused) I remember the bar and I remember waking up the next morning wondering how I got home and why Julian was in bed with me. I thought he brought me home…

Brooke: You let Julian in after you had your way with her?  
Lucas: No, he just showed up and he was actually surprised to find me there

Brooke: (looking mortified) So you left and left him there?!  
Lucas: Peyton was passed out and he was pretty drunk himself. He just went into her room and crashed in bed with her. I slept on the couch until the morning and left before she got up.  
Peyton: You did?  
Lucas: Yeah, I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you. I knew you didn't remember sleeping with me because when I called to take you to breakfast the next morning you didn't act like anything happened…

Peyton: Wow, I feel so…

Lindsay: you took advantage of Peyton?

Lucas: No, she kissed me first and then we just ended up in bed together…

Peyton: I'm sure that's what happened. I just can't believe it happened

Brooke: Wow… There has sure been a lot come out tonight. Peyton slept with Lucas and had a boyfriend she failed to mention… Please excuse me

Brooke walks out of the house again and heads back outside to sit with Haley and Nathan. Haley notices the tears running down her face.

Haley: Now what, Brooke?

Brooke: Peyton had a boyfriend in LA…

Haley: So what! You slept with Lucas!

Brooke: Haley!  
Haley: You three are so messed up…

Brooke: Tell me about it.

Brooke was feeling down and started to play with the ring on her finger. She just wanted to be with Peyton and she just wanted everything out on the table. Haley looks at Brooke and notices Brooke playing with the ring on her finger. She watched her for a moment and then she realizes what it means. A huge smile fills her face. She rushes over and sits down next to Brooke.

Haley: (Smiling) Let me see!

Brooke: See what?

Haley: That ring on your finger!

Just then Peyton, Lucas and Lindsay walk out.

Haley: (turning to look at Peyton) you bought it without any help from anyone else?

Peyton is confused and looks at Brooke then Haley.

Peyton: What are you talking about?  
Haley: (rolling her eyes and grabbing Brooke's hand) This! You bought her a ring all by yourself?  
Peyton: (Smiling) Sam helped a little but yeah while we were in New York.

Haley, still holding Brooke's hand, inspects the ring and then looks up at Brooke

Haley: Brooke, this is gorgeous!  
Brooke: (Smiling at Peyton) I know isn't it? Peyton did an excellent job picking it out…

Haley: So you two are…

Brooke: (beaming) Engaged!  
Haley: (smiling and hugging Brooke) I'm so happy for you! (getting up and rushing over and hugging Peyton)

Brooke: Thanks! We're so excited ourselves!

Lucas: You're engaged?!  
Haley: (Giving him a dirty look) Tell me all about it! So Peyton you must have asked Brooke since she has the ring?

Peyton smiles and holds up her hand….

Haley: Oh my gosh! This is beautiful too! So who asked who?

Nathan: Wow, so you two are getting married! Congratulations!

Lindsay: (smiling) So why asked who?  
Brooke: (laughing) I interrupted Peyton's proposal and asked her first

Haley: interrupted?

Brooke: I didn't know she was proposing

Haley: (laughing) How did you not know?  
Brooke: She was saying all this wonder stuff and I wanted to marry her right then so I asked her.

Haley: You just had a ring lying around?  
Brooke: Actually I had it in my purse and I'd been carrying it around for months

Haley: (making a lovey face) How romantic…

Peyton: It was really amazing….

Brooke: It sure was

Haley: When are you getting married?

Nathan: Where are you going to get married?

Lucas: I can't believe after everything you've learned about each other you still want to marry each other!  
Peyton: I love Brooke so of course I want to marry her!  
Brooke: I love Peyt and there's nothing going to stop me from marrying her!  
Lindsay: So have you set a date?  
Brooke: (looking at Peyton who shrugs her shoulders) Haven't decided yet

Haley: What did Sam say?  
Peyton: She's really excited for us.

Nathan: (getting up and hugging Peyton then Brooke) So are we!

Haley: (with tears in her eyes) Well this calls for an engagement party! How about Friday night?  
Peyton: Um, I'm not sure that's such a great idea…  
Brooke: (looking sad) why? We just told these guys…

Haley: (looking at Lucas) we're all happy for you guys and we want to help you celebrate!

Brooke: (looking at Lucas who had a perplex look on his face) I'm not sure about that

Peyton: Lucas, stop looking at us like that! Brooke, it doesn't matter what he thinks… Nothing's going to change the fact that we are getting married

Haley: Peyton's right and I'm so happy for the two of you! We have so much to plan and do and you two need to pick a date!  
Brooke: Slow down… We want to get my store up and running first then we'll get married

Peyton: (looking sad at Brooke) I don't want to wait that long, Brooke

Brooke: (looking shocked) You don't?  
Peyton: No, I thought we'd do it sooner than later

Brooke: (smiling) really? I'm unemployed and can't help support our family

Peyton: First of all you sold your company for a ton of money so you can support your family and second of all it doesn't matter because I want to marry you! The sooner the better!  
Brooke: Ok, then!  
Haley: This is so great! I'm so happy for you guys!

Haley turns to look at Lindsay who has a weird look on her face.

Haley: What's up with you, Lindsay?  
Lindsay: Well since tonight is a night to spill all… Lucas and I are having a baby!

Lucas' face drops he wasn't expecting that… Everyone looked at him.

Haley: God, Lucas! What's happened to you? You used to be a good guy… You were kind and caring and thought about others' feelings… Now you are just a pig!  
Lucas: Hey wait a minute! Lindsay is pregnant but she didn't tell you we're getting married!

Once again everyone's face drops.

Nathan: You're getting married?  
Lucas: Yeah, we are

Lindsay: Well we were!

Haley: Enough! You guys are so messed up! This is ridiculous! I mean come on. Brooke and Peyton are together and they are happy. Lucas and Lindsay, you're together and you're happy. Who gives a shit what happened in the past! Granted it's a lot but it's history and you guys need to stop all of this fighting and bickering! Jamie needs his family and so does Emma, Sam and this new baby! We've are all we have so you guys better figure this all out!

Nathan: (smiling) Damn, I love when you get feisty!

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) She's right you know… But what's the story with Julian and LA

Peyton: I really don't remember sleeping with Lucas in LA

Lucas: We were pretty messed up…

Peyton: I guess so… But the reason I wasn't surprised is because I woke up like that a lot because I was drinking a lot … I'd just drink until I'd black out

Brooke: Why?  
Peyton: I was unhappy…

Lindsay: So Lucas is there anything else you want to tell me?

Lucas: No, I think that about sums it up

Brooke: So Peyt care to share with us about Julian?

Peyton: (looking Brooke in the eyes) Not really

Brooke: (looking sad) Oh ok

Sam comes out carrying Emma.

Sam: I think we should take Emma home she's getting crabby

Jamie comes running out behind her.

Jamie: Wait! I invited you all over here to tell you something and you sent me away!

Everyone turns and looks at him. He has a big smile on his face.

Haley: Jamie, not tonight!  
Jamie: You told me I could tell them when Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton got back and they've been back for days. Come on, momma!  
Nathan: I don't think it's a good idea…

Brooke: (looking at Jamie) It's ok buddy you can tell us anything you want.

Jamie looked at his mom and dad and they both shock their head's yes. Jamie's face lit up with excitement and he walked over to Nathan who picked him up.

Jamie: I have big news!

Peyton: (Smiling at him) What's that buddy?  
Jamie: I'm going to be a big brother!

Everyone's face lit up. It was about time the James-Scotts added to their family.

Peyton: Oh, you guys this is so wonderful! Congratulations!  
Brooke: (Smiling) Oh Hales why didn't you tell us early?  
Haley: Jamie wanted to do it

Lucas: Congrats, you two!

Lindsay: Wow, I guess we'll be pregnant at the same time…  
Haley: I guess so (looking a little irritated)

Peyton: How far along are you?  
Haley: 12 weeks

Jamie: In 6 weeks we get to find out if it's a boy or a girl

Lucas: This has sure been a night for surprises

Nathan: You can say that again. I think we all had some good news to share…

Haley: And so interesting information too

Everyone looked at each other and just sighed. Peyton looked at Brooke and Brooke knew by the look on her face that they had to make peace with Lucas. They all needed to be around to support each other and it would never happen if they didn't come to some sort of peaceful arrangement. She just didn't know if she was ready to do it just quite yet.

Lucas: (walking over to Peyton and Brooke with his hands in his pocket) Um… can I talk to you two?

Peyton: Not tonight Lucas

Brooke: We need to hash things out and we need to make amends for our family

Peyton: I agree but not tonight. I'm tried and I'm not feeling well and we've said enough

Brooke: (concern in her face) I agree and you're not feeling well?  
Peyton: No, I think it's all the stress. I just want to go home

Lucas: Can we have lunch tomorrow… the three of us?

Brooke: (looking at Peyton who just nods yes) Sure…

Peyton: I'm tired let's get the kids home so I can go to bed

Brooke: (Smiling at her) Ok, honey

Everyone says their good byes and head their respectful ways all wondering what would happen next and if they really could put the past behind them and regain the friendships they once had.


	33. Chapter 33

**I am extremely sorry about the delay in the post of this chapter. I am a school teacher and school has been crazy. I didn't realize it was so long since I posted. I will try to be better. Please enjoy this chapter… Thanks **

**Chapter 32: Lucas, Julian, Court Date, oh my!**

Lucas let a few days pass before he showed up on the door step of his two favorite exs. He wanted to make things right for all the kids in the picture and he knew he'd have to make the first move. He stood outside Brooke and Peyton's house trying to get the courage to knock on the door. Peyton and Brooke were watching him from inside the house.

Peyton: how long do you think he's going to stand out there?  
Brooke: I don't know. He's already been out there for 15 minutes.

Sam: (walking into the room carrying Emma) What are you two looking at?

Both Peyton and Brooke jump because her voice scared them.

Brooke: You shouldn't sneak up on people!  
Sam: I didn't mean too. What's so interesting outside?  
Peyton: Lucas… He's been standing there for 15 minutes and we're just wondering when he's going to knock on the door

Sam: Why don't you just open the door and invite him in?  
Brooke: We want him to knock on the door

Sam: Well I'm taking Emma for a walk so I guess I'll be the one to let him in

Brooke: Why are you taking Emma for a walk and where's Jack?  
Sam: Jack has been acting weird and he went to the arcade. I'm taking Emma to park because Haley called and wanted to know if I could meet her and Jamie there so she could run to the grocery store.

Peyton: Where's Nathan?  
Sam: Basketball or something…

Brooke: Ok, well just be careful with the kids

Sam: I always am

Sam grabs Emma bag and heads for the front door.

Peyton: (shouting) Wait!

Sam turns around and looks at her with a surprised look on here face.

Sam: What?  
Peyton: Go out the back door. Don't make it easy on Lucas.

Sam rolls her eyes and walks out the back door. She walks around the house to see Lucas standing on the front porch.

Sam: You know they're standing in the house watching you…

Lucas: (turning to look at Sam) What?

Sam: Brooke and Peyton… They're standing in the window watching you

Lucas: They know I'm here?  
Sam: Yeah

Lucas: Then why don't they open the door

Sam: It's Brooke and Peyton… Why don't you just knock?  
Lucas: because it's Brooke and Peyton…  
Sam: Good Luck

Lucas: Thanks….

Sam smiles as she walks away because she knows it's not going to be easy for Lucas. Lucas approaches the front door and knocks. He stands and waits for someone to answer. It takes a few minutes and he knocks again. This time the door opens slowly and Brooke's standing there. Lucas sticks his hands in his pocket and Brooke grins.

Lucas: Hey…um you guys busy?  
Brooke: Peyton's on the phone but I'm not busy what do you need?  
Lucas: I thought maybe we could talk

Peyton: (Walking up to the door) Lucas (looking at Brooke) That was Haley she wanted to know if we wanted to do lunch today?  
Brooke: What'd you tell her?  
Peyton: Sure

Brooke: Ok… sounds good

Lucas: Um… Peyt I was wondering if you guys would have time to talk to me today?

Peyton: I don't have anything to say to you Lucas until you make things right with Brooke!  
Lucas: Fair enough. (looking at Brooke) can we talk?  
Brooke: (taking a deep breath) I guess so…

Lucas: Go for a walk with me?  
Brooke: (looking at Peyton who nods at her) I don't know Lucas…

Lucas: (looking at Peyton) Maybe we could talk here?  
Peyton: I was going to make some breakfast why do you come in and you to can talk while I cook

Lucas starts laughing and both Brooke and Peyton look at him.

Peyton: What?  
Lucas: It still cracks me up that you can cook!  
Peyton: (rolling her eyes) Whatever! Are you coming in or not?  
Lucas: Yes

Brooke moves out of the doorway and Lucas walks past her. Brooke walks over and plops down in the oversized chair. Lucas sits on the couch. Peyton is standing behind the couch looking at Brooke.

Peyton: I'm going to go make breakfast…

Brooke gives her a panicked look and Peyton mouths "it's going to be ok" before she exits the room. Brooke and Lucas sit in the living room for a few minutes in silence, neither wanting to say a word to each other. Brooke gets up…

Lucas: Where are you going?

Brooke: I'll be right back

Brooke walks out of the room and then returns a few seconds later holding a small picture. She hands it to Lucas before sitting back down.

Brooke: (coldly) That's our daughter…

Lucas looks at what he now realizes is an ultrasound photo and sadness fills his eyes.

Lucas: Brooke, I'm so sorry…

Brooke: Listen Lucas we're both adults and we both knew what we were doing….

Lucas: But Brooke…  
Brooke: Listen. You hurt me and worst of all I lost our daughter and had to deal with it myself. You didn't even seem to care. It's not that we slept together because I could have stopped us it's that fact that you weren't the man that I thought you were when I found out I was pregnant. What also hurts is that as our friend you don't except our, mine and Peyton's, relationship.

Lucas: Brooke, it's too hard. You know…  
Brooke: (interrupting him) she's the love of your life! I know but she's the love of my life and we're together and we're happy. Luke, we're going to get married and (looking towards the kitchen) she needs you to accept us…

Lucas: why does it matter to her what I think?  
Brooke: Because you're the other love of her life.

Lucas: She doesn't love me…

Brooke: You're her best friend, Luke. She may not be in love with you but she loves you and she needs your support. Yes, she has Nathan and Haley but you two have this connection. She's always come to you with her problems and she needs that. She needs you to accept us and be supportive of us so she knows that if we have a fight she has you to talk to.

Lucas: Brooke, I just don't know if I can do that…

Brooke: You're marrying Lindsay I'm marrying Peyton can't we all be friends, Luke?

Lucas: What about what's happened between us?  
Brooke: It's the past Lucas. Like you said, if I wouldn't have lost our daughter I wouldn't have come home and Peyton and I wouldn't be together. I have a wonderful life started here with Peyton and we have a daughter… We have two daughters and someday I hope we have more babies… The past is the past Luke and we should just leave it there. I need you to stop being an asshole about my relationship with Peyton and Peyton needs that too. If you can do that then we can work on the friendships we once had. If you can't then there's no way we'll ever be friends again.

Lucas: Fair enough. How about the four of us go to dinner tomorrow night?  
Brooke: Ok, sounds great. Why don't you come over here for drinks before and then we'll go out.

Lucas: How about we invite Nathan and Haley as well?  
Brooke: Great idea.

Lucas: Ask Haley at lunch today.  
Brooke: Ok…  
Lucas: It's a start. That's all I can do

Brooke: It's a good start

Peyton who has been standing listening from the kitchen decides to enter at this time.

Peyton: Breakfast is ready. Lucas care to join us?  
Lucas: I'd love too.

Brooke and Lucas stand up and follow Peyton into the kitchen. Peyton services up waffles and bacon. They three sit and eat enjoying small conversation. It was a start and that's all they all wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had been stewing for days about Julian. Peyton didn't mention it again after the night Lucas brought him up and she was dying to ask about him. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at the outfit she picked out for couples night out when Peyton walked in. Peyton could see something was on her mind but didn't know what. Peyton walked in and sat on the bench in front of the mirror to put her make up on. Brooke turns and looks at her.

Brooke: You look really nice tonight

Peyton: (looking down at herself) in this old outfit?  
Brooke: I think you look really nice so just say thank you!  
Peyton: thank you. Is that what you're wearing?  
Brooke: (getting an offended look on her face) What's wrong with my outfit?  
Peyton: (knowing she shouldn't have said anything) Nothing… I'm just not going to compliment every outfit you try on tonight because then you get mad at that too

Brooke: (looking more upset) I do not!  
Peyton: (knowing she's not going to win) baby you look beautiful (blowing her a kiss)  
Brooke: Great, thank you!  
Peyton: (Laughing) you're so cute

Brooke: Thanks…. (Smiling at her)

Brooke went back to looking at herself in the mirror and Peyton to doing her make up. Peyton, looking in the mirror, noticed that Brooke had that look on her face again. Peyton was starting to wonder what was wrong with her. She turns to look at Brooke again.

Peyton: Hey Brooke is something wrong?  
Brooke: (Turning to look back at Peyton) No, why?  
Peyton: Because for the last few days you've walked around with this dazed look on your face and you seem like something wrong…

Brooke: (sadness in her eyes) Nothing's wrong

Peyton: You sure?  
Brooke: It's just that…

As Brooke started to answer the doorbell rang.

Brooke: Saved by the bell

Peyton: It's either Lucas and Lindsay or Haley and Nathan  
Brooke: You know it's Haley and Nathan. She has to always be first!  
Peyton: (laughing) So true

There is a knock on the door and Peyton and Brooke look at each other.

Brooke: who is it?  
From outside: It's Haley can I come in?

Brooke and Peyton both start laughing and Haley can hear them so she opens the door and walks in.

Haley: What's so funny?  
Peyton: Nothing.

Haley: I thought we'd come a little early. I hope that's ok?  
Brooke: It's fine. I'm just going to go change my outfit

Peyton: (rolling her eyes) See I told you that's what would happen!

Brooke rolls her eyes at Peyton and walks into her closet. Haley sits on the bench next to Peyton.

Haley: Are you ok with this?  
Peyton: Why wouldn't I be?

Haley: Well it's Lucas!  
Peyton: So, I'm not the one he was an ass too

Haley: You slept with him too

Peyton: I don't remember that and I was his girlfriend at one point

Haley: So was Brooke

Peyton: I wasn't pregnant with his baby

Haley: So you're ok with all of us going out?  
Peyton: Yeah…

Haley: Is Brooke?  
Peyton: I don't know. She's acting weird but she was acting weird before all of this so I don't really know. She won't talk to me

Haley: Are you worried about that?  
Peyton: Not extremely… She does this and then she'll snap out of it and talk to me. I'll worry if she doesn't ever talk to me

Haley: She's complicated!  
Peyton: That she is but she's mine (smiling)

Just then Brooke walks back into the room in a different outfit. Peyton smiles and Brooke smiles back.

Peyton: I like that one the best of all your outfits!  
Brooke: (wearing a simple red top with a black skirt) I know that's why I put it on. (looking at Haley) So preggers how are you feeling?  
Haley: I'm ok actually

Peyton: I can't believe you kept this secret for 12 weeks

Haley: We just wanted to make sure everything was ok before we told Jamie and we didn't want to tell you guys because you all have big mouths!  
Brooke: I resent that

Peyton: But it's true

Brooke: I know but I still resent it.

The three women start laughing and there is a knock at the door.

Peyton: Come in

Sam walks in.

Brooke: Hey Sam

Sam: Um Lucas and Lindsay are here and Nathan wants to know when you're coming out to hang out with them

Peyton: We're on our way

Sam: Ok and can Jack and I go to a movie?

Brooke: I guess but be home by midnight

Sam: Ok, thanks you guys.

Peyton walks over to her purse that's lying on the bed and pulls out some money. She hands it to Sam.

Sam: Oh, I don't need money Haley paid me for babysitting Jamie today.

Peyton: (still holding out the money) Take it. It's better to be safe than sorry

Sam: (taking the money and smiling) Ok, thanks. Do you want us to drop Emma off at Haley and Nathan's or are you guys going to do that?  
Brooke: You take her and call us when you get out of the movie and we'll pick you up

Sam: We can walk home

Peyton: Not at night when it's dark. Brooke's right. We'll come get you!  
Sam: Ok

Peyton: And we'll take Emma because it's out of your way. Why don't we drop you off too?  
Sam: Really I think we can walk we do it all the time  
Peyton: I know but we're going into town any way we might as well take you

Haley: You just don't want to have to ride with Lucas and Lindsay  
Peyton: That's not true!  
Brooke: But thanks for pointing that out! Sam we'll take you into town

Sam: (laughing) Whatever works for me but you better get out there before Nathan freaks out!  
Peyton: (standing up) Ok, ok….

Peyton, Brooke, Haley and Sam walk out of the bedroom and into the living room. Lucas, Lindsay and Nathan are sitting there talking. Sam heads up the stairs.

Peyton: Can I get everyone a drink?  
Nathan: Scotch

Lucas: The same

Lindsay: Can I get a soda?  
Haley: Me too

Brooke: Martini for me

Peyton: Ok, I'll be right back

Brooke: I'll help you!

Peyton and Brooke walk out of the room and into the kitchen. They quickly get the drinks and head back to the living room. Peyton hands them out and then she and Brooke take seats on the fire place. No one really knows what to say. Peyton can't take the silence so she decides to start talking.

Peyton: So Lindsay how far along are you?  
Lindsay: 8 weeks

Peyton: That's still early

Lindsay: Yeah it is

Brooke: are you excited?  
Lindsay: Yeah…. I'm more nervous than anything

Brooke: You're going to be a great mother

Lindsay: (looking surprised) You really think so?  
Brooke: I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think so

Peyton: (without thinking) I'd love to be pregnant!

Everyone turns and looks at her. Brooke's eyes grow huge.

Brooke: You want to have a baby?  
Peyton: I guess at some point. I mean we have Emma so right now isn't the best time but I'd like to be pregnant and experience that

Brooke: Wow!  
Haley: Peyton Sawyer pregnant… I can't see it!  
Nathan: I can.

Lucas: (smiling) Me too

Brooke: Yeah, I think she'd look cute all fat and pregnant

Peyton: Ok enough about me… Have either of you guys started to think about names?  
Haley: No, we'll know more in 6 weeks when we can find out if it's a boy or girl

Peyton: You have to wait until week 18?  
Haley: It's best at that time

Lindsay: That's what they told me too but what do you think about those new ultrasounds?

Brooke: I thought my baby looked like an alien!

The room went silent and everyone looked at Brooke.

Brooke: (feeling uncomfortable) what?  
Haley: It's just that you've never really talked about you know…

Brooke: Well if I'm going to heal then I need to talk

Lucas: You sure do

Nathan: (looking at his watch) we should get going because we have to drop Emma off to my mom on the way

Peyton: We have to drop Sam and Jack at the movies too

Lucas: Ok, well why don't we take Sam and Jack and you guys take Emma and we'll meet at the restaurant?

Peyton: That sounds good.

Lindsay: Great let's go

Brooke: (screaming up the stairs) Sam, grab Emma and let's go.

Jack, Sam, and Emma come bopping down the stairs and they all leave to head their perspective ways. Once all the kids were settled the adults meet at the restaurant. Brooke and Peyton sit next to each other. Lindsay and Lucas sit next to each other and Nathan and Haley sit across from each other. They all order something to drink and their dinner. They eat and share small conversation. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton drink and drink. Brooke decides she isn't going to keep her emotions bottled up anymore…

Brooke: So Lucas tell me about Peyton's boyfriend Julian.

Peyton looks at Brooke.

Peyton: What are you talking about?  
Brooke: The other night Lucas said you two slept together after you broke up with Julian so who's Julian?  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Lucas: I don't know him. They weren't together when I was out there

Brooke: (slurring her words and looking at Peyton) Well if you weren't together when Lucas was out there then I guess the only one who knows about him is you, Peyton

Peyton: We're not talking about this now, Brooke!  
Brooke: Why the hell not?

Haley: Brooke, let it go. Peyton doesn't want to talk about him

Brooke: Haley, shut up! I've been dying to know all about him since the dinner party and she hasn't even mentioned him once!  
Nathan: Brooke, you're drunk and it's not the time or place to talk about him

Brooke: Well does anyone know anything about this Julian guy?  
Nathan: He's a jerk ok? He broke Peyton's heart

Brooke: That's funny because I thought she wasn't into guys

Peyton: Brooke, enough!  
Brooke: You won't talk about him so how am I supposed to know about him

Nathan: They were together after Lucas left.

Peyton: Nathan, stop!  
Lucas: (looking at Nathan) You knew about him?  
Nathan: Peyton told me about him

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) When?

Nathan: When I went to sign my contract with the Seattle Seahawks before my accident. I went to LA and saw Peyton

Haley: You did?  
Nathan: Yeah and she spilled her guts over a bottle of tequila

Brooke: Ok, tell me about him, Nathan

Nathan: I'm not going to do that, Brooke, and you're going to stop this right now!  
Peyton: Brooke, come on. Let's enjoy the rest of the night. We've been having a great time let it go.

Brooke: I can't.

Lindsay: Why don't I drive you guys home?  
Brooke: We're not going anywhere!  
Peyton: I'd love a ride home, Lindsay

Brooke: Oh there you go again Peyton running from things you don't want to talk about!  
Peyton: Brooke, stop it!  
Brooke: Tell me about him!  
Peyton: Fine! He was this amazing man. He's a producer and he was there when no one else was. We hooked up, lived together and he asked me to marry him ok?

Brooke: What? (looking shocked)  
Peyton: We were together a little over a year and he asked me to marry him. I told him I couldn't because I wasn't in love with him… He left me the next day.

Brooke: You couldn't marry him because of Lucas right?  
Peyton: No, I couldn't marry him because he wasn't the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with

Haley: Wow, you never told me about him

Peyton: Lucas showed up a few months later… I slept with him apparently.

Brooke: Why was Julian at your place when you woke up?  
Peyton: I used to get trashed and sleep with him all the time. Even after we broke up.

Brooke: Interesting

Lindsay: (seeing the sadness in Peyton's eyes) Peyt, you went through a lot in LA

Peyton: It's no big deal I just didn't see the point in bringing him up. It's not like we all haven't slept with or dated other people over the years

Haley: That's true

Brooke: (looking remorseful) I'm sorry, Peyt. I didn't mean to push you about him

Peyton: No big deal

Lucas: I'm sorry I brought him up the other night

Peyton: Me too

Nathan: Well not that I don't trust my mother but we should probably head home

Peyton: Yeah, we have to pick Sam and Jack up too.

Lindsay: Why don't you ride with us and we'll pick the kids up. You've all had a lot to drink tonight…

Haley: And Emma's probably asleep so you can just leave her at our house and get her in the morning

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) That sounds like a great plan. Thanks you guys

Haley: No problem  
Lucas: Let's get going.

The gang pays their bills and all head out. Brooke still wasn't satisfied with Peyton's answer about Julian but at least they started talking about him. Peyton knew this wasn't over and they'd have to hash him out some more. Everyone drove home in silence, it was a successful night… Anyway at least the older players didn't get into a fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning wasn't so pleasant in the Davis-Sawyer house. Brooke had a horrible hangover and Peyton decided to clean. The vacuum was running and Peyton had her music turned up loud. Brooke is lying in bed knowing that Peyton is doing this to punish her. She slowly rolls out and walks out of their room. She sees Sam dusting and Jack is washing the windows. Emma is sitting in her bouncy chair smiling and laughing at everyone. Brooke wonders what the hell is going on.

Brooke: What the hell are you doing?  
Peyton: (Still running the vacuum) What?  
Brooke: What the hell are you doing?  
Peyton: Huh?  
Brooke: (walking over to Peyton) Turn the damn vacuum off now!

Peyton jumps because Brooke is shouting and turns the vacuum off.

Peyton: What did you say?  
Brooke: I said what the hell are you doing?  
Peyton: (with a duh look on her face) Um cleaning!  
Brooke: Why the hell are you cleaning so early in the morning?  
Peyton: (laughing) Brooke, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon

Brooke: (Shouting) 2 o'clock!

Jamie (walking out of the kitchen) Yeah Aunt Brooke we thought you were never going to wake up!  
Brooke: (turning to look at Jamie) What are you doing here little man?  
Jamie: Mamma had a doctor's appointment and I didn't want to go so Aunt Peyton said I could hang out here. I'm polishing the furniture!

Brooke: That's great but what's with the cleaning frenzy?

Sam: Court

Brooke: Huh?  
Sam: The judge called this morning and he's coming tomorrow to do an inspection of the house and to spend time with us in our natural environment.

Brooke: (looking shocked) What?! Why didn't you wake me up and tell me this?  
Peyton: Because it's not like he's coming right now!  
Jamie: Aunt Peyton said the house has to sparkle so we're working hard to make it sparkle!

Brooke cracked a smile at that.

Brooke: What do you want me to do?  
Peyton: Go on a food run! I'm starving!  
Sam: Me too  
Jamie: I want pizza

Jack: Yeah, pizza sounds good!  
Sam: It does

Peyton: I guess order some pizza then

Brooke: Ok, will do! Then what?  
Peyton: You can fold the laundry on the couch!  
Brooke: (whining) But Peyton….

Sam: Seriously Brooke! Peyton spent the whole morning clean the house from top to bottom… She washed walls, scrubbed the toilets, did all the laundry in the whole house and all she's asking you to do is fold clothes and you're going to whine?

Brooke: (looking shocked) Well ok then I guess I'll get to work!

Brooke walks out of the room to order the pizza. Peyton turns and looks at the kids.

Peyton: Pizza won't be here for 45 minutes why don't you guys go for a swim or something….

Sam: Really?  
Peyton: Yeah and take J. Luke with you! Just keep an eye on him!  
Sam: Deal

Jamie: Yes! I've wanted to go swimming all day!  
Peyton: Well now you can go!

Sam: What are you going to do with Emma?  
Peyton: (looking at her baby girl) She looks kind of sleepy I think I'll go lay her down. She hasn't had a nap yet today.  
Sam: I'll lay her down since I'm going to go get ready to swim anyway

Peyton: Thanks Sam

Sam, carrying Emma, followed by Jack and Jamie heads up the stairs. Peyton picks up a bottle of water off the table and then sits down in the oversized chair. Her hair is a mess and she's exhausted. She closes her eyes for just a second and when Brooke re-enters the living room she finds Peyton sound asleep. She smiles at her beautiful fiancé and kisses her softly on the cheek. This causes Peyton to wake up.

Peyton: Oh, sorry I must of dozed off for a second.

Brooke: That's ok. You've worked hard today. Why didn't you wake me up?  
Peyton: Because I know how hungover tired Brooke is and I didn't want to deal with it!

Brooke gives her a dirty look and Peyton smiles. Sam, Jack, and Jamie come back down the stairs.

Sam: Ok, Emma's in there with her thumb in her mouth and I gave her her stuffed animal so she should be fine. We're going to hit the beach. Holler when the pizza's here.

Peyton: We'll do. Just keep your eyes on Jamie the whole time!  
Sam: I will, I promise

The kids head outside and Peyton doesn't move from her spot. Brooke smiles at her.

Brooke: Why don't you go take a nap and I'll fold the clothes and put them away. The rest of the place looks great!

Peyton: I'm fine

Brooke: Hey, are you mad at me about last night?  
Peyton: Why would I be mad at you?  
Brooke: Well let's see… I got drunk and pressed you about Julian

Peyton: I'm not mad I just wish if it was bothering you you would have talked to be before last night

Brooke: why didn't you tell me about him?  
Peyton: He was in the past…

Brooke: but you were with him for a year

Peyton: Brooke, let it go, please…

Brooke: I just can't. You must of felt something for him….

Peyton: I did but it just wasn't right.

Brooke: So you could be Mrs. Julian…

Peyton: Baker and no! I could also be Mrs. Lucas Scott but I'm not! I'm going to be Mrs. Brooke Davis if she stops obsessing about all the exs in my life!

Brooke smiles at the sound of that…

Brooke: Mrs. Brooke Davis huh?

Peyton: Well what did we decide?  
Brooke: I don't know… Emma Kate Davis-Sawyer so shouldn't we stick with that?

Peyton: Whatever you want to do

Brooke: I always wanted to be a Sawyer, remember?

Peyton: Ok then pretty soon you're going to be Mrs. Peyton Sawyer!

Brooke: (smiling) Sounds great!

Peyton: Now enough about Julian, Lucas and another guy we've been with. It's us now and that's all that matters!  
Brooke: You're right and I'm sorry

Peyton: Fold those clothes now will ya?  
Brooke: Ok, ok

Peyton lays her head back again and closes her eyes while Brooke smiles at her as she folds the clothes. Brooke knows that there is no other place she's rather be. This is her life and she just needs to let the past go. It's the past after all. She loves Peyton and Peyton loves her. That's all that matters! She smiles as she finishes the clothes and watches Peyton sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The visit with the judge went extremely well. In fact, it went better than even the judge had expected. Now was the moment everyone had been dreading. It was time to go to court and Sam would have to face her birth mother for the first time since she was a little girl.

Sam was dressed in a black skirt and a red tank top with a white short sleeve cardigan over it. She curled her hair and pulled it half up. She looked really nice. She is sitting in the living room biting her fingernails waiting for Peyton and Brooke to get ready. Emma was already at Haley and Nathan's and Jack didn't know how to deal so he took off for the morning. Sam was lost in her thoughts when Brooke entered the room.

Brooke: Hey kiddo

Sam jumps when she hears Brooke's voice

Brooke: Sorry didn't mean to scare you

Sam: I was just lost in my thoughts

Brooke: It's going to be ok….

Sam: You don't know that

Brooke: (smiling softly at her) I have faith sweetheart that everything's going to be fine

Peyton: (walking out of the bedroom) We better get going

Sam and Brooke both look at her as Sam stands up.

Sam: I don't want to see her!  
Brooke: It's going to be ok sweetheart. I promise

Peyton: Honey, all we need is for her to sign the papers. You'll have to see her all of ten minutes at the most

Sam: What if she doesn't sign the papers?  
Brooke: Then we take her to court

Sam: What if they make me live in foster care during the trail?

Peyton: We are your foster care and they won't remove you from our home

Sam: Are you sure?  
Peyton: Positive. Now let's go

Sam, Brooke and Peyton walk out of the house, all with somber looks on their faces. They were all worried about the 'what ifs' of the day and no one was talking. The ride to the courthouse was sure to be a long one. No one looking forward to what the day could bring or how it could all turn out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton, Brooke, and Sam are sitting in a little room in the courthouse. They are with their lawyer and they are waiting for Sam's birth mother to show up. A thin woman walks in with a folder in her hand. Their lawyer stands up and walks over and shakes the woman's hand.

Woman: Hello, I'm Colleen. I'm Mrs. Walker's court appointed attorney.

Lawyer: David Blakely I'm representing Samantha in this case.

Colleen: Well Ms. Walker isn't here yet so we'll give her a few more minutes

The time ticked on very slowly as the group of people waited for Ms. Walker to show up. After 45 minutes Colleen was about to call the judge for a new date when the door to the room opens. In walks a talk, slender dark haired woman who looks tired and hard up. She smiles softly at Sam and Sam's face drops. She didn't want to see her mother and all the abandonment issues came rushing back.

Colleen: Rebecca, you're late!

The woman in the doorway slowly takes the seat next to her lawyer.

Rebecca: I know. I'm sorry. I had to work over and then go home and change.

David stands up and walks to the phone in the room he makes a quick call and then takes his seat again.

David: The judge will be right in so we can get started.

Ten minutes pass and once again the door to the room opens. Sam smiles when she sees the judge who visited just a few days prior.

Judge: Hello, Samantha!

Sam: Hi Judge Wilson

Wilson: (Taking a seat) So we are here today to discuss the guardianship of Samantha Jean Walker

David: That's correct

Colleen: We are, your honor

Wilson: So what is the claim?  
David: My clients, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, would like to adopt Samantha. They legally can't because Ms. Walker never terminated her parental rights

Colleen: Ms. Walker and I met last week and she doesn't feel she should have to terminate her rights to her daughter

Wilson: I see

Sam's face drops and she grabs Brooke and Peyton's hands. She knew this wasn't going to be ok. She knew she was going to lose the only family that ever cared about her.

Wilson looks over some documents in front of him and then looks back to the people starting back at him.

Wilson: Ok, I think we can settle this today. I'm free all afternoon and Samantha is old enough that there is no sense to drag this out. Does anyone have an objection to that?  
Colleen: (looking at Rebecca who shakes her head no) We're ok with that

David: (also looking at the girls who shake their head no) We're ok with that too.

Wilson: Excellent. Ok, before we get started I'm going to make a request. Samantha, I want you to spend the afternoon with Rebecca. I want you two to talk and then I want to talk to Samantha alone.

Brooke goes to speak and Peyton grabs her hand to stop her. Wilson looks at Sam.

Wilson: Sam, do you have any objections to this? I can't in good faith terminate her rights without you at least talking to her…

Sam: (looking at Brooke and Peyton who both shake their heads yes) Ok, I'll do it…

Wilson: Ok, now Ms. Sawyer and Ms. Davis you must let them have the afternoon alone. I know it's going to be hard but you have too.

Peyton: (seeing the tears in Brooke's eyes) We will your honor

Wilson: Ok, Ms. Walker here's your chance. Samantha and you need to be back in this room by 6 o'clock. Ms. Davis and Ms. Sawyer you need to return at 7. I'd like an hour alone with Samantha after her visitation.

Everyone shakes their heads to agree.

Wilson: Perfect. You're all dismissed.

Wilson walks out slowly as the rest of them just sit there. Sam looks at Peyton and Brooke and they smile softly at her.

Brooke: (leaning over) It's one afternoon kiddo. It will be ok. Go and talk to her. You need to do that. Then tonight you'll be in bed at your house with your family

Peyton: Honey, it's going to be fine. We love you and we'll celebrate tonight when this is all over!

Sam: (with tears in her eyes) Ok… Come on Ms. Walker let's get going.

Sam and Rebecca stand up and walk out of the room. David and Colleen leave as well. Brooke holds it together until they are gone and then she breaks down in Peyton's arms. Peyton just holds her and lets her cry. Neither knows what's going to happen but they do know they don't want to lose Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a little diner across town Sam sits playing with the sugar packets avoiding eye contact with her "mother." Rebecca watches every move Sam makes and studies her closely. Sam starts to get annoyed with the woman.

Sam: What are you looking at?  
Rebecca: (surprisingly) You… You're so beautiful. I can't believe how grown-up you are

Sam: That's what happens when you leave someone for 10 years!  
Rebecca: Ok, Samantha! Let's just have it out right now. I was young and I didn't want a child. I couldn't take care of you nor did I want too but now I'm older and I can take care of you now and maybe I should try

Sam: Do you really think after all these years I want you as my mother? You left me. I was a little girl. I was scared and you told me it would be ok and you'd be back to get me later. When you said later I didn't think you meant 10 years! Then you tell me you didn't want me. Do you really think I want to live with you? I was beaten, ate out of trash cans, slept on park benches, burned by cigarettes, and so much more. It's because you couldn't take care of me! Well I don't want you to take care of me now! If you really wanted me you would have come back for me years ago. You just want me know because someone else well I don't want to be your daughter! I don't want anything to do with you! I want to be in Peyton and Brooke's family. I have two parents who love me and a baby sister that only laughs when I'm around and that's the family I want. I don't want a family with a woman who feels guilty because someone else finally wants to take care of me! You're selfish and I can't believe you'd want to take this away from me!

Sam starts to cry and Rebecca gets up and moves to the over side of the table. She wraps her arm around Sam and she shrugs it off. Rebecca just sits there.

Rebecca: Sam, I'm so sorry. Please, honey, give me another chance. I can be a good mother

Sam: You had your chance and you didn't want it. Now I have a chance to be with these amazing people and you're taking that away from me… why?

Rebecca: because I'm your mother

Sam: You gave birth to me and for that I'm thankful and that does make you my mother but it doesn't make you my mom. Brooke and Peyton are my moms and that's who I want to be with and that's what I'm going to tell the judge. I'm sorry if that hurts you but you don't love me and I don't even know who you are. Please just sign the papers.

With that Sam pushed Rebecca out of the way and left the diner. She didn't want to spend anymore time with her she needed to be alone. She had to be. She went down the street to TRIC hoping Peyton was there. She needed to be with her parents. She ran up the stairs and into Peyton's office. Sitting on the couch with Emma was Brooke she rushes over and collapses in her arms. Brooke just hugs her. Peyton walks in with a pizza to see the scene and joins the pair on the couch. She gives Brooke the "What happened look?" and Brooke gives her the "I don't know look." They all sit there for a minute then Sam pulls away still sobbing.

Sam: (looking at Brooke) She didn't even want me. She never missed me and now she just wants me because you guys do. Please, please don't let her take me from you…. Please, moms….

Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She starts to cry and Peyton gets between both of them and wraps her arms around them both with tears streaming down her face as well.

Peyton: I promise both of you that everything will be ok… I will not let her break this family up. I promise

Brooke: Peyt, you can't promise that

Peyton: The hell I can't. If I have to I'll fight dirty. This is our family and you know how important family is to me Brooke.

Brooke just smiles at Peyton. Sam does too.

Peyton: I'm going to call Judge Wilson and let him know Sam's here so we don't get in any trouble or cause any problems. You two start eating and I'll be right back.

Peyton walks away and Brooke and Sam do what they are told. They all just wanted this day to be over and be at home as a family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judge Wilson wasn't thrilled that Sam left but he understood. He had his meeting with Sam and everyone was now back in the room waiting to hear what he had to say. He wasn't going to make this easy on Rebecca or Brooke and Peyton. He wanted to make sure he made the right choice.

Wilson: Glad we're all back. Now I'd like to ask some questions. Ms. Walker, did you ever visit Sam in the last 10 years?  
Rebecca: (looking down) No, I didn't

Wilson: Why not?  
Rebecca: I don't know…

Wilson: You know you can visit child in foster care and group homes right?

Rebecca: (softly) Yes, I'm aware of that

Wilson: Ok, Brooke

Brooke jumps a little

Brooke: Yes your honor

Wilson: Well I want to know why you and Peyton think Sam will be better off with you then her birth mother?

Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton nods her head telling her to answer the question.

Brooke: We love Sam your honor. I can't say that Sam will be better off with us because I don't know what kind of mother Rebecca would be but I know what kind of mother she has been… She dropped her five year old off at a group home telling her she'd be back and never returned. Then Sam was bounced from home to home. She was abused and treated badly. Half the time no one knew where she was and no one cared. Now she has a roof over her head, a bed to sleep in, she always wears clean clothes, and she has rules and structure but the most important thing is she has love because Peyton and I love Sam and we couldn't imagine our lives without her.

Wilson: Thank you Ms. Davis. Ms. Sawyer, I read in your file that you were adopted… Don't you think you would have been better off with your birth parents?

Peyton: No! My birth mother and father had a lot of problems and having a child wasn't in the cards for them. My parents were the best parents in the world and they loved me and took care of me. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I met my birth mother before she died and we did have a relationship but I never saw her as my mother. I couldn't.

Wilson: As you know I talked with Samantha earlier today and we all know what she wants. She wants to stay with Brooke and Peyton but really we like to keep families together and if Rebecca is able to care for Sam she should get that opportunity to do so.

Sam's face drops and tears start streaming down her face. Judge Wilson notices and he smiles at her softly.

Wilson: Samantha… let me finish. Don't start crying yet

Sam: I'm sorry, your honor

Wilson: At the same time, Rebecca has had 10 years to show her ability to care for Sam and she hasn't. Sam has had a terrible life and she's finally happy and with a family that loves her. With that said, I rule in favor of Samantha. I am terminating all parental rights and allowing the adoption process to continue. Rebecca, you may only have contact with Samantha if she seeks it. (handing Rebecca some paperwork) please sign all the marked areas. (looking at Brooke and Peyton) Don't make me regret my decision. Take great care of Sam, she deserves it! This hearing is adjourned

Sam looks at Brooke and Peyton who both have tears streaming down there faces. Sam's face matches. She didn't think she'd be going home with them tonight and she couldn't believe she was. Brooke, Peyton and Sam all stood up and shared a group hug. The judge smiles as he walks out the door. Rebecca signs the papers and then stands and looks at Sam. She didn't even have tears in her eyes.

Rebecca: Please take care of her…

Peyton: (Turning to look at her) Of course we will. We love her

With that Rebecca leaves the room followed by Colleen and David after he shakes their hands. Peyton looks at Brooke and Sam and smiles.

Peyton: Come on you two let's go pick up Emma and celebrate just the four of us!

Brooke: Five! We need to get Jack too.

Sam: (hugging them both again) Thank you for loving me…

Brooke: Oh honey how could we not?

Peyton: Sam, you're easy to love sweetheart. Now we'll take you wherever you want to go tonight.

Sam: (smiling) Home… I want to go home and have pizza and movie night with my moms and my baby sister…

Peyton: (Smiling) Then that's what we'll do…

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and Sam walks in front of them. They all have huge smiles on their faces. This is the way it was supposed to be and tonight was going to be the best night ever in the Davis-Sawyer household… their family was together and happy and there wasn't anything that was going to take that away from them ever again….


	34. Chapter 34: at last

**Chapter 33: At Last…**

Peyton had just gotten Emma to fall asleep and was going to look over some work she had been neglecting all day. Emma was asleep on her chest and she was rubbing her back. Life had been crazy but good since their day in court. School was starting in two weeks but they had done a ton of fun stuff. Peyton and Brooke took Sam and Jack to Disneyworld because they had never been there. Jamie was mad because he couldn't go but Brooke told him that when Emma gets old enough they'd all go together. They also took Sam and Jack white water rafting and on a few other trips. Haley and Nathan kept Emma every time they were gone. Haley told Nathan it was good practice for when they had their baby. The stress of being away from Peyton and Brooke had made Emma a very colicky baby when they were home and they found themselves holding her a lot more then they were used too.

Life was really good. Everyone was coexisting and they were even back to having group dinners with no one fighting.

Peyton continued to rub Emma's back until she found herself drifting off to sleep. It was a picture perfect moment that Brooke would have love to have if she didn't come crashing through the door.

Brooke: (shouting as she opens the door) Peyton, Peyton, where are you?

The door slams and Emma starts screaming. Brooke looks and sees Peyton jump from all the noise. A look of sorrow fills her face.

Brooke: Oh, honey I didn't see you guys there.

Peyton gave Brooke a dirty look and Brooke laughed.

Brooke: It's not that bad baby. She'll go back to sleep…. Eventually

Peyton: You didn't just spend the better part of your day trying to get her to sleep

Brooke: No, I didn't. I just spent the better part of my day trying to figure out what states we can get married in!

Peyton smiles at Brooke. She rubs Emma's back and the baby starts to drift back to sleep. Brooke walks over and sits next to Peyton kissing her softly on the cheek.

Peyton: So where can we get married?

Peyton already knew this and she tried to talk to Brooke about it a couple of times but she just let Brooke talk.

Brooke: That doesn't matter! I know where we're getting married!  
Peyton: Oh you do do you? (raising her eyebrows at Brooke)  
Brooke: You told me I get to be the Bridezilla and you'd just go along with whatever I wanted

Peyton: I know baby. I'm just teasing. Where do you want to get married?  
Brooke: Vermont on Christmas Eve

Peyton looked at Brooke funny

Peyton: Vermont on Christmas Eve

Brooke: Yeah… White Christmas (Starting to sing) Snow, Snow, Snow, Snow….

Peyton: White Christmas? What are you talking about?  
Brooke: Haven't you ever seen the Christmas classic White Christmas?

Peyton: My mom died when I was 8… the only Christmas shows I watched were the Christmas Story and whatever was on TV, so no I've never seen it….

Brooke: I figured you say that (pulling a DVD out of her bag) so I rented it so we could watch it and you could see why I want to have our wedding in Vermont on Christmas Eve

Peyton: Baby, I told you we could get married wherever and whenever you wanted…. I don't need to see a movie to understand. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it

Brooke: (smiling at Peyton) I want you to watch this movie!

Peyton rolls her eyes but smiles at Brooke.

Peyton: Ok, but you have to make me some popcorn!

Brooke smiles at Peyton and then kisses her on the cheek.

Brooke: Deal.

Brooke gets up and walked into the kitchen. Peyton gets up and head up the stairs to lay Emma in her crib. When Peyton returned Brooke was sitting on the couch in her pajamas with a bottle of wine and a huge bowl of popcorn. Peyton smiled at her. She sure did love her and she would do anything to make her happy.

Brooke: How about you go slip into something more comfortable and then we can relax. Jack and Sam are on that camping trip and Emma's asleep so it's just the two of us tonight…

Peyton: (smiling) Oh Miss Emma will probably be up but slipping into my pajamas sounds wonderful so I'll be right back

Peyton walks out of the room only to return a few minutes later in a pair of boy shorts and t-shirt. Her long beautiful legs were showing and Brooke smiled.

Brooke: You know Broody was right you have nice legs.

Peyton: (Smiling) And you have a nice ass!  
Brooke: It's gotten so big since we've been together I'd hardly call it nice.

Peyton walks over and sits down next to Brooke and grabs her face.

Peyton: Brooke Davis you have the nicest ass in Tree Hill

Brooke smiles and leans in to kiss Peyton. Then she pulled away throwing popcorn at Peyton. Peyton laughs.

Peyton: Now what is this movie about?

Brooke: The Army

Peyton: (raising her eyebrows) And this makes you want to get married in Vermont on Christmas Eve how?  
Brooke: (Laughing) It's about more than that Peyton

Peyton: Then tell me a little about it

Brooke: (sighing) Ok, ok it's about two World War II U.S. Army buddies, who after the war, they make it big in nightclubs, radio, and then on Broadway. They become the hottest act around and eventually become producers. After a few years on Broadway, the show is in Florida. While at the Florida Theatre, they receive a letter from "Freckle-Faced Haynes, the dog-faced boy", a mess sergeant they knew in the war, asking them to audition his two sisters. When they go to the club Betty reveals that her sister, Judy, sent the letter. Bob and Phil help Betty and Judy escape their landlord and the local sheriff. The boys do the song "Sisters" to a record as the girls escape to the train. Phil gives Betty and Judy the train tickets that he and Bob were intending to use. When Bob and Phil arrive on the train, they have no tickets. Using "his arm" again, Phil gets Bob to agree to travel with the girls to Vermont for the holidays. They discover that the Columbia Inn in Pine Tree, Vermont, is run by their former commanding officer, Major General Tom Waverly, and it's about to go bankrupt because of the lack of snow and consequent lack of patrons. The guys along with the girls deciding to help out and bring business in, by bringing their entire Broadway cast up and add Betty and Judy where they can. Bob discovers the General's rejected attempt at rejoining the army, and decides to prove to the General that he isn't forgotten. Bob calls Ed Harrison, an old army friend, now host of a successful variety show. When Bob wants to make a pitch on the show to all the men under the command of the General in the war, Harrison suggests they go all out and put the show on television, playing up the "schmaltz" factor of the General's situation and generating lots of free advertising for Wallace and Davis. Overhearing only this, the housekeeper, Emma Allen, tells Betty. Bob tells Ed that isn't the idea and that he only wishes to make a pitch to get as many people from their division to Pine Tree for the show on Christmas Eve. The misunderstanding causes Betty to leave for a job at the Carousel Club in New York, after Phil and Judy fake their engagement in the hope of bringing Betty and Bob closer together. On the Ed Harrison Show, Bob asks all the veterans of the 151st Division living in the New England area to come to Pine Tree, Vermont on Christmas Eve. All is set right when Betty sees Bob's pitch on the Ed Harrison show. She returns to Pine Tree just in time for the show on Christmas Eve. Believing all of his suits had been sent to the cleaners, General Waverly concludes that he'll have to appear in his old uniform. When the General enters the lodge where the show is to take place, he is greeted by his former division to a rousing chorus of "We'll Follow the Old Man", and moments later is notified that snow is falling. In a memorable finale, Bob and Betty declare their love, as do Phil and Judy. The background of the set is removed to show the snow falling in Pine Tree. Everyone raises a glass, toasting, "May your days be merry and bright; and may all your Christmases be white.

(summary of movie came from .org/wiki/White_Christmas_(film))

Brooke takes a deep breath and smiles at Peyton

Peyton: Well since you just told me the whole plot and everything that happens I guess I don't have to watch it now do I?

Brooke: (laughs) You're watching it because I want you to see how wonderful it is and fall in love with it like I did…

Peyton: Ok, ok turn it on

Brooke and Peyton settle in and Brooke pushes play on the TV. They sit and watch the movie. At the end, Peyton has tears in her eyes and so does Brooke.

Peyton: That was a great movie

Brooke: I know… Now do you see why I want to get married there?  
Peyton: Yes, and we can. Tomorrow we'll start looking for places

Brooke: Deal

Peyton: I'm so tired…

Brooke: Me too

Peyton: I'm going to go check on Emma and I'll meet you in bed?  
Brooke: Sounds great

Peyton leans in and kisses Brooke. They both stand up. Peyton heading up to check on Emma, Brooke to bed. This was a perfect day and Brooke was relieved that she finally got Peyton to set a wedding date. She'd been asking and Peyton kept saying whenever so she was happy Peyton agreed to the date. They were going to have a lot of work ahead of them because Brooke Davis' wedding to Peyton Sawyer was going to be perfect… if it killed her. After all she's waited her whole life for this to happen and her dreams were finally going to come true….

* * *

Peyton was in her office. Her head was on her desk when Brooke walked in. Brooke had a worried look on her face.

Brooke: Peyton?

Peyton jumped up and Brooke started to laugh. She had a paper stuck to her face.

Peyton: What's so funny?  
Brooke: (walking over and grabbing the paper off her face) Reading these are you?  
Peyton: Yeah I guess I dozed off.

Brooke: You've been kind of tired lately

Peyton: I know and I don't know why

Brooke: You've been taking your medication right?  
Peyton: Of course

Brooke: You sleeping alright?

Peyton: I guess so

Brooke: Well maybe you should go to the doctor just to have a check up

Peyton: (Seeing the worried look on her face) Ok, I will honey. Now I know you're not here to check up on me so what brings you by in the middle of the day?

Brooke: (holding out a pamphlet) I found it!  
Peyton: Found what?

Brooke: Where we're going to get married

Peyton: (with a smile on her face) Oh let me see, where?  
Brooke: Round Barn Farms in Waitsfield, Vermont

Peyton takes the pamphlet out of Brooke's hand a looks at it.

Brooke: It looks like in the movie and they do winter weddings… Look at the Round Barn that's where our union would take place and the hotel has 12 rooms so we can rent them out…. Please tell me you love it… Please

Peyton: (smiling at Brooke) I love it. It's the perfect place. Let's call and see what we can do

Brooke: I can have Millicent call and make the arrangements for the date and the rooms. We need to get everything else in order

Peyton: (laughing) Brooke, it's August we have plenty of time sweetheart…

Brooke: I just want it to be perfect

Voice: What to be perfect?

Peyton looks up and Brooke turns around standing there is Lucas, both a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Lucas: What to be perfect?

Peyton: Hey Luke what are you doing here?

Lucas: I was down in the club and thought I'd see if you wanted to get some lunch. Now what were you two talking about?

Peyton: Um… our wedding

Lucas: (smiling at them) Cool did you finally set a date?

Brooke: Yeah, Christmas Eve in Vermont. Will you be able to attend?

Lucas: Wouldn't miss it for the world… So um lunch you two?

Brooke: That's be great

They both look at Peyton

Peyton: Sure, why not

The three walk out of the studio talking and laughing like old times. Lucas was really trying and Peyton and Brooke appreciated that. They wanted to be friends and were glad they were making their way back to having that.

* * *

Brooke is sitting on the couch in the living room holding Emma. Peyton was late, really late and she hadn't called yet. Brooke picks up her phone and starts to dial it when the home phone starts ringing. Brooke gets up and answers it.

Brooke: Hello?

_Voice: Hey Brooke_

Brooke: Lucas?

_Lucas: Brooke, I'm at Memorial Hospital…_

Brooke's heart stops and she drops to the floor with Emma…. She is silent for a few minutes and then she takes a deep breath

Brooke: What's wrong?

_Lucas: It's Peyton_

Brooke: (starting to cry but screaming) Lucas, what happened?!

_Lucas: I'm not sure yet. They won't tell me anything. I was doing inventory at the bar and she came down. She came over to talk to me and she got light headed and passed out. I rushed her here Brooke._

Brooke: I'm on my way Lucas!

Brooke hung up the phone and got up off the floor. She rushed out the door putting Emma in her seat and rushes to the hospital. She gets there and sees Lucas sitting in a chair. She hands Emma to Lucas and then heads right to the nurse's station.

Brooke: Hello, I'm Brooke Davis… I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer

Nurse: Hello Ms. Davis. She's in with the doctor right now in room 3. You can head right in

Brooke walks down the hallway and into room 3. Peyton is sitting there and Brooke's worried look fades a little.

Brooke: What the hell is going on P. Sawyer?

Peyton: I just got a little light headed and Lucas rushed me here. I'm fine really

Brooke: (looking at the doctor) Is she?

Dr: Well I'm running some tests so I'll know more in a little bite. I'm Dr. Franks

Brooke: Brooke Davis, I'm Peyton's fiancée

Dr. Franks: Nice to meet you. When the results are in I'll let you know what I've found out

Brooke: Ok, thanks

The doctor walks out of the room and Brooke goes and sits next to Peyton on the bed.

Brooke: So you trying to give me a heart attack?

Peyton: No, honey. I'm so sorry

Brooke: Does your kidneys hurt or anything?

Peyton: No… (looking away)

Brooke: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! Are you laying to me?  
Peyton: I've had a little back pain but nothing serious

Brooke: Have you been taking your medication?

Peyton: Yes

Brooke: Are you laying to me?

Peyton: No, I've been taking it. I promise

Brooke: Peyton, this is serious… You could need different meds or something

Peyton: I'm sure it's fine, Brooke. You worry too much

Brooke: Peyton, you're my life and if I lost you…

Peyton: (grabbing Brooke's face) Honey, don't worry you're not going to lose me. I'm just a little light headed and I'm sure I'll be fine

Lucas walks in the door carrying Emma. Emma's arms go out to Peyton and Peyton smiles. Lucas walks closer to the bed and Peyton reaches for Emma.

Lucas: So what's going on?

Brooke: We don't know yet.

Lucas: She looks a lot better than she did earlier

Peyton: I'm fine you guys

Lucas: You weren't fine

Peyton ignores Lucas' comment and starts playing pat-a-cake with Emma who is smiling.

Lucas: Do you mind if I stay and see what's going on?

Brooke: No, its fine  
Peyton: Fine with me

Lucas: Coffee you two

Peyton: No thanks

Brooke: I'll take some tea

Lucas: I'll be right back

Lucas walks out of the room and Peyton continues to play with Emma. Brooke studies her for a while until Peyton looks up her.

Peyton: What's the look for Brooke?

Brooke: I just want the doctor to get back in here so I can take my girls home

Peyton: I'm fine really!  
Brooke: If you don't mind I'll just wait for the doctor to tell me that!  
Peyton: (smiling) fine

Brooke and Peyton sit a little longer playing with their daughter and Lucas returns after a few minutes. They talk waiting for the doctor. After about 20 minutes the doctor comes back into the room.

Dr. Franks: Well I have some good news… You're going to be just fine Ms. Sawyer

Peyton: See Brooke I told you

Dr. Franks: You're iron is low and that's probably because of the medicine and lack of protein so I'm going to give you a shot tonight and then you can get a shot once a month. If you do that everything will be fine

Peyton: Sounds great

Brooke: So she's ok?

Dr. Franks: She will be just fine

Brooke: Can she go home?  
Dr. Franks: As soon and I give her the shot

Brooke: Perfect

Dr. Franks: A nurse will be in in a few minutes to give you your shot and then you can go home

Brooke: Great thank you

The doctor walks out of the room and Lucas starts laughing. Brooke looks at him with a mean look on his face.

Brooke: What?  
Lucas: Well the last time I checked Peyton wasn't your five year old daughter and she can talk for herself

Brooke: What's that supposed to mean?  
Lucas: You didn't let her say one word to the doctor

Brooke: Well I'm worried about her

Lucas: I can see that but maybe Peyton has some questions of her own

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) Did you have some questions, sweetheart?

Peyton: (laughing) No, I'm fine. Why don't you take Emma home and I'll have Lucas take me back to Tric to get my car

Brooke: (looking mad) Um, absolutely not! Lucas can take Emma home and I'll take you home then Lucas and I can go and get your car. You need to rest baby

Lucas: (laughing again) I'd love to take Emma and I'll swing by and pick up Lindsay and we'll get your car and dinner…

Brooke: Great idea!

Lucas: (walking over and taking Emma) Come on baby girl.  
Peyton: Thanks Lucas

Lucas: No problem… See you guys in a few

Brooke: You know what Luke would you and Lindsay mind keeping Emma tonight?  
Lucas (Looking shocked) Um… no we wouldn't but are you sure?

Brooke: She hasn't been sleeping well and neither has Peyton or myself. You two might not get a lot of sleep but I think Peyton needs a good night's rest.  
Lucas: We can help you out no problem

Brooke: Thanks

Peyton: Brooke, you don't have to do that. I'm fine

Brooke: It's settled! Thanks Lucas

Lucas: No problem. We'll still get your car and then we'll get some stuff for Emma.

Brooke: Great! Thank you!

Lucas: Really I'm honored (looking at Emma) Come on sweetie you get to stay with Uncle Lucas and Aunt Lindsay tonight. Bye guys

Lucas, carrying Emma, walks out the door. Peyton looks at Brooke.

Peyton: Uncle Lucas and Aunt Lindsay?

Brooke: He's trying!

Peyton: He's now our kid's uncle?  
Brooke; I guess so…

Peyton: Whatever… Get that nurse in here baby I want to go home

Brooke: Ok

Brooke walks out and with in minutes Peyton has her shot and they are on their way home. Brooke is overly protective of Peyton the rest of the night and won't let her do anything. She makes her soup and they watch movies all night. Peyton falls asleep in Brooke's arms and they both have smiles on their faces. Brooke has an extra tight hold on Peyton… She can't lose her and tonight scared the hell out of her and she'll make sure to keep an extra close eye on the love of her life.

* * *

The next morning Peyton is still sleeping and Brooke is sitting on her computer Googling away. Peyton wakes up and smiles at her.

Peyton: Morning baby

Brooke: Morning

Peyton: what are you doing?  
Brooke: Looking for things for our wedding

Peyton sits right up and moves closer to Brooke. She looks over her shoulder

Peyton: What are you looking for?  
Brooke: Cakes, flowers, dresses, you name it I'm looking for it!

Peyton: Have you found anything you like yet?

Brooke: (Smiling at Peyton's excitement) Of course! I was just waiting for you to get up so you could help me decided

Peyton: (laughing) Well I'm up now and I have a pretty light day at work so how about we both call in sick and spend the whole day planning our wedding?

Brooke's face fills with the biggest smile ever. She leans in and kisses Peyton.

Brooke: Really?

Peyton: (smiling) Really

Brooke: I'm so glad you hear you say that… (looking away with a sad look on her face)

Peyton notices right away. She frowns

Peyton: Brooke, what's the matter?

Brooke: (softly) Nothing…

Peyton: B. Davis, you can't lie to me… I know you better than anyone so what's going on?

Brooke: (with a tear streaming down her face) It's just that you haven't seemed really interested in the details for our wedding. You keep telling me whatever I want is fine and I just feel like you might be having second thoughts….

Peyton's face drops. She didn't realize she had made Brooke feel this way and she felt really bad. She wraps her arms around Brooke.

Peyton: Baby, I'm so sorry. I'd never have second thoughts about spending the rest of my life with you… I was just trying to let you be the bride and let you have your fairytale wedding… I'm sure you never pictured your wedding being with a girl so I didn't want to take away the dreams you had… You know me… I never thought about happiness or weddings that wasn't me but you've been planning your wedding since we were eight. First you were going to marry our second grade teacher Mr. Evans, then you were going to marry Richard Gear, then it was Blake Smith in seventh grade and the list goes on and on… At one point I think you were going to marry Lucas Scott but I never heard you mention the fact that you wanted to marry Peyton Sawyer… so I was just trying to give you your space and let you plan your dream wedding… I'm sorry I made you feel like I wasn't interested in our wedding….

Brooke: (sniffling) The truth is I've always imagined that my wedding would we with my P. Sawyer… But how was I supposed to tell you that? We were the most popular kids in school and we couldn't be gay plus I was and I didn't think you were… I've always thought of this day with you… That's why I want it to be so perfect because being with you is perfect. You make me so extremely happy Peyton and I can't believe that this is happening and that we're going to get married and spend the rest of our life together. You're everything and I want to make our wedding the most perfect day two people have ever had on their wedding day

Peyton: (leaning over and kissing Brooke) Then we better get started because we only have a few months and I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of

Brooke: (smiling) I already do…

Peyton leans over and kisses Brooke again. Brooke smiles at her. She then turns back to the computer and Peyton's gaze follows.

Brooke: Want to see what I've found?

Peyton: Sure but one thing…

Brooke's face drops. She didn't know what she was going to say…

Brooke: Ok, what?

Peyton: We each have to find our own thing to wear and not share it with each other… It's bad lucky to see the bride in her dress before the wedding…

A huge smile fills Brooke's face.

Brooke: Deal but I was going to make our dresses…

Peyton: Make your own but not mine… I want mine to be a surprise  
Brooke: Deal…

The girls spent the rest of the day in bed planning their wedding. Peyton didn't realize how much time was going to be needed to get everything together. They were going to need the next 4 months to plan and she was ok with that. The rest of their lives were going to be spent together and that's all that mattered to both of them….


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note

I'm sorry for the lack of update in my story. I don't know how I want the next chapter to go. I've sat down several times to write and nothing… I'm hoping soon it will come to me. I'm working on it I just don't want it to be crappy. Thank you for your patience and I promise there will be more soon.


	36. Chapter 36

AN: I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I don't know how long this update is going to be because I'm just going to type and see what happens. I'm going to change my writing style in this chapter… If you guys hate it let me know and I'll go back to what I was doing before. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 34: Romantic Getaway and Sneaky Secrets**

Peyton was sitting at her desk reading the new contracts. She has just signed three new bands and would have to go to LA. She didn't want to but the bands were in LA so she had to go. Emma was sitting on the floor playing on her blanket and every once in a while she'd look over at her momma and smile. Peyton loved that little smile. Peyton decided that she needed a break so she got up and picked Emma up off the floor and headed downstairs to see what Lucas was doing.

As she walked into the club from the stairs to her office she saw a familiar brunette sitting at the bar talking with Lucas. She wondered what Brooke was up to and why she wasn't at work. Peyton approached the two quietly. Lucas noticed her and she told him to be quiet. She slowly walked up and kissed Brooke quickly on the cheek. Brooke jumped and Emma started giggling.

"What are you do, P. Sawyer? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' Brooke asked as she took Emma from Peyton and kissed the baby softly on the head.

Lucas started laughing and Brooke just gave him a dirty look. "Sorry" he said as he walked away to get Peyton an ice tea.

"No, baby I'm not trying to kill you! I just thought it would be funny to sneak up on you." Peyton answered as she kissed Brooke and took the stool next to her fiancée. "So what brings you to the club today?"

"I am actually here to see if you wanted to go to lunch because I want to tell you all about this order I just got faxed to my office."

"Oh, well lunch would be great! I am a little hungry." Peyton replied thinking about the last time she ate.

"When are you free to go?" Brooke asked as her brown eyes sparkled at Peyton

"Right now!"

"Well then let's go" Brooke said as she stood up from the bar stool she was sitting on.

Lucas returned with Peyton's ice tea and they gave him their apologies before walking out of the club and down the road to the little sandwich shop. They both ordered club sandwiches with chips and diet cokes before finding a table to wait for their order to come up. Brooke smiled at Peyton and Peyton returned the smile.

"So what's with all the excitement over a faxed in order?" Peyton asked rolling her eyes at Brooke.

"It's from New York!" Brooke said sort of loudly "It's for a wedding dress" She continued

"So" Peyton said again

Peyton was trying to play it cool and not show any emotion but she already knew about the faxed in order from New York because it was hers. Brooke wanted to make Peyton's dress so badly and she'd been giving her crap about it. And Peyton wanted Brooke to make it but she didn't want Brooke to know she was making it. Lindsay had suggested that Peyton fax in the order from her New York office so that Brooke could make it and she wouldn't know it was Peyton's. So today when Lindsay was in New York she did that for Peyton.

"So? … So? For all we know this wedding dress could be for anyone in New York and I haven't had an order in a long time so it was nice to get one today!" Brooke said kind of pouty

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry I wasn't more excited for you. I'm sure this order is going to be amazing."

Brooke smiled at Peyton "Oh, it is. The design that was faxed with the order is beautiful. The order said that it should be used as a guided and I can change it to give it my signature flare."

"That's really great, Brooke. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job!" Peyton replied smiling, not only because of how happy Brooke was, but because when Brooke saw her on their wedding day wearing that dress it would mean the world to her.

"Thanks honey. So how's the music business?" Brooke asked as the girl at the counter delivered their sandwiches.

Peyton smiled coyly "Well…" She started

Brooke cutting her off, "Well what?!"

Peyton laughed "Excuse me but if you'd let me finish then I would have told you what!"

"Ok, I'm sorry baby. I'll let you talk… So how is business?" Brooke asked and then took a bite of her sandwich

"Well, I signed 3 new bands today!"

Brooke smiled ear to ear "That's great, baby! So you'll be working some extra hours to get them going?"

"Well…" Peyton said again grinning slyly at Brooke

"I don't like how you keep saying well and pausing dramatically!" Brooke stated with a pouty look on her face.

"I think you're going to be a little upset about this…"

"Upset about you working extra hours, never!"

"It's not the hours I'm worried about… It's where I'll be working those extra hours…"

Brooke looked at Peyton in confusion, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The bands are in LA, Brooke"

"So, ok… When will the y be arriving in Tree Hill?"

"That's just it, Brooke, they're not coming to Tree Hill… I'm going to LA"

Brooke's face dropped and she looked at Peyton in disbelief, "Oh, I see so when do you have to leave?"

"In a few days…" Peyton said as she reached across the table and grabbed Brooke's hand

"Oh, how long are you going to be gone for?" Brooke asked sadly

"Just a few weeks" Peyton said smiling softly at Brooke

"Can the kids and I go with you?" Brooke asked sheepishly

"Sam has school"

"Yeah, I guess so" Brooke looked sad and Peyton felt horrible

"I have to go, honey" Peyton said as a sad looked crossed her face "I don't have assistances that can take care of this for me"

"Can't you hire some?" Brooke asked batting her eyes at Peyton

Peyton smiled at her "Honey, I wish I could but I have to do this…"

"I know you do it's just going to be hell around here without you."

"I was kind of thinking that we'd go away for a few days before I left…" Peyton said with a huge smile "Or you could fly out for a few days while I'm gone"

Brooke's face lit up "We'll do both! We'll go away for a few days before you leave and then midway through your trip I'll come out and say with you for a few days"

"That sounds like a great plan. So where do you want to go this weekend?" Peyton asked as she took a bite of her sandwich

"You plan it Peyton. Surprise me!"

"ok, but no bitching when it isn't the most romantic, biggest, fanciest place or there's no place to shop!"

Brooke reached across the table and smacked Peyton in the arm and rolled her eyes at her "I would never. Besides, we only need a nice room" Brooke said raising her eyebrows at Peyton

Emma starts fussing in the high chair at the end of the table "Oh do you feel left out sweetie?" Peyton asked the little girl as she lifted her out of the high chair. "Momma's sorry she's ignoring you"

Brooke came around the table and slid into the booth next to Peyton "Mommy's sorry too baby girl. We were talking too much and paying too little attention to our baby girl. We won't do that again" Brooke said kissing Emma on the head

The woman finished their lunch while playing with their daughter. When they were finished they got up and left the shop and walked back to the club. Brooke paused outside and Peyton stopped next to her. "Well baby I need to get back to Clothes Over Bros but I'll see you tonight. Family dinner?"

"Dinner tonight would be wonderful! You cooking?" Peyton said as she opened the door to the club

"I'm cooking. Now you get your ass in there and plan my romantic getaway" Brooke said before leaning in and kissing Peyton on the lips.

Peyton kissed her back and Brooke slowly pulled away. "Don't work too late tonight baby" She said before turning to walk away

"Ok I won't and I love you" Peyton said smacking Brooke's ass as she started to walk away

Brooke turned back and looked at her "I love you too, P. Sawyer"

Peyton smiled and Brooke smiled back. Peyton walked into the club where Haley was sitting on a stool talking to Lucas.

"Hey you guys!" Peyton said and Emma started reaching for her Aunt Haley.

"Hey" Haley said taking Emma from Peyton "I was looking for you. I wanted to know how the contracts went with the bands"

"Great!" Peyton said with a smile "I signed all three. I'm heading to LA next week"

"You are?" Haley asked a little surprised "Is Brooke ok with that?"

"Well…" Peyton sighed "Not exactly but she understands.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Haley asks

"A few weeks. I'm not sure. I have to meet with the bands and set up recording and different things. It shouldn't be too long but I'm worried about how Brooke's going to be while I'm gone"

"She'll be fine. She'll keep busy and you'll be home before you know it. I was thinking maybe I'd go with you. I like working with the new bands and I could use something to keep me busy" Haley said

"You could keep yourself busy by recording yourself" Peyton said with a look that made Lucas laugh

"Peyt, don't start…" Haley sighed "I have writer's block and I just can't get it done. But I promise I will and then I'll go on tour."

"Oh and leave Nathan home with two kids. He'll love me for that" Peyton said laughing

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that but I can go with you this time and just leave him with Jamie" Haley said smiling

"I'd love to have the company and Nathan and Brooke can commiserate together"

"So when are you leaving?" asked Haley

"Next Wednesday. Brooke and I are going away this weekend… I have to go plan something romantic" Peyton added

"Oh that's a good idea. I'll take Nathan away too before we leave and then he won't mind me being gone" Haley said getting a huge smile on her face

"That's a great idea" Lucas added "But if Peyton and Brooke are going to be gone and you and Nathan are going to be gone then who's going to watch all the kids?"

At the same time both Haley and Peyton look at Lucas and bat their eyes at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed "Sure I'd love to watch Jamie, Emma, and Sam this weekend. It would be my pleasure. Why would I want to spend a romantic evening with my girlfriend when I could spend it watching your children?"

Peyton reached across the bar and hugged Lucas "Thank you so much Luke. When Lindsay had the baby I promise Brooke and I will keep it when you want to go away"

"Oh and so will Nathan and I!" Haley added "Now let's go up to your office and look at the itinerary for this trip to LA!"

"You can leave Emma down here with me if you want" Lucas offered

"Thanks Luke" Peyton said and Haley handed Emma to Lucas and the two girls headed upstairs.

Lucas looked at Emma and shook his head "Your momma and Aunt Haley are crazy!" He said tickling Emma's belly and she started to laugh.

Upstairs Haley and Peyton looked over the plans for the trip to LA. Haley was smiling ear to ear with excitement. "You know Peyt, I really enjoy working with you at the label"

"I enjoy having your help. I mean I have the passion but no skills, you have the passion and the skills which makes it really nice!"

"Thanks for saying that Peyt, but you'd do just fine without me" Haley sighed with a shrug of her shoulders

"Listen we're a team and I was going to talk to you about that when I got back from LA but I think we should talk about it right now." Peyton said sitting down

Haley looked at her a little confused "Ok, Peyt, what's on your mind? Is everything ok?" Haley hated when Peyton got all serious because she was never serious

"Well Brooke and I were talking and she really wants me to hire some assistances but I just can't trust anyone with my company… You have so much invested into this company that I was wondering if you'd like to become my business partner?" Peyton said with a small smile on her face

Haley's mouth dropped open and she couldn't believe her ears "Peyt, are you sure? You've worked so hard to build this company and I don't want you to feel like you have to offer this to me…"

"Hales, I wouldn't offer you anything I didn't want to. You have emotionally and physically invested as much into this company as I have. I really want you to consider it. You don't have to give me an answer right now. Go home and talk to Nathan about it. Come to LA with me and check out the new bands and then let me know"

"Ok, I will. Thanks, Peyt. It means a lot to me that you want me to be apart of something that means so much to you." Haley said with a small tear in her eye.

"Ok, ok enough tears! I have to plan a romantic getaway for Brooke before I get home so I have to get to work here. I'm thinking about Miami for the weekend"

"Oh, Peyt, she'll love that"

"I thought she might. I would take her to Saint Thomas but I don't want to be that far away from the girls"

"You really impress me, Peyton." Haley said with a smile "I never thought you'd be the motherly type but you are doing such a great job with the girls. They love you so much and Brooke is so extremely happy. When you two came back she was such a mess and I didn't think she'd ever be happy again but you've turned her life around. "

"She makes me happy, Hales. I love her and I love our girls. They're my life. We saved each other"

"Well I'm happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, Hales."

"So how are the wedding plans going?"

"Brooke and I are working slowly on it. I don't know. We've kind of put it on hold. I'm not sure why"

"Then on this romantic weekend you should take her wedding planning book and go over the details."

"That's a great idea. Wanna hear what I did?" Peyton asked Haley shock her head and she continued "Brooke's making my dress and she doesn't even know it!"

"What?" Haley asked with a confused look on her face.

"I faxed her my order from New York. I want her to make my dress but I know she shouldn't see me in it. I was talking to Lindsay about it and she told me I could fax an order from New York and Brooke could make my dress and she'll never know it's mine until she sees me walking down the aisle in it"

"That was a great idea! She's be so excited to see you in one of her dress, Peyt"

"I hope so"

Haley looks at her watch "Oh, I have to go and pick up Jamie from Andre's house. He went over after school and Andre's mom has to go to a meeting tonight so he's coming to dinner at our house"

"Sounds fun, Hales. We're having family dinner tonight so I have to get going pretty soon, too."

"Well why don't you and Brooke come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sounds good" Peyton said as Haley walked out of the door.

Once Haley was gone Peyton went to the Internet to look at the different hotels. Once again she was interrupted.

"Hey" Lucas said as he walked through the door "I think someone is starting to miss her momma. She's been really fussy the last half hour."

Peyton gets up and walks over to where Lucas is standing and takes Emma from him "She's probably just tired. She didn't take her morning nap today and then she was down with you for her nap time. She'll be asleep before we get to the stoplight at the corner."

Lucas laughs "If I would have known that's what she needed I would have just put her down myself. Now that you say that she was rubbing her eyes and sucking her thumb. I'm a idiot at this!"

Emma snuggles into Peyton's neck as she pats Lucas on the arm "You're not an idiot she's hard to read. Plus I didn't tell you she'd be tired so don't sweat it." Peyton offered as she turned and headed back to her desk.

"So did you decide where you're going to take Brooke?" Lucas asked as he followed Peyton further into the room

Peyton sits at her desk with Emma snuggled into her rubbing her back and softly humming. She stops humming and looks at Lucas who take the seat across from her "Yes" she says in a whisper "I'm taking her to Miami beach."

"Oh, Peyton" Lucas said also whispering "She'll love that"

"I hope so. Luke, are you sure you want to take the kids? I can call my dad and see if he wants to watch them for the weekend."

"Don't be silly, Peyt, we'd love to have the kids for the weekend."

"Thanks, Lucas. I really appreciate this." Peyton answers looking at her watch "Oh, we have to get home. Family dinner night"

Lucas smiles "Well then you better not be late. I remember what the wrath of Brooke's like and it's not fun!" he says laughing

Peyton smiles "No, it sure isn't"

Lucas helps Peyton pack Emma up and carries her stuff to the car for her. Within a few minutes Peyton was on her way home. She was so glad that she and Lucas figured things out and that they were friends again. She'd always love him but only as her friend.

The next couple of days flew by and it was time for Brooke and Peyton to go on their romantic getaway. Brooke was standing in their closet looking at all her clothes. Peyton was laying on the bed with Emma sitting next to her. They were playing with blocks.

"P. Sawyer, what am I supposed to pack?" Brooke asked in her whinny voice. Peyton wouldn't tell her where they were going or what they were doing and Brooke was very whinny about it.

"I told you. We're going somewhere warm so you'll need your bathing suit, some nice dresses in case we want to go to dinner someplace nice and then whatever else you want to wear during the day."

"That doesn't help!" Brooke yelled from the closet

"Listen baby anything you want to wear will be fine but we have to leave in fifteen minutes or we'll miss our flight!"

Peyton heard Brooke mumble something under her breath and she just looks at Emma. "I don't understand baby girl who mommy's having such a hard time packing. We're going someplace warm which means the beach! What kind of other clothes does she need?"

Emma smiles at her momma and laughs. Brooke walks out of the clothes and looks at Peyton "I can hear you, Peyton!"

"I didn't say you couldn't"

Brooke threw the garment she was holding at Peyton and Peyton just laughed. Their bedroom door was pushed open but a very upset looking teenager. "I don't understand why I have to go and stay with Lucas and Lindsay too!" Sam said with a pout as she crashed down on the bed next to Peyton. "I mean I'm old enough to stay home by myself! You two both did it when you were my age" She crossed her arms to make a more dramatic effect.

"And that's exactly why you don't get too!" Brooke said before turning and walking back into their closet.

"Plus, you know Emma's been weird lately and I think she'd be scared without you there" Peyton added trying to make Sam feel better about going

"I could stay home here with Emma and take care of her." Sam just didn't want to go and spend the next four days with Lucas and Lindsay. She really didn't like them and she didn't want to spend time with them.

"Sorry Sam. We know what happens when teenagers stay home alone and so you're going to Lucas' this weekend. Think of it as a fun opportunity!" Peyton said with a smile

"Fine!" Sam said as she got off the bed and left the room.

"Oh she's going to be a handful this weekend!" Brooke yelled for the closet

"Well it won't matter if you don't get your sexy ass packed! We have to leave!" Peyton said sort of short this time

"Ok, ok… I'm ready" Brooke said as she came out of the clothes carrying her bag

Peyton got off the bed and before she had a chance Emma was right behind her with her arms up in the air. The little girl wanted her momma to pick her up and not leave her on the bed alone. "She has abandonment issues" Peyton said with a smile to Brooke

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that!" Brooke said sarcastically

"You" Was all Peyton said before walking out of the room. Brooke laughed and followed her.

After checking the house and making sure everything was in order the little family was on their way to Lucas and Lindsay's. They each gave Emma a kiss and Sam a hug and then we're on their way to the airport.

Brooke reached over and grabbed Peyton's hand. Peyton took her eyes off the road just for a minute to smile at Brooke. "I love you, Peyt" Brooks said smiling back

"I love you too honey"

The two girls drove to the airport excited for their weekend to come….

AN: Ok, ok I know… Crazy place to stop but I wanted to post it because if I kept going it would be super long! Next chapter… the romantic weekend….


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm going to be posting this chapter in parts. A lot is going to happen during this trip but I want to post an update and I don't want it to be too long so there will be at least 2 maybe three parts to chapter 35: Heated Trip. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35: Heated Trip… Part 1**

Peyton and Brooke are sitting on the airplane holding hands while each is watching their own movie. Peyton is watching something dark and depressing while Brooke is watching a romantic comedy. Peyton looks over at Brooke and smiles. Brooke smiles back. She then takes her headphones out and Peyton does the same.

"So where are we going?" Brooke asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm not telling you until we get there!" Peyton had found a better place to take Brooke than Miami Beach and she couldn't wait to take her there.

"I'm going to know once we land so you might as well tell me…" Brooke stuck out her bottom lip to be all pouty with Peyton

"Listen Brooke we're almost there so there's no need to be all pouty. You just have to wait. I promise baby it's going to be the best few days of your life!" Peyton said leaning over and kissing Brooke hard on the mouth.

Brooke smiled at Peyton again and put her headphones one while saying "I guess I'll just have to wait!"

The girls finished the flight holding hands and watching their movies. When the plane landed Brooke smiled "Florida Keys! I love the Keys! I can't believe you planned a weekend in the Keys!"

"Well don't get too excited this isn't our final destination" Peyton said as she walked off the plane and into the terminal to get her baggage.

Brooke chased after her. "Come on Peyton!"

Peyton just smiled waiting for her bags.

"You're not being fair, Peyt. Please tell me where we're going!"

"Brooke, we'll be there soon. Just relax!"

Peyton grabbed their bags and headed to the main entrance of the airport. Standing there was a man with a sign that read "Sawyer-Davis." Brooke looked at Peyton. "What? I wanted us to travel in style"

Brooke just grabbed Peyton's hand and they followed the driver out to the car. The driver loaded that bags and opened the door for the girls. Not a word was said about where they were going.

"P. Sawyer, I want you to tell me right now where we're going?" Brooke demanded and Peyton just smiled.

"B. listen we're going to have fun and we're going to have a great weekend. Just relax"

Brooke crawled into the back seat of the town car. Waiting on the seat were a dozen red roses, a bottle of champagne, and a bucket of strawberries. Brooke turned back and smiled at Peyton.

"You are too damn good to me, P. Sawyer!"

"That's because I love you, B. Davis!"

"I love you too, Peyt. Now tell me where we're going!" Brooke said as she slides the rest of the way into the car. Peyton climbed in behind her.

The two enjoyed the bottle of champagne and the strawberries while they made the short journey to their next destination. Brooke chatted on while Peyton listened. Peyton loved listening to Brooke talk. She didn't say much and Brooke loved that Peyton just listened and offered advice when she really needed it.

The car came to a stop and the driver came around to open the door for the couple. Brooke climbed out first and her mouth dropped. She was faced with a white building with a thatched roof. She turned to look at Peyton. Peyton just started giggling.

"P. Sawyer, please tell me this is not where we are staying for the weekend!" Brooke huffed in her demanding voice.

Peyton smiled at her softly "No, Brooke, this is not where we're staying. It's a yacht launch. See the people sitting there waiting?" Peyton say pointing to the group of people

"Oh, ok" Brooke said with a sigh of relief. "Why do we need a yacht shuttle?"

"To take us where we're going! Duh…" Peyton said hitting Brooke playfully with her shoulder.

The yacht pulled up and Peyton carried their bags to the shuttle. Brooke loved when Peyton waited on her. She loved being pampered and Peyton knew how to do it. They took the short ride to the island and Brooke looked at the water in awe.

"Peyton, the water is so blue"

"Isn't it pretty? We should have such a great time"

"Do you think being away for Emma for 4 days isn't going to be bad for her?" Brooke asked worried

"Honey, she'll be fine!"

"But when we get home you'll be leaving her and she's going to flip out. She's your girl and prefers you to me. I'm worried about her."

"Well you'll be out to visit me and she'll be fine"

Brooke sighed but then a huge smile fills her face when she saw the island that the yacht was about to dock at. "Peyton, this place looks beautiful. Where on Earth are we?"

"Little Palm Island Resort and Spa" Peyton said with a smile

"How did you find this place?"

"The internet, of course. I just did some research. I hope you like it" Peyton said

"I can't wait to see the rest of the island!" Brooke clapped excitedly

The boat docked and all the guest filled off to the waiting staff members. Brooke say a man holding a sign that read 'Peyton Sawyer.' "I think he's waiting for us…" Brooke said pointing to the man. Peyton smiled and walked over to the staffer waiting for them. He smiled and took their bags

"Miss Sawyer?" He asked with a smile

"That's me" Peyton said with a smile of her own

"Well then follow me, ladies, and I'll show you to your bungalow"

"Thank you" Peyton said with a nod

"I see you're staying in one of our premium bungalow suites. They are the most secluded on the island."

"We're here to spend some time together before she has to leave" Brooke said in a sad voice.

"Well you're also signed up for snorkeling. That's a ton of fun" The staffer went on as they followed the trail to their suite.

Brooke once again clapped her hands "I've always wanted to go snorkeling!" she shouted

"I know that's why I booked us a trip!" Peyton said grabbing Brooke's hand

"What else are you two going to be doing while staying on the island?"

"Well we're here from today until Monday so tomorrow we snorkel and then Saturday we spend the day at the spa" Peyton answers

The man stops at a bungalow and opens the door. "Here you two go." He said as he walked into the bungalow. "This bungalow has just been redone. The bedroom has a king size bed and there is an outside shower that is private. There is also a verandah overlooking the ocean. Is there anything else I can help you with before I depart?" The staffer asked with a smile

Peyton looked at Brooke who shook her head no and then Peyton gave him a tip before he walked out of the bungalow. Brooke walked around. "This place is beautiful, Peyton"

"I thought you'd like it" Peyton said as she moved their bags to the closet. "So what would you like to do first?"

Brooke smiled at her "How about we check out the outside shower?"

Peyton smiled and Brooke grabbed her hand. Both women headed outside dropping their clothes along their way. When they reached the shower they were both undressed and giggling. Brooke entered the shower first and turned on the water. Steam rolled out around her. Peyton smiled and they both walked in. Peyton stood under the water as her hair started to fall around her face. The water poured over her. Brooke couldn't help but smile at her beautiful woman in front of her. "Can I wash your hair?" Brooke asked

"Of course you can baby" Peyton said as Brooke walked closer to her and kissed her on cheek

Brooke washed Peyton's hair and the Peyton washed Brooke's. It had been months since they were able to shower together and enjoy it. Peyton lathered up her hand with the sweetest smelling body wash and started to rub Brooke's body. She first bending down and washed Brooke's feet and then moved slowly up her legs, washing the right one first and then the left one. After washing her girlfriend's legs Peyton washed Brooke's back, arms and other parts of her body. She then went to Brooke's breasts. She took one in her hand and cupped it kissing it first and then sucking softly on her nip. Brooke moaned low in her throat. Peyton smiled at her. Peyton then gently massaged it while lathering it with soap. Brooke smiled and Peyton couldn't help but kiss her softly on the mouth. Peyton repeated her action on the other breast.

There was only one area left for Peyton to wash on Brooke's body and Brooke was dying for her to move there. Peyton smiled wickedly at Brooke and moved away from her. Brooke looked at her with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Peyt, what are you doing?" Brooke asked in a whiny voice.

"Brooke, we can't have all our fun in the shower… Didn't you see the bed in that room?" Peyton said raising her eyebrow at Brooke.

"You are horrible, Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke shouted

Peyton didn't say anything she just turned back towards the shower and then quickly washed herself before exiting the shower leaving Brooke standing there staring at her.

Brooke couldn't believe Peyton did that to her so she decided she was going to make Peyton wait. She took her time letting the hot water cascade over her body and then when there wasn't any hot water left she got out and headed into the bungalow. She was met by the most wonder sight ever. Peyton was laying on the bed in the most beautiful nightie Brooke had ever seen. It was green and see-through. Brooke stops died in her tracks.

Peyton smiles "What's the matter, Brooke? Cat go your tongue?" she said is a very sexy voice

Brooke cleared her throat "Um, nothing's wrong. I just wasn't expecting to see you looking so damn beautiful when I walked in the door"

"So what are you going to do… stand there and stare or are you going to come over here and enjoy?"

"I'm a mess, P. Can I have 10 minutes?" Brooke asks walking towards the bathroom

"Sure, I'll wait…" Peyton said with a grin

Brooke quickly walked into the bathroom and Peyton turned down the bed. She then lit candles and turned on some soft music. Brooke returned and she took Peyton's breathe away. She was wearing a pair of red silky boy short and a silky halter top style top. Peyton smiled at Brooke. Brooke smiled at Peyton.

Brooke walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Peyton. "It's been so long since we've actually been alone. I miss you" Brooke said with a soft kiss to Peyton's temple

"I know. We have very busy lives and it's only going to get busier as we get closer to our wedding" Peyton replied

"So then why are you going to L.A.?" Brooke asked pouting

"Oh Brooke don't worrying about that right now. Let's just enjoy each other tonight" Peyton whispers into Brooke's ear

Brooke crawls into bed and rest against the headboard she pats the spot next to her and Peyton takes it. Brooke can't help but smile at Peyton. Her hair is a wild mess of curls and Brooke loves that. Brooke pushes the curls behind Peyton's ear and then leans down to kiss her. Peyton kisses her back. Brooke then sits up and starts to rub Peyton's shoulders.

"You know P. Sawyer I want to spend the rest of our lives like this. You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too, Brooke"

"Thank you Peyton."

"For what?" Peyton asked confused

"For saving me. You came back here for me and you stayed for me and you gave up your single life for me and I want to thank you"

Peyton smiled at her "Honey, thank you! Thank you for loving me. I haven't even been as happy as I am with you"

"Me either" Brooke sighed

Brooke couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to be with Peyton. She wanted to make love to her partner. She wanted to feel Peyton and she wanted Peyton to feel her. Brooke moved from behind Peyton and moved on top of her. She straddles her and Peyton leans up to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"You know I want you baby" Brooke whispers into Peyton's ear

"That's good because I want you too" Peyton moans

"Well ok then" Brooke says as she leans Peyton back. Brooke kisses Peyton on the mouth and then along her jawline. She gets Peyton's neck and she starts kissing it and sucking on it softly. Peyton moans in pleasure.

"Oh Brooke" was all Peyton could say

Brooke reached down and pushed Peyton's nightie up. She then let her hands wander over Peyton's body. She continued to kiss down Peyton's body. She reached her breast and took on in her mouth and started sucking on it her hand massaging the other one. Peyton's hips started to move towards Brooke.

"You like that baby" Brooke asks

"Oh… I sure do" Peyton said

Brooke's mouth left Peyton's breast and trailed kisses down her body to her thigh. She then licked, kissed, and sucked Peyton's legs and area where her leg meets her torso. Peyton moaned and Brooke smiled. She continued to work on Peyton's body.

After a few more kisses Brooke let her hand wander between Peyton's legs. Peyton spread her legs to make her lady business more accessible to Brooke. Brooke started by rubbing her finder around the opening that was oozing with cum. "Oh baby you're so wet" Brooke said in a soft sexy voice

"You do that to me, B. Davis" Peyton said breathlessly

Brooke continued to rub her finger in the juices coming out of Peyton. When Peyton was nice and wet Brooke let her fingers run up and down Peyton's area circling her clitoris making her wet all over.

"Oh baby don't tease me" Peyton whined

"I'm not teasing you I'm just enjoying you" Brooke said as she sat up

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked in confusion

"Lift your hips a little bit baby" Brooke said "So I can see you better"

Peyton obliged and Brooke smiled. Brooke took two fingers and inserted them into Peyton. She found her G-spot and started to rubbing it making the come hither movement. When Peyton's hips started matching Brooke's movement she knew what she needed to do next. She took her thumb on her other hand and started massaging Peyton's clit. First slowly and Peyton moaned. "Oh God, Brooke" Then Brooke's started rubbing fast and Peyton grabbed the pillow underneath her and moaned into it loudly as her body shook with pleasure. Brooke felt the moistness on her hand and Peyton's body relaxes. She removed her fingers from inside Peyton and then she lays on her stomach and licks Peyton clean. When she's finished she looks up and Peyton and smiles, Peyton smiles back at her.

"Wow, baby" Peyton said

"Did you enjoy that?" Brooke asks with a grin on her face

"I sure did. That was great baby!"

"Well I aim to please" Brooke responded

Peyton sat up and kissed Brooke fiercely on the lips. "Well how about I return the favor?" she asks with a wink

"I was hoping you'd say that" Brooke said as Peyton pushed her on her back.

Peyton kissed Brooke and let her hands wander all over her fiancée's body. Brooke was already hot and bothered by Peyton's ecstasy and really didn't need the foreplay. "Peyt, baby… You're the foreplay one… I'm the give it to me now one, remember?" Brooke said with a slight smile on her face

"Baby, it doesn't always have to be like that… You deserve to have it slow and sexy too" Peyton said

"Oh, baby, I know that and it's not. But right now I need you!"

Peyton kissed Brooke again before slowly letting her mouth kiss her way to her lady business. She then pushed her "lisp" apart and letting her tongue explore Brooke. She licked her up and down and then sucked on Brooke's clit. Brooke moaned and Peyton inserted her fingers into Brooke never taking her mouth away from her sensitive spot. Brooke moaned in pleasure and Peyton's fingers were wet with Brooke's cum. She also licked Brooke clean and then crawled into Brooke's arms.

Brooke started laughing and Peyton looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Back in high school if someone would have told me that the best sexually experiences of my life would have been from my best friend I would have laughed in their face. I never thought we'd be like this, Peyton. I never thought you'd be mine" Brooke said kissing Peyton on the forehead

"Baby, I wouldn't have believed it either. I love you, B. Davis!"

"I love you too, P. Sawyer… and I'm starving!"

"Can we take a quick nap and then I promise I'll get you the best meal ever" Peyton said as she closed her eyes

"Sleep first my love and then we'll eat"

Brooke and Peyton fell asleep in each other's arms… naked with smiles on their faces. They both always wanted this they just never thought it would happen. They were in love and their lives couldn't be better…

A/N: Ok, so there's part one… The next part is going to be back in Tree Hill. What to you read what's happening there! Thanks for reading and review!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 36: The Heated Trip… Part 2

Brooke slept better than she had in weeks. It's so hard to relax when you have kids and Brooke was grateful for the uninterrupted sleep. She rolled over and found Peyton and rested her head on her chest. She loved the woman lying next to her and she wasn't sure how she was going to deal the next few weeks without her. Peyton stirred and Brooke looked up to see her green eyes looking back at her. Both women smiled at each other.

"Morning Baby" Peyton said running her hands through Brooke's hair

"Hi baby" Brooke says crawling up and kissing Peyton hard on the lips

"Mmmm" Peyton says as Brooke pulls away

"So what do you have in mind for today?" Brooke asks getting excited to get on with their day

"I thought we'd spend the day in the sun working on our wedding…" Peyton said hopefully

"Ok" Brooke said jumping out of bed "How about we get our suits on and get started now?"

"Sounds like a plan" Peyton said jumping out of bed as well.

The girls got into their suits quickly and were on their secluded beach in a matter of minutes. Brooke had all these books and magazines in front of her. "So we have the place and we're each taking care of our dresses" She said eyeing Peyton

Peyton smiles "I got my dress covered. Don't worry about it!" She says with a smirk

"That's refreshing! I see how you dress, Peyton. I'm not real sure I trust your judgment."

"Thanks a lot, B. Davis!" Peyton said smacking Brooke's arm

Peyton couldn't help but grin. Brooke would be so surprised when she finds out she made Peyton's dress! Its going to be a great wedding surprise.

"Ok, so away we're both taking care of our dresses… So we need to talk about food, flowers, cake, our honeymoon and our witnesses" Brooke said as she reviews her list

"Well it's going to be Christmas Eve so the place will be decorated so that's a positive" Peyton offered

"Yes, it will be and we can have them add anything we want." Brooke replied

"Ok, so flowers" Peyton said pulling out a notebook she was hiding from Brooke

"What's that?" Brooke asks raising her eyebrow at Peyton

"It's my wedding planning notebook" Peyton said matter of factly

"Your wedding planning notebook?" Brooke asked more curious than before

"Yes, Brooke, it's my wedding planning notebook. I have been keeping a notebook with different ideas I've seen that I've liked."

Brooke smiles at Peyton "Really?"

"Really, Brooke. You act like we aren't trying to get ready for a wedding!"

"Well we really haven't been! We say we're going to talk about it but then when we have time we don't. So I'm a little surprised that you've been keeping a notebook with ideas in it"

"I've been keeping them so when we do have time to talk I won't forget what I've seen and liked" Peyton said smiling at Brooke "Now, would you like to talk about it or sit here and talk about talking about it"

Brooke looks at Peyton confused "huh?"

Peyton laughs "Exactly! Now…. Here is what I was thinking about for flowers? You can tell me yea or nah…" she said flips to a page in the book.

Brooke moves closer and looks at the arrangements.

"I really like the way the red roses and calla lilies look together" Peyton said pointing to an arrangement in the middle of the page.

"Is that why it's in the middle?" Brooke said smiling

"Yeah, I guess so" Peyton said smiling at back

Brooke studied the picture a little more. "I think those actually look really good together." Pulling out her book and writing something in it then looking at Peyton "I'll call the florist when we get home and have her start making some arrangements for us to look"

"Oh, that's a great idea." Peyton said kissing Brooke softly "Now cake. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a simple 3 layer square cake" Brooke said flipping to a page in her book "I have an idea here, if you'd like to see it…" she added handing Peyton her book

Peyton looks at it. The cake was 3-layers and each layer had a black ribbon wrapped around it. Peyton liked it a lot. "I like it… what if we topped it with some roses and calla lilies?" Peyton asks

Brooke looked at the picture for a moment "Yeah, that's a great idea"

"Ok, honey, how many items have we covered so far?" Peyton asks

Brooke looks at Peyton and sighs "Well honey we didn't finish with the cake yet"

Peyton looks confused "Why not? We picked out what we want it to look like. What more is there to pick?"

"Flavors" Broke said

Peyton smiles wildly "Honey, we can't pick flavors now!" she said

"Why not?" Brooke asks

"Because the fun in choosing flavors is tasting all our options!" Peyton said

"Well then we'll hold out on picking any flavors until we get a chance to go and taste some"

"Oh, I can handling making the appointments for that!" Peyton said

"Great" Brooke said looking at her wedding book "Um…" Brooke said hesitating

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked looking at Brooke with concern

"Well I never thought we'd be getting married so I always planned for you to be my maid of honor now I don't know what I'm going to do"

"I know. I'm not sure either." Peyton said looking Brooke in the eyes "Nathan's been our friend the longest but he can't be both of our witnesses"

"No, but we could have Haley and Nathan stand up for us" Brooke said

"I want Sam to stand up for us too" Peyton added

"Of course!" snapped Brooke

"So we need another witness. We can't just have 3 witnesses. It will be unbalanced" Peyton said

"Well I was thinking Jamie…" Brooke answered

"Oh that would be fine with me" Peyton said

"Are you sure?" Brooke said

"Yeah, Jamie's our little man. So what else?"

"We have to find a pastor"

"Well…" Peyton said batting her eyes at Brooke

"Well what?" Brooke said looking at her questionably

"Well how would you feel about Lucas performing our ceremony?"

"Are you serious?!" Brooke asks looking at Peyton with disbelief

"Brooke, who knows the both of us better than Lucas?"

"That's true" Brooke said

"Plus think about how great he is with words. I just think he'd do an amazing job"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course… I was just a thought …" Peyton said looking at her phone to get the time "Oh my gosh! I can't believe how late it is. We have dinner reservations and we need to go and get ready"

Brooke looks at Peyton she can see that Peyton looks a little disappointed but she's not sure she can have Lucas perform their civil union but Peyton is right he doesn't know them both so well and he is great with his words and he has completely changed towards them.

Brooke and Peyton both packed up their things to head back to their suite. They were going to shower and get ready for their dinner date. They were having such a great time and they were going to continue it…

While Peyton and Brooke were off enjoying their time together things in Tree Hill weren't going so well. Sam had decided to give Lucas a run for his money and he wasn't enjoying his weekend with the kids. Lindsay decided to stay in New York so it was just Lucas with a baby that cried all the time, a elementary age student who was trying to help, and a teenage who could help but wouldn't. Lucas walks into the living room of Peyton and Brooke's house to find Sam sitting on the couch watching TV, Jamie laying on her lap and Emma crying in her swing. He sighs and walks over to pick her up.

"Why didn't you pick her up?" He asks rudely to Sam

"Because I didn't volunteer to baby sit her for the weekend" Sam answers with the same attitude she'd been giving him all day

"Listen, Sam, I know you don't want to spend the weekend with me but you have too. Brooke and Peyton needed some time together and they left me in charge. So you can either get on board or you can go and sit in your room and be grounded! You said you wanted to stay here so I came here and you're still being a little brat about it. Get over it!" Lucas said giving her a look "Now, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Jamie screams

"Sam, is pizza ok with you?" Lucas asks over the screaming infant

"Yeah pizza's fine" Sam says getting up and taking Emma from Lucas "She's hungry." She says to him rolling her eyes

Lucas had no idea what Emma's cries meant and he wished Sam would have told him that a few minutes ago. Sam carries Emma into the kitchen and puts her in her highchair. She then get some baby food and warms it up. Lucas didn't understand how one minute Sam could be such a twit and the next minute be so helpful. It was driving him crazy.

"What do you want on your pizza, Sam?" He asks trying to smooth things over with her.

"Whatever the pip squeak wants is fine with me"

"Hey" Jamie yells as he comes running into the kitchen "I am not a pip squeak and I want Hawaiian Pizza."

"What's a Hawaiian Pizza?" Lucas asks confused

Jamie sighs "You really don't know anything do you?"

"Jamie!" Lucas said because he couldn't believe Jamie would talk to him like that.

Jamie knew that was rude "I'm sorry Uncle Lucas"

"It's ok. Just don't do it again" Lucas said "I'm going to go order the pizza" he said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Sam looked at Jamie "that wasn't cool. He's going to be mad at us now"

Jamie looked really sorry "Well you talk to him like that"

"That's because I'm ticked off that Brooke and Peyton made me stay with Lucas while they went away. Are you ticked off that your mom and dad left you with Lucas?" She asked Jamie while she finished feeding Emma

Jamie thought about it for a minute "No, I like staying with Uncle Lucas and I like that I get to stay with you too"

For an instant Sam felt really bad that she was being so mean to Lucas in front of Jamie and she knew she had to be better in front of the little boy who worships her. "I like hanging out with you too, buddy. Sorry if I've been mean to you."

"You haven't." Jamie said smiling "But do you think we can watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure!" Sam said with a smile "Let's finish up with Emma and give her a bath then we'll hang out"

Sam and Jamie finished with Emma and watched a movie until Jamie fell asleep. Sam tucked him in and went to see what Lucas was doing. He was asleep in Peyton and Brooke's room and she found that creepy. She made sure he was asleep before going to her room. She waited about 20 minutes before making a phone call. 10 minutes after that she was climbing into a car with a boy that Peyton and Brooke would not have approved of. Sam smiled at the boy and he handed her a beer. She took it and opened it taking a huge drink of it.

"So what made you decided to call me?" The boy asked with a smart ass look on his face "I thought your rich bitch mothers wouldn't approve of me?"

"Well when the cats' are a way the mouse will play" Sam said taking another chug of her beer

"Uh" the boy asked

Sam just shook her head "Peyton and Brooke are gone so I'm having a little fun. Is that ok with you, Carter?"

Carter just smiles at Sam "How much fun are you looking to have?"

"A lot" Sam said "Know where any parties are tonight?"

"Honey, want kind of party to you want to go to?"

"Whatever kind you do" Sam said downing the beer in her hand and taking another one

"You got it" Carter said as he drove along a deserted road

Carter and Sam drove a few more minutes before reaching a house on the beach. It was huge and the party was even bigger. Sam smiled and jumped out of the car. Carter grabbed her arm.

"Listen Sam. These kids are into a lot of shit. If you don't want to do something it's cool to say no. They'll respect that so don't be afraid"

Sam looked at Carter a little confused and then shrugged her shoulders "Ok"

They walked into the party. Every popular kid in school was there. She knew Carter was in the "in" crowd and she didn't know why he was interested in her but she never thought she'd be at a party with the entire "in" crowd. Standing on the bar doing a keg stand was the caption of the basketball team. Sam smiled because Lucas would flip his lid to know that his team was boozing it up. She walks into the party more and to the kitchen.

Carter walks towards her carrying two cups "You want a beer?"

Sam took the glass "Thanks" She said taking a huge swig of the drink. She surveyed the party more before Carter grabbed her hand and lead her into another room. There the kids were playing cards and dancing. Carter sat at the table and Sam stood behind him.

"So you a dancer or a player?" A guy sitting at the table asked Sam

"Player" She said taking a seat at the table "What are we playing?"

Another guy at the table smiled "Strip poker… You still in?"

Sam just smiled "Sure why not" she said taking another huge drink from her cup

Carter noticed she was drinking fast and so he quickly got up and grabs her another drink before the game starts. Carter was the first to deal and he smiled at Sam every time he passed her a card. She smiled back and took swigs of her beer to calm her nerves.

Sam didn't know much about poker. She just thought it would be fun to play. She looked at her first hand and she had a pair of 2s. She knew that was good so she asked for 3 more cards. She got another 2 and a 7 and a 5. She knew she was screwed. She thought about what item of clothing she would remove first. She was glad she was wearing layers but she wished she would have had socks on instead of the damn flip flops that Brooke told her were cute. The others at the table showed their cards and Sam had the worst hand. The guys smiled at her and she took off her flip flops and put them on the table. Everyone else who lost at the table took off an item of clothing as well.

The game continued and Sam continued to lose. She was down to her bra and underwear and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Carter noticed the uncomfortable look on her face and he really did like her and wanted to get her out of this situation.

Carter gets up and walks over to Sam holding his hand out to her "Come on baby. I don't want everyone else to see you naked before I do" he said as Sam took his hand

"Come on, Carter! It's just starting to get interesting" one of the other guys shouts out

Carter just smiles and grabs Sam's clothes before heading out of the room. He takes her into a back room. "Here you go" he says handing her the clothes he has in his hands

Sam looks at him shyly "Thanks" She said gratefully taking her clothes

"I could tell you were getting a little uncomfortable" Carter said putting his own clothes back on

Sam finished getting dress "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have played. I just thought it would be fun" Sam said as she tumbles over and Carter catches her

"Thanks" Sam said softly

Carter smiles at Sam and she holds his gaze. As Carter was about to kiss her the door to the room was busted open "Police! Don't move"

Sam and Carter both turned to face a police officer standing in the door way. They hadn't heard the knock on the door or realized that party was being raided and now they would have no way out. The police officer read Sam and Carter their rights and hauled to two out with the rest of the kids at the party. A neighbor had called and complained because of the noise and now they were all in trouble.

The police took all the kids to the police station and lined them all up to make their phone calls home. Sam was the fifth teen to make her call. The phone rang and rang before Lucas answered it.

"_Hello" Lucas said sleepily through the phone_

"Lucas?" Sam said

"_Sam?" Lucas asked not understanding why she was calling him_

"Lucas, I'm in trouble!" Sam said

"_What do you mean you're in trouble?" Lucas asks through the phone "What kind of trouble?'_

"I'm in jail, Lucas"

"_what?!" Lucas shouts "How the hell did you wind up in jail? And why the hell aren't you in bed? And what the hell am I going to tell Brooke and Peyton?"_

"Listen, Lucas. I'll explain everything when you come down and get me. Will you please come and get me?"

_Lucas sighs. He's been in jail before and his mother wouldn't come and get him. He really didn't want to go and get Sam but in her case there wasn't anyone else in town to help her out and he knew Peyton and Brooke would kill him if he left her in jail until they got home. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can but you are in so much trouble!"_

Sam sighs "Thanks but you can't pick me up until tomorrow. They're making us all stay in jail over night. They said don't show up until after 9 tomorrow"

_Lucas sighs "Alright. I'll see you in the morning"_

"Thanks, Lucas" Sam said one more time before hanging up the phone and walking back to where Carter was sitting.

"Was he mad?" Carter asks Sam softly

"Well he wasn't happy"

"Did he swear at you?" Carter asks

"No, he's just really pissed off. He's probably calling my moms right now and they will kick my ass because they are on a romantic getaway and if they have to come home I'm dead"

"Well my dad told me to find a different way out of here so I guess Lucas was a little bit cooler than my dad"

"Sorry Carter"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you to that party. I just thought you'd have fun"

Sam smiles at him "I did have fun until the cops arrested us" she said

The police took the kids to a holding cell for the night to sober up and sleep off the alcohol. Sam knew that her life was about to change for a really long time because Peyton and Brooke would probably be grounding her for the rest of her life… If they didn't send her away first.

Lucas sat in Peyton and Brooke's bed wondering what he should do. He had just hung up the phone with Sam and she was in jail. He didn't know if he should call Peyton and Brooke but he didn't want to ruin the relationship they were forming so he thought he better call them. Even though they were going to be pissed. Lucas picked up the phone and dialed. It rang and rang he was about to hang up when he heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"_Hello?" a voice said sleepily into the phone._

"Hey Peyt" Lucas said softly

"_Oh my God, Lucas! Is everything ok?" Peyton said franticly_

"Well…." He answers

"_Lucas Scott, what the hell is going on?" Brooke shouted into the phone_

Great! Lucas thought. Now they're both on the phone "Listen, Sam has gotten herself into a little trouble"

"_What kind of trouble, Lucas?" Peyton said in her not so patience voice_

"I'm not sure all the details I won't have them until the morning when I pick her up"

"_Pick her up from where?" Brooke asks_

"Jail!" Lucas offers

"_We'll be home, tomorrow" was_ all Lucas heard as the phone hung up. He was glad he wasn't Sam because the rather of Peyton and Brooke was something he didn't want… Unfortunately, he knew Sam wouldn't be the only one receiving it. 

AN: The next chapter isn't going to be a pretty one for Sam or Lucas… Wait to see what happens when Peyton and Brooke return home.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 37: Staying Calm

Brooke and Peyton were standing at the front desk of the police station waiting for someone to give them answers. They were tired and very bitchy. It took them forever to get home. They had to find someone to take them back to the mainland and then get a flight. Once they were in Florida waiting for their plane they called Lucas and told him to leave Sam in jail until they got home and they would bail her out. Brooke was a little irritated because they had been standing there for 5 minutes and no one had bothered to help them yet.

"Geez! Don't you think there should be someone at this desk to wait on us?" Brooke said in a huff

Peyton kind of laughed "Honey, this isn't a five star hotel. It's a jail and they're probably busy! " she answered kind of shortly

Brooke looked at her "Well I don't care if they are busy I just want to know why our daughter is in jail!"

"Well so do I, Brooke, but there isn't anything I can do about that right now. It's not like there's a service bell!" Peyton shouted

They were turning on each other and they both knew that wasn't good but they were both just really pissed off. They had to cut their trip short and they had to rush home and they were standing in a jail and still hadn't figured out why.

After a few more minutes of waiting and silence someone final came from the back to help them.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the officer said

"Our daughter's in here!" Brooke snapped

"And your daughter is?" The officer asked

"Samantha Davis-Sawyer" Peyton said

Just then the door to the station opened. "Peyton, Brooke" Lucas said as he came walking in carrying Emma and holding Jamie's hand

Peyton just rolled her eyes and turned back to the officer. Brooke walked over towards him "Are you serious? You brought the kids to a police station?" she said rolling her eyes at him

"Well what the hell did you want me to do? I didn't know if you were here because you didn't call me like you said you would and I didn't want Sam rotting in jail!" He said snapping at Brooke

"Well you should have thought about that last night!" Brooke shouted walking back to Peyton who was talking to the officer. "What's going on?"

"This office just came on duty so he's trying to find the police report so he can fill us in" Peyton said

The officer finally found the report "Samantha Davis-Sawyer was arrested at a party last night. The neighbors called complaining of noise and then the police raided the place. All of the teens were taken into custody. The kids are all being charged with MIPs and a couple of the kids are also being charged with possession of narcotics. "The officer said

Peyton's face dropped "Was Sam in possession?" she said holding her breath

"No ma'am. She wasn't"

Peyton sighed "Ok, thank you. Can we bail her out now?" she said

"I'll go get her" the officer said as he turned to walk away.

Peyton turned and looked at Lucas. Brooke could see the angry in her eyes. "How in the hell did this happen?" She shouts but doesn't let him answer "We trusted you with our children and we had to come home and bail one of them out. I can't believe you let this happen!"

"Peyton, calm down." Brooke said softly "We don't even know what happened. Sam has a mind of her own and yes, it's easy to blame Lucas but he wasn't the one at the party, Sam was"

Lucas couldn't believe that Brooke was defending him. He felt really bad that he let this happen but was he supposed to stay awake all night long keeping an eye on Sam?

The police officer returned with Sam and her face went white. She didn't know that Peyton and Brooke were going to be standing there and she didn't know what to say. She looked down "Hey"

"Hey yourself young lady!" Brooke shouts

"Listen, I'm really…"

Peyton cuts her off before she can finish "Don't you dare say you're sorry! You haven't even begun to understand what sorry is, young lady! We are not going to talk about this until Brooke and I have had a chance to process everything and talk about things! Now get your ass to the car!"

"Ok, I know you're really mad but I need a favor"

Brooke started laughing "You have the nerve to ask us for a favor! I don't think so!"

"It's not for me. My friend Carter's dad won't bail him out and I was wondering…"

"No!" Brooke shouts "He'll have to figure it out for himself!"

"Ok" Was all Sam said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Excuse me" the officer said and Peyton and Brooke turned to look at him.

"Yes" Brooke said

"Your daughter is going to have to appear in court."

"What?" Peyton shouted

"Well the judge is sick of minors behaving this way and they all have to appear in front of him next week"

"Great!" Brooke said "Move!" She shouts to Sam

Sam just walks out the jail door.

"You guys I'm really sorry" Lucas says

"Don't Lucas" Peyton says taking Emma from him "We just got Sam and this isn't going to look good for us!"

"Well I didn't drive her to the party!" Lucas shouts back

"You sure in the hell didn't make sure she was safe at home in bed like she should have been" Peyton retorted

"Go ahead Peyton and be all pissy with me but you know that I didn't do anything wrong. Sam would have snuck out of the house weather or not I would have checked on her. She was pissed off that she had to stay with me and she was just letting you know that. So I guess if this is anyone's fault it's yours for leaving her with me. She gave me nothing but attitude the whole time and she wouldn't even help me when I really needed it. I'm not sure what the hell her problem is but she sure has one!" Lucas stated angrily

"Ok! Enough you two." Brooke says "Let's go, Peyton!" She says looking at her and then turning to Lucas "Thanks for watching the kids and I'm sorry that Sam was such a pain in the ass. She's difficult and sometimes hard to understand. She's just pushing to see how hard we'll push back. I'm sorry again for everything"

"Why are you apologizing to him?" Peyton says

Lucas didn't understand why Peyton was so upset with him. She always had his back and she always understood him. He didn't understand why Brooke was being so calm and Peyton was blowing up at him. He really didn't like it. "I'm sorry, Peyt" was all he said as he turned and taking Jamie's hand and walking out of the jail.

Brooke looks at Peyton "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing" Peyton huffed as she walked out of the jail carrying Emma. Brooke followed with a perplexed look on her face. She didn't understand why Peyton was so upset. This could have happened even if they were home. It's the way Sam is and they just need to get her to trust them and they need to lay down the law.

The car ride home was silent. Sam wouldn't dare say a word, Peyton was driving and Brooke could tell by the look on her face she probably should just leave her alone and Peyton was too upset to talk. Peyton pulls into the driveway and parks the car. She gets out and gets Emma out of her car seat and heads into the house. Sam looks at Brooke. "She's really mad at me…" She says lowering her head "Why is she so mad?"

"I'm not sure" Brooke says honestly. She didn't know why Peyton was so mad but before they deal with Sam she's going to find out. "Just go to your room and when we're ready to talk to you we'll let you know"

"I'm sorry… I just went to have fun… I never meant for any of this to happen" Sam said remorsefully

"Well it did and now we have to deal with it and it's not going to be pretty. You need to go upstairs now"

"Ok" Sam said heading into the house

Brooke follows Sam up the front steps and into the house. Sam heads upstairs like Brooke told her and Brooke tried to find Peyton. She heard sounds in the kitchen so she walks in there. Emma is in her high chair and Peyton is slamming things around. Brooke sighs.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks hesitantly

"Getting Emma something to eat and then going to make us something." Peyton answers bitchily

"Peyt, I know you're upset about Sam but why were you taking it out on Lucas?"

"I wasn't!" Peyton snaps back

"Yeah, you were" Brooke says softly "You bit his head off and then you grabbed Emma out of his arms and marched out of the station. You also didn't say a word on the way home"

"Well I wasn't going to talk to Sam until we had a chance to talk to each other and I really didn't feel like making small talk on the way home!"

Brooke walks over and grabs Peyton so she's looking "What is going on?"

Peyton just pulls away from Brooke and goes back to cooking.

"Fine! Since you don't want to tell me what's going on then let's talk about what we're going to do about Sam!"

"Kill her!" Peyton said with small smile on her face

Brooke laughs a little "Well since that's not an option what are we really going to do?"

Peyton sighs "I don't know, Brooke. All I know is when we were standing in the police station all I could think about was that she was behaving like us. I mean that's what we did. We went to parties with boys and got drunk. The only difference is that we didn't have anyone to bail us out. I don't want to see Sam make the same mistakes we did."

Brooke sighs "That's why we have to be parents now. Like you said that's something we did but we never got in trouble for it. I mean Victoria was never around and Larry played daddy only when it was convenient for him. This is where this house is going to be different. We're going to punish Sam and we're going to be consistent every single time. That's what Karen used to do with Lucas and he rarely got into the trouble we did."

"So what are we going to do about Sam?"

"Ground her first of all. Then she's going to work around the house, my store, and your record company until she has worked enough hours to pay us back for the bail and for the lawyer for court. She's also not going to be able to take driver's training until her debt is paid. She's also not going to be allowed to be left home alone anymore … at least not for a while" Brooke said looking at Peyton to see her reaction "Oh and we're taking her to school every day! That's just for me so I can embarrass her a little bit!"

Peyton grins at that "Ok, that sounds good. She's not allowed to go anywhere except school, our work places and home"

"Sounds good"

"So how's going to tell her?" Peyton asks

"We'll tell her together so she knows we're serious and that we support each other"

"Ok, call her down her"

Brooke walks into the living room and walks to the end of the stairs "Samantha, come down her please!"

Peyton walks into the living room carrying Emma and placing her in swing. Peyton sits on the oversided chair and Brooke sits on the couch. Sam walks in sits on the opposite end of the couch she looks at both of her moms and takes a deep breath.

"You guys I'm really sorry." Was all she could say

Peyton sighs "We know you're sorry, Sam, but sorry isn't going to be enough. This kind of behavior is not acceptable in this house. Brooke and I grew up in homes with no parental supervision and that's nto going to happen here. There are also going to be consequences for your actions."

"Sam, do you realize that the ink on the adoption papers is barely dry and that the judge can still revoke her decision?"

Sam just shakes her head, yes.

"Do you want her to take you away from us?" Brooke asks

Sam just shakes her head no.

"Well this is what we've decided" Brooke says "You're ground, indefinitely. You will also do chores around the house and work at both of our places until you have paid back your bail money and the money we spend on your lawyer. Also you will not take driver's training until your debt to us is paid back. You are not allowed to go anywhere except the places we say. We will take you and pick you up from school every day and if you even think about sneaking out you will never see the light of day again! Do you have any questions?'

Sam just rolls her eyes and her moms but knew better than to say anything.

"Now, go to your room and do your homework!" Brooke adds

Sam just stands up and walks out of the room. She knew better than to argue with Brooke and Peyton and she also knew better to say anything when they were this upset. She would try to get them to understand what she did later. She also had to figure out a way to get out of the house because right before she was released Carter asked her on a date for Friday night.

Brooke and Peyton watched Sam go upstairs and then Brooke looks back at Peyton.

"So, what's going on?"

"Seriously Brooke just let it go, ok?"

Brooke didn't like that answer. "I can't!" She said more forcefully then she meant to "We shouldn't have secrets, Peyton"

"Well you're going to have too. I'm going to head over to the record company for a little while to see if all my meetings are set up for my trip"

"Fine, just run away!" Brooke says with a sigh

"I'm not running. I have to get things in order"

"we'd still be on our trip right now so you don't really have to go right now"

"You're right I don't have too but I think I need to!"

Brooke didn't say another word. She just shook her head and Peyton stood up and walked out the door. As Peyton drove to the studio she thought about how she could ever explain to Brooke why she was so upset with Lucas. She didn't think that she'd understand. Peyton arrives at the studio and walks into the club. Lucas is standing behind the bar and Jamie is sitting at it drying glasses. She just walks in and tries to walk past them but Jamie stops her.

"Hi, Aunt Peyton" Jamie shouts

"Hey little man" Peyton answers

Lucas looks at her and she looks back at him. He wonders why she's still mad at him.

"Peyton, can we talk?" Lucas says

Peyton sighs and walks over to the bar "What?"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not!" She shouts back

"Yes, you are. You wouldn't even talk to me at the police station. Then you yelled at me and you know it really wasn't my fault"

"Listen Lucas it doesn't matter why I got so upset. I was just upset and that's that!"

"Peyton, I know that I messed up but at the same time don't you think Sam would have gone to that party even if you were home? How many times do you sneak out or run away for that matter when Larry was home?"

Peyton sighed "A few"

"Ok, so I have a feeling that Sam would have been at that party no matter who was at the house with her."

"I guess you're right, Luke. She probably would have been"

"So why were you so upset?"

"I don't really know! All I could think about was the fact that I could have loss everything!"

Lucas looked confused "How could have that happened?'

"I was afraid! If we lose Sam I don't know what will happen to Brooke and I don't know what will happen to us!"

"Brooke would never leave you now. She's a lot stronger than she's every been and if something happened to Sam we'd all fight like hell to help you get her back and you know that!"

"But I can't watch Brooke go through that! She's been through enough, Lucas! I can't let her go through anymore. Sam is so important to both of us and I was just afraid they weren't going to let go and now I'm afraid of what's going to happen when we have to go to court… If the judge takes her…"

Lucas walks over and hugs Peyton "That's not going to happen! Teens make bad choices they aren't going to take Sam from you because of this…"

Peyton starts to cry "I hope not, Lucas. I can't lose my family"

"you won't, Peyt, I promise"

Peyton was about to say something when her cell phone began to ring. She smiles at Lucas and then answers it.

"Hello"

Through the phone _"Peyt, it's me. Are you ready to come home now? We need to talk about what's going on?'_

"I'm just talking with Lucas and then I'll be home" Peyton answers Brooke

Brooke sighs _"Ok, but please don't be gone much longer. I love you"_

"I love you too. See you soon" Peyton said into the phone before hanging up

Lucas looks at Peyton "Don't shut her out, Peyt. She loves you and she just wants you to talk to her. Don't keep her in the dark. You always do that. You hold everything in until you crash and burn and then you do things that aren't smart. When you're married you can't do that kind of stuff because it will only cause problems in your relationship. You'll end up hating each other and she'll end up resenting you"

"When did you become the relationship expert?"

"Peyt, I know you and I know what caused us a ton of hardship and what caused yours and Brooke's friendship a lot of heartache. Just talk to her about everything… even when it's hard"

Peyton hugs Lucas "thanks, Luke! And I'm sorry about early"

"It's ok." Lucas says as he turns to walk out of the office "Now get home!"

Peyton follows Lucas down the stairs and she leaves the club. She drives home as fast as she can and she walks into the house to find Brooke sitting on the couch with Emma. She smiles at her.

"I'm scared!" Peyton says

Brooke looks up at her "Honey, what are you scared of?"

"Losing all of this" Peyton says pointing around their home

"Why would you lose us?"

"I panicked at the police station. That's why I was so upset with Lucas. All I could think about was if we lost Sam for some reason that you wouldn't be able to handle it and I'd lose you…"

Brooke stands up and walks over to Peyton. She puts her hand on her face and kisses her softly. Emma coos at them.

"Baby, I'm not going to go anywhere and we're not going to lose Sam. Everything's going to be ok, I promise"

Peyton smiles softly at Brooke. "I hope you're right"

"I know I'm not going to leave you, ever! I love you and you're my soul mate and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. That I know for sure. We're also not going to lose our daughters. We may kill them before they turn 18 but we aren't going to lose them. Everything's going to be ok." Brooke says as she kisses Peyton again

Emma coos again and Peyton and Brooke both look at her. Peyton smiles and Emma smiles back at her. Brooke hands Emma to Peyton. Peyton takes Emma and kisses Brooke softly on the check.

"Well now that that's all taken care of what are we going to do for dinner, I'm starving!" Brooke says with a smile

Peyton laughs "I don't care, you decide. I have to go take care of something"

Brooke nods as Peyton kisses Emma and hands her back to Brooke. She then heads up the stairs. She takes a deep breath before knocking on Sam's door.

"Come in" Sam shouts through the door.

Peyton opens it and walks in. Sam looks at her and then looks away.

"Hey" Peyton says as she walks over and sits on the edge of the bed "can we talk?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me!" Sam snaps back

"I'm sorry about early" Peyton says

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"It wasn't so much that I was mad at you as I was mad at the situation."

"You seemed pretty mad at me…"

"Sam, you know Brooke and I have been through a lot to get you and Emma. Brooke was also in a very bad spot when we came home. I was just scared and I'm scared of losing you and what that will do to Brooke. You have to be careful about things for a while. I know you're a kid and you're going to make mistakes but mistakes right now could cost us our family."

Sam just said there and sighed. "I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't mean for it to happen but it did and I just hope that you'll be more careful in the future!"

"I'll try" Sam promised

"Good!" Peyton said leaning over and hugging her "I love you, kiddo"

"I love you too"

Just then there was another knock on the door

"Come in" Sam says

Brooke opens the door and walks in carrying Emma "Chinese is here" she said "Is everything ok in here?"

"Everything's fine" Sam says smiling at Peyton

"Great then let's go eat" Brooke says

"I'm up for that" Peyton says standing up and grabbing Sam and pulling her off her bed.

The girls head downstairs and dig into their dinner. They spend the rest of the night talking to each other and just hanging out.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 38: All Alone

Brooke is sitting on the couch holding Emma sulking. They had just returned from taking Peyton to the airport. Brooke couldn't believe how fast the few days went with them trying to find a lawyer for Sam and Peyton getting ready to leave. She'd now be alone to take care of all these issues by herself. Peyton was going to LA and she didn't know how long she'd be gone. At least she'd have Nathan to commiserate with since Hailey went too. Brooke turns the TV on and Sam comes walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water and sits down next to Brooke.

"She's only going to be gone for a little while." Sam said with a smile

"I know that but I just wish she didn't have to go at all"

"I know but she does and she promised to call every day and we're going out there to visit her so everything will be fine"

"So do you have homework?" Brooke asks trying to get off the subject of Peyton.

"I have to write a paper. It has to be 8-10 pages long."

"Oh, that's long. What's it about?"

"My life, it's an autobiography"

"At least the topic isn't that hard"

"Yeah, it is. You know how much I like to talk about myself."

"Start with now… because it's the good stuff and then work your way back. You might just have to write a little bite about that time"

"Yeah, but it's not due for a while so I'm just going to put it off"

"Sam!"

"I know, I know but can't we just hang out tonight?"

"Yeah because I need my girls around me so I guess so"

"You guys still mad at me?"

"We told you we weren't."

"Ok" was all Sam could say. The guilt of the weekend was eating her up. Not only did she get arrested and have to go to jail but after her moms grounded her she snuck out... again. They didn't know it because they were spending their last night together but Sam had gone out again with Cater after she was supposed to be grounded. She didn't want to upset them or break their rules she just really wanted to hang out with Carter. She didn't think she'd like a popular boy or that a popular boy would like her but so far so good.

"So kiddo what do you want to do tonight?" Brooke asks with a forced smile on her face.

Sam snapped back into the moment "I don't care. Watch a movie?"

"Nah, we always do that"

Sam looked outside "It's been a really nice day today we could call Nathan and Jamie and see if they want to come over for a beach party. We could have a fire and roast hot dogs and marshmallows"

"Sam, that sounds like a great idea! Except I want Nathan to make us some of his famous hamburgers!"

"They are pretty good!" Sam replies

"Why don't I call Nathan and you run to the store and get some groceries?"

"Um… I'm grounded!" Sam states

"Yes, but not when I send you to do jobs. I'll give you a list and 35 minutes. If you're not back I add another week to your grounding"

"But…"

"No buts! That's the way it's going to be"

Sam sighs "Fine!" she shouts as she walks upstairs

Brooke just smiles. She was going to like toying with Sam a little… She remembered what it was like to be young but she also knew that she wanted a better life for Sam. She wanted to be the mother she never had.

Sam reappears with her bag and Brooke hands her a list. Sam grabs it and reads it over. "I really only have 35 minutes?"

"Yep! Nathan and Jamie are on their way and Nathan said he'd be happy to make hamburgers"

"Ok, I'll hurry but if Peyton calls while I'm gone have her call back later because I want to say hi"

"Will do" Brooke said smiling

Sam walks out the door and Brooke stands up holding Emma "Come on baby girl. Let's get you changed for the sun"

Brooke walks up the stairs tickling Emma's belly and Emma laughs and laughs. She starts counting the minutes until Peyton will return… She hopes she won't be gone as long as she said she would.

Elsewhere in California… Peyton and Haley are sitting in a cab stuck in traffic, both looking over some paperwork.

"So where is this place we are going?" Haley asks as she circles something on one of the documents.

"It's a little studio that I've rented to be our office space while we're here. It was owned by the record company I worked for. They closed it and it was up for rent. It's a great space and we'll be able to get some work done with no problem. It won't have the feel of Red Bedroom but it will serve it's purpose."

Haley smiles "can't wait to see it…" She sighs "Peyt, are you hoping to open a studio out here?"

Peyton's head snaps up "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because if you weren't thinking about it then you would have made these bands come to Tree Hill and work there."

"It's better business out here Hales. I can get clients going faster in LA"

"But, Peyt, you're family is in Tree Hill"

"Oh, I know that and I have no plans to move out here. I'm just hoping in the next few months to set up shop out here and then Red Bedroom will be based in Tree Hill with a branch in LA. I have to find someone to run the LA office and everyone will have to come to Tree Hill and audition at TRIC before I sign them but then we can get them in clubs out here and get them going"

"Have you told Brooke this?"

Peyton sighs

"Ok, I'll take that as a no"

"She doesn't need to know right now. I'm not leaving Tree Hill and I don't want to freak her out. When things are going then I'll talk to her about it. I just don't want her to worry"

"Peyton, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Hales, you've never down something and not told Nathan about it until it was done?"

"Yes, and it caused a tons of problems. Chris Keller ring a bell?"

"This isn't like Chris Keller and I'm not going to be out here that much. No more than I'd have to be out here without a studio. Having a studio out here will actually save me from coming out here all the time. Brooke will be fine with all of this… She's still a little fragile about us and I don't need her thinking I'm trying to find a way out because I'm not. I love her and I want to make a life with her that's all that's important but when you tell her other things that's all she focuses on. You know Brooke"

Haley sighs "Yeah I do and I know she's going to be mad about this."

"Well then I'll deal with it then" Peyton says turning her attention back to the paperwork she was looking at.

Haley just shook her head and went back to reading her document. She knew this wasn't going to end pretty because Brooke would look at it like Peyton was setting up a backup plan and that would freak her out. Decided she was going to just stay out of it. The girls sat in silence working on the contracts waiting out the traffic jam.

Brooke laughs hysterically as Emma takes a handful of sand and sticks it into her mouth. The face she was unforgettable and Brooke quickly snapped a picture quickly with her phone to send to Peyton. She rushes over to Emma.

"Did that taste yucky?" Brooke asks smiling

"I told her not to do that, Aunt Brooke. I told her it was gross" Jamie said making a yucky face of his own.

Brooke laughs a little more "It's ok, Jamie. Little kids eat dirt." Brooke says as she wipes Emma's mouth out.

"Why do kids eat sand?" Jamie asks like it was the most stupid thing he ever heard

"Kids eat everything" Sam says as she sits in the sand

"Jamie, you'd eat Uncle Lucas' socks" Nathan said as he joined the gang on the beach

"I did not!" Jamie said

Nathan laughs "Oh yes you did but how about now we all go and eat some burgers because they're done"

Jamie and Sam take off towards the house and Nathan helps Brooke pick up Emma's things.

"you doing ok?" Nathan asks smiling at Brooke

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well this is the first time Peyton's been gone since you two got together…"

Brooke turns and gives Nathan a dirty look "Nathan Scott, are you implying that I can't handle being without Peyton for a few days?"

Nathan smiles at Brooke "Well… maybe"

Brooke hits Nathan "It's going to be a little weird but I'll manage"

"Good to know. I'll be around too if you wanna hang out"

"Thanks, Nate." Brooke says with a sigh and an unusually look on her face

"What's up, Brooke? I can tell by the look on your face something's bothering you"

"It's just the fact that Peyton had to go and work in LA. I mean her studio is here and she's brought all her other bands here but she insisted that she go to LA to take care of these new bands. It's just weird"

Nathan thinks before answering "Maybe she made all those other bands come here because she knew you weren't ready to be alone but now she knows you can handle it and she's going to go take care of business and she'll be back in no time."

"Yeah I hope so" Brooke says as they reach the porch

Jamie and Sam had set the table outside and brought all the food out.

Brooke smiled "Thanks for getting the table ready" she said

"You're welcome." Jamie says with a huge smile on his face

Everyone sits down and Brooke's cell phone buzzes. She looks at it and smiles. She reads the message and then starts dishing out food.

"Who was that from?" Sam asks

"Peyton, she says she'll call us in a little while and she misses us all"

"Why didn't she call when she landed?" Sam asks

"I don't know. She said she was busy and stuck in traffic. She'll call. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know" Sam said scooping out some food on her plate

Brooke looks at Sam "She's not mad at you, Sam."

"I know that" Sam said coldly

Nathan looks at Brooke and she just nods. Emma squeals.

"Aunt Brooke, I have a basketball game this Saturday do you want to come?"

Brooke smiles at Jamie "I'd love to come. Is Skills still coaching?"

Nathan laughs "Oh yeah he is… I've been called in a few times"

"Why? Skills is a good player"

"Oh not for my basketball skills but for my parenting skills!" Nathan says laughing

Brooke also laughs. "Yeah, Skills is good with a few kids at a time but a whole team"

"Uncle Skills needed a little advice from dad at how to get us to listen to him. Dad came in and helped him out. Now Uncle Skills is doing a really good job"

"I'm sure he is. " Brooke said smiling

"Ok, eat up you guys before everything gets cold" Nathan says taking a bit of his burger.

Everyone sat around eating, laughing and talking. Nathan and Jamie were the perfect distraction that Brooke needed while Peyton was gone.

Peyton and Haley finally reached the hotel they were going to stay at. They decided to hit the studio tomorrow because they were tired and just wanted to get settled. Peyton had booked them a suite so they each had their own space. Peyton walked out of her room and joined Haley on the couch in the living room.

"It's about 8 o'clock at home. Brooke said that your guys were over at our place" Peyton says as she kicked her feet up onto the coffee table.

"Oh good that means Jamie didn't have crap for dinner" Haley said laughing

"I'm going to give Brooke a call"

"Ok, sounds good" Haley said

Peyton picks up her cell phone and dials. It rings and rings and finally she hears a voice on the other end of it.

"_Hey baby" Brooke answers_

"Hey!" Peyton says cheerfully "How's it going?"

"_I miss you already" Brooke answered_

"I miss you too. How's my girlies?"

"_Sam thinks you're still mad at her and Emma's doing good"_

"Tell Sam I'm not mad at her and give Emma a kiss for me"

"_Will do. So what are you and Haley doing?"_

"Sitting in the living room at our hotel. We decided to tackle the studio tomorrow. Flying always leaves me tired"

"_Yeah me too. Our lawyer called today."_

"Great! What'd he say?"

"_The hearing is next week"_

"I'm sorry I left you to handle all this by yourself"

"_I know you are. I just can't believe that Sam is in trouble like this. It makes us look like bad parents"_

"We're not bad parents and they'll see that. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine honey. So what did you guys do tonight?"

"_Cooked out with Nathan and Jamie and hung out on the beach. They actually just left."_

"That sounds fun. I have a ton of stuff I have to do tomorrow."

"_I bet you do. I wish I could be there to help you but I'm glad that Haley is"_

"Yeah, me too. She's already been a ton of help with the paperwork"

"_Oh, I'm sure she has she's so anal about those things"_

Peyton laughed at Brooke's comment "Well I should probably let you go I know it's bath time I just wanted to say hi"

"_Ok…" Brooke said sadly "But before you go Sam wants to talk to you"_

"ok, put her on"

Peyton waited a minute and then there was a new voice on the line.

"_Hi, Peyton" Sam said softly_

"What's up kiddo?"

"_I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry"_

"I know you are. It's ok and I'm not mad at you. Just make good choices and help Brooke out while I'm gone"

"_I will I promise" Sam answered_

"Ok, well have fun. I love you"

"_I love you too. Here's Brooke"_

Peyton waited again

"_What was that about?" Brooke asked_

"Reassurance" Peyton respond

"_I see. Well I should go give Emma a bath she is covered in sand"_

Peyton laughed again "Ok, you have a great night and I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"_Sounds good. I love you" Brooke said in her sexy voice_

"I love you too" Peyton replied "Good night"

"_Night" Brooke said before hanging out_

Peyton looks at Haley who is looking at her "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just feel bad that I left my family"

"I know it's hard isn't it?" Haley asks softly

"Yeah it is. I never thought about this party of having a family. The part where you're away from them"

Haley sighs "I think it's the hardest part about Nathan's job is being away from us. I know it's hard on us"

"Well we're the ones gone having a good time. Brooke is still at home with the kids running the house… A job we do together. I left her with the work that usually takes two people"

Haley laughs "Sam's there and she grounded so she can help Brooke. Don't worry about it too much. It's hard at first but it will be ok"

Peyton sighs "I hope so"

Haley pats her leg "It will be. Now I'm starving! You wanna order something to eat?"

"Yeah, I could eat. There is a great Chinese place down the road from here"

Haley smiles "That sounds great! I love Chinese"

"Me too"

So Haley and Peyton ordered in and sat and relaxed for the rest of the night. They had a lot of work ahead of them but tonight they were just going to relax and chat. Tomorrow would be a full long day and relaxation wasn't something that got very often.

Brooke looked at the clock and groaned. She didn't know why Emma was crying at 2 in the morning. Neither did Sam when she came stomping in carrying her.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asks as she walks into the room and hands Emma to Brooke

"I don't know. She usually sleeps through the night" Brooke said feeling her head. "She doesn't feel warm"

"I know, I checked"

"Well I don't know" Brooke said "Maybe she's hungry"

"I'll go get her a bottle" Sam said before walking out the door

Emma crying was the one thing Brooke couldn't handle. She took a deep breath and tried to calm Emma down. Sam returned with a bottle and Brooke gave it to her. Sam sat on the bed next to her and Emma started drinking the bottle and stopped crying.

"Why do you think she woke up? We didn't do anything different tonight than we normal do" Sam said sleepily

"No we didn't but Peyton reads to her every night and we didn't do that. Maybe she missed her story"

Sam yawns "Well then tomorrow we read her a story!"

"Definitely!" Brooke said yawning

After a few minutes Sam had fallen asleep in Peyton's spot and Emma was asleep too so Brooke just laid her between the two of them. It was comforting to have her girls with her when Peyton was gone.

Peyton woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. She was pissed that someone was calling her so early.

"Hello" She said groggily

"_Hey Peyt, I'm at the coffee place in the lobby and they have like 20 different kinds of coffee. Is there anything special you want?"_

Peyton groaned "Yeah, one that gives me 20 more minutes of sleep!"

_Haley laughed a little "Sorry but I'm excited and I want to get to work!"_

"ok, ok… Bring me whatever. You know what I like and I'll get up and get ready. Bring some pastries too!"

"_ok, will do. See ya in a few!"_

Peyton laughed and hung up the phone. She quickly got into the shower. When she got out she decided to just put gel in her hair and let it curl. She threw on some clothes and then went out into the common living area where Haley was waiting for her.

"I brought you a caramel flavored coffee… I hope that's ok" Haley said with a smile

"It's great!"

"I also bought a few different pastries… blueberry, chocolate, orange pineapple and cranberry muffins and some different puff pastries"

"Oh good. I'll have a muffin"

"What kind?"

Peyton laughs "Orange Pineapple"

Haley hands her a muffin. "So when do you want to leave for the studio?"

"As soon as I finish this muffin and cup of coffee" Peyton says chuckling

"Sounds good to me. Who are we meeting with today?"

"Three new bands I've already signed and I have a few acts I thought we'd check out tonight at this club downtown. It's open mic night and they've sent me there stuff but I want to see them live"

"That's the best way to judge a band"

"Exactly" Peyton said while she took a bit of her muffin. "Have you talked to your boys?"

"Yeah this morning. Jamie said Brooke is sad because you're gone and his daddy is grouchy"

"Yeah Brooke sounds whiny. I was ok until I went to bed last night and she wasn't there. My bed was cold and lonely. I miss her. I've never missed anyone as much as I miss her!"

"You were with Lucas forever. You never missed him?"

"sure I missed him and I was sad when we were apart but my heart ached last night without Brooke"

Haley's face fills with a huge smile "That's because you love her more than you've ever loved anyone before"

"How did this happen?'

Haley looked confused "How did what happen?"

"This" Holding up her hand "I'm engaged to Brooke, I have a label company that's thriving, 2 beautiful children, and it's all happening in the place I love. This doesn't happen to Peyton Sawyer"

Haley walks over and hugs Peyton "Yes, it does. You came home and everything fell into place. I'm[ glad you and Brooke came home. It was lonely without you guys."

"I'm glad we came home too. Now let's get started building our empire!"

"Our?" Haley asks

"You know you're going to be my partner when we get home!"

"You think so huh?"

"Yeah" Peyton said grabbing Haley's arm and dragging her out of the hotel room

Brooke was sitting in her office pouting. She didn't like being away from Peyton. She wanted Peyton to come home. Sam walks in carrying Emma.

"Hey, Peyton!" Sam said with a smile on her face

Brooke looked up at her "Excuse me?" she said with a perplexed look on her face

"Oh, I'm sorry Brooke. I was confused I thought Peyton was the emo one!"

"Ha, ha very funny. Did Emma have fun at the park?" Brooke said getting up and walking over to take her from Sam

"Well she ate the sand in the sandbox and put some in my hair as well"

Brooke started laughing "That's funny"

"Oh yeah it's hilarious!" Sam responded "Peyton call this morning?"

"Yeah on her way to her temporary studio"

"How's LA?"

"She didn't really say. Probably fabulous!"

"Cool. What's she doing today?"

"Hooking up with some bands and then going to an open mic night to check out some new bands"

"That sounds fun"

"Yeah… I just hope she doesn't have too much fun"

Sam smiles "Someone sounds a little jealous!"

"I do not!"

"Brooke, Peyton loves you she wouldn't do anything to ruin that"

"I just home she still wants to come back after being in LA"

"Why wouldn't she? Her life is here…"

"No, her life is in LA… she came home to help me out and I convinced her to stay."

"No, you didn't convince her to stay. She fell in love with her best friend and she wants to be her in Tree Hill. Don't worry about her she absolutely loves you! Plus, why would she leave me and Emma!"

Brooke laughed! "True! She does love you guys."

"She loves you too"

"I know… I'm just worried that she'll figure out how much she misses her old life"

"If she missed her own life she would of convinced you to move to LA instead of staying here"

"Ok, I'm the parent here!" Brooke said laughing

"Well it's ok for kids to support their parents sometimes"

"Thanks kiddo. Let's go get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Me too." Sam says

Brooke, carrying Emma, and Sam walks out of the store. Brooke replays what Sam says. That's she knows in her head that's Sam's right but her heart isn't so sure.

The day was so successful that Peyton and Haley couldn't wait to go out and celebrate all the wonderful things they heard all day.

"Those bands were awesome!" Haley said putting in her earring

"I know!" Peyton said finishing putting on her shoes

"Their music was great!"

"It was. I'm excited about tonight. I really want to make my company something that Brooke can be proud of me about. I just want to be able to provide the best life for my family."

Haley smiles "Brooke is proud of you, Peyton"

"I just don't want to disappoint her or not be able to take care of her in the future"

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Peyt. She loves you and you could never disappoint her. "

"I hope you're right, Hales"

"ok, enough being a sour puss! Let's go out and check out some bands!"

"Sounds good!"

Peyton and Haley head out of the hotel and down to the limo waiting for them. They head across town to a hot club. They get out and Haley goes to stand in line.

"Hales, what are you doing?"

"There's a line!"

"And we don't stand in it!"

Peyton grabs Haley's hand and drags her to the bouncer.

"Well, well I thought you were dead!" The big black bouncer said to Peyton as he wrapped his arms around her. "How have you been baby girl?"

"I'm good!" Peyton says smiling "Mark, this is my friend and partner, Haley James Scott"

"Nice to meet you, Haley" Mark says "So what brings you here tonight?"

"I'm here for open mic night. I opened a record company back home"

"Good for you girl. Well you go in and tell the bartender your tabs settled"

"You're too good to good to me!"

"I've missed your pretty face! I'm glad to see you in here under better circumstances!"

"Glad to be here under better circumstances" Peyton said smiling

Peyton and Haley walk into the club

"What was that all about?"

"I used to come here a lot. Mark and I became great friends"

"I see that"

"And drinks are on him tonight!"

"that's sweet!" Haley said smiling

Peyton heads to the bar and Haley follows. They both order a drink and then Peyton turns to find a booth. As she goes to turn around she runs into someone and spills her drink on him"

"Oh I'm so sorry" She says as she looks up to see who was standing there

"No big deal the man" says and their eyes met

"Peyton?" The man says with a smile

"Julian" Peyton says with a look of shock on her face…


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 39: When you Assume... You make an ass out of you and me!**

Peyton heads to the bar and Haley follows. They both order a drink and then Peyton turns to find a booth. As she goes to turn around she runs into someone and spills her drink on him.

"Oh I'm so sorry" She says as she looks up to see who is standing there

"No big deal" the man says and their eyes met

"Peyton?" The man says with a smile

"Julian" Peyton says with a look of shock on her face

"Oh my gosh!" Julian says in surprise "What are you doing in LA? They told me you moved" He said wrapping his arms around her giving her a tight hug

Peyton hugs Julian back and then pulls away "Who said I moved?" Peyton asks with a perplexed look on her face. She completely forgot she was in the club with Haley.

"Your old label. I went by one day when I hadn't seen you around in a few weeks. I wanted to make sure you were ok. The girl at the desk said that you walked in one day and told John to kiss your ass and you were going home"

Peyton smiled sheepishly "You were worried about me?"

Julian looks away "Well we were friends with benefits and I sort of missed my booty call!" he said to her with a sly smile on his face

Peyton hit him playfully "Nice Julian!"

Haley cleared her throat "Um… I don't mean to interrupt this little reunion but I'm Peyton's friend Haley" She says holding out her hand to Julian

"Nathan's wife?" Julian asks as he shakes her hand

Haley looks surprised "Um yeah… How do you know Nathan?"

"Well first off I'm Julian and it's nice to meet you" Julian says with a smile and "Second, Peyton and I were pretty hot and heavy and Nathan came to see her a few times. She then went through the whole gang in pictures"

Haley smiled "Well it's good to know that she didn't forget us while she was out here!"

"Oh she didn't! You guys were all she talked about" Julian said smiling at Haley

"Oh, Peyt! How sweet!"

Peyton just rolls her eyes at Haley

"Anyway" Julian says "What brings you guys to LA?"

"Well how about you join us in that empty booth over there and we'll tell you all about it" Peyton says pointing to an empty booth in the corner

Julian follows Haley and Peyton to the empty booth and they all sit down.

"So, LA's a long way from Tree Hill" Julian says looking at Peyton

Haley notices the look in his eye. He's still in love with her. His eyes haven't stopped dancing since she spilled her drink on him. This worried Haley a little bit.

"We're here scoping out some bands" Peyton says with a huge smile on her face

Julian looks confused "You don't work for John anymore so why would you be doing that?"

Haley laughed "Peyton opened her own studio in Tree Hill. Red Bedroom… She's already a millionaire"

"Haley, stop!" Peyton said turning red

"Why? You have done so much in a short period of time. You haven't even been home a year and you're already booming!"

Julian smiles at Peyton "I'm so proud of you. I always knew you could do anything you put your mind too."

"Well I'm just getting started. Hales is my partner and we have a lot of work ahead of us. We just got lucky and got a smoking hot artist our first try out. Now we're looking for some more artists to help our little company."

"don't let her fool you, Julian. She signed three new bands and that's what brought us out here and now she's here tonight to find the next new thing! You know Peyton and her music"

Julian smiles at Peyton "I know that music is everything to Peyton. She uses it to get through everything. I'm glad she finally broke free of John and started her own label!"

Peyton blushed "Thanks Julian. So enough about me… What's going on with you?"

"Same old same old. Working on producing independent films."

"How's it going?" Peyton asks tentatively

"well actually my dad and I just produced this really great film."

Shock washed over Peyton's face "Your dad and you?"

"Yeah we had a break through"

"That's great"

"So Haley what's your story?"

"Well I was an English teacher and I got fired so now I'm going to be Peyton's partner in this business venture of hers"

"Well if anyone can make it work Peyton can and I'm sure it will be even better with your help!" Julian said smiling

Damn… he's charming… Haley thought to herself.

"How long are you girls in town for?"

"A few weeks" Haley said with a smile

"Well then you'll have to come to my movie premiere tomorrow night!" Julian said smiling

"Sure!" Peyton said "We'd love too!"

Haley, Julian and Peyton sat and talked for a little while about everything and anything. They were all laughing and giggling and having a good time. Peyton's hair fell from behind her ear and she took her left hand to tuck it back into place. That's when Julian noticed it for the first time and his face went stone cold. Haley notices and looks at him.

"What's wrong, Julian?" She asks whole heartedly

Julian reaches out and grabs Peyton's hand "So you went home and told Lucas how you felt about him…" he says twisting the ring around her finger

Haley starts laughing and Julian looks confused

"What's so funny?" He asks

Haley just shakes her head and Peyton sighs

"Peyt, tell me all about it" Julian says with a sadness in his voice

"I don't know where to begin" Peyton said truthfully

"Start with when you went home" Julian said trying to offer a starting point

"Well I went home for my best friend." Peyton started

"Brooke, right?" Julian asks

"Yeah. She had a bad run of things and we both went home… We just ended up staying"

"And Lucas fell madly in love with you again and asked you to marry him?"

Haley starts laughing again

"Why does she keep laughing?" Julian asks confused

"Probably because I'm not marrying Lucas. He's engaged to his publicist who happens to be pregnant with his child"

"wow!" Julian offered a sad look "I'm sorry Peyton"

"I'm not!" Peyton says "I'm not in love with Lucas. It took some things happening but I realized he didn't have my heart"

"Tell him about Emma and Sam" Haley offered she could tell Peyton was struggling with the whole ordeal

"Who?" Julian asked looking even more confused than before

"Emma and Sam" Peyton says "My daughters"

Julian's face dropped "Daughters?" He asks

"Yes. When I got home I found out that Brooke lost a baby in New York. She was upset and wanted to adopt a baby. We did it together. Then we took in a high school girl and ended up adopting her too."

"You and Brooke?" Julian asked wondering what Peyton was trying to say

"Yes, and we're getting married at Christmas"

Julian's face dropped "You're marrying Brooke?"

"Yes… Things just fell into place when we got home… Feelings I didn't know I had surfaced and Brooke and I feel in love"

"Wow!" Julian said as he downed his drink and taking a deep breath "What a relief"

Peyton looked at him confused "Relief?"

"I'm glad to know that you weren't that into me because I wasn't the type of person you wanted to be with!" He said with a wink and wrapped his arm around her to give her a big hug "I'm glad you're happy, Peyt. I don't think you ever looked this good the whole time you were in here. Make sure I get an invite to this wedding of yours!"

Peyton couldn't believe Julian's reaction. It was so much better than Lucas' "You're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be. You always talked about Brooke with such passion. I thought it was just because you missed your best friend but now it makes even more sense…. You were and are in love with her. I'm happy for you. Like I said you never were this happy in LA."

Haley sighed "She's never been this happy ever! She's our emo girl but she hasn't been that since she's been home!"

"Well then let's have a round to Brooke making Peyton a happy girl!" Julian said as he downed a drink.

Peyton and Julian drank and drank and drank. Haley drank soda because she's pregnant. They all closed the bar down and Julian helped Haley get Peyton home. Haley in returned offered Julian the couch. Julian woke up to a phone ringing in his ear. He ignored it the first time and the second time and the third time but when it rang for the fourth time he couldn't handle it anymore"

"Hello" He said groggily

"_Hello?" A voice said confusingly into the phone "Um… I'm looking for Peyton"_

Julian sat up and looked around. He had to think about where he was. Then it all dawned on him.

"Oh, hold on I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Julian said getting up off the couch

"_Um… who is this?" The voice asks_

"This is her friend, Julian and you are?'

All Julian heard on the other end of the phone was it hanging up. He didn't understand so he walked to Peyton's room. He knocked on the door.

"Ug…. Who is it?" Peyton said from behind the bedroom door

"It's Julian" He said opening the door and walked over handing her the phone "It kept ringing so I answered it. Um… the person just hung up on me"

Peyton raised an eyebrow to him and then she looked at the caller id. "Oh shit!" She said

"What?" Julian asks

"It was Brooke! She's probably wondering why a man was answering my cell phone."

"I told her I was just your friend, Julian. That's when she hung up"

"SHIT!" Peyton yelled "Lucas told her all about you. She's probably freaking out! I have to call her back!"

"I'm sorry, Peyt" Julian offered

"It's not your fault. Why don't you order some coffee and breakfast? I feel like shit and I'll take care of Brooke"

Julian just nodded as he walked out of the room. Peyton knew this wasn't going to be easy… Brooke was probably going to have a fit about all of it. She dialed her phone. It rang and rang and rang. Brooke's voicemail picked up

"Hey baby! Please call me back. You have the wrong idea about Julian answering my phone. Honey, please call me back. I love you"

Peyton sighed. She made this phone call about 10 more times before Haley walks into the room.

"Hey. Julian told me what happened"

"She's pissed! She won't answer the phone"

"Oh, Peyt, I'm sorry"

"She's probably freaking out. She probably thinks I cheated on her"

Haley walks over and gives her a hug "What are you going to do about this?"

Peyton jumped out of bed "I have to go home!"

"But Peyt what about the label?"

"I don't care about the label! Brooke needs to know that nothing happened between Julian and me!"

Peyton got out of bed and went to the computer. She was trying to book a flight home. She fiddled with the computer for a few minutes…

"Damnit!" She shouts

"What's wrong?" Haley asks

"There are no flights out of LA today going to North Carolina!"

"Ok just calm down. Give Brooke a little time and I'm sure she'll take your call."

Peyton starts crying and Haley's confused as to why. She rushes over and wraps her arm around her friend.

"Peyt, what's the matter?"

"I have to talk to her. She has to know that nothing happened. I can't lose her!"

"You won't honey… I promise" Haley said as she just sat there comforting her friend.

Brooke was furious! There had to be a reason that Julian was answering Peyton's phone. Peyton wouldn't do that to her. She couldn't. They loved each other too much… so why was Julian answering her cell phone and who the hell was this guy anyway? She wanted to meet him she wanted to see what he looked like. She had too. Brooke's mind raced as she sat in the seat holding Emma. Sam looks at her.

"Do you really think we needed to do this?" Sam asks sighing

"Yes!" was all Brooke said

Sam knew better than to say another word. Brooke was going to confront Peyton and that was that! The plane finally landed and they got off. Sam grabbed the bags while Brooke went out and found a cab. An hour later they were standing outside Peyton and Haley's suite. Brooke was just standing there staring at the door. Sam was getting impatient.

"Um… you going to knock?" Sam asks

Brooke didn't answer. "Maybe this was a crazy idea. Maybe I should have just called her"

Sam started laughing "You think!" she said

After another minute of just standing there Sam finally decided to take things into her own hands and knocked on the door.

"Hold on" A voice shouted from the other side

The door slowly opens and Haley's standing there. Her mouth drops open. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks

Sam sighs "Well crazy here rushed us out of the house as soon as she hung up and heard Julian was here. She flew us to New York and then here to see what was going on"

"Why didn't you just answer Peyton's calls?"

Brooke looked confused "Peyton called me?"

"Check your voicemail" Haley said laughing

Just then Peyton walks out of the bedroom "Is that the pizza?" She said with a sad tone in her voice

"No, but the door's for you…" Haley says sighing

Peyton walks over to the door and starts crying the minute she sees Brooke and the girls standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asks taking Emma from Brooke

"Well Brooke went all crazy when Julian answered your phone and she rushed to the car and we flew out here to find out what was going on" Sam said annoyed

Peyton started laughing "Are you serious?"

Brooke looked down at the ground "A little crazy huh?"

Peyton hugged Brooke and then kisses her softly on the forehead "It's a little crazy but there's about 20 messages on your phone so I guess we're both crazy…"

"I just was worried that Julian was trying to get you back…"

Peyton sighed "I'm not even sure why he was here"

Haley started laughing "Because you were both so drunk and he helped me get you home and I told him to crash on the couch."

"I drank that much last night?"

"Um yeah…."

"Sorry Hales"

"No problem. I just couldn't get you back here by myself"

Just then the elevator opens and a man is standing there looking at them all. He looked out of place

"Well I see you've spoken with Brooke" the man said smiling

"Yeah. She came here to work things out"

Brooke was the one with a confused look on her face and Peyton notices "Baby, this is Julian" she says

Brooke's mouth dropped open "He's hot!" she said

Julian smiles "Thank you" he says

"Julian, this is Brooke my fiancé and our daughter, Sam"

"Nice to meet you" Julian says shaking both their hands

"And this little peanut is Emma" Peyton says tickling Emma's belly as she laughs at her mother

"She's cute!" Julian says with a smile

"Thanks" Brooke said

Everyone one stood in the hallway awkwardly. No one really knew what to do now. Brooke felt a little silly that she had rushed to LA and stormed into Peyton's hotel. She should have just called Peyton or checked her voicemail. She knew Peyton would never betray her and now she was standing there like an idiot not knowing what to do. Haley could sense the oddness of the situation and she stepped in to rescue everyone.

"Well there's no sense for all of us to stand in the hallway. Peyton and I ordered a ton of pizza because she was going to stuff her sorrows so how about everyone come in and join us?"

Brooke smiled at her to thank her for helping them out of this uncomfortable situation.

"I can't" Julian said with a smile "I have to go get ready for my movie primer." Julian turned to look at Brooke "Peyton and Haley are going to come can I could you and Sam in too?"

"What would we do with Emma?" Brooke asked

"She can come too. I mean I'm sure she won't like the movie but you're all welcome"

"Ok, thanks!" Brooke said with a smile

Julian says his good byes and the gang moves into the hotel room. Haley looks at Sam and starts laughing.

"Crazy morning?" Haley asks

"Yes" Sam said laughing "Brooke flipped her lip and you know when Brooke gets something into her mind she doesn't quit until she does it"

"Oh, I know!" Haley said laughing

"I can hear you!" Brooke said

Peyton hadn't said anything and that worried Brooke

"Hey Peyt" Brooke says sheepishly "Can we talk for a second?"

Peyton sighs and then hands Emma to Haley "Yeah, of course. My room is this way" she says as she starts walking towards her room.

Brooke sighs and Haley mouths her a good luck. Brooke walks into Peyton's room and Peyton leaning against the dresser. Brooke walks in and sits on the bed.

"So…" Brooke says in only a way Brooke can do it. Peyton laughs a little.

"So… what?" Peyton asks

"So I hear you have a crazy fiancé?" Brooke says with a little smile on her face

"She's a little nutty" Peyton says looking into Brooke's eye "Baby, why didn't you just call back? Or answer your phone?"

Brooke sighs "I don't know… I freaked out. I panicked. I just thought maybe you…"

Peyton walks over and sits down next to Brooke. She takes her hand in her face "Brooke, I love you. We're going to get married and you have to trust that I'm not going to leave you!"

Brooke looked into Peyton's eyes "I know but…"

"No butts!" Peyton says kissing Brooke on the forehead. "I'm in this forever! I've never been happier than I am right now. Everyone can see that honey. You have to trust us… I'm going to have to be gone from time to time and you can't pack up the kids every time something freaks you out and follow me to wherever I am."

Brooke starts laughing "Well, why can't I?" She asks with a huge smile on her face

"Because that is crazy!" Peyton says with squeezing Brooke's hand "Want to go to Julian's primer tonight?"

"No, I think I should take the girls home"

"Can't tonight. There are no flights to Tree Hill. You're here now you should stay and we should go tonight and then I can take you tomorrow and show you something"

Brooke looks at Peyton with a little curiosity in her eyes "What do you want to show me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Peyton says with a devilish grin on her face

"Then I guess we'll just have to stay"

Brooke leans over and grabs Peyton's lips with her own. Just then there's a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" A voice says tentatively

Peyton sighs "Yes, come in, Hales" she adds

"I don't mean to interrupt but the pizza's here" Haley says with a smile

"We're coming" Brooke says

"Oh good! Everything's ok then?"

"Everything's just fine!" Peyton says standing up and pulling Brooke with her.

Brooke smiles at Peyton "Yep, everything sure is fine!"

The three women walk out of the room and join Sam in the living room. They eat and talk and laugh about the whole situation. Brooke was glad that Peyton wasn't mad at her because as she sat there and ate her pizza she realized how crazy she was. She also realized that anyone else would have flipped out on her but because Peyton truly loved her she just reassured her and loved her even more. Brooke smiled as she watched her family because she knew that no matter what Peyton Sawyer, her best friend, would always love her. And man was she so lucky to have her…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 40: Peyton's Life

Brooke couldn't believe what she saw all night long as she, Peyton and Haley hit LA. After the movie primer the girls decided to go out for a night of fun. They sent Sam back to the hotel with Emma and unlimited access to room service and pay per view movies. The girls went to every hot night club Peyton knew. Brooke was amazed at the fact that Peyton knew every bouncer, every bartender and every band playing. They didn't wait in line, pay for a drink or not hear a song they requested. Peyton mingled and laughed and interacted with everyone she saw. Brooke was overwhelmed at the success Peyton had had in LA and she couldn't believe that Peyton left it all for her. Peyton wasn't happy in LA but she sure was successful for only being the assistant to the assistant. They respected her and Brooke loved it. Brooke loved seeing Peyton in this word. She couldn't believe that how Peyton worked the room and everyone wanted to talk to her and see what she was doing. Brooke sat back and watched with a smile on her face. Haley joined her at the table.

"What's the smile about?" Haley asks

"Look at her" Brooke said pointing at Peyton "She's amazing. Look at how everyone wants to talk to her and she just keeps smiling and carrying on"

"She wasn't like that before, Brooke. You've done that for her. She loves you, she respects you and she wants to make you proud of her"

"I am proud of her" Brooke said a little confused

"She wants to be able to support you and the girls. She's here to make your lives better. That's it…"

"My life is better. My life was better the day she realized she was in love with me… It was better the day she adopted Emma with me… it was better the day we got engaged. The only thing that makes my life better is Peyton. Money, success, fame… none of that matters. All that matters is that Peyton Sawyer loves me!"

"Then you don't have to worry…" A voice behind her said "I already love you"

Brooke and Haley hadn't noticed that Peyton had made her way back over to join them.

"Hey baby" Brooke said with a smile

"Hi… What are you two talking about?"

"You" Brooke said with a smile

"Oh, what about me?" Peyton said taking a drink of her cocktail

"Just how damn happy you make Brooke" Haley said taking a sip of her club soda

"Well she makes me happy too! Now how do you guys feel about getting out of here? I'm tired and Brooke and I have to be somewhere early tomorrow"

Brooke smiles "Oh, where do we have to be?"

"It's a surprise!" Peyton says smiling at her.

"Ok" Brooke answered standing up.

The girls left the club and went back to the hotel room. Sam was asleep on the couch with Emma in her arms. They looked so cute. Brooke and Peyton put Emma between them and Haley went to her own room. Everyone was exhausted and sleep was greatly needed. Brooke had a hard time falling asleep because she wanted to know where Peyton was taking her and what she had to show her.

The next morning Brooke was the first to awake. She called and ordered room service for everyone. To her surprise when she opened the door for the room service cart Julian was standing there with the waiter.

"Morning, Julian" She said kind of annoyed

"Morning Brooke. Is Peyton and Haley up yet? I want to talk to you guys:"

"Well as you can see I just ordered breakfast and I was about to wake everyone up"

"Perfect!" Julian said walking in past the food cart "I can talk to all of you at the same time"

Brooke rolled her eyes and then tipped the boy with the cart. She then rolled it into the room and started to set breakfast up on the breakfast nook. Julian watched for a minute.

"Can I help you?" He offered nicely

"Nope I have it under control." Brooke said

Just then Peyton emerged from her room carrying Emma.

"Morning baby" Peyton said to Brooke as she walked past her and grabbed a coffee mug. She then poured herself a cup of coffee and kissed Brooke as she walked back by. She then notices Julian "Oh, hey Julian. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you guys"

"About what?" Another voice says from behind them

Julian turns to look at Haley "Great you're all up. I want to talk to you about Lucas' book"

They all looked at him in confusion

"What about Lucas' book" Haley says as she takes the tea kettle off the stove and makes a cup of tea

"Well I read the book over and over again and I'm thinking about taking it and making into a movie but changing it… a lot"

"oh he won't go for that" Haley said

"That's where you come in. It's drama packed but I'm thinking that Peyton and Brooke should be together in high school"

"No, Julian that's not how it happened and it wouldn't be the same if we didn't go through all the shit we went through to get here" Peyton said with a funny look on her face

"Ok, ok but do you think Lucas would like to make a movie? It's a good story and sort of unbelievable all the shit you all went through. I think it would be a good money makers!"

"You'd have to talk to Lucas about all of that" Brooke said annoyed again

"I'm planning on it I just thought I'd run the idea past you guys first. Plus it's going to have such a surprise ending when everyone sees that Peyton doesn't end up with Lucas but with her best friend Brooke"

Peyton sighed "Is that what you came here to talk to us about?"

"That and I wanted to see how you liked the primer last night"

This had peeked Sam's interest "It was really good!" She said sleepily

Julian smiled "Thanks Sam"

"I was very impressed" Peyton said with a smile "You should be proud of yourself"

"Thanks Peyt"

"It was very good" Haley offered

Brooke sighed "I have to admit I was impressed"

"I'm glad you all liked it. Well I see you're getting ready for breakfast so I'll just see you later" Julian said as he headed for the door.

Brooke sighed again "Julian, I ordered plenty of breakfast would you like to join us"

"I'd love too" Julian said with a smile

The gang at breakfast and talked about making Lucas' book into a movie and how cool it would be. Julian worked on the girls to help him convince Lucas to do it. Once breakfast was over Peyton stood up and started to clean up the remains.

"Brooke, go get ready there's something I want to show you"

Brooke smiled and jumped up. She went into the bedroom and to get ready. Peyton finished cleaning up and showed Julian out of the room. She then went to get ready herself. After a few minutes both girls appeared in the living room.

"Hales, will you hang with the girls while we're gone?"

Haley smiled "I'd love too. I think we'll go shopping!" Haley said with a smile

Sam sighed but she knew it would be fun. Peyton handed her a wad of cash and Sam smiled.

"Have fun, kiddo" Peyton said and then kissed Emma's forehead

"Bye girls" Brooke said as she ruffled Sam's hair and kissed Emma's belly

Peyton and Brooke walked out of the room and to the elevator. They then stepped into the lobby and walked to the front exit. Peyton walked over to a car and got into the driver's seat. Brooke looked confused but climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of the city"

"Where out of the city?"

"Listen you know I like to surprise you so just chill out and relax I want to show you something… Something that became very important to me while I was out here"

"Ok, ok. I'll be patience. What should we talk about on our way out there?"

"I don't know. Sam's court case"

Brooke sighed "Yeah that's coming up and I'm not sure what I'm going to do without you"

"I know and I've been thinking about that… I think I'm going to come home and go to court with you. We don't' know what's going to happen and I don't' want you to have to deal with it alone"

Brooke smiles "Peyton you don't have to do that. I can handle it"

"I know you can I just don't want you too" Peyton said with a smile

"What could they possibly do to her? It's her first offence…" Brooke said with worry in her voice

"I don't know Brooke. They're making an example out of these kids and I'm worried about how far they're going to take it"

"I know me too" Brooke said grabbing Peyton's hand "What if they take her away from us?"

"They're not going to take her away from us, Brooke. I'm just afraid that they might send her away for a while. Did you talk to the lawyer?"

"Yes" Brooke said sighing "He said this is a simple case. We'll be in and out. Sam will get some community service and a slap on the hand for being naughty"

"I hope that's all that happens" Peyton says "Let's talk about something happy"

"How about our wedding!" Brooke said changing her tone

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… when we were on vacation we talked about asking Lucas to perform the ceremony but then when we got home you were kind of pissed at him so where does that leave us?"

Peyton thought for a moment "I want Lucas to do it. He knows us both the best and I think he'll do a really good job."

"Then Lucas it is… I was also thinking about witnesses"

"Ok" Peyton said "What were you thinking?"

"I want Mouth to stand up for me. He's been my friend forever and it wouldn't be right for me to get married without him"

"That's fine with me" Peyton replies "I ask Nathan… You ask Haley… I'll asks Sam… You'll ask Mouth and Jamie can be our ring bearer"

"That would be perfect!" Brooke says smiling at Peyton

Peyton stops the car and Brooke looked around. "Peyton, um I don't know where we are but it looks likes like the middle of nowhere"

"It kind of is."

"How did you find this place?"

"I rented a car one day and just took off. I ended up down here but this isn't what I wanted to show you. We have to get out to see it…"

"Peyton I'm in heels!"

"it's ok" Peyton said handing Brooke a pair of tennis shoes "I came prepared!"

Brooke laughs and then takes the shoes and puts them on. The girls then get out of the car. They hold hands and they walk down a little path.

"Peyton, you did not walk out here by yourself did you?"

"Well I'm fine so if I did do it I wouldn't worry!"

Brooke laughed "You're a risk taker Peyton Sawyer!"

"So are you Brooke Davis!"

The girls continued a few minutes more and then they were standing at a bridge. Brooke walked closer. She couldn't believe how much this bridge looked like the bridge back home. "This area looks like home"

Peyton smiles "I know. Once I found this place I came here all the time"

Brooke sighed "I can't believe in this big city you were able to find a little piece of home"

Peyton smiled "When I was here I always thought about you"

Brooke smiles "You did?'

"Yeah" Peyton said sheepishly "Follow me"

Brooke did ask Peyton asks and follows her to the bridge. Brooke's mouth dropped when she saw what was there. "The river court!" she said smiling at Peyton

"It's where we all spend our last night together. It reminded me of home"

"You drew this? It must have taken you forever to do this!"

"It took me a while but it brought me happiness while I worked on it"

"Peyt, it's amazing."

Brooke walked closer. She took in what she saw. On the wall of the bridge were the boys playing basketball and the girls and mouth sitting in the stands cheering them on. Brooke was next to Peyton with her arm wrapped around her.

"I just can't believe this Peyt. It's so outstanding… I wish I had words to explain better how amazing I think this is"

"You're reaction was enough. There's more I want to show you" Peyton said grabbing Brooke's hand and leading her closer to the bridge. Peyton walked over to a brick that was loose in the wall. She removed and pulled out a sketch pad. She handed it to Brooke. "I missed you so much when I was in LA. I was lost without you. You were always there from me from the time we met until you left for New York. I know we had our ups and downs but we always ended up back with each other. When I was out here I wasn't the same because I didn't have you"

Brooke had a tear in her eye and then she opened the sketch pad. Every page was a drawing that Peyton had done while she was in LA. There was a picture of Brooke and Peyton when they were little and were sitting on the bridge in Tree Hill. Brooke had her arm wrapped around Peyton and tears were running down Peyton's face.

"That one was of the day we buried my mom and you sat there with me for hours"

Brooke continued to look at the drawings. There was one of Brooke and Peyton sitting on the front porch wrapped in blankets and in their prom dresses… Every page was depicting a scene from Brooke and Peyton's life together. Brooke couldn't' believe it.

"Peyt, why didn't you call me?"

"You were doing so well I didn't want to make you feel sorry for me. I just missed you while I was out here so I'd come here, stare at the 'river court' and draw us together"

Brooke just walked over and grabbed Peyton and gave her a hot romantic kiss. "I missed you too, Peyton! Every single day I wanted to call you but I was also worried about bothering you…"

Peyton started laughing "We were so silly! We could have been together a lot sooner…"

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have been ready for each other. We're ready now"

"Yes, we sure are. I love you, Brooke Davis!"

"I love you too, Peyton Sawyer"

"I have something else for you…" Peyton said handing Brooke a folded piece of paper

Brooke took it and opened it. It was a drawing. Brooke smiled at what she saw. It was a drawing of Peyton, Brooke, Emma, and Sam. They four were on the beach and their faces were filled with joy. On the top of the drawing it said "I found my heart"

Brooke had tears in her eyes "Peyt!"

"Honey, I love you so much. There isn't anything that's going to change that. The whole time I was here I thought about you and our friendship. I know now it was because I am in love with you… You are my heart… and our girls"

Brooke couldn't control her tears anymore and she was sobbing uncontrollable. Peyton walks over and wraps her arms around Brooke. "Baby why are you crying?"

"Because no one in my life have every loved me like you do… You are so amazing Peyton and I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life"

"Brooke, I don't know when I fell in love with you but I know that since we've been together I've never been happier in my life. Your friendship… even from New York… got me through the hell I was living in LA. You're everything to me…"

"You're everything to me too, P. Sawyer"

Peyton leans down and captures Brooke's lips. They share a very passionate kiss before pulling apart.

Peyton smiles at her "Well we better get back to the hotel"

"Yeah we better"

Brooke took one more look around and then tucked the sketch pad under her arm. She was taking it with her. The girls walked to the car and headed back to the hotel. Brooke knew this was the best day of her life. Peyton had shown her something so amazing and it confirmed that they were meant to be together. She smiled all the way back to the hotel… She knew that their life together would be absolutely perfect… Just like Peyton was…

A/N: Ok kind of fluffy but I hope ya like it…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 41: Examples… Not my child!

Brooke and the girls spent the rest of the week with Peyton and Haley. They all had a great time. Peyton and Haley were able to take care of all their business in that week and they were all able to head home together.

Once back in Tree Hill life was very stressful. Brooke, Peyton and Sam had to meet with the lawyer and the child protective service people, and their case worker and all sorts of people they didn't' want to meet with. They even had to meet with Emma's case worker which really scared them. They thought of losing Sam was scary enough but when they had to meet with Emma's case worker their happy little house hold fell apart.

"Brooke, I told you for the hundredth time I don't have to go back to LA for a while now! Haley and I took care of everything while we were out there!"

"I didn't ask about LA, Peyton!" Brooke barked back

Peyton wasn't listening to Brooke because she was reading about adoption and trying to figure out if they could lose both of their girls.

"Then what the hell are you talking about" Peyton yelled back

"I asked you if we were going to go to family dinner tonight?" Brooke said with a very bitchy tone

"Like I want to spend tonight all happy when we've spent all day being criticized and condemned by every legal authority in Tree Hill!"

"I think they can help us get our minds off of everything"

"Brooke, do you realize that tomorrow we have to take our 16 year old daughter to court and we might night get to bring her home with us?"

"Yes, Peyton I realize that and that's why I think we need to go to dinner tonight and have family surrounding us!"

"Fine then go to dinner and have a great time!"

Brooke sighed "Ok, I'm going to take the girls because we need to get out of this house"

"Great! Have fun!"

"I will" Brooke said sadly walking upstairs to get Emma ready to go to dinner.

Peyton's emo behavior was scaring Brooke. She hadn't acted like this the whole time they had been home together. She was sitting in the back room listening to emo music reading case after case - - law after law. Brooke didn't like it and she wanted to pull Peyton out of her funk. She went up and got Emma dressed in the cutest little rocker t and baby skinny jeans and topped it off with a pair of baby converse. She then wrote a note and stuck it into the front of her jeans. She sat her outside the room Peyton was in and told her to go in and see momma. Emma did as she was told and crawled into the room where Peyton was brooding. Peyton looks up to see her baby girl crawling towards her. A little smile fills her face.

"Come here, baby girl" Peyton says to Emma who finishes her crawl and pulls herself up on her momma's legs. Peyton lifts her up and notices the note tucked into her daughter's pants. "what's this?" Peyton says taking out the note.

Peyton reads it aloud "Momma, please come to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's with us. I will miss you so much if you're not there. Love Emma" She starts to laugh "Brooke, are you out there?"

Brooke walks in with a sheepish look on her face "Hi"

"Hi" Peyton says sighing "Emma looks cute"

"She looks like you. I can't believe how much she looks like you" Brooke says walking over and kneeling down in front of Peyton "You know we can't control what's going to happen tomorrow when we go to court but we can control how we interact with each other and yelling and screaming at each other isn't going to solve anything"

"I know" Peyton says with a tear running down her face "I'm just scared of what's going to happen if something bad happens with Sam tomorrow"

"We're going to face it together" Brooke said grabbing Peyton's face "together!"

Peyton smiles "Ok, we'll handle it together"

"We're a team, Peyt"

"Ok…"

"Now get your scrawny ass out of that chair, turn this sad emo music off and come to dinner with your family!" Brooke demanded

Peyton sighed "I just don't feel like being around people tonight, Brooke"

"Peyt, we're grown-ups now and we can't just hide in our rooms and play sad music when something's happening. We have two daughters to take care of and if you're going to be all emo it's going to make me emo and then where will that leave our daughters?"

"Brooke, that makes absolutely no sense you know that right?"

"Yes it did! When you're said I'm sad… When you're happy I'm happy… I love you and you're my heart!"

"I love you too"

"Good then it's settled let's head to Naley's house!"

Peyton just rolls her eyes. She decides to give up. She really didn't want to argue with Brooke and she knew Brooke wouldn't give up until she went so she just stood up and smiled. "Let's go"

"yeah!" Brooke says clapping her hands

"But I'm not staying for games too!" Peyton says with a huff as she walks out the door

"We'll see" Brooke says trailing behind

They little family drives to Naley's house where Jamie is playing basketball in the driveway with Lucas. Brooke gets out and gets Emma out of her car seat and Sam follows her.

"Hey Luke ask Peyton to play. She's being all emo and needs to be cheered up!" Brooke says as she passes the boys "Hi Jimmy Jam! How are you tonight?"

"I'm great Aunt Brooke! How are you?"

Brooke smiles "I'm great thanks for asking sweetheart"

"Hi Sam" Jamie yells "Wanna play?"

"Sure" Sam says "I'll be on your team" she continues as she walks towards Jamie

Peyton gets out of the car and walks towards Lucas, Jamie and Sam.

"Hey Blondie" Lucas yells

"Hi Luke" Peyton says in her moody tone

"You wanna play? Now it's two against one and I could really use the help" Lucas says with a smile

"I'm in my heels" Peyton says

"Ok wanna go sit on the swing out back and talk?" Lucas asks looking at Peyton

"I'm ok" Peyton says

"Sam you vs. Jamie… Blondie and I need to have a little chat"

Lucas walks over and grabs Peyton's arm and leads her to the backyard. They both sit down on the swing.

"What's up?" Lucas asks with a sincere tone

"Nothing why?'

"Because Brooke never asks me to do anything concerning you and she told me you need cheering up"

"I'm fine. We just have a lot going on right now and I'm stressed out"

"I thought you and Hales were going to spend some time in LA?"

"We were able to sign the bands and get the things rolling we needed to in a week. We divided the work and there wasn't as much to do as I thought so we got it done. We'll have to go back but for now we're good."

"Peyt, what's going on?" Lucas asks

"We just have Sam's court date tomorrow and I'm worked up about it. We've had meetings with lawyers and protective service people, and case workers and all sorts of people. They asked all us a lot of different questions and were very accusing. I just can't handle much more drama… I've been trying to be strong for Brooke but I'm about break…"

Lucas can see in Peyton's eyes that she's on the verge of falling apart and he knows better than anyone what happens to Peyton Sawyer when she falls apart.

"Peyt, if you need anyone to talk to you know I'm here for you"

"Thanks"

"Hey you two!" A voice called from the door

Peyton and Lucas both turned to see Nathan walking their way

"Hey Nate" Peyton says with a smile

"Hey Sawyer. Brooke says that Lucas must not be doing a good job because you guys are still out here so she sent me out to cheer you up"

Peyton sighs "I'm fine really. I had a little moment today and now she's all worked up. After tomorrow everything should be fine"

"She's just worried about you Peyt" Nathan said sitting down next to her

"I know she is and I feel bad that I wigged out on her but I'm ok"

"You sure?" Lucas asks smiling

"I'm sure!" Peyton says rolling her eyes

"Listen Peyt we just all care about you…" Nathan adds

"I know now come on and let's get in there. I'm fine…"

Peyton gets up and Lucas and Nathan both look at each other. They know Peyton well enough and they know she's not ok. Brooke's right she's on the verge of breaking down and apparently no one is going to be able to stop the train wreck she was heading for.

Lucas and Nathan walk in the house to find Haley, Brooke, Lindsay and Sam in the kitchen having a hen party. Brooke turns to look at them.

"Hey we're Peyt?"

Lucas looks confused "She headed this way" he said

"She did?" Brooke asks

"Yeah we thought she came in here" Nathan said looking around "I'll go look for her"

Nathan walks out of the kitchen and Brooke frowns. "I don't know what I'm going to do. She has been like this since we came home from LA."

"It's been stressful, Brooke" Lucas adds "She's just worked up. You know Peyt. She just needs to get through tomorrow…"

"I hope so" Brooke says with a worried look on her face

Nathan wanders through the house and hears a soft voice singing from the living room. He stops in the door frame to see Peyton with Jamie on one knee and Emma snuggled into her neck. She is singing softly:

" Say, say, say playmate

come out and play with me.

Bring your dollies three

climb up my apple tree

slide down my rain barrel

straight through my cellar door

and we'll be jolly friends forever more…

Say, say, say playmate

I cannot play with you

my dollies have the flu

boo hoo hoo

aint got no rain barrel

aint got no cellar door

but we'll be jolly friends forever more. "

Jamie's eyes roll back and Emma sighs telling Peyton that she's asleep. Nathan walks in and sits down on the couch across from Peyton. Jamie crawls off of Peyton's lap and over to Nathan.

"You tired little man?"

"Yeah daddy… Why are we eating dinner so late?"

"I don't know but how about you go in and tell momma you're tired and hungry"

"Ok, daddy" Jamie says as she slowly walks out of the living room and to the kitchen

"Sawyer, what's going on?" Nathan asks as Peyton rubs Emma's hair

"Nathan I'm fine and if one more person asks me what's wrong I'm going to explode!" Peyton says kind of loud making Emma stir a little.

"Peyton, you're not ok!" Nathan says looking at her "You're sitting in the living room all by yourself. You're excluding yourself from everyone else. Brooke didn't even know you were back in the house."

"Well I was rocking my daughter" Peyton says

Nathan sighs. He knows if he keeps pushing her she's going to just pull away so he backs off. Lindsay enters the room.

"Hey guys dinner's ready" She says with a smile

Peyton stands up with Emma in her arms and walks out of the living room and into the dining room where everyone is sitting. Brooke smiles at her and she smiles back. She walks over and sits next to Brooke. Everyone else sits down and everyone eats laughing and talking like they always do. Once dinner is done Peyton tells Brooke she's ready to go and they head home. Peyton puts Emma to bed and then goes out on the back deck with a bottle of wine. After a few minutes Brooke joins her.

"Hey" Brooke says softly sitting down on the swing next to her

"Hey" Peyton says taking a drink of her wine

"That was a good dinner tonight didn't you think?" Brooke says with a smile

"Food was good. I could have done without the intervention" Peyton said taking another sip of wine

"It's just that everyone's worried about you"

Sighing Peyton takes another sip of wine.

"You haven't been yourself since we got home from LA"

"We've had a lot going on, Brooke and I have been myself"

"Maybe that' the problem… _YOU_ have been acting like yourself lately and no one's seen that since you've been home…"

"What's that supposed to mean" Peyton asks a little bitchily

Brooke knew this wasn't going to go good if she kept going so she had to find a way out of this conversation.

"I didn't mean anything by that. We have to be in court tomorrow by what time?"

"We have to be there at 10" Peyton says looking out at the ocean

"Ok…" Brooke answers sighing "well I think I'm going to turn in now"

"Night" Peyton says still staring out at the ocean lost in her own thoughts

"You coming?"

"I don't think so… I'll be in shortly"

Brooke sighs again. "Ok, P. Sawyer. I love you"

"Love you too"

Brooke walks into the house and watches as Peyton takes another drink of her glass of wine. She then refills it. Brooke doesn't know why Peyton's acting this way and she prays that she will come out of it soon.

Peyton sits on the back deck and drinks two bottles of wine. Her head is racing. She doesn't want to go tomorrow and she doesn't want to find out what's going to happen to her family. She sits on the deck for hours just staring at the ocean. She's pulled out of her thoughts when she hears the screen door open.

"Honey, it's 3 in the morning" Brooke's raspy voice says as she walks towards Peyton

Peyton up to look at her "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so late"

Brooke notices the wine bottles. "Peyt… "

"Listen Brooke I'm just worried about…"

"I know but there is nothing on earth we can do to stop what's going to happen tomorrow. I need you to be strong for me…"

Peyton sighs "Ok, sweetheart. Let's go to bed"

Peyton gets up and Brooke follows her. Needless to say it was a very restless night of sleep. The next morning Haley comes over to babysit Emma and the girls get ready. Sam walks downstairs in the suit Brooke made her. It's a gray skirt suit with a nice pink top underneath. She has nice shoes on and she doesn't look like Sam at all. Peyton is wearing a power suit as she calls it, a black pant suit with a vibrant red shirt on. Brooke was Brooke. She has on her black skirt with a blue top on. They all looked ready to take on the judge.

"You nervous?" Haley asks Sam

"Yeah… the judge is pretty pissed off…" Sam looks away "I hope they don't take me away from my moms"

Haley sighed "I don't think they will take you away from your home, honey. Why would they take you from two loving parents and put you back into the system? That just wouldn't make sense…"

"Yeah, I guess so"

Peyton walks into the room "Come on Sam we need to get going"

The little family left the house and road to the courthouse in silence. No one knew what to say and everyone was crazy with worry. Brooke held Peyton's hand the whole way there and Sam listened to her iPod. They got to the courthouse and found the courtroom they needed to be in. All the kids from the party were there. The kids just facing charges for possession of alcohol were using Brooke's lawyer because she refused to use any other lawyer and they were all on the same docket. The kids facing possession of narcotics were on a different docket. A bailiff appeared.

"Case number 22345"

"That's our case" Brooke's lawyer says as he stands up and heads to the front of the courtroom

Because there were so many kids involved they had to stay in the gallery and let the lawyer handle everything.

"All rise the honorable Judge Wilson presiding."

Everyone stood up and the judge walked into the courtroom. Brooke looks at Peyton with fear in her eyes.

"He was the judge on our case against Rebecca Walker"

Peyton sighs "It's going to be ok… just relax"

"You may all be seated" the judge said

The judge looked over the case. He shakes his head and then looks at the kids' lawyer. The lawyer stands.

"I see this is a minor in possession case"

"It is, your honor"

"How do you plea"

"Guilty, your honor, of a first offense with interests in a diversion program" The lawyer answers for them

The judge looked at some more information and then looked at the lawyer "Where did the children get the alcohol?"

"The liquor cabinet at the house the party was at, your honor"

"Who's house was that?"

The lawyer turned to look at the kids. The captain of the basketball time stood up. "The house is my parents' beach house" The boy said holding his head down

"And you are?" The judge asks

"Dominick Swartz" The boy answers

The judge shakes his head "Oh the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens."

"Yes, your honor"

"So I'm guessing that all of the kids here today are cheerleaders and basketball players?"

"Most of us, your honor" Dom answers

The judge shakes his head "Are your parents here?"

Mr. and Mrs. Swartz stand up. Mr. Swartz speaks "We are your honor"

"Mr. Swartz, do you realized that I could sentence you and your wife to 30 days in jail for providing alcohol to minors whether or not you were in the house at the time?"

"No, your honor I wasn't aware of that…"

"It's your responsibility to make sure your alcohol is under lock and key. If it's not then it's your responsibility to take the punishment for what happens to children that consume alcohol in your home"

"Yes, your honor" Mr. Swartz was starting to fidget

"Be seated, Mr. Swartz. I'm going to think about your sentence"

The judge took a few more moments to read over things. Brooke and Peyton look at each other. So far nothing had happened and they were starting to get nervous.

The judge looks at Brooke's lawyer "Mr. Blakely, how many student athletes are you representing today?"

Mr. Blakely turns to look at the kids.

"Ok, all the athletes stand up"

20 kids in the courtroom stand up including Carter. When the judge is looking around he spots Sam. He remembers her from their family law case. He also notices Brooke and Peyton and the horrified worry looks on their faces.

"Mr. Blakely, when you were in high school were you an athlete?"

Brooke and Peyton were starting to get annoyed. They didn't understand what this had to do with drinking.

"Yes, I was"

"And how did the other students treat you?"

Mr. Blakely smiled "Like a God"

"Ok, Mr. Blakely. Students sit down. How many of your parents out there were athletes?"

All of the parents of the children stood up.

"Ok, how were you treated in high school?"

One parent raised her hand.

"Yes" the judge said

"I was one of the most popular girls in school. Everyone wanted to be my friend"

Mr. Blakely cleared his throat "I'm sorry, your honor, I'm not sure what this has to do with our case."

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't Dave!" The judge said with a contradicting tone

"Samantha Walker, stand up"

When Judge Wilson called Sam's name both Brooke and Peyton froze they didn't know what was going to happen.

"Yes, your honor"

Reading over some papers then smiling at Sam. "Samantha, you stood in front of me and told me how much you wanted to be a part of Brooke and Peyton's home and how much your life has changed since you met them… Do you remember that?"

Sam shook her head "Yes, your honor, I do"

"So if you're life is so much better now and you're so happy how come you're here in my courtroom today?"

Sam's face fell. She didn't know what to say. She made a bad choice it wasn't Brooke and Peyton's fault. She sighs and looks at the judge "Judge Wilson, it was just a party, sir."

"It was a party where you got arrested and are now facing serious charges. How many times were in you court before you lived with Ms. Davis and Ms. Sawyer?"

Brooke started to panic and Peyton grabbed her hand. Peyton whispers "Be calm, Brooke, be calm." She then grabs Sam's hand and Sam grabs hold tight.

"I don't know your honor. I was in a lot of trouble when I was in foster care. I had to steal to eat, I had to steal to have supplies for school, and I had to steal to take care of the other kids in my house. I got caught a lot and because I was young just had to go to juvenile detention for a while and then I'd get to go home. I'd even steal food from there before I left. I had to survive…"

"And now?" Judge Wilson asks

"Now I have everything I need. Peyton and Brooke provide a stable home and I like being part of their family. This isn't there fault. They were gone and someone was staying at the house with Emma and me. I left the house without permission and I went to the party. I know it wasn't the right thing to do but I wanted to have fun." Sam sighed

"Thank you, Samantha. Sit down"

Sam did as she was told. No one understood what the judge was doing. They were all pretty sure the judge didn't know what he was doing. He then called on every student who was on the docket and listened to what they had to say about their behavior. The case went on and on. He took notes and shook his head. Some kids were arrogant little bastards and others were really remorseful. After all the kids had spoken the judge sat for a minute.

"I'm calling a 15 minute recess." He said banging his gavel on the wooden bench before standing and exiting the room.

David stood and walked back to see Brooke and Peyton and the other parents walked over to join them.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked

"I'm not sure" David said perplexed "This is a clear cut case. The kids said they did it, they're first time offenders, and there are steps put in place to deal with this. I'm not sure why he is off on a tangent!"

"Well you better get our kids off and out of here with a slap on the wrist!" Mr. Swartz yells at David

"You better calm down because the judge is out to make examples of all of you and if you don't keep your cool something horrible is going to happen"

The bailiff appeared again. "All rise"

Everyone stood up and David walked back to his table. Everyone sighed as the judge walks back into the courtroom.

"Everyone be seated" Judge Wilson said

Everyone sat down and the judge did not look happy at all.

"I know I may have confused all of you with my line of questioning and I'm going to take this opportunity to explain it all to you. You see… we all know that student athletes are Gods and Goddesses and everyone wants to be like them. I have the entire basketball team and cheerleading squad here please a ton of other kids who were privileged enough to be a part of the party. They said so themselves. For years and years we've been fighting underage drinking in Tree Hill and the kids always get away with it because their parents get them out of trouble before they reach my courtroom. Unfortunately for these students that isn't the case. I needed to review the law before I processed with sentencing of these children. I know you all thought I was just going to slap them on the wrist and let them walk out of here Scott free but I can't do that. Today's youth is out of control and it's our responsibility to make sure we teach them what is right and wrong. By letting them walk out of here without any punishment isn't teaching them what's right and wrong. With that said, I'd like all of the defendants to rise…"

All of the kids in the courtroom with MIP charges stood up. The judge sighed

"I'm sentencing all of the children to 30 days to an in-house detox program. The students will be picked up tonight at their home addresses and taking to a juvenile rehab facility. Before leaving here today they will all be fitted with an ankle bracelet tracking device. They will be allowed out of the facility to go to school and then will be transported back at the end of the day. They will be dropped off and picked up from school in a police van. Once their 30 days of the detox program is completed you are all going to attend alcohol classes together, parents and students. Also, all drivers' licenses are suspended for 90 days. Any student caught driving within those 90 days will lose their license until their 18 or 2 years whichever is longer. All students are also sentenced to 100 hours of community service to start after the 30 days of rehab. And so that all you parents feel the impact of what your children have done there is a 2500 dollar fine that you have 30 days to pay or you'll spend time in jail until it is paid. Any student that doesn't comply with this ruling will find themselves spending 90 days to 18 months in jail! Any questions?"

The courtroom was silent. No one could believe what the judge had just ruled. Brooke stood up!

"This is outrageous!" She shouted "My daughter hasn't done anything like this before and she doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal!"

"Ms. Davis, that is enough! If this outrage doesn't stop now I'll find you in contempt of court!"

"Go right ahead! You will not make an example out of my daughter! She's a good kid who made a very stupid decision one I made a hundred times in my life!"

"Bailiff, please take Ms. Davis to a cell to calm down"

With that Brooke was removed from the courtroom and Peyton sat there not knowing what to do… Her daughter was being treated like a criminal and her fiancé was just dragged off to jail… She just sat there staring off in space wondering what was going to happen next…

A/N: Ok, a little harsh I know…. But I wanted the drama….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 42: DRAMA…

Sam walks through the front door and just looks at Haley and heads upstairs. Peyton walks in behind her and just stands at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm going to go pack" Sam says with a sad look on her face.

"Ok" was all Peyton could say as she walks through the living room and into the kitchen.

Haley tried to comprehend what just happened and was waiting for Brooke to enter the house. She waited about five minutes and when Brooke didn't come in she went to the door. She looked out and saw that Brooke was nowhere to be found. Haley then walks into the kitchen and finds Peyton with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. Haley frowned.

"Um, Peyt, where's Brooke?"

"Jail" Peyton says without batting an eye and taking another shot of tequila.

Haley paused for a moment "Where's Sam going?"

"Detox" Peyton once again said without batting an eye and taking another shot.

Haley was so confused and Peyton appeared to be in shock. "Peyt, you ok?"

Peyton didn't say a word she just took the bottle of tequila and walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. Sam came downstairs with a bunch of clothes in her hand.

"Peyt?" She said tentatively

Peyton didn't say anything she just looks up at Sam.

"Um… I was just wondering what kind of clothes I should pack?"

Peyton sighed "Regular stuff because you have to go to school every day. They said you can only bring clothes though. They'll give you everything else you need there"

"I know" Sam said as she turned to walk back upstairs. She turned when she reached the second step "Hey Peyt…"

Peyton didn't do anything she just sat there and Sam sighed "I'm sorry about all of this"

Peyton just nodded her head and then Sam finished her journey upstairs.

Haley sat down next to Peyton "Honey, you have to talk to me… " she paused "What's going on?"

Peyton took another shot of tequila and then she sighed and looked at Haley "They threw the book at the kids… They gave them the harshest sentence to make an example out of them. They are all being sent to a juvenile rehab tonight for 30 days. They have ankle monitors and can only go to school and back to rehab. Then community service and alcohol classes and suspended license and I don't know a whole bunch of other things. Brooke and I have to pay a 2500 dollar fine as punishment for being parents to a minor in possession. It's a mess, Hales." Peyton finishes with another shot

Haley sighed "Ok, that explains what's going on with Sam but where's Brooke?"

"She got mouthy with the judge and he sentenced her to a cool off period and she has to spend the night in jail"

"Oh, Peyt"

"I have to pay a few hundred dollars tomorrow to get her out. I should go help Sam" Peyton said standing up and heading up the stairs with her bottle in hand.

Peyton entered Sam's room and she was sitting on the floor in the corner crying. Peyton rushed to her side and dropped to the floor next to her. She wraps her arms around her and the girl cries on her shoulder. The whole time just saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" After about 5 minutes of this crying episode Sam sniffled and pulled away from Peyton so she can look her in the eyes.

"Peyt, I'm so sorry"

"Honey, for what?"

"For everything. I'll understand if you don't want me anymore"

"Samantha!" Peyton shouted "What on Earth would make you think that?"

"Well I'm a trouble maker. I got Brooke thrown in jail, I have to go away for 30 days, you guys have to go to alcohol classes and pay a ton of money all because of me…"

Peyton sighed "First of all, young lady, Brooke and her Mama Bear routine got her thrown in jail… Second of all, yes you have to go away and you are in a lot of trouble but there isn't anything you can do that would ever make Brooke and I not want you anymore! We love you and you're our daughter and no matter what you do we'll always love you and support you. Now, between you and me, that judge went way overboard today with you guys. He was way out of line and did a pretty pissy thing. You're going to serve your time and then we're going to put this behind us… I just hope from here on out you'll make better choices!"

Sam smiles "I'll try"

"That's all I can ask"

"Is Brooke going to be ok?"

"It's not the first time she's spent the night in jail. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Sam looked at Peyton confused "When we were in high school Haley, Brooke and I were all put in jail for stealing Brooke's designs out of a store that stole them from her."

"Really?"

"Really…" Peyton said hugging Sam "Now let's get you packed for rehab. What a story this is going to make for you to write about in your English class"

Sam sighed "I'm really sorry, Peyt, that this happened. I never meant for it too."

"Honey, Brooke and I drank all the time in high school so we understand that you didn't mean for this to happen but you're truly going to have to be perfect when you come home"

"I know"

"I know you will. You grab your clothes and I'll fold and pack them in your bag. They're going to be her to pick you up in a few hours"

Sam sighed and did as Peyton told her. The two worked quietly and quickly to get Sam's bag packed and down by the door. Haley stayed while Peyton helped Sam and she was sitting on the couch holding Emma. Sam walks over and takes Emma from Haley's arms.

"I'm going to miss her… She's going to change so much in 30 days." Sam said kissing Emma on the forehead

"Well maybe they'll have family visiting days and we can bring Emma to see you" Peyton said to offer Sam a little hope

"This is going to suck" Sam says with sadness in her voice

"Yeah, it sure is" replies Peyton

The phone starts ringing and Sam's ankle monitor beeps three times.

"What's that?" Haley asks

"They're activating my monitor." Sam says

Haley gives Peyton a look and Peyton just shrugs her shoulders and then hits the bottle of tequila again.

"Peyt, you might want to slow down a little bit"

Peyton just takes another shot. Haley notices that the bottle is well over half gone and is a little worried. Peyton looks at her watch.

"Maybe we should eat dinner before they come and get you…" She offers and Sam looks at her

"I can't leave here" Sam says

"I know we can order something in"

"Ok… can we have pizza?" Sam asks

"Sure" Peyton says getting up and getting the phone.

Peyton orders the pizza and Haley looks at her.

"Well I think I'm going to get going…" She says tentatively

"Ok, have a good night. Thanks for sitting for us" Peyton says cold and emotionless

"If you need anything give us a call" Haley offers

"Ok, thanks but I think we'll be fine"

"And try not to worry too much Sam… it's going to be ok"

"Thank you" Was all Sam could manage to say

"Peyton, are you going to be ok?" Haley asks really concerned with her friend's behavior

"Yes, I'm going to be fine" Peyton said without looking at Haley

Haley sighs and kisses Emma on the forehead. She then leaves the Davis-Sawyer house. Sam continues to play with Emma and Peyton continues to sit in the chair not saying anything. Peyton is pulled out of her slump when the phone starts to ring. Sam is busy changing Emma's diaper so she looks at her to get it. Peyton sighs and gets up and answers the phone.

"Hello"

"_Peyt" The voice said on the other end of the line_

"Brooke?" Peyton asks confused

"_Yeah, it's me. Listen the judge is being kind and letting me out tonight but I have to pay the fine and I don't have any money"_

"When can you leave?"

"_As soon as the fine is paid" Brooke answers through the phone "I'd like to get home before Sam leaves"_

"I'd like that too. Listen I don't want to leave just in case so give me ten minutes and I'll have someone on their way to get you"

_Brooke sighs through the phone "Ok, thanks Peyt…" She pauses "And Peyt?"_

"Yeah?" Peyton asks softly

"_I'm really sorry about all of this"_

"I know." Was all Peyton said before hanging up the phone. She didn't want to call Haley because she just left so she called the next person that came to mind. Peyton dials the phone and within minutes she has Lucas on his way to pick up Brooke in jail. Once Peyton hung up the phone she notices Sam is staring at her.

"Yes?" Peyton asks

"Brooke's coming home?"

"Yeah, I guess the judge felt she had enough time to cool off so she'll be home in a little while"

"Before I have to go?"

"Hopefully" Peyton said "I'm going to go change out of these clothes"

"Ok" Sam said. She was worried about Peyton's behavior. She didn't know why she was acting so weird. Maybe she was just worried about how Brooke was going to be while she was gone or she was worried about what was going to happen while she was gone… But the worst thing that was running through Sam's head was that Peyton was really mad at her and she just didn't want to tell her. Whatever the reason for Peyton's behavior she hoped before she left Peyton would be back to normal.

After about 15 minutes Peyton came walking back out of her bedroom wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up and she had washed her face.

"There!" Peyton said plopping down on the floor next to Sam and Emma "I feel better now!"

Sam noticed that Peyton no longer was carrying her bottle of tequila around. She was grateful for that.

"So what are you two doing?" Peyton asks and Sam looks at her funny. Peyton notices "Is something wrong?"

"Well kind of" Sam says sighing "You have been walking around here like a zombie with a bottle of tequila for most of the day and then you go into the bedroom and come back out totally different.

Peyton sighed "I just took a quick shower and thought about everything a little bit and I'm ok now" Peyton says with a pause "Or at least I hope I am"

"That's good because I really didn't mean for this to happen"

"I know sweetheart. It's just been a really long day and it's not even over yet"

"I know" Sam says with sadness in her voice.

The doorbell rings and Sam stands up "I'll get it"

"Ok, kiddo, money's on the table by the door"

Sam walks over and answers the door standing there is the pizza man and behind the pizza guy was Brooke. Sam smiles. She pays the pizza guy and he hands her the pizzas and then walks away. Brooke walks in and looks at Peyton with a dirty look.

"You sent Lucas?" She barks at Peyton

Sam rolls her eyes "I'm going to go get plates and stuff" She says walking towards the kitchen

"Did you want to come home?" Peyton asks smiling at Brooke

"Yes, but we have a lot of other friends! You didn't have to send Lucas"

"Well he's who came to mind so I called and he came. You're welcome" Peyton said

"Ug!" Brooke huffed as she walks down the hallway and into their bedroom.

Peyton smiles and picks Emma up off the floor. "I think mommy's a little mad at momma!" she says tickling her daughter's belly.

Brooke reappeared in a t-shirt and pajama pants as well. She gave Peyton a dirty look and then went into the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the counter. She looks at Brooke and smiles.

"I thought you were getting dinner ready?" Brooke asks as she walks over to the frig and grabs a bottle of wine and opens it.

"I was but I didn't want to come out there if you two were going to fight some more"

Brooke laughs "We're not fighting. I'm just giving Peyton crap."

Sam just shakes her head and Brooke notices her behavior. She walks over and sits down next to her daughter.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"Peyton's pretty mad at me"

Brooke looked confused "No, she's not…"

"Yes, she is. She's been drinking tequila all day and she hasn't said much too me at all. She told me she's not mad but the way she's acting…"

Brooke looked concerned "Peyt been drinking all day?"

"Yeah, shots" Sam answers

That concerned Brooke. Peyton wasn't a big drinker so if she's been drinking all day she must be pretty upset about all of this.

"Well don't worry about Peyton. She's not mad at you, I promise. She's probably mad at me because I got myself thrown in jail and I know she mad at the stupid judge for sentencing you to 30 days in rehab"

"She's been really weird since we got home…"

"That's just Peyton! Now let's get this pizza out there before it gets cold and before they come to get you"

"Ok" Sam said still worried about Peyton

Brooke and Sam walk out into the living room to find Peyton sitting on the floor playing with Emma. She had a puppet on her hand and was making the puppet dance. Brooke started to laugh and Emma turns to look at her mommy. Peyton looks up.

"I was wondering what you two were doing in there… I'm starving" Peyton says standing up

"Here we are now! Geez take a chill pill, P. Sawyer" Brooke says walking over and putting all the stuff down on the coffee table. She hands Peyton a glass of wine. Peyton takes it and then sits on the couch. Brooke hands her some pizza and then hands Sam some. She then get's herself some pizza and sits down. Everyone eats for a few minutes and then Brooke clears her throat. "Peyton, we have a problem!"

Peyton was caught off guard by what Brooke said and she looks at her in confusion "We do?" Peyton asks taking a bite of her pizza

"Yes, we do. Sam thinks you're mad at her because of your emo behavior all afternoon"

"I was just panicking… I didn't know how to do this… You weren't here and I had to help our daughter get packed for rehab… I was overwhelmed… I took a shower and relaxed for a few minutes and you're home now so everything's better now… I'm not mad at you, Sam" Peyton finished

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! I love you, kiddo"

"I love you too" Sam said getting up and going over and hugging Peyton

"Now… finish your dinner because they'll be here to get you pretty soon." Peyton says sighing

The little family sat and ate in silence… No one really knew what to say. They were waiting for the police to show up and take Sam away… What was there to say? Once dinner was over Peyton cleaned up and Brooke spent a few minutes with Sam.

"Hey kiddo…" Brooke says sitting down next to her

"Yeah" Sam says looking up at Brooke"

"You nervous?"

"A little… I'm not sure what I'm going to do there…"

"Knit, group therapy, clean… stuff like that" Brooke answered

"This is really going to suck" Sam sighs

"Yeah it is. We're going to miss you"

"We sure are" Peyton says rejoining them

"Will you guys be able to come and see me?" Sam asks

"We don't know yet." Peyton answers truthfully "They haven't given us the rules yet. They're supposed to give them to us when they pick you up"

"Ok" Sam says in a sad tone

"But we can come and see you at school!" Brooke says smiling

"Will you do that?" Sam asks

"We sure will" Peyton says

Just as Sam's about to say something to doorbell rings. Brooke stands up and walks over to the door and answers it. A woman officer is standing there.

"Good evening." The officer says "I'm Office Susan Banks. I'm here to pick up Samantha Davis-Sawyer"

"Ok, she'll be right out." Brooke answers

The police officer walks back to the van outside and Brooke turns to look at Sam who is now standing.

"I guess it's time for me to go…" Sam says sadly

Peyton sighs and stands up. "Come on kiddo" She says as she picks up Emma

Sam and Peyton walk towards the door. Sam stops to pick up her bag that's sitting on the floor. She then walks out the door followed by Brooke and Peyton. Officer Banks is standing by the van and as the approach she takes Sam's bag. Sam looks at Brooke and Peyton and they look at her.

"Well…" Sam says

"Well" Brooke says back

Peyton walks over and hugs Sam "It's going to be ok, kiddo. It's only 30 days. The minute you're allowed you give us a call, ok?" She says

"I will" Sam promises

Brooke walks over and hugs Sam too. "Honey, it's going to be fine. You do what you're supposed to do and you'll be home in no time. Keep your temper under control!"

"I will"

"Ok, we need to get going." Officer Banks says "Here is some information about the facility that your daughter will be at. They will contact you in the next few days with any other information you need"

Brooke takes the information "Thank you"

Sam walks over and hugs Brooke "Love you" She says softly in Brooke's ear

"I love you too" Brooke says

She then walks over and hugs Peyton "Love you too" She says to Peyton

"I love you too, kiddo" Peyton says

Sam then kisses Emma on the forehead and gets in the van. She sits on the side that she'll be able to see Brooke and Peyton as she drives away. The van starts to pull away and Brooke and Peyton wave at Sam. Sam waves back with the saddest look on her face. Peyton and Brooke stood in the driveway until they couldn't see the van anymore. Then they stood there a few more minutes not knowing what to do. Suddenly Brooke turns and runs into the house. Peyton follows her. Once inside Brooke crashes to the floor and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Peyton sits on the floor next to her and let's her cry. Peyton sighs because she has a feeling that the next 30 days are all going to be like this moment right here… She just hoped she'll be strong enough to help Brooke through it and cope with life without Sam as well…


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 43: Hurricane Brooke…**

"BOOM, BANG, BOOM"! was the loud noise that startled Peyton out of her sleep. She was shaking at how loud the noise was. She sighed when she heard Emma start to scream from her room. She looked to her left and noticed that it was only 7 am. She then looked to her right and noticed that Brooke wasn't in bed. She sighed again. They had a long night and a lot of tequila. Brooke cried herself to sleep in Peyton's arms and Peyton finally fell asleep a little after that. Peyton pushes the covers off and crawls out of bed. She slips into her slippers and peddles out into the kitchen. She finds Brooke there taking all the pots and pans out of the cupboards. Brooke turns to look at Peyton and then goes back to her task.

"Um… Brooke what are you doing?"

"Cleaning!" Brooke snaps back at her

"Do you hear our daughter crying?" Peyton snaps a little herself

"Well you're up why don't you go get her?"

Peyton just sighed and headed up the stairs. She walks into Emma's room and finds her sitting up crying hysterically. Her little face was all red with tears and she looked a little sleepy and scared. She raised her hands up to Peyton. Peyton walks over and picks up the scared baby. Emma snuggles into Peyton and sniffles a little as she calms down. Peyton rubs her back.

"Hi baby girl. It's ok momma's here…"

Emma just snuggled as close as she could to Peyton and Peyton could tell she was scared by the loud noise. Peyton continued to rub Emma's back as she carried her downstairs to get her a bottle. Peyton noticed that all the curtains were off their hooks, and all the cushions were off the furniture in the living room and all the dishes were all over the place on towels drying. She didn't notice that before because she was still half asleep the first time she entered the room. Peyton also notices that Brooke is sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with a huge wash tub in front of her full of soap and water washing the pots and pans she dropped that woke the house up. Peyton decides to tackle one thing at a time. She goes into the kitchen and makes Emma a bottle. Emma took the bottle in her hands and started to eat. Peyton then walks over and sits on the floor next to Brooke.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

Brooke snaps at Peyton "I told you I'm cleaning!"

"Why, honey? We wash the pots and pans after every use the same with the dishes"

"I wanted to wash the cupboards so I took everything out and then I decided to wash all the stuff."

"I'Brooke, it's seven in the morning. What time did you get up?"

"I don't know three or four. I started in the living room. I washed the curtains and the cushions and then I started in here"

Peyton sighed "Honey, it's going to be fine. You need to stop this"

"You know what, Peyton" Brooke said in a very bitchy tone "I can do whatever I want to do!"

Peyton knew this was going to be hard on Brooke but she was being a little overboard and Peyton was worried.

"Ok, honey how about I help you?" Peyton asks

"That would be a great idea! I want to gut and clean the entire house"

Peyton just shakes her head "We can do that"

Peyton knew the next 30 days were going to be long she just didn't know she'd have to do physical labor to help Brooke out.

"Well it's kind of early to call anyone to take Emma so we'll need to work around her" Peyton says

"She can sit in her swing while we finish these pots and pan. Then I want to wash the floors in here. We should clean the frig too."

"Whatever you want to do, Brooke, I'll help"

Peyton finished feeding Emma her bottle and burped her and then went and got her swing and moved it to kitchen. She put Emma in her swing and kisses her on her forehead. She then sat down on the floor next to Brooke.

"What can I do to help?"

"Why don't you take everything out of the frig and wash it out and then take everything out of the freezer and wash that out too."

"Sure" Peyton says

Peyton gets to work on the frig as Brooke continues to clean the pots and pans. Peyton looks at dates on food and then throws away things that aren't good. She washes all the shelves and organized the food nicely. She did the same with the freezer all while Brooke washed, dried and put all the pots, pans, and dishes back. They both finished about the same time. It took them about an hour to clean the kitchen. Once the kitchen was done Brooke went back into the living room and put it back together because things had dried and she didn't want anything out of place.

"Brooke, what do you want to do now?"

"Bathrooms"

"Ok" Peyton says sighing "I'll do the upstairs bathroom and you can do the one down here"

"Fine" Brooke says

Peyton notices that Brooke isn't looking at her and she isn't having any interaction with Emma. She was so withdrawn it scared Peyton.

"Hey honey why don't I make some breakfast or at least some coffee" Peyton offers

"Are you insane?" Brooke shouted "We just cleaned the entire kitchen and if you cook in it we'll have to do it again!"

"I can go pick something up"

"I'm fine. If you're hungry then go out and get something!" Brooke says as she walks into the downstairs bathroom.

Peyton just sighs and picks Emma up. She carries her upstairs and places her in the playpen in her room. She then pulls the playpen into the hallway by the bathroom. Peyton goes back into Emma's room and got her some toys. She takes everything out of the bathroom and scrubs the tub, toilet, sink and floor. She throws the mats into the washer. Brooke walks upstairs with the mats from the downstairs bathroom and also throws them into the washer.

"The bathroom looks nice" Brooke says to Peyton

"Thanks, Emma helped" Peyton says with a smile

Brooke, for the first time all morning, looks down at their daughter. Emma smiles back up at Brooke. She then holds her arms up to her mommy and Brooke sighs slowly and walks over to her. She picks her up and Emma snuggles into Brooke. Brooke holds her for a moment and then walks over and hands her to Peyton. This confuses Peyton but she just takes their daughter.

"Well what's next on the cleaning list?" Peyton asks

"We need to do our bedroom and Emma's room. We'll Sam's" Brooke says

"How about you do our room and I'll do Emma's" Peyton offers

"Fine" Brooke says

They spend the rest of the morning cleaning the bedrooms and doing the laundry. At about 1:30 Peyton finally walks downstairs and crashes on the couch. She had put the last piece of laundry away and had put Emma down for a nap. She looks around and the house is sparkling. They had always kept it clean but it was extremely clean now. Brooke walks out and sits in the chair.

"The house looks really nice" Peyton says to Brooke

"I guess so" Brooke says

Peyton's stomach growls "You hungry?" She asks Brooke with a smile

"A little" Brooke answers

"What would you like to eat?" Peyton replies

"I don't care. I just don't want to cook anything" She says picking up some of Emma's toys that were in on the coffee table.

"Ok, well I feel like sandwiches so I'm going to run to the store and get some supplies."

"Fine"

"Emma's asleep. I'll be back in a few" Peyton says as she walks out the door

Brooke sits in the chair and turns the TV on. She turns on Gilmore Girls and watches it. After about ten minutes of watching the show she walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine out of the frig she then gets a glass and walks back into the living room. She pours herself a glass and continues to watch TV. She drinks two glasses of wine and then looks at the clock. Peyton's been gone 40 minutes and she thought that was odd. She didn't mean to be so mean to Peyton but she didn't know how else to behave. Emma starts crying and Brooke sighs. She didn't want to get her. She didn't want to be around her right now. She hoped that Emma would go back to sleep. She let Emma cry and cry for 15 minutes. The front door opens and Peyton walks in carrying a few bags of groceries. She hears Emma crying and sees Brooke on the couch.

"Brooke, Emma's crying!"

"I know..." Brooke answers

"Why didn't you go get her?" Peyton says angrily

"I can't"

"Why not?" Peyton asks "You know what never mind!"

Peyton puts the groceries down on the bottom landing and runs upstairs to get Emma. Her pacifier was on the floor and she looked worse than she did when Peyton went up to get her early that morning. Emma was crying so hard she started coughing. Peyton rushes over and picks her up. She calms her daughter down once again and then heads back downstairs. She puts Emma in her bouncy chair and then looks at Brooke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Peyton snaps at her "How long was she crying for?"

"I don't know. 15 minutes maybe… I thought she's stop and go back to sleep because she wasn't asleep for that long"

"Brooke, you can't do that!" Peyton screams "She's a baby and she needs her moms! You can't just let you scream and cry! Get your head out of your ass!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't leave her with me anymore" Brooke says getting up carrying her bottle of wine into the bedroom with her.

Peyton sighs. She didn't mean to yell at Brooke but what the hell was she doing letting their daughter cry like that? That's unacceptable and Peyton won't be leaving Emma alone with Brooke anymore until she snaps out of her funk. Peyton tickles Emma's belly and then goes back over to the landing and gets the groceries. She walks into the kitchen and starts making a sandwich. Brooke reappears with a tear stained face. Peyton puts down the knife she had in her hand and walks over and wraps her arms around Brooke.

"Honey, she's coming back to us… It's not like the judge took her away from us for good. This really sucks sweetheart and I already miss Sam like crazy but you have to function for Emma. She needs us too"

"I know" was all Brooke said

"You can talk to me…"

"I know that too"

Peyton sighs "Everything's going to be ok… I promise"

"Thanks, P. Sawyer" Brooke says hugging Peyton and then kissing her softly on the lips

"Just stop shutting me out!" Peyton replies

"Ok…" Brooke says smiling at Peyt. "Um…" she adds widening her smile

"Um what?" Peyton asks

"Can I maybe get a sandwich?" Brooke asks with a very sexy smile

"I don't know you didn't want me to mess up the kitchen"

Brooke glared at Peyton and she sighed "Ham, turkey, or both"

"Both" Brooke said walking into the living room and sitting down

Peyton made another sandwich and poured some chips on the plates. She walks into the living room and Brooke and her both eat in silence. Peyton was worried… She never thought Brooke would be so bad that she would neglect Emma. That scared her.

Peyton spent the rest of the day working from home so she could keep an eye on Brooke. Brooke kept busy by doing whatever she could find to do. Peyton was pretty sure she did all the laundry twice and washed all the outside furniture and washed all the walls in the entire house. Brooke wouldn't talk to Peyton and she avoided Emma at all costs. Peyton decided that she would let Brooke be today and get out some of her angry or fear or whatever other emotions she was feeling but tomorrow was going to be different. She wasn't going to watch Brooke fall apart for the next 30 days. She couldn't handle that. They had already had a rough go of things and were just starting to get back to normal and now she was slipping back into her depression and Peyton just couldn't watch that happen.

Peyton was pulled out of her office by the ringing of the doorbell. Peyton didn't know who could be because she wasn't expecting anyone and she asked their friends to stay today because she didn't know how the day was going to turn out. Peyton walks out of her office carrying Emma and answers the front door. She was shocked when she saw Julian standing there.

"Julian…" She said with confusion in her voice "What brings you here tonight?"

"The movie…" Julian said returning Peyton's confusion

Julian wasn't making much sense to Peyton because her mind was consumed with other things.

"What movie Julian?"

Julian sighed "Peyton, don't you remember me coming to Tree Hill with you to talk to Lucas about turning his book into a movie?"

That made the light bulb go on… "Oh yeah!" Peyton said with that duh look on her face "How's that going?"

"Great, actually" Julian said with a smile "He's agreed to do it. That's kind of why I'm here. I need to talk to Brooke."

Peyton looked confused again but she didn't ask any questions she thought she's just like Julian in. "Well come on in and I'll find her"

Julian walks into the house and sits on the couch.

"Will you take Emma for me?" Peyton asks smiling

Julian just holds out his arms and the little girl, still fearless of strangers, goes to him willingly. Peyton smiles and then walks out of the living room. She looks around the house and finds no trace of Brooke. Peyton sighed and then opened the backdoor and went outside. She looks out and sees Brooke sitting on the beach. She heads down the stairs and out to where Brooke is. She sits down next to Brooke and Brooke looks at her and sighs.

"I know you're sitting here brooding and feeling sorry for yourself but Julian's here to see you"

Brooke looks at Peyton in confusion "Why would he be here to see me? You're the one he likes to bang"

Peyton couldn't believe that Brooke would say that.

"You're right I am the one he likes to bang so he's not here for that!" Peyton fired back "He's here to talk to you about something to do with Lucas' movie. Do you want to talk to him or not?"

"Not!" Brooke snapped back

"Fine then I guess I'll have to bang him because we can't send him away empty handed" Peyton knew she shouldn't have said that but she wanted some kind of reaction out of Brooke. It worked.

Brooke turns to look at her "You wouldn't dare cheat on me in our house with our daughter just feet away!"

"Oh, I wouldn't would I?" Peyton said with a look of fiery on her face "Why wouldn't I? You haven't shown any interest in me in days! Days! And now you're sitting out here pouting like a baby! Well if Julian wants to give me a little attention and you're not willing to talk to him then so be it!" Peyton shouts standing up and storming off towards the house

Brooke sat there for a moment and thought about it. She knew that Peyton wouldn't cheat on her… But Peyton did seem pretty pissed off. Brooke stands up and starts running towards the house.

"Peyt, what!" She shouts

Peyton turns to look at her "What?" she shouts

"Ok, fine…" Brooke says sighing "I'll talk to him"

Peyton smiled a little "Well if you want to then I think you should"

Brooke just gave Peyton a dirty look before walking into the house to see Julian sitting on the couch playing with Emma. Emma was laughing and laughing at the funny things Julian was doing. Peyton, walking in right behind Brooke, smiled because she knew some day to some child Julian would be an excellent dad. Both women walk into the living room.

"I found her" Peyton says with a smile and walking over to talk Emma from Julian "We'll be in the office" Peyton says before walking away

Brooke doesn't look pleasant but sits down across from Julian "Listen, I'm not in the best of mood so can you make this quick?"

Lucas had warned Julian that Brooke wouldn't be in the best mood but he also told Julian that Brooke was the perfect person for the job at hand.

"Sure I can be quick" Julian said with a smile "Lucas and I are making a movie. We need a designer. Lucas said you were there and you're the best designer so we want to hire you"

Brooke sighed and then thought about it for a moment. This job would get her away from the watchful eyes of Peyton so she's was going to take it.

"Ok, I'll do it" Brooke said "Meet me at my shop tomorrow morning at 9"

"Ok" Julian said standing and shaking Brooke's hand

"See you tomorrow" Brooke said leading him to the door and opening it for him

Julian walks out and Brooke walks down the hallway to the office.

"I'm making the costumes for Lucas' movie"

"Good" Peyton says looking up from the paper she was reading over

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yep" Peyton says "Oh are you hungry?"

Brooke couldn't believe the cold shoulder Peyton was giving her. Peyton didn't want to be tough but she didn't know how else to handle Brooke so tough love it is.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry" Brooke says

"Well order takeout then. I'm going to go give Emma her bath and put her to bed" Peyton said standing up and picking Emma up out of her swing. "I'm kind of tired so I think I'll go to bed early"

Brooke was confused with Peyton's behavior. Peyton never acted like this towards her. Only when she was mad and how could she be mad at her. She hadn't done anything.

" Aren't you hungry?" Brooke asks softly

"Sort of I guess" Peyton answers

"Then I'll order something for both of us"

"Fine" Peyton answers walking out of the room with Emma in her arms.

Brooke didn't understand what just happened. Peyton never treated her like before. Peyton always understood when she was having a rough time and she had been so good all morning. What had changed? Why was she acting the way she was acting? Brooke sighed and ordered a pizza. She hoped Peyton wasn't going to pull away from her. She hoped that everything was ok between the two of them.

Peyton woke up the next several days by herself and went to be several nights by herself. She tried to have lunch with Brooke and take her dinner and take Emma for visits but Brooke was just too busy for them. Brooke spent all of her time working on the costumes for the movie and avoided Peyton at all costs. She got up as early as she could and come home as late as she could. She threw herself into her work so she didn't have to think about the fact that Sam wasn't at home.

Brooke was sitting at her desk at Clothes over Bros and it was about 2 in the morning. She jumped when she heard the door open and was even more surprised to see Peyton standing in front of her.

"Well I figured at 2 in the morning no one would be here to tell me you were too busy to talk to me"

"I am really busy Peyt"

"I know you are but so am I and it's been 8 days now Brooke. You're being ridiculous… Sam isn't dead and no one took her away from us. She made a bad choice and she's paying for it and she'll be home soon. But if you keep doing this… Pulling away from me and Emma then when Sam comes home she'll be coming home to an empty house with a depressed woman sitting by herself in it!"

Brooke's face dropped "Are you leaving me?"

"I don't want to Brooke but I can't keep doing this… I can't be with someone who keeps shutting me out and turning her back on her family. I understand that you're upset but we haven't woke up together or gone to bed together since Sam left. This is ridiculous, Brooke! I want to help you and we're going to be fine and Sam's fine. She's writing us letters and she says she's ok. She said it's even kind of fun. Why in the world are you behaving like this?"

Brooke couldn't comprehend what Peyton was saying at first then she got mad. "How dare you threaten to leave me and take my daughter?"

"Out of everything I said that's what you focused on!" Peyton sighed and turned to walk out of the office. "I'm taking Emma to visit my dad for a few days…" that was the last thing Peyton said before walking out of Brooke's office.

Brooke just sat there confused. Peyton was leaving?


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 44: Fixing Things…

Brooke didn't go home after Peyton left her office. She couldn't believe what just happened. She didn't blame Peyton though. She was being horrible. She had left Peyton with all the responsibility of the house and really didn't even talk to her. She couldn't believe she let this happen and she didn't even try to stop her. She worked hard all morning on her sketches until Haley walked.

"Hey Brooke I was just over at the label and Peyton's not there. Do you know where she is? We were supposed to meet this morning." Haley asks a little confused

"She left" Brooke said

"What do you mean she left?"

"She left me…"

"What?" Haley shouts

"She got tired of my emo mood and she took Emma to see her dad"

"Brooke, that doesn't sound like Peyton…"

"Yes, it does. She runs from everything"

"It also doesn't sound like you to continue to be emo when you know Sam's fine and going to be back soon"

"I just can't stand being in that house without Sam. It doesn't seem right!" Brooke barks back

"Well now you have to be in that house without Emma or Peyton too. How's that going to be?"

"I don't know. I can't believe she left me…"

The door opens "She didn't leave you. She's pissed off that you have walked away from your family and that you've pulled away from her and won't give here the time of day" Nathan said walking in

"How do you know that?" Haley asks

"She just called the house looking for you. She forgot that you two were meeting today."

"Is she ok?" Brooke asks

"She's fine. She told me to tell you she isn't going to her dad's because they're on vacation and she forgot. She's going to The Sanderling Spa and Resort. She also wants you to know that Emma's with Lucas and Lindsay"

Brooke's face drops "She left our daughter with Lucas and Lindsay! I thought she was taking her with her"

"Well she decided not to take her. She said she needed a break from Tree Hill" Nathan said "So who's going to explain to me what's going on?" he continued

"Well Brooke is being all emo and Peyton ran like she always does…" Haley offered

"Not good." Nathan responds

"I can't believe she left Emma with Lucas and Lindsay! Why didn't she just leave her with me?"

"Maybe because you've been emo and you've been ignoring her and Emma since Sam left!" Haley says

"This is a mess!" Brooke says with tears in her eyes

"Yeah it is" Haley says not feeling too bad for Brooke

"What are you going to do about it?" Nathan asks

Brooke wipes the fallen tear from her eye "I'm not sure"

"Peyton doesn't respond well to stuff like this and she's been really really good since you guys have gotten home. She has dealt with a lot with you Brooke and she loves you but she's falling apart herself. She can't continue to pick up the pieces. She can't handle that and you know that. You've always been the strong one and she isn't used to be the shoulder to lean on" Haley says

"Well I'm not the strong one right now and she needs to understand that!" Brooke snaps back

"I think she has understood that for the last few months" Nathan adds

"But I'm still having a hard time and I need her support!"

"You're going to have to talk to her about that" Haley says

"So pretty much you two are on Peyton's side in this matter?" Brooke says sharply

"No, we're not on sides at all. We just know that Peyton isn't used to being the strong one and she's tried really hard to support you. She just needs you to give a little back to her"

Brooke was getting annoyed. She didn't want to hear this. "If you two don't mind I have some work to do!" she snapped out at them

Haley and Nathan look and each other and know it's time they leave.

"Well I have some work to do over at Red Bedroom" Haley says "I'll talk to you later, Brooke" She says before walking out of the store

"Brooke, you need to figure out what you want and you need to make your life work!" Nathan said before heading to the door "And you better figure out how to make things right with Peyton because she's here for you and your family and pushing her away isn't showing her you're committed to your relationship!"

Nathan didn't wait for a respond he just walks out of the door and leaves Brooke to think about all that's going on. Brooke doesn't care what Nathan and Haley thinks she was upset about Sam and she had a right to be. She went back to working on her sketches when the store door opens again. Her heart sank as she looks up and sees Lucas walking into the store carrying Emma.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?"

"I came to check on the sketches. Julian sent me because he said I was being temperamental with the actors."

"Oh, well they're coming along nicely. They are almost finished. I just need approval before I can start the designs."

"Ok, that sounds great. Can you drop them off on the set when you're finished?" Lucas asks

"Sure" Brooke says not even looking at her daughter.

Emma starts fussing and Lucas starts to bounce the baby up and down. He then gives her a pacifier and she snuggles into his shoulder.

"She's sleepy" Lucas said and Brooke just nods her head. "It's not any of my business but I'm just wondering why Peyton dropped Emma off to us when you're still here?"

"I'm not sure but at least she's safe with you guys" Brooke says not even making eye contact with Lucas

Lucas just sighs "I guess I'll just see you when you drop the sketches off" he says

"Yep" Brooke says "I'll drop them off tomorrow."

"Great! See you tomorrow" Lucas says as he walks away with Brooke's daughter.

She watches him leave and then she stood and grabs her purse. She walks out of the store and locks the door. She walks over to her car and gets in. She types in the address of The Sanderling and got the directions. She headed down the road in the direction that the voice in her car is telling her. She drives and drives. She didn't realize this was such a long trip. After driving for almost 6 hours and stopping a few times Brooke finally reached The Sanderling. The valet took her car and she walks into the resort and spa. She walks up to the front desk

"Hello, I'm looking for someone" Brooke says with a smile on her face

"Who are you looking for?" the girl asks

"Peyton Sawyer"

The girl looks in the computer and dials a number and then hands the phone to Brooke. Brooke smiles at her.

"Thank you" Brooke says as she listens to the phone ringing in her ear

"_Hello" A voice says on the other end of the phone_

"Um…" Brooke says "I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer" she continues

"_Hold on one moment please" the woman says_

Brooke sighed and waits for Peyton to come to the phone.

"_Hello" Peyton says into the phone_

"Peyton?" Brooke says into the phone

_Peyton sighs heavily into the phone "What do you want, Brooke? I'm in a heavenly body wrap right now and I'm totally relaxed and enjoying myself so can you make this quick"_

"Well I'm in the lobby and I want to talk to you now!"

"_Sorry but I have 20 minutes left so if you want to talk to me you're going to have to wait"_

"Fine" Brooke says hanging up the phone and sitting in the lobby.

Brooke waited and waited and waited in the lobby. She returned a few phone calls and sent a few e-mails. Then she noticed that 30 minutes has gone by and she was getting a little annoyed. After 10 more minutes Brooke's phone buzzes and she looks at it.

_Room 215 _was all her phone read but it was from Peyton so she walks over to the elevator and heads to the second floor. She then walks around the floor until she finds room 215. She sighs and knocks on the door. She stands there for a few minutes and the door slowly opens and Peyton is standing there. Brooke smiles because she looks cute in her tank top and boy shorts. Peyton doesn't say anything she just leaves the door opens and walks into the common room of her suite and sits on the couch. Brooke follows her into the room and sits down on a chair.

Brooke sighs "So you left Emma with Lucas and Lindsay, huh?"

"You didn't want anything to do with her and I needed a break" Peyton says with a sigh

"I thought you were going to see your dad"

"I was on my way there and I called him and he told me they were on vacation"

"Oh" Brooke says "Where did they go?"

"Florida" Peyton answers "They're looking at a boat…"

"Good for them"

"Yeah" Peyton replies "so you drove all the way here to talk to me about my dad?"

Brooke looks away from Peyton and then sighs heavily "You left me"

Peyton also sighs "No, I didn't leave. I needed a break. You have been emo and I can handle that… But when you shut me out and push me away I can't take that, Brooke. And when you won't even look at our daughter I won't stand for that!" she says with anger in her voice

"Peyton, you don't understand!" Brooke snaps

"You're right, Brooke! I don't understand because you won't talk to me! You just cleaned the house and then threw yourself into the costumes for the movie and moped around. Not once did you try to talk to me!"

"What was I supposed to say to you?"

"I don't know… Maybe… Peyton, I'm having a hard time dealing with all of this and then explain why!"

"You don't care so why bother!" Brooke snaps back

"I don't care! I don't care! Are you on drugs! I care so much about you and the girls that I can't stand to see you like this… It hurts too much Brooke when you push me away and I can't do it. I understand you're upset and you have a lot going on but without talking to me I can't help you or be supportive and I hate that!"

"Well I'm scared Peyton! I'm scared they're going to take Sam from us and I'm scared that they're going to take Emma and I'm scared then you're going to leave. We sure in the hell don't look like parents of the year with our daughter in rehab for underage drinking." Brooke shouts with tears running down her face

"Brooke, if they were going to take Sam away they would have done that… And we are good parents. Sam made a bad choice and she's paying greatly for it but in a few days she'll be home again and it will be like none of this happened because we'll move on and there will be more mistakes made and we'll deal with it. Because no matter what happens with our children it's our job to deal with it together! We're not doing that now. Sam's gone and you've withdrawn from the family. That's not fair to me or Emma!"

Brooke looks at Peyton and realizes how much pain she's caused her over the last few weeks and she feels really bad. "Oh, Peyton, I'm so sorry. I was so consumed with myself that I didn't really think about how this was affecting you and Emma."

"Brooke, we're a team… You're not alone anymore and you need to lean on me and let me help you out. I know it's been really hard not having Sam at the house and it's been really weird and hard to be there but we have to keep life as stable as possible for Emma."

"I know… I just get so wrapped up in the darkness that I can't see there's light at the end of the tunnel"

"But there is honey. Sam's going to be home soon and everything will be ok again… I promise"

"What if it isn't?"

"Brooke, it will!"

Brooke sighed and then her eyes filled with tears again. "Peyton, I couldn't believe you left the way you did"

"It was tough love, Brooke. I needed you to pull yourself out of your funk because I couldn't do it and I knew if I left you'd either snap out of it or get worse. I'm glad you pulled yourself out of it"

"I'm just scared of losing it all again…"

"That's not going to happen, honey. You needed to have faith in me and our family"

"I know…" Brooke says wiping her tears from her eyes

"You also need to talk to me when things are bothering you. We can't fix them or work on them if I don't know what's going on…"

"Ok, I'll try harder to not withdraw from you…"

"That's all I ask" Peyton says walking over and wiping a stray tear from her eye and then laying her hand on Brooke's face. Brooke reaches up and places her hand on top of Peyton's.

"Peyt, I love you and I'm sorry I shut you out…"

"I love you too, baby…"

Brooke looks up at Peyton in a child like matter. "Can we go home?" Brooke asks almost like a little girl

Peyton smiles at her "It's getting late and Lucas and Lindsay have Emma and I've already paid for the room so how about we stay tonight. We can go down and get a massage"

Brooke smiles back at her "Ok, I'd like that"

Brooke stands up and takes Peyton's face in both of her hands. She leans up and grabs Peyton's lips with her own. She gives her a very passionate kiss and then pulls away and smiles sheepishly at Peyton.

"You sure it's going to be ok?"

"I'm positive" Peyton answers

"I'm putting all my faith in you…" Brooke responds

"Thank you" Peyton answers "Now, let's call downstairs and get a night of beauty"

Brooke smiles "That sounds like a great idea"

Peyton walks over to the phone and books a Soul Mate Sanctuary, which is a couple's day of pampering. She then walks back over to Brooke.

"Our appointment is in an hour" Peyton says with a smile "How'd you like to kill the time"

Brooke gets a huge smile on her face and then she stands up and takes Peyton's hand. She leads her into the bedroom and pushes Peyton on the bed.

"I've ignored you long enough" Brooke says as she lifts Peyton's tank and starts kissing her stomach.

Peyton just sighs and allows Brooke to have her way with her. Brooke was back and Peyton was so happy because she couldn't watch Brooke slip away. The two enjoyed each other while waiting for their appointments and Peyton knew they were going to have an excellent night together and it was just what they needed… Each other…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 45: Visitation Day

Day 14 is visitation day in rehab. If a student does everything he or she is supposed to do then they get to have visitation. Sam has spent 13 days in rehab and she's actually been a very good little rehabber so she gets to see her family on visitation day.

Brooke was still having her up and down moments but she wasn't shutting Peyton out so they were getting along much better. Brooke is curled up on Peyton's chest and Peyton has her arms wrapped around Brooke. They are snuggled up and both have smiles on their faces. Brooke stirs a little and wakes Peyton up. Peyton looks down and sees Brooke is smiling up at her.

"Morning baby" Brooke says

"Hey" Peyton says stretching "How are you this morning?"

"Good" Brooke answers "I'm really excited because tomorrow is visitation day and we get to go see Sam!"

"I know I can't wait" Peyton replies "I miss her so much"

"Me too" Brooke says sighing "But tomorrow she's half done and then she'll be home before we know it"

"And she'll probably be in trouble the day after that!" Peyton says with a smile

"Come on, Peyt. Don't think like that!" Brooke says with an angry look on her face

"Oh stop! I'm just kidding. She'll still be on tether at first anyway so she won't be able to go anywhere" Peyton says with a smile

"I'm just glad we get to see her tomorrow"

"Me too" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"So what's your day look like?" Brooke asks

"I have the day off!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Peyton answers

"And Emma's at Naley's" Brooke says raising her eyebrows at Peyton

"Yes, she is"

"So we're home alone?"

"I guess" Peyton looks at Brooke funny "Why?"

Brooke smiles her best Brooke Davis smiles. Peyton just looks at her.

"Well I'm going to get up and make breakfast" Peyton says moving from under Brooke

"I'm not hungry" Brooke says slyly

"Oh, really… You're not" Peyton answers

"No… I I'd rather stay in bed for a little longer" Brooke answers smiling

"Ok, sweetheart, you can stay in bed" Peyton says toying with Brooke. She knew what Brooke was hoping for so she was going to play with her for a little while. "I'm getting up"

"No, you're not!" Brooke says pinning Peyton to the bed

Brooke leans up and kisses Peyton passionately on the lips. Peyton kisses Brooke back. Brooke runs her tongue over Peyton's mouth and Peyton grants her entrance. Brooke deepens the kiss. She only pulls away for air. Brooke smiles at Peyton and Peyton smiles back. Brooke moves in again and kisses Peyton on the cheek she then moves to Peyton's favorite spot on her neck. Peyton moans at the contact of Brooke's lips and tongue on her collarbone. Her hands move to Brooke's back. Brooke smiles up at Peyton and then continues to move down Peyton's body. She moves from her neck to the bottom of her shirt. She smiles before lifting the shirt and kissing up Peyton's body. She reaches Peyton's breast and kisses it softly. She then takes it into her mouth and sucks on it. Peyton moans and Brooke smiles. Brooke then moves back down Peyton's body and finds the band of her pants. She slowly pulls Peyton's pant down kissing her way back up her gorgeous legs. She then stops at Peyton's core. She runs her finger over Peyton's tender spot. Peyton lifts her hips when Brooke touches her. Brooke smiles and does it again.

"That feels good, baby" Peyton says in a husky voice

Brooke rubs and rubs some more and Peyton starts to show how much she's enjoying the touching. Brooke using her tongue to continue pleasing Peyton. When she can tell that Peyton is lost in the pleasure she thrusts two fingers inside her to intensify her pleasure. Peyton starts to move her hips to match Brooke's movement.

"Oh baby" Peyton moans and Brooke smiles

Brooke continues until she feels Peyton quiver in pleasure. Peyton collapses and Brooke moves up to kiss her on the lips. Peyton smiles at her.

"What was that for?" Peyton asks taking deep breaths to help her breathing return to normal

"I just thought it'd be nice" Brooke said with a smile

"It was!"

"You're welcome" Brooke answers in her smart ass tone

Peyton leans over and kisses Brooke and Brooke smiles because she knows Peyton's going to return the favor. Peyton starts to kiss Brooke's body and let her hands wander all over. Both lost in the moment neither of them heard the front door open. Peyton was just about to move to Brooke waistband when they heard the voice.

"Peyton, Brooke? You guys up yet?"

Peyton quickly pulls away from Brooke and Brooke sighs

"You owe me" She whispers in Peyton's ear

Peyton quickly puts her clothes back on

"We're still in bed, Hales" Brooke shouts

Jamie comes running into the bedroom and jumps on the bed.

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton" He smiles as he gives them both a hug

Haley walks in carrying Emma. She looks at Brooke and Peyton and realizes that they've interrupted.

"Oh, sorry. I guess we came over a little early" She says giving both women an apologetic smile

"No worries" Brooke says

Peyton smiles "No, no worries at all" she says as her smile gets bigger

Emma sees her momma and held her hands out to Peyton. Peyton smiles and gets out of bed and takes Emma from Haley.

"Morning baby girl" Peyton says kissing Emma on the forehead

Brooke sighs she still hasn't been that interactive with Emma and she knows it's bothering Peyton. She was glad that Peyton hadn't harped on her too much about it but she also knew sooner or later she'd have to interact with Emma again. So she might as well start right now. Brooke gets out of bed and walks over to Peyton and Emma.

"Come here, baby girl" Brooke says to Emma and holds her arms out to her.

Peyton smiles and then hands the baby over to Brooke. Brooke sighs a little as Emma snuggles into her shoulder. Peyton kisses Brooke on the forehead and then looks at Jamie.

"Who's hungry?" She says as Jamie smiles at her

"I am Aunt Peyton" Jamie says standing on the bed jumping up and down

"Well would you like to help me make some breakfast?" Peyton asks him

"Yeah!" He shouts as he jumps into Peyton's arms

"Ok, then! Let's go"

Peyton, carrying Jamie, walks out of the room and Brooke, carrying Emma, goes to follow her. Haley catches her arm.

"Hey, you doing ok?" She asks tentatively

"I'm surviving" Brooke says looking at Emma and tickling her belly

"That's good. You and Peyton seem to be doing better" Haley adds

"We're getting along great. She's allowing me to have my moments as long as I continue to talk to her and keep her in the loop"

"Communication is key, Brooke"

"I know and that's what Peyton keeps telling me"

"You look good"

"Thanks, Hales. I just let my fears get the best of me and I was afraid I was going to lose everything…" Brooks says sighing and a look of disappointment crosses her face "I should have known better. Peyton's not going to leave me and I should have known that"

"I'm just glad you know it now" Hales said "Now how about we go see what those two are up too"

Brooke smiles and gives Hales a hug. Then they both walk out to the kitchen to find Jamie covered in pancake mix laughing

"What in the world is going on in here?" Haley says in her motherly tone

Jamie jumps at his momma's voice "It was Aunt Peyton's fault" Jamie says in his defense

"Oh sure blame it all on me!" Peyton says in a tone of disgust but Jamie knows she's joking

"Listen here mister you and Aunt Peyton better clean this kitchen up!" Brooke says smiling at Jamie

"Can we eat first?" He asks in his sweet little voice giving her his best look

Brooke sighs "Well I guess so" she says smiling at him

"Great!" Jamie shouts

Peyton finishes up the last of the pancakes and then everyone sits down around the table. They eat for a little while in silence and then they start talking with each other.

"So Nathan says you guys get to go and see Sam tomorrow?" Haley asks before taking a drink of her orange juice

Brooke smiles "Yeah we do!" she answers

Jamie also smiles "Can I go with you guys? I miss Sam so much"

"I miss her too" Peyton says rubbing Jamie's head "And I think we could try to sneak you in"

"Really?" Jamie asks with a huge smile on his face

"Really" Peyton answers "She's allowed to have visits from her whole family"

"Momma, can I please go with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton tomorrow to see Sam?" Jamie asks batting his blue eyes at her

Brooke laughs and so does Peyton.

"Seriously, Tutor Mom, if I didn't know better I'd think that kid was Lucas'. He acts just like him!"

Haley laughs "Yes, he does but what you don't realize is that his daddy and Lucas are a lot a like"

"That's for sure" Peyton offers

"So can I go or not?" Jamie persists

Haley sighs "Yes, you can go if it's ok with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton"

Jamie turns his blue eyes on his aunts.

"Please?" He asks sweetly

"I think it's a great idea!" Peyton says "You're Sam's buddy and I think she'll love to see you!" she adds

"I know I'd love to see her" Jamie said a little sadly "I miss Sam"

"We miss her too" Brooke adds a little sadly

"I'm going to make her a card!" Jamie announces proudly as he jumps off the chair he's sitting on and heads towards the living room stopping only to turn around and look back at the group of woman "Aunt Peyt, can I use your colored pencils?"

"Sure buddy you remember where they are?"

"Yep" Jamie says bouncing into the living room

"Do you think Jamie will be ok tomorrow?"

"yes, he'll be fine" Peyton answers "The place is like a big hotel Sam says. She said they even get to go swimming if they finish their chores on time"

"Wow" Haley says "doesn't sound so bad after all" she adds

"Oh it is" Peyton says "But she's had a few phone calls home and she sounds in good spirits"

"She hates group sessions" Brooke adds "She says they have them twice a day"

"Oh she would hate that wouldn't she" Haley offers

"Yep but she's been really good because she gets visitation tomorrow and we get to bring her iPod and some snack foods" Peyton adds

"That surprises me" Haley laughs "I'd figure Sam would be giving them a run for their money"

"No, she wants to come home so she's being good" Brooke sighs "She even told us that"

"I'm just glad we get to see her tomorrow" Peyton says standing up and starting to clean off the table "I miss her terribly and it will be nice to see she's ok with my own eyes"

"Yes, it will" Brooke says

"So are you guys ready to go shopping?" Haley says smiling "I can't believe how fast she's growing" she adds picking Emma up and tickling her belly

"I need a shower" Peyton says

"Me too" Brooke adds

Haley sighs "How about I take Emma and Jamie to the label for a while and return some phone calls and you two can meet me there" she says winking at the two women

Brooke and Peyton smile at her

"Sounds great!" They both reply

Haley laughs and carries Emma into the living room within a few minutes she and the kids were gone. Brooke smiles at Peyton.

"Wanna shower?" She asks

"Sounds like a plan!"

Peyton and Brooke go into the bathroom together laughing and striping their clothes as they go. The two shower together and get ready. Within an hour they are dressed and at Red Bedroom. Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Jamie and Emma spend the day shopping for new clothes for Emma and a few things for Jamie. They have a great time. Peyton had an alter motive for the shopping trip because she knew it would get Brooke's mind off seeing Sam and worrying that things weren't going to be as good as Sam was telling them. Finally after returning home and getting everything settled for the night Brooke and Peyton head to bed, both exhausted. Brooke snuggles into Peyton and Peyton wraps her arms around Boroke.

"I love you, P. Sawyer" Brooke breathes lightly

"I love you too, B. Davis"

"Thanks for today" Brooke says

"Huh?" Peyton says "Emma needed some new clothes"

"I know she did but I also know that you decided to go shopping today because you knew I'd have a hard time today because waiting kills me"

I'm glad you had fun"

"I did… Thanks"

"You're welcome." Peyton says "Now go to sleep so we can get up early and go see our daughter!"

"I can't wait"

"Me either" Brooke says

Peyton sighs and within a few minutes the two girls are fast asleep in each other's arms. Their night was restless and Emma must have known she was going to see her sister because she woke up at 5:30. Peyton and Brooke tossed and turned most of the night so when Emma started crying they were less than ready to get up.

"You go get her" Peyton moans

"I'm tired" Brooke whines

"Well so am I" Peyton retorts

"Oh, come on, Peyt, go get her" Brooke shouts

"Fine!" Peyton sighs and gets up but before leaving the bedroom she pulls all the covers off the bed and throws them on the floor.

"Bitch!" Peyton hears Brooke says as she walks out the door.

Peyton laughs as she walks up the stairs and into Emma's room. Emma is sitting up staring at her momma and then raises her arms when she sees Peyton walk into the room. Peyton smiles and picks the little girl up. She then heads back down the stairs, makes Emma a bottle and then crawls back into bed.

"I had to go to the bathroom so I got the covers!" Brooke barks at her

"Good!" Peyton says as she climbs into bed and lays Emma down propping her head and giving her a bottle.

"She's up so early" Brooke whines

"I think she's just hungry" Peyton replies "She'll probably go back to sleep after having this bottle"

"But it's like 3 hours early for her"

"Babies can sense when things are going on so maybe she's just restless like the rest of us." Peyton adds and then thinking about it she positions herself against the headboard and picks Emma up to cradle her in her arms.

"Well I'm still tired!"

"Then go back to sleep! I have everything under control"

"Ok" Brooke says leaning up and kissing Peyton and then giving Emma a little kiss on her forehead. Within minutes Brooke is sound to sleep and Peyton is sitting there looking at Emma. She loves this little girl so much… more than she ever thought she could love anyone in her life. Being a mom has changed her… She loves Sam the same way. She feels so blessed to have this family and she'd do anything to protect them…

Emma falls asleep drinking her bottle and Peyton gets comfortable holding her and dozes back off to sleep. She is awakened Peyton the sound of the phone ringing. She looks at the clock and notices it's 8:30. She sighs and picks up the phone.

"Hello" Peyton says groggily

"_Peyton?" the voice says into the phone_

"Sam?" Peyton asks

"_Yeah… Um… I was wondering what time you guys were planning on coming today?"_

"Visitation time starts at 10" Peyton says

"_I know… I was just wondering what time you planned on coming…" Sam asks in a child like voice_

"We plan to be there at 9:55!" Peyton says

"_Really?" Sam asks in that childish tone again_

"Of course we're going to spend the whole day with you, kiddo"

"_Ok…" Sam says trying to play off the excitement Peyton can hear in her voice "Are you bringing Emma?"_

"Yep we sure are"

"_Well we get to go swimming today if you wanna bring your suits"_

"We have them packed"

"_And you know you get to stay until 8 if you want too"_

"We plan to stay all day, sweetheart"

"_Ok, tonight for dinner we're having turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, stuffing, rolls, it's like Thanksgiving dinner. I made a couple of the pies. I got to put one aside just for us"_

"Perfect" Peyton answers "What kind?"

"_That's a surprise" Sam answers_

"Well I can't wait to taste it" Peyton says with a smile

"_Ok, I have to get going because my phone time is almost up" Sam says "But I'll see you in a little while"_

"Ok sweetie. See you soon. I love you" Peyton says

"_Love you too" Sam says hanging up the phone_

Peyton sighs and looks up as Brooke walks into the bedroom with a towel on her head.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Sam" Peyton says standing up still holding Emma

"Oh I missed her" Brooke says with pouty lip

"You're going to see her in a little more than an hour" Peyton says laughing a little

"What did she want?"

"To see what time we're coming. She baked us a pie"

"Sam?"

"Yep, she did. She's really excited to see us and she wanted to make sure we were bringing Sam"

"Did you tell her we're bringing Jamie too?"

"Nope, I thought that'd be a surprise"

"I can't wait to see her"

"Me either" Peyton says putting Emma in the swing in the bedroom "I'm going to go take a shower so we can get going"

"Ok" Brooke says walking into the closet.

Within the next hour Brooke and Peyton have picked Jamie up and are on their way to the rehab facility. The drive wasn't too long and they arrived at 9:55 just like Peyton had promised Sam. They were lead into a common room and told to have a seat.

"Where's Sam?" Jamie asks in excitement

"She'll be out in a couple of minutes." Brooke answers

"I can't wait to see her!"

"Me either" Brooke says

"Well I hope she hurries up and gets out here!" Jamie continues "I haven't played with Sam in a long time and I miss her!"

"We miss her too, buddy" Peyton adds

Brooke and Peyton wait anxiously for Sam to come into the room. Jaime is bouncing up and down in his seat holding a card he made for Sam. After waiting for a few minutes Sam walks into the common room and Jamie is the first to see her.

"Sam!" He shouts as he jumps out of his seat and runs over to greet her. He jumps into her arms and she gives him a huge hug. She puts him on her hip and walks over to meet Peyton, Brooke, and Emma. Sam reaches them and puts Jamie down.

"Hi" She said softly

"Oh Sam!" Brooke says grabbing her as tears start to run down her face

"Hi Brooke" She says hugging her back

"Oh Sam it's great to see you" Brooke continues not letting her go "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too." Sam says making a face at Peyton who's standing behind Brooke

Peyton laughs a little "Brooke, let go!" She says

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Brooke says letting her go "I'm just so happy to see her"

"I'm happy to see you guys too" Sam says smiling

"Hey Peyt" She she's softly

"Hey kiddo" Peyton says walking over and giving Sam a hug "how ya doing?"

"Good, actually" Sam answers "Um… would it be alright if I took Emma?"

"Oh, of course" Peyton says handing Emma to Sam

"Hi baby girl" Sam says as Emma snuggles into Sam

"I'm glad she remembers me"

"Of course she does" Peyton says smiling "You haven't been gone that long"

"Sam" Jamie says looking up at her

"What's up little man" Sam says sitting down so he can sit next to her

"I made you a card" Jamie says handing her the card

The card has Sam and Jamie on the front playing in the park and on the inside it read "Hope you come home soon… I miss you"

"Oh thanks Jamie. This is an awesome card and I'll be home in a couple of weeks but we get to hang out today. I'm so excited that you came with Brooke and Peyton"

"Me too" Jamie says hugging Sam again

"So what would you guys like to do first?" Sam asks

"Whatever you want to do" Brooke answers

"Well there isn't too much to do here" Sam says "Today they have stuff set up. There's swimming, canoeing, arts and crafts, cookie decorating, and later there's going to be a softball game."

"That all sounds fun!" Jamie says "can we go canoeing first?"

"Sure" Sam says "Oh there's horseback riding too"

Jamie's face lights up "Horses!"

"Yeah… We go riding once a week here" Sam adds

"Really?" Jamie asks "That sounds cool. I thought this was like a time out place but I don't get to do all this fun stuff when I am in timeout" he adds looking confused

Sam just laughs "Ok, little man, let's go get a canoe big enough for all of us"

Sam, carrying Jamie on her back, followed by Brooke, and Peyton carrying Emma, heads outside to kind a canoe. There were a few other families out in the yard doing different activities that looked like fun and Jamie noted that they'd have to come back and do them later. They walked to the lake and found a four person canoe. Peyton put a life jacket on Jamie and then found one for Emma before allowing either to enter the canoe. Brooke put one on and so did Sam. Peyton was the last to put a life jacket on and get into the canoe. Sam and Peyton paddled the canoe while Brooke held Emma and kept an eye on Jamie.

"So how often do you get to come out on the lake?" Brooke asks

"Whenever we want too. We actually get to do a lot of fun things here if we get our chores done. We are each assigned a job every day of the week. My schedule is on Mondays I have to get up early and help make breakfast, Tuesdays I have to clean the public bathrooms, Wednesdays I have to help make dinner, Thursdays I have laundry duty which means I just have to deliver the daily laundry to everybody's room, Fridays I have dinner KP duty and Saturday I have to feed the horses. Sunday is the day I have no additional chores. It's our job to make sure our rooms and private bathrooms are clean and that our laundry is our laundry bags. We each have assigned days that we get our clothes washed. We have to make our beds before we go to school and clean up our areas. If we do not take care of things before we leave we get demerits and after so many demerits we lose our free time. I haven't gotten any yet. I've been really good. The routine here is if you have a morning chore you get up and do your chore then you eat breakfast, make your lunch, and get in the van to go to school. After school you get back into the van and "the warden" checks to see if you have homework. If you don't have homework you are given an hour of free time before evening chores start. If you have homework you have to do it. I try to get mine done at school if I can so I can have free time after school. Then we do evening chores, eat dinner, and then we have free time until 10 o'clock when it's lights out. We have evening free time 4 or 5 nights depending on your counseling schedule for the week. I have group counseling on Tuesday, an AA class on Thursdays and every other week on Saturday mornings I have to meet with a guidance consoler because they think I'm a miss guided youth. But I don't really mind because she's really cool and I like talking to her. On Saturday we get to sleep into 8:30 and then "the warden" blares trendy music to wake us up. We then have to get up and have breakfast and do our chores. We go on nature hikes or trail rides or do crafts. I like to help make the desserts for the week and they make them on Saturday so I volunteer for that. Um…"

"Sam, take a breath" Brooke says jokingly

"I'm sorry. " Sam says smiling at her "I just want to tell you all about what I've been doing. I guess I could shut up so you could tell me what's going on"

"NO!" Peyton says "keep going. We've been doing the same old same old so I wanna hear about this place"

"It's really a nice place. I thought it would be horrible but it's not. Um… also on the weekend we have to do homework for 3 hours on Saturday and 3 hours on Sunday. If we don't have homework we have to read or do something quiet while others are working. We do a lot of arts and crafts and I don't care for that but they let me write if I want because my guidance consoler told them that was my outlet and I needed to be able to express myself when needed. The other kids are having a hard time but I spend so much time by myself anyway that I really haven't been bothered here. I just miss you guys. So enough about me… What's new?" Sam asks with a smile

"I got a good grade on a story I wrote at school" Jamie says as he smiles at Sam "And I made the peewee league basketball team and I'm point guard. Maybe you can come to one of my games when you get home"

"That would be great, Jamie! I'd love to watch you play. What's going on at home?"

"I'm working on the costumes for Lucas and Julian's movie" Brooke says smiling

"That must be fun… Working with two of Peyton's exs. Are you having fun?" Sam says sarcastically

"I actually am. It's fun to recreate our high school life"

"High school sucked!" Peyton announces

"It did?" Brooke asks

"Yes, it did" Peyton says rowing the boat

"So what's new with the label, Peyt?" Sam asks still feeling like Peyton hadn't totally forgive her for all of this

"Not too much happening here in Tree Hill right now. Have a few bands working out of LA and I've been on the phone and video chats all the time but things are going great. We're working on putting a tour together of all the new acts. It should be really cool if it works out"

"I hope they come to Tree Hill" Sam offers

"It's on the list."

"Cool"

"How's Emma doing?"

"Good, she's eating cereal now and sitting up. She's also making little noises."

"Oh she's growing so much"

"Don't worry she hasn't changed too much since you've been gone" Peyton says

"She looks so cute" Sam says "So Jimmy Jam, what else is going?"

"Momma's getting a baby belly and so is Aunt Lindsay"

"Wow! That's exciting" Sam says "How are the wedding plans going?"

"Pretty good"

"Have you asked Lucas to officiate yet?"

"No actually we haven't talked to anyone about the wedding yet" Brooke says looking at Peyton with panic in her eyes

"Don't worry, Brooke, we have plenty of time to take care of all of that"

"Sorry" Sam says giving Peyton a look

"So how's Carter been treating you in here?" Peyton asks trying to change the subject

"Really good actually. We have a lot of the same chores so we hang out together. He's been really nice which I didn't think he would but he has."

"that's good" Brooke answer

"Hey can we go horseback riding now?" Jamie asks smiling

"Sure" Sam says laughing

They row back to the shore and Sam takes them to the stables. Brooke decides to sit out the trail ride so she stays at the house with Emma and feeds her a bottle. Sam, Jamie, and Peyton have a great time on the trails. The gang then does arts and crafts and goes to the softball game. Sam and Jamie play while Peyton and Brooke watch. The family has a great time and can't believe how fast the day went by. They were sitting at a table enjoying dinner and then ate Sam's pie, which was very good. Then it was time for them to leave.

"I can't believe how fast the day went" Brooke says sadly

"I know me either. I had a lot of fun though" Sam said

"Me too!" Jamie shouts as he jumps up to hug Sam "I'm glad I go to see you"

"I think if I'm good you guys get to come back next week for a couple of hours"

"Great" Peyton says "We'll be here"

"Ok, well I better walk you guys out"

Sam walks Peyton, Brooke, Emma, and Jamie to the door. They all share hugs and good byes before the group gets into the car. Brooke starts crying and Jamie is worried about her.

"Aunt Brooke, don't cry. Sam is ok"

"I know buddy" Brooke says softly and continues to silently cry the rest of the way home.

They drop Jamie off and then head home themselves. Peyton gives Emma a bath and then reads her to sleep while she rocks her. After Emma is settled she walks downstairs to find Brooke eating ice cream on the couch.

"Got some for me?" Peyton asks

Brooke hands her a spoon as she sits down.

"What's the matter, honey?" Peyton asks taking a scoop of ice cream

"She was doing great!" Brooke offers

"That's a good thing. We wouldn't want her to be miserable" Peyton says

Brooke sighs "You're right"

"I'm tired honey" Peyton adds

"Me too, baby"

"Then let's put the ice cream away and go to bed" Peyton says standing up and holding her hand out to Brooke. Brooke smiles and they both go to bed. Tonight sleep came easily because they could both rest knowing that Sam was doing ok and actually having a good time… They'd just be happier when she was back home with them


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 46: Returning Home…

The next few weeks flew by and Sam's time in rehab was almost over. Brooke and Peyton couldn't wait for her to return home. They decided to have a big party to welcome her home. Brooke had been so busy making the costumes for the movie that Peyton was left to tend to all the party planning and she wasn't enjoying it. She wasn't the happy party planning mom. She was the sensible one who hated parties because she never experienced them as a child. Once her mother died her dad never had a birthday party for her. In fact, she spent most of her birthdays alone with Brooke. She never even had a cake. She didn't know what to do to make a party happy besides having a keg and good music playing. She didn't think that was appropriate due to the circumstances surrounding the coming home. She was stuck.

Peyton is sitting at her desk at Red Bedroom racking her brain on what to do for the coming home party when Lucas walks in.

"Hey" Lucas says "Do you want some lunch?"

Peyton was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him.

"Earth to Peyton…" Lucas says as he notices Emma in her swing and walks over and picks her up

"Huh?" Peyton says snapping out of her day dream

Lucas laughs a little "I asked you if you wanted some lunch"

"Oh, is it lunchtime already?" Peyton asks looking at her watch "Wow, I guess it is. Yeah, I'd love something. What are you thinking?"

"I was going to order a sandwich."

"That sounds great. Why aren't you at the movie?"

"They're filming the school shooting today…"

"Oh" Peyton said

"I opted to not be there"

"I don't blame you" Peyton says "That seems like an odd place to start filming"

"They needed the school and it's closed today so it was a perfect time to shoot it"

"There's no school today?" Peyton says confused

"No" Lucas says "It's a three day weekend. That makes it perfect because then they can shoot all weekend"

"What are they going to do to shoot basketball games and stuff? A lot happened in that school…" Peyton says

"Yeah but we're building a court and some other things. Julian just thought it'd be easier to not have to build a whole school."

"Gotcha"

"So what has you so distracted today?" Lucas asks carrying Emma and sitting across from Lucas

"Oh I'm trying to plan a stupid party for Sam and I have no idea what to do!" Peyton says in frustration

Lucas starts laughing a little

"What's so funny?" Peyton says a little more forceful then she planned too

"It's not that hard to throw a party, Peyt"

"Really, Luke, because I don't think a keg and music is such a great idea"

"You've never planned a party for a kid before?"

"Um, no, have you?"

"No, but I've been to plenty of them. My mom was a great party planner when I was growing up"

"I'm sure that my mom would have thrown me great parties too but…" Peyton says trailing off

"Well Karen's not here and Anna's not here so I guess it's up to you and me to plan Sam the best coming home party ever!"

"Luke, you don't have time to do that"

"Sure I do. I have all weekend. I'm not going back to the set until their done filming that part of the movie"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. As long as Brooke won't mind me helping you"

"She's too busy working on the costumes so it will be fine"

"Ok, well first things first"

"And what's that"

"Lunch!" Lucas says giving Peyton his Scott grin

Peyton laughs and Lucas picks up the phone on her desk and orders some lunch.

"Ok, now that that's done, the first thing you need to decide is where you want to have the party"

"I figured we'd just have it at the house. She hasn't been home in a month I thought she might like to hang out there"

"Sounds like a great idea. You need a guest list, food, entertainment, decorations, drinks, and a cake"

"That doesn't seem so hard"

"No, it really isn't. So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Sam likes burgers"

"Ok, so how about I grill for you guys"

"Really? That would be great, Luke. Thanks"

"Hey why don't we make it a beach party? We could cookout on the beach and have a bonfire."

"That's a great idea. Sam loves the beach."

"You might want to write some of this down." Lucas says gesturing to the pad in front of Peyton

Peyton nods and picks up a pen "Ok, so burgers. What else do we need?"

"What other kind of food do you want to have?"

"Well chips, baked beans, broccoli slaw, potato salad, watermelon, corn on the cob… can you think of anything else?" Peyton asks writing down what she just said to Lucas

"No, that sounds good. You'll need to pick up some pop and a cake. Who are you going to invite?"

"I figured you guys, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and then us"

"How about Jack and your dad and Susan? Maybe Mark and Kelly could bring the kids up too?"

"Oh, Luke, that's a great idea!" Peyton says with a smile

"See, Peyt, it's not that hard to plan a party" Lucas says smiling.

"No, I guess it's not." Peyton says smiling back

There was a weird moment between Lucas and Peyton and lucky it's interrupted by the sandwich delivery boy. Lucas pays for the sandwiches and heads back over to Peyton's desk.

"Lunch is served!" He says handing Peyton her sandwich

"Thanks, Luke, for lunch and the help"

"No problem. You just needed someone to bounce ideas off. You would have figured it out. You're a great mother Peyt"

Peyton smiles "Thanks"

"Now, I'm starving! Let's eat"

"Sounds good"

Lucas and Peyton eat their lunch and chat while they eat. When they are finished Lucas heads back down to the bar and Peyton sits at her desk trying to finish the party plans. She decides the first thing she needs to do is invite everyone so she picks up the phone and dials. It rings and rings.

"_hello" a voice on the other end of the phone answers_

"Hi daddy" Peyton says

"_Hi Peyt. How are you? Is everything ok?" Larry asks through the phone_

"Everything's great, daddy. I'm just calling to invite you to a party. Sam's coming home next Saturday and we want to have a little welcome home party"

"_Sounds great. Susan and I would love to come. We haven't seen you guys in so long. My granddaughters must be growing… well Emma anyway. What time should we be there?"_

"How about 6 and could you call and see if Mark and Kelly can come and bring the kids? I think Sam would love to see them."

"_Oh sure. They're coming over for dinner tonight. I'll talk to them then"_

"Thanks daddy. One more thing… Would you mind picking Jack up and bring him out with you?"

"_Sure honey. No problem."_

"Thank you so much daddy."

"_You're welcome sweetheart. Now that that's out of the way… How are things going with Brooke?"_

Peyton sighs "Good… A lot better anyway. We're dealing with things you know"

"_I know sweetheart but don't take it all on… If you need help ask for it"_

"I will daddy. I have to go. I have a million things to do"

"_Ok, take care Peyt. I love you"_

"Love you too daddy"

Peyton quickly calls and makes arrangements for Jack to come and calls Haley to invite them. Then she orders and cake and hits the internet to look for decorations. As she's searching the web Brooke walks into her office.

"Hi, Beautiful" Brooke says and Peyton looks up

"Hey" Peyton says smiling "What brings you here?"

"Um… my girlfriend and my daughter" Brooke replies a little offend "I thought you'd be happy to see me since I've been so busy"

"Oh I am" Peyton answers "I'm just surprised and preoccupied that's all"

"What's got you preoccupied?" Brooke asks as she walks over and takes Emma from Peyton's arms and sits down on Peyton's desk

"Sam's coming home party"

"Oh, how's that going?"

"Good" Peyton says "Lucas gave me some ideas and I've hit the floor running"

"What kind of ideas?"

"Well we're going to have a cookout on the beach. Luke's going to grill. We're going to have burgers and other stuff and I ordered a cake. I'm looking for decorations right now."

"Sounds like you have things under control. Who'd you invite?"

"My dad and Susan, Lucas and Lindsay, Nathan, Hailey, and Jamie, Jack, and I asked my dad to ask Mark and Kelly if they could bring the kids by. We haven't seen them in forever and I thought Sam would enjoy that"

"Oh, that was a great idea to invite the kids. We haven't really seen them since school started and I'm sure Sam will love that and they'll love seeing Sam"

"It was actually Lucas' idea"

"Oh" Brooke said a little snotty

"Is that a problem?"

"Why would it be a problem?"

"I don't know… I'm sensing a little attitude"

"Why would you say that?"

"No reason" Peyton said returning her gaze to the internet.

"So would you like to have a late lunch?" Brooke asks

"Um… I'm sorry honey. I already ate"

Brooke huffs… "Let me guess with Lucas"

"Yes, Lucas and I ate lunch together. What's your deal today?"

"Nothing…" Brooke says as she gets off of Peyton's desk and puts Emma in her swing

Peyton just rolled her eyes at Brooke and went back to trying to figure out decorations for the party. Brooke huffed and puffed around the office for a few more minutes pouting and then Peyton finally gave in.

"What's the matter?" She asks again knowing that's what Brooke wanted

"Why was Lucas here today instead of at the movie set? There are filming all weekend and Julian was insistent that I have all the costumes done!"

"Oh my gosh! Brooke, why does it matter if Luke was here or if he helped me with the party planning?"

"I guess it doesn't" Brooke says in her pouty little voice

Peyton laughs "Really Brooke you're jealous of Lucas, still?"

"No, I am not!" Brooke snaps at Peyton

"That's funny because it sure seems like you are"

"Well if you needed help with the party you should have asked me… I would have helped you"

Peyton laughs again "Really because we talked about having a party for Sam and you said that it would be a great idea but you were way too busy to plan and party and it was up to me"

"I didn't think you'd have a hard time with it…"

"Brooke, I never had parties as a child and all I know about parties is that if there is a keg and music it's good. Now, I didn't think a keg party would be a good idea for our daughter's rehab coming home party. Lucas came up here and asked me if I wanted some lunch and could see my frustration and offered to help."

"Fine, you and Lucas are friends it's no big deal"

"It seems like it might be and I find it a little funny since he's having a baby with another woman and I'm engaged to you"

"You and Lucas aren't friends?"

"Sort of"

Peyton starts laughing at Brooke and rolls her eyes.

"Honey, the jealous act is cute but wasted on Lucas. Now if you walked up here and say a hot, brunette designer sitting on my desk playing with her hair and batting her beautiful brown eyes at me then the act would be justified. But to be jealous of Lucas is like being jealous of Haley. Are you jealous of all the time I spend with her at the studio?"

Brooke mumbles "No"

"Then stop being jealous of Lucas"

"I can't help it! It's not like you every slept with Haley or was in love with her!"

"You don't know that!" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"You're right I don't so maybe I should be jealous of everyone!"

"That would be insane, honey! Now come on… You know I love you and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else except you so stop it! Lucas is my friend… my best friend besides you and that's it. I don't want to sleep with him and I don't want to be with him, ok?"

"Yeah" Brooke says sighing

"Ok, then let it go"

"Fine" Brooke says walking over and kissing Peyton on the lips

"Now, how'd you get away from Julian?" Peyton asks

"I finished the costumes so I'm done!"

"Oh, that's excellent. Now you can help me with getting everything around for the party"

"Oh, Lucas too busy?"

"Damnit, Brooke!"

"Sorry" Brooke says looking down at the ground "I'm letting it go"

"Good because if you don't I'm marching down to the bar and asking him to help me!"

"Now seriously… Why isn't Lucas at the set?"

"They're at the high school filming the school shooting this weekend. He couldn't be there"

Brooke's face dropped "No, I couldn't be there either. I didn't know they were filming that this weekend. I'm glad I didn't deliver the costumes myself. I don't think I could handle watching that"

"No, me either since I almost died that day"

"That was a horrible day" Brooke says

"I know. I don't really want to talk about it anymore"

"Ok, so what should we do?"

"Go home" Peyton says "It's a pretty nice afternoon we could take Emma to the park for a little while."

"Perfect idea" Brooke says smiling at Peyton

The girls leave the label and spend the rest of the day together with Emma enjoying their live. They didn't have a lot of moments like that so when they did they enjoyed them and made sure to capture them.

The rest of the week flew by and Peyton and Brooke were running around like mad women trying to get everything ready for Sam's coming home party. Even though she was punished they wanted her to see how much they missed her and how glad they were she was coming home. Everyone was coming including Mark and Kelly and the kids. Peyton and Brooke were excited to see them and they knew that Sam would be too.

It was Saturday morning and Peyton was outside instructing the set up of the tiki hut and picnic tables so they could eat on the beach. She also was setting out beach toys for the kids and putting up a volleyball net. She thought those would be fun activities. She also set up a stereo in the tiki hut. Brooke was standing in the kitchen watching all the set up taking place on the beach. She was impressed with what Peyton had planned. She didn't know why Peyton didn't have faith in her ability to plan a party because what she saw so far was looking great. Emma pulled Brooke out of her thoughts by cooing from the living room. She turns and walks in to pick her up. She then heads down to the beach to join Peyton.

"Hey baby" Brooke calls from up the beach a way

"Hey!" Peyton says smiling "What do you think?"

"I think it looks great. You really planned a lot for this"

Peyton's face fell "Did I plan too much?" She asks worried

"No, not at all! Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Just your reaction" Peyton replies

"It's absolutely perfect honey"

Peyton just smiles at Brooke.

"So, what time are we picking Sam up?"

"She's being release at 5:30."

"Ok, great so what time is everyone coming over here?"

"I told dad and Susan to be here at 6. Lucas and Lindsay are coming over at 5:00 to start the charcoal for the grill and Nathan and Haley should be here in between. Dad said they'd be here a little early so everyone should be here by the time we get back"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Yeah" Peyton says sticking tiki torches all over the place. "I think it's going to be a lot of fun. I'm just excited that Sam's coming home."

"Me too" Brooke says with a huge smile on her face "So can I help you with anything?"

"Actually if you wouldn't mind running into town and going to the bakery to pick up the cake that would be very helpful"

"No problem" Brooke says smiling at Peyton "Do you want me to take Emma or leave her?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm just going to be mixing up things and getting stuff ready so it's up to you…"

"If you don't mind I think I'll just leave her here so I don't have to load/unload and carry a cake while carry a baby"

"That's fine" Peyton says putting white plastic tablecloths on the tables and tying them down so they don't blow away. "Can you bring me the baby carrier so I can put Emma in it and keep my hands free"

"Sure, baby" Brooke says walking back to the house and returning a few minutes later with the baby carrier and Emma.

Peyton puts the backpack on and puts Emma in it. She then turns and kisses Brooke.

"See you in a little bite" Peyton says to Brooke

"Ok sweetie. Have fun" Brooke says as she walks back towards the house

Peyton finishes what she's doing outside and then goes into the house to start making the rest of the food. She just wants everything to be perfect and Sam to have a great homecoming. Peyton is busily cutting the fruit up for the fruit salad when there is a knock at the door. She grabs a towel and heads to the door. She opens the door while she's wiping her hands.

"Surprise!" Larry and Susan shout as Peyton opens the door to see them standing there

"Dad, Susan. What are you guys doing here so early?"

"We thought we'd come and help" Larry says walking in and embracing Peyton in a hug.

"Is that ok?" Susan asks hugging Peyton as well

"Yes, of course it is. I'm actually getting things ready in the kitchen if you want to come in and help me."

Larry and Susan follow Peyton into the kitchen where Emma is sitting in her swing. Larry gasps when he sees his granddaughter.

"Oh my heavens!" Larry says

"I can't believe how big she is. We need to visit more often"

"Yes, we do. " Susan says making a face at Emma "She's beautiful, Peyton"

"Thanks. We think so" Peyton says smiling at Emma "Don't we baby girl?"

"Ok, so what can I do to help?" Susan says washing her hands at the sink

Peyton looks around "Um, how are you at making potato salad?"

"Pretty good" Susan answers

"Would you mind making that then?"

"Not at all" Susan says getting the potatoes and washing them.

Susan busied herself making potato salad while Peyton did other things around the kitchen. Larry took Emma into the living room and was playing with her. All of a sudden the front door crashes open.

"For crying out loud, Peyton! Picking up this cake was a nightmare." Brooke says entering the room and then setting her eyes on Larry. "Holy crap! Papa Sawyer what are you doing here?"

Peyton walks out into the living room where Brooke is "I'm sure she's glad to see you daddy" Peyton says rolling her eyes at Brooke "And what's the matter with the cake?"

"For starters… you didn't put the cake under your name" Brooke says snapping at Peyton

"Yes, I did"

"Oh, no you didn't" Brooke argues with her

"So whose name was it under?"

"Sam's"

"That's odd"

"That's what I thought until I opened it and it said Welcome Home, Peyton!"

"Oh no! They got it wrong?"

"They had it wrong. I demanded they fix it! I told them I wouldn't leave until they do and so they had not choice but to take care of the mistake them made" Brooke said with a little attitude. "Now, it's perfect"

"Thank you, honey" Peyton says smiling at Brooke and kissing her on the cheek "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work"

Peyton walks into the kitchen and Brooke follows her carrying the cake.

"Hi Susan" Brooke says as she puts the cake down

"Hey Brooke" Susan says smiling while cutting up the potatoes

"How can I help?" Brooke asks

"You can make the baked beans" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her in confusion "Huh?"

"That's what's left to make" Peyton says with a smile

"Fine" Brooke says pouting "How do you make them?"

"The recipe is next to all the ingredients. They need to cook for like 4 hours so we need to get them in the oven"

"Ok, ok" Brooke says picking up the recipe and looking at it.

Susan, Brooke, and Peyton finish getting everything ready for the party. They laugh and talk and share some of the wedding details with Susan. They have a great afternoon. After everything's ready Brooke and Peyton get ready to go and pick up Sam. They were going to leave Emma but they didn't want Sam to be suspicious so they took her too. They pulled up in front of the rehab center at 5:25 and rushed into the place. They just wanted to get Sam and take her home. They missed her so much.

All the kids' parents were standing around waiting for the release of their child. A nurse is handing out release forms and other things that the parents had to sign to get their kids out of rehab.

"Parents of Samantha Davis-Sawyer"

Brooke and Peyton walk over to the nurse.

"You need to fill out these forms before your daughter can be release"

"Ok" Peyton says taking the forms

Peyton fills out the forms quickly and hands them back to the nurse.

"Ok, she'll be right out" the nurse says

Brooke and Peyton wait a couple of minutes and Sam walks out carrying her bags. She has a big smile on her face and so did Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey kiddo!" Peyton says a Sam walks up to them

"Hi" Sam says hugging Peyton

"I'm so glad you're coming home" Brooke says

"Me too!" Sam says hugging Brooke and taking Emma from her "Let's get out of here"

Brooke and Peyton pick up Sam's bags and Sam carries Emma out to the car. They get in and drive away from rehab never hoping to return. They talk on the way home and Sam tells them about the rest of her time at the facility. They laugh at some of her stories and have a nice ride home. The house is dark when they arrive and there are no cars in the driveway. Peyton and Brooke wanted Sam to be surprised. Sam gets Emma out of the car and Peyton and Brooke take her bags. Sam notices above the door there is a sign that read "Welcome Home, Sam"

"Aw, you guys thanks for the sign"

"We wanted you to know we were happy you were coming home today" Brooke says

"I'm glad I'm home" Sam says sighing

They let Sam walk into the house and she turns the lights on. Everyone pops out from the kitchen.

"Surprise!" They all shout

Sam jumps and screams a little "What is going on here?"

Brooke and Peyton both smile at each other.

"It's a welcome home party" Brooke says

"Wow, this is so cool"

"Peyton planned it all" Brooke adds

"Sam, Sam, Sam" Aidan and Alex scream running over to her

"Hey guys" She says leaning down and giving them a hug. Then Sam sees Jack and she gets a huge smile on her face.

Sam walks around and says hi to everyone there and then everyone moves outside. Sam finds Jack sitting on the beach playing with the kids. She walks over and sits down next to him.

"Hey stranger" She says nudging him with her shoulder

"Hey" Jack says

"I'm glad you could come today"

"Me too"

"How's the center?" Sam asks tentatively

"It's good. I have actually been spending time with a family and I'm going to be moving in with them next week"

"What!" Sam asks in surprise "Why didn't you tell me?"

"They wouldn't let me talk to you in rehab so I just figured I'd wait until you were home. They're really nice. They said you can come and visit when I move in" Jack says "Their names are Margret and Jeff Peterson. They are very nice. I really like them"

Sam hugs him "I'm so happy for you, Jack. I never thought I'd like having a family but it's the best thing in the world. Jack, I am so lucky to have Brook and Peyton. I love it here. I love them. I love Emma too."

"Well when I get settled maybe our families can get together"

"That would be great. I'm glad you came today"

"Me too" Jack says

"Sam, come on and build a house with us" Megan yells from her pile of sand

Sam laughed and got up to play with the kids. They rest of the party was so much fun. They made s'mores and all kinds of things. Everyone one was exhausted and helped Brooke and Peyton clean up before they left.

Brooke and Peyton put Emma to be and then sat on the couch. Sam walks into the living room and sits between her two moms.

"Ug" Sam sighs "I'm so tired"

"Us too" Brooke says

"I'm going to head up to bed" Sam replies "I just wanted to thank you guys so much for today"

"Oh, honey, you're so welcome."

Sam stands up and hugs Peyton and then Brooke. "I love you guys."

"I love you too" Brooke says

"I love you too" Peyton says

"Good night you guys"

"Night" Brooke and Peyton say at the same time

Sam walks up the stairs and Peyton stands up "I'm going to bed"

Brooke stands up "Me too"

Both girls walk down the hall and into their bedroom. They quickly got ready for bed and they were asleep before their heads hit the pillows. They both have huge smiles on their faces. Their family was finally back together and life was good again. Contentment filled the house along with happiness… Something neither Peyton nor Brooke knew before coming back home. The both knew that home is where the heart is and their hearts were in that house.

AN: I just wanted to let you all know I'm going on vacation for 10 days and won't be writing while I'm gone. I'll post an update as soon as I get back and write one. It won't be more than 2 weeks hopefully!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 47: Memory Lane

Brooke is sitting on the back deck holding Emma while watching the sun come up. She was thinking about how much Peyton has changed since they were kids. She couldn't believe that at times she had turned into the emo broody one and Peyton was the strong confident one. She knew New York did that to her and LA did that to Peyton. A smiled crossed her face as she thought about their future and the life they would have together. She hoped they'd have more children together and maybe even a dog someday. She loved the idea of waking up next to Peyton ever single morning for the rest of her life. This was a dream come true for her. She couldn't believe that this is the way her life turned out. She couldn't believe that in a few short months she'd be married to Peyton Sawyer and she'd finally be a Sawyer like she always wanted.

The sliding door opens and Brooke is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear it.

"Hey Brooke" Sam says for the open door way.

Brooke isn't paying attention and doesn't answer Sam. Sam walks out.

"Earth to Brooke!" She says waving her hands in front of Brooke's face

Brooke jumps "Sorry kiddo. What's up?"

"It's Saturday and I have to get down to the rec center to do my community service with today's misguided youth"

Brooke starts laughing "I thought the judge said you guys were today's misguided youth?"

"He did but I guess these kids are worse!" Sam says smiling "I was wondering if you could give me a ride down there?"

"Sure. I'll just go and see if Peyton wants to go too so we can do some things in town"

Sam frowned "Peyton's not here…" She says "She left while I was getting dressed"

Brooke looked confused "She didn't say anything to me" she confessed

"Me either" I just saw her out my window

"Did she leave in the car?"

"Yeah and she picked some flowers from the front yard on her way out"

Brooke sighed and then she stopped to think about what today was. She then knew it was the anniversary of her mother's death.

"Ok, I'll take you to town. When do you need to be picked up?"

"Tonight. I'm going to spend all day there. I want to get this done as fast as I can"

"Sounds like a good plan. Do you have any homework?"

"A little not too much though" Sam says sighing "Um… is everything ok with Peyton?"

Brooke smiles "Yeah, today's the anniversary of her mom's death."

"Oh" Sam says as a sad look crosses her face "Maybe I'll just do my three hours today and then come home"

Brooke smiles "How about a compromise… I'll pick up back up at noon. That way you get 5 and half hours in and not much is going to happen here anyway"

Sam smiles "Sounds good. Then maybe we could all go and do something fun together."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's get going."

The little family leaves and heads for town. Brooke drops Sam off at the rec center and then continues out of town. She drives to the place she knows she'll find Peyton. She stops her car behind an old familiar one and spots a head full of curly blonde hair sitting still in front of a headstone she knows all too well. Brooke stops just a little behind Peyton to listen to what she's saying to her mother. She knows she shouldn't eavesdrop but she can't help herself.

"Momma, life is so wonderful. Emma is getting so big. Sam's been in a little trouble but we're dealing with it. Brooke and I are getting married in just a few months and daddy's happy… really happy mom. I miss you… I wish you were here, momma. I have so much happiness in my world. I haven't been this happy since I was a little girl and you were here. I wish you were her to help Brooke and I with our wedding. I miss you so much… But I'm surprised how the everyday hustle and bustle of life can make the hurt subside. I never thought I would be the girl with the white picket fence and the family and joy and happiness in my heart momma. Brooke and the girls make life livable and happy. We have our moments but I can't imagine being any happier than I am right now… I love my life and I just wanted you to see how happy I am…"

Brooke smiles because she is one of the people who has helped bring Peyton all this happiness and it makes her happy to know she makes Peyton so happy. Brooke slowly approaches Peyton and sits down next to her handing her Emma.

"We were worried about you…" Brooke says smiling at Peyton

"I'm sorry I took off without telling you… Today's"

Brooke cuts her off "I know what today is sweetie… I was there when it happened"

"I just wanted to see her"

"I don't blame you. I want to visit with her too. You could have told me though… I would have come with you."

"You're here now" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"Are you ok?"

"Surprisingly yes" Peyton answers looking down at Emma "Baby girl this is your Grandma Anna"

Emma just looks at Peyton and gives her a little gurgle.

"Do you want to stay a little longer?" Brooke asks

Peyton looks at her mom's headstone "No, I just wanted to come and see her today. I'm ready to go home now. How about you take Emma and I'll be right behind you?"

"Ok" Brooke says as she takes Emma and heading back to her car

"Momma, I'm going to go spend the day with my girls… I miss you so much and I love you." Peyton says as she gets up kissing her fingers and presses it to her mother's headstone "I'll come back and visit soon, momma" she adds as she walks towards her car where Brooke is leaning against it.

"You ok baby?" Brooke asks smiling at Peyton

"Yeah, I am. I miss her so much and I wish she was here to see us. I mean we've been friends forever and I have a feeling momma would have seen this coming. She always told me that you were the type of friend I'd never want to lose."

Brooke smiles "Your mom was the best, Peyt. She always had cookies for us after school and took us to the park. I remember her letting me come home with you almost every day when my mom called and told me to walk home because she was too busy to come and get me"

"I wish I could see her with the girls"

"Me too. Are you sure you're ready to go home?" Brooke asks

"Yeah" Peyton says smiling "How about we make some cookies today?"

Brooke smiles at her "Ok, baby. You know what else your mom always made that I loved?"

"What?" Peyton asks smiling at Brooke

"Pot Roast" Brooke answers smiling "I remember that she'd make that once a week and she'd make homemade rolls and mash our carrots and put butter on top of them. Oh, it was so good!"

Peyton grins "I think I know how to make that" she says "We'll just have to stop at the store on the way home."

"That would be great" Brooke says "Let's get going"

The girls get into their cars and head towards the store together. They get stuff to make cookies and pot roast and head home. They get home and take all of the groceries into the house to start on their day of cooking. Brooke looks at Peyton and smiles.

"You know, Peyt, you look like Anna."

"That's impossible! She's wasn't really my mother" Peyton says grinning

"I know that but she had that soft curly that always hung around her face and she'd always pin it up the minute she'd walk into the kitchen. There are other things you do that remind me of her as well"

This statement makes Peyton smile "Like what?"

"The way you fold the towels and then way you vacuum the living room all in the same direction and the way you sing to Emma. When we were little and it would rain and we'd run into your mom and dad's room your mom would take us back to your room and lay between us with one arm around each of us. Then she'd sing to us until we'd fall asleep"

Peyton smiled "She'd read me a book and then send me to sleep every night. That's why I do it with Emma"

"You're a great mother, Peyt"

"So are you"

"Thanks" Brooke offers

"Now this roast isn't going to season and cook itself so we better get started"

Brooke smiles "Yes ma'am!" She looks at the food on the counter "Peyt, this is way too much food for just the three of us how about we invite Naley and Broody and Lindsey over too?"

"Sure" Peyton says with a smile "I even bought the stuff to make my mom's famous pie"

"Peanut Butter Pie!" Brooke screams

Peyton jumps "Yeah, her peanut butter pie. The one with the ice cream"

"Sweet! She used to make that for me on my birthday" Brooke was acting like a little kid and Peyton starts laughing

"It was her best dessert daddy always said so when I was walking down the aisle and saw the pie crust I texted my dad and he text me the recipe."

"Cool!" Brooke shouts again and Emma starts laughing at the excitement "So how can I help?"

"Well…" Peyton says "You can start by peeling the potatoes and then washing them and cutting them in half"

"Sounds great!" Brooke says putting on an apron

Peyton takes the large roast out of it's packaging and rolls it in the flour mixture she was making. Brooke looked confused but happily peeled the potatoes while watching Peyton. Peyton browned the roast and then put it on a plate.

"Baby, are those potatoes done?"

"Yep" Brooke says beaming at her part of helping

"Ok, they go in the bottom of the crock pot" Peyton says chopping up an onion

Brooke puts the potatoes in the crock pot and Peyton puts the roast on top of them. She then adds the carrots and the onion and so other stuff and puts the lid on.

"There" Peyton says washing her hands "Dinner's cooking. A couple of hours before our guest arrive we'll make the pie. Now we should make cookies"

Brooke looks at her watch "It's nine thirty and I'm kind of hungry" she says softly

"Then maybe we should go and get some breakfast"

"Sounds like a great idea" Brooke says smiling

"Then let's go"

Peyton picked up Emma and she and Brooke walk out of the house. They get into their car and head to town to get some breakfast. When they arrive at the diner they see Nathan and Jamie sitting at a table.

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton!" Jamie yells across the diner

"Hey buddy" Brooke says when then reached their table

"Hey you two" Nathan says "What are you up to?" He adds as he takes Emma from Peyton "Hi baby girl" he says to her

"We came for some breakfast" Peyton says smiling "And since we ran into you we can invite you to dinner tonight. I made my mom's famous pot roast"

"We'd love to come over for dinner" Nathan says

Brooke frowns "Where's Hales?"

Jamie rolls his eyes "She's moody and having morning sickness! We decided to let her rest and go out for breakfast"

Nathan quickly texts Haley to tell her about their dinner plans and then moves over so Peyton can sit down. Jamie does the same for Brooke.

"We just got here so we haven't ordered yet" Jamie says

Nathan's phone beeps and he reads it. "Haley's in for dinner"

"Great" Peyton says "We just need to call and invite Lucas and Lindsay"

"Wow, going all out" Nathan says smiling

"Yeah"

Brooke gives Nathan an eye and he looks a confused

"What" Nathan says

Peyton sighs "Brooke wants you to know that today is the anniversary of my mom's death and so that's why I'm making this dinner and she wants you to lay off me because she's afraid I might fall apart"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Nathan says "I didn't mean to upset you"

"I'm fine!" Peyton says "Really! Now let's eat!"

Peyton looks at her menu and Nathan looks at Brooke.

He mouths "Is she ok?'

Brooke just shrugs her shoulders and Nathan nods.

"Hey Peyt Jamie and I are trying to escape Haley today and after breakfast we're going to a movie would you like to join us?"

Peyton huffs "No, actually, I thought I'd go over and do some paperwork while Brooke goes to her shop and does something and then we're going to pick Sam up at noon, go home and make cookies and a pie and then all of you are coming over

"Ok, then" Nathan says looking at his menu.

Jamie looks at Brooke and he raises his eyes giving her a funny look.

The gang orders and eats making small talk and then they go their separate ways. Peyton walks over to TRIC to go to her office and runs into Lucas who's doing inventory.

"Hey stranger" Lucas says as Peyton takes a seat at the bar

"Hey… can I have a gin and tonic?" She says and Lucas looks at her funny

"Everything ok?" He asks "It's not even noon yet"

Peyton looks at her watch "I know… Never mind" she sighs

"You know Peyt you can talk to me about anything"

"I know. I'm fine" Peyton says smiling at him "Hey what are you and Lindsay doing tonight?"

"Lindsay's in New York. She left this morning and I'm doing nothing… why?"

"Well now you're doing something you're coming over to our house for dinner"

"I'd love too. Can I bring anything?"

"Nope just you" Peyton says smiling

Lucas can see sadness in her eyes "Peyton, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Luke, really. See you tonight for dinner" Peyton says as she gets up and heads towards the door

Peyton walks to Clothes Over Bros and walks in to see Brooke sitting on the floor playing with Emma.

"Hey!" Brooke says smiling "I thought you were going to do some work?"

"I was but I couldn't concentrate. Lindsay's in New York but Lucas is going to come to dinner"

"Great!"

"Hey I need to run across town to take care of something" Peyton says matter of fact

"Oh, ok." Brooke says with confusion "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's ok. Do you mind if I take the car?"

"No, just remember we have to pick Sam up at noon"

Peyton looks at her watch "I'll be back by then"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling at her

Peyton walks over and bends down to kiss Brooke on the lips and Emma on the forehead.

"I'll be back shortly"

Brooke just gives Peyton a smile as she walks out door. Peyton drives off in the car and Brooke worries about her but knows everything will be ok. Brook continues to play with Emma. She doesn't realize how long it's been but she hears the door open and looks up. She's surprised to see Peyton walking in.

"Back already?" she asks in surprise

"Yep" Peyton says sitting down on the floor next to Emma "I told you I wouldn't be long"

"Where'd you go?" Brooke says trying to be flip about it but wanting to know

"I went to the storage unit where my dad put all my stuff. I wanted to get some boxes. Do you realize that a lot of my records were still in there?"

"I thought you got all of them out and put them in the studio?"

"No, I only put what I had in LA in there"

"Well we'll have to find you a place for them at the house"

Peyton looks at her watch "We better pack up and go pick up Sam"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton starts to pick up Emma's toys and puts them in her bag. Brooke helps and within a matter of minutes they are out the door and in the car on their way to get Sam. They quickly pick up Sam and a pizza and head home.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty quiet. Peyton, Sam, and Brooke made cookies and laughed and talked. Peyton made her peanut butter pie and get ready for their dinner party. Brooke just let Peyton be. She knew that this was her first anniversary home and she thought it was affect Peyton harder than normal. She just wanted to be there for her.

Around 6 o'clock the door bell rings and Sam rushes to get it. On the other side of the door stands Nathan, Lucas, Haley and Jamie. All smiling widely.

"Hey guys" Sam says moving so they can come in

"Hi, Sam" Jamie says wrapping he's arms around her legs

Sam picks Jamie up and they walk into the house"

"Where's Brooke and Peyton?" Haley asks looking around the room not seeing them

"Out on the deck" Sam answers "We're going to eat out there since it's such a beautiful night"

"That's a great idea" Lucas says

Brooke and Peyton walk in

"Hey guys" Peyton says with a huge smile on her face "You hungry? We made a ton of food"

"They sure did" Sam says rolling her eyes "We're having roast, potatoes, carrots, salad, rolls, soup, pie… You name it, Peyton made it"

"That sounds great!" Nathan says walking over and hugging Peyton "You ok, Sawyer?"

Peyton wraps her arms around Nathan "I'm fine"

"Who'd like a drink?" Brooke asks bubbly

Everyone said they would so Brooke and Peyton went into the kitchen and got a round of drinks. Everyone sat down and the room was quiet for a minute. Then Haley couldn't take it anymore and started talking.

"So when does your alcohol classes start?"

"Nice" Nathan says sighing

"What?" Haley snaps back "I'm just trying to make conversation"

Peyton sighs and Brooke laughs a little.

"They start Monday" Sam answers "But they're not that long and Brooke and Peyton only have a two hour session. Mine's like 6 or 8 hours."

"That should be fun" Lucas snickers

"Oh, it should be a blast" Peyton says rolling her eyes and taking a sip of wine. "Hey after dinner would you guys mind getting some boxes from the back of the car?" she adds with a smile

"Oh man, Peyt!" Nathan whines "You get us over here by promising up dinner and then put us to work!"

"Yep" Peyton says with a smile

"No problem" Lucas says "We'll get them for you"

The timer dings and Peyton stands up "The rolls are done so just give me 10 minutes and we'll be ready to eat"

"I'll help you" Brooke says standing up

"Great" Peyton says over her shoulder half way in the kitchen already

Peyton and Brooke quickly get dinner on the table and call their friends to join them. Everyone fills their plates and starts eating.

"This is wonderful" Nathan says with a mouthful of roast

"I didn't know you could cook this well" Lucas offers "You never did when we were together"

"Everything's wonderful, Peyton" Haley says smiling

"Thanks" Peyton says with a small smile "All my mom's recipes. I'm glad I did them justice"

"You did" Brooke says with a smile

"Well you helped" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"Then girls your dinner is amazing" Lucas says smiling

"Can I have more potatoes?" Jamie asks with a huge grin on his face

"Sure buddy" Peyton says scooping out a spoonful of potatoes onto Jamie's plate

"I'll take another plate full of food" Haley says shoving some potatoes in her mouth.

Everyone laughs at her but loads her plate up so she's happy.

"Hey Luke why is Lindsay in New York?" Peyton asks

Lucas shrugs his shoulders "She's working and we're not getting along the greatest right now because I can't write and she's mad because that's the only reason her company allows her to work from her. She's supposed to be inspiring me"

"Well write about our lives again" Brooke says laughing

Peyton gives her a dirty look because she thought she was taking a shot at Lucas while he's down.

"How's the movie going?" Nathan asks

"Ok" Lucas says light heartedly

"You ok, Lucas?" Haley asks

"I'm fine. I'm just glad to be here hanging out with all of you"

"Aunt Peyton, this dinner is soooo good" Jamie says with a mouthful of food

"Hey don't talk with food in your mouth, young man!" Haley shouts

"Sorry" Jamie says softly

"Hey munchkin how about we play some Wii after dinner" Sam says smiling at Jamie

"Sweet!" Jamie yells pushing his plate away "I'm finished now!"

"Me too" Sam says

Both kids get up from the table and walk into the house. All the adult eyes turn to Peyton and she wonders why they are all staring at her.

"What?" She says sharply "Do I have food on my face?"

"Ok, the kids are gone you can stop with the brave act" Nathan says reaching over and grabbing onto Peyton's hand "We know that this day is terribly hard on you and you usually lock yourself away from all of us so we're wondering what's going on…"

"You guys don't need to worry… really I'm ok. For the first time since my mom died I am truly and completely happy. I wish she was here to see the life I have and my children at the same time I'm at peace with my life so the pain isn't as bad as it used to be" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"Really?" Nathan asks

"Really, Nathan" Peyton answers "I love that you guys are worried about me but I went and visited my mom and I made some of her specialties and I'm surrounded by the ones I love. I couldn't ask for more. Really I'm ok!"

Brooke smiles at her "Great! I'm so glad because I wouldn't want to find you in your room listening to that sad music drawing your dark sad pictures again"

"Dang, Brooke! That's a little cold" Lucas says "You know that drawing is Peyton's outlet on life"

Brooke's face drops "I didn't mean anything by it!" She says looking at Peyton "It's just hard to get her out of her funks"

Peyton smiles "For crying out loud! Enough you guys!" She says with a smile "I don't know what it is about this year but I'm really ok."

Everyone smiles at her and they finish eating. The girls do the dishes and then join the guys back on the deck outside.

"Ok, bums!" Peyton says "Those boxes aren't going to carry themselves into the house" She says smiling at them

"Ug!" Lucas groans

"Come on we just ate" Nathan whines

"Go!" Peyton says smiling

The guys laugh, get up, and head down the stairs to the car. They return both carrying a few boxes.

"What the hell's in these boxes, Sawyer?" Nathan says

"My life!" Peyton says

"Oo… anything good?" Haley asks

"I don't know. Probably. Wanna go through them?"

"I do!" Brooke says smiling

"I went to get my records and found the other boxes too. I thought I'd bring them home and go through them. My dad just packed everything up and put it in storage. I thought it was time to go through them and get rid of the things I don't need anymore"

"Well we'll help ya!" Brooke says smiling at her

"Cool. There's some wine inside we might as well dig in"

Everyone stands up and heads into the house. The kids are in the game room playing the Wii and Emma's asleep so Peyton opens one of the boxes that says "Peyton's records" and put one of her old records on. Everyone groans but she just smiles.

"Ok" Peyton says pointing to a few of her boxes "I know these are my records and I'm going to store them in the game room so if you'll carry them in there boys that would be great"

The guys carried the boxes away and Brooke looked at the three boxes sitting on the floor.

"So what's in those boxes?"

"I don't know. Probably drawings and shit"

"Ok" Haley says "How about we dig in"

"I'm game" Peyton says

Brooke pours Peyton and herself a glass of wine and gives Haley a club soda. The three women sit on the floor each beside a box. They all take a lid off their box and look inside.

"Mine has old photos in it" Haley says smiling

"There's a mix match of stuff in this box" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "Here are all my old drawings" she says smiling

They spread the content of their boxes all over the floor before the guys return. The guys look around.

"Oh God memory lane!" Nathan says

Brooke laughs "I'd say" holding up and picture of Peyton and Nathan before a dance. They were standing in the Scott house. Nathan had a funny grin on his face and Peyton had her normal emo pose going for her.

Peyton looks at the pictures and starts laughing "Do you remember that night, Nathan?"

Nathan looks at what Peyton was wearing and what he was wearing and starts laughing "Oh yeah. Dan and Deb just walked in on us and then made us get that picture taken"

"They were so pissed!" Peyton says laughing

Brooke and Haley both look a little uncomfortable and Peyton notices.

"Ok, moving on" She says

Lucas picks up the drawing of Brooke, Lucas and Peyton all shooting at the heart with the 3 in it. "Talk about the drama in our lives?" He said holding up the drawing "I'm starting to think that you guys weren't jealous of me or fighting over me but were really just mad at each other because you wanted to be together and just couldn't admit it"

Brooke and Peyton both smiles at each other and Lucas notices and laughs.

"Thanks a lot girls!" He says smiling at them

The gang continues to rummage through Peyton's stuff sharing memories and laughing as they did it. There were pictures of Brooke and Lucas, Lucas and Peyton, Peyton and Nathan, Nathan and Haley and all of them together. There were also pictures of Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Skillz, Rachel, and Bevin. They had so much fun going down memory lane.

"We really did have a lot of fun together didn't we?" Brooke says smiling

"Yes, we did" Nathan says

"I'm glad we're back together" Haley offers

"Our children are going to get the chance to grow up in the place we love and do it with the people we love" Peyton says looking at a picture of all of them the night before they all went their separate ways

Lucas picks up his wine glass "A toast! To old friends and new memories"

Everyone raised their glasses and click them together toasting each other.

Peyton continues to look through the stuff and then finds what she was really looking for…

"Here it is" She says smiling

Brooke looks at the picture. It was one of Peyton and her mom. Brooke takes it out of her hands "Let's put it on the mantle" she says standing up and putting it there.

Peyton smiles and Brooke could tell she was now at ease again.

"Ok" Peyton says "Everyone start picking this stuff up and then boys can you take them boxes and put them in the attic?"

The gang quickly picks the stuff up and the guys put them in the attic. They then return and sit in the living room. Everyone's quiet for a moment and then Peyton clears her throat.

"Ok you guys. We have something to ask you guys and sense you're all here I think we should do it tonight" she says smiling at Brooke

"Great idea, honey!"

"What is it?" Nathan asks

"Well you all know we're getting married" Peyton says smiling

"You are" Nathan says in a smart ass voice

"If you don't be nice I'm not going to ask you what I wanted to ask you" Peyton says smiling at him

"Oh sorry!" Nathan says

"Ok, well first of all. We need someone to officiate our wedding…" Brooke says both her and Peyton looking at Lucas

"And the person who knows us both best is you Luke" Peyton says smiling "We were hoping that you'd officiate our wedding for us…"

Lucas looks a little surprised and Peyton and Brooke's faces both drop. "If it's too weird for you then we'll understand" Brooke says

Lucas smiles "No, not at all. I'd be honored to perform your ceremony. I'm just surprised that you asked me"

Peyton smiles "You know us best…" she says "Thanks Luke" she says getting up and hugging Lucas.

"thanks so much Lucas" Brooke says hugging him as well

Peyton turns to look at Nathan "You're my best friend, Nathan"

"I know" Nathan says smiling

"That's why I want you to be my best man…" She says smiling

"I'd love to!" Nathan says smiling "I thought you'd never ask!" he said getting up and hugging Peyton "Does that mean I have to throw you a party?"

"Yep!" Peyton says

"And Hales" Brooke says "I'm hoping you'll do me the honor of being my maid of honor…"

Haley's face lights up and tears start streaming down her face. "Oh, I'd be honored to be your maid of honor. Thanks for asking me!"

Jamie and Sam come walking into the living room. Jamie is barely hanging on.

"Momma, I'm tired" he says as he crashes on Haley's lap.

Lucas looks at his watch "Wow, I didn't know it was so late. We should probably get going"

"Wait!" Peyton shouts "We didn't eat my mom's pie"

No one wanted to tell Peyton no so she and Brooke quickly served up pie and everyone ate their piece. Then they said their good byes and the Scotts left for the night. Brooke crashes down on the couch next to Sam while Peyton walks into the kitchen.

Brooke sighs "What are you doing in there?"

"The pie dishes" Peyton says

"I'll do them" Sam yells as she gets up and heads into the kitchen.

Peyton walks out of the kitchen and sits down next to Brooke.

"I'm exhausted"

"Me too" Brooke replies leaning her head on Peyton's shoulder "As soon as Sam's done with the dishes I say we go to bed"

"Me too" Peyton agrees then she looks down at Brooke "Thanks for today"

"What did I do?"

"Just kept track of me and made sure I was ok. Thanks!"

"I love you and I want you to be ok"

"I am ok, Brooke, because of you and the girls. I'm great in fact. I haven't been better in my life. Yeah, I was sad when I woke up and then I went to visit my mom but then you and Emma came and my heart filled with joy. Thank you. I love you, Brooke Davis. You make my heart complete"

Brooke has tears in her eyes "I love you so much, Peyt!"

They were about to kiss when Sam cleared her throat from the doorway. "Um, I just wanted to let you guys know the dishes are done and I'm going to bed. I'm tired"

"Ok, good night kiddo. Love you" Peyton says smiling

"Love you too. Night Brooke"

"Night sweetie I love you too"

"Love you" Sam says as she walks up the stairs.

Brooke stands up and holds out her hand to Peyton and Peyton takes it.

"Maybe we could do something else before we go to sleep" Peyton says smiling

"Maybe" Brooke says

They walk into their bedroom and close the door. Peyton made it through the anniversary of the death of her mom without falling apart and she owed it all to Brooke. She was finally content and didn't need to dwell on the past because the present and future looks so good for once in her life.


	50. Chapter 50

Ok, it's kind of short but I wanted to build a little suspense. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 48: We don't belong here… or do we?

Peyton and Brooke are sitting in their alcohol class looking around at all the other parents who are there. All the kids are sitting next to their parents. Brooke is texting away while Peyton keeps checking her e-mail.

"I don't understand why we need to come to these classes" Brooke whines "I mean I'm old enough to drink"

"The judge told us to come, Brooke, so we came"

"Fine but I don't have to like it"

"Do you think I like it?" Peyton answer

Sam just sighs. She didn't think her mothers would whine so much about a few hours and a stupid little class. An older woman walks into the room.

"Good evening and welcome to the parent component of the minor in possession class. I'm Jane your leader."

"Hi Jane" The group says all at the same time

"The first thing we're going to do tonight is take a quiz. Please make sure to answer the questions honestly because you're only hurting yourself if you don't."

Peyton and Brooke both take the paper and start reading the questions.

"Number 1" Brooke says "**You are home, and it's around dinner time. You feel tempted to drink but you do not have any alcohol. Do you ...**A. Eat dinner and resist going out for a few drinks?  
B. Eat dinner and then perhaps go out later for a few drinks?  
C. Immediately go out the liquor store and buy some alcohol to bring back home with dinner?  
D. Immediately go out for a few drinks and get something to eat at a local bar or restaurant?  
E. Skip dinner altogether and go out drinking?"

Peyton thinks for a minute and then looks at Brooke.

"We immediately go out and get some wine or something to go with dinner" she says looking at Brooke.

"I know. I wonder if that's bad?" Brooke answers

"I don't know I guess we should keep reading the questions and figure this out" Peyton says "Number 2. **You are out shopping, and you notice that your favorite alcoholic beverage is on sale. Assuming you have the money, do you ...**  
A. Notice the sale but feel no desire at all to buy alcohol?  
B. Notice the sale and, although you are tempted, you resist the temptation to buy alcohol just because it's on sale?  
C. Buy a small quantity to save a little money?  
D. Buy a medium quantity so you can save a fair amount of money, and also have extra at home?  
E. Buy a large quantity so you can save a lot of money, and also have a large supply at home?**"**

Brooke thinks about it "I'd buy a small quantity to save a little money" she says

"So would I" Peyton says looking at Brooke

"Ok number three" Brooke says "**You are out with friends, you've had a couple of drinks, and you're thinking about leaving so you can drive safely. Your friends want you to stay and continue drinking. Do you ...**  
A. Avoid the situation in the first place by not drinking alcohol before driving?  
B. Tell them that you've had enough, thanks anyway, and then leave?  
C. Stay longer, but only have non-alcoholic drinks?  
D. Tell them that you'll stay for just another couple of drinks, but then you need to go?  
E. Stay as long as any of them do, knowing that you can out-drink them and still get home safely?"

Peyton and Brooke both smile "E" They say in unison

Sam looks at them "You guys I don't think these are good things…"

"We'll find out when we're done" Brooke says

The girls finish answering the questions on the test and add up their score.

"Oh my gosh" Brooke states "I scored a 31" she adds

"Me too" Peyton says and then she looks at what that means and reads it out loud "Caution! You are fighting an addiction to alcohol. Some areas of your life may seem to be 100% normal, but other areas cause you a great deal of pain, and it's due to your abuse of alcohol. You probably realize that you have a problem but you have yet to take the steps necessary to improve your life. You often lack the energy to do the things that inwardly you know must be done, and you wish that somehow things could be different. Alcohol has sapped the energy and happiness out of you, and you are beginning to recognize that things need to change. You may, or may not, need to quit drinking - but you definitely need to drastically CUT BACK immediately."

Sam starts laughing "Maybe you guys do need this course more than you thought you did"

Brooke and Peyton both give her a dirty look. They then turn their attention to the woman in the front of the room.

"I always give this test at the beginning of these courses. You are all thinking that you don't need to be here and you're only here because the judge told you to be. Now after taking this quiz how many of you can still say that you don't need to be here?"

No one in the room raised their hand and Jane continued. "You're your children's role model. How you behave is what they're going to follow. If you drink all the time then they're going to believe that drinking is ok. Now some of you may say that you're only social drinker and some of you may only drink at dinner or before bed but you do it every day and your children watch that. You drink so they think it's ok. Remember it's not what you say it's what you do that your children will remember."

Peyton leans over to Brooke "We're horrible role models"

"We sure are" Brooke says

"This is a two hour course. We're going to cover a lot of information. Then the kids will come back on Saturday for their 6 hour class." Jane continues "Tonight we're going to talk about the following topics" She says pointing to the board and reading the topics.

"1. Dangers of youth using alcohol and other drugs  
2. Legal consequences and liability issues  
3. Protective factors to lower risk of youth use of alcohol and other drugs  
4. Adolescent Development  
5. Strategies to move forward

Now we're going to take a 5 minute break and then get right down to business."

Jane leaves the room and a few of the parents start complaining. Brooke and Peyton look at each other.

"What the hell?" Brooke says "I know the dangers of youth using alcohol and we found out the consequences. I don't think we really need to sit through this shit!"

Peyton shakes her head "No, we need a real AA meeting!"

"We have our drinking under control" Brooke says rolling her eyes

"Ok sweetie" Peyton says "I think we better stay and listen to what these people have to say"

Brooke rolls her eyes at Peyton again and Sam laughs. "Well at least you don't have to come back for a 6 hour class on Saturday" she whines

"We weren't the ones at the party" Peyton says smiling at Sam

Sam just sighs and Jane walks back into the room. "Ok" she says "First on our list. The dangers of youth using alcohol and other drugs. I have some facts I'd like to share with you today." Jane says as she walks around the room handing out notes for a power point presentation

"Here is an overview of youth using alcohol and other drugs." She says as she flashes up a slide

"Did you know that about 10.4 million Americans between ages 12-20 had at least one drink last month; of these 6.8 million were "binge" drinkers (consuming five or more drinks in a row on a single occasion) including 2.1 million heavy drinkers (consuming five or more drinks on the same occasion on at least five different days)?"

Peyton leans over to Brooke "Did you know that?"

"I had no clue" Brooke answer

The instructor when on and on about the dangers and Peyton and Brooke couldn't believe the stuff they were hearing. They drank and never got addicted to other things. They looked at Sam and she was so bored. They knew she wasn't one of those kids she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Jane stopped talking and looked around at all the parents. "Any questions?"

None of the parents says anything and she nodded "Ok, then we'll take a 10 minute break and start talking about the legal consequences and liability issues"

Brooke, Peyton and Sam got up and walked out to the candy machine. Peyton gets bag of M & M's, Sam a Snicker's Bar and Brooke got a box of Milk Duds.

"Can we please just bail on the rest of this?" Brooke says whining

"No" Peyton says "Because then we'll have to come back another day"

"Can I leave?" Sam asks

"No!" Brooke snaps "You're the reason we're here"

"I know and I'm sorry" Sam says with a weak smile on her face.

"We know you are it just really sucks" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her watch "we better get back in there"

Everyone groans and walks back in. Jane has another slide show up on the screen.

"oh goodie" Brooke says "I feel like I'm back in health class"

"Me too" Peyton says taking her seat. Brooke sits next to her.

Brooke smiles at her. "You're hot"

Peyton smiles back "So are you"

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"After sitting here today I'm going to need a night out" Peyton adds

"I'm going to need a little something else" Brooke says

Peyton smiles at her. "You got it"

Jane clears her throat "Ok, now onto the legal consequences and liability issues"

Everyone sighs.

"First are the criminal charges parents can face. If you are caught supplying alcohol, even inadvertently, to minors you are facing serious liabilities. In some states, parents are subject to severe financial consequences, including fines and restitution to victims in the event of an accident. In addition, they may be charged in the criminal courts for, among other things, contributing to the delinquency of a minor."

For the next hour Jane went on and on about all of the consequences and liabilities, protective factors to lower risk of youth use of alcohol and other drugs, adolescent development, and strategies to move forward. Finally, the course was over and their names were checked off the list. Brooke and Peyton moved as quickly as they could out of that building.

"I need a drink" Brooke says

Peyton just looks at her "Are you serious? We need to clean up our act or we're going to end up in Alcoholics Anonymous."

"Oh chill, Peyt. I was just kidding."

"Well it's not very funny, Brooke. I mean we didn't have good role models growing up and look at all the shit we did. We need to set a good example for Sam"

Sam starts laughing "Seriously, Peyton, you're overreacting. I was at a party, I had a few drinks and I got caught. End of story. I'm not a rebel who needs rehab. I made a mistake. I know what I did was wrong and I doubt I'll do it again"

"Doubt?" Brooke says looking at her

"Let's go get Emma and go home" Sam says grabbing both her mothers by the arm

The three leave and go pick up Emma and head home for the evening.

That evening, Peyton is sitting on the floor playing with Emma and Brooke and Sam are in the kitchen making dinner. Brooke walks into the doorway and sees Peyton. She stops for a minute and just watches her fiancé with their daughter. Brooke walks over and leans down kissing Peyton on the forehead.

"Hey beautiful"

Peyton looks up and smiles at her "Hi"

"Dinner's almost ready"

"Great" Peyton says

"So do you wanna go to Tric after dinner?"

"Yeah" Peyton says "We should see if Nathan and Haley wanna go too"

"Sounds good" Brooke says

Sam walks into the room "Dinner's ready"

"Cool" Peyton says getting up and picking up Emma. The family eats dinner and then Brooke and Peyton get ready to go out. Peyton comes out of the bedroom first. Sam looks at her.

"Damn!" Sam says "You look hot"

"Thanks" Peyton says with a funny look. She was wearing a black tube top, a pair of jeans, and heels. Her hair was curly and she had some make up. She also had a choker necklace on.

"You look like you're going out on the prowl." Sam continued

"What?" Peyton said in shock

Brooke walked out of the bedroom.

"Whoa!" Sam says looking at Brooke "You look hot too"

"In this old thing" Brooke says smiling She was wearing a red halter top dress.

"You two look hot!"

Both Brooke and Peyton smile at each other and give each other the once over.

"You do look pretty hot" Peyton says raising her eyebrows at Brooke

"So you do" Brooke says walking past Peyton and running her hand over her stomach

"Ok kids in the room!" Sam says

Peyton and Brooke both give Sam a funny look and the doorbell rings.

"It's the Scotts" Brooke says

Peyton walks over and answers the door

"Hi, Aunt Peyton" Jamie says wrapping his arms around her legs

"Hey Jimmy Jam. How are you?" Peyton asks smiling

"I'm great" Jamie says "I'm excited to be hanging out with Sam tonight. They're boring" he says pointing over his shoulders to his parents.

"Isn't he sweet?" Nathan says messing up Jamie's hair

"Yes, he is" Peyton says as Jamie runs past her into the living room where Sam is.

"He's been bugging us to come over since we told him Sam was babysitting" Haley says

Brooke walks over to the door "You guys ready to go?"

"I am" Nathan says

"Me too" Haley says "Bye Jamie. Be good"

"Ok, momma" Jamie yells from the couch

"He doesn't even care we're leaving"

"Yes, he does" Nathan says rolling his eye

Peyton and Brooke both start laughing

"Bye guys" they both say closing the door.

The gang head to Nathan and Haley's car and get in. They head to the club. They get inside and see that the place is packed.

"Busy night" Haley says looking around

"Sure is" Peyton replies

"I need a drink" Nathan says

"Me too" Brooke adds

They all head to the bar and Nathan orders their drinks. The gang finds a table in the corner to stay at.

"What's going on here tonight?" Haley asks looking at Peyton like she should know

"I don't know" Peyton says "Maybe just a busy night"

The music plays and the gang sits and talks for a little while. Peyton gets up and looks at Brooke.

"Wanna dance, baby?" she says smiling at her

Brooke gives her a funny look "Really?" she asks

"Yeah, why not" Peyton response

"Because you never want to dance with me"

"Well you look hot and I thought it'd be fun"

"Sounds good" Brooke says getting up

Haley looks at Nathan "They are so happy together"

"Yeah, they are" He says watching Brooke grind on Peyton. "I can't believe it took them so to figure out that they wanted to be together"

"I know" Haley says "I have never seen them so happy"

"Me either" Nathan says smiling "Would you like to go out there and show our stuff?"

"Sure" Haley says smiling at him.

They join Peyton and Brooke on the floor. The four dance and dance. They laugh and have a great time. Peyton and Brooke are dancing when another couple bump into them and Brooke falls into Peyton. The woman who bumped them turns around and looks at the two.

"I'm so sorry" the woman says gasping "Brooke?" she adds

Brooke's face fell "Olivia?" she asks in reply

"Oh my gosh!" The other woman says grabbing Brooke and kissing her.

Peyton just stands looking at the love of her life engaged in a kiss with a woman she has no idea who she is. Nathan and Haley notice and both their faces drop.

"Oh boy" Nathan says "I think things just got a little more interesting"

"I think you're right" Haley says

All that Peyton can see is that Brooke is not pulling away from the other woman. In fact, she engaged in the kiss more and Peyton's heart fell.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 49: What the Hell!

Peyton and Brooke are on the dance floor and Haley and Nathan join them. The four dance and dance. They laugh and have a great time. Peyton and Brooke are dancing when another couple bumps into them and Brooke falls into Peyton. The woman who bumped them turns around and looks at the two.

"I'm so sorry" the woman says gasping "Brooke?" she adds

Brooke's face fell "Olivia?" she asks in reply

"Oh my gosh!" The other woman says grabbing Brooke and kissing her.

Peyton just stands looking at the love of her life engaged in a kiss with a woman she has no idea who she is. Nathan and Haley notice and both their faces drop.

"Oh boy" Nathan says "I think things just got a little more interesting"

"I think you're right" Haley says

All that Peyton can see is that Brooke is not pulling away from the other woman. In fact, she engaged in the kiss more and Peyton's heart fell.

All of a sudden Brooke pulls away and slaps Olivia across the face. Peyton jumps at the sound of Brooke's hand connecting with the other woman's face. A huge smile crosses Peyton's face when she sees that and she lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What the hell was that for?" Olivia says rubbing her cheek

"You can't just go around kissing people!" Brooke said angrily as she turns to look at Peyton "I'm so sorry, baby" Brooke says moving closer to Peyton.

Nathan and Haley move closer to the situation.

"You never minded me kissing you before" Olivia said with her hand still on her face

"That was before" Brooke replied

"Before what?" Olivia said in a very bitchy tone

"Before Peyton" Brooke says with a huge smile on her face grabbing Peyton's hand

Peyton just stood there wondering what in the hell was going on. Nathan and Haley did the same. There was an awkward moment of silence before Nathan spoke.

"Hi, I'm Nathan and this is my wife, Haley" He says holding out his hand to the woman standing in front of them.

"I'm Olivia Emerson" the woman says holding out her hand.

Haley's face drops "The designer!" she says with excitement in her voice

"Yep" Olivia says with a smile

"Oh I love your stuff!" Haley says holding out her hand

Olivia shakes it and then turns her gaze to Brooke. "So are you going to introduce me to the reason you slapped me across the face?"

Brooke took a deep breath "I'm sorry I slapped you. It was just a natural reaction."

"It's ok" Olivia says looking Peyton up and down.

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand "Olivia, this is Peyton Sawyer, my fiancé"

Olivia's mouth dropped "Fiancé?"

"Yes" Brooke answered "We're getting married at Christmas"

Peyton didn't make any movement towards shaking Olivia's hand. In fact, she didn't make any movement at all. Brooke notices Peyton's stillness and squeezes her hand. Still nothing.

Olivia quickly regained her composure and held out her hand "Olivia Emerson" she says with a smile

Peyton drops Brooke's hand and takes the extended hand "Peyton Sawyer"

"Nice to meet you" Olivia said with a lump in her throat

Peyton just nods. Nathan and Haley could feel the tension and they didn't know what to do.

"Olivia, come on" a woman says from behind her "It's getting late and we have an early morning."

Olivia turns to look at the other woman "I'll be right there. Why don't you go and have the driver bring the car around"

"Ok" the other woman says as she walks away

Olivia turns back to look at Brooke "I'm in town for a few days." She says pulling out a card and writing something on the back "Give me a call. It looks like we have a lot to catch up on" she adds giving Brooke the card and looking at Peyton "I'm sorry about kissing your fiancé. The last time I saw Brooke she was unattached and having fun"

Peyton didn't say anything she just nods to the woman in front of her.

Olivia pauses for a moment and then she sighs "Well good night"

"Good night" Brooke says and Olivia heads towards the door.

Brooke turns to talk to Peyton but can't because Peyton is nowhere on the dance floor.

"Where'd she go?" Brooke asks Nathan and Haley

"My guess is back to the table or the bathroom" Haley says "Who was that?"

Brooke sighs "It's a long story. One I'd rather not get into until I find Peyton"

"We'll help you look for her" Nathan says started to walk off the dance floor

The three look for Peyton around the bar, in the bathroom and outside without any luck in finding her.

"Where could she have gone?" Brooke says with worry in her voice

"I don't know" Haley says with the same worry

Nathan starts laughing

"what's so funny?" Haley snaps

"we are. She's probably up in her office. I'm laughing because we didn't even think to look there"

"I'll go see" Brooke says heavy heartedly "If I don't return she's there and we're hashing this out"

"Good luck" Nathan says

"Thanks" Brooke replies

Brooke heads for the stairs and Peyton's office. She gets up there and she finds Peyton sitting at her desk. She takes a deep breath and walks in.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you" Brooke says

"Well, you found me" Peyton says in a harsh tone

"I thought you might be ready to go home" Brooke adds softly

"If you want to go home go ahead I'm doing some work now that I'd like to finish"

Brooke sighs. It was going to be harder than she thought to break the silent treatment.

"No, that's ok. I'll wait for you" she answers walking over and sitting in the chair across from Peyton

"Fine" Peyton says in a harsh tone

"Are we going to talk about what happened downstairs?" Brooke asks

Peyton doesn't reply

"She's an old friend, Peyt"

Still nothing

"She helped me realize that I was into women"

Peyton just shakes her head

"Peyt, talk to me"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Yell, be upset, do something"

"I don't have anything to say" Peyton says returning her gaze to her paperwork

"Don't you want to know about us?"

"Nope" Peyton says coldly

"Peyton…" Brooke says in a sad voice "That kiss meant nothing. She just surprised me that's all"

"K" Peyton answers

Brooke sighs. She knows that she isn't going to get anywhere with Peyton right now until she cooled off so she decided to just let it be for now.

"I think we should probably go home"

"I'm busy, Brooke"

"Well, I'm not going home alone because the kids will worry"

"Fine" Peyton says standing up and collecting her things. "Let's go" she says practically running out of the room. Brooke followed and they went downstairs to find Nathan and Haley.

"You guys ready?" Brooke asks

"Yeah" Haley says "I'm tired"

"Me too" Peyton says looking at Haley "Let's get you home, preggers"

The group leaves the club and head back to Peyton and Brooke's house. Peyton walks into the house and straight into her bedroom. Brooke and Nathan follow. Nathan walks over to the couch where Sam and Jamie are sleeping.

"Hey kiddo" He says picking him up

"Hi daddy" Jamie says half asleep

Sam wakes up and looks at them "Oh, hey guys" She says

"Hey" Brooke says

She stands up "I'm going to go to bed"

"Ok" Brooke says "Good night, sweetheart"

"Good night" Sam says walking up the stairs

Nathan looks at Brooke "Well good luck tonight" he says

"Thanks" She says sighing "I think I'm going to need it"

Nathan laughs "I know you're going to need it"

Nathan gives Brooke a hug and walks out. Brooke locks up the house turns off the lights. She then heads to her bedroom. Peyton was already in bed. Brooke sighs and gets ready for bed herself. She climbs into bed next to Peyton who moves away from her.

"We're going to go to bed angry?" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "I don't want to talk about it right now, Brooke"

"Peyton, come on"

"No Brooke you come on"

Brooke sighs "Peyton, at least let me explain"

"Why?"

"Because you're mad at me and it wasn't' even my fault"

"You kissed her!"

"I was taken back."

Peyton sits up and looks at Brooke "Listen Brooke I think it's best we both just go to sleep right now and talk about this in the morning"

"No, we should talk about this now!"

Peyton just lays back down and Brooke sighs again. She knew she shouldn't push Peyton or she's cause her to be mad even longer.

"Good night, honey" Brooke says "I love you"

Peyton didn't say anything.

Both women fall asleep and sleep all night until they are woke up by the crying of their daughter.

"Ug" Brooke says stretching. "What time is it?"

"I don't know" Peyton says yawning "Too damn early for her to be up"

"I'll go get her" Brooke says as she gets up and walks out of the room.

Peyton looks at the clock and it reads 3:30 am.

"Shit" Peyton groans to herself

Within a matter of minutes Brooke returns to their bedroom carrying Emma.

Peyton sits up "What's the matter?" she asks

"She's just really fussy" Brooke says

Peyton looks at Emma "What's the matter baby girl?" she says getting up

"Maybe she's hungry?"

"Maybe" Peyton says

"Should I make her a bottle?"

"Yeah"

Brooke hands Emma to Peyton "I'll be right back"

Peyton takes Emma and gets back into bed "What's the matter, honey?" she says again rubbing her back

Emma just fusses and Peyton rocks her back and forth humming. Brooke returns with a bottle and hands it to Peyton.

"Do you think she's ok?" Brooke asks

Peyton gives Emma the bottle and she stops fussing and starts drinking it "Yeah, I guess she was just hungry. I wonder how she ate for Sam"

"I don't know. I didn't ask her"

"Me either" Peyton says as she continues to feed Emma

Brooke sighs "Well since we're up do you think we could talk about early?"

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now, Brooke"

"Peyton, come on. This is silly we should be able to talk to each other"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Silly?" she says and Brooke knows she should have kept her mouth shut "Silly! You kissed another woman and you think I'm being silly?"

"No, I think you're being silly because you won't talk to me about it"

Peyton just sits quietly feeding Emma.

Brooke sighs "Fine!" she says laying down with her back to Peyton "If you don't want to talk about it we won't talk about it!"

Peyton continues to feed Emma stewing about Brooke and that other woman!

"We were together" Brooke says "In New York. We hit the red carpet together and had fun but that was it"

Peyton didn't say anything.

"It wasn't love, Peyton" Brooke says

"Did you sleep with her?"

Brooke couldn't lie to Peyton she took a deep breath "It wasn't love, Peyt."

"I see" Peyton says putting Emma on her shoulder to burp her "I'm going to take Emma back upstairs"

Brooke didn't know what to say "Ok" was all she could think of.

Peyton was gone for a while and Brooke started to worry. She gets out of bed and heads upstairs. She walks into Emma's room and sees Peyton asleep in the rocking chair with Emma on her chest. Brooke quickly ran downstairs and returns with the camera. She takes a picture of her two girls. She then walks over and takes Emma from Peyton and lays her down.

Brooke softly shakes Peyton "baby, come back to bed"

Peyton groggily looks up at Brooke "I'm mad at you"

Brooke smiles at her "I know you are but you know sleeping in this chair is going to kill your back"

"So what!" Peyton says softly

"Peyt, come on"

"Fine" Peyton says standing up

The two walk downstairs and get back into bed. Peyton lays on her side with her back to Brooke. Brooke lays next to Peyton and wraps her arm around her.

"Come on, baby. We both have others in the past. Why does it matter so much?"

Peyton sighs "Because you kissed her. I mean really kissed her"

"baby, it meant nothing. You're everything to me. Don't you know that by now?"

"I thought I did" Peyton says

"Don't go there baby" Brooke says kissing Peyton's neck "I love you with all of my heart and you're the only woman for me"

"But not the first"

"Peyton" Brooke says "Stop! She was a fling."

"My head knows that but my heart"

"Baby, look at me"

Peyton turns and looks at Brooke "There is no other woman for me. You are the most wonderful thing in my life. You and the girls are my world and no one can change that. Please don't be mad at me anymore. I can't take us fighting. I love you!"

Peyton sighs "I love you too" she says "I just…"

"No" Brooke says "All that matter is that we love each other!"

Peyton doesn't say anything and Brooke lowers her head taking Peyton's lips in hers. "You still mad at me?"

"No…" Peyton says "I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Good" Brooke says "can I have a kiss?"

Peyton smiles and kisses Brooke. Brooke deepens the kiss by sliding her tongue into Peyton's mouth. Peyton kisses her then pulls away.

"I'm not mad but I'm not giving you that. I still have the thought of you and Olivia in my mind and I'm going to have to sleep that off"

Brooke sighs "Far enough" she says laying down "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton says rolling onto her back. Brooke lays her head on her stomach and Peyton puts her arms around her. In minutes, the girls are back to sleep.

They awake to find Sam making breakfast. "Morning, you two" she says smiling

"Morning" Peyton says "What are you making?"

"Pancakes" Sam says smiling

"Cool" Brooke says

"So what's going on today?" Sam asks clueless to the previous night's fiasco

"I have to go to work" Brooke says

"Me too" Peyton also replies

"So I guess that leaves me on munchkin duty"

"No, I can take her with me" Peyton says

The family ate breakfast and then went on their way. Brooke was sitting in her empty store looking around. Julian's movie was over and now she was once again unemployed and hated it. She wanted to make clothes and she needed to figure out what she was going to do. She walks over to her desk and sits down pulling out her sketch pad and starts drawing an outfit for Emma. A huge smile on her face and the door to the shop opens.

"It's lunch time already" she says looking at her watch

"It can be"

Brooke's head shot up at the voice and the smile faded from her face.

"Olivia" she says "what are you doing here?"

"Well since I saw you last night you're all I could think about so I did a little research and found you" She looks around the shop "The place is empty"

"The place is closed" Brooke says

"Why what happened?" Olivia asks walking over and sitting across from Brooke

"I just decided that my family was more important and my mother didn't agree so I sold her my share of the company"

"Brooke you loved this company"

"I love Peyton and the girls more"

"But all your work and your passion"

"I have a different focus now"

"That's a shame you're so talented"

"What are you doing here, Olivia?"

"I told you I wanted to see you"

"I don't think that's such a good idea after your little kiss last night"

Olivia smiles "Are you says that you didn't like kissing me?"

"No, I didn't!" Brooke says "I'm in a committed relationship… Getting married… I don't walk around kissing other women"

"Yeah, that whole committed relationship thing is throwing me for a loop. You weren't that type of girl in New York"

"I had a lot going on in New York"

"Did you tell your girlfriend about us?"

"There wasn't an us, Olivia!"

"Really, Brooke, there wasn't?"

"No and I'd appreciated it if you'd stop saying there was"

The door opens again this time Peyton is standing there. "Oh" She says in surprise "I didn't realize you had company. I thought we'd go to lunch"

Brooke stands up "No, Olivia was just leaving so lunch would be great"

"I was?" Olivia asks

Brooke see the hurt in Peyton's eyes and she hated seeing that she hated it even more that she put it there.

"Peyton, right?" Olivia asks

"Yeah" Peyton answers

Olivia stands up "And who's the little sweetie in your arms?"

"Emma" Peyton says

"She's beautiful" Olivia says "Is she yours?"

"She's ours" Brooke says

"Wow, you sure moved fast once you get here" Olivia response

"Well it was nice to see you again Olivia but we're heading out to lunch" Brooke says

"Oh, ok well I guess I better let you go" Olivia says

It was awkward in the room now and no one knew what to say or do.

Peyton sighs "Would you like to join us?"

Brooke's mouth drops open when she hears what Peyton says. Everyone waits in anticipation for Olivia's answer.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 50: Lunch Date and Home Life

"Peyton, I'm sure Olivia has better things to do then join us for lunch" Brooke says shocked that Peyton just asked Olivia to join them.

"Well actually I'm free until 3 so if you don't mind I'd love to join you two" Olivia says smiling widely at Brooke

"Great" Peyton says "Let's head to the restaurant"

Olivia walks out the door and Peyton goes to follow her when Brooke grabs her arm "What in the hell are you doing?" She snaps

"I thought I was being nice by inviting your friend to join us for lunch" Peyton says turning and walking out of the store.

Brooke sighs and walks out the door herself. The three women arrive at the restaurant and get a table. After ordering they all sit for a few minutes quietly before Peyton decides to speak.

"So Olivia, what brings you to Tree Hill?"

"Business" Olivia answers "And I was surprised to find Brooke's shop empty. Her clothes were her life"

"Well things change" Brooke says taking a drink of her cocktail

"I guess they do" Olivia says

"So Peyton tell me how you know Brooke" Olivia asks

Peyton's face drops because she realizes that Brooke never told Olivia anything about her "We've been friends since we were kids"

"Really" Olivia asks "How sweet"

"She my best friend" Brooke adds "She knows everything about me"

Olivia smiles "She sure seemed shocked to see me kissing you so she must not know everything"

Brooke sighs "Well the important things"

"Important, huh?" Olivia says giving Brooke a funny look "I'm pretty sure I was important to you once upon a time.

Peyton looks at Brooke and then back at Olivia "So, Olivia, how did you and Brooke meet?"

Olivia smiles "At a fashion show" she answers smiling "One of the zippers on a dress Brooke made broke and I helped her fix it." She continues

"That was nice of you" Peyton says taking a drink of her wine she had ordered "So what lead to you two hooking up"

Brooke looked at Peyton "Peyton!" she shouts "If you want to know you could just ask me!"

"Well I'd like to hear Olivia's version of the story" Peyton says with a smile

"Brooke's beautiful and I took an interest in her. I called her a couple of times and she agreed to go out with me"

Peyton looked at Brooke "Did you know you were into women?"

"It was an experiment. I always thought I could go either way"

"Me too" Peyton says

"Well obviously" Olivia says "You two are together"

"Yes, we are" Brooke says "And I'm really not sure why Peyton feels the need to hash this out"

"I'm just curious" Peyton says

"So we went out for dinner and I thought she was charming" Olivia said smiling at Brooke "She's smart, funny, and a really good time"

Brooke looks at Peyton and she has a sad look on her face.

"Really, Olivia, I don't think you need to share our fling with Peyton" Brooke says

"Oh, why not?" Peyton says "It's all so fascinating"

"Listen Peyton we were together for a few months that was it" Olivia says when she sees how upset Brooke is getting. "We had some laughs and we had a good time that's all. We weren't even in love. It was a fling like Brooke said"

Brooke looks at Olivia "That's true, Peyt"

"I'm sorry I kissed her last night at the club. I didn't know she was with someone and I was just really excited to see her. It's been a while. I'm also sorry I said I'd join you for lunch." Olivia says standing up "I should go"

"No" Peyton says "We invited you to lunch and you should stay"

"No, I need to go" Olivia says "It was really nice meeting you" she adds as she walks away

Brooke looks at Peyton "What the hell was that about?" she shouts at Peyton

"I'm sorry" Peyton says "When I walked in today and saw her there I just got enraged with jealousy"

Brooke smiles "You were jealous"

"Yes" Peyton says "You're my girl and I don't want anyone thinking they can sweep you off your feet"

"Oh baby the only one sweeping me off my feet is you" Brooke says leaning over and kissing Peyton

Their food comes and the two eat talking. Brooke looks up at Peyton and Peyton can tell something's on her mind.

"What's up, baby?" Peyton asks

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you look like you have something on your mind"

"I was just thinking about my shop"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'd like to open it again"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling at her

"Well you know I'm doing that wedding dress and I'm working on my dress"

"I know"

"But that's only going to last a little longer and when that's done…"

"Baby what do you want to do?" Peyton asks smiling at her

"Open a children's clothing store" Brooke says looking at Peyton

"Then go for it, baby!" Peyton says "I'll help you, you know that"

"I'm going to have to spend a lot of time to get it up and running" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton replies "We'll do whatever it takes."

Brooke smiles at Peyton "Thank you"

"Honey I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy I just love creating clothes and I want to do it again"

"I know you've missed it so I think you should open a new store"

Brooke just kisses Peyton and they finish their lunches. Once they are finished with lunch they head home. Peyton lays Emma down for her nap and then changes into some snuggle duds to crash on the couch. Sam walks in and notices Peyton.

"You sick?" She asks

"No, why?" Peyton asks looking at Sam

"Um, because you're laying on the couch in the middle of the afternoon in your lounge clothes and I've only ever seen you like this when you're sick"

Peyton starts laughing "I'm fine. I'm just tired so I thought I'd relax. Where were you?"

"Community Service"

"Oh fun" Peyton says

Sam walks over and sits next to Peyton "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Peyton says looking a little concerned

"Well um… I know that I don't always make the best decisions when it comes to my friends but…"

Peyton looks at her "Honey, what is it that you'd like?"

Sam takes a deep breath "Carter asked me if I wanted to go to a movie tonight and I'd really like to go"

Peyton looks at Sam and smiles "You really like this boy don't you?"

"Yeah, I do" Sam says

"Let me talk to Brooke"

"Talk to me about what?" Brooke says walking in carrying two bottles of water stopping when she sees Peyton "are you sick?"

"No" Sam answers for Peyton "She's just relaxing"

Brooke laughs "So what did you want to ask me"

Sam takes a deep breath "Well… I was just wondering if I could maybe go out with Carter tonight"

Brooke looks at Sam "Well that's a name I haven't heard in a while"

"I've been grounded and I didn't want to upset you by talking about him but he asked me if I'd like to go to the movies tonight and I thought maybe you'd let me go"

Brooke looks at Peyton "I guess we'll need to talk about it"

"Fair enough" Sam says "I'll be in my room" she says getting up and walking up the stairs

Brooke lifts Peyton's legs up and sits down putting her legs over her lap "So what do you think?" she asks rubbing Peyton's feet

"I think she deserves another chance and that we should let her go out with him"

"Yeah, me too" Brooke says

"Yes!" comes from the top of the stairs

"Sam!" Brooke says

Sam comes down a little "Yeah"

"Were you listening in to our conversation?"

"Maybe" She answers softly

Both Peyton and Brooke smile at her "Go call Carter. You two can go out but you have to be home by midnight and if you come home drunk or high you're done!"

"I won't I promise!" Sam says hugging both her moms "Thank you!"

Sam runs off upstairs and Peyton and Brooke both smile at each other.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Brooke asks Peyton smiling at her

"Relax. I'm tired" she says

"Why are you so tired?"

"Probably because Emma got up last night"

"Maybe" Brooke says worriedly "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Ok" Brooke says "How about I go and rent us some movies and then get in my snuggle duds and we spend the rest of the night on the couch?"

"Sounds great" Peyton says

"Great!" Brooke replies "I'll be back in a little while"

"Ok"

Brooke gets up and kisses Peyton softly and then heads out the door. Sam comes down the stairs with a pile of clothes and Peyton looks at her funny.

"What?" Sam snaps

"Why do you have your whole closet in your arms?" Peyton asks knowing the answer

"I don't know what to wear tonight" Sam says looking down "I thought maybe you could help me"

Peyton smiles "You know Brooke's the fashion one"

"I know" Sam says "But she had a different style than I do. You and I dress more alike so I thought maybe you could help me instead"

"I'd love to" Peyton says

"What did you wear when you were going out on dates in high school?" Sam asks

"I always wore the same thing" Peyton says laughing a little "A t-shirt, jeans, and some sort of jacket"

"That's why I'm asking you!" Sam says "I knew I liked you're style"

"Ok, let's see what you have"

Peyton stands up so Sam can lay out her clothes on the couch and then they both stand looking at the couch full of clothes. Peyton frowns.

"What?" Sam says

"We need to take you shopping!" Peyton says

"Why?" Sam asks worried "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing" Peyton says "You just don't have that many"

"I have enough" Sam says

"They're all black and honestly they're kind of depressing"

Sam starts to laughing "You find my clothes depressing?" She says with a smirk "That's like the kettle calling the pot black isn't it? I've seen pictures of you in high school"

"Oh, I know" Peyton says smiling "I was a depressed misguided teenager but you're not like that so we need to spice up your wardrobe a little bit."

"Well we don't have time for that today" Sam says "Carter's picking me up in an hour"

Peyton looks at her stuff again "Do you have a jean skirt?"

"Um… no" Sam says

"Come on" Peyton says heading towards her bedroom

"Why?" Sam says

"Just come on"

Sam runs after Peyton and enters her moms' bedroom. Peyton is in the closet looking around.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I still have some rocker t's and hip clothes. Why don't you come in here and see if you find anything you like"

"I can't fit into your clothes, Peyton!"

"Yes, you can. Now come in here and look around. If you find something you think you like try it on"

Sam looks through Peyton's stuff and finds a jean skirt and a green band t from one of Peyton's promo shows. "Can I wear these?" Sam asks with a smile

"Anything you want kiddo" Peyton says smiling back

Sam takes the clothes and goes into the bathroom while Peyton sits on the bed. After a few minutes she comes out.

"Well?" Sam says

Peyton smiles "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I think I look stupid. Do you?"

"No, sweetheart I don't think you look stupid. I think you look really cute"

Sam looks down "I do?"

"You do"

"So you think I should wear this?"

"Yes!" Brooke says from the door walking in

"Hey" Peyton says looking at her

"Aren't those you're clothes?" Brooke asks

"Yeah, and she looks great in them"

"She sure does" Brooke says

"Ok" Sam says "I guess I'll wear them if you really think they look ok"

"They look great" Peyton says "But if you don't like them then you shouldn't wear them"

Sam looks at herself in the mirror "I do look pretty good. I think I might have to keep these" she says looking at Peyton smiling "Thanks, Peyt. Now I have to go and do something with my hair"

"Oh, I can help you with that. You should wear it up and put some make-up on too" Brooke says

"I know" Sam says rolling her eyes "And don't eat too much and don't talk too much about things you like make sure to talk about him all night long and giggle at his jokes even if they're not funny and…"

Peyton looks at her and cuts her off "Come here for a minute" she says patting the bed next to her

Sam walks over and sits down. "Yeah?" she asks

Peyton looks at her "Honey, I want to tell you something"

Sam looks at Peyton and Brooke's interest perks.

"You are a beautiful, bright, funny, kind, caring, thoughtful person who hides it behind sarcasm and a smile. You have brought so much to this family and we love you just the way you are. Carter obviously likes you too. You don't need to be something you're not. I just want to make sure you don't lose yourself. I've never seen you so worked up about pleasing someone else and that's one of the things I love about you. You are who you are so don't change that. It's ok to want to look nice but you're really freaking out and that's not you. Now if you want help with your hair we'd love to help you but don't sweat it. You're beautiful just the way you are and sometimes when you try to be something you're not you turn off the person because they like the person they get to know not the person you're trying to be."

Sam hugs Peyton. "Thanks, mom"

Peyton was taken aback. Sam rarely called her or Brooke mom and it caught them off guard when she did it. Peyton leans over and wraps her arms around Sam.

"You're so welcome baby girl. Now go finish getting ready and just be yourself!"

"Ok" Sam says getting up and walking out of the room.

Brooke comes over and sits next to Peyton "Wow, that was some motherly advice. I've never heard you like that. Where'd that come from?"

"You and I never had the opportunity to sit and talk with our moms when we were Sam's age. I think a lot of our dysfunction is because of that. I know in high school it was. I want to make sure our girls know that we're always here for them and we're never too busy to take the time to listen and talk to them. Sam was wigging out and I don't want her to change who she is for some boy. We both have done that and we ended up miserable. I don't want that for our daughters. They deserve better than we ever had."

Brooke smiles at Peyton "Yes, they do and we're going to give that to them" she says and then leans over and kisses Peyton "Now I have some movies with our names on them"

"Great!" Peyton says getting up and following Brooke out into the living room. They two women were about to settle in when Emma starts crying.

"I'll get her" Brooke says getting up and walking up the stiars.

While Brooke's gone Sam comes down. Peyton looks at her. She looks great. She's still wearing the outfit from Peyton's closet with just a little make up and her hair half up like she normal wears it.

"You look great" Peyton says

"Thanks" Sam says smiling at her.

"You nervous?" Peyton asks

"Nah" Sam says "We've never really been on a real date before so I'm excited I guess. It's just going to be the two of us."

"That's cool" Peyton says "He is picking you up right?"

"Yes" Sam says "Any time now"

Brooke walks down the stairs carrying Emma "I think she's cutting teeth" she says looking at Peyton and noticing Sam "You look nice, sweetie"

"Thanks" Sam says "Why do you think Emma's cutting teeth?"

"Her nose is running and her bottom's really red and she was chewing on the plastic end of her pacifier"

"My poor baby" Peyton says "I read that's very painful"

"And they get really crabby too" Sam says

"Great" Brooke says "More sleepless nights"

"Like you get up that much anyway" Peyton says rolling her eyes

Brooke just huffs and sits down on the couch. "What are we going to do for dinner?" she asks looking at Peyton

"We ate a late lunch" Peyton replies

"But I'm still hungry"

"Well I'm not"

"Then I'll eat by myself"

"Sounds good"

Sam rolls her eyes "Seriously you two are too much sometimes"

Just then the doorbell rings and Peyton and Brooke both look at each other and jump up.

"I'll get it!" They both said at the same time

Sam's face drops "NO!" she shouts but she was too late. Both Brooke and Peyton were standing at the door fighting over who was going to answer it. Brooke lost because she was holding Emma and Peyton opens the door sticking her tongue out at Brooke. Peyton's face drops.

"Oh, it's just you" She says opening the door wider and letting the person in

"Geez, Peyt, it's great to see you too" Nathan says walking in

"It is nice to see you Nate." Peyton says sitting down in the couch "Just thought you were Sam's date."

"Sam has a date?" Nathan asks looking at Sam "Good for you"

Sam rolls her eyes again "It' no big deal" she says

"So is it the kid that got you thrown in jail?" Nathan asks plopping down on the couch

Brooke and Peyton look at him. Brooke puts Emma in her swing and sits on the couch. Peyton sits next to her.

"Yeah it is" She says "But we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Oh, ok" Nathan says rolling his eyes "Like we haven't heard that before"

Brooke looks at Nathan again "So um not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?"

"Can't a man stop by on a Saturday afternoon to see his two best friends?"

"I guess so" She answers

Peyton looks at him "Not when that guy has a pregnant wife who is not with him"

"I thought I'd just hang out with you guys for a little while"

"Haley being crazy again today?" Peyton asks

"No, not really" Nathan says looking funny

"She kicked you out didn't she?" Brooke says smiling at him

"Well she might have told me it'd be better if I left" Nathan say smiling sheepishly

"What'd ya do?" Peyton asks

"I just mentioned that she might what to change her outfit because the one she had on was a little small"

"You didn't!" Brooke says

"I might have" Nathan says looking at Peyton "She asked"

"Oh, Nate" Peyton says "You're a fool"

"Well I'm just here until Luke gets done doing whatever."

"oh so you're using us" Brooke says

"Sorta" Nathan says smiling

"We're Jimmy Jam?" Brooke asks

"With his mother"

"Oh lucky kid"

"Yeah they were going to the park and then to the store"

"Sounds fun" Peyton says

The door bell rings. Peyton jumps up and runs to the door to answer it.

"Oh, it's just you" Peyton says

"Geez, thanks a lot" Lucas says walking in

"Oh, don't take offense Luke" Nathan says "They're waiting for Sam's date to get here"

Lucas smiles "Sam has a date?"

Sam looks at him "What is so surprising about that?" she asks "Yes, I have a date"

"Carter?"

"Yep" Sam says

"Wow" Lucas says "How interesting"

"Oh my gosh!" Sam says "You guys are so weird. It's a date. That's it. You guys have all been on dates a ton of times!"

The door bell rings again and Sam runs to beat everyone to it. This time it was Carter standing there. He smiles at Sam.

"Hey" He says

"Hi" she says softly

Everyone looks at her and listens carefully to the interaction between the two teens.

"You look beautiful" Carter says softly

"Thanks"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sam says

"Wait a minute" Brooke calls

Sam turns to look at her and begging her with her eyes not to embarrass her.

"Will you come in for a minute" Sam asks Carter

"Sure" He says smiling at her

Sam and Carter walk into the house and he notices Lucas.

"Hey coach" He says sheepishly

"Hi" Lucas says

Carter looks at Peyton and Brooke

"Good Evening, Ms. Sawyer and Ms. Davis"

Peyton and Brooke look at each other

"You can call us Peyton and Brooke" Brooke says

"Ok, Peyton and Brooke"

"We have a few house rules" Brooke says

"Ok" Carter says looking a little nervous

"First" Brooke says "Sam's curfew is midnight"

"Ok" Carter says

"Second" Peyton says "If you get our daughter put into jail again you will never see her again"

"Understood" Carter says

"Great! Then you two have fun" Brooke says

"Oh, no wait!" Lucas says

Sam looks at him and he ignores her.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Lucas says

Brooke and Peyton both look at him.

"What?" He says "I was a teenage boy once and I know how they think"

"Ok, then" Peyton says

Nathan looks at him "Don't pressure her into anything either!"

Sam's face turns red "Can we go now?" She says

Brooke laughs a little "Have fun you two"

"Thanks" both kids said as they walk out the door.

Carter takes a deep breath when he's outside "Wow, they're a tough crowd"

Sam sighs "I'm sorry about that"

Carter laughs "No, it's cool. They really care about you"

"I guess or they just love embarrassing me"

"Nah, don't worry about it. That was sweet" Carter says grabbing her hand "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sam says

They walk hand and hand to the car with four adults watching from the window.

"I told him to keep his hands to himself" Lucas said

"Oh, lighten up, Luke" Brooke says "They're just holding hands"

"Well that's all they better do!" Lucas says "or he's running killers for a month at practice"

Peyton rolls her eyes and Brooke laughs "Weren't you guys going to play basketball?" She asks

"Yeah" Brooke says

"Why, you two trying to get rid of us?"

"Actually we are" Brooke says "We have some chick flicks we'd like to watch"

"Well then I guess we should hit the court"

"Sounds good" Brooke says

"Damn, Brooke" Nathan says

Everyone laughs

"See you girls later" Lucas says

"Bye guys" Peyton says

"Have fun" Brooke says

"Lata" Nathan says

The guys leave and Peyton collapses on the couch

"You sure you're ok?" Brooke asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Peyton says

"Ok, I'm going to go get some comfortable clothes on"

"Sounds good" Peyton answers

Emma squeaks and Peyton looks at her "Are you feeling ignored?" she asks getting up and walking over and picking Emma up. Emma smiles at her and Peyton kisses her head. "You're my little angel, aren't you?" Emma gurgles.

"Hey baby do you want a beer or something?" Brooke asks walking out of the bedroom

"No, I'm good" Peyton says

"Ok, I'm going to pop so corn and then we can settle in"

Brooke makes some popcorn and walks out into the living room where Peyton is curled up on the coach with Emma.

"You two look so cute" Brooke says leaning down and kissing Peyton. The two women snuggle in for what they hope will be a relaxing night of movies and time together.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Part of this chapter is rated M for the language and sexual activity. **

Chapter 51: It's Time…

Months had gone by and Christmastime was finally here. Brooke and Peyton had spent every minute leading up to this time getting every little detail ready for their union. It was going to be perfect. Vermont was beautiful. Snow was everywhere and it was breathtaking. Peyton was sitting in her room looking out the window watching the snow fall to the ground. She was thinking about the events to come in the next few days and how her life was about to change forever. She was so excited. When she came back to Tree Hill she never thought this is how everything would have turned out. She didn't even know that she wanted to be with Brooke. A smile fills her face when she thinks about Brooke. She loved Brooke and now she realizes that she always has. Brooke stood by her through everything and she knew that they would stand by each other for the rest of their lives. Peyton is pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She gets up and answers it. She smiles when she sees her dad standing there.

"Hi, Dad" She says smiling

Larry smiles at her "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah…" she says moving out of the way for her dad to come in "Come on in"

Larry walks in and sits on the couch. Peyton sits in the chair she was in before he got there.

"What are you up too?" he asks looking around

"Just sitting here thinking"

"Oh no" Larry says "You're not thinking about running are you?"

"No, I'm just thinking about how everything turned out"

"I knew you'd end up with Brooke" Larry says "You've always had this look in your eyes when it came to her. You protected her from everything…"

"Daddy, I really love her"

"I know you do baby" Larry says smiling "Are you nervous?"

"Surprisingly I'm not" Peyton says "I'm excited and anxious but I'm not nervous. I wish it was Christmas Eve"

Larry laughs "You never were good at waiting for things"

"No, I wasn't" Peyton says turning to look out the window.

Larry could tell something was bothering her "Peyton, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing" She says turning back to look at him

"Something's bothering you"

"It's just…" Peyton says pausing "I wish mom and Ellie could be here"

Larry sighs "I know, baby" He says "They both loved you so much and would be so proud of you"

"Thanks" Peyton says sighing

"Actually" Larry says "Ellie's the reason I'm here"

"What?" Peyton says

Larry leans towards Peyton and hands her a letter and a box.

"What's this?" Peyton asks

"It's from Ellie" Larry says "She gave it to me when she asked me to get you to talk to her. She said I should save it for your wedding day"

"Really?" Peyton asks

"Really" Larry says smiling "I don't know what the letter says so I wanted to give you time to process it"

"Thanks" Peyton says looking at the letter

Larry can see she wanted to read it and he wanted to give her time to do so "Well I have some other things to take care of and Susan and I are going snowshoeing with Sam and Jamie so…"

Peyton smiles "Thanks, daddy"

"I love you, Peyton"

"I love you too" Peyton says

"Dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes" Peyton says

"Ok, then" Larry says walking to the door and leaving.

Peyton sits holding the letter and box in her hand. She sighs and lays the box down next to her. She slowly opens the letter.

_My Dearest Peyton,_

_I'm going to start by saying congratulations. If you're reading this letter it means you're getting married and that's going to be the most exciting adventure you'd have had. As you know I never did it myself but your mom and dad were great at it so if you need help ask your dad…_

_I'm not sure how you're going to respond to this letter because as I'm writing this I know you're very upset with me and you don't want anything to do with me. I'm hoping I can change that… _

_Anyway… I don't have much because I know I'm dying and I've gotten rid of most of it. A dying woman doesn't need 'stuff.' However, there is one thing of importance I have that I now want you to have. Open the box…_

Peyton picks up the box lying next to her and slowly opens it. Inside was a beautiful white gold bracelet. The entire thing was black onyx princess cut stones between diamonds. It was gorgeous. Peyton took it out of the box and put it on her wrist and picked up the letter again.

_I hope you like it. It was my mother's. She gave it to me to wear as something old if I ever got married. I want you to have it and wear it on this very special day. You are an amazing woman, Peyton, and I hope you know that I love you and you've always been in my heart and on my mind. Enjoy your day, sweetheart and wear the bracelet so that I can be there with you._

_Love,_

_Ellie_

Peyton looks at the bracelet and tears stream down her face. She holds her wrist close to her heart and smiles. She was glad that Ellie, in spirit, would be at her wedding to Brooke.

Brooke is standing in front of the mirror in her room playing with her hair trying to decide how she was going to do it for the wedding. She had tried several up-dos and hated them all. She just wanted to look perfect for the day she becomes Mrs. Peyton Sawyer. She smiles when she thinks of Peyton. She wanted to kick herself now for insisting that they stay in separate rooms for the week. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Haley. She really wanted to be making out with Peyton right now. Brooke is brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She walks out of the bathroom and answers the door.

"Papa Sawyer" She says smiling "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Brooke" he says "I want to talk to you"

Brooke has a worried look on her face "Is something wrong?"

"No" Larry says

"Ok" Brooke says "Come on in"

Larry walks in and sits on the couch. Brooke follows him and sits on the chair. She looks at him.

"Brooke" Larry starts "Peyton is the most important person in my life"

Brooke looks at him "I promise I'll be good to her"

"Oh, I know you will" he answers "You just have to remember that Peyton is emotional and it's not always going to be easy to be married to her"

Brooke laughs "We've been friends since we were kids, I know what Peyton's like"

Larry smiles.

"What's on your mind, Papa Sawyer?"

Larry takes a wedding band out of his pocket and hands it to Brooke. It was beautiful and looked very old. Brooke looks at him confused.

"It's Anna's" Larry says softly "I thought maybe you'd like to give it to Peyton. I think she'd like to wear her mother's ring"

Brooke smiles "I think she would love that" she says

"I was going to give it to her but I thought it'd be more special if you put it on her finger."

Brooke gets up and gives Larry a hug. "I'd be honored to put Anna's ring on Peyton's finger"

"Take care of each other" Larry says

"We will" Brooke says

"I have to go" Larry says "Susan's probably wondering where I am"

"Ok, see you at dinner" Brooke says

"Sounds good" Larry says as he walks out of the room.

Brooke sits down and twirls the ring over her finger. She knows how happy it will make Peyton to wear her mother's ring for the rest of her life. Brooke stands up and grabs her coat and purse and walks out the door. She walks down the hallway and knocks on the door in front of her. The door opens and Peyton is standing there.

"Hey" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"Hey" Brooke answers

Peyton notices that Brooke has her purse and coat. "Are you going somewhere?" she asks smiling at her

"I thought maybe we'd go for a walk or something together?"

Peyton smiles "Nah, I don't feel like going out, how about you come in?"

"I'd like that" Brooke says

Peyton moves Brooke walks in.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks looking around the room

"Nothing, much" Peyton says "My dad was here a little while ago and now I'm just sitting here staring out the window"

Brooke frowns "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Peyton says walking over and sitting back down.

Brooke sits down and looks at Peyton "Then why are you hiding out in your hotel room?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "I just feel like relaxing and the snow is pretty"

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Peyton turns and looks at Brooke "Absolutely not!" she says "I love you and I can't wait for our ceremony"

Brooke looks down "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Peyton says kneeling down lifting Brooke's face so she was looking at her "I am so happy. You make my life complete. There is nothing that's going to stop me for being with you forever"

Brooke smiles "Ok" she says taking a deep breath

Peyton smiles "I have an idea" she says "follow me"

Brooke does what Peyton says and follows her into the bathroom. She turns the water on and stops up the tub. She then turns and looks at Brooke "care of take a bath with me?"

"I'd love too"

The two women undress and getting the bathtub full of bubbles. They just sit in the tub, talking, laughing and sharing time together.

Once the two women were wrinkled like prunes they got out of the tub. Brooke was drying off and Peyton looked at her.

"Come take a nap with me" Peyton says looking at Brooke

Brooke frowned "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure" Peyton says "I just want to hold your naked body in my arms and I'm kind of tired"

Brooke just grabs Peyton's hand and walks into the room. She pulls down the covers and crawls into bed. Peyton lays down next to her and Brooke wraps her arm around her.

"Why are we in separate rooms?" Brooke whispers

"Because you thought it was a good idea"

"Oh" Brooke sighs "I miss you"

"I miss you too" Peyton says looking at Brooke "You're so beautiful"

"Peyton, I love you"

"I love you too baby"

Peyton leans in and kisses Brooke on the mouth. Brooke kisses her back and pulls Peyton on top of her. The two kiss passionately and their hands wander all over each other's bodies. Peyton slowly separates Brooke's legs and runs her fingers up and down the length of Brooke's most sensitive area.

"Peyton…" Brooke moans

Peyton just smiles at her. "Yes…"

"You know we shouldn't do this because we're getting married in a few days"

"We've done this several times before" Peyton reminds her as she lower her mouth to Brooke's breast and starts sucking it softly

"Peyton…" Brooke moans again

"Yes, Brooke" Peyton says moving lower again

"I just think we should…oh, honey" Brooke's train of thought was completely lost when Peyton's tongue made contact with her clit. "That feels so good" Brooke whispers in her sexy voice

Peyton lifts her head "Were you saying something about not doing this?"

Brooke responds by pushing Peyton's head towards her lady business. Peyton laughs and licks Brooke sticking her tongue into her hole.

"Peyton" Brooke moans "You're sooo good baby"

Peyton just continues licking Brooke. She takes her clit into her mouth and sucks it slowly. She then thrust two fingers into Brooke stroking her g-spot.

"More" Brooke whispers and Peyton knows what she wants.

Peyton slowly slips another finger into Brooke. She points her tips towards the ceiling and continues to rub Brooke's g-spot and sucking her clit.

"I want you all in there" Brooke whispers

Peyton sits up "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Brooke moans

Peyton takes her fingers out and jumps off the bed "I'll be right back baby"

Peyton returns with a bottle of lube and squirts some into Brooke's area. She then lubes her hand up so it's dripping wet.

"Fuck me, Peyton!" Brooke sighs "With your whole hand baby. Fist me!"

Peyton smiles and slowly starts to rub Brooke's clit.

"Oh, aw, mum…" Brooke moans "Don't tease me baby enter me"

Peyton just continues to rub Brooke's clit and Brooke starts moving her hips up and down trying to get more friction with Peyton's hand. Peyton laughs. She loves teasing Brooke and working Brooke up. She also loves to see how much Brooke wants her. It makes her get wet herself. After a few more minutes Peyton slowly inserts her very lubed hand into Brooke very wet pussy. Once she's inside she turns her hand into a fist and Brooke moans again. Peyton uses one hand to rub Brooke's clit while the other hand thrusts back and forth inside her. Brooke is fucking hard against Peyton's hand and rubbing her own breasts which turns Peyton on.

Brooke moans "You feel so fucking good"

And Peyton just works harder.

"Faster" Brooke whispers

Peyton fist fucks Brooke faster and Brooke's wall tightens around Peyton's fist and her body starts shaking. Brooke moans in pleasure as she cums all over Peyton's hand. Peyton slows her pace easing her hand out of Brooke slowly as Brooke tries to return her breathing to normal. Peyton lays down next to Brooke and Brooke rolls over to lay on her chest. Peyton wraps her arms around her.

"That was amazing, Peyt"

Peyton just rubs her hand up and down Brooke's arm.

"I love you" Brooke whispers

"I love you too" Peyton says

Brooke slowly sits up and looks at Peyton "You're amazing and you're so good to me"

Peyton just smiles and Brooke leans down and kisses her. "I want to make you feel as good as I just did"

Peyton smiles and spreads her legs so Brooke can have full access to her lady business. Brooke smiles and heads to Peyton's pussy. She loves that Peyton is dripping wet from making her cum. Brooke licked, and sucked, and fucked Peyton moving faster at the sounds Peyton made. Within minutes Peyton was shaking in pleasure. Peyton took a deep breath trying to return to normal. Brooke smiled at the pleasure she gave her girlfriend. She crawled up to lay next to Peyton.

"Wow" Peyton says "I'm ready for that nap now"

Brooke sighs "Me too"

Brooke took her place on Peyton's chest and the two of the fell asleep. They were awakened by someone pounding on the door. Peyton jumped causing Brooke to wake as well.

Peyton grabs her robe off the chair next to the bed and opens the door. Luke is standing there.

He looks at his watch "It's like 4 o'clock, P. Sawyer, Please don't tell me you're still sleeping"

"I was taking a nap" Peyton says smiling softly "what's up?"

"Lindsay and I are heading into town for a little while and we wanted to know if you needed us to pick anything up. I went to ask Brooke but she's not in her room"

"I'm in here" Brooke says from the bed and Lucas smiles

"Oh" he says "I see why you're napping"

Peyton just rolls her eyes "Do we need anything?" she asks looking at Brooke

"I don't think so" Brooke says

"I guess we're good" Peyton says "Thanks for checking. Are you guys going to be back for dinner?"

"Of course and then we'll be all yours tonight to help decorate as well"

"Perfect" Peyton says "See you tonight"

Peyton closes the door and gets back in bed. The two women sleep for a little longer until Peyton's cell phone alarm starts going off. The two wake up.

"Ug" Brooke says

"We need to get ready for rehearsal"

"I know" Brooke says

Both women get out of bed and Brooke gets dressed while Peyton puts on her robe.

"I'll see you in an hour" Brooke says

"Sounds good" Peyton says

Brooke walks out of the room and Peyton goes into the bathroom. She does her hair, make-up, and puts on a dress. She takes almost the full hour to get ready. Once she's ready she sits in her room looking out at the snow. There's a knock at the door and she goes to open it. Standing there is Brooke, Emma, and Sam. They all look wonderful.

"You ready" Brooke asks

"Sure am" She says taking Emma from Sam. The family walks over to the barn where the wedding will take place tomorrow. They are the first ones there. The Inn staff had started decorating the stuff they were responsible for. The place looked beautiful.

"Wow" Brooke says "This is better than I can imagine"

"It's wonderful" Peyton stays looking around

Lucas and Lindsay were the next to arrive.

"Hey ladies" Lucas says

"Hi Luke" Both girls say together

Everyone else files in and they rehearse what they're supposed to do tomorrow. After rehearsal dinner is served and everyone shares pleasant conversation. Once the meal was done the work started. The gang helped decorate the barn so it's ready for the wedding tomorrow. It was late and everyone was tired but the place looked beautiful.

Brooke cleared her throat "I'd like to thank you all for helping us"

Everyone smiles at her.

Peyton smiles "Now everyone needs to go get some sleep so you don't look like hell tomorrow!"

Everyone took off including Brooke and the girls. Peyton stood there and looked around. She couldn't believe that tomorrow she would have a family of her own and be responsible for. The tables were lined with red tablecloths with a white square draped over them. The chairs were covered in white chair covers with red bows. There were lights everywhere. The place looked stunning. Tomorrow morning the florist would deliver the centerpieces and floral arrangements for the halter. They unity vase was sitting on it's stand with Peyton's black stand and Brooke's red sand in smaller vases next to it. Everything was perfect and Peyton couldn't wait for the ceremony. She needed to head back to her room and write her vows. That was what she was trying to do all day but couldn't. She couldn't find the words that could ever describe her feelings for Brooke. She leaves the barn and heads back to her hotel room. Once inside her room she put on her pajamas and sat back in her chair looking at the ski slope. She takes a deep breath and grabs her sketch pad. She starts drawing the sight in front of her. It was beautiful. She wished she could just draw how she felt about Brooke. She walks over and picks up her phone and dials a number.

"Can you come over?" She asks

She pauses while she listens to the other person on the other end of the line.

"Thanks" She says before hanging up.

She waits for a few minutes and then there's a knock on the door. She goes and answers it. Standing there is Lucas in his pajamas.

"What's up, Peyt?" He asks

"I'm struggling with my vows for tomorrow"

Lucas smiles at her "What would you like me to do?"

"I don't know" She says "You're the writer"

"Peyt, I can't write these for you. They have to come from your heart. Just clear your head and put your pencil to your paper and let your heart speak"

Peyton sighs "What if they're not good enough"

"They will be" Lucas says

Peyton sighs "I'm nervous"

"You'll do great, Peyt. Just don't hide your feelings and tell Brooke how you feel"

"Ok" Peyton says

Lucas walks forward and gives Peyton a hug "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Thanks Luke" Peyton says

Lucas hugs Peyton one more time and then turns to leave. Peyton sits down and does what Lucas says. She just lets her heart do the speaking. After hours of writing and deleting she finally finishes her vows. She crawls into bed and falls fast asleep.

She wakes to the alarm blaring and she can't believe it's already time to get up. She feels like she just went to sleep. She gets up and takes a quick shower. Then she slips on a tank top, zip up sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Lindsay had her dress so she was going to bring that to her. She grabbed the bag of things she needed and headed for the room to get her make-up done. Once her make-up was done she was going to go and get her hair done. She wouldn't see Brooke until they met at the altar. Brooke and she drew straws and Brooke was going to spend the day with Haley and she was going to have Lindsay's help. She walked over to the barn and into the basement into her bridal room. Lindsay was already there.

"Morning, Peyt" She says with a smile "I've brought coffee, doughnuts, muffins, juice, and a bottle of champagne."

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling "You remembered my dress right?"

Lindsay starts laughing "Of course I did"

"ok" Peyton says nervously

Peyton takes a muffin and makes a mimosa. She then sits down and relaxes for a minute before the make-up artist comes in. She gets her make-up done while Lindsay is fluffing her dress.

"You look hot" Lindsay says after the make-up artist leaves

"Thanks" Peyton says

There's a knock at the door "come in" Peyton says and Sam walks in. She looks beautiful. Her hair is all pulled up and curling and she's wearing the red strapless dress Brooke had designed.

"Hey Peyt" Sam says

"You look beautiful, honey" Peyton says

"Thanks" Sam replies "Brooke wanted me to bring this to you" she says handing Peyton and vase of flowers and a card.

"Thanks" Peyton says "Will you take this back to her"

Sam takes the box Peyton hands her and walks back out. Peyton gets her hair done and now it's time to get her dress on.

"Ready for this" Lindsay asks

"I'm so nervous"

"Don't be, everything's going to be prefect" Lindsay says with a smile

"Thanks" Peyton says

"I love your hair pulled up like that with the few little curls hanging down from it"

Peyton smiles.

"Ok, let's get you into this dress"

Peyton wanted a short strapless dress. The dress Brooke designed was perfect. It was a fresh new design inspired from the latest runway look. It was made of shantung fabric and had a pleated neckline. It was gorgeous and Peyton was going to look gorgeous in it. Lindsay helps Peyton get into her dress. She then puts her necklace on. She looks at Peyton.

"you look stunning"

"thank you" Peyton answers "If you don't mind I'd like a little time by myself"

"No problem" Lindsay says "I need to go and check on Lucas anyway"

Lindsay hugs Peyton and then walks out of the room. Peyton sits and puts her bracelet on from her mom. Something old, she thinks. She needed something borrowed and something blue and something new. There was a soft knock on the door. Peyton gets up and opens it.

"Hi" Susan says softly

"Hi" Peyton says smiling

"May I come in?"

"sure"

Peyton moves to let Susan in. "You look beautiful" Susan says

"Thank you"

Susan sighs "Listen Peyton. I know I'm not your mother but I'd like to give you something"

Peyton looks at Susan a little confused "You know what they say "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue"

"Yeah" Peyton says

"I have something borrowed and something new for you"

"You do?"

"Yes" Susan says handing Peyton a box

"Thank you" Peyton says taking it. She slowly opens it. Inside was a beautiful pair of black onyx earrings.

"You're dad told me about the bracelet Ellie left you. I hope you don't mind I thought the earrings would be a nice touch"

"They're perfect" Peyton says putting them in

"Here" She says handing her another box

Peyton opens it and inside is a diamond hair comb. "It's beautiful"

"My mother gave it to me on my wedding day. I thought it could be your something borrowed"

"Thank you" Peyton says smiling "Will you help me put it in?"

"Of course" Susan says taking the comb and putting it into Peyton's twist. It looked beautiful.

"You are gorgeous, sweetheart"

Peyton just smiles

"I'll give you your time alone" Susan says hugging her "I'll see you soon" she adds walking out of the room and down the hallway to the room Brooke was waiting in. She knocks on the door softly.

"Come in" hears from the other side of the door.

Susan walks in to see Brooke standing in the mirror. She looked stunning as well. She was also wearing a short strapless sheath dress made of taffeta. She looked beautiful.

She looked a little surprised to see Susan standing there "Susan"

"Hi Brooke" Susan says smiling "Can I just have a "minute of your time?"

"Sure" Brooke says moving and letting Susan come in

"I have something for you, sweetheart"

Brooke looks at her confused. "I don't understand"

"Well I know you're mother isn't coming and I know that Larry thinks of you as a daughter so I asked him if I could give you something"

Brooke smiles at her "That's really nice of you"

"Well every bride needs something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue so I've brought you something new, old and borrowed"

"Wow" Brooke says

"Here" Susan says handing her a box

Brooke opens it. Inside where the exact same earrings she gave Peyton.

"They're beautiful" Brooke says putting them on. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Susan says handing her another box

Brooke takes it and opens it. Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet. "It was my mother's"

"I can't…"

"It's your borrowed and old" Susan says

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, sweetheart" Susan says "And remember to always love with all your heart"

"I will" Brooke says

Susan exits the room. Brooke takes one more look in the mirror and then there's another knock on the door.

"It's time" She hears Larry says

She takes a deep breath and walks over to the door to exit the room.

Larry walks down the hallway and knocks on his daughter's door. "Peyt, it's time sweetheart"

Peyton opens the door and Larry's eyes fill with tears at the beauty of his daughter.

"I'm ready, daddy" she says smiling at him.

"Well then" Larry says kissing her on the check "Let's get you married"

Peyton smiles ready for her life to change forever… This is the moment she'd been waiting for. She wouldn't wait to make Brooke her wife… She couldn't wait to live happily ever after…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 52

Brooke takes one more look in the mirror and then there's a knock on the door.

"It's time" She hears Larry says

She takes a deep breath and walks over to the door to exit the room.

Larry walks down the hallway and knocks on his daughter's door. "Peyt, it's time sweetheart"

Peyton opens the door and Larry's eyes fill with tears at the beauty of his daughter.

"I'm ready, daddy" she says smiling at him.

"Well then" Larry says kissing her on the check "Let's get you married"

Peyton smiles ready for her life to change forever… This is the moment she'd been waiting for. She couldn't wait to make Brooke her wife… She couldn't wait to live happily ever after…

The girls had decided that Larry would walk them both down the aisle that way neither had to stand in front waiting for the other. It just seemed right. Larry was waiting for the girls at the back door. Peyton came from the left and Brooke came from the right. They saw each other for the first time.

"That's my dress" Brooke says in surprise

"Actually it's my dress" Peyton says smiling

"How'd…" Brooke starts to say

"I used Lindsay's office address in New York"

"Wow" Brooke says "I got to make your dress after all"

"Yes, you did" Peyton says smiling "And it's perfect"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling

"You look amazing, Brooke Davis"

"So do you Peyton Sawyer"

Larry clears his throat "Um, girls we need to get going"

Both Peyton and Brooke had tears in their eyes.

"Ok" they say together.

Peyton takes her place on the left side of Larry and Brooke takes her place on the left. The usher opens the door and the wedding march begins to play.

Larry looks at Brooke "You have always been like a daughter to me and after today you will actually be my daughter. I am so proud of you for standing up for your heart and making a relationship with Peyton work. Take care of my daughter. I love you, Brooke" he says with a smile hugging her tightly

"I will" She says holding back the tears

He turns and looks at Peyton "I knew this day would come and I knew Brooke would be the one you'd be sharing it with. Love her Peyton. Love her with all your heart. Stop being afraid of what might happen and just enjoy what is happening. I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too daddy" Peyton says also holding back tears.

The usher looks at them "It's time"

Larry clears his throat and wipes back the tears that were falling from his eyes as he holds out is elbows to his girls. He slowly starts down the aisle. Peyton and Brooke's friends and family stand smiling at them both.

He gets to the front of the aisle where Lucas was standing. He turns and kisses Brooke on the cheek and then kisses Peyton on the cheek. He takes their hands and places them in each other.

"Who gives these women in legal union" Lucas asks

"I do" Larry says smiling. He then walks back to his seat and sits next to Susan. She hands him a hanky and he smiles at her.

Lucas clears his throat before beginning "Good Evening and welcome to the celebration of the spectacular and unique union between two of my best friends, Peyton and Brooke. Today, in front of friends and family, they honor their commitment to not just gazing at one another, but to looking outward together in the same direction. Today, Peyton and Brooke proclaim their love to the world, and we rejoice with and for them.

Brooke and Peyton, in presenting yourselves here today you perform a remarkable act of faith. This faith can grow and mature and endure, but only if you both determine to make it so. A lasting and growing love is never automatic, nor guaranteed by any ceremony.

If you would have the foundation of your union be the pure love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, then honor faithfully the statements and commitments that you bring here today. Faults will appear where now you find contentment, and wonder can be crushed by the routine of daily living. But today you resolve that your love will never be blotted out by the commonplace, obscured by the ordinary, or compromised by life's difficulties.

Stand fast in that hope and confidence, and believe in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. Only in the spirit can you create a partnership that will sustain all the days of your live.

Brooke and Peyton, were are here to rejoice with you and to recount with one another that it is love that guides us on our path, and to celebrate as you begin this journey together. It is in this spirit that you have come here today to exchange your vows. Peyton and Brooke have written their own vows and would like to share them now. Brooke…" he says softly

Brooke wipes the tears that are falling down her face. She sniffles and then looks up at Peyton "You saved me" She says softly "You left your life in LA to come home and be with me. You didn't hesitate to stay here with me and you didn't judge me when I told you what happened. You agreed to raise Emma with me when it meant your life was going to be tied to us for the next 18 years. You gave her your name and made her your daughter. You supported me with taking Sam in and you never questioned any of it. When I told you I loved you I thought I'd lose you but instead you told me you loved me in return. You always have told me that you're not a strong person and you don't handle things well but in the last several months I would have never made it without you. You are my rock, my guiding light, you are my everything…" Brooke says with tears cascading down her face. She looks up at Peyton who also has a tear stained face "Peyton, for years, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. I love you with all my heart"

Peyton is crying so hard she has to take a minute before she can begin her own vows to Brooke. "You all know that I'm better with my sketch pad then I am with my words. Brooke, you are my best friend. We have been friends since we were in pigtails. You sat with me when my mom died and you held my hand. You saved me in high school when I needed saving the most. You have always been there for me. I never thought this is how our friendship would turn out. I always had a special feeling towards you but I never realized I was in love with you. It was your strength that made me realize I was in love with you. You are everything to me… I'm blessed and highly favored because of you and our girls. You brought meaning and happiness into my life and I love you." She says wiping her eyes clear of the tears falling form them "I found a poem by Larry S. _Chengges and I thought it was perfect. It's called 'I love You' _

I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me.

I love you for the part of me that you bring out; I love you for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart and passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find.

I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good. And more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself perhaps that is what being a friend means, after all."

Peyton sighs and sniffles before taking Brooke's hand "I love you B. Davis, I think I always have and I know I always will"

Both girls are crying and Lucas looks at them. He, himself, has tears in his eyes. "It's time for the rings"

Brooke turns and Haley hands her the ring. She looks back at Lucas.

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing of them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder and delight.

Brooke, take Peyton's ring and put it on her finger, and repeat after me"

Broke takes Peyton's hand and looks at Lucas "Jus as this circle is without end"

Brooke smiles "Just as this circle with without end"

Lucas says "my love for you is limitless"

"My love for you is limitless"

"Just as it is made of indestructible substance"

"Just as it is made of indestructible substance"

"My commitment to you will never fail"

"My commitment to you will never fail"

"With this ring I take you to be my best friend, lover, and partner for life."

"With this ring I take you to be my best friend, lover, and partner for life."

"Now Peyton take Brooke's ring and repeat after me"

Peyton takes Brooke's hand and places the ring on Brooke's finger repeating the same lines Brooke said to her.

Lucas smiles at the two. "It is now time for the unity candle. Please walk over and pick up your sand"

Peyton and Brooke walk hand in hand to the stand where their unity sand was waiting for them. Peyton picks up her black sand while Brooke picks up her red.

"Peyton and Brooke, may your love always be as constant as the never-ending waves, flowing endlessly from the depths of the sea. Just as the waters touch and nourish the many shores of the earth, may your love be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Just as there will never be a morning without the ocean's flow, there will never be a day without your love for each other. You have just sealed your relationship by the giving and receiving of rings. This beautiful union is symbolized through the combining of these two individual vessels of sand. The first jar represents you Peyton, in all that you were, all that you are, and the other vessel represents you, Brooke, in all that you were. Each one holds its own unique beauty, strength, and character. They can stand on their own and be whole, without need of anything else. However when these two are blended together they create an entirely new and extraordinarily more intricate entity. Each grain of sand brings to the mixture a lasting beauty that forever enriches the combination. When you pour the sand into this common vessel, it symbolized the union of your two lives. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into the individual vessels - so will your union be a molding of two individual personalities, bonded together forming one heart, one love. The life that each of you experienced up to now, individually, will hereafter be an inseparable unit, for the two shall become one."

Peyton and Brooke pour their sand into the vessel and then walk back over to join Lucas. He smiles at them and they smile back.

"Peyton and Brooke, your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the starts and below you the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which you grow. As you have consented in this ceremony in the presences of friends and family to be partners for life, I now pronounce you married and bound together body and soul. You may now kiss each other"

Peyton and Brooke look at each other and kiss each other passionately.

"I love you" Peyton whispers

"I love you, too" Brooke whispers back

"Ladies and gentleman, Maybe I present to you for the first time "Mrs. And Mrs. Peyton and Brooke Sawyer"

Everyone claps and Brooke and Peyton kiss again. They then make their way back down the aisle hand in hand. They stand in a receiving line hugging and thanking their guests for coming. After everyone is through the line they head to the reception.

"I need a drink" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her "We've only been married for 20 minutes and you already need a drink?"

Peyton laughs "No, it's not being married even though you know how I feel about commitment. My nerves are shot and I need to calm down"

"Ok, babe" Brooke says "I'll go get you one"

"Thanks" Peyton says "I'm going to go to the bathroom then"

"Ok"

Brooke heads in one direction and Peyton the other. At the bar, Lucas was standing with Lindsay. Brooke walks over to him and smiles.

"Lucas that was a wonderful ceremony"

"Thanks" Lucas says "But I can't take all the credit. I got the script from the internet and then just filled in your names"

"It was still perfect" Brooke says

"Your vows were beautiful" Lindsay says

"Thank you" Brooke answers "Well I need to get Peyton a drink so I'll see you guys later"

"Ok" they both say as Brooke disappears.

In the bathroom, Peyton is fiddling with her dress and Haley walks in.

"You ok?" she asks laughing a little

"Yes" Peyton says "I'm just stuck a little"

"I see that" Haley walks over and helps Peyton get settled

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"You're vows were perfect and I loved you're poem"

"Thank you"

"How are you doing?"

"Good" Peyton says "I was a little nervous that Brooke would back out"

"Oh, honey, she loves you"

"I know but that doesn't mean she had to go through with our union"

"Yes it does" Haley says "She'd never do that to you"

"I know" Peyton says "I should get back out there"

"Me too" Haley says

The reception goes on and toasts are made, dances are danced and cake is eaten. Everyone had a great time and the evening fades away. Peyton and Brooke are dancing when Peyton notices that Emma is sound to sleep in Sam's arms. She smiles.

"Our life is perfect"

"It sure is" Brooke replies

They continue to dance. Both women's hearts filled with happiness that they just couldn't explain. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives and it was absolutely perfect. They couldn't think of anything that would make it better. They were now and forever a united couple facing the world together and they wouldn't want it any other way.

**AN: The union ceremony I found online and just tweaked it. I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it's shorter than usual but I didn't want to overcrowd this chapter. **


End file.
